Mind of Curiosty
by ssupersonic12
Summary: Both Mike and Bonnie both suffered from a lot, from losses to injuries. While Mike got the job for cheap money, slowly, this small adventure becomes more than just for the money, and not only will he need to use strategy to get through the nights, he's not alone in it to get up and go through all challenges in front.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first story! So, excuse me if it isn't a great story, it's more of a start, and my take. There is a ship here is, though, the story should say for itself. Alright to get it out of the way, FNaF (or Five Nights at Freddy's) does not belong to me, it belongs to Scott Cawthon. I'm just borrowing his characters for a bit. Ok, enough talk, time to get the introduction out of the way!**

"Bunny! Get over here now!" Freddy shouted while pointing towards Bonnie, which Bonnie was just sitting around on the stage.

Always was it Freddy to discover what Bonnie does when no one is around. Bonnie simply nods and walks slowly towards Freddy, as they both walked into the back room. "Care to explain what's the meaning of THIS?!" Freddy exclaimed while pointing at a screwdriver that was left, Bonnie simply shrugs, which made Freddy angry.

"If your not gonna explain, I will make you myself!" Freddy yelled at Bonnie as well as grabbed his ears. Bonnie looked at Freddy with fear of knowing what Freddy is talking about. He has done it before, and he suffered, he doesn't want to suffer more from that. Bonnie pointed towards his back, mainly his back panel. Bonnie Looking down at the ground, Freddy just huffed. "And why would you do that?" Freddy scowled as he hit Bonnie in the back of the head.

Bonnie simply didn't answer, fully knowing Freddy knows the answer himself. For the second time in the month, Bonnie attempted to shut himself off, though Freddy loves to torment people...and animatronics.

"I want an answer, NOW." Freddy hit on Bonnie's head again. If Bonnie could curl up, he would right now. Bonnie pointed towards himself. Freddy smiled as he knew the answer, Bonnie wanting to break his head right now. Freddy chuckled as he slowly said, "Why would you? Your part of the _family_."

The bunny really wished he could rant to Freddy that this family is not a family at all, the very opposite in fact. But he simply couldn't, he just said nothing as Freddy once again says the same thing last time. "I hope this doesn't happen again." Knowing it's gonna happen again. Freddy grabs the Screwdriver and makes his leave without looking at Bonnie's sad stance.

Bonnie felt sad, as he simply looked around the back room. He tried many things to get out of the hell he called _home_ , he attempted to burn himself alive, simply was put back together. He tried to hit himself with very hard things to break himself, almost no damage was done. And this month, he attempted to hurt children so he can get out, only thing was done was his roaming switch shut during day hours, and now? Well you know.

Bonnie wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, so much to the point, he felt some sparkles inside his broken voice box, he couldn't speak since his voice box was broken, while banging one of the walls, not noticing someone entered. "Bonnie, you're here!" A very familiar voice in Bonnie's ears. Bonnie felt a bit more relieved to have her here.

Chica has been a decent friend to Bonnie. They aren't as many friends as they were back in the good old days since Freddy has made a rule to not go near Chica at certain times, since one attempt was made with Chica, still, when she gets the time, she always talks to Bonnie if Freddy isn't around. Chica doesn't feel the same way as Bonnie with her life. She still sees a purpose and such, while Bonnie doesn't. As Chica came over to Bonnie, hugging him. "Bonnie, you know you mean a lot." Chica attempted to comfort Bonnie while hugging more tightly, Bonnie simply looks down.

Bonnie then looked up, wanting to be in the skies he has seen outside of the pizzeria, "Bonnie, we still see a purpose in you." Bonnie looked at Chica with those words. "The World is filled with chances, and they aren't giving up on them yet! You just gotta try a bit more." Chica softly whispers to Bonnie. Bonnie simply imagined himself finally resting, away from Freddy's wrath, doing the good life, he simply doesn't see in chances, but for Chicas sake, he nods.

Chica simply smiles as he hugged him for one more time and looked behind her. "I gotta go, wouldn't want Freddy seeing us actually being family..." Chica semi joked as Bonnie got it and smiled a little. Chica ran out the back room, leaving Bonnie to be in thought.

Bonnie sulked in his mind as he hugged his guitar. It truly gets worse as years go. Everything in his first moments was perfect. Freddy and Chica supporting him all the way, Foxy being his great backup, and children cheering him on, and now? Freddy getting any chances to make Bonnie's life hell, Chica being too busy to care for him, and Foxy being ignorant of the sudden attention he's getting, almost forgetting Bonnie existed. Children almost never noticed Bonnie, even if he's on stage and clear. When it's forced on him, children either attempt to look away or forced applause him. Some liked him, but were very far from between time, the lack of attention leads to Bonnie being almost emotionless on stage and putting on such a fake act in front of the kids, which doesn't make a difference since Bonnie barely gets noticed.

Bonnie decided to move around a bit before show time, the worst time of the day, in fact, it covered half of the day. Bonnie walked out of the backroom and into the main room, it was as bad as it was in there, the place was falling apart and management doesn't do a thing, he knows why, he simply doesn't know what he can do, but a part of him just wishes the place to get shut down already to get his life over with, but he knew it wasn't that simple, a wall named, "Freddy" covers that scenario. He looked over to the cove, it was slightly open, but that means Foxy has probably moved. He moved over his body or forced it towards the closet, it's normally a safe place to sulk and wine, but before he could actually make it...

"Hey, Bunny! It's time to get to the stage!" A very rocky voice yelled towards him from the hallway. He's very sure it's Foxys.

Bonnie looks over while walking out the door to the back room and walking towards the stage, with already Freddy and Chica getting into position.

He thought while straightening the guitar of his when it hit 6:00 A.M., he felt his legs stiffen, meaning his free roam is off, though Freddy's and Chicas aren't. He could already predict what's gonna happen next. The manager coming in? He heard a bunch of metal noises and comes in the Manager. Check. Later on, some employees come in to get started early? 6:15 and employees of washing and serving are here, check. Freddy throwing an insult towards his face? "Wonder how many people are gonna forget your existence? Wait, who are you?" Freddy simply sniggered to himself. Check.

And by the time it hits 6:46, all the employees were there, well maybe. "Alright, everyone, today is gonna be an important day! We're gonna have a birthday girl here today!" The manager announced, sounding happy as the employees either look happy or were facepalming their heads.

To some, birthday parties are the best thing in this place, while to others, it's a disaster guaranteed, and to be precise, Bonnie attempted to hurt children in a birthday party, and that's not the worst one to happen. The manager walked off to _who knows where_ as the employees were getting ready for the day. Bonnie took a glance to see what Freddy and Chica thought, Freddy was simply straightening his bowtie as he glances back at Bonnie.

"Dare to make the same mistake, and you'll face the last punishment." Freddy hissed towards Bonnie, with his eyes glaring at him, Bonnie nodding. Chica simply looked at him, worried. Sometimes, it shows she really cares for the bunny, Bonnie grumbled in his head while looking forward, and probably others. The lights are brightening, the decorations are getting set up, and the music cracks up. Bonnie softly thought as one of the employees flip the "open" sign.

"Let hell begin."

~Change~

"Let hell...begin...ow…" a brunette mumbled as he hit the clock that was ringing like a truck horn, rubbing his brown messy hair. He quickly got out of bed, stretching out his arms and took a small look around of his apartment before sighing. The current job he has right now isn't doing much of his rent and he's forced to work overtime to get a little more money, still, he needed the money, despite how shitty is living is.

"I really need to find another job, because fuck cleaning up parking lots." Mike sneered to himself, it's true, despite doing the money, Mike really felt underwhelmed as he felt he could have done a job that's actually worth a damn, not doing something anyone can do, it felt wrong to him. While getting dressed. He walks out of his room. All the way towards the small kitchen to get some cereal. Pouring some while turning on the TV.

"Come on, come on, turn on already..oh for fuck sakes!" Mike growled, attempting to turn on the TV, resulting the cereal dropped for double tasking, Mike only sighed.

"Fuck, another job to do." He simply rolled his eyes while picking up some of the cereal to pour it into the cheap bowl. The man after he picked some up, swearing to get the rest of it, later on, sat down on the stuffy chair and watched the show the TV offered, it was a movie, as well as a scene with overly dramatic effects with a hot girl and a hot boy kissing.

"Tsk, romance movies," Mike grumbled while ironically continues to watch, commenting on every single hint that's stupid in his eyes. After getting tricked by a girl, wasting all of his precious money, he simply couldn't stand seeing romance in his eyes, it's all dramatic, all shady, and most of all, fake in his opinion. He kept on watching it, hating every moment of it before the phone rang loudly, Mike sighing in relief.

"Thank fuck, couldn't stand this cheesy, stupid movie," Mike mumbled loudly while placing down the cereal on the floor and going up to the phone. He picked it up and coughed.

"Hello, Mike Schmidt speaking." He, professionally said, admiring how professional he sounded.

"Hey, Mike!" A voice that sounded a bit rough, but young.

"Oh, Hi Jeremy," Mike said, back to his casual voice very quickly.

Jeremy has been a good friend to Mike when Mike was with his "girlfriend", Jeremy was behind the scenes to give him tips and such. He was there when Mike got heartbroken, he was there for job interviews, and much more. Jeremy act weird at times and Mike always wondered what his health is like, but he tolerates it.

"Sooo, Mike...I have a favor to ask you.."

"If it's about doing the chores in your house, I already said I'm not doing it." Mike sharply said as he swung his phone a little.

"N-No Mike! I already got that covered! It's just..umm.." Jeremy hesitated a bit in the phone, Mike clearly hearing his shuttering.

"Spill it out, come the fuck on already."

"Well, I kinda need you to..go to a birthday party…"

"What? Why the fuck.."

"Because I can't go! My boss won't let me! I don't want to disappoint my little sister! She'll be happy enough to see you, you know that!"

Mike simply groaned, knowing how much Jeremy's little sister likes him. He doesn't know why.

"Please Mike, please…"

"Well…"

"For her.."

"But…"

"Pleeeeeaaasssseee.."

"Jeremy! I ain't doing it, you know how much I don't like going to Birthday Parties after you know what!"

"Please, Mike...Think of Susan, the little girl is already sad enough for me to not come, but think of her face, when she has to go, without anyone cheering her up, it'll probably make her sad and-"

"UGH, FINE! I'll go to the birthday party, where does it take place!"

"Oh, you'll have to go to my mother's place to know, I don't know."

Mike simply rolled his eyes, really wishing he isn't alive right now.

"Alright, but you own me."

"Thank you, Mike."

The phone call ends as Mike was standing there, wondering why he accepted to do this, well, he can't do anything as he doesn't want to break Jeremy's promise.

"Better get ready, so much for a day off." Mike sneered as he walks over to his bedroom to change clothes.

After he does that, he went to grab his wallet, no doubt he's gonna pay for something, and grab his keys, and started to walk out the door. The outside of his room wasn't any better. The walls were filled with dirt, sticky food and such, the floor was slippery and anyone can easily fall, with pieces of paper all over. Still, it was somewhere to live, right? As he started to walk down, he saw a figure, and he smiles.

"Hi, Mrs. Guzman.." Mike simply said while waving his hand around. " " looked over to Mike and smile a little, though disappeared quickly.

"It's only Ms. Guzman now, Mike." She quickly pointed out Mikes mistake as Mike blushed.

"Right right, I'm sorry, how goes it?"

"Oh, dating? Can't really find anyone that really is my type."

"Well, I could hook you up with some people if you want.."

"I'll consider it, anyways, what are you doing out of your apartment, isn't it your day off?"

"Hey, I get out, and well, Yay, but...I'm going to a birthday party."

"Oh, how sweet! Is it a friend of yours?"

"Close, Jeremy's sister."

"Oh, well, I see. Well, hope you have a good day, Mike."

"Same to you, Mrs-Ms. Guzman." Mike quickly said as he speed-walked out of the apartment.

Mike really liked Mrs. Guzman, two problems though. One, Mrs. Guzman is Mike's landlord, so it would be really awkward, in his eyes. Two, he was behind rent, so he thought it wouldn't really work if he's gonna be kicked out soon.

"Goddamnit Mike, it isn't gonna work. And besides, I won't let the same mistake happen twice!" Mike thought hardly while straightening himself up.

Luckily for him, the house isn't too far off as he quickly saw the neighborhood of Jeremy's mother. He walked a few more blocks as well as getting a drink, before actually making it. Jeremy's old house, or better known as Mrs. Fitzgerald home. It's a bit old looking, but still can hold up, while the paint was coming off, the bricks still were able to hold. He knocks the door, since there's no doorbell, and expected an answer. He heard footsteps.

"Coming, I'm coming!" A very motherly voice said as the noise was made, the voice kinda reminded him of...

"No...I gotta stop thinking about that..it happened a long time ago.." Mike lied to himself while holding back some tears, then the door swung open to a woman that was overly dressed, she was wearing tight jeans with a belt with a shirt that looks stuff, but she doesn't seem to mind, with a lot of makeup to cover the oldness of her age. She smiles as she saw Mike.

"Ahh, Mike! It's very nice to see you, my little baby wouldn't stop talking about you coming." Mrs. Fitzgerald said as she clasped her hands. Mike did his best to smile while not trying to cut himself.

"Yes! I'm sure Jeremy informed you.."

"Yes, I'm sad my big boy won't be here. But I understand. How's your job?"

Mike looked at her, swearing that he can feel his twitching, and she can tell.

"You don't like it."

"I don't, It barely gives me the money, and it's just fucking tedious."

"Why don't you work as a repairman for something, you have a degree on that, right?"

Mike then slapped himself, how can he forget? He has the basic knowledge of repairing things. Metal or wood, he can do it, as long as it isn't complex, he still wasn't sure.

"I do, but I can't really find anything that takes advantage of my repairing skills."

"I see, well-"

"MIKEY!" A very high pitched voice was heard from the mother.

Mike look behind the mother to see the little girl named "Susan", as the little girl hugged Mike really tight.

"Susan?" Mike simply says, "is it your birthday today?"

Susan nods eagerly, hugging him a bit more, before getting pulled back by her mother.

"Mikey! I can't wait to show you where we're going this year, it's gonna be so much fun!" Susan quickly, shouted while shaking with excitement.

"Well, what is this exciting place, then?"

"Bear pizza!"

"Huh?"

Susan gave a confused face while looking at Mike, as the Mother looked at her daughter with worry before answering Mikes answer.

"She meant _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_."

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? That fu-freaking creepy place?" Mike simply said as the smile lowered on Susan's face.

"It's not that creepy, Mikey! I heard it's so much fun!" Susan claimed while jumping around Mike.

"But…" Mike tried to say something but was quickly interrupted by Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"Give it a chance Michael, we're just inviting a few friends of Susan to join us, it can't be too bad, right?" Mrs. Fitzgerald had a very suspicious smile, but Mike shrugs it off.

"Maybe."

"Come on, Mike, let's get it over with." Is the finishing sentence, coming from the mother before she and Jeremy's sister started to walk.

Mike raised a few eyebrows, but he shrugged, probably she was as uncomfortable as he was.

 _Maybe_.

~Change~

Loud noises are all Bonnie heard, the kids cheering in the song Freddy's singing right now, all attention focused on him and the chicken, very little on him. Bonnie doesn't seem to mind it much as he stopped caring about getting attention a long time ago.

Freddy then ends the song, "Thank you, Thank you, everyone! Stay around to see us play more, we'll see you around kids, right Chica?" Freddy said to Chica.

"Yes, we will! Right, Bonnie?" Chica happily said, though, looking at Bonnie. Before Bonnie can say anything, Foxy spoke aloud, "Ay, there's no need to worry, we all will be back."

Bonnie then shut himself up, no one commenting how Foxy interrupted Bonnie, even if it didn't matter, as the curtains were closing. Bonnie simply didn't care, he didn't care about the children, he didn't care if he got interrupted, he didn't care if they thought he wasn't worthy anymore. He simply was in defeat and the worst part? He can't really do anything about it, he tried. But it just seems to make things worse, and that's the problem! He makes EVERYTHING worse. Even Freddy gets annoying how much of a drag Bonnie is, sometimes wishing he would just stop functioning.

Freddy noticed how annoyed Bonnie looked as simply rolled his eyes, "Get yourself together Bunny, we have a birthday girl coming up." He scoffed while looking at the bunny. The bunny simply didn't have an answer as he nodded slowly, Chica, watching Bonnie making a tiny scene to himself, simply frowned.

She truly wished to help Bonnie, but due to Freddy always watching her, she simply can't, she doesn't have the guts to do anything with Freddy around, you could call that cowardly. Chica at one time attempted to help Bonnie by distracting Freddy while the Bunny getting something he wasn't allowed to have. It failed at the end and she was banished to be around Bonnie, disobeying will lead to punishment, and she has seen what Freddy will do to others, she simply doesn't want to be in line. She sighed as she wanted to do something, but can do nothing with Freddy around.

Freddy straightens his tie, while sharply asking, "You two better be ready, I don't want more disappointment. You see what happens when you disappoint." Chica and Bonnie only nod, not daring to speak against him, Freddy smirked and got ready. The announcer then spoke in the speakers, "Hello? Hello, hello! We have a special birthday party today! A little girl becoming seven! Give her an applause!"

A whole lot of clapping was heard behind the curtains, "And now, to introduce her to the great Fazbear Gang!" The announcer proudly.

Freddy and Chica were already putting on the fake smiles while Bonnie didn't. Bonnie got a good look at the birthday girl, she looked to be smaller than she should be as well as the curly brown hair, with a bow on her head. A red dress covered her with black shoes. She screamed to see the Gang!

"Freddy, Chica, Bunny!" The girl yelled out as she jumps up and down, to peoples amusement, except Bonnie. Bonnie felt like correcting the girl, but he remembers what Freddy said and simply just stands there.

"Why hello there, birthday girl! My name is Freddy Fazbear! And here's Chica!"

"Hi there, Birthday Girl! Eating those yummy pizzas?"

The girl eagerly nodded while holding a slice.

Freddy smiled down at the girl, "That's great! How about a little song for you?"

Just as she was about to say, "yes", a voice spoke aloud.

"What about the bunny?"

Everyone turned their head to the voice, wanting to know why the voice just interrupted the conversation. Mike was standing there, pointing towards the Bunny animatronic.

"The bunny...What about his introduction?" Mike simply asked while wondering why he hasn't been introduced.

Freddy glared at Mike for a bit, "Damn human. Why the hell do you care about his intro?" Freddy thought as he put on his fake smile, he can't just reject him, it'll look the opposite the way kids see him. "Oh right, of course! Bonnie! Bonnie, introduce yourself!" Freddy sharply turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie for a sec froze, he didn't expect to actually introduce himself and was NOT expecting a human to actually notice this, and he couldn't, he wish to speak, but his voice box is broken. A lot of eyes were being stared at him, as Bonnie put on his fake smile, Bonnie quickly waved as he looked down. Susan tilted her head before smiling. The others simply wanting the introduction to end already.

"I like him, he's cute!"

Bonnie for a sec, felt something, before brushing it off and quickly got back into holding still.

Bonnie looked over to Freddy, knowing Freddy is getting angry on the inside. Freddy grumbled something under his mouth for others to not hear before smiling.

"Let's get this song on the road!" Freddy announced as the song started to play.

The performance begins once again, as Bonnie's hands automatically started playing the guitar, and so do the others. Bonnie's mind was somewhere else, why did that human care about his introduction? Does the human simply give others a fair chance? Or in a small chance, actually cares about him? Nah, he couldn't, maybe just simply saw that he wasn't introduced. He kept on glancing at the human that asked, the human stared back, very neutrally.

~Change~

"That Bunny is weird," Mike mumbled to himself while sitting down, he notices that the Animatronic kept on staring at him time and time during the cheesy song the gang was playing.

When he first arrived at this place, it seemed a bit too childish for his taste, as well as some shivers. He HAD heard of the rumors of this place, though he intends to excuse them as, "a bunch of baloney", still, it's in the back of his mind when he looks at this place, and so far, those rumors are coming up. He noticed during the song's performance that the bunny isn't really showing that he's going along the flow, heck the animatronics goes out of its way to look at him during a turn that shouldn't be possible. Still, he was animatronic, and animatronics tend to do that, so why did he think they had emotions, they can't, right?

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice came up, grabbing Mikes attention, to see a man that had a uniform on that looked annoyed, an employee.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why did you make the bear show Bonnie, it was pretty unnecessary."

This for some reason, made Mike mad, causing his cheeks to go red a bit.

"Just to let you know, I'm up for fair chances. The bunny looked interesting as well as I just noticed, nothing wrong with that, huh?"

"But I still believe we could have gone without it."

Mike stared at the man while the man walked off, almost wanting to flip him off, but only sighed. He supposes he was right, but same could be said with the rest, in his mind. And so, the music ends, making Mike look back on stage.

"Birthday Girl, maybe you should meet Foxy, he's very much into pirates!" Freddy exclaimed while pointing towards Pirates Cove.

"He'll be ready in a few minutes with a couple of kids! So hurry on if you want!" Chica added while waving to Susan.

"Okay!" Susan easily was convinced while her mother grabbed her arm and started to walk over to Pirates Cove, leaving Mike and a couple of random families. Though, Mrs. Fitzgerald came over to the table.

"If you feel like joining us, Mike. You can.."

Mike just nodded as the mother went back to follow Susan to the cove, though slowly.

"How about another regular song, folks?" Freddy yelled out, heard throughout all the restaurant.

"Yay!"

"And a 1, And a 2, And a 3!"

"Going to the cove," Mike mumbled to himself, not wanting to hear such a cheesy song, he got up and walked over to the cove.

The cove wasn't too bad, but it looks like it was renewing, not surprising him as he saw the kids eagerly waiting for the fox, giving him the message that the Fox was popular.

"Mikey! Are you excited?!" Susan excited to jump onto Mike while Mike clumsy hugged Susan.

"Ummm..sure?"

Susan was convinced easily as she yelled out a little, Mike couldn't help but feel embarrassed, while the mother laughed a bit and grabbed her daughter.

"Susan, how about sitting at an open spot? And save us from the room."

"Okay!"

Susan ran to an open spot, while Mike and the Mom looked at each other.

"Don't mind her, Michael, she's just way too excited."

"I know, It actually kinda reminds me of myself when I got new things back in the days."

"I'm sure Susan and You would have been great friends then."

"You are saying as if we aren't now."

"Maybe a bit closer."

Mike and Mrs. Fitzgerald chuckled though, Mrs. Fitzgerald looked to be worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Micheal, it's just...well...I'm not a good fan of this place."

"That makes two of us, too...cheesy.."

"I find that fine, it's just...well.."

Mike stared at the women, she also stood quiet, while they were waiting, a certain rocky voice boomed up.

"Ahoy, Mateys! Ahoy t' me Pirate Cove!"

The children cheer for the Fox, while Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Th' names Foxy! Now, be this th' birthday lass? She's a pretty one..." Foxy fiercely look at Susan, with Susan blushing and nodding. "A quick one says I, I hope ye 'ave a mighty fun Birthday!" Foxy loudly said while making movements, making the children laugh. In the back, Mike couldn't help. It feels weird in all of this, a bit out of place.

"This bothers me."

Mrs. Fitzgerald looked over to Mike, while coughing, "What you mean, Mike? Sure, it's a bit childish, but it's good in that way."

"I know but, I can't help it."

"Help with what?"

"Can't help but feel...something is wrong.."

"I'm sure it's just that the Fox is making an exaggerated speech."

"Yay...I guess.."

Mrs. Fitzgerald seemed somewhat happy and pushes her attention to Foxy, but not Mike. For some reason, he can't help but feel..this is fake. Yay, their animatronics so of course their faking it, but he feels there's, even more, faking to it, like their faking their act.

"Damn it, Mike, they're faking it, of course, they are programmed to be like this, why am I thinking this way?" Mike thought to himself while clenching his hands. Stupid random thoughts, right?

Mike then shifted his attention to the stage, the Bunny seems to be looking down for some reason, maybe it was a glitch? Mike shook off this random bought as he shouldn't really care, he has a birthday party to pay attention.

~Change~

Hours pass as Mike felt himself dying on the inside, it was just as bad as he participated, if not worse. It wasn't bad at first, but it got worse and worse as the hours go, and the songs got to him. A lot of cheesy songs, going back and forth when a Pirate Fox that tells bad stories in his opinion, with a bear that smiles way too much, a chicken that sucks up, and a bunny that looks like he has depression but sings and dances the opposite of that. Heck, the songs they sing are so terrible to him. He went to the bathroom just to get all his frustration out to how terrible this is.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCK!" Mike yelled out while covering his mouth, he didn't really want to be heard and get kicked out, still, he needed to get his frustration out somehow.

"'I LOVE PIZZA, I LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE!' Why is this so fucking annoying?! God!" Mike almost yelled out but sneered at the end of himself.

It then got quiet, aside from Mike's aggressive grunts, you ever wondered that you felt like you were being watched? That's how Mike is feeling right now. He then turned around for no reason, seeing nothing as he expected a little.

"I'm losing my mind….maybe...I need get my fucking head sorted." Mike grumbled as he then sighed loudly and walked out, not noticing a pair of eyes behind him.

Mike walked back to the area, only to find Susan eagerly waiting for her Mikey.

"Mikey! It's about to happen!"

"Huh? What's gonna happen?"

Susan giggled while spinning around, she was super excited to tell Mikey.

"The gang is gonna wish me a happy birthday!"

Mike did his best to use his fake smile and fake happy voice.

"That's great! I'll be there for you!"

"Yay!"

Susan skipped away to the table she's destined to get her cake, while Mike was there to sit how to sit out the birthday song.

"I'm very sure they're gonna sing her the birthday song, which...ugh.."

Mike walked towards Susan's table to sit down and examined how this place looks, to the child's eye, it looks perfectly fine and is all good, but to any other person who's older, they can see what's wrong with this place. These walls were filled with a crack that was almost covered by drawings as well as the paint coming off of it. The lights flinched only seconds within minutes, nothing too noticeable, but still pretty cheap in Mikes' eyes. The tables were dented a little while the stains on the table were there throughout the years of the pizzeria. The worse would be the animatronics, they looked to be old looking in some ways while they look dirty, more specifically, the Bunny. Chica, Foxy, and Freddy didn't seem to be all dirty, though still there, the Bunny look as it wasn't cleaned at all throughout the years, making him almost bad for him.

"Too bad you sing such annoying songs." Mike almost said for others to hear, but quieted himself down. The song ends as Freddy puts on that smile that Mike started to hate.

"Now then, it's time for a very special song! For a very special girl." Freddy cheerfully shouted to the audience.

It seemed painfully obvious who it was since they already introduced Susan. But they still make it out to be like they don't know, it makes Mike imagining himself breaking Freddy's hand to tell the bear to fuck off.

"I think I seeee her.." Freddy overly announced while making his arms look as he was seeking her. Susan quietly was giggling to herself. "Ah! There she is! Why don't we sing you a birthday song?"

Susan nod and jump to make sure to let him know she does want him to do it.

"Alright! Let me and Chica come over there, as well as Foxy!" Freddy said as he started to walk over to her.

For the second time, Mike looked at the bunny to come over as well, but he stood in place, looking down to the floor. Mike thought of some theories as the Bunny was showing such a weird behavior. Was because he hasn't been upgraded for a long time and he stopped functioning right? Was it because something has happened to cause the bunny to be this way? Or was it because...their sentient? The last theory is a dumb one since their behavior is too robotic, still, it's an option he wanted to try out. Mike decided to walk towards the stage where everyone's attention is to Susan's, though, one pair of eyes saw him what he was doing. Mike jumped on stage, causing some noise to the purple animatronic as he raises his head up to see Mike.

Mike stood there with his arms folded, "Hello?"

Bonnie didn't move as he looked at Mike with his red eyes.

"Can you hear me right now?"

Bonnie went to nod his head, but then saw something, he saw Freddy glaring at him from afar, Freddy also made a rule about showing your awareness to humans, Bonnie in the side panicked and looked at Mike, with slightly more widening eyes.

"Hello?"

Bonnie didn't move.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Mike continued to ask,

"Come on, I saw you not really doing the performances."

He kept going, but as he does, the Bunny got more and more emotionless, later on, was fed up, he sighed.

"Knew it."

Mike walked off, he wanted to test out that they were sentient, but from that bunny's response, he could tell it wasn't the case. The bunny sighed to himself as he saw Freddy looked back to Susan, satisfy that Bonnie didn't do it. Bonnie felt sad as he looked even more down, a chance to be wasted.

~Change~

After what seems to be forever in Bonnie's eyes. The gifts and cake were finished as the birthday girl was leaving. He didn't really mind this birthday since it was a getaway from Freddy's teasing. But what made his day was that human showing that his concern about the bunny, he's pretty sure he just wanted to see if the bunny is really sentient, but he did it with care. It at least made these hours bearable as closing time is close, and some employees were left.

"Well, we're gonna have another night guard." The employee grumbled as he continued to wipe the floors. The other one simply rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? That's the third one this month! Why the hell do these night guards quit within the week?" The girl simply stomped her foot a little.

"Because the pay isn't really worth it?"

"Maybe, Or it's just boring. No one in the right mind would go into this place at midnight, nothing worth stealing!"

"Who knows, the place has a lot of secrets."

"True. But most of them to me aren't worth discovering. Now, just finish the job and go home."

The male simply nods as he continues to finish the floor, the female going to the door. During the conversation, Freddy smile, while Bonnie frowned more. They've been killing night guards for years, they all still very remember what it was like when they got their first kill, Freddy seemed pleased as Bonnie didn't know what to think, Bonnie was against it at first, but he now goes along with it as Freddy demands to do his job to kill the night guard. Bonnie doesn't understand why Freddy carves it, Its like candy, or drugs to Freddy (Bonnie's doesn't even know what a drug is.), it's something your addicted to, and in this case, it's murder, in a way, Bonnie thinks that's why Freddy is so aggressive to him, maybe killing night guards has gotten into Freddy being a jerk, though, that wouldn't explain why he acting like a jerk before killing the night guards. Bonnie shook off the thoughts as he sees them as unimportant for now.

"It's about time they got a new one, I've been waiting." Freddy slowly whispers as he shook a bit in excitement.

"Why were you waiting for that? Weren't you already happy enough to see the kids?" Chica asked, which caused Freddy to look at her intensely.

"Of course, they keep us in business. The night guards are where the fun begins."

Bonnie, he felt anger, did Freddy see kids as nothing but distractions? Does he simply only care about killing?

"Business? Do you only care about them keeping us here?" Chica rudely asked while shaking a bit. Freddy glares.

"Maybe, but like I said, the real fun is when we..or I get to kill the night guard. Since you two do barely the job."

"You asked us to, against our will!" Chica argued, making Freddy growl.

"Sure, but you could do better, but I don't really care as I get to kill."

Bonnie couldn't take it as he really shook. He knew Freddy didn't care much of anything as killing night guards, but not caring about the children that bring joy, and thinking nothing of Chica and Foxy?

"Anywho, the night guard should be com-"

In a Bonnie suddenly smack Freddy, even though he was animatronic. Bonnie then realized what he just did as Freddy slowly, and creepily turn his head to him, giving the bunny shivers.

"What?" Freddy coldly asked, glaring Bonnie at his pump.

Bonnie was shaking.

Silent filled the air as Freddy stared into Bonnie, as Bonnie felt as he was shrinking. The purple animatronic felt as he wanted to continue on how terrible Freddy is as an entertainer, but he stood silent.

"I see, daring to tell me to, smacking me, I see." Freddy calmly said while looking away. Chica was standing there, not knowing what to say as Freddy looked up. To both Bonnie and Chicas surprise, Freddy smiled.

"Keep quiet, the night guard is coming."

Bonnie and Chica did as they were told, but still surprised, what Bonnie let off the hook that quickly? Maybe, maybe not. But then the Manager came out as he waited in front of the door. The door opens, the animatronics guessing it's the night guard coming in early.

"So, you know the drill right?" The manager asked, his voice with concern.

"Of course, come in here by 12:00 all the way to 6:00, while always staying in the office, but in case of emergency." The night guard said, sounding casual and smooth.

"Good, I'll see you by 6:00, hopefully, you don't quit."

"Why would I quit?"

The manager goes silent as he leaves, and the night guard looking confused.

"Shouldn't be too hard, who would rob a pizzeria for kids?" The guy smirks while smiling up onto the stage.

"Damn, these guys are even creepier than on the commercials. So creepy that it'll probably scare off any potential criminals." The guy said while tilting his head. He then heads off to where the office is usually is.

Bonnie expected Freddy to say a sneering comment to the guy, but Freddy said nothing, with that smile on his face, it was starting to scare Bonnie a bit. What is Freddy planning? Time passes as Bonnie watches the clock close to 12:00, meaning his free roam will come. Though, he was worried for the Night Guard, since he seems so young, but...he can't go against Freddy's orders, no matter how tempting it is.

12:00 A.M. struck as Bonnie felt his legs loosen, meaning he can move. But the second that happened...

"Bunny, go after him." Freddy simply said Bonnie was shocked.

"But...You usually make Bonnie stay until that phone call ends.."

"This one is an exception, now go before I do it myself."

Bonnie simply moves to the back room, far away from the office, though he'll have to move. It was super strange, he never moved this early, simply because Freddy's tells him not to, but why now? He started to worry about his earlier words, "shut up" came to mind, was Freddy planning to punish him somehow? He doesn't know as he moves his head a bit. He's pretty sure the night guard right now is freaking out and doesn't know what to do, as well as the phone...guy explaining things to him. Time passes as he then decides to move to the main area, he walks out of the back room and he instantly notices something.

Bonnie thought to, where is Freddy, no one as he saw an empty stage.

Chica was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't matter. Was Freddy breaking his own rules now? Now this has gone too far, not only was he already upset that Freddy really didn't care about the children, but now he's breaking his own rules, he simply couldn't take it. He thought hard, was it worth to save one life from a bad bear? Maybe. He instantly to the office, he didn't care if he was gonna get scowled at by Freddy for breaking the rules, at least in his mind right now. He simply needed to prevent Freddy from breaking too many rules that he made up himself. He went over to see the office door open, he peeked in and was horrified.

What he saw was Freddy grabbed the night guard and was choking him, Bonnie walked in and Freddy smiled. "There you are, Bunny. I have a job for you." He casually said as he wrapped his arms around the guard. Bonnie folded his hands and attempts to look brave.

Bonnie demanded an answer, though he knew Freddy couldn't hear that, as he glared at Freddy, but then stopped as Freddy glared at him.

"Since your earlier behavior, I've been thinking of a good punishment, and I thought, hey, why not Bonnie get his first kill?" Bonnie's eyes widen as he then realized why Freddy has done this.

Bonnie's optics widen a bit, did Freddy do all of this, just to punish him? That's just insane, as fear came up, but as well as disbelief, was he going this far, just for a simple slap.

"I'll do anything to get my way, now finish the job." Freddy simply asked as he held the guard still.

Bonnie simply didn't have a choice, but he didn't want to do this, he in his eyes, never killed one night guard. All the work goes to Freddy and Foxy, but now? He's gonna have to do it.

Bonnie waved his hands around, making the movements that he doesn't want to do this.

"No, you're gonna go grab the night guard and finished him inside the suit, a simple task at best. Now do it." Freddy did not hesitate with those words, as he pushes forward the human. Bonnie suddenly felt strange, like, those words were a bit hypothesizing. Bonnie stared at the human, as the human stared back with fear in his eyes. Bonnie could tell that the human wanted to run away, now seeing why people would quit, but...for some reason, he couldn't disobey Freddy, for some reason he couldn't...

 _Bonnie will kill him tonight._

Bonnie look at the human emotionlessly before seeing the glaring Freddy, he grabbed the human tightly.

"Please...don't hurt..me.." The security guard begged while waving his limbs around. Bonnie did the opposite as he felt he cracked a few bones in the human.

"I'm happy you applying, now stuff him into the suit." Freddy smiled at the sight. Bonnie sighed and walked out of the room and towards the main area.

"Please, Let me go, I didn't mean to call you guys creepy!" The guy felt like he was apologizing, but secretly nothing can really be done to save this guys life.

Bonnie simply, and emotionlessly went to the back room, he started to search for the pieces for the suit, he has seen how Freddy and Foxy done it, yet, it disgusts him how he knows how to do it, and more that's HE is the one doing it. But if he didn't, Freddy swore he was gonna get it..like last time. He puts the pieces of the suit of Freddy together while looking at the tied up Night Guard, he was wiggling like a worm as he yells out multiple things Bonnie didn't want to hear, Bonnie places the completed suit next to the guard, which the guard attempted to knock down the suit. The bunny then started to shove the man into the suit, with the man attempting to kick the bunny for him to be free, nothing was proven Bonnie starred at the man, feeling very guilty, as he hung his head a little, holding onto the head,

"P-Please...he-help…" The pain was getting to the employee as he started to scream, but his screams were coming low.

Bonnie slowly, and in a movie fashion way, placed the head, blood started to come out of the inside, the animatronic staring blankly at the dying guard, the screams were heard as well as some cursing, but it was blank to Bonnie as it was dying out. That last thing he heard from the almost dead human was…

"why…" before a final crack was heard.

Bonnie stared, he stared for a decent amount of time before he truly stood as he realized what just happened, another person stuffed, and not by an evil bear, but a bunny, HIM. He started to break down a little as he slowly sank in. Bonnie could feel Freddy spying on him, smirking widely, Bonnie fell to the ground, not daring to witness he just have done, heck, he didn't even know why he really did it, he could of…

"I'm glad you've done it well, good job Bunny. Your first kill." Freddy taunted him from behind as he heard his footsteps disappear. Bonnie glared from behind only to collapse.

The only thing he can think that can come out, why does he even bother?

Bonnie couldn't stand it, he simply couldn't. Why the hell did he do it? He had all the control, didn't he? So why did he follow Freddy's order so blindly? These thoughts continued to make Bonnie sad and looked down.

Bonnie continued to look down, but then was glitching a bit before he blacked out.

 **A/N: And there's that, I know it's generic for it to be taken place in the first game, in the first nights, but trust me, I'm gonna try to make them interesting, I've already written the next part, But I would like to know if it's worth publishing, review so I would know. Do you like this start, do you dislike it? Should I even bother? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Night of Beginnings

**A/N: I didn't really get any reviews, which is a bit of a letdown, but I did get a follow! I appreciate it! But anyways, I presume if someone is willing to follow the story, I might continue! This story would have been out earlier, but there was a decent amount of debate and correcting in this chapter, and this is the result, Enjoy if possible!**

She opens her eyes, the place! It looked like it was functioning, the games seem to be working again, the lights were never brighter than ever, the place seems to have gained a very nice makeover, but, why? Did it mean that the place finally is opening again after what the company has decided? She truly didn't decide whenever it was her friends surprising her or not. She went out of her way to actually say a thing, however, not a word was spoken. It's like the mouth was glued shut. But as she examined her mouth, she noticed her whole body seemed to have been cleaner, the joints were nice and everything, it was a miracle, are they actually coming back in business after so long? It was incredible!

However, as she looked around, she noticed she couldn't move, instantly, panic started to rise. Didn't they get rid of the mode of free roam? Her panic rise more and more, now the thing would repeat, the terror of Freddy was also rising, she was afraid of that bear, and he thought they got rid of him, but as she looked around, he started to calm down, it was her friends, no sigh of the evil bear, though they also looked to be cleaned, it was getting ok again.

The doors swung open as a man that looked he was scared out of his life, that had messed up brown hair, all over the place, he shakes in fear as he locked the doors quickly and ran without noticing the chicken waving at him.

Surprisingly, the bear and the bunny animatronic started to then move, which was a relief, but then her body started to move out of her will, and attempts to speak were known.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to play with this one, Freddy!" The bunny, which was familiar to her, said towards "Freddy", while Freddy looked back, and it wasn't the glare that the original one does, it's a smile, a knowing smile.

"Me too! And after that, we can hand them to the other versions of us!" "Freddy" suggest as then, he giggled.

"Yah! What about you, Chica?"

"Chica" then, out of control, starred at the Bear, out of her control, her own voice speaks without her consent. "I'm ready for you two!" A voice that sounded more ready than ever, against her own body going against his will.

Chica realized what was happening, she wasn't in control, someone else was, as the body chatted away with the bear before the bear made a fake cough. "Ahem, you two, we have a game to play! Don't we want to play already?" The bunny nod, as Chica, wish she could shake, but the vision shakes up and down, meaning it's nodding. The Freddy smiled, "Good! How about you go first Bonnie since you want to go more." The vision nods again, as the bunny nods and started to make his way leaving the bear and her, but millions of thoughts came, are they seriously going through this again? She thought they now knew what they're now doing was wrong, but it looks as they no longer remember, with her out of control, it isn't possible, then again, them being in this situation again shouldn't be possible.

"So Chica, have you ever wonder what our bigger selves do with the security guards after we capture them?" The bear asked so innocently, while the vision looks around, with the inner Chica screaming the answer, but nothing comes out.

"I don't know Freddy, but I'm willing to bet they play with the guard too!" The voice outside of her will, speak the false answer, but the inner one knew it. They actually stuff the guard, to play with them, but she couldn't speak, so the answer isn't out.

After some time of struggling and the chit-chat between the chicken and the bear, Freddy finally turns to her very sharply, "I think it's time for you to go, have fun!" The bear waved, while the vision nods.

The body began to walk to the left to another hallway, and there it was, the office, from the distance, she saw a man that was wearing a Freddy mask, the body shaking, though the voice says otherwise. "Freddy? Where was that other guy?"

That was weird, the young-sounding blur animatronic sounded convinced it was Freddy, even though Chica could see it's a human, yet, why was it easily fooled? The vision walks towards one of the rooms, and it's one of the Party rooms, The first left one. (In a Security's Guard P.O.V., it's the far right one.)

While Chica kinda gives up at this point, she didn't give up. She at least tried to yell out one thing, but she knew it was no use. Her voice was erased, as well as the body was acting like her younger self, but that seems to be something, was she experiencing a flashback? She never had any of those, not once. Maybe she's grown to the point to have these?

The vision then was entering the very familiar room, except the room she knew was more decorated and more useful, it's just a party room that used to be, evidence that indeed, this is probably a flashback, it's still very weird.

The vision walks around a bit before completely freezing, facing right directly at the camera. It was the same thing she has done when they were going after the night guard. As time flies, the not so her body started to move out, and lie, her when it was newer to her, going more forward to the hallway.

As the vision continued to stare down the entrance to the hallway, she wondered why she did this, Sure, it was to distract the guard, but later on, she remembers she was caught every single time, due to how slow she can get. She can remember why she did it, but she wouldn't think it, not ever.

Then, a light appeared, and it was a flashlight, later on, to be known of her, but it was interesting to find the flashlight a bit distracting, Though if there's, one thing, Chica can definitely see, she's grown out of this.

In Chica's eyes, there is the age to the animatronic, the biggest prove would be Bonnie, Bonnie went first online, was super childish as he played around a lot, getting into trouble a lot. But as time goes, he becomes less and less childish, now he's at the point to give very sarcastically, but willing to help in situations for the gang, as well as play the guitar well. Chica felt as he aged too, he remembers pulling a lot of stunts with his "friends" back in the days, messing with the lights, making jokes that didn't make much sense, and so on. She now feels she could take on anything without much reaction. Freddy is also one, Freddy was as childish with them, even though was the leader, he still didn't take things seriously, like earlier. However, when the time was right, he took all responsibility as well as make the best decisions, now he's willing to protect his whole family, though lately, that's become a problem. Foxy..oh...well...

Chica didn't realize she drifted off as the vision started to enter the vent. A lot of familiar feels were made as it crawled to where a camera was there. "Why do they put cameras invents? Rats?" Chica questioned himself, not expecting an answer, though, it made her question why she never questions this before, then again, they were younger animatronics...that act exactly like their "younger" selves. It's frustrating her, that she can't see the recall this, and yet, it feels as if this means something, but she feels the need to not care. She simply doesn't, but curiously is too big in her mind of now, the vision looked at the camera for a little bit before starting to crawl to the exit of the vent, a bright light hits the vision, the office. The office was pretty big once you enter, though, it had plushies on the desk, as well it had no doors, that was a questionable choice. The poster of themselves, which too much reminded her of those days. Chica put her attention on her face, it truly reminded her of the clueless days, when she thought she was doing nothing wrong, and everything felt happy, well, until that day happened. And there he was, the Night Guard, who a night guard wearing the Freddy Mask and staring at the vision. As the vision started to come into the room and look at the night guard carefully to make sure, all the sudden, her vision of the vision was blackening,

"...I..." If felt that she was fainting when not really, it was...the end.

Then she lost herself.

~Change~

She jumps up completely, complete voice box hiccups, as well as her arms, waving, she was making so much noise to that Freddy and Bonnie opened up the room to her "room."

"Chica! Chica! What happened?"

Chica took at the moment, she was back, everything was back, but back then, it wasn't. It wasn't what it seems, though, it didn't make sense, but it seems it was only Bonnie and Freddy, where was...

"Hey, Foxy could have heard me, where is she?" Chica asked, while Bonnie lowered his eyelids and pushed forward.

"She's-"

"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

Everyone shifted to the small boy, who was shaking, with no sign of stopping, Freddy cupped up the little boy. The little boy can be recognized from a lot of places, as the little boy cried.

"Shhhh...What's wrong?" Freddy whisper, the little boy kept on crying.

"It's Foxy!"

Everyone then froze, Freddy turns his head towards Bonnie, which he nods and ran out the door, with Chica still shaken up from what happened, and a question remained.

 _Why?_

~Change~

"Get up! Get up now!"

A voice that came off angry, a voice Bonnie knew. But his eyelids were still closed, his eyelids wanting to open, they shot open, his vision that he can control took a look at Foxy.

Bonnie waved at Foxy, but scoff it off.

"Whatever! You have 5 minutes left before it's 6:00 A.M."

Bonnie stared at him, has it been that long already? That was...bizarre, he was still thinking about was just happened as Foxy glared at him before making his exit out of the back room.

Foxy was a friend back in the days for Bonnie, each time Bonnie messes up (even though he was an animatronic.), Foxy cheered him on or even backed him up. Foxy always knew what Bonnie needed, and he grants it, when Bonnie needed support through the rough times, Foxy comforted him, and when Bonnie needed a laugh, he got one from Foxy. Oh how he misses those times, nowadays, Foxy intents to ignore Bonnie as he gets annoyed to see him, He almost no way calls him, "Bonnie", just like Freddy. He doesn't know why, did he do something wrong? Was Freddy's Attitude towards Bonnie affected Foxy? Or simply something happened he wasn't aware of, whatever it is, he wanted the old Foxy back, heck, he doesn't use his ascent that much anymore. Bonnie didn't realize how little time he had left.

Bonnie only sighed to himself as he started to slowly walk back to the stage, almost wanting to stop and go back, but he had to go back. Bonnie got ready for his free roam to be locked away, as another day starts, Bonnie still thinking about why he has witnessed, at least he'll have something to think about when this day goes on, and yet, something felt off as if something bad happened.

He wondered.

~Change~

Ringing.

Ringing is all Mike heard for the past few minutes, it was driving him crazy. He thought that ignoring the phone will make the caller go away, but the caller really wants Mike to get up and walk up for the phone. Mike swore a little as he started to open his eyes a bit. His dream wasn't anything too special. It was a small bunny bar or some shit like that. He grumbled a bit as he grabbed the non-portable phone.

"What is it?" Mike simply said as he didn't bother to check the number.

"You're fired."

Mikes eyes widen as he realized who was calling, "Jeffery? You're firing me?" Mike mouth slowly said as starred at the phone. Jeffery grumbled from the other side before continuing.

"Mike, you're fired, we simply don't see a reason to continue having you here with all the conditions you bring, as well as you don't do the greatest job here."

This wasn't the best start of the day to Mike, "Y-You can't fucking fire me! I need this job!"

"Find another job, simple as that."

"I can't find any more jobs! I need it."

"Sorry, Mike."

"Your mother fuc-"

The phone went dead as Mike sat up, feeling disbelieve that they'll fire him just like that, and what did they mean he's done a poor job? He did what he asked.

"Great, now I need another one, that's fucking fantastic, err.." Mike grumbled while walking out of his room. He thought about watching some TV, but he thought he should get a job as soon as possible since he's behind rent and he doesn't want to go any further down. Maybe he'll have to look at the old newspaper from one month ago since he doesn't feel like spending money on the new newspaper. Then a knock was heard. Mike cursed to himself as he opened the door, only to find Ms. Guzman standing there, Mike felt like an idiot and straighten himself up.

"G-Good morning Mr-Ms. Guzman. What you're doing here?" Mike a cough only a tiny bit, with Ms. Guzman coughing as well.

"I was just coming up to see how were you...and well, wake you, it's a nice change that you did it yourself."

Mike felt a blush, not from love, but from embarrassment. Though Ms. Guzman notices something about Mike, "Something wrong, Mike?"

"O-Oh," Mike then lowered his head, "you noticed, I uh..lost..my..job.."

Ms. Guzman then looked sadden, "Oh..well, that's bad. Since you are behind rent. Mike, I can only do so much to keep you here."

"I know, I need to think quick."

Both starred at each other, making Mike sweat, before the landlord than to look brighten, "Maybe I can help!"

Mike blushed as he looked up again.

"Y-You don't have to, I'll look through my one-month newspaper."

"That's no good Mike," She crosses her arms, "You never know if some of the jobs are no longer available. Hang on!"

Ms. Guzman ran downstairs as Mike scratched his head a little, was she getting her new paper? Minutes later, she came back when some.

"Here you go, today's newspaper."

"Wow!" Mike grabbed the newspaper, Yes! "Thanks, Ms. Guzman!"

"Your welcome, just make sure you manage to get a new job!"

"Thanks…."

She smiles as she walked down the stairs. Mike slapped himself.

"Damn it, I look like such an idiot. Never mind that now, I gotta get to work." Mike nodded to himself while going back inside. He started to flip the pages to the job section.

"Let's see, Cashier at Mc- Pass, Janitor for...no. Babysitter, Fuck no." Mike looked across to see anything that could help him get a good buck. It looked as if he was running out of luck, but as he got to the last jobs, something caught his eye.

"Freddy...Fazbear's...Pizza..wait.." Mike was surprised to see this, "Wanting Night Guard, only for...120$. That can actually cover to rent. Then I'll get back on my toes!" Mike said to himself. He started to make a phone call for the phone number that was placed under the wanted section, minutes later, the place answers.

"Yes? I want to position for Night Guard. Yes, I'm sure. Meet you right now? Sure! Wow, that was quick." Mike said naturally asset the phone down, as he was then set, not thinking fully out as he ran to his room to get dress. Mike got dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans, the cleanest ones since he wanted to look professional and smart. He liked to call this pair, "The Lucky Pair". He needed this job in order to recover some rent, then he could get a better job.

"All set, now to get the job." Mike smiled as he started to walk out.

Mike waved a goodbye to Ms. Guzman and told her about the job. She simply smiled and waved back. Mike remember where the place was since he went there yesterday. Mike thought about calling Jeremy before doing the trip, but he decided not to, to not worry Jeremy much about his job lost. When Mike started to go the directions to the pizzeria, he considers his thoughts from yesterday. A lot of weird things happened yesterday. The annoying songs from the man lying animatronics, presences everywhere, a very weird bunny and the list goes on. Something was going on, but he really doesn't know if he wants to know. He would probably be disappointed to find it's just a creepy restaurant and it's just errors. Mike thought about that little scene he made back without the Bunny's introduction. He wondered why they skipped it, I mean, isn't the sort of the band, or simply just a supporter? Why did the bunny then introduce himself when Mike called it out? Mike didn't know who lost he was in his thoughts before hitting a something.

"Ow..fucking hell," Mike grumbled as he looked to hit a seat. Mike rolled his eyes as he spots the corner of his eyes, the pizzeria. He quickly walks towards it without second thoughts as he started to slow down and look at it.

In an area like his, it was pretty out of place. Since the town was fairly large and have the standard things you need it to be a town, the pizzeria was just a bonus. Mike then started to slowly open the doors to the restaurant as he stared. A lot of children today, with the atmosphere looking brighter than before, As he was looking around, an employee was approaching him.

"Sir, you do know that you should have a child with you right?" The female with shiny black long hair asked while she crosses her arms.

Mike swift his attention to the engaging employee.

"Oh, I'm here for a position actually."

"Oh, you must be Mike! I've done the phone call, here for the night guard position?" The employee switches modes very quickly, which was surprising to Mike.

"Yay, Because...Why..not.." Mike said slowly, not wanting to admit he needed the money to pay rent.

"I guess...questions should be asked in the small interview. Come with me."

Mike nodded as the women started to lead Mike somewhere.

"So..what's your name?" Mike asked, starting to feel even more stupid, The girl flipped her hair a bit while starting a coughing a bit.

"Huh? Oh right, my name is Jenny Smith. An employee for months as of now. What's yours?"

"Mike. Mike Schmidt."

"Nice to meet you, Mike, but we better hurry."

Mike and Jenny walked to a room, after knocking the door, the room was filled with Fazbear merchandise, with newspaper on the walls, any kind of plushie you can imagine, as the walls were Fazbear all over. There was a desk that sits the man that owns the place. He was looking at Mike, intensely, which was giving Mike some shivers behind his spine.

"Hello, Mike." The voice was a bit stale, the supposed Manager looks over to Jenny, "Jenny, you can wait outside."

Jenny nods as she turns her back before giving one last glance at a Mike before leaving.

"So Mike Schmidt, ready to start?" The voice then felt very welcoming, a good sign to Mike, or at least.

"Of course, but I gotta ask, why today? I mean, I appreciate that it's today, but from the looks of it, you seem busy."

"Oh, believe it or not. I'm not that busy. I intend to see what's up here in Freddy's. I have plenty of time, Mike. So you can take your time."

Mike simply tilted his head as he sat down on the opposite side of the table from the owner.

"So, let's start with the introduction. My name is Mr. Fazbear. My first name shouldn't matter much as the name is rare here. I am the owner of this place as I manage a lot of things here."

"Sure...My name is Mike Schmidt. I am an unemployed person that is in desperate need of this."

"I see, well, let's start with the basic questions. Do you have experience?"

"When it comes to guarding, I suppose. I guarded a house one time."

"How old are you?"

"24."

"Can you stay up and resist?"

"Yay, Too many nights of staying up."

"You're hired."

"Wait what?"

Mike was dumbfounded. Seriously? Was it that easy? He didn't in ask for license or such. Heck, it was barely an interview at all.

"You're hired, you're good enough."

"Like that? I mean, you never know if I'll mess up. I mean, seriously?"

"You won't, they'll be calls for you when you arrive here at 12:00."

"...Okay." Mike felt the need to accept it, though, curiosity rise about how easy this was.

"I'll explain later, You're hired. That's all you should know now. Come at 11:30."

Mike sat and stare. He supposes he should be happy. But why was it so easy? Was it because of the money? The owner stared at Mike as he pointed towards the door. Mike got the message as he started to walk out, and to be greeted by Jenny.

"Soo..how it go?"

"I got the job. That..quick."

"Er, yeah, a funny thing is, we had a night guard yesterday."

Mike's confusion start, "Huh? Really, why he quit so easily?"

"No idea, probably because he thought it wasn't worth it."

"Yeah," Mike was still confused, but he didn't want to question more, since it could annoy someone he shouldn't annoy, "I guess I'll go home now."

"Stay safe, Mike."

"...Right."

Mike was thinking throughout. One question remained, why was it so easy? Mike thought it out as he started to head out, not knowing a certain bunny was watching him the whole time.

~Small Change~

Bonnie looked over to see Mike entered the place again, it was that human from yesterday. A part of him was semi-happy to see him return again, but at the same, Why? The human looked around as the employee Jenny came over to see to speak to him, he couldn't hear from afar as they were at the very edge of the restaurant. He was a tad worry, why was he back? Wasn't the birthday party from yesterday already enough to drag him away from this place? Then, the humans seem to stop talking as they started to walk to the hallway, the hallway to the Manager's office. That started to make Bonnie rise in panic, was he in trouble? Was he in trouble for him being on stage when he's not supposed to? Freddy seems to notice the Bunny's curious state.

"A break is needed, children! We'll be back!" Freddy announces as he bows, while Bonnie and Chica do so forcefully. The curtains started to close.

Freddy's smile disappears as soon as the curtains completely closed as he glared at the bunny.

"Ok, Bunny, what were you thinking?"

Bonnie's eyes widen as he looked at Freddy. He shook his head.

"You were looking at something, something suspicious." Freddy narrowed his eyes towards Bonnie, giving Freddy the edge already.

"What is Bunny. Another way to get your deactivated?"

Bonnie simply looked down in defeat, while Freddy grew impatient.

"Well?"

"Freddy, I think to let it go?"

Freddy turned to Chica who suggested that Chica looked slightly nervous.

"And why would I so quickly?"

"Because it could be just him looking at more unique humans."

Freddy was gonna protest back but didn't say anything. That could be possible. Since most humans looked the same to him, he couldn't really blame Bonnie for looking at something, though he was still suspicious.

"Fine. But bunny, don't think I'm not gonna watch you."

Bonnie sadly nodded as Freddy started to put his fake smile back on when the announcer announced that they're coming back on. As the curtains come back, he saw the brunette and Jenny talking to each other before the human said waving and making his exit. Even after Freddy's speech, he worries.

~Change~

It has been a couple of hours of accepting the job, he had nothing really anything to do as he was watching as a program on the television for time to pass for his job, he still wondered, why did the last night guard quit on his first day? Was the pay none worth it in his eyes? Did something happen and he didn't want to get caught? Whatever it is, it's suspicious. Mike got bored as he thought about calling Jeremy about his new job.

"Doesn't hurt, It will kill a few minutes or something." Mike simply remarked as he walked over to the telephone. He dialed the number as he waits. A short after, a click was heard.

"Huh? Mike?"

"Hi Jeremy, I was bored and decided to call you."

"Huh, me too. It's the lunch hour, but damn, nothing to do, almost makes me want to do work. So did the birthday party go?"

"Annoying."

"I kinda expected it, so where did she go to her birthday party?"

"Oh, just Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

A large silence filled the other side of the phone. Mike was confused on why Jeremy wasn't responding as he replies with.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Oo-oh..y-y-yeah...g-good.."

Mike can tell by the shutter that something was wrong.

"Something wrong with that place, Jeremy?"

"W-What? N-No! I-I, j-just nervous...t-thinking of that place!" Jeremy quickly defended as more shuttering came from the phone.

"Jeremy, if you have a problem, tell me about it."

More silence filled the room, as Jeremy let out a huge sigh.

"M-Mike, I...d-dislike that p-place..a-a lot."

"Because of the animatronics and the songs?"

"...Sure. B-But there's more to that. I..uhh..it's probably best if I stood quietly about it."

Mike got the message...maybe. Jeremy didn't want to talk about it for now. But that'll raise questions later.

"We don't have to talk about it, Jeremy. If you don't want to."

"T-Thank you Mike..no more.."

Mike then suddenly felt if he should tell Jeremy about the job.

"M-Mike?"

"Oh, just..thinking about that place when I got there."

"Yeah.."

Both went silent as Mike felt it was time to hang up.

"I should get some rest."

"H-Huh why?"

"I felt tired from the work I've done for the parking lot. See ya."

"B-Bye Mike."

The phone call ended with a very sharp click. As Mike went back to his seat to finish the show, but so many thoughts were blocking the TV right now. Why did Jeremy suddenly got very scared thinking of the place, did it bring bad memories? Did something happen between him and the pizzeria? It was making Mike angry with all these mysteries that want to be solved.

"I need rest," Mike said as he stood up and went to his bedroom, he was tired of thinking, for now, he just wants rest now. He loosens in clothing as he started to snuggle in to drift off.

~Change~

Jeremy felt his head being dizzy all over the place, while at it, he couldn't help but feel he paralyzed in a way, when he looked up, he instantly became terrified. It was the place, the place that continued to harm his life, even after all the years it was. Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Before he can question any further, he then started to move out of control, his vision looking left and right, before looking up the sign. Jeremy wanted to move away from. This hideous place and never looked back, he struggles as he wanted control back, but no budge as the vision started to walk towards the doors and saying, "Here goes nothing."

That was his voice, His very own voice, it was younger, but that isn't possible, none of this was possible, but...he couldn't question it much.

"W-Wow..." the vision commented as it got a good look at the place, though the inner him didn't want to, there wasn't a choice to be done.

The vision looked all over to no stopping, walked into the place as the place was crowded with children and such, with from the sight, a boy that looked to be a robot, with a hat that had a spinner, with a blue and red shirt with blue pants, as well with brown shoes. Handing out balloons. In the distance, he saw a Marionette handing out plushies as well as made some dance moves, which looked cool in the vision, but the inner him knew that was a demon to feed off. Then he saw the gang, the one, and the only gang, they are more...as terrifying as he thought. A very blue bunny, a more...sexual chicken, and a more teddy like a bear. The chicken looked a bit off now that Jeremy got a good eye, but he didn't feel that sorry.

"God, these things are creepy," Jeremy spoke to himself, while the inner Jeremy agreed. They were pretty creepy. Jeremy then saw an employee approaching, it was a guy with orange hair with glasses that looked to be smart, the vision shakes a bit, but Jeremy was in disbelief it was...

"Why hello, I'm guessing you here for the Night Shift, eh?" The guy with glasses said with a slight accent, as Jeremy's vision got wider.

"H-How did you know!" The man chuckled.

"I actually did your phone call, anyways, my name is Fritz, by the way. Let's not keep the manager waiting, he's darn busy." The vision slowly nods, as he follows "Fritz."

Jeremy walked towards a room that's unknown, but the inner one knew, but he was too busy, HOW IS FRITZ HERE? He thought, no it was, it...he couldn't think, Fritz was here, though it showed evidence it be a flashback, he didn't care that much as he saw Fritz again, but then both enter the Fazbears Office. He still was very confused on why everything is being repeated, was this all dream?

Fritz opens the door for Jeremy as enters the office, it looked...the same, nothing much as changed, but it reveals a young person, a person he couldn't forget, Mr. Fazbear!

Jeremy wishes he could cross his arms, the man was responsible for many things to come afterward, though he didn't want to think about it, there sometimes not a choice. The younger Fazbear smiled as he looked at Jeremy with passion.

"Welcome, Jeremy! We were expecting you for some time! I'm glad you made it!"

"Err..thanks...sir.."

"You can wait outside Fritz." Jeremy's vision turned to Fritz, as Fritz nodded and went out the door, a small wind of air would blow.

"Now, have you have any history of this place?"

"Not much, I do remember coming here one time with my mom when I was little."

The manager then looks into his computer, the vision shook, but the inner Jeremy knew whats coming.

"You have good grades and such, as well as a very good CV. Tell me, how are not anywhere else?"

"Well..." The vision looked down a bit, thinking of an answer, "I..still have trouble being accepted..I...well..mess up."

"Interesting. Well, You've looked like a good pick to be the Night Guard, So, you're hired." Inner Jeremy already knew his outer younger self-reaction, filled with excitement, though, he wishes he could change moods,"Don't see why not. Take a nice look around, get familiar with the place!"

Inner Jeremy wishes he could sigh, and desperately since that would be the beginning of a hell. He should of expect something, but he was younger, and it hurts. Jeremy nodded as he headed out to Fritz waiting.

"You're hired?" Fritz asked as he looked pretty happy.

"I am, he said I should take a look around."

Fritz put his hand on his chin, as he makes a humming noise, "Hmm...I could show you a room."

"A room?"

"...Yay, it's a ...disturbing room, but, it's important, follow me."

Jeremy's vision stare as Fritz started to go somewhere with Jeremy following, as they started to head somewhere, with the two of them entering a room, a room Jeremy could never forget.

"Ready?"

The vision nod, with the inner wanting to shake his head.

Before they could actually enter, the vision then blackout and Jeremy felt a headache.

~Change~

Jeremy awakened with a fellow employee shaking his shoulders, "Come on, The boss said lunch time is over! Let's go!"

Jeremy looked around, he wasn't where he despised, technically, he still despised where he was, but nowhere near the place, he didn't want to mention. Jeremy then shook his head as he slumps over to where his workers were, but his mind was in a completely different world, a lot of thoughts that will take work to get out, and it all connects to one question.

 _Why?_

Why did he remembered that? Maybe to remind himself what he had become, or maybe...

 _To remind himself what happened after those five terrible nights._

~Change~

"Oooohhh…shit.." Mike looked around to see he was back at his apartment, confirming it was a dream. It was it really, it felt real as everything felt a bit more sense to him. Mike got up a bit more to see his clock, it was 11:00, did he sleep that long? Mike shook his head as he started to get dressed for his Night Shift, his mind wondered, what was that dream?

It was a strange one, he was in the vision what seemed to be a younger person, and a new pizzeria, but..that's impossible. Since Jeremy not once, mention Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Though, the person's earlier reaction to when he heard the name was a bit suspicious. But if the dream was true, why was Jeremy so traumatized by it? He wondered as he started to walk out the door, the lights barely lit. Mike speed walked his way out, not saying his goodbyes to Ms. Guzman. He was glad he brought his coat as the weather was still a bit chilly even with it, but anyway, The pizzeria wasn't too far off he noticed. He had questions, questions that can't be answered so quickly.

"Mike, it's just a pizzeria, nothing is going on, right?" Mike attempted to convince himself, though he doubted himself. At the entrance, he saw Mr. Fazbear, in a coat, looking straight at Mike. Mike started to walk towards him, as he stares.

"Hi, Mr. Fazbear."

"Hello, Mike, ready to start? I'll have to get your uniform."

Mikes swore a bit as he forgot he was gonna be given one.

"Sure, but, how about an introduction to the place?"

The manager looks at Mike for a bit, probably thinking before the manager nods as he went inside as well as Mike. In a way, The pizzeria looked worse in the night time, since most details were more noticeable without the people and lights. There were still lights and such, Sure, but they're a bit brighter as Mike spot a few more cracks and creaks on the walls and floor. The showcase wasn't impressive except for two rooms, the security room, and the back room. The back room was filled with heads or parts of animatronics. Creepy enough, but there was as well as an endoskeleton, with a Bear suit in the very corner.

"This is where we intend to fix our animatronics, like how Bonnie broke an arm, we simply replace it."

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? But what's with the suit?"

No response, but only made Mike look at Mr. Fazbear with suspicious, he nervously chuckled.

"It doesn't matter much since you won't be here for periods. You'll mainly stay station in the office." Mike nods but looks at the suit. They started to walk down the hallway, all the way until an open room was seen. There were very large windows that show the office. It was a slight mess, food in some places, a lot of devices stack to each other. As there were some TVs. With a cupcake on the right.

"This is the office, where you'll be staying most of the time. Get comfy, you'll be seeing it for five nights."

"Okay...but what's with the cupcake?"

"Oh, just a decoration."

Mike couldn't think of a come back as he stared at it, he swears it started back, Then he noticed a tablet, and a real one! He instantly grabbed it and turn it on, wanting to see all its features, to his disappointment, it was just showing security cams.

"Oh right, you also have a tablet that acts like security, it shows you almost every room in the place, besides..some."

Mike was about to question that but then the Manager chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry about it, there aren't much to come from them. They aren't your concern. Your concern is to watch. You'll be here all way from 12:00 to 6:00. Got it?"

"Got it, So, Am I set?" Mike asked while placing the tablet.

"I guess, oh wait, you also have limited power, I know it's stupid, but we're on a small budget, so umm..hang in there alright?"

Mike grumbled a bit but nodded anyway. Besides, why would he worry about power anyway?

"It's best if I go now, I trust you know what to do?"

"Of course sir, call the police or you."

Fazbear smiled as he waved his goodbye, but when he was out of Mikes sight, he frowned, he deeply frowned. He knew about the animatronics true nature, he truly felt sorry for Mike as he knew Mike won't make it out alive. He admits himself, he's a bit afraid of Freddy. Even he can get on his nerves because of Freddy. He wished to tell Mike what's really happening, but if he did so, Freddy simply would tell his secret in return, Fazbear had a very dark secret of his own, and if Freddy told the world of it, it'll never be the same for him. A part of him tells him to destroy the animatronic and replace it, it could save people's lives, as well maybe erase the secret with it, but another tells him that he can't and it's too late. Since Freddy, while a jerk is valuable. He still provides the entertainment for children, despite his true nature, as well as bringing in the money. If he could, he would. But, for now, he's on the ropes with the budget he needs to pay off. He looked at the office one last time before leaving Mike to survive.

11:55. That's how much time before his night shift starts. Mike sat in his chair. Thinking of the managers' words. There were more rooms that he knows, it's just a pizzeria, why would there be hidden rooms, then again, consider what he's discovered, it could be possible that there's more to this place than he thinks. But he really doesn't know if he would want to know the history, he's just gonna be here for five nights, right?

The thoughts lead him all the way to 11:59. Almost time, as Mike got his tablet for his shift to start, feeling a bit uneasy for no reason.

12:00.

The lights went out, just like that. With Mike feeling a shiver down his spine. He shakes it off as nothing is really gonna happen to him. He brings up his tablet to see the power is at, "100%." He snorted a bit as he shut it off. Suddenly, the phone rings throughout the restaurant, Mike remembered the manager saying there be will be phone calls to advice him. He picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, hello?"

Mike felt only a tiny bit of relief, he wasn't already liking what he's doing, "Hello, so my name is-"

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"...Oh," Mike grumbled, feeling disappointed that he won't be able to interact with the guy.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "I don't need help." He considered turning off the phone call but decided to let it continue on.

Bonnie watched as the new Night Guard was being taught where is where. He's worried, not only did they hire already another one, but...it was that human from earlier. No! Why him? He's actually a human that he doesn't mind, now, he can only imagine the caring human behind ripped to pieces by Freddy, who laughs all the way. Bonnie attempted to run to the human to run away, but he couldn't. The free roam wasn't on, it wasn't until Freddy smacked him in the head to knock it off.

"Stop it. Your gonna blow our cover at that rate. Now then, this one seems like a very juicy target. The same one that asked an introduction for you, I can't wait." His smiles widen as Bonnie's shrinks. He knew a small grudge would behold to Freddy even to meaningless things. Nevertheless, Freddy looked straight ahead as the place goes dark, Bonnie's legs loosen. Bonnie didn't move as Freddy didn't expect him to.

"W-We're not breaking the rules?" Chica asked, making Bonnie think how much she saw from last night.

"That was a one-time thing. A lesson, now wait for the call to end to move."

Bonnie knew he should of saw that coming, but he only starred a bit more before Freddy glared at him and he stares away. He doesn't even know why he wants this one alive, he simply probably is another human that looks he cares, but he doesn't. He looked down again, thinking what his next move would be once Freddy commanded him to move.

Mike stared at the phone, the phone call ended some time ago, as he was trying to convince himself this way a joke, the animatronics can move and actually want to stuff him into a suit? That's got to be a huge joke! Mike shook his head, it couldn't be. He decided to check what's going on as brought up his tablet, to his surprise, The bunny is nowhere in sight. Panic started to rise as he flips the cameras a bit faster as he then saw him in the back room.

"Shit! You actually move! Fucker.." Mike cursed to himself, as he then set his tablet down so quickly.

"So, it's not a joke, so, is this maybe why Jeremy is scared of this place?" Mike asked himself, as he looks at his tablet again. The bunny moved and moved into the dining room.

He couldn't believe it, these fuckers have gone from happy, stupid animatronics into deadly killers. He couldn't believe himself that he should have seen this coming for some time. He wanted to just leave the place, but there are problems, one, if he did, he will lose this job, and if he loses the job, no money. Two, if they're been killers for some time, did that mean that the previous guards died? Is that why the last guy "quit"? Mike looked down as he simply didn't know what to do leave or stay? It's very curious. He'll have to have a few words with the Manager about this..if he even comes out alive.

Mike did the same action as he saw the bunny didn't move, he decided to check the others. The chicken was still there as well as the bear, but he notices one small detail. That both of them were slightly moved. He was a bit confused but decided to not think about it too much. He notices it was 2:30.

"Damn, that guy talked for such a long time, and how the hell did it go that fast?" He growled to himself while shaking a bit in frustration. The power was at 74%. Which was really good in his eyes, but he doesn't know how long they'll do this, all the way into 6:00? All way until they finally get him? He shook his head, no time to think at a moment like this. He checks the camera again to see the bunny move again. Mike simply switched over to the back room camera to see him again.

"Oh. He went back. Either he forgot what the layout of this place, or he's actually not very smart...hmm.." Mike sarcastically thought as he checks the stage, only to freak out a little with the "duck" gone.

"Shit! Where is she? Where is she?!" Mike panicked a bit as he flipped through the cameras rapidly. He found her in the bathroom, which he felt a bit safer now.

"Damn it, how did it get so scary? It's literally animatronics….well if I put it that way.."

Mike flipped to the back room, to find Bonnie no longer there, he checks to the diner. To his surprise, also not there. His panic was rising as he checks the bathroom. Still seeing Chica there, he finally found him in the hallway.

"Shit, he's getting close. Do I close the door? He could come down any moment...Nah, he can't be that close." He nodded as he agrees to himself.

He then checks the bathroom, not really that surprise the "duck" was nowhere to be found in the bathroom. He flipped to see in nowhere in sight was the "duck", his panic rises once again as he shuts down the tablet to check around the room, nope, to his luck, no "duck" in here.

"Where the fuck is she?"

Then he heard noises from the distances. Things that sound that they were be crashed down.

"Sounds like someone is in the kitchen. Huh, probably the duck."

Mike decided to go what he said as he checked the hallway, bunny still there, good.

"Why the fuck are they standing there? Anyone else would be running to this office to kill me."

To his horror, when Mike puts up his tablet, the bunny lookalike animatronic was no longer in the hallway. Not even in the corner. He slowly shut off his tablet, he checks the lights, also to his horror, there he was, the bunny.

"SHIT!"

Mike instantly clicks the "door" button, it closes the door, so the bunny can longer get in.

"That was too close for comfort!"

~Small Change~

"That was too close for comfort!"

Bonnie heard from the other side, he thought tricking Freddy into thinking he's into his job would benefit him to get closer to the human, but that only convinced the human that he's out to get him. He saddens a bit as he didn't bother to stay there. He couldn't think of a way to convince the human that he's nice, since either he'll gain more damage from Freddy or worse. He looked down as he started to question himself why is he even trying anymore. He's dumb since most of his plans don't work, he's clumsy, can't even do any job right, and he's forgettable, nobody remembers him, all of them call him, "bunny", not "Bonnie". It shows how useless he was, sometimes he wishes he couldn't think, he simply just wants to be a robot, maybe he'll be treated better like that, but thanks to those...no, he won't think about that.

Bonnie thought which he hated as he slams his fist on the wall, next to a drawing. Bonnie's looked at the drawing, for some time, since he had nothing else to do other than look at the human out the window. Wait, that gives him an idea!

Bonnie thought in his artificial looked straight out of the hallway to see if Freddy's spying on him, nope. Bonnie walked off to the supply room, and looked up the camera to see if the human was checking him, he did for a few seconds before switching off, he also heard the door open. Bonnie started to draw away from the human.

~Small Change~

Mike watched as the bunny walked off, he wasn't sure until he checks the see the bunny went into the supply room, he opens up the door to save power, but he questions the bunny's actions.

"Why the hell did he leave, I mean, he could just wait and..you know, never mind." Mike thought as he didn't really want that to happen. He checks the cameras to find the duck, the duck was in the hallways, looking a bit derby.

"You know, wish I had a more modern phone. That could definitely work as a screenshot." Mike giggled a bit as he checked to see the bunny was in the supply room still...doing something? He tilted his head a little bit as he kept on watching the duck, later on, the bunny came back, with Mike instantly shutting off the door. Instead of the bunny staring at the window, the bunny put a drawing, a drawing of what seems to be a purple figure and a lookalike of him, wait, is that him and the bunny?

"Wait, So..you..want me to...let you in?"

The bunny nodded eagerly, but Mike bit his lips. It was already strange that they acted sentient, but now this? He couldn't fully trust the bunny at the moment, and besides, the guy on the phone has warned him what could happen to him.

"I don't really trust you really, I mean...wait…"

Mike checked the other door to find a Chica there. His eyes widen a bit as he closed the door.

"Stupid duck."

The duck seems offended for some reason, as she bangs the door a bit.

"Oh, not calling you by your name? Too bad."

Mike checked the cameras to see if the bear moved at all. Nope. He puts the tablet down to still see the bunny putting up the drawing. Mike looked at for some time before pushing his hand over the door button. He still hesitates.

"What if it's a trap. The duck is still over there...Err, I can't." Mike decided as he removes his hovering hand towards the door button, the bunny looked sad as he kept pulling up the drawing.

"Look, I can't really let you in, I don't know if this is a trap or not. So, please, go away."

The bunny looked at him with a look as he started to walk away. Mike checked both doors with both of them gone, he opens up both doors.

"Hmph, can't be fooled easily, they just want me to come out. I won't let that happen."

Mike check the time, 3:00. Holy shit, has it been that long already? That felt so fast. Mike checked the cameras to see what the two are up to. Chica was in the diner, not looking at the camera for some reason, while the bunny was in the back room again, drawing something again.

"Again? Why does he think that'll work, it won't!" Mike yelled a bit as he put his hand on his forehead.

Mike waited a bit for the bunny's attempt, as the bunny came out. Instead of a drawing, it was..words?

"'What is your name?' Why the hell do you wanna know…" The bunny shrugged as he stares at Mike, Mike rubbed his head as he processing what was literally happening, a robotic bunny draws a question that felt completely random. "Well..it's Mike. Mike Schmidt." Mike answered as he felt a little silly speaking to a robotic bunny. The bunny smiled a bit as he drew some more. He flipped the paper around to say, "Bonnie."

"Huh, Bonnie? That's your name, a nice name I guess."

Bonnie smiled a bit as he nodded for no reason, making Mike look at him for some time, Mike facepalm himself, he shouldn't be making friends with killers, though before noticing something.

"Shit! I never...close..the….door."

Mike noticed the whole time he never closed the door, yet, the bunny never went in. Did he also not noticed, or was he simply…

"Bonnie, I have a question."

Bonnie stared at Mike, as Mike straighten himself up and pressed the door button, making the door shut.

"Why didn't you came in when the door was open?"

Bonnie only stared at Mike. Mike was a bit confused until suddenly Bonnie Jerked his head towards the hallway, and he started to speed walking. Mike was only left, confused.

"The hell?"

Bonnie was scared, not only did Freddy caught Bonnie doing something he wasn't supposed to do, but now Freddy looked mad. Bonnie crumbled the paper under the paws of his. He walked towards the diner, with an impatient looking Freddy.

"Bunny."

Bonnie flinch a bit as the tone of Freddy's was...cold. That was no good sign. Bonnie couldn't help but feel helpless.

"What were you doing back there?"

Bonnie looked down, fully knowing he fully explain since he can't speak, Chica came onto the scene.

"He was putting up a drawing!"

"I can see through your lies, Chica. Bunny, Were you..getting help from the human?"

Bonnie didn't say anything as he couldn't really, he was helping the human, he couldn't deny it. It was too obvious it was. He should have seen Freddy seeing him.

"Well?"

"... He was giving a message?" Chica attempted to guard Bonnie, but Freddy gave a suspicious look.

"By all means, I should, be scrapping you by now. But you should be grateful that I ain't that mean."

Chica looked down as Bonnie huffed enough to know he did but not Freddy, it's not like Freddy is already making Bonnie's life hell, nope, not at all.

"This is a warning to Bonnie, if you continue this behavior, I will, and I will! Rewire you."

Bonnie's eyes widen as he stared at Freddy.

"You wouldn't…" Chica splatter out, making Freddy chuckle deeply.

"After all this time, do you think I'll be lying, Chica?"

Bonnie shook a bit as Freddy went back to being neutral. Freddy, rewiring him? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't steep so slow. Bonnie felt oil was coming out of his eyes. Was it really worth getting that humans attention in order for some little help? He doesn't know, but what he does know that he has to do something before it's too late.

Mike watched as the bear was nodding and shaking his head, not knowing what's going on, Freddy gets back into position while the bunny...no, Bonnie shook his head as he got into his knees. If it weren't for the quietness, he wouldn't of notice the duck coming up and shutting the door. Mike stared at the duck for some time before the duck quickly leaving. 5:45. Mike took a deep breath, tonight was certainly something. He had to deal with killing sentient animatronics that one of them attempted to get his trust, he doesn't know he ever he truly wants to be his friend or not, Mike simply rolled his head around, did Jeremy had to do the same thing, and from the vision, it seems to be even more animatronics, he watched that time ticked down, only 23% power, shit, he hopes this will end soon, Probably.

"Almost...maybe, only 23% left. Really, Why the hell is this a thing?" Mike swore to himself as he checks the right door. Nope, he checked the left door, Bonnie was coming, he looks like he was slumping. Mike shut the door but looked out the window.

"Err, what happened?" Mike stupidly asked he felt like cutting himself.

Bonnie pointed at Mike, then at himself. He shook his head and pointed towards the stage.

"Wait, So That, bear? Errr...he wants you to...something... stop...with me?"

Bonnie nodded, as Mike took that in. He was decent at getting a picture from signals, but what if he's wrong?

"I...don't know if I can truly believe you in that, but..you haven't shown to actually attack me..I.."

Bonnie tilted his head, with curiously, Mike wanting to slap himself a few hundred times, now things were getting really awkward.

"Alright, alright, how about.."

Bonnie suddenly jerked his head back to the other side of the room, with Mike as well, he saw the duck and has closed the door as fast as he saw it.

"Wow..uhh...thanks? What the hell is this.."

Bonnie smirks, but the saddens instantly, Mike desperately wanted to at least check and pat him, but his senses tell him not to.

After some time, Bonnie looked to the main area and started waving, this leads Mike to be confused for a bit, before...

A chime was heard throughout his ears. 6:00 has arrived! Mike checked the cameras to see that all the animatronics are all where they should be, Mike sighed to himself as he thought about what his job is, going at midnight? Check. Getting hunted down? Check. Job is actually much harder, should of saw that coming, Mike made his up towards the main area, still couldn't believe this was a death trap, as the doors swung open, and Mike put on a more angry face but instantly replaced it with who's coming in, it wasn't the Manager, but...the Janitor? The Janitor right away started to sweep as he focuses his eyes on Mike.

"Uhh, hello, what are you doing here so early? You know-"

"Oh, I'm the Night Guard, at least for now."

"OOOHH! I see you're just here for the money right?"

"...Right."

"So, your gonna quit? Most night guards quit their first day, Don't know why though..."

"Wait, where's the Manager, he's supposed to be here."

The Janitor simply shrugs as he continues to sweep the floors, giving Mike time to think, should he keep going the job for money? It'll pay the rent, able to make sure he'll continue on with his small life, able to do some things he hasn't done, but that constricts another though, at the same time, he risking his life, but also at the same time, who gives a damn about his life, he'll be simply seen as another person died in the pizzeria. But one's thing for sure, he wants some history behind this place, if he's gonna be here, he might as well learn a thing or two to get to know the place a bit better.

"Can you pass on a message to the Manager?"

"Sure, dude."

"Tell him, I'm gonna do my five nights."

The Janitor looked at him, with curiously, "...Sure, I'll let him know." He continues to sweep after that, not making anymore eye contact with Mike.

Mike nodded as he started to make his exit, Mike made his way out as he started to think his decision over, was he simply insane to do this? Or was he just... _curious_. Whatever it is, it could probably cost his own life.

 **A/N: So that's it, Mike getting the job and his first night! Personally, I felt I could have made the night long, but I felt I couldn't really add what I've added, and it feels the point is across. So yay, when I look at this corrected Chapter, I feel the need to fix a lot of mistakes in the next chapter right now. But anyways, a review would be really nice, it'll help me know if something is worth noting! See you in the next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Better and Worse

**A/N: Like the last chapter, this was has already been written ahead, however, this one was quite a pain, I had to rewrite the whole Night 2 since from my first glance, was pretty...loopy? Also, I'm stunned to know that I'm getting reviews and good ones too! Thanks to the people who reviewed, for that, I'll respond to them!**

 **Jacko: I should apologies on that one, I was supposed to approve of the of review, sorry XD. As of what Freddy's deal is, I will give an explanation and backstory and why he is the way he is, and your correct, The spirits aren't possessing the animatronics, with an explanation as well! Oh thanks for the encouraging words, I will remember them!**

 **MoozeAvensire: Thanks so muchz :D! And you're in for good news, the story WILL continue after the five nights, and...who knows if it's five nights ;). I have a lot of plans for the after "five" nights.**

 **Misolho9: Thanks! :D**

 **Because of this sudden greatness, I decided to upload this chapter a bit more early! And onto...Oh right, I forgot the disclaimer from the last chapter, FNaF does not belong to me, It directly belongs to Scott Cawthon, I'm just using his characters for a bit, now, to when things get _real_.**

The best thing Bonnie hoped is Mike quitting this job, he simply didn't want to hurt Mike under Freddy's orders. Out of all the night guards, this night guard seem to know how to handle things simply, but that doesn't mean he won't be caught, it'll just make things difficult, and Freddy doesn't like things being difficult. When Mike came out, he looked out on the stage, mainly Bonnie. He has...a puzzled face as he crosses his arms and started to leave, no sight of the Manager, the employees started to come in. But Bonnie couldn't care less as he's only worried...will Mike come back or not?

"Bunny, I am still very disappointed you attempt to interact with the night guard, it is very against the rules to do so."

Bonnie looked at Freddy, then nodded, Freddy gave Bonnie a hard look.

"You don't know. Bonnie, I will rewire you, I won't hesitate. No more interacting with him."

Bonnie simply nodded, not sure if he's fully convinced to stay true to Freddy's order, Freddy simply straightens his glare towards the wall, acting back. Bonnie simply groan under his robotic voice box, he couldn't tell whenever or not he's gonna keep Freddy's order, he might disobey, but he doesn't want that, but at the same time...too much to think about, too little time. The only thought that's keeping him active, Is he coming backing back?

~Change~

As Mike walked away from the death trap. He wondered if he made the right decision. A lot of people would say that he shouldn't risk his life in order to save others, but in his defense, the last guy must've died on his first day, so, if people die out that quick, it could easily be a killing spree, heck, they're probably already are. In his mind, he should probably stay there, it's not like his life to valuable or anything, nobody would miss him really, maybe Susan, but she'll easily forget him. Mike shook the depressing thoughts as he was walking his way to his apartment. He needed a plan if he's gonna come back, no doubt they gonna change up some things.

"Might as well get my old sketchbook." Mike nodded to himself as he was making his way upstairs, thinking of his ways to settle it.

"Hi, Mike!"

Mike sniffed his attention decently quick, putting on his way too fake smile.

"Hi Ms. Guzman, just going back to my apartment."

"Oh, that's great, uh..." Mike then gave her a look, at this point, he knew she's gonna ask a favor, not that he minded much, but he still needed to think of plans for his death, "Mike, can you help me with something?"

Mike hesitated a bit, he _really_ didn't want to do it, since he wanted to use his time to at least plan ahead, but goddamnit himself and his loneliness, he sighs and nodded, and Ms. Guzman brought out a book.

"I need you to..return this book to the library, I know it's a bit of a pain-" She started to shutter, with Mike shaking his hands.

"No no, I..uhh..can do it for you."

"Thanks, Mike, Sorry, it's just I almost have no time, I need to have a talk with your neighbor about his rent, seems he's in a similar position!" She pointed out with a smile, but instantly frowns when Mike didn't smile, "...and I really need to return this book."

"Are you sure? You're literally giving a book away to a complete stranger." Mike raised an eyebrow cheerfully, as Ms. Guzman smirked at Mike.

"Mike, I know you well enough to know I can trust you. And besides what much can do you with a book?"

"Rob a store with it?"

She snickers a bit, "Good luck with that."

Both of them laugh it off, as Mike walked out of the apartment as he looked at it. He kept on telling himself how he got into this housing situation, oh wait, him being an idiot sounds like a good start. Anyways, he started to walk his way to the library, knowing where it is himself, it did remind him of the time he had to get a book for his "girlfriend" at the end of their relationship. It could explain why now that he thinks about it, she was probably bored of him, so she got a book for herself, and dumped him with all the money, it still pisses Mike to no ends.

And now? A job that is willing to kill him, yet his stupid curiously has no bounds, he hated himself, but can he turn back now? Maybe, but he's willing to say no. But if he gets killed because of his poor decision, he only has himself to blame.

Mike makes it to the library with a sigh, he silently opens the door to look around, there were only a few people, he can only guess where the rest are. He walks straight to the desk, as he was, he had a thought, the library had history, right? Maybe...maybe... an idea worth trying.

"Sir, can I help you?" The overly dressed women asked as she has a confused looked.

"Yes, I'm here to...return this book." Mike slowly said as he felt a bit awkward around the woman, she simply takes it and scans it.

"Thank you and have a ni-"

"Wait, Wait," Mike decided to do it, better than nothing, "I'm..here for something else."

The librarian gives an eye raise, but nods a tiny bit, "And what will that be?"

Mike thought about a way to how to process what he's about to say, "Err, do you have..the history of...Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

The librarian goes silent as she started to glare at him, making Mike look in a more aggressive way back, she turns her back a little.

"We don't have the history of that place," To Mike disappointment, though it was a bit strange.

"Really? The place just in this town?"

" _No_."

"Come on, at least an article?" The librarian shook her head, with her glasses wiggling a little.

"Stop asking, I simply don't have it, right now, not ever."

Mike decided to go against that claim, "That's a bit strange, do I say. It's weird enough that you don't have any news of a very out of place restaurant, but as well not ever having anything, not even an investigation?"

She looked to answer to that, but...no words, She started to sweat a bit, Mike smirked only a little. It looks like he isn't that much of an idiot whatsoever.

"I...don't...have...any."

Now Mike was doubting, "I'm pretty sure You do, and I'm also sure you also know a thing or two about that place." Mike completely guess as he felt a shiver of being wrong. The librarian became silent as she stared at Mike.

"Truth to be told, a lot of people asked for the history of this place, At first I let them, however, people use this knowledge to try to shut down the place, and..I don't see them...well...my husband did the same and..." She started to cry a little, "I've never seen him since! I...stop giving people the information after that. They move away or...pass."

Mike processed the information as he felt it would make sense, people who got the knowledge intent to confront the place to expose them, the Manager or someone must of convince them to do the Night Shift or such, and after that, they either realized they made a grave mistake, or..die. But that raises a question, why was the Manager so...forgiving to him? Did the Manager finally realize what he's doing is wrong? It doesn't make sense as the Librarian realized that Mike was drifting off as she shook Mike a bit.

"Sir, I get it's a lot to take in-"

"No no," Mike wiped some clouds in his mind, "I...actually work there at Night."

"Y-You do?" The librarians' eyes widen with Mikes eyes cold.

"Yes, just did it an hour or two."

She looked to be in a blank for a bit, but before taking a lot of breaths and looking towards Mike, "So...that suppose to make me give you the history."

"You could say that I'm already putting a lot of risks right now, might as well add more right?"

The woman looked at Mike, as he was crazy, before sighing. "Very well, I will show you, however, don't say anything about it, Or where you got it from, it could really hurt me..and you."

Mike bit his lip as he knew he probably wouldn't keep that promise, but he nodded. "Yay, I'll do my best not to give it away."

The librarian nodded as she turns left and right like she didn't want anyone to know this before she waved her hand at Mike, signaling him to follow as they started to walk past people who were already reading. Mike and the woman went into a room that seems to be filled with newspapers.

"Go over to the very last row, and the very bottom. That's where you'll find it, I trust you'll keep it in there, as well as take good care of it while you're here."

"Okay." It seems simple as a response.

The woman looked at Mike before leaving, Mike sigh as he was finally relieved for her to be gone now. He had some stuff to read. Mike carefully walked over to the very last row examining the newspapers either on the shelf or the floor, it seems some were old, some were new, not a surprise, but Mike was surprised to see this much newspaper, perhaps the librarian likes history in the newspaper? Eh. Mike makes it to the last row as he started to make his way down it, he started to scan the very bottom to see what he'll find, to his surprise, it seems every single one of them is related to Freddy, whatever is advertising or breaking news, first things first, the very beginning, and looked to be a pain to read, but in this case.

He's a bit too _curious_.

~Change~

Jeremy woke up to the very second to the alarm buzzing. It was always paranoid for Jeremy to wake up to that, he sighs as he turns it off and walked his way down the house. He'll get dressed later as he drifts his conversation back to Mike. It has shaken him to think her little sister wanted to go to Freddy Fazbears, despite her very own mother knowing what that place did to Jeremy, at least that'll hopefully be the only time she'll go there. Sometimes, he really wishes he never took the job, but he couldn't really do anything since back in those days, he was desperate with her mother needing the money back then. He got the money, after dealing the hell he went through, but almost lost his life. It has scarred him, it made him jumpy to many things after all these years, he can never get rid of it. He decided to call Mike to see what's up before he goes to work, as well as calm his nerves. He dialed his number as he was walking down the stairs of his. Mike answered pretty quickly.

"H-Hi Mike.." Jeremy was a bit weirded with Mike grunted on the other side.

"Shouldn't you be at work, Jeremy?"

Jeremy was a bit stunned by Mikes firm tone, meaning he's doing something right now, "I still have 20 minutes left, anyways, What are you doing right now?"

There was silence as he heard some paper shuffle, was he at work?

"I'm reading papers right now."

"Wait, you lost your job?"

A big groan coming from the other side, "Yay. The asshole fired me for not doing a well enough job, I didn't even know you have to do it perfectly."

"That's gotta suck." Jeremy truly felt the need to help Mike, "So, any jobs you are looking at?"

"Yay…" a bit of a pause, "Cashier sounds like a good choice?"

"N-No, I tried that," Jeremy recalled working at a poor place for a poor loser like him, as he intends to call himself, "I-It sucks. Anything better?"

"Then I'm looking then, I'll let you know when I got one, ok?"

"Alright, Mike, just..make sure it's not ba-"

More grunts, "I won't. Bye."

Before Jeremy can say Bye, then phone snap shut, from the sound of Mikes' voice, it seems Mike was in a bit of a rush, it was a bit odd, then again, he is behind rent, so, He guesses that's alright. Still, he's gotta check up to help him if he needs it, he'll probably do it sometime tomorrow or today, but right now, he has to go to work. He walks over to his door, before grabbing a cup of juice, drinking it and walking outside.

He still drifts to his Moms decision, he's probably gonna try to visit her, most likely. He wanted to know the choices of her mother.

~Change~

The animatronic watch as the three and one perform, simply watched as, after all these years, a simple human manages to change Bonnie's behavior, in a short amount of time. It's weird, he knew something was...different about the human, could he be the key? He looked over to Freddy, always performing the so fake, yet so real to the human's performance. He shook his head, he had multiple people in his...life time to think they were the key, they all failed, and they died because of it. He didn't want to believe it, he still has to watch this "Mike" person, as he continues to watch the animatronics from afar, in the glance in his so-called eyes, he notices the Manager heading to the back room, it's unusual since, he never comes out of the office, and two, not in the daytime. He looked over to Freddy, as he saw he was putting half his attention on the kids, and Bonnie. He teleports towards the basement, and groan a bit from the corpses died in Freddy suits. He saw the Manager coming down the basement and immediately started to look one by one a suit.

"Let's see here, no, no, no." The manager felt frustrated as he was scanning the Same looking, bloody Freddy suits. The animatronic didn't say anything as he started to feel uncomfortable being here with these very dead suits.

"Here he is!" The manager exclaimed as he picked out the animatronic itself, he tried his best not to move... "Old friend..it's..been some time." The brighter robot felt a bit confused on to why the Manager was speaking to him like he was alive, ironic.

"The Night Guard, I...he doesn't really deserve what he's gonna get. Sure, he's a bit...pushing, but..he...I...sorry.." He blankly spoke to the suit, expecting no response. "I'm sorry Old Friend, I can't really blame Mike for going on, even if it's..not the best thing he had decided on, I was in the same position he was when I needed to test out things back in the days…just kinda have to.."

"I don't know about Mike, but..it was..one of the best..and worst things I did." The manager said to the "empty" suit.

He looked at the suit for some time before shaking his head. "God, I'm an idiot to think your still active. After all this time? No, it was my stupidness that we're even in this. But don't worry, I'm keeping up the dream for..." The Manager sadly sobs a bit and looked over at the supposed empty suit, he wiped them and put a face on.

"But...I'll do what it takes to make things right."

The suit wishes it could question, though, that's something that'll won't be today. The Manager gets up as he started to get up and walk upstairs back. The animatronic looked up, a small sigh escaped him as he very much knew what he was he gonna say. He already knew the story, but sometimes, he wishes he didn't. Because of his decisions, he's in this mess, while Freddy had all the power, The animatronic counterpart was as useful as pizza, he just wished he could restore it all, but until then...

 _Freddy is pulling the strings._

~Change~

He truly didn't know what's wrong.

The more Bonnie thought about it, the more it made less sense. Why was it that this human was showing kindness, while he was showing kindness back. Sure, it didn't let him in last night, as very much expected from a human, but it at least considers it, which was the most surprising thing out of all of it. During his performances, he seems to notice he was more in the mood. It's the thought of his moments with Mike really pop. He even started to truly play some notes of the guitar of his.

However, just as he was getting into the zone, Freddy announces that break is here and they'll be back, typical. It just means Freddy and He discusses things. Chica is always almost left out.

"Bunny. To discuss what has happened earlier." Bonnie felt the need to put a glare, but that stops by Freddy's glare.

"Freddy, it was all part of the plan, I was close to getting him and we'll..it just..didn't work?" Freddy then turns his glare towards Chica, when she shy a bit.

"Quit the excuses. I don't want to hear a thing from you." Chica nodded by didn't back down.

"First, you violated the rules of the game, and now you are giving me an attitude. Bunny, you're just asking to be rewired!" The Bunny looked a bit down in shame, with Chica shook her head.

"He didn't-"

"Quiet." The coldness in Freddy's voice was enough for Chica to actually back down, it wasn't a good idea to fight against Freddy in that state.

"Bunny, I feel the need to punish you, so by tonight. Something will happen, and that _something_ will change things."

The purple animatronic looked more scared than ever, with Freddy chuckling a little, but not enough for anyone outside of the stage can hear.

"Break time is over, time to put on a show."

The mood was back, and not a good one. It was very reminded of him in his last nights, however, there is one big exception. Mike, there something about it that this situation was different, and in a more positive way. But, Bonnie couldn't only hope, but that hope is already all over the way. So, he's just gonna have to see for himself how things go. Whatever it is.

It's something to be _curious_ about.

~Change~

"Bad news."

That wasn't a very good thing, not anywhere, not anytime to Chica. Freddy, Bonnie, and the little boy checked everywhere, nowhere to be found. The person they're looking for was nowhere, and it was...more of a crying moment. Chica oiled her eyes out for the past hours, with Freddy looked to be angry, Bonnie being the same, while the kid was crying.

"I can't believe it, Foxy is gone." Bonnie quietly told himself, but enough for the others to hear, this lead to Freddy clutching his hands.

"No, we need to continue looking, looking to find what has happened to her," Freddy instructed, with Chica and Bonnie looking over to their leader.

"But-"

"I ain't taking no "buts", we need to find evidence, now!" Chica and Bonnie flinch at this sudden tone of Freddy's since he rarely uses it, but they both nod and went out of the room of Chicas. They make their way towards the main area and into an area which used to be Foxys.

"I already looked in here, nothing. Just a trace of her oil." Bonnie told Chica, but that didn't stop her.

"Keep looking, but we'll find something we haven't found," Chica instructed Bonnie, with him moaning.

"Ugh."

Bonnie went to where Foxy used to sleep, and Chica went to her parts were, since Foxy most of the time needed to be repaired. With this, she dug around to see if there was anything. That is until she encounters footprints, her optics widen a bit when her analyzing the prints, they were...shoes. And she knew one type to have shoes, Humans.

She was a bit afraid to tell the others, mostly because the person she looks up to tends to give her the best advice, and has said that the person that will save them from corruption would be the exact person that is the one that they were in this mess, as she continued to look at them, she hasn't noticed that Bonnie was looking at well.

"Freddy! I found something!"

"Bonnie, wa-" It was too late. Bonnie was already making his move towards the outside of the room, and Chica sigh so much.

Things won't go the way she hoped it would.

~Change~

"Sir, get up, you've made a mess."

The words were a blur to Mike, as he slowly was started to get up and wake up. He must have fallen asleep, but, he doesn't really know why maybe reading for long periods of time make him go a bit sleepier. He yawns as he saw a ticked off Librarian.

"S-Sorry, What?" Mike stretched his arms, with the Librarian tapping her feet.

"You've made a mess," She huffed, the. Took a small breath, "Your lucky none were damaged, but I prefer if you cleaned this up."

Mike groaned a bit as the lady rolled her eyes, "Sir, please clean it up."

"Fine Fine, I will. After that, I'm taking my leave."

"Thank you...sir, and as well...good luck."

Mike raised an eyebrow, but quickly got what she meant, The dressed lady looked over to Mike before making her leave once again, and Mike simply grumbled as he started to pick up the newspapers that involved with Freddy. He learned the little things, like who founded it, the incidents, and updates. It seems to have multiple restaurants, which would explain that little vision he had, but that raised the question, how did he get it? Was it a dream that actually went into the past? Or some more...supernatural. He doesn't know, he felt his head was dizzy, as he finishes placing the newspaper back to where they belong. He'll still need to know the current place, but it was a start. He started to walk out, and find a clock somewhere. 4:32 P.M. He was a bit surprised he didn't sleep any more than that, but then again, he was awoken by the librarian. He got looked by random people who noticed his messy appearance, but he couldn't care less about that as he went for his leave, and now, he plays the waiting game for the Night Shift.

Sooner, he makes it to his house where he could worry about things without looking to an idiot. He walks around a bit in his little home before instantly getting a call, Mike rolled his eyes in frustration, "Come on, who could it be?" He instantly picks it up.

"I'm busy!" Mike yelled a bit, not caring if it would be important.

"Really? You've been looking for that long?"

"Oh, Jeremy..." His anger calmed down at least. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay...Did you get one?"

"Uh..." Mike looked over at his newspaper, "I got...Janitor."

"Oh, well, I thought you didn't like those kinds of jobs." Jeremy on the other side thought it was something Mike didn't like, Mike groan, he really didn't want to be talking right now.

"Yay yay, but it has a decent pay. I actually need to go now, call you later...or maybe see you later."

"Alright by-"

Mike didn't stick out for the full goodbye, as he slowly gave a lazy eye to no one, he loafed around before actually grabbing his only pencil and was bringing down ideas and theories on the place, it was a good time to do it after all.

~TimeSkip!~

7 hours of boredom, Mike had to wait 7 hours for just a Night Shift, it's like he wants to be killed earlier than usual, and with him putting up ideas, he thought it would be quicker, but, it still got boring, what made it not completely boring is the thought of his encounter with the Manager, he wanted to confront the Manager about the situation he's in. It's an asshole move of him to not be there, he probably knows he's in a whole lot of shit, probably. He wanted to give the Manager a piece of his mind, but that could possibly be a stupid move. He could potentially get fired because of back talking to the Manager, and no doubt the Manager has something up his sleeve.

After 11:30 ticked, Mike made his move and got dressed in his uniform, but as well as got his sweater, he says a little goodbye and grabbed his notebook. Mike shiver the night cold coming towards him, he swore why the Night Guard uniform wasn't as comfortable as his other shirts, then again, his shirts had more to it. It didn't bother him that much. With the quicker walk, He sees the pizzeria with the Manager nowhere in sight, making Mike curse, he should have expected it.

"Fuck, where is he? I knew he was a coward." Mike softly said, not noticing the car behind him.

"Mike! Wait!" A voice from behind, Mike very much memorize.

Mike put his more angered face, "There you are, you asshole!"

Mike crossed his arms as the Manager looked...guilty. But that didn't mean anything to Mike, Mike was a bit too ticked off at the moment.

"So, Care to explain the animatronic springing to life to kill me?" The Manager sighs.

"Mike, I know your very piss at me-"

"Oh, beyond piss!" Mike was stating his mind to this, "You literally set me up!"

"I know Mike! It's..bad...But I had to!"

"Really," Mike felt more anger rise, he _had_ to? "Can explain why you had to?"

The manager choked a bit as Mike stare him down. This wasn't gonna be easy to explain.

"W-Well, Mike, err, there's..something you should know. I..hire night guards because...well...I have to.."

"You already said that, and why do you have to?"

"W-well…"

All the sudden, he felt as if he couldn't speak, he tried. But nothing was coming out. The world around him was losing color. Everything was a blur, except a very voice.

" _You will not tell him. You will not tell him anything. It'll remain a secret_."

The manager gasped as he needs breath a little, the world was returning to him, however, Mike seems to get more annoyed with this act.

"Cut it out! Spill it out!"

"I..can't Mike. If I do..it'll cost my life, and..I ain't ready for that."

"The fuck you're talking about?" Mike looked around the dark edges to the area, "No one is here to see us."

"But there is Mike! You may not see him, but I do, he doesn't want...I said too much."

"I'll call the police on this shit, nothing is stopping me!"

The Manager looked at Mike, with concern.

"Mike, I understand why you want to, but...it just won't work."

"You ain't stopping me, I can call right now and-"

"Think about it Mike, your literally gonna call the police on "animatronics" that "kill" at night, seems to unrealistic if you ask me."

Mike thought about it, it's true that the police could potentially not believe him and could get him arrested, but at the same time, maybe if he...

Suddenly, he looked very nervous, "Mike, I have to leave, calling the police won't do much, and I can't tell you much, you'll have to figure it out on your own. I'm..so sorry."

Mike was about to protest but the Manager rush to his car, completely ignoring that he has acted like an idiot. Mike was left, confused. The fuck was that all about.

"Okay. Whatever the fuck is going on, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." He said, while putting his hands in his pockets, to get the pizzeria keys. He slowly went to the pizzeria, locking the door at the same time, like the Manager instructed. He looked over to the stage as the three were there, very still, but somewhat, He can tell that he's was being watched.

"Alright you fuckers, this time, I can get around this. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but that doesn't mean you'll get me easily, I will make it out alive."

Mike felt a bit silly saying all off of that to empty animatronics, but those empty animatronics tried to kill him last night, Even the bu-Bonnie tried to draw his attention to catch him off guard. Mike made it to his office which a sigh, he felt as it shrunk when it didn't really, it's a weird feeling, he checked the time as it read, 5:58. He had at least a minute to spare to think.

So far, this pizzeria has been nothing but mysteries, and he's given him constant headaches the more he thinks about it. The second he went in, everything felt wrong, the animatronics, the atmosphere, and building itself, it's like it doesn't want to reveal anything to him. Something felt off about that little interview he did, it felt...easy...too easy. It's like they were desperate for someone to take the job, but that raises a question, why was the Manager desperate, was someone commanding him for Night Guards? The animatronics becoming alive was also..wrong. How did they become alive? How come the Bunny was..a bit more depressed than the others, even if animatronics can't have emotions. Jeremy used to work here by the newspapers, but, why has Jeremy hid the fact he knew the animatronics sprung to life? Ugh! So many questions, so little time. 11:59. The shift is about to begin in..3...2..1.

The lights go out like last time. The phone instantly started to ring like last time, this time, Mike was ready for any information the guy was gonna give, he clearly knew what's happening since all the guy spoke was somewhat true.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

"Gee, thanks." Mike sarcastically said as he turns on the tablet, waiting for any sudden movements.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

Mike nodded as he was somewhat ready for any of them to move, This time, he's gonna listen in to see if he hears anything new.

~Change~

He couldn't believe it, Mike is back, even though the hell he was through, he kept on going with the shift, it simply was not gonna make things easier. And to top it off, he isn't allowed to interact with this one, well he as kinda his fault but, can you blame him for what Freddy has done to Bonnie? He let out a small sigh as he waited until the lights go out, so his free roam goes on, but before he did that...

"Bunny, Since you violated a rule yesterday, and it's the same Night Guard, I...already done the punishment." Bonnie's eyes felt to Freddy, cold versus Hope, but small.

"Wait, what was the punishment?" Chica asked over, with Freddy smiling at Chica as well.

Freddy simply snickered a bit as he looked6 ahead, "You'll find out."

Bonnie felt nervous, he has violated the rules before, and he deeply got in trouble, so, he knew that this one won't be any less harsh. But..at this point, what can Freddy do to make him even sadder? It doesn't help that Chica stands there, and stands. His mind tells him it's almost 12:00 P.M. The lights were flickering off, he was...not sure if he's ready, but whatever at this point.

The lights go off, indicating it's 12. But the strangest thing already has happened, he didn't feel as if his free roam was on. He turned to Freddy to see that he was smirking at him, Bonnie's free roam is still not there! In fact, they had a mind of their own, his own legs and arms started to forcefully go into the back room, he couldn't even turn his head that much, but that didn't stop him from looking at Freddy at last second.

"Hopefully, this will at least encourage you to do your job."

Bonnie could hear Chicas gasp, Bonnie wanted to fight the free roam, but..he couldn't. He felt powerless, very much so against Freddy, but he didn't want to against now. Not now of all times, he hoped only one thing, and that's for Mike to keep him off. But..hope is almost lost to him at this point.

~Change~

The phone clicked, leaving Mike in the silence. From the phone call itself, it seems there was another animatronic to look after, and it's that Fox, or if he remembers, Foxy. Freddy doesn't seem to show active sights so, that was a good thing. When he checks the camera, Bonnie was already gone, meaning they're a bit more serious this time.

"Shit, they're already coming out, it's not gonna be easy, that's for sure." Mike pointed out, feeling like he's pointing out the obvious. He clicks through the cameras to find the bunny in the backstage, like last time. The chicken was still at the stage, but that won't be for long.

"Check Bonnie, Check the duck..or chicken, and check the pirate rip off Fox..yah could be somewhat easy." Mike rolled his eyes at his own comment, he sighs out loud to give some stress out. He flipped to Pirates Cove, nothing has happened. He checks the backstage to see Bonnie is no longer there, now in the main area, which..a worrisome look in that animatronic face.

"Huh, didn't think robots like you can make faces."

12:15. Time went a lot slower than last time, then again, it's supposed to act slow. Mike checked the stage to find the duck was no longer there, he instantly switches over cameras to see if the duck was in the main area, no, maybe the bathroom, no! Mike started to panic a bit more, but then hear a lot of shuffling coming from a distance.

"What is all that noise? It sounds..like pans..wait, is the duck inside the kitchen?"

Mike switched over to the kitchen camera, there was no footage, only sound, but the noise was louder there, so he confirms it was the duck inside there.

"Probably eating all the leftover pizzas."

The process went on like this for a decent time, Mike checked to see if the bunny and "duck" move, they were always in different rooms, that is until it makes it to the 3:00 timestamp.

"Alright, the bunny is getting close, and oh fuck!" Mike yelled as he flipped to Pirates Cove, the pirate fox was peeking out.

"Shit!... He's starting to come out," Mike tried to recall what the Phone Guy said to what to do with Foxy, "What do I do when he comes out, the fucking guy on the phone never told me!"

Mike grumbled as he notices Bonnie was nowhere in sight, meaning he's either in the back room or somewhere close. He checked the hallways, nope, nowhere in sight. He predicted that he was in the supply closet, he didn't have the focus to keep it in the Bunny, as the Fox looked as he has moved, and Mike won't allow that. The duck was in the main are, again. He swore in Night they forget where they are at. Still no sight of the bunny, he took a break from the tablet, since it was somewhat draining his power. He checked the right door for any signs of any animatronic, good to go, as he checks the left doors light, it..wasn't budging. Mikes eyes widen a bit as he slowly rapidly was pressing the button, but nothing was happening.

"What the fuck! The door isn't working, what the actual fuck!"

~Small Change~

Bonnie watched as the Night Guard comments on things on the tablet, not realizing he was at the door, it saddens him. He had such a good run until now, now his body, not him, we'll kill him in the worst way possible. Finally, the human put down his tablet, and check the right door, then his door. It wasn't budging, Mike started to swear as he continues to spam the button.

"What the fuck! The door isn't working, what the actual fuck!"

Mike brings up the tablet. His body started to move into the room. He pushes commands to stop, but nothing was working, his arms were ready for a jump scare. He couldn't handle it, he doesn't deserve it, truly, in his mind, this is not the way to go. He tried his very hardest to fight back against this very forced programming. He won't allow killing someone he cares about!

~Small Change~

"Why the fuck is this door not working! Shit!" Mike shouted as he put up his tablet. Mike was panicking, out of all times, the door wasn't working when the bunny was loose. He only has very little trust in the bunny, but that doesn't make him less of a killer in his mind. Mike rapidly looked around for Bonnie, nowhere in sight. As he pushes down the tablet, the bunny then lunged and screamed at him.

"AHHHHH!"

Mike covered himself, embracing what seems to be waiting for the pain, he waited for his death, it was the end...so he waited...

And he waited.

Mike heard screeching as he slowly uncovers his eyes to find Bonnie frozen, completely shaking violently.

"What..the..fuck?"

Mike was confused, Bonnie was stepping forward, but..backing up at the same time. Is this another trick?

"Okay, is this another part of your twisted plan? Because of I-"

Bonnie shook his head very clearly, while Mike stopped talking for a bit. Bonnie pointed his finger towards the door. Mike got he was saying, but..no. That's dumb!

"No, hell no, I'm not going out there! I should know this is a trick! I-"

Bonnie shook very violently, Mike shocked a bit, as he stares at the door and him. Bonnie then started to move towards the human. What was Mike's decision?

Mike ran for it. Mike didn't really think, he just ran, he ran into the main area, which he was fully exposed, The Fox looked as he was coming out, The duck was nowhere in sight, as Freddy was inactive.

"Shit, why the fuck did I do that? Never mind that, I need to act quick before I get caught." Mike thought to himself while looking over to the back room. The room with the heads. Mike ran over before the pirate fox had a chance against him.

"NIGHTGUARD!" He yelled out with all power, Mike looked all over the place with hurry.

Mike threw the door open and quickly shut it, hearing footsteps emerge. He had to think quick before he'll get caught, he doesn't have many options, he can just get something to defend himself, or hide somewhere. He rather fights than hiding like a coward, but in this situation, it's more of a 50/50. Mike then notice a door, a door he has never seen, not in the camera. Mike wondered if he should go in since he wonders if his manager would skull him for going in there, the banging got louder, as Mike simply decided.

"In I go!" Mike rushed to the unknown door and pushes it close, and catches some breaths. He heard a door slam, meaning they got it, a lot of shuffling came from the other side of the door. Looks like he's gonna play a little game of waiting until they calmed down. He took in a lot of breaths. As a cough a bit. The room was deep dark. The brunette wanted to sit down a bit, and he did. He wondered if he should move a bit more, but damn, the room he is in was way too deep for his liking.

That is until he heard noises.

Of course, they're noises outside of the room, but unlike the outside, it was fully heard. He then could have sworn that there were footsteps, he didn't want to risk it too much and walk around and make a lot of noises, but still.

He felt that he isn't alone.

~Small Change~

Everything felt a block, a block to ignore the noise, a being to concentrate on developing his powers, the power to change things, make it to his reality, but if there's something about his powers, it's that it can only focus on solo, he tried a lot of times to control multiple things, but either they backfire or it really weakens him. Still, it's the same power to change, a power that will grow, he chuckled a bit to understand that it'll get better, _he'll_ get better, but he'll need to practice it more. Because of this, Freddy loosens his power on Bonnie to test it himself, he isn't worried that Bonnie will deny him, he should be at a state to stuff the guard already.

Shortly after however, " _NIGHTGUARD!_ " Foxy. Foxy announced the NightGuard has running around, humans never change, do they? He slowly removes the aura around him, he's gonna have to master it later, he had plenty of time anyway. As everything slowly was coming to him, Chica was coming out of the kitchen, Foxy look to bang the door, and Bonnie looked to be guilty, a dumb bunny is dumb, he sighs in annoyance as he started to walk over to the non-control Bonnie, he'll have to do what he's good at.

~Small Change~

"Where is he?"

Foxy was not amused, first, the night guard was running around, now they can't even find him? How annoying.

"I checked everywhere, Foxy. No sign of him." Chica simply stated, Foxy rolled his optics.

"He couldn't of disappear, I saw him went into this room!"

"Foxy, you could be a-" Foxy glared towards Chica, which she easily backs down.

"I will NOT admit that, tell me, where is-"

The door swung open with Bonnie looking down, and Freddy not looking amused at all.

"Freddy? What is-" Freddy held his robotic paw.

"Bunny here let the guard get away. I thought I manage to completely control his movements."

Bonnie looked helpless, he couldn't help but feel shame, but he hasn't fully. He still believed what he has done was right, He somewhat glared at Freddy.

"Don't care! You still let him get away! No more excuses!"

Bonnie couldn't look any more down, and he wish he could, he felt the glares of Foxy and Freddy, they were piss, except for Chica, but he expected that. Not like she'll do anything.

"I'll think of your punishment later, Bunny. Right now, the Night Guard is primary right now. Foxy, any signs?"

Foxy looked over to Chica, sighing a bit before giving out an angry face, "No! This stupid chicken let him get away!"

"I was still in the kitchen, Foxy! I wasn't there!" An argument looked to be bound.

"Doesn't excuse that-"

"Foxy, enough, arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere." Freddy softly, but firmly said. Foxy shut it down. He slowly nodded as Freddy let go of Bonnie.

"Now, Bunny, how about telling us where he hid."

Bonnie looked at Freddy, his eyes as cold as ever, but..a force within him is telling him not to tell Freddy, a force he wasn't familiar with, but he can somehow understand he can trust it, so he shook his head.

"Freddy! Stop this, he hasn't done anything!" Chica yelled shortly before being shuttled by Foxy.

Freddy rolled his eyes very noticeably, "Right, and you expect me to believe that, tell me where he is, Bunny. And I might go easy."

Bonnie looked over to Foxy, he looked as impatient, and would look to strangle Bonnie to get an answer, Freddy looked pissed, but in a more devilish way, he disliked it more than Foxys glare, Chica gave no emotion but sadness, that doesn't help much. As he analyzes, Foxy groans in frustration.

Freddy looked at Foxy and then Bonnie, finally, after a bit of time, Freddy coldly commands, "Hold him."

Chica watched in horror, Foxy hesitated a bit before grabbing Bonnie's body, while Freddy was walking right in front of Bonnie.

"W-What are you doing?" Chica asked as she walked over, but getting stopped by Foxy.

"Something." Was the only thing to come out of Freddy's mouth.

Freddy stares into Bonnie's optics, somehow, Bonnie couldn't look or turn away, it's like his face was frozen, as he tried to move more and more, Bonnie then stopped, his mind stopped his optics stop. Everything suddenly stops around him. It felt as if something entered his mind, his artificial mind. He couldn't do anything, as this weird presence, until it suddenly left, as Freddy let go of his hand.

"He's speaking the truth, the only did that Bonnie did is signal the Night Guard out." Bonnie's optics widen, with Freddy laughing. Chica looked in some disbelief, with her crossing her hands, Foxy looked to snap.

"Damn Bunny, you let him get away! I wanna rip you!" Foxy sneer at the shaming bunny, swinging his hook around.

Bonnie nodded as he's willing to accept it. But Freddy grabbed Foxy.

"No, not yet, Foxy. I still have plans for him. Just to let you know."

Foxy seems to look at Bonnie continue to look down, Foxy was growling a bit, but nodded.

"Chica, I better not see you in the kitchen on the sidelines for long periods of time, got it?"

Chica simply nodded, but still continue to look at Bonnie.

"Now That we're settled, let's continue on to find the Night Guard, I'll look in the halls and such. Foxy, you patrol the main area. Chica, in the bathrooms. You stay here, Bunny." Freddy commanded, starting to make his leave. With Foxy behind. With Freddy and Foxy out of there, it was left with Chica and Bonnie.

"Bonnie..I.."

Bonnie shook his head as he waved her off, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie kept on shooting his head as he started to ignore Chica.

Chica flinched a bit, Bonnie looked so emotionless, it's like he's done. It just wasn't right, and..she truly wants to do something, but..she doesn't know what she can do. She doesn't want to be bully by Freddy, but at the same time, she wants to help Bonnie. Chica only shook her head and started walk out, leaving Bonnie in the darkness,

As usual.

~Change~

Mike waited, and waited, it gave him a lot of impatience. He was getting sick of hiding and in the dark. It annoyed him that he was pretty much powerless, he hated to feel weak and powerless, he never liked the feeling, he always felt like he needed some control in his life, now? All of that is gone, Mike sigh, as he's tempted to open the door to peek. It could kill his life, but again, what else is there to be there, he needed to get back to the office somehow, it was safe in there. Mike made a little "creek" noise, he looked out, it looked like nothing is there anymore. He felt a bit of relief as he started to walk out, a bit tiptoe. He wandered around the dark room and slowly making it towards the door, that is until a small whimper was heard. Mike immediately stopped, the whimper was like a whale, he slowly turned to the noise of it. And there he was, Bonnie.

Mikes mouth was kept shut, but he was frozen, great, all he needed. He tried to not make any movements, that is until Bonnie looked over to Mikes direction, with his eyes widening.

"Got-"

Bonnie already snapped his mouth shut, he looked over to those cold eyelids, they looked...depressed, it wasn't really, but he saw some oil coming out. Mike panic slowly drain as Bonnie sees it and slowly remove his hand. Mike felt like an idiot for saying this, but, he's willing to give shots.

"What's the matter?" Mike cringed at his own words.

Bonnie didn't bother to do anything as he slowly looked down, oil dripping off. Mike felt a conflict of sadness and being a coward to this.

"Did...something..happen?" More words to get killed at.

Bonnie looked at Mike. He tilted his head.

Mike thought about something, "Can't you talk?"

Bonnie shook his head, Mike feeling a bit bad, but at the same time, this was the exact same guy that scared the life out of him, and was the reason he's out of his safe room right now.

"Okay, I swear this is a trick."

Bonnie seems to be puzzled, he looked over at Mike and shook his head. Mike didn't seem convinced as he crosses his arms.

"Then how come you were coming after me, you think I'm fucking stupid?"

Bonnie flinched a bit, as more oil came out, Mike thinking it was tears. Though, he didn't feel that much pity, with what's just happened.

"Proof it to be that you aren't lying."

Bonnie seems to tilt his head a bit, then he went over to Mike, with the human trying to back away, but was left on a wall, Mike covered a bit of himself as he prepared himself, he was a complete idiot to say or do anything in this, then with a huge pause, Bonni charged to Mike.

"SH-" Mike was cut off by Bonnie touching him. He expected to get murdered here and now, but it was the... _exact_ opposite, he gained a huge hug, a hug, Mike felt was...off, then Mike got into it, Bonnie kept on going before some footsteps emerge, that's when the moment stops.

"Bunny, you done sulking?" Foxy.

Before Mike could say anything, Bonnie banged the door as if he wasn't done, with Foxy sighing in a bit more annoying way.

"Alright Bunny, just to be clear, I...ain't thinking correctly, and wanted to say sorry...a bit. Now, when your done sulking, help me find the Nightguard around we are, k?" Bonnie banged the door again, with Foxy sighing more and felt to walk away.

Mike and Bonnie looked at one and another, before Mike nodded, he was somewhat convinced, though still skeptical, then he pointed towards his mouth. Mike seemed a bit confused, but then after pointing out more of the mouth, he realizes.

"Wait, your voicebox...you want me...to...errr, give it back?"

Bonnie nodded as Mike thought it over, he doesn't fully know how to fix voice boxes, he needed instructions, but even if he got some, he didn't know if he really would do it, Bonnie still scared him out of his room, but it seems he fully regrets and wants to speak to him about it, Mike sigh as he sometimes hated to give chances, but he wanted to hear a voice out.

"Alright Bonnie, I'll help you. But I'll need some help, can you give me some instructions?"

Bonnie shook his head, he walked over to Freddy's head and pointed towards it.

"The bear? The bear won't let you?"

Bonnie sadly nodded as he looked down. Mike put his hand on his chin.

"Alright, how about I take a look what the voice box looks, then I'm able to get to my office in time, Then I'll wait until the morning and leave for those instructions, and the right voice box." Mike felt was the right way, after all, getting to the office was his original goal.

Bonnie nodded very eagerly as he hugged Mike, making Mike struggle, but a little part of him smiles a bit. Just a tiny bit, right? Mike sigh, he shouldn't do this, but the bunny looked as he really wanted to help, he's willing to accept, but if he gets him killed, That's his own fault.

Bonnie opened his mouth wide as Mike took a look in, not actually in since Mike still had trust issues, and the lack of the flashlight was annoying, but he manages to see what the box looks like, he wrote down the basic looks of it in his little book, he nods and Bonnie closes his mouth.

Bonnie crept the door open, with Mike behind him. Like Freddy said, Foxy was patrolling the area. He needed to be careful, No doubt Foxy still remembers that Bonnie still needs to be not sulking and ready to patrol, and what's worse is Mike is behind him, he needed him to trust him in order to get his voice box back running, it'll help him. Bonnie slowly walked to where Foxy was too busy looking under the tables. Bonnie and Mike walked over to the hallway, Mike looked over the main area, it almost felt like a prison in some ways, even if he never went to one. Mike saw the duck started to come out, Mike silently started to freak out as the duck was in plain sight. He taps the back of Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," Mike whispered harshly as he kept on tapping. Bonnie finally turned around only to panic.

Chica started to stare at Bonnie, only for her optics to land on a panicking Mike. She slowly walked over as Mike panic and tried to look he was ready, but he wasn't.

"Bunny, what the heck are you doing out here?" Freddy suddenly coming out of the hallway. Mike hiding behind Bonnie, granting Foxy attention. Everyone was staring at Bonnie, he was used to that kind of thing when it comes to Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, but not with Mike behind him. This wasn't good, they'll figure out he's teaming with the Night Guard, and that could possibly be a big ticket to Torture Ville.

Suddenly, noise arises from behind Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, with Chicas optics wide, "The Night Guard!" Chica shouted who was pointing into the kitchen, Foxy started to rush over to the kitchen, following with Freddy, Bonnie felt confused as Mike was still there, so why did...

"Go, Go, Bonnie, Go!" Chica whispered harshly towards Bonnie while glaring at the Night Guard.

"Why?" Mike whispered to no one, but presumably Bonnie.

Bonnie looked as surprised as he didn't know why either. But Chica looked to be in a rush.

"Go!"

Bonnie wanted to come over and hug Chica, but Mike looks like he wants to run. So Bonnie grabbed Mike and Mike was screaming.

"Hey! Let me go! I thought-"

Mike stopped as they stopped to the office, and Bonnie dropped Mike off, he quickly waved before Mike could protest and started to run off, leaving Mike there to just realize what has happened. Mike's breaths slowly slow down, finally catching a breath after all of that shit.

"Shit...well...okay..." Guess he could trust the bunny, but still...feelings arise.

Mike felt..conflicted, it was 5:55. Almost time for his shift to end, he didn't know how to feel this night, he was doing fine until half his shift, until he was attacked by the bunny, the same bunny that also saved him, he didn't know how to feel, but..he knew one thing, he's gonna need help. He couldn't afford anything until he paid his rent. Mike checked the cameras to find all the animatronics simply looking at each other, but at this point, Mike can tell they're having their silent conversation. He still was fishy about the bunny, but again, he saved him, but..he did get him into the mess. He couldn't think as the chimes start coming in. He sighs as a stressful night went by, the worst part is that he has to do this for three more nights, god, What has he gotten himself into?

"Fuck, now I'll need to get a book about this shit," Mike mumbled as he got up, only for the lights to flicker a bit. Mike raised an eyebrow, but ignored it, since it could have got weirder, and to did. The lights flicker faster and faster, making Mike look up the ceiling.

"What the fuck?!" Mike yelled he quickly sat back down.

" **Mike Schmidt**." A voice came out of nowhere. Mike clench his teeth and yelled a bit.

"Ok, who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know me?" Mike asked as the lights flicker faster and faster, a dark grumble arises. " **It doesn't matter, what matters is that you must get Bonnie the voice box.** "

Mike looked deeply at the ceiling, he really felt he was losing it, "I was thinking about it, but I don't know-"

" **Mr. Schmidt. I must ask on my behalf for you to get that voice box.** "

Mike crosses his arms, "Give me one damn reason to get that voice box without a second thought." Mike already was gonna do it, but it was for little reason.

" **I'll pay you half the amount of your rent.** "

Mike crosses his arms, he didn't know who he was talking to since the voice was coming out of nowhere, but he knew it was another thing to either worry or be a relief. Normally, he would freak out, but since he's already dealing with robotic killers, this wasn't much of a surprise.

"You would? Proof it."

" **Glady**."

For brief seconds, Mikes vision black in and out, making Mike curse and puts his hands on his eyes. Then it stops and Mike found some cash on the desk.

"Holy shit, you...weren't kidding. Wait if you were to do that, can't you take on Freddy?"

A bunch of deep chuckling was heard from the voice from the ceiling. " **I would be able to for a short amount of time, but the power I've shown you is a bit...limiting, I can only use the power so much, while Fazbear can use it as much as he wants.** "

"Oh. Well, still, how will I know if I should really do this?" Even though there is still reason beyond this, he still wonder if he didn't do this.

Suddenly visions of Freddy...maybe. Stuffing guards into a suit with, another Freddy appeared, completely going rapid, while saying, " _do it_ ", and " _it's me_." Mike freaked out a little as he was laying on the floor. Someones come in as if nothing has happened.

"Oh, Hi Mike." Jenny, she looked to be early today. "You seem like you had a rough night."

Mike took a lot of breaths in, to clear the visions, "Believe me, it was, it's just gonna get worse from here."

"Huh? How? Nothing happens here right?"

"...Yeah. Nothing bad will happen."

Jenny looked curious on to what Mikes talking about, while Mike wanted to tell Jenny so badly that the animatronics are alive, but, he couldn't, he would sound idiotic, and probably would go to the fun house. Right now, he needed to focus on getting those voice boxes and instructions. However, it'll be tricky, since the money he was given won't certainly be enough, unless...

"I'm gonna go now, Jenny. I'll see you later."

"Okay...see ya, Mike."

Mike rushed out, ignoring the strange looks from the other employees. He needed to run to Jeremy's house if he still had time, With everything has happened, Mike could feel the time is running, and that time means everything, he deeply kept in deep breaths as one thing is in mind.

He was a bit _curious_ how things will be turned out.

 **A/N: And there's Night 2, where Bonnie and Mikes's relationship looked to skyrocket, but nah, Freddy is in the way of that, and it'll just get worse. With this in mind, I'm debating with myself if I should do what I should on Night 3, it's an interesting one and one that I really like but can see things to be rewritten. Anyways, Reviews would be very appreciated and courage! Mistakes shall not be passed! See you in the next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Boggling Choices

**A/N: HOLY, This is long, and that included rewriting a lot, it's been rewritten so much, I might as well say I written it in scratch. I apologize if this chapter feels very long, it's just I didn't expect it to be THIS long. To be honest, I feel that I could split this chapter into two, however, I went against it at the last minute because I figure a lot of people don't like cliffhangers. Disclaimer! FNaF does not belong to me, AT ALL! It belongs to the rightful Scott Cawthon, I'm just borrowing his characters for a while and such, and with that.** **So, enjoy this suppose to be 2 chapter...chapter.**

With Mike huffing breaths away from the hell, he thought back to Jeremy, Jeremy seems to be living fine, he had everything he wanted, it got to a point where Jeremy even offers now and then for Mike to move over to his place, while he appreciates it, he really doesn't want to come off as a smoother, like his EX. For now, he'll need a book from Jeremy. He found a bus stop with a bus looking to depart, Mike grumble in ways he didn't think were possible, but he ignores himself as finally a bus came around the corner, Jeremy was decently far away, and walking there would waste too much time. As Mike scrap some money he's gotten from a spirit from hell, he got onto the bus with no problems.

Later on, Mike got off the bus to find the place he's looking for, a much nicer and independent house that he wishes was his, but now's not the time to moan about that, as he walks up to he clean front yard and rings the doorbell. Moments later, running was heard from the other side, with "coming" repeated every few seconds, and Jeremy appears with the door open wide, with him looking at Mike in some disbelief.

"Hel- Mike? Wait, how did you-"

Mike was quick to interrupt, "Bus." Mike answered very neutrally, while he tapped his feet.

Jeremy scratches his head a bit, with some mumbling, before Mike tried to remember what he's here for.

"What...are y-you doing here?" Jeremy's shuttering was coming to play, he intends to do that when he confronts people, Mike put his thoughts into the sentences he's gonna speak, "I need some instructions."

"Huh? Instructions on what? The janitor doesn't need anything to build..." Mike wiggle his hands, "No! Someone's gonna pay me...to...uhh... fixes a voice box of some sort..."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow to Mike, it's a bit unconvincing to both Mike and Jeremy, Jeremy didn't truly know if that's the truth, since he knew half the time, You never know if Mikes lying or not, but...he couldn't really say no to a friend of his, especially...

"Sure...I have one of those...yeah..." Jeremy's shift of tone was a bit interesting, but Mike was already happy to know Jeremy is willing to cooperate.

Mike nodded and made his way inside, he sometimes felt jealous that his house wasn't near as nice as his. Then again, his was an apartment. And always Jeremy intend to live with him.

"So M-Mike, why would y-you pay for this j-job...will it give a lot of money?"

"...Yeah. The money will be enough to cover t-the rent..." Mike splutter only a tiny bit. Mike somewhat sweating but was wiping it off so Jeremy couldn't see it. Jeremy felt a bit confused.

"I-Is Janitor not enough?" Jeremy was becoming a concern, the exact opposite of the emotion Mike expected, Mike felt he was digging himself a hole, "It gives an okay amount, but it's as much as the deal I made..."

Jeremy beamed up a little, "O-Oh, well, if you want..."

Mike huffed a bit, "No thanks Jeremy, I know what your gonna say, I'll be fine on my own, if it's the right time, then you should."

Jeremy actually looked back to Mike as if something amazing happened, Mike _never_ said it so kindly do not ask that, he always says "NO!" in the loudest and meanest way, wanting to be independent, though still the case, it was a whole new way of asking, he was honestly proud of Mike a bit.

"S-So...how much money?"

"Around...120$ bucks...somewhere there..." Mike responded in a more quick matter, Jeremy nods to this, but that was about it.

Mike crosses his arms a bit, but before putting off some sweat, "Anyways, I need to get to the deal quickly, I only have some hours before the guy decides the cancel the deal!"

Jeremy shrugged, that's something from Mike, as they made it to a room, they went in to find a lot of dust around, with a few dozen books, Mike looked the way, "How to cook," "How to build _" "How to deal with depression," That last one was...interesting, and Jeremy immediately started to search.

"Why do you have this many books...and..."how to" books?" Mike asked, he could count if he wanted to, since he saw so many of those, Jeremy rub the back of his head, but doesn't turn around, "H-Hey, I like to read." Jeremy said out loud, but blush a bit, "I-It as well as books when I was attending these jobs."

"That would explain why you're probably getting the copy I needed?"

Jeremy nods as he continues to look.

"Why do you have a depression book?" Mike felt in curiously, with Jeremy looking over to Mike for a split second, "M-Mostly when I'm d-depressed."

Stupid Mike. He facepalmed himself while trying to avoid any more stupid questions, that is until Jeremy asked something, "S-So, how many hours do you have?"

"Why you need to know?"

"Because possibly, I-I could come over, I-I would like to spend my day off with you, the t-the job sounds like you could use some company..." Jeremy said as he turned around to Mike. Mike swore to himself as he a cough.

"I mean you don't have to do that, I'll be a bitch." Mike attempted to convince Jeremy, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll s-still be t-there, so, what time?" Asked Jeremy, while he started to specifically look at some books that were close to what Mike wants, Mike thought about his real job.

"I go in sometime in 12:00 to 6:00."

Jeremy completely froze, making Mike facepalm himself, he was stupid! He blew one of the things Jeremy remember of this job. Way to go, Mike. He decided to act casual to make sure he didn't fully blow it.

"Something wrong, Jeremy?" Mike tried his best to not know what he just said, while Jeremy shaking was starting up.

"O-Oh, n-nothing, H-Here's the b-book," Jeremy was shaking way too much now.

Jeremy handed over the book, exactly Mike wanted. Mike said his quick thanks, not knowing Jeremy was yelling something, He started to bust out the door, wanting to do to get it over with, until Jeremy was running towards Mike and shouted out, "M-Mike! W-Wait! I-I'll help you!"

Mike quickly turn around, feeling a bit annoyed, maybe more than that, "Jeremy, I can take care of it, don't-"

"I-I'm not worried. I'll drive you there. Where you want to go?" Jeremy asked as he opens a door to his car. Mike tried to not show he's any more annoyed, but damn he was, considering the situation he landed himself in. He slowly walked over to the car, slowly sitting in, he rather gets a bus, but at the same time, this was free, so he guess he will take it. Jeremy started to drive.

"S-So, what are y-you building for?"

"Oh, someone that needs it."

"W-What place?" Jeremy asked another question, and it all in Mikes intend to not answer it. Mike forced out a huff, "Doesn't matter, let's continue!"

Jeremy wiggles a bit but said nothing as the drive went on, quietly. They make it towards a robotic place. "This is where you can get your part. I'll wait here. Here's some money, I've seen the price myself."

Mike mumbled a, "Thanks", as he went in, the place was filled with parts, arms, legs, everything, it was a bit overwhelming. He then saw it, voice boxes, he quickly went over to scan each of one of them as he read which one he needed to get,

"Perfect," he picked up a voice box out of the tenths of them. He looked to see where the cashier, he finally found him as. Mike was a bit surprised to see a man with brown curly hair to look still somewhat young, though, he couldn't help but feel familiar somehow.

Hey, I want to buy this..voice box..." Mike mumbled, The man gave a most non-interested look, but the look of his eye said otherwise, "Damn, 'bout time someone got that one, cash?" His voice was weird, at least in Mikes mind.

Mike raised an eyebrow, but forked over to the cash, as the guy scan through before nodding. "Thanks."

"Huh-uh." Mike was about to leave before hearing a very loud cough, turning his attention to the man.

"What you gonna use that voice for?" The very curious man questioned his choice of a voice box, with Mike side-eyeing him.

"Oh, just for my...thing." Mike didn't really feel the need to start something right now.

"I see, see." The man sorta mumbled, but Mike didn't care, Mike wanted to leave quickly after that, not liking to waste time. He rushed over to Jeremy's car and went in.

"S-So," Jeremy scratch his arm a little, "Did you get it?"

"Fine, just fine," Mike looked over to Jeremy, annoyed. "Let's go."

"W-Why you so worked up? I-I mean-"

"Can we please just go?" Jeremy jumped again, even though he should have expected that response.

Jeremy looked at Mike for some time before nodding and starting to drive again. Jeremy looked over at Mike, Mike seems uncomfortable at best, but he wondered why was it something he said? He couldn't blame him as he was uncomfortable talking about a something else. Mike gave the directions on where to go, but Mike told him he wanted to stop at a corner.

"Here will do, I'm pretty close," Mike nodded while Jeremy then realizes something.

"O-Oh, I thought...I was gonna come..."

"Sorry Jeremy, it's best if you don't come...it's errr...a bit private. Catch you later."

"Err, c-catch you-" He was about to finish but Mike already walked off, pretty quickly if to note.

Jeremy was a bit suspicious, first, Mike asked for a book of how to work with robotic parts, now he's really rushing. Has something happened, or Mike just late to work, it was still 10:00. He decided to go to Mikes work to see what the fuss is up, if Mike needed help, he would glad to. Just as long it isn't anything...illegal. He got out of the car as he moved the way where Mike ran off, when he turned, he felt some color faint from his face, there it is, the sky darkens like clouds have come to block the Son, the place that almost ruined him, Freddy Fazbears Pizza, he was..confused. Mike couldn't have run in here, could he? No, no, he wouldn't.

"M-Mike, h-he wouldn't...h-he wouldn't!" Jeremy attempted to convince himself, but it was there, Mike asking for robotic parts, 12:00 to 6:00. He's doing the Night Shift, he shook with fear and anger, why hasn't Mike tell him about this? He could somewhat understand, but...he's gonna have to confront Mike about these problems. Jeremy held a lot of breaths. He stares in the front, his brain was dead on to a question if he should go in or not.

 _Stay calm, bud. I'm getting us out of here_." A way too familiar voice popped into his head, it helped a bit, " _Jerms, bud if you ever need something done, you gotta face your fears head on to save what you need_."

Jeremy's breaths went for the more quiet approach, he's gonna have to do it, and like the familiar voice said, "Head on", he's going on.

~Change~

"That was too close." Mike muffled, feeling a bit bad to go away from Jeremy so quickly, he quickly cusses with the book shaking. He really wanted to tell Jeremy, but that just put a bad idea all over. If Jeremy knew, Jeremy would back off of Mike, or worse, join him. He didn't want Jeremy to be already more ruin. He had to let Jeremy clueless. It's probably a dumb move, but he couldn't think his way out right now as he's literally helping an animatronic bunny. I mean, Mike could deny this request and...

"No, I'm doing this just because..fuck my life...and fuck spirits from hell." Mike simply answered his own thought. Starting to make his way into the pizzeria. He went in, legit surprised to see a decent amount of people here. But..it was different from the birthday party. In the birthday party, he had no idea what was going on in the pizzeria, so it felt like..well, a children's place. Now? It felt as if a death trap is waiting to activate in this place. The atmosphere felt so fake, with the clearly fake animatronic putting on their fake act. But he didn't have time to gossip over, as he needed to get this done quickly, he looked over to Bonnie, who seems to be staring at him, but not with sad eyes, but with..surprise, he scratches his head as he needed a way to get Bonnie over here.

"Mike! I never thought to see you again in the daytime!" Jenny announced out loud, as she looked to be very happy, grabbing Mikes attention pretty quickly, she was holding a small book.

"Hi, Jenny...your...serving people?" Mike really didn't need her in his plans.

"I intend to do many things around here since employees tend to scatter around here, so, your here for a reason, right?" Jenny asks with some patience in her voice, but the opposite as well.

"Yes, I want to..fix Bonnie."

Jenny looked surprised as she tilted her head a bit. "Huh? Why? Nobody really cares for the bunny."

Mikes face bloated a bit, "I do! I mean, listen, is there a way to get him fixed up?"

"You could announce your gonna fix him," Mike felt was easy, but Jenny rolled her head to the side, "But the employees could potentially kick you out for interrupting the show."

"Shit, should it be a inception, because I technically work here now?" Jenny shook her head to his response, "Sorry Mike, either an accident has to happen or it's time for his maintenance, which...is in a couple of weeks."

Mike sworn to himself as Jenny shrug her shoulders, he didn't know why he was doing this, he wondered if it's truly worth it, his mind was set to finish his fifth night, but at the same time, if he fixed Bonnie's voice, the spirit from hell will get his ass.

Mike looked to make his exit, maybe he can do this later, that is until when he swift his head to the other side, his mind went blank for a second, a very way too familiar figure was roaming around here, and it was the last thing he would think of, Jeremy?! Jeremy looked to be so out of place and was starring all over the place, and Jenny took notice of this and gave her "I'm serious" face and started to make her way towards the out of figure person.

"Huh? Sir-" Jenny attempted to stop the guy, but the quick turn around with a yelp, which surprised Jenny, "H-Hi, I-Is M-Mike h-here, b-by...c-chance?" His voice was everything but brave.

Jenny looked puzzled as Mike was facepalming his head so hard, "Uhh...sir, I'm sorry but you can't really enter this place without-"

"Wait, he's my friend!" Mike yelled towards Jenny and Jeremy, which she raised an eyebrow and Jeremy sighing in so much relief. "Jeremy, what the hell?"

"M-Mike...l-let's talk somewhere...e-else please...p-please..." He couldn't take any more of the presence of here.

"Alright, alright, follow me." Jeremy instantly nods.

Mike looked at Jeremy as he felt he was in trouble, he can tell by Jeremy's face. Jenny was deeply confused as she was about to come with Mike and Jeremy.

A hand was felt, Jenny turned around to see a man that's a bit panicking. "Jenny, your needed, a kids running around with a pack of sodas and is spilling it everywhere, and I don't have time to clean it!" Jenny rolled her eyes as turned around to made her way towards the main area, once she's done cleaning it up, she's going straight to Mike and Jeremy to see what's up.

~Quick Change~

"Boss, we got the...thing."

Shadows emerge from where they are at, it's a place they're comfortable at, despite what everyone else thinks of the dark, their coats go with the wind, with barely any of it. Their voices were as shallow as they can get, you can mistake as anyone else's voice. One of them was holding a huge box, that had something in it, with a lot of noises being heard.

"You did, good...when can you bring it to me?" A voice came from the phone, a scratch was heard all over it, the dark figure grunted a bit.

"By morning, somewhere around midnight almost, not gonna be a problem, eh?" The dark figure wondered with the intentions and tension to their temporary boss.

" **No**...Just...make sure not anymore early than that."

"Got it."

The phone clicked decently quick after that, as one of. The dark figures sigh, "God, he doesn't know how much of a pain in the ass that was. Getting this piece of junk from roaming robots, wasn't easy you know?" The other figure nodded.

"Well, if he wanted to get our help to get this piece of junk, gotta mean something, right?"

"Maybe, so, let's just get moving, wouldn't want no one to be waiting, as well as we have another mission."

Both of them nod, they start to make their move and walk away to somewhere unknown.

~Change~

Jeremy was..disappointed, it was almost a new feeling to him, he hasn't felt disappointment in such a long time, and this time, it was on Mike. He certainly did not expect Mike to have the same job that ruined him, and CERTAINLY not the Night Shift, he could tell in Mikes' eyes that he's done it, he would be mad, but he knew that would cause trouble, so he's gonna keep some low, and he's somewhat afraid of Mike.

Mike manage their way to a closet, where all noise will be blocked off, as they enter, Jeremy closed it instantly, before peeking out a bit, as he sighs as crosses his arms, but not without some shuttering.

"Okay Jeremy, why and what are you doing here?" Jeremy looks straight to Mike, "T-That's my q-question towards you! W-What are you doing here?"

"The guy...I need to deal with...is here...?"

"M-Mike, why your t-trying to hide your w-working here..."

"Jeremy, I don-"

"M-Mike s-stop..."

This was the first time Mike was cut off by Jeremy, Jeremy was a bit different, it was already bad enough that Jeremy was in this place, but now he's in front of Mike, make a mood change.

Jeremy frowned, "W-Why? M-Mike, it's not worth it..."

"Jeremy...you wouldn't understand." As generic that is, Mikes thoughts were really working with him at the moment.

"I-I do u-understand! Mike, d-don't work here! Y-You shouldn't!" Jeremy then burst out, only for Mike to cup his mouth.

Mike said nothing as Jeremy looked a bit confused, Mike looked around before sighing, "I know, but you know what Jeremy, I don't care much, who cares about me anyway-"

"I-I do, M-Mike!" Mike crosses his arms.

"You can easily go without me, think of it, how many times-"

"Y-You went for my s-sisters birthday...right?" Mike then recalled doing so, but he still didn't think it was all that good, Mike scratch his head a bit.

"Jeremy, I did that for the sake of it."

"E-Exactly, i-if y-you were just a bad f-friend...y-you would of d-ditch it or...o-other things." Jeremy put a more concern face, with Mike wanting to respond to that, but closed his mouth, it's true that he would of ditch it, if he were anyone else, he wouldn't have done what has been done, it's obvious, but it's something he never noticed, Mike scratch his head as he decided to drop that kind of talk, and talk what he's actually here for.

"Anyways Jeremy, I'm still gonna do it, because...actually the deal wasn't fake, I actually made one." Mike raised his hand while Jeremy tilted his head a bit, to whom?

"W-Wait, t-to who?"

Mike walk towards the door and opens it, and as he pokes his head out, he uses his hand as a signal to come over to Jeremy, Jeremy does so and looks out the door as well, Mike points to the stage, with Jeremy being confused. But as Mike points more and more, he realizes Mike is pointing over to especially to Bonnie, which lead him to be more confused.

"W-Wait, a promise...w-with the b-bunny? H-How does that w-work?" Jeremy's eyes widen a bit, with Mikes dull. "I used his movements. I made a promise to get his voice back, and in exchange, he'll tell me everything about this place."

"M-Mike," Jeremy's voice was filled with doubt, "H-How can you be s-so sure he'll do it?"

Mike crosses his arms, "I don't know, if he betrays me, it's my damn fault." Jeremy shook his head a lot.

"T-That doesn't m-mean y-you should do it! Mike! J-Just because I-it'll be your fault d-doesn't mean you should d-do it!" Jeremy waved his arms around, but Mike protest otherwise.

"I know, but it's worth a shot."

Jeremy shook his head, he's _really_ not getting Mike right now, he really isn't,"If really isn't, I mean-"

"Enough of that, Jeremy, I'm already in debt, and this shit of a job is legit the only thing keeping my interest, I ain't going back to some dull job while another loser like me gets this job and dies!" Jeremy throat flinches a bit, while Mike gave a mighty huff, "...I need help to get Bonnie over here."

Jeremy shook his thoughts from Mikes speech, "No, I do not want any part of this. Mike, you don't want any part of this."

"Oh believe me," Mike said as he pointed towards Jeremy, "I want to do this, and you'll be helping, that's what friends are for, right?"

Though that's correct, he still didn't know, "...I don't know."

"You own me anyway, Come on, Here's the plan," Mike said as he started to point at certain things, with Jeremy gulping a lot, something about this isn't gonna go so well for him.

~Change~

Bonnie tilted his head during Mikes visit, has he already done the tasks? Well, in that case, he must be really determined, and he was glad. After being lectured by Freddy and Foxy, they decided to give him a punishment during the Night Shift with Mike. He didn't know what it would be, but it worries him to no ends. If only he could get Mike to trust him, then he would finally get help after all this time, besides Chica.

"Of course, Freddy! We always help each other out! Right, kids?" Chica proudly said out loud, as the nods and cheers came out of the children.

"And we always and always will be friends! How about a simple song of having friends?" The children nod from Freddy's question. Bonnie didn't want to hear this since it was completely fake, then again...

"On 3, 1, 2, 3-"

A very familiar figure, yet not was walking up the stage, not getting up but very close, as employees took notice of this, "Sir, we know you'll like to have a view, but, you need to back off so the children can see."

The figure turned so quickly, as Bonnie realized there was another figure...a very another familiar figure coming over as well, as all of the employees...except _one_ has caught the attention. As Freddy and Chica pay attention to the figure with it having Soda in its hands.

"For the better."

The figure then splits the Soda onto Bonnie, with sparks flying out of Bonnie, and Chica gasping and some of the children, the employees all took notice to this as Jeremy was running from them, with the Employees running towards him, and Mike getting away and outside the place.

"Come on kids, we don't need to worry, come on!" The kids were too scared from the sparkling bunny, for once, people were actually paying attention to the malfunctioning purple animatronic.

The employees scramble over to the animatronic to altogether lift him up, it was quite heavy, the employees also grabbed Jeremy, clearly not amused for such a stunt, as they carry him out of the place. They all manage and started to move Bonnie towards the back room. In the corner of the bunny's vision, he saw Mike, looking very guiltily.

~Change~

"I-I'm gonna g-get banned..s-so...banned.."

"Don't worry, it's not like your not gonna come back right?" Mike tried to cheer Jeremy up, but Jeremy lowered his head more,

"S-Still f-feels wrong to d-do something bad..." Jeremy felt worried as he didn't tell Mike something.

Both looked at each other, with Jeremy really felt the need to back off of the place, as they didn't notice someone exiting out.

"Mike." That tone already had Mikes' heart stop a bit, Mike turned to see a..firm looking for Jenny.

"Mike, why would you do that?" Jenny felt as if he pulled a pretty cruel prank. Even on an animatronic she never cared about.

Mike facepalm himself, of course, one had to pay attention to the details. "Look, Jenny, I need a way to get him his voice box," Jenny rose an eyebrow, "...and this is the only way."

"That was seriously risky you know, You very much could have gotten fired."

Mike sigh a bit. "I...know."

Jenny sigh as she didn't know what to think, on one hand, she should dislike Mike for breaking a rule and reporting it, but, she didn't really want to, due to _certain_ emotions being the worst, it's stupid to think she wouldn't report what she saw, but..she'll let it pass, it's not like he's done anything too serious, even on an entertainer of an animatronic, also it wasn't Freddy or Chica.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go back inside, Jenny. But, gonna say I'm sorry for what I did, it's not like I had any other choice. I had to do it today." This leads to more confusion to both Jeremy and Jenny, but she doesn't hesitate to respond, "I don't really..get it..but..I'll let to go," Jenny whispered almost at the end, with Mike sigh in relief, seriously, that was a close one, but she still looked firmly at Mike, "But don't do it again, Mike." She meant it.

"Okay." Mike lied as he felt something was gonna happen similarly. Jenny nodded as she went back inside. Jeremy looked worried as he asked something that came to mind.

"M-Mike...w-why a-are we doing t-this now?"

"Why ask that now? As for the question, Because...reasons."

"M-Mike, I-I still d-don't approve of this...you s-should really quit."

Mike looked at Jeremy and put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders.

"Don't worry Jeremy, I'm smart enough to survive these...things. You worry too much." Mike softly said as Jeremy looked down, still not convinced.

"B-But...w-what if I lose you? Y-Your..l-legit the only friend I-I have." Jeremy's shutter was becoming more frequent.

Mike raised an eyebrow, he thought Jeremy had a lot of friends, he never knew that he was the only friend Jeremy's got. It made Mike question what else Jeremy kept from him, then again, he did have a few himself, but that'll come another time. Mike simply patted Jeremy as he went inside, ignoring the worried gaze from Jeremy.

Mike went back inside, the children seem to calm down now that the broken animatronic was breaking. Now, he needed a way to get inside the same room as Bonnie. Damn it, he saw some employees came in and out. And one of them has a phone.

"Shit, The manager isn't gonna like this, the repairman wants money, and we're tight on it, what are we gonna do?" The servant asks the other one snarled a bit.

"How should I know? Just pay up!" The other said, ignoring one part of the sentence the servant said.

The serpent over exaggerated his rolling eyes, "Didn't you _just_ hear me? We're very tight on money! We can't!"

Another man that Mike seems to remember came up to the two of them, "How about we just throw this one out? It's not like the children don't like him very much."

"Yah...That's true." Silence for a bit, "You know what? Why not just bring Foxy to the stage, I'm sure they would enjoy the Fox more than the bunny." The others nodded to this, making Mike glare towards them and he shook his head. He really didn't like that idea, he decided to speak up,

"Wait a minute!" Mike shouted to them, making their heads turn to him. "That isn't a good idea! I can fix Bonnie, I can!"

The man raised an eyebrow towards Mike, "Are you sure? I mean, we don't really need him since he gets such low ratings and everything."

"I'm very sure, Foxy wouldn't fit on the stage since he feels way out of portion, and besides, people go to Foxy for his pirate stories, not singing."

The employees spoke in a very quiet tone, some nod, some shook, before all of them nod and turn their attention to Mike, "You raised a point, however, are we gonna pay you? Because if so-"

"No!" Mike thought about it, he swore he's just a moron, but the spirit from hell will get him if he didn't do this, he sighs, "I'm..doing it for...low pay.." Mike regretted those words instantly, but he had to someway to get to him.

The servants looked surprised, as the man crosses his arms, "Talk to the Manager, and if you get his approval-"

"I already saw it." A voice came, out of nowhere, the manager looked to be under some stress.

"Oh Hi, sir!" The employees quickly changing their attitude. "Mike, do you have a degree, right?" The manager asked as he gave a look to Mike.

"Wait? How did you-"

"I checked you up. Though, you have only the basic one." Mike rolled his eyes to this statement.

"It's good enough right? It's only just cleaning up the bunny right?"

"Of course, I trust you, Mike."

Mike nods but gives the Manager a small glare as he still remembers the conversation last night.

"Huh, That was easy," The man commented, but turns to Mike, "Ok, just fix up Bonnie by end of the break, which is 30 minutes by now." The man instructed Mike looked at him and nodded again.

"Right, So, where you place him?"

"On the floor."

Mikes' face felt a bit stiff to that, "I…"

"Just get to fixing him, if you don't, oh well for the bunny." The man rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Mike felt he wanted to give the finger, but they were people watching, as he starts to make his way towards the backroom. He felt the flares as if "is he really doing it?", Mike opened the door to see a very lifeless bunny animatronic, it was quite dark in here. But he found the light switch and turn it on. The bunny looked miserable, even if he couldn't show the emotions, it's like he's given up.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Mike carefully said as he looked behind to see if anyone's spying.

Bonnie jerked up to see a human he somewhat trusts. Mike kneeled down as he examined the damage, it impressed him that such a small accident can cause such damage to an animatronic, then again, he only knows the first layer of robotics.

"I..err..got..what you needed..god I feel like such an idiot," Mike mumbled as he facepalms himself.

Bonnie looked at Mike, which presumes to be excitement. Mike got out some things, like the voice box and book. "Is there any tools laying around?"

Bonnie nodded as he got up and when to one of the shelves, still looking at Mike. It's a toolbox they left for him, at least they were generous enough to leave that there. Mike grabbed the toolbox and look over every single one he had, if he remembers correctly, from the book that is. He had to go through Bonnie's mouth in order to reach the voice box, this made Mike nervous since he didn't know whenever he could trust the bunny on this.

"Err, Bonnie, I kinda..need..you..too..open your mouth, and you..please not fucking bite my hand off?"

Bonnie looked at Mike, then he slowly opens his robotic mouth wide. Mike gulped as he slowly put his hand in, going deeper and deeper. He then felt something around Bonnie's throat, presuming it's the voice box, but he couldn't see. "Damn it, I need a flashlight, and as hell, I don't see one."

Bonnie moved a bit, making Mike yelled a bit, Bonnie stopped and tap Mike, Mike got his hand and head out, wondering what the Bonnie had in mind. Bonnie got up slightly, without some sparkling going off. He walks over to one of the heads, turns it upside down, and got a flashlight out of it.

"Wait, why is there a flashlight...in..there?"

Bonnie looked..displease with that question, Mike gulped, maybe he doesn't want the answer, Mike turns on the flashlight and once again uses his hand to go into Bonnie's mouth, this time with a flashlight. It looks like Bonnie's voice box was destroyed, it's like someone ripped it to pieces with hands.

"Fuck...How was it destroyed, Bonnie?" Mike asked as he looked at the new voice box and the old one.

Bonnie looked down a little, then pointed at Freddy's head. Freddy has done this, what's up with that bear? Mike snorted as he then started to take out the distorted voice box, making sparkling noises. Bonnie wouldn't hold still as he constantly shakes, making Mike annoyed.

"Stop it, Bonnie! I need you to hold still!" Mike yelled as he finally pulled out the voice box. Static came out, with Bonnie sparkling.

"Shit, did I do something wrong?" Mike asked as he looked at the book again to see why there's static.

"Let's see..oh, sometimes it makes that noise, just put it in to stop it, ok. I'll just put in your new voice box and fix you up, ready Bonnie?" Bonnie eagerly nodded, wanting to have his voice back after all this time. Mike looked at the book and forth. It took around 5 minutes to replace it, with rewiring it by the book, as well as cleaning the fur was sparkling up. Mike almost has done as he presumes.

"Alright, to put in the red wire, blue wire..and done!" Mike exclaimed as he shook off the sweat that builds on him. The static has stopped for a while, with Bonnie staring down at Mike. "Okay, do you have anything to-"

Mike was interrupted by Bonnie hugging him. Squeezing him completely. Making Mike cough a lot of breathing high, that was unexpecting, at the same time, it was finally at the moment the bunny's gonna speak, as the hug loosens, a wine was for a minute before it stops.

"Thank you, Mike. You've helped me." Bonnie said, his voice was soft and deep. Reminding Mike of someone.

"It's...errrr..nothing..let...go!" Mike slowly shouted as indeed let's go. Bonnie was too happy right now, his voice was back! He can now speak again! Oil was threatening to crop from his eyes.

"Seriously Mike, thank you, I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by telling, why?"

Bonnie slumped a bit, Still was decently happy from getting his voice back, but he remembers, Freddy's programming going against his will, he didn't know how Freddy did it, but he almost grabbed Mike, and possibly killed him there, he was lucky to have enough strength to fight it. But he doesn't know whenever to tell Mike that Freddy has another punishment to go tonight.

"Well...Freddy...wanted you dead. And so, when I tried to communicate with you, he..was angry with me. And so forth, the next time, he...rewire my free roam.."

Mike got a bit confused, "Wait, Free roam?"

"Oh, I can't move in the day, because...I did something I shouldn't..."

Mike felt the need to discuss that, but, he could tell the bunny had trouble actually speaking since the voice box just got implemented.

"Just..continue, how did Freddy rewire your "free roam?"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking, and he did it. He made it that it's against my will, I did what I used to do, follow my patterns. When it came to your office, I disabled your lights and doors, I was hoping you.."

"I think I got it, when I put the tablet up, you went in against your will, and we'll...I can guess what would happen if you actually did it."

Bonnie looked very down, making Mike somewhat sorry, he guesses he couldn't blame Bonnie that much, at least he got an answer out of this. Now, he needed a plan to how he'll survive these three last nights..in order to get some cash, gosh, that sounds like such an idiotic plan. At least..no one is getting hurt.

"Alright Bonnie, anything else I need to know?"

"I..guess...Freddy is still not happy about me, so, he may do something else to me...I feel it'll probably be worse.."

"Alright, how about-" Then, the door swung open to see one of the servants, looking impatient, "Are you done yet?"

Mike swore to himself, to the employees, he's finished, but Mike wanted more time, but quickly put his usual face on, "Yes."

"Good, now remove his free roam."

"Wait, why?" Mike was getting confused again.

"Reasons kid." The employee was becoming annoyed, "Come on. I'm gonna give you the small pay."

Mike was about to protest back, but he then was tabbed by Bonnie to see his head shaking, Mike grumbled a bit but nodded. He didn't want to, Not after what Bonnie has told him, but it seems he's gonna have to play the rules, or he can kiss this place goodbye. He got the screwdriver to unscrew his back to switch the free roam off, later on, Bonnie and Mike were away from the backstage and inside their proper places, the servant given him 20$ bucks, which was cheap as fuck, but Mike couldn't care to argue, Mike felt tired as hell as everything has happened and he didn't even sleep. He slumps his way to the exit, to see Jeremy waiting, even though he could have easily left.

"M-Mike! O-Oh t-thank god! A-Are y-you hurt? D-Did that bunny hurts you?"

"No no, I'm fine. I'm just..really tired..really am."

"O-Oh, w-well, I-I can take you h-home if you want."

"That'll be appreciated."

Jeremy carries Mike a little as Mike was slumping over, Jeremy was worried. Sure, Mike doesn't seem to mind working here a bit, but he does. He doesn't want Mike to end up like him, no, he won't let a friend have the same accident as he did. Eventually, they made it to the car with Mike starting to sleep it off. Jeremy thought about coming over with Mike to his night shift, whenever that'll help or not, he'll think about it once he gets to Mikes apartment. He sighed as he looked over at Mike, this is gonna be a situation they won't get out of easily, he still remembered those creepy broken animatronic, but most importantly, he remembers Fritz.

~Flashback~

 _Jeremy got into the car and started to drive his way to the pizzeria. It's been a whole month since he got his car, and he was relieved, it was embarrassing for his Dad to drive him everywhere, always asking what he needs, ever since his mom was sick. He always groans to his dad that he can take care of himself, of course, he doesn't listen. Now that he has a car, he can simply drive off to not hear them, sure it's Jerkish, but after all those years? He's relieved._

 _Jeremy drives all the way towards the pizzeria, surprised it can be..a bit empty without all those bright lights to keep it alive. He got out of the car, shivering with the lack of his coat and started to make his way towards the pizzeria, he saw that guy "Fritz" again, he seemed to be in the bit of a good mood. Jeremy straightens himself up and walked over to him. Fritz notices the noise and turns around, smiling to see Jeremy again._

 _"Hi, Jeremy! Here for the Night Shift? A bit early?" Fritz said in a playful tone, while Jeremy shivered again._

 _"Y-Yah, I just want to be..prepared."_

 _"Alright, I'll give you a grand tour, everything that you'll need to know."_

 _Jeremy nodded as he felt relieved, a tour could do him good, as Fritz unlocked the door to the pizzeria. The place blew a bunch of cold air to Jeremy, making him shiver a lot more, Fritz frowned as he saw Jeremy shaking._

 _"Alright, how about you just use my coat? You look like your in a blizzard, Jerm."_

 _"Oh, thank you."_

 _Fritz smiled and nodded as he took off his jacket and gave it to Jeremy. Jeremy felt a bit embarrassed as he yet again, got helped when he truly didn't need it, but Fritz didn't seem to mind as he just stretched his arms out._

 _"Alright, let's get down to business. How about I introduce you to the main cast. Their important, right?"_

 _Jeremy nodded, knowing how much the animatronics mean._

 _"Alright, I'll give you their introduction and security. It's important to know how they function, if not, why bother?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _Fritz gave a Jeremy "Are you sure?" Before walking over to the stage, Jeremy somewhat following close behind, he can definitely see that Jeremy was pretty scared, and he couldn't blame him, these animatronics were scary without the kids and lights surrounding them. Probably except for Toy Freddy, since he is very much like a Teddy Bear. Though Jeremy should be fine, he hopes anyways._

 _"Okay, So, these mascots? They have security measures onto them. They scan any humans identify, I can't show you now, since they're off, but it's a thing to note." Jeremy nodded to this, as he kept that in mind._

 _"When it comes to lights though, they're….a bit sensitive. If it's something like a flashlight, they can handle it, but..if it's something brighter and they've adjusted to the dark, their systems would restart, I'm not sure why, But I'm pretty sure it's to turn off these things when they don't want to, sometimes, you can swear they're alive, they're still robots but-"_

 _"Y-Your kinda..losing me.."_

 _"Oh right sorry, I..intend to be interested in that kind of thing. Anywho, There'll be a phone call waiting for you at the office."_

 _"Wait, I thought we were doing the Grand Tour!"_

 _"Sorry Jeremy, I've overestimated how much time I've had. Anyways see that hallway?"_

 _Jeremy nods but is a bit scared._

 _"At the very end, go to the left and go straight to the large room, that's where your office is like I said, there will be a phone call waiting for you..I'll catches you later Jeremy." Fritz interrupted as he started to make his way out, but Jeremy stopping him pretty fastly._

 _"What about your jacket?"_

 _"You need it more than me, and besides, it's a decently old one. You could borrow it. Anyways, I'll see you as early as 6:00 A.M."_

 _Jeremy was about to continue talking, but Fritz made his exit, with a click, meaning he has locked the door. Jeremy then suddenly felt..lonely. This is it, he was stuck in a pizzeria with a bunch of toy looking animatronics, not to mention..others. Jeremy looked over to the hallway and ran to it, wanting to get to his office as quickly as possible, he saw a left turn and took it, seeing some light, he felt relieved as he ran towards it, is revealed to be an office, like Fritz said. Jeremy sits down and breaths in and out, he was just in a pizzeria, right? All he had to do is call the police whenever someone tries to break in, simple! It's really simple in his mind. The phone then started to ring loudly, Jeremy jumped a bit as he fell down, groaning a bit, and trying to grab the phone, but it automatically clicks._

 _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello?"_

 _"Hi, uh...I-"_

 _"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job~" Wait, wasn't it winter? That didn't seem right at all, either the guy recorded a very later time, or he's just mad, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet, "~at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

 _"Oh, Sure!" Jeremy gulped a bit, wondering if it's gonna be a good idea to start listening in now._

 _"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know."_

 _"Wait, old location? I've never heard of-"_

 _"Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."_

 _Jeremy said nothing as he put those words into his head, apparently, there was a previous location that he has never heard of, guess he was too busy to know that._

 _"They've spent a small fortune on this new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_

 _"I don't know if that makes things any better..well...I guess.." Jeremy mumbled to himself while scratching his head, he somewhat wonders why he's being told this instead of how to deal with anything at night._

 _The voice coughs, as it makes the noise where you clear your throat,"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

 _Jeremy groaned as he didn't feel like laughing to that, he already had enough time with that kind of thing, Why more?_

 _"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions."_

 _Jeremy raised his eyebrow on that, so the guy before him complain about his conditions, but why? He shook it off, probably because he had to work at night, maybe._

 _"Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night-"_

 _Jeremy froze from that comment, he felt as if everything froze, animatronics, MOVING? That's the worst thing that could happen, it's already bad enough he's in a pizzeria that's creepy, now the animatronics move? No! He doesn't want any part of this! Jeremy didn't notice that phone call still continued on._

 _"-So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

 _Jeremy gulped, he still didn't like the idea to watch the animatronics, it still bizarre to him they move. Sweat started to come out, and he attempts to make a deep breath. Everything the guy said after what felt like a blur, except for one thing._

 _"so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

 _Jeremy looked over at Freddy's head, wondering who can such a useless item be his lifesaver._

 _"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

 _"W-Wait-" It was too late, the phone call clicked, as Jeremy was left there, unable to connect what was happening, so, he got the night shift, ok, and it's In a pizzeria that's creepy, alright. It also the animatronics that can potentially kill him...NOT Okay! Jeremy brought up the tablet he was supplied with, and what missing what a certain blue bunny!_

 _"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO!" Jeremy yelled as the yell went throughout the pizzeria. He flipped through the camera like no tomorrow, he then finally found the bunny, in one of the party room, looking directly at the camera._

 _"Y-You stay there! Okay? P-Please…" Jeremy begged as he truly hoped the bunny would just stay in there for the rest of the night, even know it's very unlikely._

 _Jeremy quickly flipped to the main stage, the chicken and bear were still there, he felt relieved, but he's still very sketchy about the bunny. Then a warning came into the screen, he yelled a bit, before getting himself together to see what's up. Was the warning coming from Camera..11? That music box place._

 _"Wait, the guy said to wind up the music box..oh." Jeremy said plainly as switches over to the required camera, to see a "Wind" button, he pressed it, and we'll, it winds. Even though it was a button, he felt relieved that it was going up. Meaning that he won't bother him for a while, he flipped back to the camera where the bunny been staring at him for some time, only to find him missing._

 _"Oh crap! He's moved, no no.."_

 _Jeremy panic rises yet again as he flipped through the party room cameras, he's nowhere to be seen! He started screaming at random, his breath was going out of control._

 _"WHERE IS HE?!" Jeremy screamed as he flipped one by one._

 _He screamed once again to find Bonnie in the right vent. He took a lot of breaths to actually calm down. But, he was so close, he doesn't know how he'll be able to handle it, but he then looks at the head mask, he did remember that his only defense is tFreddy'sddy head. He didn't know why it was his only defense, but-_

 _"Huh, why are there lights in the vents?" Jeremy foolishly ask as he came over a bit check the button for it, when he did, he saw the bunny in it! Oh no! Jeremy screamed a bit and ran over to the desk to grab the mask for him._

 _"Please don't fail me, please don't fail me.." Jeremy panted as he put on the mask, the toy looking animatronic came into the room and looked at Jeremy a bit. Before making his leave, Jeremy was legit surprised to see it has actually worked._

 _"Huh, well, It works..apparently." Jeremy somewhat said in disbelief, then another warning was heard as Jeremy quickly went over to the tablet to rewind the music box._

 _"I-I'm..g-getting the hang of this...I don't know how I'll be able to do this, I'll j-just have to wait until 6:00 A.M. for F-Fritz to come and get me out of this horror!"_

 _And soon it was like that, Jeremy panicked a bit when the chicken got up and do the same as the bunny, but like the bunny, it was fooled by the mask, at least he thought, he should of listen to that phone call a bit more, maybe he said something about that. Anyways, Freddy started to move as well, which was scary and somewhat confusing, since he somewhat works a bit different than the others._

 _After an hour or two, the patterns were becoming clear, he heard voices, but it wasn't enough to completely make him scare him off, the chicken manage to get into the office only one time, Jeremy had a close call with the bear, in more detail..._

 _"H-He so close...h-he..." No words can describe how he felt, the bear was moving, it was a bit hard at first to take it seriously for a moment, but the bear was seriously into this, if it was a game to him, it did say weird things._

 _"Come on, Night Guard, let's play!" It's a thing that Jeremy kept on backing his chair to, he always wear the mask when he says that, since after that phrase, he comes in._

 _It's like that for his hours._

 _It was 5:55 A.M., as Jeremy was watching the time tick, he wanted Fritz to get here faster, Why is it taking him so long? His flashlight is losing power, the animatronics were getting more aggressive, and the music box is getting on his nerves._

 _"Please...please Fritz, HELP ME ALREADY!" Jeremy yelled out, waving his hands with the mask and tablet in his hands._

 _As the flicker through the cameras to find any more of that nasty animatronics, he notices that toy bear was going into the Parts and Service room, he was a bit confused as he flickers over to a camera he's never checked that much. He turns on the flashlight to find...nothing. Nothing was on the camera, leaving Jeremy confused, as he looked at the camera more, chimes started coming to his ears, he screamed a bit only to find it. 6:00 A.M. Fritz was coming, he knew it! He waited for his arrival. He heard a door in the distance, as Jeremy click on the camera to see Fritz walking his way towards the hallway, meaning he's going to the security room. Yes! He gonna be saved, though, he wonders why he wasn't being attacked. Fritz instead of heading to the security room, headed towards the parts and service rooms, Jeremy felt confused as he debated himself whenever he should go out or not, he checked the stage, all of them were there like they haven't moved at all!_

 _"That animatronics they're...I gotta get to Fritz!" Jeremy yelled as he ran over through the hallway._

 _Jeremy ran towards the room Fritz has entered, only to find it locked, why has Fritz locked, that was strange of him, considering how much friendly he was towards Jeremy. Jeremy put his ear on the door, maybe Fritz is doing something in private._

 _"You fuckers don't know when to quit! You're terrorizing him!" Fritz's voice was heard, Jeremy feeling confused, was he talking to the animatronics?_

 _A large amount of silence was heard, Jeremy couldn't hear it, but then he heard Fritz sighing, "Fine, but don't think you can get him so easily."_

 _The door felt as it was unlocking, and Fritz came out looking like a mess. He fully sighs._

 _"I'm deeply sorry, Jeremy. Are you alright?"_

 _Jeremy realized, Fritz knew about it, if so, why didn't he warn him? It was..unbelievable. Jeremy pushes his arm away, and Fritz was there, feeling guilty._

 _"Y-You l-lied to me?" Jeremy blustered as he felt Fritz was a traitor._

 _Fritz said nothing as he put his head down. Jeremy felt betrayed, who could he? He had been friendly and looked as nothing was wrong. Fritz took a big sigh as he looked more up._

 _"Jeremy, I'm..sorry. I know you can't forgive me that easily. But..you have to understand that..I was forced to act that way."_

 _Jeremy wasn't buying it, "Yay, by who?"_

 _Fritz didn't say anything, as Jeremy felt more disappointment._

 _"I'll just quit, there's no way I'm risking my life for a few bucks.." Jeremy said as he was about to make his leave._

 _"You...can't.." Fritz responded as Jeremy stopped and took a good look st Fritz._

 _"And why is that? Nothing is stopping me."_

 _"Actually there is, we have a contract." Fritz brought up as Jeremy realized._

 _"Wait, I don't remember..."_

 _Fritz brought up a contract that has Jeremy's name on it, "You did, and..if you quit, you'll be fine with a few thousand dollars.."_

 _"W-What?! B-But that's way more than it should be, WAY MORE!"_

 _Fritz looked guilty, he didn't want to use this, but his life is at risk, and so is Jeremy. It's basically a no-win situation. But..maybe Jeremy can survive, but Jeremy definitely wasn't happy but was definitely scared that he's gonna have to do these four nights._

 _"Alright Fritz, what do I need to do?" Fritz startled by Jeremy already sounding he was willing to do this. Fritz cleared his throat._

 _"What you need to do is..do your five nights, now since you actually completed your first, you only have 4 more to go. It's that simple."_

 _"B-But..it's gonna be bad, right?"_

 _"Right, but..I'm gonna help you as many ways as I can, I wish no further you to be here, but, we're gonna have to play by...someone's rules, k?"_

 _Jeremy nodded as Fritz looked firmly at Jeremy._

 _"I'll see you at Night, Jerms."_

 _Jeremy looked at Fritz before making his leave, then realized something._

 _"Wait, Fritz, your jacket," Jeremy said as he took it off, Fritz looked surprised as he shook his head._

 _"Nah, Like I said, you'll need it more, it's not that valuable to me anymore. See ya around, Jerms." Fritz finally said as he officially left the door._

 _Jeremy sigh very loudly as he felt some frustrated needed to be out, he hated this, but..what else can he do? Pay those thousands of dollars? He needed the money to support his mom, but this was a deadly job, he could potentially die, he didn't know how he can get out of this, but one's things clear._

 _He's gonna have to finish the job._

~Flashback ends~

Jeremy only sighed as he continued to sit on the stuffed couch, it was horrible afterward, the animatronics got worse as the week went, Fritz, showing up less and less. It wasn't until the very end of the week that it got better, he didn't care that the money was pretty bad, he really wanted out, but..things happen, the things that happen are things that Jeremy didn't want to think about right now. He heard a yawn in the distance, knowing it's probably Mike since he's been remembering this memory for a couple of hours. He got up to confront Mike, with an annoyed looking Mike.

"Jeremy, the hell you're doing here?" Mike hissed a bit as he stretched an arm.

Jeremy sighed a bit, as he crossed his arms, "Y-You kinda fell a-asleep while on the way to your h-home, so I drove you t-there, I-I also stayed because I-I want to do something."

"What you mean by that?"

Jeremy sigh as he doesn't know what to think, on one hand, if he went, he could potentially help Mike survive the nights, but on the other hand..his life.

"Well? The fuck does that mean?"

Jeremy's face rise, "I-I'm coming w-with you."

Mike starred at Jeremy as if he's crazy. "Are you Serious? Jeremy, you can't go, you are already banned, and besides, your work!"

"I-I know, b-but I want to go, t-to help you, and I'll h-handle work later!"

"How can you help me? I can handle it myself."

"N-No Mike, I know w-what those things are capable of. I'm g-going with you, whenever you like it or n-not." Mike cursed under his breath as he continues to look at Jeremy, he didn't get why Jeremy wanted to do this, he was terrified by that place, right? Why was he willing to go, even after all that, he sighed, he didn't have much of a choice, since Jeremy's gonna follow him anyway, he's too _curious._ But he's gonna have to plan a bit bigger now.

"Alright fine, you can come, but one thing's for sure, you'll have to hide in order to get in," Mike said as he pointed towards Jeremy.

"H-How? H-How will I-I get in b-by hiding?"

Mike thought about it, there aren't many ways to get in, there wouldn't many windows left in that place since most were blocked off. Well, there is..one window...

"Wait, I got an idea."

Jeremy nods as Mike begins to tell the plan.

~Change~

Bonnie looked at the last families made their exit, he was excited, though it was hard to keep it away since Freddy was near him, and Freddy was a no happy someone. He can't wait for Mike to come back, he's taken a liking on the human, how can he not, the human didn't freak out as he expected, he's taken all of this decently calmly, and even went out of his way to get a voice box from him. He simply wanted so many hugs to Mike, he couldn't the at the time, but nevertheless, he'll have time tonight, but he's gonna have to be careful, he hasn't yet revealed to Freddy that he got his voice box back, since he didn't want it ripped out again. And put Mike in the same situation again. He's gonna have to keep quiet for a while.

Freddy seemed to notice this behavior as he stares at Bonnie. "Bunny, there's a..difference in your usual behavior, was it because of that accident earlier?"

Bonnie was about to reply with his new voice box, but almost realized that would blow his secret, so he simply shook his head. And went back to staring at the floor. Freddy seemed a bit annoyed, but he's gonna have to wait until the employees leave to confront the bunny about it, the families were finally making their exit, and that fulfilled Freddy's determination, answers wanting to be answered.

~Quick Change~

Foxy was roaming around his cove as he very impatiently waiting for the night guard, yet, he couldn't help but feel as he wanted to do this unfairly. He never cared for the rules, despite Freddy's warnings multiple times. He always just wants to guards head, but another rule Freddy intends to announce is the only way to kill him is to stuff him into the suit, he despises the fact he couldn't kill them there and be done, but according to Freddy, it'll take "a lot" more effort to clean up the mess and such. He guesses he could see it, but it was a lot more..."painful" to bare. He at least was royal. Foxy in deep of his pump, still cared for Bonnie and Chica, it's however overshadowed, a part of him tells him to let go of those times, he was lost in thought before some men started to come in.

"Put it in there, in Pirates Cove." A voice that made Foxy stopped and stare ahead, making sure he hasn't looked as he moved.

The curtains open with a person that doesn't look as he belongs here came over with a box, a large one. He huffed as he slowly navigates his way towards the end of the cove, plopping down the box as he pushes his back.

"God, that was hard! Nevertheless, it's done!" The man said, sounding a bit stressed out, another man came out, looking as he was gonna roll his eyes.

"You still gonna have to bring it back, it's in here because the place is occupied."

"Ugh, alright alright, I'll come back once we finish this thing, or if Saturday comes around."

"Good, let's move it."

The man huffed as he left with the other one. Foxy looked over at the box, wondering if he should open it.

"Nah, I shouldn't care, nah, not at all." Foxy convinced himself as he continued to stare at it. Some noise came out of it, curiously starting to come up. He shook it off as he didn't need to, at least, not yet.

~Quick Change~

After the employees left, Freddy took the chance to look over to Chica and Foxy, Foxy was nowhere to be seen and Chica is off, meaning she doesn't want to be bothered in any way, he chuckles deeply as he looked over to the somewhat smiling bunny.

 _Now is his chance._

He slowly focuses on Bonnie's head as he access into Bonnie's chip, or in human terms, "brain." His mind seems to play the moments of his happiness, the day he first came online, the day he's enjoying life, and...wait...

"That human..." Freddy whispered enough to not be heard, but _that_ human, it's in the bunny's mind.

It seems to be a memory clip of him meeting the human inside the backroom, it was the time he got splash by the soda, it was hilarious and he wish he could of laughing it off, though it sometimes not fun to be an animatronic, but anyways, the clip shows that the human was working inside his mouth, which almost irritated him? Was was he doing? After some boring talking, the bunny then goes in for a hug, and actually... _says_ things. Freddy's eyes widen.

"He can... _talk?_ " He hissing very harshly, lucky both the chicken and bunny were asleep at the moment, it was close to yelling.

His day didn't go to a great start, first, Chica made an false alarm and has no saying for the rest of the day, though that didn't help matters, The bunny seem to be in a decent mood, which didn't fly to him, and gave him multiple warnings throughout, he nodded but didn't show any signs of actually doing it, with the soda scene, it was actually very enlightening, but as realizing what has been made of this, it...killed the scene, but that's where they are now, he can _talk_ now, he thought he destroyed it, he thought the voice box couldn't be fixed.

He frowns deeply, completely moving away from Bonnie's stupid chip, _that's_ why he's so happy, he has his voice box back, he can speak, though he could break it again, the same trick won't work twice. And forcing the movements is only gonna be predictable, and no doubt the human is...smart, as much as he hates to admit it. If he can fix a voice box, no doubt he's gonna learn a thing and two, Freddy thought hard, he had little time, he then thought of something.

"I could...but...the power..."

It's risky. For the first time, he considers something, while the thing he has in mind could work, his power would drain, by a very measurable amount, he would still be strong, but not the endoskeleton, nor the power he possesses, it would have to charge up for a while, and with his guard, he didn't know how this could go down. Freddy looks at Bonnie, and his small smile, he frowns deeply, as a choice has been made. Freddy started to make his way into Bonnie's chip, his power was already draining, and it's just gonna get more draining, however, the payment in his mind would be worth it.

"Don't worry Bunny, you'll be happy alright." He whispers to himself, but soon to the shutdown bunny.

Freddy chuckled deeply, He can't wait to see the results.

~Change~

It's been a couple of hours since the plan was fully good to both Jeremy and Mike.

Jeremy has drive Mike all the way to the pizzeria, with him following Mike. Mike made the plan clear to Jeremy as Jeremy started to make his way around the pizzeria. Mike saw them all and knowing, Manager. He wasn't surprised to see him looking worried. After all the asshole did, he's only worried that Mike would survive.

"Mike, it's nice to see you here." Mike really wish he could snark back, but right now, a plan is in play.

"Wish it was the opposite," Mike mumbled as he crosses his arms. "Yeah, it sure is."

The manager fibbed his fingers around as he looked a bit nervous.

"Mike, I..must apologize about last night, I didn't tell you much since someone is watching us. And still is."

"Couldn't you at least tell me?"

"N-No, that'll...cost me..cost me a lot. I'm deeply sorry to say that you'll have to figure it on your own."

"...You said that last time." Mike pointed out, with the Manager scratchy his hands.

"Yes, I did. Mike, believe me, it's a bigger matter than imagined. It's a no-win situation for me, it's really is up to you, whenever you find pieces or not."

Mike scratched his head as he wondered what he meant by that, at least he knew the Manager was apologizing the way he sounded last night, but at the same time, he still considers it a shitty move in his part to not tell him about the night shift. Mike looked around, before going in to lock the door behind him. He looked at the stage before walking over to one of the windows blocked off, before ripping it off and opening the window.

"Coast is clear, Jeremy! Get in!" Mike whispered as he waited.

Jeremy started to crawl into the pizzeria. He huffed with every second, even getting Mike to help. They both grunted as they finally got him inside the place.

"Alright Jeremy, you happy now?"

"N-Not really, a t-this place is already giving me the c-creeps. L-Like...never mind."

"Yeah, let's go to my office."

Jeremy nodded as he and Mike started to walk into the office, without observing some details. The place felt..smaller, despite that it's actually smaller, it's probably because there are less animatronics around, and with fewer rooms and such, Mike had probably had it easier. The place was a lot dirtier than he remembers from the last location. A lot of filth and greed. It almost made him feel bad for the place, except for the fact that it's a literal death trap, he still didn't want Mike to work here, but probably like him, he thinks he's on a contract or that mind of his. So the least he can do is help Mike throughout his shifts, unlike..no, he won't think about that.

"You seem a bit uncomfortable, Jeremy. Are you already wanting to go back?" Mike asked, breaking Jeremy from his thoughts.

"O-Oh, n-no, I'll still be here. B-But I wonder, h-how many animatronics are here?"

"From the looks of it, four. Why you ask?"

"Oh..I had to deal with...I think 9 of them.."

Mikes eyes widen to that fact, he would completely lose it with that amount, "Woah! Now that must have been a nightmare."

"I-It was..b-but...t-they had a pattern t-that I can follow."

"Well good for you, I don't, they intend to be where they please."

"S-So, Hey could..?"

"Yes, they could camp at the door if they were smart." Jeremy's movements change, he stepped back, "W-Wait, You have doors?"

"Yeah, you didn't?" Jeremy shook his head a large amount.

"I-I d-didn't!" Jeremy yelled, "I-I h-have to use an F-Freddy mask!" Mikes face put up a small smirk of doubt, "Seriously?" Mike asked as he felt confused on how Jeremy could make it with that tactic.

"I didn't remember what he said, b-but I-it's something to do with..s-scanning."

"Oh, well, I can't really explain that," Mike said as they made it to the office.

Even the office felt smaller, there weren't any vents in sight, there were doors like Mike said. A lot of technology on the desk with cameras.

"W-Wait, I got a q-question, if y-you had doors, w-why not just s-shut them down a-all night?" Jeremy asked as it made sense to him to shut them.

"Two words, Limited. Power." Mike responded as he felt annoyed, he wishes that was the case.

"W-Wait, you had.."

"Yes, for some fucking reason, they don't have enough power to keep it at night, so they give me a limited amount of power, the more power I use, the faster it goes, it's fucking stupid."

"O-Oh." Jeremy simply replies as he didn't know how to say to that.

"We only have a few minutes before the night shift begins, anything to say before we have to quite it down?"

"N-Not much, I would say "S-Stay safe", but..w-we both know that..I-it can't be like that."

Mike chuckled a bit as he started to grab his tablet.

"I know."

~Change~

Bonnie felt...empty. When he opened his optics, he couldn't feel anything as if something was ripped, except..nothing felt ripped at all. It was..him. He was Bonnie, was he not? But..something felt off. He couldn't put his paw on it, he looked around, it was the place he's...familiar if the word, with. Bonnie gave a glance to Chica, his mind was very...off, he didn't know why he was getting random thoughts on the chicken, but the bear was a different story.

"Bunny."

Bonnie turned his attention onto the bear, he knew him, the bear that controls a lot of things here, yet, why does he feel the need to go negative on him, he was doing what was best, right?

"Bunny, What do you remember?"

Bonnie tried to answer that, but now that he's thinking about it, what DOES he remember? He remembers, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, but that's about it really, everything else is nothing but a blur. It seems strange to him, yet, why did he worry, it's probably something he shouldn't really remember about. He is a robot after all. The bunny shook his head,

"Can you speak?"

"Yes, I can...sir."

Bonnie for some reason felt uncomfortable for a second, before shaking it off, there was nothing wrong with calling him sir, nothing at all, what's with his mindset right now? Freddy seemed to smirk, making Bonnie feeling happy for himself.

"Good, now, there's a...endoskeleton over there, it's against the rules for an endoskeleton to roam around here without its costume. We need to bring it to its suit."

Bonnie seems to nod at this, seems simple enough.

"Though, we have...a few rules here as well. It won't be easy since we have to follow these rules. So, with all the rules I'm about to tell you, Your gonna follow them, got it?"

Bonnie nodded without hesitation. No breaking rules got it. Always follow them with Freddy Fazbear.

"Let me give you a better understanding, little bunny," Freddy said very creepily, yet not to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded, He remembers that Freddy can do a lot of things, like giving him information, he doesn't question it, he doesn't need to.

As Freddy started to explain some rules to him, he couldn't shake off this feeling that something this isn't right, which is very silly, everything didn't matter much to him as he was purposely made to serve Freddy, it said in his programming, entertaining children is just a cover-up in order to fulfill Freddy's wishes. He truly looks like a pond him. He just doesn't know why he's getting all these feelings.

With Chica, she was terrified. Did...Freddy change him? Bonnie doesn't seem to show any fear whatsoever. It's bad enough Freddy wasn't in the best mood, but if he has used any of the powers he had, it could mean a WHOLE lot of trouble, she seriously wishes Goldie was here to stop it all. But...he isn't around anymore, not after the last location. She decided to do what Bonnie has been doing and to get the attention of the night guards, there's regret...there's risk...

There's _curiosity._

~Change~

Mike and Jeremy listened in as the phone call does his daily phone call. Jeremy nodded to each thing the guy on the phone considers as "informational," while Mike only half listened in. Mike simply was looking over to Jeremy, despite him knowing Jeremy will be fine, he still worries, same could be said to Jeremy to Mike, to Jeremy, Mike still needed to learn as well as need protection. Both stayed quiet, Mike agreed to watch the cameras while Jeremy checked the doors.

"S-So, t-they kept the s-same guy from m-my the last job h-here," Jeremy commented as he checked the left door. Mike looked over at Jeremy.

"What you mean, the guy on the phone?"

"Y-Yes, though, h-he sounds older."

"Oh, what makes you wonder that?" Mike sarcastically said as he checked the stage.

"S-Sorry, i-it's just...It's d-dull in here, already."

"It won't be in a few hours," Mike replied while finding out the bunny has moved.

Mike bit his lip, how is Bonnie gonna approach him if Freddy is on duty? Will he do the same as last night, will his movement be in control again, this time, he came prepare, but it'll be pretty hard with Jeremy here.

"He'll be alright, he's done this before." Mike convinced himself in his thoughts, as he clicked the backroom camera. Bonnie was there, staring at the camera, intensely, seems he's into his role, a bit too much.

"Mike! The chicken is coming down!"

"I thought it was a duck, just close the door!" Mike commanded as Jeremy looked over the buttons before pressing the correct one. When Jeremy clicked the light button, it showed a chicken staring right into Jeremy's soul, which made Jeremy screamed, scream almost like a little girl, making Mike chuckle.

"I-It's not funny, M-Mike! W-We could have died!" Jeremy yelled at Mike as he crosses his arms and tried to not look at the window. Mike rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't take much really. Besides, it's just a chicken that wants to kill us one by one." Mike calmly said as Jeremy freaks out more.

"T-That doesn't h-help at a-all!"

Mike smirked as he saw the bunny has moved again, and into the main area. Something felt off this time, Sure, Bonnie probably was just acting in front of Freddy, however, there seems to be a lot of..realistic movement in the bunny. Was he really that good, or..has he did it again? Mike was making a lot of faces as Jeremy notices this.

"M-Mike, something w-wrong?"

"No, I'm...just..looking at this bunny's movement. It seems..stiff."

"O-Of course their stiff, Mike. T-Their killer animatronics..w-wanting to f-fool us."

Mike would like to protest, but something tells him it's better to stay focus than argue, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Mike took in Jeremy's words, he's somewhat right, they are after them, so they'll do anything to take their life's out. But if they did, why did the bunny help Mike, was it part of their twisted plan? Then again, he was threatened earlier with a voice. That was supernatural shit. Mike simply moan as he covered his face with his hands. Jeremy checked the right door to find the chicken has moved, he clicks the door button again to open it. Jeremy walks over to the left door, to find the bunny!

"AHH! Bunny the Bonnie!"

Mike grumbled as he checked the door, to be surprised by an emotionless looking bunny.

"It's _Bonnie_ the _Bunny_ , get it right. Oh hello." Mike said casually as he looked at the bunny. The bunny said nothing back, only staring at the guards.

"Mike!" Jeremy sounded a bit frustrated as he closes the door, much to Mikes annoyance.

"Jeremy! Why the hell you do that for? He's cool! I fixed him!" Mike said as if Jeremy was doing the wrong thing, while Jeremy shook his head.

"Mike, I-I don't know if that's really any cool..really.."

"Well come on, I'm very sure." Mike went over to press the door button, only to be stopped by Jeremy.

"S-Stop it, Mike! It i-isn't safe to d-do that!" Jeremy tried to defend the button, only for Mike to move him beside. "S-Stop it, he's a friend, I fixed his voice, right?" Mike said as Jeremy groans.

"Mike, just because you did, he won't stop, he's probably still gonna kill you."

Mike went on to argue otherwise, when he thought about it, Jeremy was making some sense, it could still be all a bunny's plan to kill him, in a humiliating way, though that doesn't explain all the things the bunny did, his mind was set a bit lost, maybe it's better to let it go for now, "...I guess you're right…" Mike confessed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Thank you, Mike. L-Let's just wait u-until he goes away."

Mike stared at the window, to see a bunny still staring at him. Perhaps Jeremy was right, maybe the bunny wasn't what he seemed.

~Change~

Bonnie felt not much towards the endoskeleton, or in this case, two endoskeletons. Even though one of them sounds like it trusts him, he has no intention to show it back. He simply wants to stuff them back into their suits, though, it'll be hard since he can't stay near the door for long. Finally, the two endoskeletons stop ranting and just stare at him, he finally needed to leave and he does so, hearing from him that the door unlocks. He goes back to the main area, where he then was stopped by Foxy, who seem to be..angry with him.

"You, Bunny, What happened?"

"What you mean?" He simply, emotionlessly replied back, Foxy then looked surprised.

"You...can _talk_? Now how can you talk?" Foxy asked as he curiously looked at Bonnie's neck.

"It doesn't matter, All I need to do is get that endoskeleton." Bonnie ignored Foxy's question as he wants to continue on the goal. Foxy seems..widen for a word. Bonnie brushes past him like it's nothing before Foxy could get out a reply.

"What in tarnation has the Captain done to him?" Foxy asked himself while looking over to Freddy. He seems to be ready to move, after all, he always goes if the night guard survives two nights. But that didn't matter, he wanted to speak to Freddy, why was Bonnie talking again? Why was Bonnie acting as if nothing matters, wasn't he just with the guard?

"Captain!" Foxy said to Foxy, as Freddy slightly open his eyelids, though, seemed annoyed.

"Foxy, you know you should be in your cove. The night guard isn't supposed to know you can be anywhere else but the cove."

"Aye, Captain, I know, but I'm where the guard can't see me through the camera."

"...What you want?"

"Why does the bunny have his voice box back?"

Freddy simply shrugs. "That part is unclear, but I do think the night guard is behind that."

"Damn, he's more trouble than I thought."

"More than that, he has made the bunny believe there is some hope left in him. That is something I should take control of."

"Captain, I do believe that part is... _unnecessary_."

Foxy instantly regretted those words as Freddy becomes tenser. He can see some hatred in Freddy's eyes, his robotic body stiffens itself.

"And what makes you say that, _Foxy_?" Foxy flinched at Freddy's suddenly changed tone, it's like a changed 180. Foxy wanted to sigh, but those things weren't coming out. "E-errr...Captain. I was just...stupidly curious. My apologies." Foxy hoped that was enough for Freddy to not punish him.

"I'm glad you saw your flaw, and no, it wasn't unnecessary. It very much was necessary, I don't want that bunny having something that shouldn't exist at all. Let's just focus on what we really need to do, now, go back to your position."

"Yes, Captain."

Foxy turned around, and behind him, he could tell that Freddy stiffens to his usual pose, Foxy truly didn't know how to feel, sure, he hated the bunny, by a passion. But even he didn't think that controlling his mind is necessary, but he could just say that upright to Freddy, Freddy is an imitating figure, he could get what he wants in a snap of a figure, sometimes, he truly wondered how Freddy got such power, he notice he was wandering off, he didn't want that! The Captain is right, what needed focusing is one thing, the Night Guard, the concern for Bonnie will be brought later.

~Change~

Jeremy had that feeling again, during his hours inside, there was always a change in the atmosphere, whenever it was him losing the night, or winning it, or a change of plans of the animatronics, it was a change. Jeremy never liked the change, he always wanted it to settle in one, mainly the light one he likes to call it. It never seems to be the same any minute. Jeremy was feeling the..heavy one, where things get tense for a reason he doesn't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good, mainly that incident from earlier, Mike almost lets a bunny in just because of a voice box thing that happened. He couldn't let it happen again, not after what happened at HIS job at the other pizzeria.

"M-Mike, I think we n-need to be a bit m-more careful," Jeremy said as he looked over at Mike, Mike looked back.

"I always have to be careful," Mike was a bit focus on the little monitor, "What makes you say that now?"

"I f-feel as if things are gonna k-kick off from here."

"I would say that's crazy but considering last night...Yah."

"W-Wait, what happened l-last night?" Jeremy asked, making Mike facepalm. He had to open his big mouth.

"I kinda...ran out of my office," Mike said so calmly, making it sound so casual, Jeremy's face went a bit red. Meaning he's a bit..angry.

"Mike. H-H-How and w-why!" Jeremy suddenly yelled out, making Mike came over.

"Look, I didn't know any better, when I was too busy with the camera, the bunny disabled my door…"

Mike noticed Jeremy drifted his attention to the doors, his face suggesting he's in fear with those doors. "...and he got in when I put my camera up, and a lot of shit happens after that."

Jeremy's face was a bit still red, it but it seems to be a bit looser. Though he can tell Jeremy wasn't happy. Especially when Jeremy remembers his darker times.

"Mike! Y-You..Y-You COULD OF BEEN...KILLED!" Jeremy yelled out as he grabbed Mikes shirt, which was a bit annoying to him.

"Jeremy, I'm still here, right?"

"B-But..you were..a-almost killed! ALMOST! I-It's proof that this job is dangerous Mike, I was almost killed, I-I'm..damn lucky I'm alive! Please, Mike!" Jeremy tried to glitter out as he felt his head heating up. Mike only shook his head.

"It'll be fine Jeremy, I know what I'm gonna do. Alright?" Trust me, you know you can." Mike weakly said, fully knowing it always can't be the case, Jeremy let go of Mike sigh as he thought about it.

On one hand, Mike somewhat lied to him, but his intentions, even if they weren't that great. He puts his hand on his head, he truly doesn't know what's wrong, on one hand, He can just quit this job and get a safer option, something that doesn't risk his life at all, but he knows Mike, this job is crazy, it does a lot to himself and he takes it, even if he shows the worst of the worst proof, he'll probably still do the job, he simply has no choice but to go with Mike, he won't let someone die in his hands again. Not after...he won't think about it. He sighs as a nod in force, making Mike looking satisfied.

"Good, Now let's survive this night!" Mike proudly said as he continues to do the cameras, while Jeremy continues to look at the doors, except, faster. Jeremy sigh as he hopes that maybe they have a slight chance.

"M-Mike, Chicken incoming!"

"You know what to do."

Jeremy closes the door and opens the light to find the chicken staring at them, but also have a board. "The hell can a chicken do with a board?" Mike asked, though useless.

"Uhh, d-draw?" Jeremy guessed as he also shrugged. Mike simply sat there to look at the time and power. 2:50, with 48% power. Not the greatest number. Jeremy then suddenly was tugging Mike's sleeve. "What?" Mike asked as he waited for an answer. Jeremy pointed to the chicken's door, to find the chicken holding a sign, reminding him of his first night, with the bunny.

"Jeremy, flashlight, I ain't wasting power for this shit."

"O-Okay."

Jeremy grabs hold of a flashlight on the desk, activates the flashlight and points it towards the right door, revealing the chicken with a sigh, Mike reading it out while Jeremy was paying attention the to chicken itself.

"Fix Bonnie...The fuck is she on about?" Mike asked. While Jeremy looked over at Mike.

"I-It's a t-trap. T-That's just asking t-to be k-kidnapped." Jeremy said as he still was glaring at the chicken. Mike took a good look, he thought for a second, Bonnie has been acting very differently, despite what Jeremy claims what it seems, as he repeated, he felt as if something deeper is happening, and it's making him, _curious_. Mike went over to the window, "What do you mean by broken, chicken-" This made the chicken back up, and went away, making Mike raised an eyebrow.

"M-Mike! Come on, w-we talked a-about this!" Jeremy yelled out with worry in his voice, Mike coughed a bit.

"I know, but the chicken raised a point that was interesting."

"W-What point?"

"That Bonnie is apparently, "Broken," Mike said in a steady voice, with Jeremy's eyebrow raised.

"A-And you believe her?"

"Not easily, but if it was the chicken drew was true, then this means I'll have to do something about it," Mike said with the thought of the bunny killing him with no remorse.

"Y-You don't have to Mike! I m-mean, o-once you leave, i-it won't be your problem!"

"Actually it is, what about the next guy?"

"H-He isn't your concern!"

"He is my concern! I need to do something, Jeremy. I just don't know how."

Jeremy felt he was talking to the wall, there simply isn't much reason he can talk Mike out of this, once he has his mind on something, he won't let it go. It's that kind of mind that got him into his job at the pizzeria, nevertheless, he won't give up on Mike.

"M-Mike, it's better to do it afterward, r-right now is NOT a good idea."

That was obvious, to Mike, "...Of course. I'm not repeating the same mistake."

"Please.."

Mike and Jeremy stood quietly for a while, though some laughter was heard throughout, Mike checked Pirates Cove to find Foxy almost out of his cove. Until a certain Chicken came back, Jeremy instantly shutting the door. The chicken picked up the sign again.

"'Help Bonnie. He doesn't...remember?' W-What kind of excuse.." Jeremy was to protest, and cross his arms before Mike got up.

"I wouldn't believe that, but with these robots showing emotions, it's most likely this thing could-"

"Mike, I-I don't like to interrupt, b-but emotions? S-Since when? This animatronics...a-are far from t-that." Mike disagreed with this claim, "These guys can, the bunny clearly showed a lot." Mike argued back, with Jeremy sighing in a more defeated matter.

"Mike…"

"Come on, Jeremy. We're literally stuck inside this room, because of KILLER animatronics that wants our asses!" Mike felt frustrated with Jeremy's logic as Jeremy sigh for the thousand time.

"I g-guess you're right, b-but even the w-why..."

"I've explained many times, Jeremy. I simply want to help the next guy, so HE can live, and so on and so forth."

Jeremy stopped, the next question he was about to ask would repeat Mikes action. He simply slowly sat on the next side of the door as Mike went over to the window.

"How did this happen?" Mike asked, knowing it's probably stupid to ask.

Just as Chica was looking she was about to answer, a laughter was heard once again, and Chicken then sprint away. Leaving Mike confused.

"How did a robotic chicken get scared by laughter?" Mike pointed, with Jeremy shrugging.

Mike went over to the tablet, 4:09 with 39% power. Shit. It doesn't look very good. As Mike checked the cove, he then notices something dangerous, Then in Mikes panic, the Fox was gone, he HEARD footsteps.

"SHIT! SHIT!" Mike yelled as much as he could, with Jeremy getting up.

"What's-"

"SHUT THE DOORS! NOW!" Mike commanded as he went over to the right door.

Jeremy did as he was told and shuttled the left door, after a second, a LARGE bang was heard, making both guards screamed in fright, with a bit more bangs, the bangs stop as Mike was the first to recover, was that the Fox? They kept on breathing as they slowly got up, Mike looked at the camera, already finding some power went down.

"Only 45% left, and it's only 4:20!" Mike said as Jeremy smiled just a bit.

"4...20..ha.." Jeremy tried to lighten the mood, as he thought he failed to, but Mike got a small chuckle.

"I didn't notice that, 4:20. Heh..." Mike softly laughed as he drops the smile a bit too quickly.

"Shit, the curtains are closed, so that means the Fox is probably moving around here...now," Mike said as he started to check the rooms, then more laughter burst out.

"What's with that! Who's laughing?" Mike said as he rapidly checks the cameras more. Mike find the Bonnie in the hall, while the Chicken was in the bathroom. Mike smirked as he continues the pattern for some time.

Then the bunny came back, still emotionless as ever since the beginning of the night, Jeremy closed the door, but Mike confronted him.

"What's with you? I thought we were cool!"

Mike stranded there, waiting for an answer, and he got it.

"Why would we be "cool" with an endo like you?" Bonnie plainly asked as he looked at the door.

Mikes eyes straighten to where Bonnie was, what? "Well, I-"

Then the laughter happens again, and this time, it was loud. It made Jeremy jump as he checked the lights.

"M-Mike, I don't like the sound of that, like, at all!" Jeremy screamed a bit as he curled up a bit.

"I know, I know! Keep calm alright?"

"How could you two keep calm _after_ all this time?"

That voice made both Mike and Jeremy froze completely. They didn't move a muscle, Jeremy was too scared to actually do anything. Mike slowly moved his head towards the voice, only to find the one and only...Freddy Fazbear. Standing there like he was all those hours. Freddy tilted his head.

"B-But..w-where…H-how-" Splutter.

"Did you even check I was on the stage while you were talking your hours away?"

"H-How did you?" Mike was flattered gassed by the fact Freddy has been there, how did he not notice?

"It's over." The bears only words that were nesscary, Mike stepped back, Jeremy did as well, but much further.

"Get out of here, you're life is on the line!" Mike commanded Jeremy, but Jeremy's face went red.

"Your life is too! Mike, I _can't_ leave you! I won't!"

"Shit, just go!"

Just as Mike or Jeremy could make a move, Freddy grabs Mike by the shirt, and Mike struggled.

"That doesn't matter, now what matters is you two were finished. You all can come out now."

Bonnie came from the left door, looking very suspicious happy, Chica looking a bit sad, Foxy looking happy. Just happy. "In this case, we two-night guards, the one we're after, and the one and only, _Jeremy Fitzgerald_ ," Freddy said as pushes Mike over to Bonnie, who he grabs. Jeremy then looked very surprised.

"H-How d-did you! H-How…know my name.." Jeremy was in the same state as Mike.

"Enough of that, it's overdue for your death, bring him to the backroom. As of you, _Mike Schmidt_."

~Change~

Bonnie felt a sting, in his chip, why did that name sting, he was simply an endo, sure he looked a bit more complex, but that won't save him from going back into his suit. Seriously, what was wrong with that? Bonnie gave a look to this "Mike" as Freddy firmly looked at him.

"Take him also to the backroom, but hold him while he is there," Freddy ordered as he nodded to Foxy to come with him.

That leaves only Bonnie, Chica, and Mike. And Mike was being held by Bonnie.

"Bonnie, stop this, I'm not like the others!" Mike tried to say, but Bonnie seems to ignore those words.

"Let's go, Chica. We can't disappoint Freddy, can't we?" Bonnie asked as Chica stood there, not doing much as Bonnie, Mike, and Chicawase making their way, while Mike trying his very best to get out of his grip.

"Quit it, Endo, you aren't going anywhere, you're violating the rules," Bonnie demanded from Mike. As Mike grumbled.

"I ain't violating nothing, you're violating me!" Mike fought back, only for Bonnie to shake him and move on. Mike tried to fight, but Bonnie's strength makes him so weak, he hated it.

"Bonnie, he's right, he helped you, I saw!" Chica tried to convince Bonnie only for Bonnie to sneer at her.

"He has never help me, only Freddy has!"

"And yet, he orders you around." Chica sneers back.

"That's because I own him."

"Own him what?" Chica doesn't recall anything for Bonnie to own him.

"For realizing what my true purpose is."

"For you sucking his dick?" Mike sarcastically note. Only for the animatronics to be confused.

"What's a dick?" Chica asked as she felt confused.

"Uhh.."

"Nevermind that, it doesn't matter, nobody sucks anything, they're only gonna get stuffed!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Mike continues on to struggle, Chica was shaking at best, it makes Mike wonder what the hell was she doing, but no thoughts can help him with them finally make it to the backstage, to find Jeremy screaming inside Freddy's paw. Bonnie tightening his grip on Mike, as Mike let out a "yelp." Jeremy's was a bit stronger.

"Now, Bunny, hold him tight, while little Mike here will be forced to watch his own little friend his overdue death," Freddy said, making sound so calm. Mike swore towards Freddy.

"Stop it! Fucking Stop it now you assoholic bitch!" Mike swore towards Freddy, which was empty to Freddy. Jeremy kept on wiggling in Freddy's arm.

"S-S-S-Stop! I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to die!" Jeremy yelled as much as he could as he kicked everything, including the suit, which was annoying to Freddy.

"Foxy, bring back up the suit." Freddy calmly said, while grabbing Jeremy more tightly, Foxy mumbled some things and can be sworn of worrisome, but he does so as he grabs it, making Jeremy moan in pain. Mike continues to struggle against Bonnie, making Bonnie huff a bit while kicking Mikes bottom, making Mike grip his teeth to resist the pain. Freddy huffed a bit as he truly just wants to end these guards, especially Jeremy.

"Now, finish him off, Foxy," Freddy ordered as Foxy looked over to Jeremy, and nodded, with him pushing Jeremy in, making Mike coughing loudly.

"Stop it! I got one last thing to say before you drop him in there!"

Foxy stopped, with Freddy more annoyed than ever. "What could you possibly say to a dead corpse?"

Mike took some breaths in, "I just wanna say, Jeremy, you've been...reasonable. At best, you..tried to help me, and..you did..well..god I fucking suck at speeches…...err….Jeremy has been such a...friend to me, you went with...me to..this place..to..help me..I...appreciate you...doing that..it's...a..shame that it'll end like this."

Chica felt nice from that speech, she truly wishes it was something like that for her family, Foxy said nothing, he felt...different from that speech alone, thought his thoughts and face can't be said, as Freddy groaned. "Nice and all, human, however, I think that's enough."

"Wai-" Mike said, but ultimately was shut off by Bonnie. Foxy was getting slower with the shoving into the suit, while Freddy rolled his optics, "Let me do it." Freddy pushes Foxy aside like nothing, despite Foxys calls, Freddy grins and gets ready to shove him in. Mike, closing his eyes, not wanting to see this play out in front of him. Then a huge static noise was heard. A very loud, obnoxious one. Freddy doesn't seem to slow down, but Bonnie does. That static, it's...familiar. He looked around for the source, nothing. It was starting to loosen his grip on Mike, Chica notices this, and looked over to Freddy, already has stuffed an arm in Jeremy, which was making Jeremy scream in pain. Chica kept repeating the looks, Bonnie slowly looking at the noise, Freddy stuffing Jeremy, and Foxy looking confused as Chica, she swore why she didn't do this earlier. She then grabbed Freddy from the back and push him away from Jeremy. Freddy seemed surprised by Chicas move, but soon recover as he then grabs Chica, Foxy left there, in some disbelief, did the chicken _move_ Freddy? How? Foxy, not knowing what he would do now.

"Ahh, seems the little chicken now disobeys me now. Not that much of a surprise there." Freddy chuckled as Chica held Jeremy, causing Jeremy whimper a bit. Chica needed to be careful with Jeremy, though she attempts to get him, now he's protecting him, it's strange really.

"W-What?" Chicas voice box seems to hiccup a bit, while Freddy chuckled a bit.

"Last Night was a giveaway, you basically let the Human getaway, _stupid_." Freddy remark, Chica stood back some ground but then recalls what Freddy is doing.

"F-Freddy, I can't stand doing this anymore, killing off night guards is one thing, but mind controlling Bonnie, I won't stand it!" Chica said as she held Jeremy.

"You honestly think you stand against me, _Chica_ , give me a break."

Chica said nothing as she stood some steps back. She was very scared of Freddy, but she's now disobeying him, there's no turning back from here

"You should have been the honor that I gave you such respect."

"But I don't, Bonnie is my friend, I can't stand what you do to him, and now, No more!" Chica cried out as she moved back, slowly coming close to Foxy. Freddy nods his head towards Foxy, which Foxy looks over to Bonnie, then Chica. He grabs Chica, causing Chica to struggle, Chica pushing outlines of insults to Freddy and trying to kick Foxy off, which grabs Bonnie's attention once more. Bonnie goes over to Freddy's side, with Freddy slowly reaching towards Jeremy, like a horror movie.

"A very bad attempt seems you could of try better."

Freddy seems unimpressed, it was strange to Mike, how has this bear knowing of Chica disobeying, while he was super unexpected to find her helping him and Jeremy. So, why didn't Freddy end her right there? He couldn't understand that bear, as he looked at Bonnie.

" Bonnie, let me go...Come on, he's hurting the chicken!" Mike tried to reason with Bonnie, but it seems the words were transparent to the bunny. The bunny was too focus on what seems to be Freddy's moment. Mike struggle until he came up with a solution, he sighs as he thought it was stupid.

"Bonnie, do you remember me? Come on!" Mike said as he tried to not sound stupid, not at all. Bonnie the stares down at Mike.

"I don't remember, and I don't have a reason to. Why should I remember an endo like you?" Bonnie asked as his grip was tighter. Mike grunted a bit as he thinks. Bonnie couldn't think straight with that noise in the distance, put the room, he wouldn't dare to go out to see what's going on, he can't disobey Freddy...Master Freddy.

Mike attempted to grab Bonnie's arms from the bottom and push them apart, only for Bonnie to grip it harder. Bonnie grunted a bit with Mikes sudden force to push out. Mike only inhaled a bit.

"Bonnie, do you remember...the..murder?" Mike said, trying to remember from those newspapers he did when he was at the library.

"I don't remember a murder, I shouldn't, all I need to know, Endo, Is that I serve Master Freddy, nothing more."

Mike felt a bit stressed, it feels as if Bonnie was a wall at this point. An obstacle in the way, he sighs as he felt he couldn't undo Bonnie this night, it looks like it'll take a bit more effort, Mike looked over to Chica, which Foxy was struggling to keep. He couldn't think right now, Jeremy is getting hurt, Bonnie isn't himself, while Chica isn't in the best condition. He sighs as the noise was somewhat getting to him. Bonnie was slowly getting more distance to that noise.

"M-M-MIKE!" Jeremy yelled as much as he could, another arm stuffed.

"Fuck..fuck...FUCK!" Mike banged against Bonnie, having no effect on him what's so ever.

Jeremy felt nothing but pain, when his arm started entering the suit, he only felt that, it's like all of his organs and bones are being crushed, completely misery and blur was all Jeremy could see, it's like someone kept on stabbing him, and the stab gets worse and worse, Freddy enjoyed the screams of Jeremy, as well as his friend trying to help, but failing.

Mike yelled as much as he could, he had enough feeling powerless, he needed a way out, the noise was still giving attention. Though, Bonnie is starting to ignore it. But suddenly, the noise cracked up 2x! Bonnie's head jerks to the sound of it, Bonnie's attention was completely focused on it, loosening his grip very much on Mike, making Mike able to move. Mike took the moment, and went over to Foxy, despite his strength different from Foxy, it was all used up on Chica, he then kicks Foxy's leg, thinking those are the weakest. Foxy couldn't stand that much anymore, causing him to fall, loosen his grip towards Chica, which she looked worried to Foxy, despite what he had just done, with some slight pain to the toes.

"Sorry about that, I kinda..had to.." Mike tried to get out words but was so awkward with the chicken he thought was the enemy. Chica shook her head.

"No worries. What we need to do is save your friend..and mine."

"..Right, kinda need to do that," Mike said as they both face the direction towards Jeremy and Freddy. Freddy seems to wrapped up with Jeremy, despite the noises. Mike and Chica went in, and to their surprise, Freddy simply resisted, Jeremy, covered in parts of the suit and blood, kept on whimpering to his doom, he never felt this much pain back in the days he was at the pizzeria,and this time, he was the one that caused this, he sniffed, and cried, much to Freddy's amusement. Freddy slowly looked over at Mike, and placed Jeremy down, knowing he can't go anywhere. Mike kept on kicking Freddy, wanting to do some actual damage, while Chica tried to reach over to Jeremy, despite in Freddy's grip. Freddy kept on somewhat getting amused at the poor attempts, but was getting a bit annoyed by the fact Bonnie wasn't helping him, nor Foxy!

"Bonnie, Foxy! Your assistance is needed!"

Mike notices Jeremy's legs are put in, it hurts him that Jeremy was in this condition, Mike slowly backs away, Chica seems to be getting a good hand on Freddy, which Foxy was still standing there, but not Bonnie, Bonnie went over to Chica from behind, and grabs Chica arms to have it destroyed Chicas arm, causing her to screech. Freddy simply laughs at this.

"My god, it's so funny to see _you_ , fall. Maybe I could do this kind of thing to you. That would be fun." Freddy laughed as Bonnie threw Chicas arm down. Chica simply didn't look she would give up, she threw in another arm as Freddy, causing him to grab it as well. Mike slowly sneaks up from behind, and slowly grabs The suited Jeremy, Jeremy let out whimpers, causing Freddy to turn around, which Chicas' arm.

"What are you doing, you human?" Freddy warned Mike as he grabs Chicas body to move forth. Mike started to move away, despite Jeremy's cries. He then bumped into Bonnie, who seem to went away from the noise. Bonnie didn't hesitate as he started to move forth to grab Mike, and possibly Jeremy. Then suddenly, Foxy jumped from behind, causing Bonnie to wiggle all over the place, Mike, knowing the Fox was on the other side of the team, was taken back, was automatically just went for the door, Bonnie struggled against Foxy, but had an easy time, since Foxy was some broken parts, while Chica was even easier. Mike pushed his way towards the way to his security office, it was hard since Jeremy kept on whining about his injuries.

"Fuck, I need to get to the phone, maybe I can call 911 for this shit. I knew it was a bad idea..fuck.." Mike said as he grunted with a rage of dragging Jeremy. Mike quickly shuttle done doors, not caring at the moment about the power, since who knows how long they were in there. Mike instantly tries to take off the pieces of the suit attached to Jeremy, but that caused Jeremy to scream in pain, making Mike stop.

"M-M-M-Mi-Mike.." Jeremy can only say, his voice sounding in pain.

"Don't talk, I'm gonna get help."

Mike goes over to the phone that phone call calls on. He tries to dial 911.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, shit, I NEED HELP YOU FUCKERS!"

No answer. It's dumb, they literally need help, and the very worst time they aren't available. Why weren't the answer, Mike, repeated his action, nothing? It frustrates him, Freddy is probably on his way, and they won't be getting any help whatsoever. He sighs as much as he could to calm down, but there wasn't any control over him. Many times he repeated, and he will now, he hates losing control.

"Shit! Why is luck such a bitch to me, at all times!" Mike yelled as he felt an answer couldn't be made.

"That's because Freddy disabled those kinds of calls." An answer arises. Causing Mike to move towards that voice. It was the chicken. He closed his eyes a bit, not wanting to make full contact with the robot that let aside the injuries of Jeremy.

"Friend, please, let me in!" Chica asked very forcefully, as Mike stares at her. For some time, until Mike sighs and opens the door. She quickly comes in, looking over Jeremy.

"I can help you, like how you help me. I'm already in enough trouble, so, I'll help get your friend out, just..look out." Chica said as she sat down a little aside Jeremy. Mike looked in concern.

"With one arm? I mean.." Mike started, but Chica quickly shook her head.

"It's alright, I have you, right? I'll tell you when I need you." Chica said as she uses one of only arms to examine Jeremy.

Mike simply nodded, whenever or not he could trust the duck..or chicken. She helped him, so, he guesses he could trust her. Sometimes, he heard footsteps, not near him, but far in the distance, meaning the animatronics came out of their backroom. Mike took the time to change the main area camera, showing Bonnie, Foxy, and a very pissy Freddy, which made him chuckle. He quickly stopped when Freddy looked at the camera, he points towards the left way. Bonnie started to come down.

"Mike, I need a hand," Chica asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know if that was intentional or not," Mike mumbled to himself as he came over, not before shutting the door. Mike checked what Chica needed doing.

"Mike, you'll need to remove the suit's arm by its right side, while slowly pushing it downwards."

"Uhh..explain?" Mike asked, feeling a bit dumb.

"Just remove the suit the way I ask you, start on my right side," Chica said as she looked at it. Mike nodded and started slowly pushing the right side of, Jeremy giving some groans, Mike felt like he should stop, but if what Chica is saying is true, Jeremy won't feel the pain from that arm anymore. "Okay, now, push it to the left." Mike did as instructed. And sure enough, it started to slip off, Mike tried his best not to rush it since he knew that would be bad, still, it was pretty hard not to, with him wanting to be sure Jeremy was in no longer pain.

Chica smiled as Mike slowly removes the arm. "Good, now, I guess you know how to do the next one, right?" Mike nodded as he made his way towards the next arm, only to find a huge bang. Mike and Chica turned their head towards the noise, it was Bonnie banging the windows, making them stare at him, though he stares back. "I'll just..Yah.." Mike said simply as he continues he to work on Jeremy. Chica walks over to the window a bit.

"Hi...Bonnie."

"I don't speak to Traitors." Bonnie snared a bit.

"Bonnie, I had to, those humans-"

"I don't care what would of happen to them, they need to be back in their suits, to please Master Freddy."

"Master? Bonnie, you seriously can't.."

"He's Master. I'm..here to serve his role. Nothing more."

"Bonnie! That isn't you! You're more than that."

"I don't want to speak to you, anymore, Traitor."

Chica said nothing as she sighs. How could Freddy do this to Bonnie, but that's what made her scared, will he do this to her too? She couldn't bare the image as Bonnie looked blankly at Chica now, almost convincing her that he no longer knows her. Mike finally got down with the other arm. Jeremy let out a wave of groans, but Mike repeatedly convinced him everything will be fine, and he will be taken care of once he's fully out of there. Chica continued to look st Bonnie with guilt, as Mike was started to rush it a bit since he can't really look at the tablet as of right now, so who knows what time it is, as well as power.

"Human."

Mike slowly rose his head, with a Chica turning, to be terrified to find a smirking Freddy, which Mike started to get pissed off by. Why the hell was he smiling? They got away.

"What you want, Fazfuck?" Mike said a small smile came into his face. While Freddy's smile cripples a bit.

"I see I've gained a new nickname from you, a shame I'll probably kill you before you come up with anymore."

"I can do it right now if that's what you're wondering."

"Enough. I'm here to state something."

"What? That you've lost?"

Freddy then burst into laughter, Mikes cheek blushin' a bit, "Oh oh oh..Far from it. It's just beginning. But now I must say, now that you've brought Jeremy here, you'll be to bring him back...tomorrow."

"What..the..fuck! You can't do that-"

"Actually I can, believe me, human. I can do a lot more than you can think."

"Well..I'll just quit!"

"Haha! You can't do that, you must finish your five nights."

"I don't have to, I'll talk to the Manager!"

"And that's supposed to scare me? Mr. Mike. I'm deeply sorry, but you'll be forced to come here for the next two nights, and maybe even more if I feel like it." He chuckled a bit, but continues, "Human, you have no idea how much I can do to you, I can send you to the realm of memories, and never wake up, I can mind control you to no ends, I can do so much!"

"Then why! Why aren't you doing that, here and now?"

"Because that'll be breaking the rules. At the very least, I'm that, following the rules."

"Wait a fucking minute, rules? Is this a game to you?"

"From what you've seen from these nights, and the chats you've heard. I don't see how you don't see that."

Mike stared at Freddy like he was a monster. It's a game to him, why the actual fuck is this a game to him? He couldn't believe it, he doesn't know how to handle gods that are apparently inside animatronics, it's super fictional shit, yet, he's here, with a bruised Jeremy, with a chicken inside. He sighs.

"Okay, let's say I do quit. What are you gonna do?"

"I wouldn't spoil the bad ending to you, but, I'll give you a warning, if you do quit, I'll very much make your life hell. How? Well, I have my ways and don't think I'm faking, you've have seen the bunny, I've changed his mind, so, I'm gonna give you a tip, bring in Jeremy tomorrow, and maybe I'll go easy. Maybe.." Freddy finished as he left off, Mike left there with him flipping him off.

"This is complete bullshit," Mike said, which was indeed true. Chica somewhat nodded but was let confused for a bit.

"I didn't get why he didn't talk to me. Did he just not noticed?" Chica was a bit confused to ask, while Mike looked at Chica.

"I think it's part of his twisted plan. He probably has plans." Mike then the thought of the hospital, "Shit, I can't bring him to the hospital, they'll take him in for days, and I don't have that."

"Your friends gotta recover, No doubt Freddy is gonna make the next night worse." Chica pointed out as. Ike nods, no doubt about it.

"M-M-Mom…" Jeremy only said. Mike turned his attention to Jeremy.

"Not now Jeremy, Mom isn't-"

"N-No..M-Mom...c-can..h-help...s-she..f-fixes...o-owes…"

Mike starred at Jeremy, then a click came to mind, there was one time Mike got into a fight with someone he doesn't remember, but which he got bruises all over, Mrs. Fitzgerald helped him recover, and it was decently quick, he sighed, that's how he's gonna get help, but showing the mother of Jeremy, his own son bruised to no end. Though, it'll be a difficult process to get him there. He gets frustrated, so much to do, so little time.

"Mike, are.. you.." Chica asked as Mike held up a hand.

"No, It's just..everything is happening, and...I don't know what to do."

"I..relate...I went through something similar..with Bonnie.."

Mike looked at Chica, a bit confused.

"When Freddy started to..'change'. Bonnie and I were great friends, we always pulled off pranks on the others..especially Goldie, he got back at us…"

Mike felt like interrupting, since he wanted to know who Goldie is, but he knew he should shut up.

"...Then..it..happened...All of the employees were removing things from our pizzeria, and well.."

Mike recalls the newspapers, he has remembered one thing, "You guys were used for storage."

"..Yah..oddly...I don't remember much from that...all I can remember is the toys..and how much they replaced us..it gets me frustrated.."

Mike was thinking a bit, how can robots not remember much from that, was it because their memories were being scratchy? That couldn't be possible, then again, these animatronics are more human...well, almost all of them.

"Okay..so..That happened, what about Freddy.."

"Since the last location and here, Freddy's gotten much worse..and I mean..worse...He started to whole Night Guard thing, and he forced us all, we had control and such, but it felt that vanish everytime we disobey Freddy. You saw with Bonnie...it makes me sad that we can't do much against him."

With this in mind, Mike had a question that was though as a solution, "How come management never did a thing?"

"...I..can't say exactly what,...But if there's one thing I know, it's that Freddy's kept a secret with the manager, which the manager agrees. I've never known of this secret. But...I can say it's made him scared of Freddy."

"So...the manager is just a puppet too? To Freddy?"

"Basically, he controls the pizzeria and such, but us and the situation, he can't do a thing."

It was starting to make sense to Mike. The Manager was scared of Freddy, he doesn't want anyone on this secret of his, but that made him curious. What kind of secret would so bad for the Manager to not do a thing about the situation he's in? And also, why was the Manager scared of telling when they were clearly outside, not near Freddy. Possibly Freddy was listening in, so it does confirm he can go outside the pizzeria, it scares him, but he refuses to let that fear come out. Mike looked at Chica.

"Alright, guess this means I'll have to follow the rules a bit. Until I find a way."

"...I hope. Mike, can you fix Bonnie?"

"...I'll do my best to find a way." It's a promise he doesn't know how to, but now he's gotta think of one.

Chica instantly hugged Mike, crushing Mike a bit, he huffed a bit before Chica realizing she was crushing him, "Sorry.."

"It's alright. Okay, first things first, getting Jeremy to safety. I need to get Jeremy to his mother's home quickly, Jeremy's bleeding to death."

"Okay. Mike, be careful. I need to get back."

Mike nodded, "Thanks for all of it, and...also be careful." Chica already has left, but Mike knew she could of listening to it, as he checked the tablet, it was 5:59, with only 3% power. Not bad, but that was only because they were kidnapped from their space. Mike huffed out some frustration, Mike kept on rubbing his shirt to cover Jeremy's bleeding. He wondered how he will able to get Jeremy to safety without notice. The lights went by on as chimes came to the ears, it was 6:00.

"Looks like I'll have to move," Mike said, as he slowly started to lift Jeremy. Jeremy groaned with each inch off the ground, Mike rubbed Jeremy's hair, a bit ironic in ways, "It'll be alright Jeremy." Mike calmly whispered as he started to make his way out, the lights started to come on. When he got to the main stage, the animatronics were in na neutral stance, but he knew those stances were cover ups. He truly sees them in a whole new light, he'll deal with the fuckers later, as he was about to make it to the front door, only for Jenny to open it for him.

"O-Oh Mike, Sorry abbbbbbout That.." Jenny slowly start to slow down her speech, looking at Jeremy's body, Mike was in no mood for this, he wanted to get to his destination now. He could tell she was asking questions, it was a blur to him. He was damn tired from all of this, he walked passed her, even though he could hear the yelling from her. He was making sure Jeremy wasn't bleeding out.

"M-Mike! Come on!" Jenny yelled out towards them, a sentence Mike can make the sound of, Mike slowly turned his head towards Jenny, giving her a somewhat cold stare. "What?" Mike deadpanned in an equally cold voice, he simply wants to move away for now. He had little time. "What happened?"

"...Something." Jenny didn't seem pleased, at all.

"Mike, you know injuries are apart of the job...I need to know who did this."

"...I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Jenny looked completely confused, which Mike couldn't blame her, he would be too confused and curious. But that's the dangerous part if Mike has told her what happened, no doubt she would want to come, and that'll be whole lot more trouble, she didn't need to be apart of this whole mess, no, not now. Mike kept on staring at Jenny, wanting her to go away. Jenny didn't seem to back down.

"What about work, don't you need to-"

"Mike, this is very important, I need to know who hurt this man."

"...Can you drive?"

That was sudden, "Yes..but-" Jenny asked in a confused tone, but Mike quickly interrupted.

"I need you to drive me and Jeremy somewhere."

"To the hospital? I can easily take you-"

"No, It takes too much time." Jenny then pointed towards the supposedly unconscious Jeremy.

"But Mike, Your friend needs to-" Jenny started to splat out some things, but Mike wasn't listening to it.

"He'll be forced to come here tomorrow. And before you ask why and who, I'll tell you once we get to the location we need to go, you'll get answers, Okay?"

Jenny stood quiet, and for time, Mike thought she would just run away from the look she's giving Mike, and he wouldn't blame her, but then, she nodded, to Mikes deep surprise. No words were needed after that, Jenny showed Mike and Jeremy the car, Jeremy was somewhat asleep, or unconscious, who knows. Mike stood awake, despite his sleepy appearance. Jenny was deeply concerned, all she wants to know is what happened, what was so bad for Mike to keep it a secret? Whatever it is…

 _It can't be good._

 **A/N: And there's that, the Third Night rally kicking off things with Bonnie being controlled, effectively erasing any relation he had with others, and becoming the opposite of what he stands for. In my first draft, Bonnie was being heavily controlled, but not mind control, however, I went against it because it would cause more confusion, and it didn't make sense in Freddy's power...yet, so I went with the root you see in this story. Also, Jeremy wasn't supposed to be with Mike, he was just purposely used to drive Mike and that's that, but I founded that a bit underused, so I decided to have Jeremy tag along for a while, and that choice makes Jeremy having to come back for the next night...because he has to. Next chapter won't be about Night 4, since...I have something in a plan in the middle of it. But what your thoughts on the chapter? Good? Terrible? Let me know and I'll see you in the next!**


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring Ideas

**A/N: Like I said, the chapter won't be about Night 4, but more of building up the characters as well as some answers, and potentially some build up. Also, I think it was important to say there is some mention of blood, so, there is slight blood, but nothing too bad to throw up over. Not much to say but the disclaimer; FNaF does not belong to me, AT ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I'm just borrowing his characters for a while, enjoy this chapter!**

Words were going meaninglessly to the bunny, it was like someone has ripped his ears off, and put them back on, only to able to hear certain words, not that he cared much. All the talk from the traitor of an animatronic chicken, Chica and an awfully dumb human, Mike, were meaningless. That name gives him chills, for the very wrong reasons. He simply doesn't get why that name flinches him bite by bits, he just hoped that's a temp thing. The only thing that matters in his eyes would be serving Master Freddy, and so far, he thinks he's done a good job at doing it. It also helps him not lose control, since he stupidly threatens the chicken, when the Master said not to do anything like that. He was told he will be dealing with, as well as the traitorous Fox. He didn't know why there were so many Traitors here, maybe it's part of his masters' plan? He didn't want to question it too much, right now, he needed to look convincing to the children, the day was going very slow. Until his Master announced its break time, with the curtains closing up, Freddy looking neutral as usual. Though Chica didn't look she was happy, Didn't Master Freddy fixed her arms?

"Good, we at least looked pretty convincing. I say you both should work on the movements, especially you, _Chicken_."

This would normally flinch, Chica, since Freddy no longer goes by her name after her stunts, but considering those stunts, she saw it coming, it still didn't lessen hurt the pain from the words. It's truly sad, she wanted to bring the family closer, now, she probably even make it more separated, maybe she should of..

"No...the human...he can.." Chica pushes up some words, only to shut herself up with Freddy raising his eyebrow towards Chica. Chica sooner or later was going back to her thoughts only to get a tap from Freddy.

" _Chicken_." Such a cold way to say it, from Freddy.

"Yes...Freddy?" Even her words aren't coming out the way they should.

"It's a small thing..but..from now on..call me Master Freddy...It suits." Freddy somewhat gossips over the title.

Chica was then confused, "O-oh, how did you-"

"The Bunny, The Bunny's been calling me by that...I like it. I truly like it. Just a small thing."

Chica nodded, not wanting to continue any further, as she stares into Freddy's eyes, somehow, and she never noticed, the glow inside his eyes were..cold. It was always cold, but never as cold as ever now. It's like some light has been the drain, and somehow, it's worse than ever, she couldn't believe it, is Freddy getting worse? That can't be, she thought he couldn't stoop any lower than he is now, how far will he go? How far will he finally become satisfied, clearly not after brainwashing Bonnie, and maybe her too, since he and Chica know she won't obey for long.

Meanwhile, with Bonnie and Freddy's side, They discuss, "So, Bu-Bonnie, I'll give you an option." Bonnie curiously increased, but he drained it quickly.

"What would it be, Master Freddy?" Bonnie bowed a bit with the concern.

"You'll be given a choice, At first I thought maybe we should lock Foxy up, but, I thought of you, and how loyal you were to me. So, it's up to you how Foxy should be handled, I'm giving you until the end of the next show."

Bonnie smiled widely as he bowed, "Yes Master." Just the thought of punishing the traitor gives him the happiness.

"Good, now, let's get in position, the curtains are opening."

Both were getting ready to perform, minus the chicken, though she only was in the position of her looking down, quickly spun up with the curtains fully open, Bonnie's mind was on Freddy's words, he wondered what could be done, but, when he started to get into the act and think, he couldn't help but feel certain things that he shouldn't be feeling, why was he feeling guilty? Why was he feeling sad? No, those emotions are irrelevant, they no longer mean a thing to him, he had an act to do, maybe he'll think later when emotions don't get in the way.

With the Fox, he has only been thinking, this whole time, he hasn't known if he has done the right thing, was it right to save the chicken from doom? Or, was it the worst mistake? He got the feeling it's the second. He couldn't think much as Freddy announced the break, finally, he needed it. The kids protest, but he couldn't care that much as he closed the curtains, he needed the time alone, he sat down, right smack in the middle. He brought up his hook towards the bottom of his fake jaw, as he stances in a thinking pose.

What will it mean for the Fox? He knows something is gonna happen, he just doesn't know what will happen. He was so busy in thought he didn't notice he started to lean on the box early on was carried here. Foxy quickly looked at it, having no thought towards it, though, the lid seems to be a bit..moved. He probably just moved it there and now. He couldn't care less about that, he simply started to sit on the box instead of the floor, making a lot of scratch sounds, it didn't matter much since children were making too much noise for them to notice it. Foxy kept tapping his robotic foot, as he couldn't really know what to expect, even if the thought it getting annoying to him. That is until he heard some broken robotic noise, mainly static...he heard of that, he remembers it. It was from...last night. He took a look at the box again. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't really the case of him, moving the lid, someone else did. But, does it mean much? He took off the lid entirely, only to find something..terrifying. He couldn't believe it, he thought this one especially was scraped, Why was it still looking the same from last time they met. He sighs as he might of figure out what caused Bonnie to be distracted, but the question is, how?

"Y-You, I didn't think I'll ever see you again." Foxy calmly told towards the thing inside the box, though, no response was thrown back to him. He huffed a bit, it's probably playing the silent card. He smacked the box, as he recalled some "memories" of that place, he can't remember much, and too this day, he simply doesn't understand why. A lot of things happened there, wasn't there anything to remember, he knew the pizzeria didn't close down just because like Freddy has said, he knows something more important happened, but he can't remember it, it really irks him. He always tried to talk Freddy into it, but all Freddy says is that "it just happened." Nevermind, break time is almost over, he'll have to figure out how his counterpart is inside the box and how it made noise, what he needs to worry now are Freddy and his punishment.

He hoped something will change...and not for the worse.

~Change~

It has been a quiet way down to Jeremy's Mom's house. For both Jenny and Mike, Jenny just has got involved, so, so many questions ran through Jenny's mind, and yet, she knew it would only annoy Mike. It's clear he wasn't in any mood to answer them, but she knew she should ask them, their important, did Mike hurt Jeremy, did something happen to cause Jeremy this way, whatever it is, she needed to know. She can't let this go away so quickly, not after Mikes stunt earlier yesterday. Right now, she'll have to stay quiet, she can tell from Mikes tired, she'll have to wait.

"Mike, am I going the right way?" Jenny asked, knowing it's probably the only question she'll get answered. Mike nodded and Jenny continued the route. She didn't want to ruin the chance right now, if she asked the wrong thing, Mike will get the wrong idea and continue without her help. She can't let that, she needed to know what happened in order...

Mike then suddenly beamed up a bit and checked the back seat, Jenny did as well but looked at Mike. It seems Mike was the concern, with some sadness to it, so it could mean an accident or something did happen. Damn it, she needed to take her mine off, she's driving for god sakes, the last thing that needs to happen is her crashing because of her mistake.

"Will he be alright?" She asked, but instantly regretted, knowing Mike was bothered. Mike looked at her.

"Don't be a concern of him right now, all we need to do is get to his mother's house, quickly. He won't be alright if we go at this paste." Mike quickly told her as he stared back ahead, Jenny nods as Mike found the sight of Jeremy's Mom's House. "There, there it is!" Mike pointed out as Jenny swirl a bit to get a parking space. Jenny calmly placed it across the road towards Jeremy's Mom's House. Mike getting out first as he comes over to the backseat to open the door, he carefully grabs Jeremy from there, Jenny coming off.

"Hey, I can help." Jenny offered, she truly wanted to at least help, Mike looked at her with no expression, but then slowly nodded. Jenny grabbed Jeremy's head, she can feel the blood, it was gross, but she won't let go, Mike didn't seem to be bothered. They slowly carried him towards the front of the house, with Mike looking over to Jenny.

"Carry him. I'm gonna knock on the door to get Jeremy's Mom. We'll need her to be calm about this, it'll be hard." Mike felt a bit nervous about this, he definitely didn't want to be in the drama with the Fitzgeralds right now. Jenny didn't nod or respond, she did as she was told. As Mike knocked on the door. Footsteps emerge, it the usual, "Coming!" from the Mom. The door started to make clicking noises, making it true that someone is indeed inside the house, as the door slowly opens, he realized why Jeremy's Moms didn't say anything, it's because she didn't answer the door, it was Susan! Susan seems happy, not noticing Jeremy, and went to hug Mike.

"Mikey! You're here! You're here!" Susan exciting yelled out, making sure everyone knows he's here, as well as attempting to hug him, much to Mikes embarrassment. He could tell Jenny was probably laughing or giggling at best. The nickname is something he hopes Susan would stop using once she grew up. "Mikey! Mikey! Where-"

Mike tried to push her away, "Susan! Look! Don't answer the door without knowing who it is...okay?" Mike felt a bit embarrassed as he felt like a parent a bit, Susan's smile drop a lot, but Mike removed his sinister tone, "I need to bring Jeremy in. He's..not awake. Come on." Mike whispered harshly, as Susan looked up at Mike.

"Why is Brother sleepy?" Susan asked as he started to stare at Jeremy.

"We need your mot-" Jenny started to ask, but Susan beamed up.

"Hi, Mrs. Nice Lady!" Susan said as she ran over to Jenny this time, aimed for the hug, still hasn't learned her lesson about meeting adults. Mike groaned a bit, but quickly loosen it, this was no time for this, he needed Mrs. Fitzgerald's help.

"Hey, Susan?" Susan was quick to grab her attention towards her Mikey, "Yes, Mikey?" Susan let go of the hug and came over to Mike.

"Can you get my mother for me?"

"Why? Mommy said she's busy!" It seems simple not to bother her mother.

"It's...important," Susan stood there for some time before Susan then nods, "Okay, Mikey!"

Susan then ran inside, Mike looked over to Jenny. "Get him inside, and take a seat at the living room, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jenny nod as she started to go inside, same with Mike. Mike didn't know how the Mom of Jeremy, would react to his own son bruised to no ends, and possibly could die if he doesn't get treated. He heard some hassle, it just turns out Jenny was just moving Jeremy to a comfortable position, though, she is trying to get some napkins to cover the bleeding. He sighs, he wondered if it was such a good idea to do it this way, but, he supposes it was too late.

"I just hope Mrs. Fitzgerald doesn't lose it," Mike said to himself, or as he presumed.

"What would I lose it to, Mike?" A voice from behind, making Mike jump. Mike sweared that people know he's caught off guard, so they take the chance to scare him. Mike carefully turn around to see a concern looking Ms. Fitzgerald. "Little Susan said that you needed me, Mike, I was sorta busy."

Mike sigh, it was gonna get worse from here. "...So, Jeremy is...uhh..kinda..hurt.." Mike carefully worded as he felt his face go a bit red.

"Oh?" Damn it, she was analyzing Mikes' face, "I don't think it's a "bit" hurt since you came here, is it something bigger?"

"Go..see for yourself." Mikes shame was showing in his voice.

Mrs. Fitzgerald said nothing as she walked past Mike to go to the living room, to presume that's where his baby boy is. When she got there, she was frightened, she saw her little baby, bruised to no ends, bleeding arms, torn clothing, and more she wouldn't dare to explain.

"My boy! Jeremy!" The mother yelled out, making her way towards the damaged Jeremy, Jenny got in the way. "Ma'am! No need-"

"I very much need to! I need to help Jeremy, my big boy!" The mother exclaimed as she pushes Jenny to the side. The mom goes over to Jeremy and grabs the napkins.

"Jeremy, speak to me." Mrs. Fitzgerald whispers as Jeremy opened one eye.

"M-M-Mom…"

"I'm here…"

It was quiet, the mom and son were having a quiet moment, as Mike and Jenny watched. "Care to explain what happened now?" Jenny asked as she looked over to Mike, Mike the suddenly look nervous. Mike didn't know how to tell this, Animatronics came to life and tried to kill them, Yah sounds dumb when put that way. He needed a way to make it sound convincing but not the truth.

"Okay...we were doing the night shift, right?" Jenny nods to Mikes starting point. "Well, while we were doing that..something..broke...in.." Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"So, something broke in.." she repeated, "Why didn't you report it?"

"Because the damn phone wasn't working, believe me, I tried to call 911. Nothing seems to happen."

She wasn't buying it, he could tell, "Mike, that's off. Police are always online, I don't see why they didn't answer you."

"The phone in there only records messages, it sounds stupid. But it did, I'll even go back to show you." Mike tried so hard not to give a dead away, Jenny crossed her arms, now she's _really isn't_ buying it.

"Mike...please tell me the truth." Jenny tone was very stiff, yet firm, this lead Mike looked down a bit, ultimately saying, "...I can't."

"Why can't you!" Jenny's tone rose all the sudden, Mike wasn't liking the way she's using her tone, with little Susan looking at both of them, "This is important! Your friend here is injured, and you won't tell me!"

"Because if I did, you would want to be involved in, and that's the worst scenario!"

"W-What?! Your saying me being in the picture would cause trouble?" Jenny then felt her cheeks go red, and for good reason, is Mike being sexist? Is a woman being trouble to him? Mike's face went redder. "N-No! I meant that if you're involved, you'll be more problems I can't deal with!"

"That's the exact same thing!"

"Look, please, don't be involved!"

"And why _not_?" Jenny's voice was getting more sissy.

"Because if you did, you would be killed!" Both Mikes and Jenny's blush vanished. Jenny stand there, completely wondered, killed? Would she be killed? That doesn't make sense, what could kill her? Why would she be killed? Mike coughed a bit. Jeremy's Mom's was there, staring at them, coming over to Mike.

"Mom..." Susan's squeaky voice was heard from in front, "She's scary...Mikey's scary..."

"Don't worry Sweetie, go to your room, I'll handle this..." Mrs. Fitzgerald whispered, but enough for Mike to hear it, Susan nods and walks away to her room, as Mrs. Fitzgerald looked over to Mike, "Micheal, dear, why don't we talk in private?"

Mike didn't say anything as he was being forced to follow her towards another room. Jenny was there left, just wondered what could Mike mean by getting killed.

Mike and Mrs. Fitzgerald went into a room that Mike wasn't familiar with. Mrs. Fitzgerald opens the door with a key. And swings it open, Mike then was..amazed. It was Jeremy's Old room! It had the posters of a kid and everything, it was pictures of Jeremy when he was younger. Even one when he was hugging his mom, it was kinda funny, but, he quickly remembers Jeremy's current state, so he didn't express any emotion. But he wondered, why was he being taken to Jeremy's old room, even though it's private, though it could be the behavior he was showing earlier.

"So..uhh..nice room?" Mike tried to start something, hoping to get some slack, as the mom stares.

"This used to be Jeremy's room, he moved out of here years ago, though, I've never moved a thing. I even clean it just in case he comes around." She explains as she organized the shelves. "Oh..well, uhh, why are you showing me this?" Mike asked The mom looked at him, with very big concern.

She starts with a huff, "You...work at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, do you?" The mother asked as Mikes' eye widen, the very much widen to no end, how did she know?

"How...How? I mean, how did you-"

She shook her head, "Judging by how you and the girl argued, I figured. And I figured as well my little boy Jeremy was hurt by those animatronics, right?"

Mike was blown away now, how in WORLD does she know, how long had she known it? It's a complete guess she got right! "What? How did you-"

"Mike..." Her tone became quieter, "Jeremy was bruised like this before."

Mike was baffle away, Jeremy was in this situation before? "Wait..so…your showing me this.. so...I can.."

"Yes...Mike, Jeremy had the same problems as you, not know in what to do, believe me, I want to sue that company with all my heart, but when I find out I couldn't do that, I did the second best thing.."

"You went along with him.." Mike came to the conclusion, making Mrs. Fitzgerald look sad, some tears were popping, much to Mikes unpleasant, "Yes..and..I almost cause my baby boys life...If it did.." She started to sniff, making Mike starting to feel uncomfortable. "It was.,the worst mistake...Mike...I know how it feels..it still haunts me.."

"Wait, if it does," Mike recalled something, "Why did you agree to put the birthday party at Freddy's for Susan?"

"It's because Susan truly wanted her birthday there, I tried to convince her to not go there..she wouldn't listen, and she's my daughter. Mike, I tried my best to look like I'm happy there, but it was..scattering."

"You don't have to continue, I get it, You wanted me to know you know about it," Mike said, The mom nodded, wiping away some tears.

"Mike, why did you bring my boy here? You could have brought-" The mom started, but Mike quickly came up to her.

"Remember that bear?"

"Which one? There were two..." She was still wiping tears away, but they keep coming, Mike rose his eyebrows, Two bears? Jeez, "Uhh, the...one with weird powers? I feel like an idiot..."

The mother shook her head again, "No no...I know what you're talking about...what about _that_ bear?"

"The bear wants him there tomorrow, and if he doesn't get there, you might as well count us both dead."

She looked conflicted, and Mike doesn't blame her, he too wants to truly to make Jeremy stay out of this, but if he does, Freddy no doubt won't let that slide, Mike and Mrs. Fitzgerald knew that Freddy is capable of many things, things that are not possible within an animatronics reach. "...Alright, I'll patch up my Jeremy, you can inspect anything around here, I'm giving you permission, just don't check that cabinet over there, just...don't go over to that cabinet, alright?" Mike nodded as she started to make her way out, leaving Mike in the old room. Mike dug a bit for a while, finding toys that probably Jeremy used to play. He even found an old camera, probably something Jeremy gotten when he was older.

The room wasn't in best conditions, then again, it's years old, and it could have been worse. The room dust wasn't helping much, covering half of the pictures, Mike dust some off, revealing pictures that weren't that special. The daylight was very shiny compared to the rest of the rooms inside the house. Mike started to get the feeling of not belonging there, that is..until he pushes his attention to the cabinet. Even though he was told off not to do it, he was curious. But that same curiously caused him to get this job, as well as many other stupid actions he can be named on a list, he didn't need to lose trust to Ms. Fitzgerald, she's already in a devastating mood, so, breaking her promise could only add. He simply didn't know what he wanted to do, he simply sat and looked at the cabinet, he slowly reaches towards, not with a though, only with the door opening. Mike quickly got back up, as he almost trips down.

"Mike." Only it wasn't Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"And I thought I finally had a break," Mike considered the moment how convenient this was, "Jenny?"

Jenny stood there, no anger was shown on her face, though, that didn't lower Mikes guard.

"Mike, we need to discuss." Those words never go well with Mike. Mike tried to think of an excuse, "After I sleep maybe?"

"That could wait a bit."

Mike groaned as Jenny grew annoyed. "Mike, this is serious, whatever you and Mrs. Fitzgerald discuss, it had to be important. Maybe what happened?"

"Jenny, last time, I don't know want you involved, AND before you say because "I'm a woman", I'm not thinking of you as trouble because you are a girl, it's because the threat I'm dealing is personal and I wouldn't want you to involve."

"Mike, your not making sense, how could be personal when it's at the pizzeria, all of us are involved." Mike disagreed, though Jenny doesn't know what the threat is, it should stay that way, he didn't want Jenny to be ripped apart because of Mike inviting her. He kept on denying.

"Sometimes, it's personal, like how I'm able to pay the rent by doing something, and hey, it happens, that's where I'm at. This night shift is something I need to keep between myself and the Manager."

"I understand, but.."

"Jenny, you have to play by the rules, you can't just go into people's business." Mike confidently said, feeling a bit smart from that little explanation, he Jenny only crossed her arms, he can tell she was disappointed, what can he do? He couldn't let her know. She finally sighs as she looked up. "Fine, I'll play by the rules, but Mike, if anything like this happens again, It's not gonna slip past me."

Mike...somewhat agreed, he nods as he knew Jenny's is willing to let this go for now, but he knew she wouldn't give up, she'll find a way, he just hopes he doesn't get too bad. Jenny looked at him, as Mike looked back.

"So? Are you gonna go back and help Jeremy?" A legit question for a legit situation.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald has that covered. She just needs some space. So, I saw you are over to that cabinet." Jenny points to it, Mike firmly stares at Jenny, this is getting difficult to keep up the act.

"...Yes, I was gonna look at it, but I'm a bit too tired as of right now, can I at least get some sleep Jenny, and maybe you can go back."

"Of course, but I'm gonna stick around here since at least I want an answer of the injuries."

Looks like she didn't completely get it, "Why don't you hang out with Susan until Jeremy is healed."

"Sure." Jenny no longer argued as she walked out as if nothing happened. Mike carefully looked back at the cabinet. Mike hesitated still, why would Mrs not want her to open the cabinet, while showing him Jeremy old room, he couldn't follow that logic, but it made him curious. He slowly reaches out so the handle, he finally grabbed it, feeling it's cold for not being used, he slowly turns the knob, creeks were heard, not too loud. More dust pushed out to the room. Mike coughed as he covered his eyes a bit, he then took a look inside the cabinet. It was a photo, a single photo which Mike then raise his eyebrow real quick is this what Mrs was trying to hide, that didn't make sense. He carefully grabbed, it seems rather cleaned compared, though, still pretty dirty to not see, which makes no sense. Now dust was there with the picture fine is unknown to Mike, but there's still a good amount of dust covering the pic, the only thing that isn't covered is Jeremy, who was younger, Mike started to wipe it, but as he does.

"Wait..who is..that..?" Mike looked at the picture, it seems to be another male that looks he works there, he has a hand behind Jeremy, vice versa to Jeremy. Though the background was a bit brown, it still was covered in dust, he needed a bit more to clean. He uses swim of his shirt, and spit on it, he used it to wipe it, though a bit disrespectful, he's already disrespecting the cabinet, so might as well. He continues to clean it out, just as he does, the pictures starts to get more familiar and familiar, and it gets worse the more revealed. It seemed to be a robotic torso, it's brown, No, it couldn't be. He revealed it more and more, until...it showed.

"A...a bootleg version of Freddy?" Mike The was confused, that wasn't what he was expecting. It seems to be a more teddy bear like Freddy, not the one he's dealing with right now, still, he could be him, just different looking. He still rubs some the dust off, since it was covering the top pretty much when he finally got rid of it all, it revealed..another Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria different from his, it seems to be a bit more squared as of tall, which lights standing out. "Wow, Forgot about that place, seems Jeremy has got to have it better, with no Fazfuck." Mike sneered in that last word, still, could have still been hell, just in a different way. He grabs it up, and thinks about something, it costs money to keep the pizzeria up, right? So, what if they kept this building around? He realized that it's possible that the place is still around here, his eyes widen in surprise, possibly, he could get answers from that place. Maybe he could…

"Isn't that the old place, the previous place?" Jenny asked from behind, making Mike jump again, to hit the cabinet.

"OW! Fuck! Jenny!" Mike yelled a lot of things, though Jenny seems more curious than apologia. "Sorry...Mike...I knew you weren't really gonna sleep.."

"I was about to.."

"No, you wouldn't."

Mike sigh, He wondered if it was such a good idea to bring her, after all the trouble. What he also doesn't get is the sudden friendly-ness Jenny displays, she's acting as if she's Mikes friend. He covered himself with his hand. Jenny looked in concern.

"Mike, Were you gonna to do something with the pic."

"I would say no, but at this point, you would presume, yes. So, yes."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

The brunette bit his lip as he took a care to look to Jenny. He personally doesn't get why Jenny wants to be involved, when you think about, she's just an employee Mike knows, and yet, here they are, Jenny waiting for an answer to Mike. "Jenny, please-"

"And before you say it, Mike. I ain't going into your night shift, but your little trip."

"Wait, What you-" Jenny interrupted easily, "You were thinking about that place weren't you?"

"Yes but-" And again, which Mikes annoyance rising, "And you think it's still out around here.." Jenny turned up a smirk, with Mike a disbelief face.

"You know what? Yes, I was planning to go there. Jenny, I know you're trying to stop me-"

"Mike, didn't you listen? I'm coming with you! I know where it is."

"Wait, So it's still here?"

"Yay, management didn't have the time to destruct it, so they just left it. I know where it is."

"You're okay with me, investigating in there?"

"To be honest Mike, yes, I'm about as curious as you."

Mike groaned, looks like he had no choice, Jenny knew where it was, but he knew Jenny would fish around and find certain things herself, and possibly discover how Mike works there. But if he decided to go on his own, it would probably take the whole day, and by the time he's found it, he'll have to go back to the pizzeria, and no doubt he has pretty low chances to live.

"Alright alright, you can come, Jenny." Mike gave in, while Jenny beamed a bit.

"Good, wouldn't want to get fired because of your absence, what about Jeremy?" Jenny asked simply, The Guard looked over to the door.

Mike completely forgot about that, shoot, he wasn't gonna like his own answer, "We still have the time, he'll be fine."

Jenny raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, "Mike, I'm no friend. But even I know you shouldn't really leave Jeremy like the way he is." Mike huffed, for once, Jenny was right, he couldn't leave where Jeremy was at, but the next sentence he thought of could say otherwise.

"I know I shouldn't do what I'm doing, but Jenny, the reason I'm going to this pizzeria without a doubt, will help me and Jeremy, and before you ask-"

"I know, I know, but seriously, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, he's inside his own mother's house, being taken cared of, I'm sure he'll be ok in no time." Jenny hesitated, but she knew it was set, Jenny both nod and started to make their way, though Jenny doesn't notice Mike grabs the photo. They're on their way.

~Change~

He doesn't know what he's been doing, he doesn't know whenever he's making things better..or worse. He could tell himself he's doing it for the better, but what he has done has probably worsened things. He sits in the darkest corner of the pizzeria, watching the gang play their instruments. He can tell that it's getting faker, Bonnie's has now got in the action of the bear, he knew it wasn't the bunny's fault since he's has been mind wiped, it can still recover, but the human that might be getting too much trust from him must hurry. If he doesn't undo the effects in time, the bunny will stay like the way he is right now.

He still remembers what he has done, after the little power he has finally recovered, he wasted it. During the night when Mike and Jeremy got captured, He watched, the whole thing, he knew Mike would have to get the instructions he asked for, but he didn't expect the guard they got away come back, he couldn't truly understand humans, but he guess somehow, the one named, "Jeremy" decided to come back with "Mike". It worried him, why would he foolishly come back after the horrors he and his "friends" made him went through? He shook his head as he teleported inside the cove to get the better view, he saw Bonnie and Chica dragging Mike down to the backroom, but suddenly stop. They seem to be arguing over certain things, much to it was transparent to him, but one thing that was actually was pretty funny was Mikes use of "dick", he knew what that was, and yet, the others don't, if they find out...well, that time isn't now. After Bonnie yelled at both of them, he started to drag Mike himself into the room. He sighs, he knew if they don't do anything..or even him, Mike could be in trouble.

Once everyone out of sight, he got out, though bits of bits of strain were there. After all this time, he thought at least he can walk with no problem, apparently not, still, he could feel the power coming back, he started to come over to the backroom, somewhat a bit nervous, but to his relief, it was slightly open, so he didn't need to worry about drawing attention.

"Now, Bunny, hold him tight, while little Mike here will be forced to watch his own little friend his overdue death." He heard from the room, it looks like it's to begin. More mumbling then happen, he couldn't take it, he needed a way, he sighed as he slowly made it way back to the cove, he personally doesn't want to be in the open, and he can just teleport when he hears the door slam open to find a dead Mike and dead Jeremy. As he went in, a box was there, something he hasn't notice. He tilted his head, might as well open to find what it is, it's not like Foxy gives a damn. He slowly opens to his shock, it was...Mangle. As with everyone else, he thought the girl was scrapped, since he heard all over that they're getting destroyed, maybe this one was an exception. He slowly grabbed it from its box. He wondered if it still had that static, if it was still in the condition it was back in the last place, it could possibly be. He decided to risk some of the power that he gained the past days on it. He put his paw on the torso of the thing, though broken, he can feel a faint static noise, it was working. He completely grabbed it and march over to the backroom, but only outside of it, he used a bit more power on it, the static got larger, and he knew Bonnie might be affected by it, after all, it was a glitch Freddy never bothered fixing, he peaked in, Bonnie was a bit distracted and was staring a bit away, though Mike was still struggling.

" **More power**." He said as he hesitated a bit to do it, he decided to do it, though, he'll be weak for a while, he pushes more into it, and the static grew much more than he expected, he peaked in once more, Bonnie was completely distracted as Freddy turned to the chicken. He didn't fully listen to the conversations they were having. At least Bonnie was distracted, later Mike grabbed Jeremy, this was his chance to get going, he quickly grabbed Mangle and made his way towards the Cove. He had struggles walking, but his determination was more powerful, he forces Mangle into the box and shoves the lid in, though not perfect, he thought no one would notice. He quickly teleported away, and here we are. Because of him, he managed to get Mike and Jeremy out there alive, however, he felt as he caused some trouble, now Chica is getting bullied as Bonnie was getting more royal to Freddy and snarky. Foxy probably is in danger too. The only thing that in his mind is probably getting better is Mike, maybe that human can come up with someone, but he didn't know whenever to get his hopes high or not. He thought about it, he just hated it, at own point, he was the strongest animatronic out of them all, and he used it to protect the family, now? Freddy is, and he's now the weak one, if there one thing, he at least can teleport, but even then that could hurt him, he sighs as he looked up.

Hopefully, Mike actually does something to help both him and his family, he did himself a huge favor, or at least, a waste.

~Change~

 _Mike was in the office again, but he didn't know why he remembers being inside Jenny's car, did he sleep all the way to his shift and Jenny drop him off? He wouldn't be surprised. Wait, where's Jeremy? Shit! He's nowhere to be seen! Freddy is gonna kill him, he took a lot of breaths, maybe Freddy still has to get him. That'd make sense._

 _"Alright, Fazfuck! Give me all you got!" Mike yelled towards the halls of the pizzeria, he definitely felt confident, but that won't last long. Suddenly just as he did that, the doors snapped open, Mike went over to check the lights, but no response, he started to panic, this was the EXACT same thing that happened when Bonnie came to close shut down the door, is it already his doom? He panic as he tried to calm himself down, is his Fazbears doing? Is he now cheating the game? What a loser!_

 _"What the fuck! Now that's cheap!" Mike yelled towards the air, fully knowing Freddy was watching him, Mike tried the right door, it was also jammed. Then, the power went out, did he seriously waste that much power that quick? None of this made any sense, but it raises the question if Freddy could have done this earlier, why hasn't he?_

 _Then suddenly, his chair was then driving itself towards the main room of the pizzeria, he had no control, his arms are out of control, he would normally commentate, but..he couldn't. Belts were tied to him as he was trapped. He felt irritated, he couldn't move, he couldn't sit properly, and most of all, he's open, he felt so powerless. He could easily get killed. That is, the lights, that are barely there, got even dimmer, dimmer to the point he can consider himself blind. He still couldn't move, so that makes it worse. Then, footsteps emerge, he can feel them getting closer and closer._

 _"Feeling comfortable?" The voice speaks, Mike fully knowing whose voice belonged, yet, he couldn't believe it, Then, ahold was being cut out, as slices of blood started to come out of him, and he couldn't scream, he wanted to, he couldn't. He watches as it slowly started to make a circle around his chair, he tried his best to at least make a move, but nothing, he can only hear laughter from the bear itself. The cut started to slow down, as the pain increase. Then suddenly, he felt through the floor, he lands painfully, still paralyzed, he was suddenly grabbed by someone, that wasn't animatronic, but a human, with a suit he recognizes, the Manager._

 _"Oh, another one bites the dust. Oh well."_

 _The voice came out so bored. Just the tone he expects when he gets killed, yet, it somewhat stings a bit. He then threw to a corner, with people coming towards his paralyzed state, Jeremy, Jenny, Jeremy's mother, they all looked at him._

 _"Another one."_

 _"Last a bit longer, but I still predicted he would fail."_

 _"Jeez, what a loser."_

 _Words like that would normally be ignored, but now, it's like stabbing. It's the people he knew, despite Jenny still being a stranger, yet, it still strung. He tried to ignore them yet, it felt as if someone making him hear this, then, they all went to the side to make room for one more person, the person comes ups. When Mike takes a closer look, it kinda reminded him of his mother, but as he took closer looks, it...was his MOTHER!_

 _"Mike."_

 _Mike was still in shock, how the hell is his mother here? Jeremy and others are easy to believe but his own mother, but he thought..._

 _"You failed me…"_

 _Mike doesn't know what to say, despite everything has happened, his mother's appearance and saying is hurting him, he still remembers it to this day, he wiggles only a tiny bit, but nothing._

 _"You failed me, and now...yourself. Why bother?"_

 _He knew his mother, he knows this isn't his mother, yet he doesn't truly understand at the moment, then, the bodies of people he knows faded, and now he was falling again. and started to fall right into a Freddy Fazbear Suit. The chair suddenly was gone. The large Freddy suit was a bit stuffy, though Mike was in too much pain to care, that is until he can see the walls of the suit were getting smaller. He tried all he can to do SOMETHING. There was no effort that can do it. As the walls shrink, he can feel his skin actually touching them, stings of pain were felt, he couldn't do anything. As they got in, metals of metals starting hitting his skin, cracking some of his bones. It goes deeper as it hits more, gonna repeat it, it hurts. It truly does, his own skeleton was breaking and breaking. And as the suit finishes him up, he hears a small voice._

 _"Die."_

 _Mike didn't want to be stopped here, the suit was completely crushing him, and his eyes were feeling to pop, it's such a weird feeling, he's feeling it, and he's not. Mike looked as much as he could with his possible last breaths in the small eyeholes he had in the suit, and saw a gold flame, the gold flame seem to be hovering around Freddy that looked creepy as shit, blood shattered, as the gold flame looked to be becoming bigger, but not only that..._

 _"Help..."_

~Change~

Mike jolted awake, breathing loudly, as Jenny swirl a bit to take a look at Mike, it's clear he had a nightmare, and to say, she's a bit curious, but she knew it's probably best to wait since, at this point, he knew Mike would deny her.

"Awake so soon? Did something happen?" Jenny asked as a way around the question she had. Mike shook his head as he took a deep breath, as well as touching his arms. "No, just..a sudden twist in my dream to jolt me awake." Mike felt as poorly excuse.

Jenny could tell Mike didn't really want to talk about, judging by the looks he's giving her, she decided to drop it. "Alright, so that means no more sleeping for a while?"

"yes..."

"Silence took over to care for a sharp time, that is until Jenny's mind spoke out, "So, are you gonna expect any answers from this place, Mike?"

"Can't really tell honestly. I possibly might find nothing and that's it, or I might actually find something that does have a history or doesn't. These places are so fucking confusing."

"As confusing as they are, I do have interest in them." Mike hated that he agreed, "Hate to admit it, but I do too. Just...I kinda figured some out."

"Oh, and you aren't gonna tell me that?" It was a bit of a rhetorical question that despite that, would like probably something different.

Mike shrugs as he simply just said, "You kinda have to figure it out on your own."

"Figure you say that." Jenny somewhat deadpanned as she continues to drive, without staring at Mike. Mike sigh, at this point, it'll be easy to just tell Jenny what's happening, but as well as risking her life, Fazfuck would probably tell her to come as well for her death, he didn't want that, as he repeated in his mind. It was already fucking crazy as it is. Mike lay back as Jenny drove away from the freeway and into a town. "I presume this is where it's located, right?" Jenny nods to Mikes question. Jenny drove to the right with some trees blocking the view, but as soon as they got out of the little forest, they're met with a few restaurants and the one...previous location, New Freddy Fazbears Pizza, or at least it was new.

"Here it is, hasn't aged well," Jenny stated while having some flashbacks to the place when it was new, or at least she thought.

"Well, maybe the inside is probably better." Mike looked over to the molding building, which Jenny then felt a bit confused on something, "Your implicating that I'm coming." Mike rose his eyebrow as well, "You aren't?"

"I mean, yes, but I thought you would argue to stay here."

"To be honest, I know you'd probably just get out anyway, it's like my words are a blur to you."

Jenny rose her hand a bit, "Hey, I listen!"

"Only what you want to hear." Mike cheerfully rolled his eyes.

Jenny rolled her eyes as well as she parked in, its lucky no one from the looks of it is here, but who knows, Mike was ready for anything at this point, he's faced deadly killer animatronics, he could probably handle any criminal...probably. He gets out to the car and took a good look at the place. Jenny was right when she said the place hasn't age well, they were even more cracks than the newer place, moist was growing on the sides of the building, as well as the sigh completely broken.

"It's a good thing that the place says it's shut down, or else people would assume this place is a haunted place." Mike ironically point out, Jenny nodded in agreement, Mike slowly walks towards the front door, though to his luck, the doors seem to also have moist in them. Mike grabbed the handles and try to pull on it, the moist was making it hard.

"Fuck, this doors won't open," Mike grunted as he tries over and over. Jenny came up.

"I'll do it, let me try."

"Alright." Mike snorted a bit, making Jenny looked at him a bit before shifting her attention towards the door. Jenny grabs out a knife and starts cutting some moist out, Mike raises an eyebrow.

"And why exactly do you have a knife?"

"I intend to keep a lot of things inside my car, the knife should have been at home, lucky I kept it in there."

Mike decided not to question Jenny's ways of thinking. "Right."

Mike waited as Jenny went on to cut moister, it was some time, before Jenny took a deep breath, and turned around to Mike. "Why don't you do the rest, pretty tired myself." Mike gave a huff but didn't comment on it as he grabbed the knife and start finishing it up. With a few more lousy attempts, Mike finally manages to make it somewhat open, "There, finally, now we can actually start making some progress." Jenny sat up as she helped Mike pull on the doors. And they successfully do, opening the doors wide open. A huge ego echoed the whole place, Mike and Jenny stood there for some time to examine the details, of the place.

The place...wasn't in any terrible shape at all, which was surprising, it's like it was recently cleaned and has not yet gained any moist, granted, there was still cracks in places as well as the lights were out, but even then, everything was in place, as well as neat. "That's strange, the outside is terrible, but..in here it's better than the current place." The female employee noted as she grabbed a party hat on one of the tables. The male came over to place it down.

"That just means someone is probably in here. We need to stay alert." Mike carefully whispered. Jenny didn't really have anything to counter that, "We should split up, if we find anything, we'll tell we get back together, alright?" Jenny looked at him but nods slowly as Mike started to go to the right of the place, while Jenny walks towards. It still legitimately surprised the night guard that someone comes in here to clean up the place, despite being a place to be never used again, The brunette took in the small details like the paint being brand new, as well as the cracks being fixed. It doesn't make sense for a ruined place to be cleaner than the current place. With the place details were shown, he saw another room, it's labeled, "Parts/Services" room, from what he recalled in his "dream" days ago, he remembers Fritz showing Jeremy an "special" room, it's probably this room. Mike forced his hand towards the handle of the door, slowly turning the knob, feeling it's creeping, he can feel he's making too much noise. After the knob finally can be pulled, Mike just did that, he slowly looked to what remains of a room, but, as he slowly opens it, he finds the room is actually filled with certain things, the more he opened, the more he found posters, chairs, and things you'd normally find in a normal home. He slowly walks in.

"Huh, guess this guy made a room for himself, probably was-" Mike was suddenly interrupted by the noise of the door closing, Mike made a 180 degree turn to the door. "What the fuck! Hey!" Mike yelled as he went to grab the handle, only to be denied by a hard-hitting hand.

"Going somewhere, intruder?" A voice comes out, making Mike stop any rebelling movement. Mike didn't catch where the direction of that voice came from. Mike took some steps back, before being pushed. "Hehe, not that way!" A very different voice came from a different angle, sound more high pitched and squeaky. Mike went off to the wall, only to be grabbed by a set of robotic hands.

"What do you think you're doing, trespasser?" A very jolly, yet menacing voice was heard towards Mike's ear, he slowly swift his attention around. Mike didn't know what was more terrifying, him being trapped in a room with animatronics or the fact he was grabbed by a bear. Only one thing was in mind.

"Shit."

~Change~

"Where the hell we're going?" One said shadowing towards the shadows, the other turn its head towards the figure.

"The Boss told us to meet us here, this alley, didn't you remember, dimwit?" The one that asked the question scratched its head.

"Right, but if I recall, he said to meet us at a certain time, eh?"

"And were at that time, dimwit. Come on!"

Not much arguing was put to the plate, but they manage to completely put themselves inside the shadows, with such a welcoming kind of shadows, they navigate their way around it, looking back and forth for their "boss." Shadows were slowly consuming their appearances as with little lights to contradict that, their movements have gone much quicker as they start to make the only light appeared in the whole alley. They're footsteps basically became quieter as they finally were in front of the only light.

"Where the hell is he?" One of the figures asks while it turns its head throughout all direction, the other one shook its head, "Keep calm, dimwit. We barely got here, keep your small brain in check."

The one that asked kept his quiet tone as the light that was presented in front of them was bright, bright enough to cover a decent amount of the darkness, but not enough to consider stop worthy of the two figures. However, the light itself was a bit inconsistent, with some moments it becoming dimmer, but suddenly becoming more bright. With such strangeness, it didn't take long to make it more strange, the light was becoming dim again, but this time, it didn't stop being dim. It was slowly fading away with its light, the shadows slowly consume the weak light.

And like that, it vanished.

Shadows have taken over it, "Poor light, never stood a chance. It didn't even come to us." The one that's considered, a "dimwit," mentions as the other smirks to this, "It didn't matter much since it was such a-"

Then the light came back on, and it was glowing bright, completely disregarding what the two figures had to say about it, the light glows with brightness, however, it was a different kind of it. It had a tint of purple in it, the purple with it being the center of it, the two figures watch with ease as the light was glowing more brightly, as the light was growing to a fire.

"Should we be worried?" The "dimwit" asked as the other one looked straight towards the one that asked, "I'm...not sure, I-I'm not sure."

The now becoming fire was glowing brightly, and all the sudden, exploded with such power, the two figures scream to this the brightness as they moved away as soon as very much possible, the purple-normal fire grew to the size of the walls they were at, as the fire didn't look to stop.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" One of them yelled out, with the other one nodding to no end, "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Laughter.

Laughter was heard throughout their ears, the power inside the laugh was thought of them being cowards and imagining the laugh, however, what they don't realize is that the laughter was coming from behind, when they realize, they slowly make their turn around as they saw a person laughing, they're fear slowly drain as to become anger.

"Y-You dare to make a fool out of us?!" The fool shadow questions the one that is laughing, while the person that's laughing started to cool down on it.

"You should have seen your face, I can't believe you're scared of light!" The prankster started to laugh again, the other figure then slammed it's hand to the wall, making the prankster stop some of its laughter.

"Explain yourself you-"

"-fool? Well, to be frank, I'm your boss." The emotion the prankster pick completely contradicts itself, making the two figures completely still, the so-called, "boss" smirks but frowns a bit shortly, "You two are both idiots, how the hell did you not recognize my own voice?"

"S-Sorry boss, we weren't-"

"-Weren't think right, got it? The excuses are real, but whatever. Back in the alley you two." The command was enough for both of them to walk quickly back, and to their surprise, the light was back the way they enter in here, with their boss coughing a bit and taking a seat, "Did you two do what I asked?" They nod without question, the boss smirks with pride, "Perfect, then things are going to plan."

"Though, why did you have us capture that Fox? I really see no point to it."

"First off, Don't question my tensions. Second, There is used to it, it isn't right now, but it will later." This just makes them more confused, but they have seen their boss get angry, and it ain't pretty.

"So, is that the point of this meeting?"

"No. The point is to make sure you fools _listen_ to this, got it?" The Boss hiss with full power, while the starting to shake individuals nod, the Boss nods back.

" _Listen up._ "

~Change~

Jenny was wondering around the tables as well as the game area, she doesn't know what she would accomplish, other than minding around, she thought maybe she can find at least some things laying around to give her the slightest hint, what was she expecting, some crumble paper? Probably. She huffs a bit as she wonders if it's the greatest idea to come here, even though she only has explored the main area, and the cove, there wasn't anything there, only props of games and decorations. Jenny huffed a bit as she took a seat on the tables, she thought what could Mike mean on his shift was deadly, when she put on these thoughts as an excuse to take a break from the searching, she heard something faint. "Hello, Mike, you found something?"

The faint sound didn't stop after that, it could possibly mean two things to Jenny's mind, either Mike was messing with her, or it was the guy Mike has mentioned earlier. Jenny stood quiet, making sure she'll be able to hear the noise and it's direction, the noise got louder, and as it did, it wasn't just random noise..it was..music. Music that seems familiar to Jenny, she slowly turns her back towards what seems to be the prize corner, it seems that place was making the music, strange. Jenny walks towards the corner with curiously, she's checked that corner a few times, only had managed to find plushies of the animatronics.

"Hello? Who's playing the music?" Jenny asked softly, though, she kinda expected no answer, but after she asked…

" _They're more.._ " come out of the box, or at least Jenny assumed, though, she was taken back a bit. "Why are you in the box? That's-"

" _They're more than…_ " The same sentence appeared, though one word was added, Jenny doesn't get the message. "Okay, can you please come out of that box-"

" _They're more than you…_ " The voice seems soft, yet, it was starting to have a certain..threat towards it, Jenny slowly stopped ranting a bit, as she pieces what he was saying. She stood quietly for the next hearing.

" _They're more than you think._ " It seems to be a full sentence. Jenny tilts her head, she doesn't directly have an answer to that, not at all, she doesn't know how to think of those words while she got even closer, though the voice is already a signal to go away, she wanted to know who push a voice in that box, she won't turn down so easily. The employee made it very close to the corner, which suddenly the mood silent itself, which leads to an awkward scene with Jenny and a box that had a voice inside itself.

Jenny slowly pushes her hand towards the lid of the box, voices in her head screaming it's a bad idea, and yet, the curious side wins and wants to open the box. Her hand seems to be in auto mode after that, opening without a second thought. The lid apparently was attached, so it didn't matter much, but it still made her look inside, to see if anyone was actually in there, or it was an illusion. "Hello, someone? You don't have to...be shy...at all." she thought to herself before nodding to her own explanation, she decided to close the lid and turn her back towards the box, trying not to care much, and make her way to another section.

The music rises, Jenny turned around for a brief second but decided to turn back towards the game area, but as she did, the music rises. It wouldn't stop, to the point, it was increasingly distracting. She immediately turned her head and somewhat stomp her way towards the prize corner, the music was definitely inside the box. "Okay, who's playing the music?" She firmly questioned while looking around to find anyone doing it, of course, no one, though she could suspect Mike, he hasn't heard any laughter in the distance or anything, only a strange voice that doesn't sound near Mike. She carefully decided to repeat her actions and push up the lid only for small footsteps to be heard, she immediately turns around.

"WHOS THERE?" She yelled, though unwise, she wanted to know who's sneaking up on her. Though expectedly, no one was in sight, she huffed as she turned around. Only to find what seems to be a puppet in the box, staring at her, tilted its head. Waving very friendly, but Jenny didn't see it that way.

"AHHHHHH!" Jenny only screamed as she ran as fast as she could away from the box, ignoring the somewhat sorrow look from the marionette, she runs all over the place, with the dims lights not working in her favor. As she then bumped into something hard, when she did, she is a brief moment can feel skin, "Oh my god! Mike!" Jenny instantly hugged the bottom of the legs, not daring to look upwards, though, she noted the softer feel.

"Mike, t-there was a puppet..and.." the skin felt softer than she knew Mike, though, she only touched Mike once, "I think you're mistaken-" Jenny looked up to that voice, to hear what else it says, it wasn't Mikes, the opposite, in fact, it seems to be...A very pitched Girl? What? She started to shake. "Have you seen Mang-?" The Chica look-alike asked, as Jenny walked back and made her way around. The room, to avoid now the Chicken That was roaming around. She ran towards the Kids cove, as well as shut the doors, plain and simple. She took breaths as she looked towards the glass doors, the Chica copy came towards the glass doors, trying the doors. "G-Go away!" The only thing Jenny manages to get out. Though the look alike does the exact opposite.

"I-I'm friendly!" The figure claimed, while Jenny doesn't buy it, and constantly slaps herself, her mind was shattering before her, what kind of dream did she get herself into?

"It can't be real, it can't be real..."

Jenny completely stop, as she starts staring into the darkness of her room, to see two white dots staring right at her, the dots reveal the puppet she seen earlier, the mask seems it hasn't aged well, but the body has. She thought about it, if she went out there, she would be caught by the Chica copy, but if she sticks in here, the puppet let her have it as well.

"P-please..N-No.." Jenny manages to get some words out, only for her to glow red from it, what did she expect? The Marionette while scary, hasn't shown any true threat, it only crosses its arms. It tilts its head, It flares out as it looks directly towards Jenny, Jenny started to collapse, this was too much to handle, the puppet thing comes close, while Jenny backs to a corner, however, the puppet doesn't follow her but opens the door, that's when Jenny truly panics. Now she completely traps, and it's her damn own fault! The Chica copy comes into the room and immediately stares towards Jenny, not with grief but...concern?

"Hey, you're alright, right? I mean, no injuries?" The Chica lookalike asked so nicely, yet, Jenny still backed.

Jenny fear then came to a halt, while not all of it is gone, she felt less of it. Why was the Chica look-alike talking to her, why was it a concern to her? Nothing is making sense! Their eyes meet, with fear and sorrow, She didn't know what was more frightening, being in the same room with a Chica copy and puppet, or the fact it's real.

"You aren't speaking, are you shy, I mean, can you?" The chicken asked, expecting an answer, Jenny thought it was best to at least do something to her question, so she nods. The Chica look-alike looked somewhat sorry and looked over to the puppet, the puppet shrugs as points towards out the window, the Chica look alike nods and runs out, as the puppet got closer, with Jenny keeps on backing up, despite already near the corner.

"You won't...capture, right?" "Chica" somewhat repeated, Jenny lightens just a bit, but still has her guard up. "I-I..don't..know…" But before Jenny could say any more. The puppet then turns around Immediately. Jenny stood back as she waits for a movement, she'll have to play along for a bit. The Marionette got closer to Jenny and lay something to her, a present, Jenny stood there, holding the Box, and then forced her attention towards the Box, it was a terrible idea what she was gonna do, but she had nothing...well _almost_ , to lose. She opened the Box, and what lied was Mike with...other lookalikes?

Then it hit Jenny, she forgot about Mike! The puppet eyes were now very bright, somehow she knew what she needs to do, get Mike, as well as get answers, she possibly might have found the answer to Mikes problems. She looked over to the other animatronics in the room she's at, not knowing what would happen if she left, the puppet kept looking to shrug, as Jenny didn't take many chances at she started running out the door, but not before looking over to the puppet, the puppet starts back before pointing ahead, Jenny runs to Mikes rescue, but things are gonna get ugly if it goes this way.

~Change~

"Speak up, Intruder! We want answers now!" The what seems to be bunny, asked very harshly, though Mike wasn't talking, he was silent, very silent. The bunny was getting really frustrated as the bear was starting to get to be as equal as frustrated as well. They've been going at it, at first convincing the intruder ways by threatening to kill him, but the intruder doesn't respond to it, which was legitimately surprising, consider every human would be peeing their pants by those threats alone. Not this one, he hasn't been responding to anything at all. He's solid for a human, but he'll break, that's what "Bonnie" thinks.

"Alright, Intruder! I'll just punch the..uhhh..heck out of you!"

The bear was starting to worry, now the bunny will go as far as punching the trespasser, despite his actions, the trespasser doesn't hesitate, and looks to embrace it. The bear decided to stop him completely.

"Stop it, Bonnie! This ain't gonna help anything!"

The bunny shook with anger. "It'll make him talk!"

"I still don't want this, we just need to get answers somehow, without violence, remember, we're done with that!"

The bunny huffed, and backed off, while the bear comes up, "You aren't gonna leave until we have answers, please corroborate."

Mike did the opposite, he tried to kick the bear, which the bear easily stops. "I said corroborate." Mike still says nothing as he tries to turn around to avoid contact with the bear and bunny, the bunny sigh and comes up to the bear.

"Freddy, I told you this won't work, we need to use more force." Freddy still disagreed, "We already used as much as we need to."

"Freddy, stop it! We aren't as weak as we were before.."

"Face it Bonnie, if we weren't, we would be out there by now.."

"Freddy! We couldn't..it's just.."

While the two argue, the small what seems to be humanoid animatronic comes up, with a scared face, with Mike facing him, he decided to play a card and smile.

"What's wrong?" Mike calmly asked, hoping for a genuine worrying question, and he just gets that. "I..don't like it when Mr. Bonnie and Mr. Freddy fight, it really makes it scary."

"If you want them to stop fighting, maybe you can set me free, and I'll be on my way." Mike calmly told the balloon kid a bit, the Balloon Boy looked up to Mike, "Will it really stop them?" He asked so innocently, damn it all.

"Yes, kid. It'll make them stop and chase me around."

"Hehe..sounds fun!"

Mike felt a bit bad doing this, but in the situation, he's in, he's willing to take chances. The kid was gonna do it, the kid isn't old enough to know what's really going on, he might as well know the kid a bit, the kid animatronic thing started to loosen the ropes while the Bunny and Bear are still fighting.

"Say, your name?"

"Oh, it's BB! Or Balloon Boy!"

"Mines Mike."

"Okay, Mike….y!" This made Mikes groan, despite BB's giggling. It looks like Susan isn't the only one the come up with that nickname so fast. Though, Mikes eye widen, he could tell, a pair of eyes were staring right into him, with "Bonnie's" staring right into his soul, and "Freddy's" eye soften, though still glaring.

"Hey! You're trying to escape! BB! Away from him!"

"BB" backed up from the loosen ropes, "But..Mr. Bonnie, he wanted to play tag.."

"He only telling lies, stay away from him!"

BB looked sad as he went over to the Bonnie look alike. Mike used to chance to get out of ropes, but is quickly stopped by "Freddy." "Freddy" stares towards Mike, "Don't you dare lie to BB. Trespasser, I don't already like your presence here, but manipulating BB. No, I've thought your welcome enough."

The Bonnie copy grins to this as Mikes panic rise, but he still refused to show it. The more likable, yet not by far Freddy pushed Mike away as he decided to get out of the room for this one, he sighs as it was no choice but to go "Bonnie's" way of doing things, the only thing to do now is getting BB out of sight. As he slowly makes his way, he couldn't help but feel footsteps, fast ones, presumed it was "Chica" as slowly opened the door widely. Only to find another human girl running towards that door, only to be frightened by the bear himself, typically these days. She doesn't stand down though.

Her movements were a giveaway she was scared, "M-Move?"

"Sorry, But I presume your with the other human inside this room?" Freddy guessed, with her nodding, "Y-Yes, I need to go help him!" Her eyes were closed.

"I'm afraid to say, you aren't coming in."

She opened them only slightly, "I have to! Someone I know is in there! And I need to help!"

No use reasoning the girl, she truly wants to see if the other open is okay, she still isn't justified to do anything. He forgot for a moment BB was there, and he seemed scared.

"Mr. Freddy, what's happening, why is that girl saying Mikey's name?" BB asked so kindly, looking towards Jenny and him, "Freddy" shook his head, "Nothing you should worry about, we'll get this bad girl together. Though, why the silly name?"

"Hehe...I gave it to him, we'll play with him more, right?"

"O-Of course-"

"N-No," She paused only a tiny bit, and looked to the boy, "He won't."

"Freddy" then completely glared towards the women, now she's done it, "Like I said, we'll-"

"L-Little o-one, the bear is lying to you." Jenny counters immediately, finding an advantage over this. Though looking at the child, it doesn't seem to be a regular child, but at this point, a lot of happening to take in. The Freddy look alike now is glaring almost laser beams into her eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare." Freddy threatened, he really wishes he could strangle the Girl right now, Jenny could tell that would be his saying, but at this point, she'll do anything to get Mike to safety.

"B-But...M-Mr. Freddy wouldn't lie to me.."

"Tell me, kid, why did you think your being led away?"

Freddy comes up, "Because we're playing another game, hide and seek." Jenny's face lid a bit, she might have found a way in, and she ain't giving up, but she doesn't have much time.

"Though, where your hiding?" Jenny politely asked, as "Freddy" huffed.

"None of your business, now get out!"

"But..Mr. Freddy, she wants to play too!"

Jenny without thinking nods to this. Now the Freddy clone was getting annoyed, and just wants to grab her mouth and shut it, but BB…he's making it hard to that.

"Why don't we play this game, right now? You hide, 'Mr. Freddy' hides and I'll find?" Jenny suggests as she tries to look happy as much as possible.

"Sounds f-"

"Excuse me, BB. You should hide, and we'll both try to find you." The Freddy clone suggest.

"Okay!" And before Jenny could argue not to do that, BB made his way away from them, and the toy version of Freddy grins as Jenny frowns as she tries to step back, but not far too much. She attempts to show she ain't afraid, but it isn't working as "Freddy" started to frown as well, for a different reason.

"I wouldn't expect you to try to trick such an innocent child, shame on you." The toy stated what seems to be in his "mind" as a fact, while Jenny tried to be brave and crosses her arms.

"You were tricking him as well! Mike is probably in there suffering!"

"...For good reason, he trespassed, and so did you."

"For also good reasons, we wanted answers, and you see to hold some, do you?"

"It's none of your business."

"It's all of my business, I'm an employee for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." That didn't seem to faze the bear at all.

"And that's supposed to scare me? You don't really scare me." Jenny bit her lip, she doesn't know where to go from here, on one hand, should easily call 911 to come here, but from the little boy she saw, it seems that could potentially ruin his life here, while the others, it doesn't seem right to her. Though, Mike could possibly die. And that's what she doesn't want.

She then thought of something easy, "It means something! I could get this place constructed!" Bingo.

"It won't do much..we'll just..." He pauses, Double.

"Pretend to be animatronics? Oh don't worry, they'll investigate you, and they'll realize they could use you, replace you, into something you probably don't wanna be."

Toy Freddy or Jenny likes to call it, opened his mouth but shut it, and she knew, she got him. Even though she felt bad for blackmailing him, it was the only way to help Mike, he finally sighs as he glares to no ends.

"Alright fine. You can come in, but don't think we'll be ok after this."

Jenny stares before she rushes her way in, not knowing Toy Freddy grins to this, now he's got her. Jenny saw the sight of Mike coughing up blood as what seems to be a "Toy" Bonnie of Bonnie being the torturer. Jenny took steps closer, before hearing the door shut, Toy Freddy was getting in the mood, with Toy Bonnie looking over to the girl.

"Who's she?"

"Also an intruder, now you have double."

"Sweet! I always wanted a go at a girl."

"W-What?" Jenny mumbled as she then was grabbed by the collar and thrown towards Mike, who was struggling to get up. Mike looked over to Jenny, while Jenny straightens herself a bit.

"Figured out why I wanted you to stay..*cough*...out of it..?"

"Y-Yah...I figured..so..they're all like this?"

"Err...yeah..heh.."

"Not the- Ow!" Jenny yelled in pain as the Bunny slapped her. "That's enough talking, how about a little whooping for entering here without consent as well as Foxy!"

Mike grunted as Jenny push herself back, they were cornered, by a Teddy Bear, and a Bonnie ripoff, it looks as they could possibly die here, if not, at the restaurant, that is until, harsh knocking was heard from the door, Toy Freddy turns around and pushes his robotic ear on the door, like humans.

"Look, If you're looking for-"

"Freddy! Let me in, now!"

"Chica! Err, we're busy at the-"

"Freddy! Stop it! I know what's going on, let me in!" Toy Freddy looked nervous now as Toy Bonnie tried to put his attention to both things, Toy Chica coming and Mike and Jenny.

"Freddy! Now! This isn't right!" "Toy" Chica claim, which made Toy Freddy glared at the door.

"What isn't it right? Their intruders!" Toy Freddy countered back. Toy Chica on the other of the door, frowned deeply. She knew their reason to come, Marionette has always told this.

"Freddy, maybe you're right, but what you're doing isn't right! You're about to torture them!" She repeated herself, she could tell maybe that wasn't the best use for words, but she needed to get in there. Of course, Freddy is trying his hardest to deny it.

"Chica, you should try to find Balloon Boy, he lost himself."

"He did? Well, I'm sure we'll find him together once I've come in to discuss some things," She ain't gonna be side-tracked.

"Like what?"

"Like wrongly torturing them!"

On the side, Bonnie started to butt in, "Chica, We're just teaching them a lesson for messing with us!"

"They aren't the ones that kidnapped Mangle!"

"You can't really prove it, since, they were to trespass here."

Toy Chica couldn't groan but quickly scramble that and stared immensely at the door. She had enough, she very much considers wanting to bust down this door, in fact, she just might! She probably doesn't have much time before they go further.

"Freddy, Bonnie! Now! Let. Me. In." She was growing impatient with this nonsense.

"I'm sorry, Chica." He didn't sound sorry, "I can't, They're tricking you."

This was really reminding her of a certain moment, "Freddy please, Why are you doing it this way? Are you wanting to be as bad as them?"

They didn't respond right off the bat from there, "Chica.."

"No, Freddy, you promise me and everyone you'll stop doing this, and it still hurts you, these people are your cure! It'll help us! Marionette has told me-"

"The Puppet has told you lies-"

"No! He has helped me all my life! He hasn't failed to be in the past, he can't fail me now! Freddy, he's my sole reason why I'm still here, he's your reason why you are here! So, if he's told me these people could help us, I'm sure he means it!"

Toy Freddy says nothing about it, it's true. The marionette is the sole reason why their still here, they very much would be still scrapped if it wasn't of his help, it has to stain him, but he manages to help them, though, he doesn't like him because..he had a theory. A theory that made sense and got him to dislike the puppet, but right now, Chica has mad a very good point, but he doesn't know if he wanted to open the door still, he then realized Mike and Jenny heard the whole thing. Both of their eyes were filled with surprised...to be expected. Toy Chica still bangs on the door.

"Now can you please let me in, we need to discuss this."

Toy Freddy finally gives in and nods. He slowly opens the door, much to Toy Bonnie's disagreement. Toy Chica gives her way in and looks at the scene. She sighs, they really do lose their ways when it comes down to it. They have a lot to talk about.

"Now then, how about we sit down civilly, and talk?"

 **A/N: So yay, this chapter took an interesting turn, with Jenny tagging along this little adventure and getting themselves in trouble, after all, they kinda did it to themselves. This is where I no longer have rewrites, so from here, I am writing by scratch, that means that this is where my chapters will come in more slowly, but hey, Quality over Quantity (I suppose). Reviews are welcome and I'll see you at the next!**


	6. Chapter 6: Endless Mysteries

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm wanna apologize for such a long wait for a chapter like this! I really did hope I didn't take so long to update, truth is, Summer wasn't all that kind to me, when I was making this chapter, multiple times, did my family wanted me to go outside and try things that don't involve computers all day. And well, they get me to be outside, which lead me to multiple breaks. Even then, the rewrites were back. I rewrote this whole chapter _three_ times, it was frustrating with all the mistakes I made when I was writing this, and story errors. This was the result, I hope I don't do this again (Don't be surprised if it has), oh and before the chapter starts, I would like to respond to a review I got;**

 **Absocharan: Thank you for the compliments! It's stuff like this that keeps on motivating me, as for your little statement on the Toys, I wouldn't say they were all mean, though, in this chapter, one of them will prove that than anything, but Chica believing further than she should, Bonnie showed that his motivations go further, and Freddy "thinking what's right," and it all comes back to what happened in the earlier chapters.**

 **Finally, Disclaimer, FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's) does NOT belong to me, at ALL! The characters rightfully belong to Scott Cawthon, I simply am borrowing the characters.**

 **And with all that, let's get into a way too long waited for Chapter!**

It was that "emotion", Bonnie likes to call it, again, it felt a bit of pity, though pity is a weak thing that only belongs to weaklings, he feels it, he wish it would stop, he really does, yet, these "emotions" things are really getting on his nerves. Master Freddy is where all his emotions should be, right? Right now, Chica has been shut down by the master himself. And sooner or later, The traitor Fox, Foxy.

Freddy places her on the table, "I'll need to arrange a few things for our little chicken, Bonnie." Freddy kindly demanded as Bonnie did as that. It was a bit rough, but what else would he do nicely to the traitor? His master slowly put his paws all over her before turning her around, grabbing what seems to be a tool or screwdriver, somehow he remembers. He unscrews the chickens back, looking over various things, though, he looked a bit...well, confused. He needed to ask.

"Master, What are you looking for?"

Freddy turns over to Bonnie. "It's weird, when I first when I do this usual thing, I expect everywhere where it's meant to be, it's not here." Freddy looked to be confused, which makes sense to Bonnie's head.

"Maybe the Chicken was more screwed up than we imagined."

"Possibly, Bonnie, go grab more tools, it's near the Manager's office," Freddy ordered, as Bonnie instantly started to make his way out, some thoughts concerning Chica, it would explain her rebellious behavior, maybe she's all screwed up, that's what Master just said, though, that raises the question, how did she? He didn't really know why he's raising this question, she'll be fixed and be in order to Master Freddy.

Bonnie makes his way around, now where would that puppets office be? Around the dining area? No, he never asked where the office was, but he didn't want to look idiotic against Master Freddy. He needed to look smart, to be on Freddy's 100% trust side, he wanted that, nothing else. Enough of his thoughts, he looked around the area, and then he saw it, the door to it, "Managers office", perfect, since the place shut down earlier, reason? Freddy made a kid threw up, how? Well, maybe later when he will tell, for some reason. Bonnie carefully navigate towards the office as he slowly opens it, the very top of his head touching the door frame, as he looks around a while, he shuffled around the flatted posters on the floor and scrambles to find the tools, it seems he isn't having much luck. Bonnie started to get frustrated a bit, he didn't want to show up with anything, so, he at least tried to find something, nothing, he was starting to get desperate..and some thoughts.

"I wonder if he knows there aren't in here, would he have..missed?" Bonnie asked himself, this felt a bit off. Master Freddy was never wrong, maybe they were moved, or did he trick him-

"No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't dare to do that," Bonnie commented on himself thinking that, it would make sense. Bonnie decided to just tell Freddy they were moved, he'll hopefully understand, he walks back towards the backroom. Some thoughts concerning him and Freddy, he walks in, only to find Freddy not waiting for him at all, but him rewiring like crazy. He doesn't say much before Freddy turns to him, looking a bit suspicious, but, he shouldn't be, he's perfect!

Freddy turned to the Bunny like he's excited, but as well as curiosity, "Bonnie, did you get my tools?"

"N-No, Master. They weren't anywhere in the office, forgive, forgive me," Bonnie bowed as low as he can, to let Master know he's sorry, though, he didn't know it wasn't necessary. "That's alright Bonnie, I've..found some, I apologize."

Bonnie was then confused, he found some while he went to the puppets office? That's strange, then again, maybe he miscalculated, just..maybe. But the idea of him thinking it was there was very off from the mastermind himself, "Alright Bonnie, I'm gonna need you to hold her, I'm gonna activate her."

Bonnie gave an engaging look as he holds on to the back of Chica, something about her felt...depressed, probably being found out about this whole thing, still, it's a lingering thought. Freddy presses something to activate her again, the instant he does that, Chicas eyelid up, and started to search around the room, though for some reason, she was stripped until she found Bonnie holding her, she instantly started to struggle.

"Chicken."

Chica looked over to Freddy, with an angry expression, though, it slowly drains to a feared face.

"Chicken, Do you remember?"

"W-Why ask me that? A-Are you doing the exact same thing to me?! Mind controlling me like Bonnie?!" Chica protest against a concept, while Bonnie gave an "Are you serious?" face, and rolls his optics.

"I was never forced, I was always under the rule, and I'm glad."

"Bonnie, don't you even remember what happened before you were aware?" The rebellious chicken argued, Bonnie huffed, he doesn't know why he should remember before

"Does it matter?" Bonnie countered back, Chica struggles more.

"Yes! It indicates there was more to your life! It's just Freddy has blur it all out, to make you think he's your mast-"

Freddy covers as much as he could, Chicas' mouth, "That's enough."

Bonnie wanted to say Freddy wouldn't do that, but, would he? Wait, why was he gaining rebellious thoughts? No, he wouldn't do that, right? Not..really? It should make sense, but it doesn't. The chicken does make a sort of a way, sense. He doesn't know how to describe it, it's another feeling that was super uneasy and yet, in a way, he somewhat liked it, but why?

"Bonnie! I need help to hold her still, I need to turn her back off!"

Bonnie broke off of his thoughts and nodded, "Right away, Master."

Bonnie held as much as he could, though a bit loosen with his thoughts couldn't stop coming. What did Chica mean by that? Is there more to his life? No, he was directed to serve under Freddy, though he was still curious. Freddy quickly removes the back and shuts Chica down, Chica tried to resist, but ultimately was shut off. Freddy scowled a bit while pushing her down, it failed, for the first time, he failed this kind of thing, and the worst part, he doesn't know why.

"Bonnie, we're probably gonna have to work on her later, what we need to do is ready some things up for the Fox to see if it's the same effect, got it?" Freddy for once felt he mean it, he wanted to know if this "effect" is on Foxy as well. Bonnie only nods and turns his back on Freddy, though some rebellious thoughts were starting to get worse, or at least in Bonnie's mind, he doesn't know why suddenly he's getting these thoughts, It must have been Chicas words, it's traitor words, yet, mysterious, and what's with the endoskeleton flashing in his mind? He'll have to think about it later, right now, he has a traitor to talk through.

~Change~

Everyone was in a more stiff position, "Chica" was still at the entrance, while the two humans were being held together by the violent bunny, while the bear stood side with the bunny, after what Chica has said, the decision to sit whatever they can, the Bunny started, "Alright, we're sat down. What do we need to know about these evil creatures?"

Chica gave a huff for a response, before adding, "First off, let's not presume. I know these people aren't the ones to capture, the puppet said."

Freddy then grabbed up, "The puppet doesn't know everything. He may have got us where we are, but if it weren't for _that_ moment of him picking that choice, we wouldn't be here! We would be still performing to the wonderful children."

"You don't know that? If it weren't for the choice we made towards the puppet, we could be been scrapped!" The plastic look alike chicken argued back, while the bunny rolled his optics.

"Here we go again..." The bunny whispered to the humans, for some reason, even if the humans were very lost in this, very much.

"If it weren't for the puppet, we couldn't of defending off our other selves, if it weren't for the puppet, we could not be here, he helped us!" "Toy Chica" claimed while wagging her hands, while starring towards the annoyed Bunny and more serious Bear.

"For the last time Chica, that was all he wants you to think, he was helping the damn Bear to get back to his spotlight!" Freddy's gear was grinding, while the bunny stood back, while the humans look at one and another.

"'Damn bear'?" Jenny whispered a question towards Mike while he was thinking, "Sounds like a specific bear I know."

While the Chicken and Bear were arguing something about trust, Mike was thinking. Did they mean what they mean? Are they talking about the same bear? It sounds like him, and the Chicken from the other place said that there was a previous location, and if he adds this, this could have been the place Jeremy had to deal with, how much does he know about these conflicts the animatronics were having? Mike didn't know he was giving such an obvious display of being lost that Jenny had to semi-kick him with her almost free leg. Mike was then reminded where he was.

Everyone felt a different disappointment, Mike felt the disappointment of getting himself in this situation, Jenny as well, Toy Chica felt the disappointment of his own family, tieing random people as well as their hope. Toy Bonnie felt disappointment of...not be able to torture at least someone, while Toy Freddy felt the disappointment of steeping so low to do something so low. With everyone calmed down, Toy Bonnie beamed up.

"That doesn't change that they went in here without our permission!" Toy Bonnie repeated himself, as he didn't catch it, Toy Chica stood up.

"And how were they be able to? You heard them yourself, they couldn't with all that mold outside."

"Their humans, they find ways." Toy Bonnie crosses his arms and looks away, Toy Freddy signs and stands up as well.

"Toy Chica, I understand where you're coming from, but..you remember last time we trusted people, and how that ended up." Freddy was the one to cross arms as Toy Chica stopped. Jenny beams up, "But we aren't bad people, we just.."

"Just want to get answers. Answers we're seeking, and all that kind of shit." Mike finishes Jenny suppose stance, Bonnie stopped with the childish attitude for more childish attitude.

"Their using profanity! That's a sign, intruders."

Toy Chica couldn't help but feel a bit apart from the group right now, a lot of times, she tries to reasons, but it seems they aren't willing to, it's like they still won't listen to reason, at least in her mind. She wonders how her counterpart is doing with her family sometimes.

"You won't get answers, as with Chicas statement, I think I got an answer, you two will be kept inside a locked room."

Both Mike and Jenny jaws locked, now that was bad, Mike couldn't afford to spend the night in a locked room while the night shift comes around. Jenny didn't want to spend her life inside the cell, she sees it as unfitting as such. Toy Chica clasp her hands as Toy Bonnie smirked as Mike started to shake with rage.

"You can't fucking do that, you assholes! I have something to live for outside of this fucking, shitting, bitchy place! Asshol-!" Mike was then tapped to the mouth by Toy Bonnie.

"Profanity." Toy Bonnie commented as he grabbed the shaking Mike, with the different shaking Jenny. Toy Chica slowly shook with the same rage, she wanted to save them, but from the looks of Toy Freddy, she'll have to go through him, they started to make their way out, until a certain boy was waiting there. Toy Bonnie and BB both look confused, BB was looking at Mike, who was tied up with mouth and body.

"Mr. Bonnie, what you doing with Mike...y.." BB asked so innocently yet, he doesn't know what they're really doing, obviously. Toy Bonnie gulped s bot as Toy Freddy comes up. Mike still intending to struggle against Toy Bonnie's grip, as well a holding Toy Chica back. "We're just putting them in a room to count down, they didn't want to be the seekers, but here we are." Freddy quickly covered as he and Toy Bonnie shut the door behind them, exclude the knocking. Hard ones. To this, it made somewhat sense to BB. Though, before he can ask any more questions, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie made their ways down, though the knocking was getting harsh, and even now BB can hear it now.

"Freddy, Bonnie, how dare you! I-" Chica babbled as BB instantly knocks on the door, with his voice, "Hello?" Chica shut her mouth, "Ms. Chica?"

"B-BB, what are you doing? I thought you were hiding." Toy Chica panicked, wondering if BB heard it all.

"Mr. Freddy and the girl were taking so long, so I decided to..come out myself...I didn't know we were playing a new game.."

Toy Chica thought of many ways how to tell BB, and she picks, "Well, we can start by letting me out, I think Freddy has enough time by now to hide."

"Okay!" BB started to unlock the door, like how Toy Bonnie taught him.

"Now first you should-"

And before Chica could say anything else, the door open wide, which made Chica fell, knocking her beak off, much to BBs pressure. Toy Chica slowly got up and looked over to BB, "BB? When did you learn how to unlock doors so easily?" Toy Chica tried to hide her anger as much as she would like her counterpart used to do, she clearly has no intention to show her anger towards a yet still child. BB looks confused.

"Mr. Bonnie showed me, it's really cool, all you have to do it…" BB looked to go in a dept explanation of how to do it, but Chica didn't have much time for that, "Later BB, I need to start finding them now."

"Okay, Ms. Chica, should I check as well?" BB asked, wanting to play along.

"...Yes, go look where Mr. Marionette is.." Chica tried her best to make it sound like she was actually playing the game.

"Okay!" BB happily yelled and ran off to the main area, it was in a way adorable to find BB still in the act, yet...a bit sad.

Toy Chica felt some real relief with the curious boy running off, now to actually go get them, she followed around the sounds that seem to cause, and it seems to be a party room. A lot of shuffling as well as whispering, clearly not interested in telling the more outside what's going on, though expected. She went the opposite door, opens it wide and shuts it, she'll have to wait it out a bit before she can make a move. She hated to do this, however, Freddy and Bonnie were steeping a slow as locking people inside rooms again, she'll have to put some sense into them...

She'll have to.

~Change~

Slowly, after darkness was the only thing he could see after so long, he can feel it was fainting away. He's been watching this darkness for a lot of time, for too much time. The only time this darkness wasn't so annoying was when a flashback comes by, but he isn't so sure he likes those either. He had these many times, dreams rarely happen, after what happened at his job at the pizzeria, the many things to affect him would be his dreams. He doesn't mind it much, since the dreams he does remember tend to be nightmares.

His eyes slowly rose with caution, feeling very heavy, his body felt like a stick, any wrong mike can damage it all, and back to the darkness. He knew his damage, it felt all too familiar, and yet, he felt trembling, his eyes started to focus again. His eyes were focused on one thing, a face. The face was all too lovely, his moms face. Her face is the light to him, its something he can hang on to. It was the few things to actually make him happy.

"Jeremy.." is the only thing that came out of his mom's mouth. He couldn't be happier, just as he would get up, despite some broken bones, His mother then lay him down, making Jeremy groan to no ends with pain.

"Don't move much, Jeremy. You're just recovering..you need to." The mother begs while Jeremy kept feeling his bones being scattered. Jeremy body protested though, they wanted to move, he isn't as helpless as he was, but the body wins and shatters, making him go limp with his mother trembling over him.

"You'll be fine in a couple of hours, the bones and flesh will heal, I'd made sure do it." His mom claimed while roaming her hand over Jeremy's stomach, making him a slight cough, also making her stop. "Oh, Jeremy...I wish I could of stop you..my baby.."

Jeremy wishes he could say at least a sentence, but his throat isn't in the best condition right now, words tried to get out of his mouth, but the throat blocks it. Jeremy sigh at the very least, despite some pain going through his lungs, a part of him wishes to go back to the darkness, but, that'll just make him more useless, and he didn't want that. No, not ever. He resists against the invisible chains bring him down, as he got up, with the many cracks in his mind. It's no surprise that the many things to come out of the mother's mouth would be, "Stay lying," he didn't want to do that, he wanted to keep moving.

"Jeremy please…"

"I-I'm…" One word finally came out, and it's a word he pushed to no ends, he wanted his mother to know it, he wants her to understand, he isn't helpless, he can't be. He shook his head weakly, despite her calls, everything is despite, Jeremy rolled his arm around his body, with every crack, it weakens, but he doesn't give up. Not what Fritz has told him that night.

" _Jeremy, don't lose me now! You're my hope, and yours, you're doing this to prove them all wrong! You can survive_!" Fritz's voice fizzled out of his mind, and it sparked him to no ends, it's weird to say that still applies to this day. Nevertheless, He repeats to himself he won't give up, it rang and rang. It kept him some motivation away from the darkness.

His mother looked down to her baby, she felt like a terrible mother leading her son to these death traps, if only her husband didn't blow off the money, none of this would have happened. None of it. It clears as day that if they were gonna get somewhere, Jeremy should at least recover. But even that doesn't seem to be the case, with him trying to get up, she took in the tears, to not show Jeremy she was falling apart, she wished at least Mike was there to help, but earlier he said he was going somewhere, she knew Mike well enough to know, Mikes on to know something, and she may fear she knows what it is, she sighs, it was just the formula of, "I'm gonna look into the cabinet." She should have expected him to look into it, though disappointment doesn't end.

Jeremy finally wins the small battle and gets up again, however, with not much to come back from it, Jeremy simply sits, yet it hurts to do so, it's like a lot of needles pointing at him, with his legs being nothing. His mother doesn't say much as she knew she won't be able to convince her son to get down, but it was for the better, at least in her mind.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't get up like this, I still need to stitch some marks…-"

"U-Uhh-Uhh…" for the words he spat out, they weren't the ones he wanted, "...n-no…"

"Jeremy." Her voice was firm, now she's not into Jeremy's determination, "I have to, if not, you could very much damage your skin...I won't allow it, not to my son."

The only response Jeremy can make out of this would be a groan. His sighs got pretty loud, it's clear Jeremy still wasn't to move, with her sighing, looks like she'll have to do more to talk.

"Jeremy, listen to me, I know you want to help them, but you can't, you're too hurt, and I wouldn't want you to be any more hurt.." those words hit Jeremy, it reminded him more of…" _Jerm, listen, I know what you want to do is the help, but no, you have a job and life to do. I can handle him myself, I wouldn't want a pal to be hurt, k_?"

It was the words before a lot of things happened. He remembers, if he were Fritz in the situation he is now, he would tell himself to stop and rest, it's better to be that then be a victim in something, he decided it was to back down and let loose for a while, after all, it has helped him. He'll lower his entire body, loosening such strict bones, with the pain easing a bit. The pain loosens as he loosens, a lesson to be taught. Her mother sighs in relief, her baby willing to let to go, at least for now.

"Jeremy, stay lying, it hurts, but we'll make it through."

Jeremy wasn't listening to her mother's words much, right now is the matter of fact, what's gonna happen next, right now he's gonna have to recover, the next thing to talk to Mike about what's gonna happen next with him. With Jeremy's Mom, it's the same, but different matters, but what matters now...

At least Jeremy was alright.

~Change~

Earlier, the Manager watched with every move what the animatronics were doing on stage, normally, he would be ignored the animatronics for the sake of staying sane, however, an urge has risen and made him look through direction. The urge was really getting irritating, it's like it wants to be noticed. Though there seems to be always a menacing presence around the animatronics, then again, when isn't?

"Freddy.." He whispered a bit, willing to risk some attention, it has occurred to him that it was Freddy that is the mess, the problem. Earlier in Mikes Job, he swore he will never hire Night guards, but it seems Freddy wasn't pleased with that and forced him, and the worst part was he didn't know how he did it, it was like he was mindlessly controlled, nevertheless, because of him, Mike and soon others will be doing the deadly job, and soon, people will find out, and will never forgive him, but at least...

Then his head hurts a bit, with his knees lower and his body shaking a bit, his head was going through a wave of seeming headaches. His arms seem to not be able to handle themselves, it was the feeling again, the feeling to disconnect himself from the world. The voices that were discussing seem to be fading, the colors were blanking. Everything was melting, only but one certain thing.

"Freddy.." he repeated from earlier, not knowing how this will go this time, this has happened before, yet, it was different, only the things that didn't matter were blurred out, and the important things stand out, however, everything is dark, only Freddy stood out, and that could possibly be the worst thing, it's terrible to know he's weaker than the bear, but ultimately, he can control what he wants. His footsteps emerge towards the robot bear. The closer the steps, the more sound they made, somehow, he couldn't just run away, No, wouldn't that cowardly? No, he would at least be saved. It was too late, he was too close.

Freddy's eyes were black, completely black, he could swear you can dive right into its darkness, his body was very disconnected, like pieces that can be taken apart, their distances were away, yet close. It's like their fields away, though he can sense he still near him. He stares right into the eyes, waiting for something to happen, silence fills the noise for a decent amount of time. The Manager stood, and Freddy stood, but his mouth was wide open.

" _Stay away_... _stay away._." the voice coming from Freddy was moving all the way to where the Manager is, but the Manager blocks the words by putting his hands on his small ears. "Shut up...I won't ever…" The Manager with a huge attempt to fight back, but with the words pounding on his ears, it was difficult, difficult enough to hear anyway.

" _Stay away...Stay away_ …"

The words strengthen with each repeat, the repeats didn't slow down or go faster, it went with its paste, which in the Managers opinion, was worse. It wasn't confusing nor unbearable to listen to, but it's perfect for him to hear right and good, which lead to some headaches, the headaches multiple, with his hands slowly being removed from the small ears of his.

" _Stay away...Stay away_ …"

The words at this point were booming, like booming for an old scratchy radio, though the radio at least doesn't spam the same words over and over. Words felt like poison to the point he just wanted to melt his ears to leave such annoying words, yet, they probably wouldn't.

" _Stay away...Stay away_ …"

The words were basically walls, their walls that were squeezing him, forcing him to act, as this goes on, Freddy's head turns in a slight tilt, with his expression unchanged. As of this moment, the words dim, with the colors coming back, the Humans expression were coming back, with all of them staring right at him. The children were shocked and were crying. One mother glared at the Manager as she hugs the crying child and pushes them away, some others doing the same. The Manager gulped a bit as he realized he's made a show when he was in a nightmare zone.

"Mommy..he's..scary.." a little girl yelled towards the Manager, which the mother grabs the girl and glares at the man.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of it…" The mother coldly whispers, yet, to be hard enough for the poor manager to hear, as she carries her daughter away.

Most of the people were moving away from such a creepy manager, while he was there, baffled. How can he do such a damn thing, he was behind the scenes, so how was he…

It occurred to him, he stared right at Freddy, who was continuing to perform at the backed away crowd, but the Manager could feel it, the bear mocked him, he knew all of this to happen, Bonnie was seemed to stare at the Manager, with a big smile on its face, what a miserable person he was. He backed off a bit, while the people kept on glaring at him.

" _Stay away...Stay away_ …"

Those words, the exact words that kept on being spammed, he stared at Freddy, is this a warning? His feet were starting to function again, at least in his desires, he started to move away, move away from the crowd, move away from the faces, most importantly, moving away from Freddy. He needed space, he already has made a fool out of himself, now he just needs to stay out of the way, well...

 _"Until it's time_."

~Change~

She waited for a lot of time, she was really getting impatient about it, during the hard times when the pizzeria was open, she had to wait like this. Times like this were too frequent, she had to wait for the night, the day, new guards, orders, and it goes on. She hated it, and now she's doing something she's despising, but despite it all, Her counterpart got it worse, she had to wait all day, half the night to just be free for six hours, it must have been painful, nevertheless, she stayed strong, and unlike other times, there's an actual purpose to it, and she knows the full extent to it.

Finally, after what seems to be forever, Freddy and Bonnie came out, and looked worried, "What if Chica comes near here?" Bonnie asked, and Chica felt offended, weren't they friends? Why was Bonnie acting like an enemy here? Freddy shook his head, "We're not gonna keep them for long, we're gonna have to kill them, to make sure they won't spread the word." Freddy looked down on it, while Bonnie raised an eyebrow, nor questioning came out.

Chica was saddened, the mere thought of them getting better was exciting, however, it looks as they're going back to the hole they didn't want to be in, they're becoming more like..them, well, except for the counterpart of Chica and Bonnie, Bonnie seemed really nice, though he still followed the orders of a devil of a leader, it didn't make sense to her why he would follow him, but maybe he was in a similar spot like her.

Bonnie stood guard at the door, shoot, it's not gonna be as easy as she thought it would be, she'll have to use some convincing on Bonnie, since she knew he isn't as hard or serious as him, she completely hanks the door open, with her starting to walk up, with Bonnie getting on guard.

"Chica, I wouldn't like us fighting...at all, but if I have to..." Toy Bonnie carefully mentioned, if heat will happen will happen, though Chica doesn't stand down.

"Bonnie, you know this isn't right! At all!"

"And what else would you do? Set them free so they can tell a bunch of animatronics that is still active are living amount here?" Bonnie skulled Chica's logic, while Toy Chica wanted to keep going, but he raises a point, what if they really do that? After all, it has happened before, nevertheless, what they're gonna do is not any justice.

"You're still gonna kill humans that were innocent, how could you think it's right?!" Toy Chica felt proud of taking tips from her counterparts.

"There is no other option, What else can be done?" He crossed his arms.

"Not killing them is a first!" Chica felt like getting red if she could.

Toy Bonnie starred back, not saying a word, before crossing his arms, "Then what?"

"First, we don't kill them.." Toy a Chica felt kinda stupid, but it's a start to convince Bonnie, "then, we'll talk to them if we can.." Toy Bonnie then gave a look and shook his hands.

"Hold on, talk to them, we already do that, what would that accomplished?"

"It'll be calm this time, and we can make them and us understand the full picture, Bonnie, you know killing them right there and now could cause a lot of things that we promised to stop...you remember." Toy Bonnie went to open his mouth and answer, but nothing came out. Chica went on, "And after we settle things, we'll decide what they want and what we want, does that sound fair?"

They both stare at one and another for a lot of time, Toy Bonnie lowered his guard finally, "...Fine, we'll do this .." He then stares right at Chica, "BUT, if anything selfish comes out of them, we're doing it Freddy's way, and you can't do a thing, got it?"

Chica felt relief, at least Bonnie was understanding, though the consequences Of any wrong being talked would worry her, she had hope, Bonnie looked left and right, before nodding and slowly opening the door to the party room. With the sight of tables being flipped over, and the covers all over the place, Mike was mumbling a lot of things, clearly not amused by any of this, while Jenny was sitting in the corner, with watery tears, but no real crying. Chica and Bonnie looked directly at each other before she started to come up, this is when Mike then noticed them and gave them a very grouchy face. Mike slowly got up, as he gritted his teeth.

Silence is the only thing Mike could give, truly, Mike wanted to curse at the animatronics more than ever, but if they were anything like Freddy, he wouldn't want to risk it. Jenny didn't say anything to just not say anything, she already was in disbelief all of this was done by the animatronics, now she's locked up by two of them, today is gonna get being used to. A day to remember, that's for sure.

Finally, Mike spoke up, "What is it, fu-things.." Mike swore to himself under his breath, at least he can take some control over his words, but those words almost cost his and Jenny's life, though he doesn't matter much, Jenny's does. She probably values her life more than he does.

Chica walked up, with Mike backing, "We aren't here to hurt you...We're here to talk." Chica tried to convince.

Mike's eyebrows furiously rise, "Talk to you when you have locked me and Jenny in this room, Yay, I don't think I'll get much from this." Mike pointed out, while still somewhat sitting down, really not in the mood to talk, he knew it would be one-sided.

Bonnie walked up to talk smack to Mike, but Chica gave the sign of "no," and walked up more, "Look, I know my friends locked you and...the girl here, but it was for self-defense I guess..and..uhh.." Chica couldn't think that much now that Mike was staring right at her for better answers.

"Listen, You intruded our home! Of course, we were gonna do something bad back!" Bonnie then screamed out, Mike stood up.

"Well I'm sorrrrry, I didn't think anyone would still be here, with the outside looking like sh-crap." Mike countered though Toy Bonnie stood his look.

"You still should of make sure...idiot..." Bonnie mumbled enough for Mike to hear, on purpose, while Mike rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I should have yelled out something, I ain't like that." Mike's and Bonnie's eye furiously launched at each other, while sighing came from both Jenny and Chica. Chica felt frustrated, they weren't getting anywhere, with Bonnie and Mike getting heated up, the girl not saying anything, along with her temper, things could get worse, and soon, Freddy might enter to see what's up, which will make things worse for all.

Mike and "Bonnie" started to argue, "You could at least to be cooperating!" Bonnie yelled towards the human.

"I would if you clear your mind a bit!"

"How would I know you're trying to escape?"

"Then why are you here, then?!"

"To "clarify" if what I know is right, which...probably is."

"Clarify that your an ass?!"

"I'll show you who's the ass!" Bonnie then was stomping towards Mike, with Mike getting ready, Out of the blue, Jenny went between them, "Stop it! Mike may have said bad things-"

Toy Bonnie pushed somewhat at Jenny while he rolled his optics at that comment, "I could give him more if he's gonna keep up that snarky attitude!"

Jenny mumbled only a bit, "...But he's only saying it for self-defense, Mike and I were wrong here, and we don't mean any harm."

"Tsk, I truly know that's not why you're here, you're clearly here too-"

Mike makes a loud interrupting noise to interrupt Bonnie's starting babbling, "To not be here for the reason your purpose," Mike starts up again, "No we're not here to fuck around here that's for sure, but for answers."

Bonnie looked to make another comment about how wrong they were, it Chica swift a hand over to Bonnie, clearly not amused of Bonnie's reactions and repeats, it looks like she'll have to handle some things, she fake coughs, "Look, I know you want answers, we don't have much.."

"Well, what about how you guys survive the shutdown, You must have been scared.." Mike questioned, while slowly lowering his guard.

Toy Bonnie started to speak up, "It was, but we survive, that's what matters."

Mike finally gets rid of some of his tones and asks, "Well, How did you survive?"

"Does it matter?" Bonnie question his question.

"Quite a bit," Mike responded back.

Bonnie looked over to the interrupting human, "How much by 'Quite a bit'?"

"A lot, it means you did something that I'm curious about, simple?"

Bonnie's optics fired up, "You shouldn't butt into other people's business. Back off!"

"At least until something makes sense in this place!" Mike push out a growl.

Jenny sigh pretty loudly, along with Toy Chica, they aren't getting anywhere, they were being separated more and more. Jenny coughs up, to the point Bonnie and Mike shifted their engaged attention towards the attention wanting women.

"Listen! We need to actually calm down! Your two are acting like way too childish!" Jenny yelled more towards the children acting animatronic and human.

"I never...am a child.." Toy Bonnie commented, but Jenny rose her hands.

"You ACT like one! We simply came from the place known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where animatronics look like you and-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait…'Look like us'? What do you mean?" Toy Bonnie the changed feelings real quick. Jenny was surprised but still kept her anger.

"You mean to tell me you don't know that their animatronics that looked similar to you? I mean, there's that easily missed purple bunn-"

"My BROTHER?" Toy Bonnie started to show a lot more interest, with Jenny took back, Mike raised an eyebrow to this, "Weren't you just threatening me?" Mike asked so calmly.

Toy Bonnie glared for a second, "Butt off! I need to know, is my brother okay?" Toy Bonnie panicked with such a voice, looking over to Jenny for begging answers. Mike was surprised, one second they were fighting, now the Bonnie ripoff wants to know how his "brother" is okay, though what is he speaking about? Jenny seemed as confused.

"Who..is..your brother-" Mike wouldn't lie, despite his anger, he would be in the same tone as Jenny, confusion.

"My brother you just mentioned, my purple bro…" It looks to have tears (Or oil). Chica looked surprised, very much.

"Wait..purple..." There is one in mind, "...Bonnie?!" Mike accidentally said out loud, making a Toy Bonnie glare, but at the same time, surprised. "Y-Yay...Bonnie...the real one.."

To this, Chica was left speechless. She didn't think Bonnie would admit the evil versions of themselves as the real ones, though she respected her counterpart, she didn't for the others, they were behind all the killings, and were their reason for killing, but she didn't understand why Bonnie doesn't feel the same, they were horribly treated, so why…

"Bonnie...how is he?" The now so-called "Bonnie" asked Jenny, which she was standing there, not saying much. Jenny didn't know how to put it, she wanted to question, but it was the opposite, she now needed to provide answers to a bunny she barely pays attention to. She shifted her attention to Mike, hoping to his answers, Mike crosses his arms and walks over, making the bunny go a bit uncomfortable.

"Well first, I could tell ya, but..I'm kinda in a position that I wouldn't." Mike put a very faint smile. Bonnie started to frown a bit. "What you mean? I have all the cards, you don't and-"

"Right there, you're threatening me," Mike remarked as he lowers his body, he's trying to use a strategy against the bunny, and it's starting to look to be good, "Why in the world should I say anything when I'm gonna get fucking killed?" Mike brought up a point.

"You should at least inform me, I wouldn't want to not know how he's doing!" Toy Bonnie's optics were very glaring, yet Mike's tone was unreasonable calm all the sudden, Mike looked away a bit, "I won't be."

Mike knew the stakes, and he's using them, it was a critical and hard move to do, but if it's to get of this mess. Chica and Jenny took sides, Jenny walking over to Mike, "Mike, what are you doing? E-Even I know y-you should tell the bunny." Jenny whispered to Mike, with his response being, "I know what I'm doing, it's gonna get us out of here, for sure." Though still not very convinced, Jenny stood back for anything to happen, despite the Chicken's actions, she had to be careful.

On the other side, "Bonnie" and "Chica" looked at one and another, or more precisely, a ticked off bunny and a very worrisome chicken, "Bonnie, you alright?" Bonnie looked over to the traitor chicken, which he rolled his optics, "Fine, fine, yes. I'm just...not happy that this human is not willing to help me understand how my brother is right now."

Bonnie looked to ticked off to way more higher levels, he was seriously not amused by this guard's moves, it's like he's wanted to be strangled, but if he did that…

"Human…" Toy Bonnie's threatening use tone wasn't really being accurate for Mike's liking, Mike pushes an eye towards the becoming confused Toy bunny, "Mike is the right name."

"Fine... _Mike_." Though still has some hiss in that name, Mike couldn't care much, it was a step forward, "How is my brother?"

Mike put a more steady stare towards the not so amused toy bunny, while he crosses his arms, but in a more defensive way, "Second off, I would like some respect put into your words." Mike could tell the bunny was seriously not becoming amused and was wanting to break, but he really couldn't, if he wanted info, he'll have to do it by Mike's way.

The bunny's eye twitches as Chica looked to come over to see what's up, but the Bunny's outburst came first, "HUMAN!"

"It's Miike..." Mike reminded "Bonnie" which the twitch became worst. His foot didn't stop twitching as well, with him feet rumbling on the floor, Mike's eyes were in some concern for a moment at that.

"Shut...UP!" The Bunny then march towards the disrespecting human, "Listen, human, you better cough up how is my brother, and no more excuses or I'm ending this now!" The Toy yelled enough for it to be heard outside, Mike's lip bit inside of his mouth, while Mike's stance weaken'. The card itself feels it was not as well as working as he thought. Mike's side towards the wall was shrinking, while Jenny stood around with Mike.

Mike's glare was shown to the face, "Don't. I'm you're only chance to know how is your brother..." Mike once again reminded the approaching bunny, while the bunny's voice box was heard, like a scratch, "I'm starting to take my chances." Mike's eye widens, as Toy Bonnie really look to pound the filthy human, Mike's stance changed a bit, while Jenny and Chica both looked they knew what to do, stop Bonnie. Toy Chica was instant to come over to stop whatever Toy Bonnie was gonna do with her grabbing the torso of Bonnie and wrapping herself around it, while Toy Bonnie hung over.

"CHICA! LET ME GO! I need to teach the human a lesson!" Toy Bonnie held his hands towards the human, while he stood back, with the human girl. Chica didn't do any what the bunny said and held tight, much greater than she could think of, "Sorry Bonnie, I can't let you take away our only chance to get better." It was as simple as that, Toy Chica held even tighter then ever, "Net told us that we'll get better by humans, few of them."

"Chica, he was nuts! He helped us only at the times we could of handle ourselves! Believing him in imaginary tales is only gonna bite us!" Toy Bonnie then splatted out while having his hands slowly forcing Chicas' hand, it still wasn't enough for her to back down, and she kept on trying to pin him down. Jenny and Mike looked over at the becoming scene, before realizing how distance they were and what the stakes were. Jenny then got the idea of possibly running away from the drama, with her realizing that the animatronics she works at is alive as well as discovering this, she probably felt she had enough. She nudges at Mike as he looks at her, she pointed towards the door, Mike looked at both the animatronics and Jenny, and nods.

Jenny, following with Mike started to make their way towards the door, with their steps making little echoing sounds, they feet were wanting to get out of this dangerous room with a dangerous bunny and possibly chicken. During what seems the bunny and chicken arguing, Mike kept on looking over to them, wondering over the bunny's earlier words, of course, he was an asshole, unlike the other bunny, who he generally actually gives a shit about, but the words echo like in no time.

" _Bonnie...how is he?_ " It was such a simple thing to say, yet, it was so out of character from what he was presented by the bunny, it almost brings up an emotion Mike tries to bury, pity. Though he tried not to think of it much, the more he did, it give a vibe to him that there was _much_ more to this place than he thinks. The thoughts he thinks were giving his movements more trouble, as Jenny notices Mike's little habit of stopping for some reason.

"Mike.. _._ " Jenny almost yelled out to Mike, but whisper as much as she could, with Mike's thoughts almost breaking, as Mike's eyeballs steady over to a very impatient looking Jenny, who looks to almost be panicking, her movements were going jerky, wanting to move in an instant, "Come on...we need to move..." Jenny hiss almost, Mike's face went from going along to not so much.

"But...if we leave, we won't be able to come back, Jenny." Mike calmly tried to remind they very main reason why they were there. Was it the main reason they came here right? Mike was suddenly confused by Jenny's evolving actions, though, her movements say otherwise. Jenny looked to not be interested, Mike didn't see that curiosity face people tend to put when they're curious about anything, no, he saw very big fear. It gave Mike doubt, doubt on if Jenny was Mike thought she was. Jenny shook her head big time when Mike asked.

"Mike, we'll get our answers later, b-but..." Jenny looked over at them, shivering very obviously, Mike raised an eyebrow, "...We need to move, like _now._ " Mike really wish he could fight back and keep on staying around, despite his earlier statements, but...as much as it pains, she was right in this kind of place. Mike felt a bit stupid, he saw it in his eyes, he was gonna be put, he almost forgot where he was. Mike looked over, there were two sides, despite his very low will to live, he wanted to at least know why this place is the way it is, but on the other hand, there were people in risk right now, Jeremy and Jenny, despite not being together for long, Jenny and him have a small connection, curiosity. They wanted both answers, but, when looking at where he is now, for the first time, he felt that it isn't worth it. Mike then nods towards Jenny, he silently tiptoes towards the door and a small creep, both looked over to where the Chicken and Bunny were, they were still going at one and another, though it seems the chicken was losing ground, they needed to move.

However, just as they were able to move out of the room, they then suddenly bumped into an object that was standing behind the door, they stepped back, Mike cursed a bit as Jenny pushed her attention towards what kind of thing someone would be left behind, except...

 _It wasn't an object._

" _Intruders_ , you aren't leaving so soon." The bear, Mike stares right into the bear, it seems they were making enough noises and yelling for the bear to attract, the bear himself didn't look too amused, then again, he was already not happy with what's happening, Mike out of Instinct, ran towards the bear, trying to fight it, but shown to be effortless, the bear simply grabs Mike, Jenny then came out of her little fear and tried to grab Mike from the bear, but is took grabbed, and at the same time, Toy Bonnie managed to turn the tables and grab Chica, which she struggled. The only thing the bear responds to that is a sigh, and even Mike could feel that, despite what has happened, the chicken still refused to listen.

The bunny came over harshly towards the small group, "Freddy, I told you this would happen." The very blue bunny rasped to Freddy, which Freddy simply nods, "I understand. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep them around a bit." Freddy told himself and had his hand up a bit, "Alright fine, how about this, we just finish them here, like they did with Mangle." Toy Bonnie then furiously nods to that idea, almost to loosen his grip on Toy Chica. Chica still struggled with all of this, she still was against the idea of all of this, and as well as Mangle being finished, though Toy Freddy can see that, he looked into the Chickens eyes a bit, even if she was shaking.

"Bonnie, open her back," Freddy commanded, then Bonnie's eyes suddenly jerk a bit, as with freezing a bit, his eyes darted between what Freddy told him and Freddy himself. Then, he came to him, "Freddy...you don't mean..." The response was only a nod. The nod came to everyone, Mike then suddenly remember what was behind the back, and Jenny being confused like the human she was, as she opposes.

"What would opening her back do?" Even if she wasn't in the position to ask that, she still did. Mike could tell just from her voice that there was a huge amount of fear being held back right in the voice. It could any moment break to tears of sadness, Freddy simply starred at the women.

"I'm surprised, don't you work with similar beings like us?" Freddy asked Jenny, with Jenny nodding, but shaking her head next, "I do, but, I've never given a close look to them." Freddy stares towards her, while Mike's mouth was on blow, he seriously wanted to spit on the Freddy to _not_ do what he feels he's gonna do. Before he could say anything he possibly could of regret, Bonnie shook his head towards the opposing bear, while dropping Chica a bit, causing her to squeeze down a bit, this leads Freddy to looked a tad off guard by Bonnie's actions.

"No." Was all Bonnie said to that command of Freddy, with Freddy's expression is making to get angry.

"Bonnie, are you...siding with them? _Them_?" Freddy criticized Bonnie's thinking about now, he got closer with Mike and Jenny still in his arms, with Bonnie still standing ground, though, fear was rising.

"N-No, I'm just...doing..."

Freddy took another step, "Doing what you want them to do?" Freddy tone was getting more aggressive, with Bonnie then started to take some steps back, Freddy's voice kept on going, "Remember what we talked about!"

"I-I have-"

"Bonnie! Be more real with me! With everything that has happened, do you really want to trust these humans?!"

Bonnie stood quietly from that statement, Freddy kept on going, "Doing so would leave us dying off, Bonnie! We'll be gone before you know it."

Mike coughed up more than ever, and the thing is that he didn't know if it was from Freddy starting to squeeze him and Jenny, or it's the fact Freddy doesn't know what the hell he was talking about, MIke's arms lifted slightly, and Mike took notice. Was Freddy losing guard? Was it from the vibrating coming from the robotic bear? Either way, Mike used the small trinity to slowly push his body a bit down, not anymore fast since it could alert the bear, Jenny took notice of Mike's action and realized, she slowly did the same thing.

Freddy stood there like he was crazy, his eyes were in a more angry approach, wasn't Bonnie on his side, and if not, why was his reason, he knew it was something he wouldn't agree on, yet, for a reason, he was very angry about it. Freddy's grip was all over to where Toy Bonnie was.

Bonnie took the time to think it right, he agreed on the humans, and he agreed to punish what they have done to them, however, what he didn't agree with is hurting Chica in the process, it took him back to many terrifying clips of him being damaged, and others standing around not doing anything. His eyes were more tight, as his stance was getting weak, he felt to collapse, "F-Freddy, i-it-"

Freddy was in no mood to hear others, "Bonnie, I'm gonna do what is right."

Chica during all of this was stiff, as he recalled Bonnie's earlier behavior, she rarely saw this side of Bonnie anymore, she never thought he would break down, especially where they were at, it was almost heartbreaking for her. It was here that she knew...

They _never_ changed.

~Change~

His eyes.

His eyes hurting was one thing, and it certainly wasn't his very first time, not in a long shot, but the way his eye was hurting, how was it familiar? His arms felt also familiar, they were...bleeding. He couldn't exactly tell why, in fact, he would be confused telling himself. His sight was limited, it can only see the brightness of the room, though one had the shade of the head. It was straight ahead.

" _Hand him over._ " The voice, that was something he could grasp on, he knew who it was, but thinking about it hurts, what was wrong with him?

"You ain't touching him, Bear." The voice, Jeremy's eyes spark all the sudden, he knew it coming from all the way, his vision then suddenly got more clear, they were in some kind of dark room, The lights were limiting only shining him and the shadow from the other side, but that didn't matter, the voice.

It was the guy he looked up to, Fritz.

Jeremy's body was still in pain, and somehow, he didn't know why, he felt as he could know why, but it wasn't coming to him. His legs felt too useless, they're the only jelly to him, but to Jeremy, a feeling arises, he wanted to move, No matter what. Suddenly, footsteps came heard, and he looked over to the other light, the head wasn't there anymore, and Jeremy could feel the exact feeling to where it was heading, towards him, but as it feels to come closer, it stops.

"Didn't you hear me, Bear? You. Ain't. Touching. Jerms."

That voice felt like heaven to Jeremy, he never thought he would hear it so great, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that was used before. His face was becoming stiff, he didn't know how to feel about now, and frankly, he couldn't really choose. Jeremy was in a mix, he was in a pain he couldn't really resist, but for some forsaken reason, it was something he felt he was familiar with, he frustrates him that he was getting this feeling.

" _Idiot human. Didn't you remember what you agreed on? The Deal?_ " The words themselves were also in familiar territory, the words were like rings to his ears, it was like a call from a distance, though very blind.

"Ya I know, just didn't feel it wasn't all the great of a deal." The voice of heaven to Jeremy told the evil being.

" _Should have_ _known_ ," It didn't sound like he was surprised, " _Oh_ _well, might as well finish two jobs I suppose._ "

"Come at me..." Fritz held his breath to be quiet, but for enough for Jeremy to hear, and for a lot of reason, Jeremy's body was becoming more stiff, while Jeremy's motivation became more strong. It was coming to him, the room around them was becoming more felt familiar, it had the same decorations to the dreaded place that he's known to fear, however, when did he get here? Hell, it didn't look all too familiar for this room. But as he thought, all the sudden, a robot arm cuffed Fritz's neck, as he looked, it wasn't the one with the dreaded voice, it was a different one.

" _It's stupid for you to think I'm alone at this._ " Jeremy's head was suddenly turned to a different direction, the Bear, or the devil would you like to call. Fritz was struggling with twitches all over, or in fact, _way_ too many of the twitches, it was like he was suddenly getting shut down, or in fact, probably. He was being strangled! Jeremy was pushing all his muscles to move, but it just couldn't seem for him to budge.

He could feel it, the arm around Fritz was tightening, it was becoming less to breathe and more likely to fall away from consciousness. It was a horror show, Jeremy's body refused to do anything, while Fritz was dying in front of him...again?

Wait, what?

He was then suddenly reminded where he was, how everything was in the familiar land. He kept on getting this nagging feeling on how he saw this before, and even if he did, why doesn't he remember it? Wait, does he even remember how Fritz died? Now that he thought of it, he remembers that Fritz simply died by something, or at least that what the memory told him, but from what he is seeing, was it all that true? What was he seeing then?

It wasn't truly making a lot of sense, it could be a dream, but that wouldn't explain why he's _feeling_ all of this, not one bit. Jeremy's brain was in limb, the situation beholding was way off, It was making Jeremy questioning everything else of his mind, was he remembering the wrong things? Was it really that bad? Could be, since he took the night with Mike in the current location.

Jeremy didn't realize when he was losing focus, the whole scene was fading away like it was simply a showcase that saw the audience was no longer interested, so it leaves. Jeremy's body was still in a strict glue, but in a way, Jeremy was far too busy making sense of what was true and what was not. It was like all the sudden, his life has been exposed, it was like Jeremy was exposed to what has been going on, and it was ruined. With his body shaking, in fear? Rage? Curiosity? He didn't know, his mind wasn't really on the same page as his consciousness. It leaves Jeremy in a bit of a loop.

What _did_ happen?

~Change~

Mike held his very aggressive grunts way too much, he always has, when he was frustrated and alone, he didn't hesitate to shout it all out, even in small spaces. When it comes to other people around him, he only held _half_ of his anger, he didn't hold back on taking some either random or knowing person, he still would yell, and it wasn't too much of an exception to yell at some sentiment animatronics, however, all the animatronics he has encountered have something that humans don't, listening very subjectively. It seems no animatronic cares what Mike really thinks, well, except one, but it's, for now, it's like the rest of them. It didn't help that Jenny was really doing what the animatronics were doing, not listening to a damn thing he says. Either way, he was stuck in a very sticky situation, with him being weakly held by the yelling bear, towards the grounding bunny, with as well as a very down chicken, kinda reminds him.

"So, Bonnie, who side you're on?" The bear was still yelling at the bunny to know what he really thinks. It was growing tiring for Mike, it was like a Teddy Bear repeating the most cheesy lines...how ironic. Still, it was at least distracting for the bear enough to make an opening, though, for some reason, the brunette still hasn't made the move yet. Mike's hands were close to pushing away the bear and moving out, and it's the same for Jenny, except she has a more rough time with her being more in the tight spot of the bear's belly.

Mike couldn't truly understand even his own motives, at the beginning of this, he wanted to know about this place or the current animatronics history, and while he is getting pieces, it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity needs, and he knew it. His hands hesitated, what the hell does he want, to know more and stay here, or actually give a damn of his life and leave. It felt easy...

Yet, he's reminded he's not alone on this situation.

Jeremy and Jenny, he felt terrible. Because of his choices, Jeremy was now injured ever from his life, and he was just gonna get more of it, and there was Jenny, damn him and his recklessness, she was now curious about why Jeremy was the way he is as well as him being there, it made her fell into this situation. His hands turn to fist, because of him, he has put _two_ people in danger. One that is a friend, and that of an employee he's become close too. Mike's almost closed eyes slowly rose.

He's decided what will be done.

His fists slowly dissolve and render on the bear's open arm, and the second he got a good grip, he yips it, and while the yip wasn't as powerful as he thought, it was still somewhat impressive he manages to move him actually, the bear lets out a small animatronic scream, with Jenny being pulled, Mike's eyes scope towards Jenny to grab her and to move. But while that, The bear uses the arm that was yip to grab Mike, this lead to Mike to move out of the way, effectively making the distance of him and the bear and Jenny noticeable, Mike took a stance from the side of the Bunny and fallen shock Chicken. Mike's face couldn't get any more serious.

"Human, you dare?" Those words themselves were able to make Mike's mind somewhat a bit weaker, however, Mike's expression and stance didn't show that they were all prepared for anything, or at least they were.

"You know, that pattern of speech really is feeling like another's bear I know." Mike flatly said, not much more emotion to it, Mike didn't lie, the way the bear was talking, the tone, as well as its movements were reminding him of last night, the damn bear.

Toy Freddy suddenly stance twitch just a bit, "A-Are you comparing me to... **him**?" The last word felt it had a huge amount of anger in it, Mike's eyes scan his movements, they were becoming twitching, out of some self-control, though the reason was obvious, it was also weird. Was he getting triggered over the mention of the other devil bear? Well, if he was compared to him, he too would be pissed.

"Well in ways, your reminding me of the bear, so...maybe?" Mike's squeezed out those words while putting up some shoulder, though not the best response, he really didn't want to think about it too much.

How unlucky.

The Bear's movement then was becoming a more noticeable twitching, his arms were swinging, up to Jenny, which she stood to a corner, Mike noticed that he was stepping back too, though, it didn't seem like that when the bear was coming closer. Mike's eyes widen in some surprise, while his hands stood up in guard, as an instinct, Mike then knew what was gonna happen, and even if his mind was a tad calm about it.

He was gonna get tear apart, because of his stupid decision.

It all came to slow motion just like that, Mike could see the whole scene along with him, Jenny standing there, close to the exit, it would be easy to book it and run for the exit, away from the animatronics...and him. He simply didn't feel like he really was worth getting out of here. The least he can do it go out in a bang, though, some late thoughts come in with the scary bear as well as what happens if he is not there. Mike was ready, he somewhat lower some of his guards, while waiting for the blow, it was the thing he was gonna get deserved right?

Too bad it didn't happen, supposedly.

With a huge crash, Mike could feel the force, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the damage the bear will do to him. Would it be the same, will this bear do the same as he did to Jeremy? Mike's thoughts were all there...yet, he had time to think about them. It was like this for a couple of minutes. Mike still held his position, not including the time he was for this. However, he then heard a lot of metal scrapping. Mike's mind has decided to have a look if he was in any way, torn. He slowly lowered his arms, and looked at them, they were...fine.

Someone else wasn't.

He looked towards him to find out why the Bear suddenly stopped, and if it weren't for earlier actions, he wouldn't have believed it.

The Chicken.

The Robotic, Rebellious Chicken is now in front of Mike, guarding him all of her life. Somehow, from what he didn't look, the Chicken manage to get between the distance of the Bear and him. Mike was in a weird position, a part of him was only a small bit grateful the chicken did this, however, it simply wasn't something he truly was grateful for, he was willing to accept what the bear what was gonna give him. Why in the hell did the Chicken save him?

" _Chica_?" The voice was filled with all kinds of disgust, but as well as surprise. Mike would be too, it didn't make much sense, sure, the Chicken offered them to speak, but Mike had the set of her just wanting more info before they kill him and Jenny. Mike's stance stood where it was, however, Jenny's wasn't, she simply try to look around the scene to where she can enter...for reasons Mike knew, though somewhat despised.

"Freddy...you gotta stop this!" The Toy version of Chica cried out to Freddy's ruthless actions, Toy Freddy's eyes for a blink of a second, shined a bit, however, it still had that darkness to it.

"Chica, move... _now._ " Toy Freddy's usual tone was there anymore, it was...different as if the voice box of his suddenly just changed boxes, but it was still somehow his, despite everything else of his voice not being him.

However, even with the warning, Chica almost didn't flinch, "Freddy, what's wrong with you? You're not yourself!" Even Chica could tell this wasn't right, even for Freddy, normally he would take some boundaries, but this was a whole new level. Him asking Bonnie to deactivate her? Kill the human itself, despite his earlier intentions? She doesn't understand, but right now, she knows what's clear for her intentions.

"What's _wrong_ with _me_? What's _wrong_ with _you_? _You're_ defending a _damn_ human!" Freddy counters her logic, with his head tilting, like it was questioning, though it was twisted in a way.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't so unreasonable!" Chica yelled back with her arms sticking out towards Freddy.

"It doesn't matter, Chica, you may not realize it, but these were the same species that took one of us!" Freddy shouted as well, which Chica's move backward a bit, with the darken' Toy Freddy's grin widen, "I know that simply with these humans showing up, they were here to steal more of us, I won't dare for them to do anymore, I'll kill them before they get to us!"

Chica stood even to Freddy, the words were true, they could have been the ones that kidnapped Foxy, they could have been the ones that were making their lives miserable. So it would make sense for Freddy to...

Wait, his last words.

Chica's eyes stood still, she starred right into Freddy, they were aggressive, they were ready to tear someone apart, ready to murder. Yet, after what's earlier, she realized something, something that felt obvious. Freddy then put his hands towards Chica, "Now _move_."

"No."

The word itself simply made Freddy off-balance, his whole frame shifted into a shaky one, Bonnie's stance on the ground rose up immediately after the word. What was she thinking? Why was it worth protecting the humans? They're proven they can't be trusted since with him wanting to know his brother is okay or not, they refused. Bonnie's courage stood up more as he got up more, Chica's glare gotten worse as she stares towards Freddy.

"' _No_?'" Toy Freddy repeated, with his body going back to that twitching again, except probably a bit...worse. He basically had his head moving left and right uncontrollably.

" _No?_ Why **_No_**?" His words were so filled with venom to the point of no longer sounding like him, Freddy's eyes were now fixed onto Chica, maybe having so little interest in the human now. Toy Chica didn't back down from this, in fact, attempting to look very angry. Bonnie's arms were ready to grab Chica, despite what has happened, it was clear in his mind what was gonna happened, The human has already push Freddy his limits, he was after the humans, he was gonna grab Chica to make sure she was safe from everything, and as well as lecture her what the hell she was thinking, but what baffles him was that Chica wasn't moving at all, why wasn't she?

"Y-y-your..." Her voicebox was all too scratchy and that so very often worried some tone, Bonnie and possibly Freddy knew what this meant, she was trying to speak out something she realizes, it seemed obvious to Bonnie, she can't do what she wants, it was a bit generic in his mind, it only felt it was too late.

" _Mean_? _Evil_? Anything that is the opposite of _me_?" Freddy finished supposedly finished her sentence. Is was too clear that Freddy didn't like the way Chica was handling this at all, it would seem for him to take action on this...action.

"Your... _not_ Freddy!" Chica screamed out so much for some of the voice inside her voice to screech in static a bit, while her body deformed a bit from such a yell, Freddy's eyes were taken back, while Bonnie's arms stopped themselves. Freddy's eyes flash a bit, before returning to the black eyes the animatronics were almost familiar with.

"... _Not_... _Freddy_?" The Toy repeated Chicas words, as if they were to be remembered, while Mikes stance slowly rose, and had a very confused look, "Not...Freddy? What you mean by that, he is Freddy?" Mikes voice inside his words felt like he was contradicting himself, as he stared at the furious Chicken.

The Chicken held the very same face when she said that, as she points, "Your...not Freddy. Your...would...never...ever say that you wouldn't kill them, you would...try to...protect us..." Chica slowly cropped out Freddy's words, "You would never dare to be aggressive towards us, you made that promise, remember?"

"Of _course_ I remember, I promised to...kill anyone~" Freddy mumbled again, a bit, the white dots in his eyes lowered themselves, but Chica interrupts.

"That's wrong, you aren't Freddy if you don't remember our most important promise!" Chica yelled towards the so-called, "Freddy", and which he scoffs.

Bonnie stars at the scene, he stares more directly towards Freddy, now that he thought about it, it was very true that wasn't their promise, in fact actually, if he looks more towards the scene, Freddy wouldn't take all these measures at all, true, this sort of thing used to happen, but Bonnie led that to his head to believe this was Freddy's limit, but it wasn't, it was _someone_ else's limit, there is in no way in hell, this was the Freddy they knew.

Mike was in confusion, a promise? Well, he knew what that meant, however, did they promise something that had to do with avoiding this whole situation, he would really like to ask, but inside, he knew that would be a very bad idea.

"What does a promise matter? Promises~" Freddy begins to speak, yet, Chica wasn't having any of that, as she shoves the imposter.

"Your words are a complete lie! Freddy never would say such things, you aren't Freddy, your someone failing to act like Freddy!" Chicas hand's became fists, while she was ready to feed off the imposter. The fake lower his arms, after a bit of time, it started to laugh, laugh with the voice box glitching a little.

"You are _so_ hilarious. I can't _believe_ you _didn't_ get it all this _time_!" Freddy's voice was...immense. It wasn't all too nice anymore, it wags it's finger, "Though, you aren't wrong, I'm not exactly the Freddy you know, but...you aren't right either."

Mike rose his eyebrow at this, while Chica questions, "Well, what you mean by that?"

Freddy's smile was something to fear, "I am Freddy though!"

Bonnie then walked up towards the scene finally, "But you've said yourself that you aren't Freddy, that's contradicting what you said." Bonnie countered the statement, which surprised Mike that he was listening to the whole thing, why didn't he help earlier?

"I meant this." The Imposter pointed to itself, with Chica and Bonnie poking confused a bit, then suddenly realized, the body. It was the real one, with Bonnie widening his eyes, "No way, wait, your using..."

The so-called, "Imposter" nods, "Yes, and it's not like this has been just recently too."

Chicas and Bonnie's eyes widen, has the Imposter been with them this whole time? Was he Freddy the whole time, it didn't seem right at all! Freddy glares towards them, "That's right, I've been Freddy. No, I'm Freddy, this is ME! Say what you want, but things changed, and I'm gonna make them change, enough time has been wasted, its time to end this!" Freddy then glares towards Mike, and which Mike stood back from the very terrifying bear, "You know way too much, human. After you, is the girl, she also knows too much." Freddy turns his head over to where Jenny was, as she stares right back, but to Mike, he asked too hard, WHY WAS SHE STILL THERE?

The bear ran towards the human, with full ease, but the chicken got in the way, ready to defend the human, only to be pushed out very quickly, almost like it was a brick wall that can be easily moved. Bonnie didn't do much, other than run towards the injured chicken.

But that didn't matter, if the "Freddy" wanted to kill him, fine. But when it comes to Jenny, that won't be the case, he wouldn't dare to dream Jenny getting killed in a situation she was inevitable getting into once she saw Jeremy back at the place. At the very least, Mike would happy knowing that Jenny got out alive, Mike got up to face up to the bear. The bear was surprised, the usual reaction would be for the human to run, with all that heard, but this one...it was standing up towards it, it was...irritating, "So quick to die?" The devilish bear asks.

"Sure, by all means, but I at least know I had a decent run." Mike faced the bear, even if he wasn't as brave as he wanted to, he supposed it would be his final words.

The bear said nothing as he rose a fist up, and it seems only a fist, but with him remembering how hard those grips were last night, he knew those were strong enough to probably punch his head off his body but did Mike even dare to dodge, maybe, he stood still. That's for sure.

"Mike! No!" Jenny yelled out towards Mike, however, the bear was quick to stop her as he uses his hand to leave her at a distance.

"You're, not a wise one, I would think you were the smarter one than this one, apparently all you humans are the same," Freddy lecture Jenny as he didn't turn his head, "How...predictable."

Jenny didn't have that much of courage when she came here, she already knew that something bad would happen, but this? She didn't think so, but what also this mean was...

She didn't have time to think, as she was easily grabbed, with her lousy attempt to get Mike. Mike himself then cursed or mumbled darkly. Why didn't the hell she leave? He was in no way worth it, they were strangers. What was with this women? Mike's frown lowers, even more, he needed to get Jenny out of here.

"Fazbear, let her go!" Mike yelled towards the very tall bear, and in which, he rolled the dark eyes around.

"There is no reason to, and it's not like she would be able to escape that easily anyways. She's gonna die either way." Freddy attempted to disregard anything the human would count as a "counter."

This only made Mike's heart shrink a little while feeling all kinds of hope disappear. Mike's face no longer had that very brave face, it simply looked he didn't know what will happen next...even if it seems it was already known. The only chance for Jenny to escape...gone. He couldn't help but look down, he was a failure. Why did he even try, he couldn't remember why anymore, It used to be Jenny, but that was very quickly out of the picture.

The bear could see it, the loss of hope inside the human's eyes, the brown eyes he had to brighten' up, draining its color out of it, leaving such a dull color behind. He figured it out, his fate was drained, even if it already was a while back. He and presumably, the human have decided what will happen next, the end of its life.

"Mike! MIKE!" Jenny could only call out his name. It was basically all she could really do, but she knew Mike's earring was becoming subjective, basically hearing little less and less. Yet, she didn't dare to say she would quit, while in the grip of the bar, she tried anything she was trained for "situations" for this, and while that, she did remember one thing.

" _If ever in a situation will your held capture, stay calm, and try to be friendly with the capture host. And when you do, make sure you don't do anything to anger them, or they'll likely kill."_

She remembered those words back when she had to do some training to actually work at the places she worked at, though, she didn't really put her mind into, "Why didn't I think of this earlier?". granted, she didn't think a kids pizzeria place would actually be a death trap, but again, she could of saw that one coming with animatronics they worked for, however, that didn't matter. She took a small breath, maybe there was still time.

She calms down her nerves only a little, "Freddy...Fazbear..." The words themselves were soft, yet, loud. The bear didn't push too much of its head to the girl, "Quiet." Freddy was ready to kill a human. A bit rude, but Jenny was a bit glad that the bear was willing to put some hearing behind him. Yet, she didn't have all that much time.

"Fazbear, why are you the way you are?"

It was a simple, yet very ignored question. It was a question that "Toy Freddy" could very easily avoid. After all, he was in the middle of to kill a very idiotic human, yet, despite that, he stopped only a little, his head turns only so slightly, his angled in a way to move both facing her and him, wanting it to last a bit longer.

"Why do you ask that, shouldn't the answer be obvious?"

If only it were that obvious.

Despite all of the dialogue the bear has given, despite some truth being dogged up, it still didn't make much sense to her...or possibly MIke too. Why has the bear acted as far as hurting his friends to get to them? When did this change come to him? Even if some actions are obvious, some are not. It was so sudden too, the bear acted so politely, yet aggressive when they met, now he's acting as he was the devil for this old place. Jenny took the time to process the question that wasn't what she thought.

"Maybe...maybe it was. I still wonder why your...why you're doing this, at least I'll think about it." Jenny tried to convince to make the scary bear explain a little, with one of sighting eyes lowering a little. Though still have a fist ready, it didn't take long for some more of his head to be moving towards the very boundary-breaking employee, while dropping Mike a little.

"There's nothing to tell, though, you seem a lot more living than the other one, tell you what, I'll have you be killed first, for the sake of you stepping into much-unneeded terrorism."

Jenny didn't count on this, when she tried to do what she remembered when in this situation, she didn't count on bringing interest in the wrong way, this wasn't her tension at all, MIke's head rose a little with the bear now staring his attention on the very unforgiving girl, the bear turns around, "I'll deal with you next, the girl has changed my mind, she will be first."

Mike's eyes then widen, his most dead position then crippled, his emotions rose to another level. This was way worse than intended. He rather has the bear kill him first. Mike swore as much as possible, "Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!" Mike yelled towards the bear, which the bear no longer paid attention too, to Mike, this bear was too much like the one he had to deal at the original, he hated them, he hated these damn animatronics, they were to first injury his friend, and now a fellow...a somewhat friend of his, it was...heartless, fucking terrible of them. He wanted...hurt them, in the core of his mind, he wanted to tear them a part one by one, he didn't care what would happen, it would be absolute revenge.

It seems appropriate.

And like that, he got up. His legs didn't feel so weak. His heart beating as fast as ever. His face was grim, Mike's emotions were clear, he wanted to...hurt. Hurt wasn't the word, but it was very close. He hated it, he truly wants to bring out his anger, and unlike the other times...he was prepared.

~Flashback~

 _Mike looked over the book, these sections were all interesting...interestingly boring. Most of the sections he looked carefully didn't seem to know the definition of, "excitement." Still, if he needed to find something important, he needed it to do it quickly. With only so little time to fix Bonnie, which he was laying around._

 _Though, there was a certain thing that stood out, a reset button. Though to Mike, he didn't see that it was all too useful, with them being a completely different model, a model for...plastic, apparently, not the ones he currently works for. Though, in interest, he starts to read it quietly._

 _"When a robot intends to malfunction, there is a reset button to the core of the back, the button is self-explanatory to what it is, however, unlike others it resets...everything..." Mike read in the summary of the page, it then later goes to a more detailed explanation as to why that is._

 _It seemed interesting enough, but again, Mike doesn't find much interest in it, due to it being a completely different model. Though in a way, he was facing animatronics that comes to sentiment, which was weird enough, he wondered, will there be more of them, different models and such, and if so, will he ever be need of this knowledge?_

 _Mike shook his head, it didn't seem so, after all, he was gonna deal with these fuckers anyway, or at least he thought. And it's not like he was going anywhere else._

 _How unfortunate._

 _He then finally turns to the page he needed to get to, the voice box page, where it was instructing how to place a voice box in the usual robot, or in this case, animatronic. He was to grab the thing he needs, but still, he was in his mind, that page. It felt a bit random in a way, why would there be instructions for a completely different kind of animatronic, in this case, plastics kinds. Still, he can't complain much, he'll keep it in mind, though, it probably will be forgotten much to MIke's belief._

 _He'll keep it in the back of his head._

~End~

It was too clear in Mind's head. It was screaming in his head, these were the plastic animatronics that book was talking about, or it could besides the other irrelevant structures, but that didn't matter, though, he wished he did this earlier, but then again, he didn't think they would be these models. Now, if the bear was gonna ignore him, so be it, it'll make it way easier. Mike focused on the back, pushing his focus onto where that back pedal would be for the reset button.

There was a slight cut right in the top, Bingo.

Mike looked around the room for anything he could use, the only things were plates, cups, and plastic cups. It wasn't good enough, none of them can break through a hard, metal skin. He needed something stronger, he looked over to where Freddy was with Jenny, she was splatting out anything she could to stall, though, little effect. Mike didn't have many options other than...

The Chicken...and the Bunny.

He knew it himself, The bunny was out of the picture, since with their argument earlier, as well as his stance. He didn't think he would ever do what he was about to do, especially with the bear trying to do it as well. Nevertheless, there was no other option, not with him leaving her to die, that would be all kinds of wrong, he started to walk over to where the sitting chicken was, with her still trying to recover from that hit from Freddy. The bunny took his notice.

"Human, shouldn't you be dead?" The blue, snarky bunny came up as a comment to their situation, that didn't slide as well to Mike, but for the sake of everything, he ignores it, his eyes furiously eyed over to Chica, with her starring right back. Mike's words were repeating in his head, as it felt a bit simple what she wanted, though a bit mysterious.

"Hey...Chica, I need your help." Mike recalled her name while she looked all too surprised, while Bonnie's mouth dropped a bit, and then he stomped a bit.

"What makes you think you will-"

"I already know what your gonna say, but I don't have time for you to lecture me useless crap for ten minutes, my friend is gonna die by your damn so-called Leader!" Mike lectures to Bonnie, while he stood a bit back, but not completely.

"You humans caused too much trouble, even fakes have reasons you know..." Bonnie snarks at Mike's stance in this situation, but Mike was a bit better at it, "Probably, but does it really justice that is hurt Chica badly?" Bonnie took a look over to where Freddy was, where he was starting to hurt the girl, and cringed only a little, though he tried to hide it...badly.

"Chica, I need your help to stop Freddy from doing any more harm, he's taking it all too far." Mike helped Chica by hand. And in which, Mike huffed a lot with her weight, though thankfully, she got up mostly on her own, "So...you trust us?" Chica asked, with Mike hesitating a bit, he did know the chicken's action, and it was coming together, but the bunny's and Bear's weren't so clear, though it did remind him a bit that the bunny wanted to see how well his brother was earlier. Still, there wasn't much time left, Jenny was about to be crushed.

"Yeah I do, can you help me?" Mike asked swiftly, with Chica wondering a bit, which wasn't the time, but Bunny comes along.

"Chica, don't, this human has caused us so much trouble, there's no reason-"

"T-Bonnie, If you help me, I'll help you." Mike offered, though he looked frequently.

"How can you help me?"

"I'll help you get to your brother..." The words themselves felt lighten to Toy Bonnie, as his ears perked, "Y-You would really do that?" The Toy asked the human, very carefully, Mike answered quickly, "Yes. As long as you'll help me calm down Freddy."

Bonnie thought about it, the human did know the appearance of his brother, as well as offering a one last time look at his "brother," Though, it reminded him of where he was, what was he gonna do?

"What are you gonna try to do, human?" The Bunny asked.

Mike lowered his head a bit, should he tell them? It was basically going against everything they believe. After what Freddy tried to do earlier, what would be different with his attempt?

"AHHHH!" Jenny scream was loud, Freddy's voice was heard, "Why don't you just squish already?" and Mike's heart then beats to a maximum, he was definitely running out of time.

"FUCK! Alright, we're gonna try to deactivate Freddy!" Mike confessed as if he doesn't have many options, while the chicken and bunny stared at the human-like he was crazy, "I know, I know, you guys don't like the idea of deactivating your own lead-"

"Mike, Freddy isn't himself right now. If it means to deactivate him and explain everything, I'll do what I can." Chica confessed while looking over to Freddy starting to crush the poor human girl. The Bunny wasn't so convinced, "But...Chica..."

Mike was quick to stop anymore talking, "Bonnie, the more time we spend, the worse things are gonna get, get Freddy to deactivate, and we'll discuss everything, come on!" Mike was now in the mood to get Freddy to fucking stop being a dick. Bonnie held a bit.

"Fine! I'm only doing this for your...'Promise.'" The Toy warned the human that was taking all way too risking, Mike nods quickly as the Chicken and Bunny.

"I'm gonna make him stop a bit, and while that, you guys are gonna try to grab him, and the other one will try to open his back, and if I can, I'll open the panel to deactivate him," Mike tells his plan, though very rough, it's agreeable, as Chica nods while Bonnie hesitates a bit, he couldn't truly believe he was helping, but with Freddy's actions and the human's promise, it was all too willingly. Mike walked as he then tried to kick the bear, though a bit of pain, he was standing off it, the bear stops a bit, "I'm the middle of killing off your friend." Though the words try to sting Mike, Mike was not in much of the mood to stand off Freddy's snarky comments.

"Well, it ain't gonna happen, Fazfuck 2.0. NOW!" Mike waved his arms, as then Bonnie and Chica then were to attempt to grab Freddy's sides. As he loses grip on Jenny.

" _Bonnie_... _Chica_?" His voice echoes a little as he was legitimately surprised, even after the earlier actions these two did. He didn't expect Bonnie to get out of his act and helped the very target. Jenny coughs up blood while holding on her stomach, pain rises from there. Mike's concern was to help Jenny, however, the bigger side was to deal with the fucker of this whole mess.

"Chica! Try to open his back!" Mike said as he was checking Jenny's injuries if they were all too bad, while she tried to nod and do so, however, Freddy was preventing that, " _Sorry Chica._ " Freddy didn't sound so sorry.

Mike cursed his breath, he could easily leave these animatronics, however, a man part of him didn't want to, he wanted revenge, for what they did to his fellow employee. He actually gave a shit about her. He needed to get in there, while they can hold him together, they can't forever. Mike hears Jenny's cough as she was trying to say something.

"Jenny, stop, you need to calm down." Mike tried his best to calm her down, even if it's the worst time to do so, however she coughs more.

"M-M-Mike...h-h-here..." Jenny coughs out any words, as she holds up the knife as much as her strength would allow her to do.

Mike's eyes widen a bit in this, Mike completely forgot! She had a knife and they used it to get inside this place, though the worst mistake, Mike knew what to do with it, Jenny was offering something to help him.

And he was gonna use it.

Mike grabs the knife while quietly saying, "Thank you, I'll get to you quickly..." and he promises that. Mike then runs over to where Chica and Bonnie were starting to lose ground on holding the vicious bear. Mike runs around towards the back of the bear and starts to knife the weak spot, his knife goes through a little as he starts to slowly slice around the little box.

" _Human_ , what are _you_ doing?!" Mike could feel it, the bear could feel that. Mike's grunt got more aggressive as he goes faster, the bear was using his might to get out of his friend's grips. Mike's hand steady as he was making easy mistakes, while the bear becomes more desperate to shake out of this. Mike gets a good grip and finally slices the damn thing off, as he makes his way in.

" _Stop_ it! _Stop_ it!" Freddy's voice was growing sad, but angrier desperate then anything, he knew if Mike gets more in, he's gonna deactivate him, and that's the last thing he wants, he looks over to Bonnie, "Why are you helping the human, help _me_!" Freddy tried to convince the traitorous bunny, while he grunts from holding the bear.

"And what, hurt us more! You hurt Chica! That's no friend of mine!" Bonnie exclaimed as he held still very tight. It wasn't working, because of his earlier actions, the bunny was now siding with the human.

"Bonnie, remember Mangle! She was taken by the humans, remember?" Bonnie's grip softens a bit, though it was still very tight, "When we were all not looking, she was taken, and it was because of those filthy things, these humans will do the same! I'm trying to-" Freddy was then cut off by Chica, who kicked him as much as she could.

"That's a lie! They were captured by the mean humans! These two are not evil at all! You're making us believe lies!" Chica yelled towards the bear, with him turning his head towards the chicken.

"And what makes you believe that? The puppet? That moron? He was the sole reason that our counterparts were as strong as they were! He made that damn bear powerful, he made your counterpart terrible, especially the bunny-"

"What?"

Freddy turns to Bonnie, "You heard me, the Bunny was all trouble, he was there to backup the damn bear, he was there to fake all his feelings towards you, he's all fake!" Freddy did his best to lecture Bonnie's logic, only to realize he made a mistake.

"Bonnie...would... **NEVER** do that!" Bonnie's voicebox then cracked to maximum, as his grip became intense, with all the ground Freddy covered lose some, while Chica held even tighter, with some trash talk on her counterpart as well.

Bonnie looked towards the human, " **DO IT HUMAN!** Show this **CLOWN** of a leader that he isn't a leader at **ALL!** " Mike cringed a bit at Bonnie's voice, but he was going as fast as ever, though some thoughts came into his head.

Mike open the panel with his knife as he saw the options he saw in the book, a red button, and a blue button. Crap, he didn't remember which was which, despite his memory, "Guys! Which one is it?" Mike asked, leaving Chica a bit confused, "Isn't there only one?"

"No, there's...two." Mike slowly lowered his voice, while Freddy chuckles as much as he could, "I forgot to mention, I have a special case, I have _two_ buttons, one does what you expect, one...well, it's a bit more extreme." Bonnie held a bit too much anger to explode, " **WHICH** one is **IT?** " Freddy shook his head.

"Sorry, that's up to you. Decide wisely."

Mike felt like he was dealing with the biggest douche ever, he wanted to strangle the fucking bear for playing a game at him. Chica held some voicebox issues, "'Mike', you better decide, Freddy is getting strong again."

Mike tried to remember which one was the reset button from the memory, damn him not looking at the page more carefully. Mike looked over to the red one, he seemed obvious, after watching so many movies, it seemed obvious to pick the red one, it seems, but, Mike thought about it, it could be tricking his human mind and go for the obvious choice, he looks over to the blue one, the more least noticeable. The whole thing shakes again, Freddy was starting to break free."

"Human, choose already!"

" **COME** on!"

Mike was to press the blue one, but at the same time, a thought comes to mind. What if it was obvious the human were to not pick the red one since it's obvious, and trick them into picking the blue one. It's stupid, but it felt it was a possibility. The thing shakes again, Mike started to slid off a bit, until it was pulled back, Freddy as starting to get set free.

" **COME ON**!" Bonnie's voice was on point on where Mike should decide...like right now. Mike's mind started to hurriedly up, he looks back and forth, and with a decision, he closes his eyes and picks, even if that was a childish thing to do. All the sudden, The shaking stops.

Mike opened his eyes...he picked...

The Red one.

Mike didn't know whenever to feel good or bad, either way, the bear stopped moving, as Bonnie and Chica both settle down the bear, it seemed to stop moving. Mike slowly slid off the back, as he saw the bear suddenly stopped talking, Mike stood at the bear, he knew it wasn't dead, nor all deactivated, still, a part hurts him, like he hunted something unintentionally. Mike stares at it, as Chica notices.

"It's alright. We only deactivated him, right?"

"At least, we hope."

Both Mike and Chica looked over to Bonnie, who looked like his anger is gone, cooled off, Mike looked again at Freddy, starting to wonder a bit why he did just what, even if his reasons were all clear minutes ago. Some regret comes to him, though it vanishes when he looks over to Jenny, he remembers.

Mike looked over to Bonnie, now that most of his anger has been taken, he wondered a bit, "Hey Bu-Bonnie, I wonder, even though I was in no position to get your help, you helped anyway, was it because of my promise?" The question is self-was obvious, but he was gonna die, and yet, he helped.

"Human, I miss my brother, I really wanted to see him, and well, he... hurt Chica, I couldn't let that slide, and all that stuff Freddy said...I knew it was all lies. How could the real Bonnie pretend to hide his emotions when he had those crying moments and I was there, it couldn't have been fake, I knew that Freddy needed to go." Bonnie confessed while rolling his eyes to the side.

Bonnie used to have that back in the day too, there was no ending to his sorrow for the bunny. Which gave him more reason to save Bonnie from the damn... another bear. Though, how can he, how can he go through a devil bear's brainwash control? Right now, he had other things to think about, as Bonnie reminds him, "Human, your promise?"

Mike's eyes lighten' a bit, "Oh yeah, I uh...forgot about that, well, I certainly can't do that right now. Too much shit going on at the pizzeria right now." Mike tried to explain, though the bunny was giving him an optic eye.

"Like what?'

"Like how your Brother could potentially forget you if I don't get there." Mike responded a bit too calmly, which made Bonnie move a bit, then he shows doubt, "How is that-"

"Freddy."

"But he is-"

"Other Freddy."

"Oh." Bonnie now understood somewhat, he knew that the other Freddy s potentially way worse, with him witnessing his power one time, and he didn't want to see it again. Though, he kept his somewhat bored optics, "You're still gonna find a way to get me and my brother to meet."

"That's a promise," Mike reported his stance.

"Deal. And if you don't, I'm reactivating this bear to come to get you." Bonnie had that small smile, and which Mike took a few steps back, "Bonnie!" Chica slapped Bonnie, as Bonnie rubbed his cheek, "I was joking..."

"U-U-Ugh..." Jenny moaned in the distance, and which Mike's attention struck back, "Jenny!" Mike ran over to the injured employee, and which, Chica came over too.

"How is she?" Chica asked like she didn't know of this, Mike responds with shaking his head, "Bad, whatever Freddy did, it fucking did with her torso, she looked as she got squished inside a small room for a long time...Damn..."

It was reminding him too much from last night, and in a way, this situation was similar in ways of the last one, him and a friend of his being forced into a situation, being cornered by animatronics, a friend of his being injured by his own actions, and now the end result is bad for them, he sighs as he wondered something.

"Wait, do you know what time is it?" Mike asked, now wondering how long this whole situation was. Bonnie shook his head, "The clocks here stopped working months ago, we solely know when sleep mode starts to rise, which isn't." Bonnie told his most honest response, with MIke mumbling a bit to himself.

"Well, it's gotta be some time, it's best if we now leave now." Mike told his thoughts while Chica nods to this, "So, my counterpart is where you work?"

Mike looks at Chica, with the slight nod, as Chica says more, "Has she...gotten better?"

That's a question that Mike wondered, what did she mean by "better?" Has she been as miserable as Bonnie? Mike took some breath as he remembers the moments he was with Chica, "Well, she actually helped me be alive, as well as help Jeremy, so, in my book, yay, she's better."

Mike didn't realize how much Chica was relieved to hear that, all this time, the toy was worried, though didn't do much to show it, it was almost a relief off her back. She clasps her hands together, while closing her optics, "What about Mangle, have you...seen her?"

"I don't even know who she is, is she important?" Mike confessed a little.

Chica lowered his head, "She was a friend of mine, she was always there for me when Bonnie couldn't," Bonnie glared a little, but not too much, since he could blame himself on that one, "One night, in my...uhh...dream of mine, I think that's what _he's_ called it, Mangle got kidnapped. We looked, and we found out a human of yours took her. Things have fallen after that, you kinda caught us in a bad time."

That would explain why the pizzeria was a bit deserted and a bunny, bear, and child were inside a room, but then, why was the opening closed? That was something he knew couldn't be answered, Bonnie himself asks, "What about my brother? Willing to say anything?"

Mike almost didn't want to respond, but, he owned this Bonnie, he owned saving Jenny, "Your Brother. He's...been brainwashed, by that other Freddy," Mike could see the change of the bunny's face, and he didn't need to explain any further, as the bunny's face was filled with sorts of anger.

"Damn the bears around here, it's like all of them are fake leaders." Bonnie almost scoff the bears as having too many rights towards their so-called "positions," Chica held a bit of a hand, "I relatively feel the same, but like you said, maybe they had a reason, even if it's something we can't understand."

Those words come back to when Chica said somewhat of what was going on inside the pizzeria, all coming back to the bear. It had something to do about the "change" the bear was going through, but it also rings what the Toy Bear was talking about, " _The puppet? That moron? He was the sole reason that our counterparts were as strong as they were! He made that damn bear powerful-_ " Those words, a puppet? How could a simple puppet make an animatronic so powerful? These couldn't be answered with Jenny's groans, he needed to move now, Jenny was still injured.

"I need to go now, Jenny would likely die if I don't hurry," Mike told the two animatronics, while slowly grabbing the badly hurt Girl, and was to make his way out of the room they've been in this whole time, while the Toys nod.

"Be careful human...please find Mangle..." Chica told Mike, while he grunts and nods at the same time.

"Human...tell my brother this..." Mike didn't want to stick out much longer, but he started to slow down his walking speed, "Tell him, **NEVER** forget who you are, never." Though in Mike's mind, cheesy. He'll be sure to try to deliver the message...if he can.

Mike couldn't see it, but Bonnie smiled only a little, which was a bit bizarre, with everything that has happened, in a way, he sees trust in the human, especially with the evil toxic of the bear out of the way. In a way, he welcomes this feeling, maybe there was a slight future for them.

"What was that all about?"

The squeaky words themselves made both Bonnie and Chica jumped a little, while both looking at a...well, frighten' boy, or BB. Bonnie's optic was as wide as they wish to be, while he slowly steadies his voice, "How much did you see that?"

BB's sad face looked up, "I think when Mikey and you were arguing...Why were you arguing, why Mr. Fazbear down?"

Oh Boy.

~Change Over~

Mike grunted out all the pressure he was gaining while moving across the hallway, what a fucking roller coaster this was, not only trapped by animatronics, but getting saved by them, and by trust? Shit. Probably only last night was to compete for that. But whatever, he had too much to think about, now that he had two people under his belt that is in this mess, how will everything go down? Well, Jenny will have to stay in a hospital or something, she definitely can't be helped by Jeremy's mom, she's not all that much of a healer, she can heal Jeremy, but not Jenny. But even then, how will he get back, with how much time was wasted here, it'll be no doubt it would be late.

"Damn thoughts..." Mike deadpanned while somewhat struggling to keep on Jenny's weight. Mike was in the main area of the place and was to be lined towards the exit of this second hellhole, though whispers came to his ears, as he slows down, his patience grows thin when more come, "Alright you fuck, I have no time for you, let me leave and I won't have to bring out my weapon!" He told the whispers to fuck off. Though when he turns around, no one was there, he sighs, it could be just the child playing with him again. He rolled his eyes and was making it over to where he is.

However, just as he was about to, Jenny was then suddenly grabbed by a very dark paw, "HEY! LET HER THE FUuuuuck...go?" Mike was to yell at it, but when he looks back, it was...a purplish bear? The bear was smiling, a bit too wide for Mike's point of view. The bear itself made Jenny disappear, which made Mike's face full out to an angry expression.

"What the fuck? Okay, this is a dream, I must be for some reason gone to sleep while carrying Jenny...wake up..." Mike told himself as he was hitting himself to get up, no budge.

"Come on...Come on..." He was still alone, not sitting at a wall or something, "F-Fuck! You got to be kidding me!"

He wasn't dreaming, the bear actually made Jenny disappear, while laughing at it. Mike's mind almost shatter at the thought, while he took the time to look down, he let his guard down, and this happened. Mike's knees fell down, while his position lowers itself, the bear's laughter was ringing right into his ears, he started to realize what kind of laughter it was.

Mockery.

It mocked him for thinking he can win, only to be snatching away some of his last wills to live, this was all a trick. Mike sat there, waiting for the bear to do the same to him, the laughter kept on going.

" _Don't let it get to your head._ " A whole new voice came into mind, while Mike's head rose up only so slightly, "W-What?"

" _Don't let it get to your head."_ The voice was a bit more clear, while Mike's head wasn't so filled with such miserable thoughts, the bear's laughter then suddenly stopped, it gasped, Mike couldn't see what the bear was doing, but it was trying something else, Mike then heard a very familiar cry.

"Jeremy?"

Mike rose his head up again, only to see Jeremy next to the bear, the bear waves his hands around him, and then suddenly the Jeremy then was shown to be as hurt as he was last night. Mike's mind then reminds himself that he was the cause of it, if it weren't for his idiotic decision, Jeremy would be in no way like that. Despite what the bear just did, Mike ignored that and was feeling all that he did when Jeremy was going through that.

" _Don't let it get to your head._ " Again, that voice was telling the same thing, however, when the voice comes up again, it wasn't the same, " _It's trying to trick you. Don't let it get to your head._ " With that inside his mind, Mike then looks up to the bear, in a way, the voice speaking. His mind was clearing out some of its fog. His head was screaming it, this bear...it was making him fall into the depression he has been falling into a couple times back there. He resisted, he knew those were his mistakes, but he's willing to fix them all together, his arms shake with resistance, as his whole body rose up.

" _Don't let him do it again_." Even if the words didn't make sense, his mind was in one thing, don't let the bear in, the bear itself was vibrating with smoke coming out of the top of it. His eyes closed slowly, in a sense, he went to clear his mind, despite the bear's attempt to fill in with desperate thoughts. It was like Mike already knew what to do in this situation, the smoke started to impact the bear as some of its head started to disappear, it now started to make images of all the failures he's done throughout these three days.

Mike already was calming down, he knew it wasn't real.

And yet, he didn't know why he was acting the way he was, it felt all too clear, all too calm. How the hell was he doing this? It's not like he didn't mind it all too much, but it was a bit bizarre, " _Don't think about it too much. Continue to do what you are doing now._ " The voice was, in fact, correct, he needed to continue what he was doing, however, in a desperate attempt, the bear copy's a certain someone, then Mike's eyes open wide.

"M-Mom?"

Even though after all that, his eyes widen, and some tears come out, the mother looks back, not saying anything, even though it was clear how she was here, Mike's stance lower itself, it weakens, as he continued to look at his Mom. It's been too long since he's seen her face, it almost made him regret everything, " _Stop it! He's doing it again, he's getting inside your head again_!" The voice itself wasn't as clear as some of the smoke from the bear was coming back to it.

"Mom...I'm...sorry..." Mike's tears grew, why? Why did he have to live, and not her? It would have been so much better if he had died, and not to put shame in his name. Mike's stance continued to lower while the bear's body grew back it's body more and more.

" _You're wrong."_ Mike's head then turns around, to see a...ghost? What? His stance stood, while his whole body froze only a little, "Why?" as his thoughts come to a small pause, " _Your Mom would have come to the same conclusion as you, why would she want to live knowing you were dead_?" The words sting, which made Mike sting, as he felt a bit upset.

"She would of continue on, and not live the way I do," Mike mumbled while losing most of his head movement, and looking down towards the ground.

" _She would have been proud of you._ " Mike's face then turns up and look towards the ghost, while the bear's smoke then comes up again, away from the body, " _If she didn't raise the way she raises you, you would have been disappointing of all. You saved your friends life, as well as the girls. No other person would of risk that all...besides them. The girl could have easily left you, but she didn't, she cares, and you cared back, that's how your Mother would have been proud._ " Mike's eyes filled themselves with something, and he didn't know what it was. Yet, it was making much sense, and instead of an uncontrollable instinct, it was...his own. He felt it, It was true. Back then, if he were anyone else, he would have not done Jeremy's sister birthday, he wouldn't of open up to Jenny, he wouldn't of save both Jeremy and Jenny, they were still there because of him.

And he was proud of it.

These thoughts were basically making the bear's smoke grew, making most of the bear go away, while the bear's screech's slowly vanishing as itself vanishes, with Mike's mind clearing up most negative thoughts. His Mom, Mike will miss her, that's for sure. However, Mike briefly remembers, " _Never be ashamed, I'm proud of you, Son._ " It was those words themselves that lighten' Mike.

The bear itself was technically running away, while Mike pays no attention to it, it didn't matter to him. Mike asked from behind, "How did you know?"

No response.

Mike turned around, the ghost, it was gone. He as just there, Mike's growing smile stopped, however, he didn't decrease it, in a time like this, he needed some advice. That was some heavy good advice that was needed. He knew this wasn't all real, but maybe some of it was. Either way.

He was now ready.

~Change~

Mike's eyes felt heavy, as he uses the scatter strength he had to open them, and when he did, it wasn't the pizzeria, nor the outside of it. He couldn't remember, he was in some weird dream. But when Mike's was gathering strength, he was...in a car. And it certainly wasn't Jenny, he saw Jenny lying unconscious in the car's floor. It was someone else, did someone found them and was willing to kidnap them? It felt unlikely with Jenny being on the floor like she was put there by care. Mike's head stood up, while it was becoming more clear where he was, he was in a car, right? He was in the back of it, as he breathes a bit heavily.

"Feeling alright?"

When he heard the voice, Mike's head didn't process the full sound of the voice, yet, it was familiar, he went to look at the driver seat, Mike couldn't believe it, or at least, he seriously couldn't. How could it be? How in the hell did _he_ where he and Jenny were, how did he get in this car particularly? Mike's eyes slowly rose as they took stance on the one figure holding the wheel.

"A-Are you...?"

The Manager.

 **A/N: Damn, that was rough. You could kinda tell what could have taken so long, with most of the dialogue being rewritten to fit what the story was, though in this version, there is 2x the amount of dialouge, however, to me, it was nesscary. Originally, Mike and Jenny escape by...tricking Freddy, I went against it simply by thinking, "That's too easy," So in a technical way, I made another way to trick Freddy, but this results in Jenny not being able to do much, so, you won't see her in some time, or at least that's what I want you to think...maybe. Anyways, review to tell me if this was worth something or worth none, by reviewing! Thanks again for reading and to see you at the next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Settling for Trouble

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy to see this? Good, I am too! For a note, this could have been one of the longest chapters in this story, but for once, I decided to split it...for once.** **I knew that people were gonna be annoyed by the length of supposed chapter, so I had to tone it down for the sake of staying focus on the story before you can be turned off, so expect the next part to be around the corner quickly, that's all, I have other words for the end of this chapter, and their kinda special!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **[Disclaimer: FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's) does not belong to me, AT ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I am simply borrowing his characters.]**

She didn't know where she was, the last thing she knew what she held a knife for Mike, then simply slowly dozing off to whatever she was right now, though, for any reason, She trusted him, and it was a weird feeling too, she wasn't all that friends with Mike, yet, she risked her life for him, despite the multiple times he was willing to get himself killed, why was he so offering?

Questions like this get her in these situations, and she just realized that.

It was dark around her, though, she was absolutely aware of it, she was simply floating around what seems to be, oblivion. Though, in a way, she knew she wasn't where she was, in some time, the whole darkness shakes once or twice, but completely stops. She didn't know why, but she didn't want an answer, she couldn't really want to get into more trouble than she should, she still remembers her words towards Mike.

" _Mike, didn't you listen? I'm coming with you! I know where it is_." Even if those felt like a bit of a throwaway, she stands by it all the way, all the way until now, it was her choices and her curiously that got her to where she...well, maybe deserved to be. She waited, waited for either a rescue, punishment, or anything of those because she either should get something out of this, or lose it. It didn't matter, with her remembering something.

She didn't just remember something, she created something.

A flash, a flash was sounded and heard, from Jenny's left. She couldn't take her eyes off it. In a way, it was a surprise, yet, it was familiar. Too familiar, with the flash being a sighting, a sighting of a place, a familiar one. Though, the more she looked at the bright flash, it was coming to her, coming to her as Freddy had grabbed her. It was...terrifying. She felt like she could of remembers this, but her memory was as fogging as ever.

The old place. And not even the place she's been at.

The flash showed a little girl. A similar little girl with ponytails on her head, and a very pink dress, wait, she used to dress in those, she always liked to have ponytails when she was little, her head in space up and down a little, it couldn't be her, it didn't seem likely with her feeling familiar with this, yet, fade of it. She continues to look at the little flash, and more closely.

~Inside the Flash~

 _The little girl waited very impatiently for her mother to come out of the car, the Mom herself didn't seem all too bothered whatsoever, even if the girl was a bit-obnoxiously annoying, she didn't all too mind. She simply needed somehow a break, and it's a bit thankful that her daughter wanted to go somewhere a bit...interesting for a change, though she didn't know which "interesting" her mind was talking about, the girl had a different mindset._

 _"MOMMY! Can we go in already! I want to see, I want to see!" The girl squeaked, as she jumps up and down with her little animal plush on her hand, her patience was almost none existent._

 _The Mother sped up a bit, "Sweetie, I'm coming, we're not in a hurry..."_

 _"But I want to see them! I want to!" The girl cried back while holding her plush tightly than ever._

 _The Mother rolled her eyes, even if she didn't know what was the big deal, she knew that once inside, all of her anger will drain away, so, she wasn't all too bothered, "I'm coming now~!" The mother put on such a lovely voice while she grabbed her purse, with the money inside._

 _She slowly made her way in, and with each step, the girl squeaks in excitement, "Come on, Mommy! We're almost there!"_

 _The Mom didn't say much other than walk over to where her daughter was ahead, as they walk forward towards the door, some details were more noticeable, the place itself was fairly large, though, a bit spacious, with the entrance sigh being huge, but at the same time, pretty empty. With the rest of the walls of the place having decently large windows, but not enough for you to see the whole scene. The bushes that lead to the entrance were narrow, basically leading you nowhere but the entry, but it, in this case, it shouldn't matter all too much, the Mom stopped giving much attention to it, as she and her daughter were to walk in._

 _"Hello, Ma'am! Hello, Hello!" An overly friendly man greeted both of them, who what seem to have the outfit of the place, a worker._

 _The daughter of the mother squealed, "Can we see go PLEASE see them?" The small girl asked the man, who chuckles lightly, "Well, let's see if your mommy will let you in..."_

 _The mother looked towards the Man, "How much do we have to pay for?" She asks while reaching inside her purse._

 _While the man puts on a bit more of a friendly face, "Usually, it would be around 50$," The mother gasped a bit, that much? Granted, 50$ isn't all that much, it still was decently high, "However, it's only 10$ today!" Then the Mother looked towards the man with such a confused face, and the man sees it._

 _"Oh, you don't know? Well, today is a very special day, it's the anniversary of this place, a whole year!" The man announced, sounding very exciting._

 _While the girl felt just as excited, "You heard that, Mommy! Wow!"_

 _"Huh...that's...wow..." Has it been that long for her daughter to ask to go to that place? She never mentioned how much her daughter wanted to go here, has she been asking that long? She disrupted the thoughts and looked towards the man, "So, it will be 15$? Presumably only 5$ for my daughter here?"_

 _The worker nods to this, while the quick women start to get her cash out, the daughter kept on going, "Mommy, what will we do, will we play with them? Will we see them?" Though not much attention to them, the Mom nods to them all, as she continues to get hyped. The Mom hands out 15$ to the man, as he gives possibly his biggest smile, and in a split second, a twitch, "Enjoy your stay here!"_

 _The Daughter was to zoom in, but the Mother stops that from happening, "Honey, we need to look inside and find a table first, then you can play." The Mom informed her only daughter as she grumbles, with her arms around the plush, both of them walked more in, and as they do, more and more is revealed. The lights were bright around the place, the music booming as much as it could, with the entrance to the inner place being, "HappyAnniversary, Freddy Fazbear!"_

 _"Huh...Freddy Fazbear, guess there is a mascot that is named that..." She analyzes, as she recalls that name from the title of the place, though, her daughter that was mumbling a lot while wiggling stops her from looking at it anymore, "Alright, alright, we'll find a table." The daughter nods as she continues to be impatient. The family walked more towards the sign that says, "Party Room!"_

 _They both walked more, the lights showing the way towards the main focus of this place, and even the door towards it feels a bit special. The Mom starts to open it, and as they do..._

 _They were surprised...in different ways._

 _The place was blooming to a children's eye a place of imagination, the animatronics performing, the lights growing with brightness, and color. The tables were packed with families. And a, "Coming Soon!" thing on a golden curtain, next to a sign that said, "Pirates Cove" The girl's eyes were filled with amazed, it was like she was in her dream world, she almost dropped the plush, that's how she amazed she was. She wanted to go off, play, play with the moving animatronics, play in the pit of balls, do everything!_

 _The Mom was only a bit different._

 _The place was in a bit of an "old" place, the place had a more rusty way of handling things, the employees looked a tad tired, or even more than that, behind those smiles they had, the animatronics in a way looked...creepy. They had a gap between their top muzzle as well as the bottom, it makes it look like they can chop you off so easily, at least the bodies look alright. Though their voices, she could hear them._

 _"Are you having a very **WONDERFUL** time?" The bear was already loud, but that was taking it to the next level, there was so much powerful voice in that "Wonderful," and it didn't seem like it was meant on purpose, it looked to be somewhat of a glitch, the chicken had a bit in the scratchy apartment, "H-Hello, you seem to be having a very nice time,e- **ENJOYING** the pizza w-we're offering?" Yikes, even some parents around her can hear that scratch._

 _"Mommy! Can I play now, you find the table!" The girl was very eager, while the Mom was to protest. Though, she could get some look around._

 _She thinks for a short time before nodding, "Alright dear, be sure I'll be able to see you." The Mom told her daughter, as she nods rapidly and runs off to where the other children were, as she were to look for a table, luckily for her, there was a small table for to sit on, as she lowers herself and looks to where her daughter was heading, it was the bear. For an odd reason, the bear had a bit more controlling movements, he moved more robotically, but some aren't, like how he picks up a birthday hat on a boy, wait a minute, the boy looks familiar. Wait, was it...?_

 _She walks over to where the boy was, but not only him, as she then notices the parent. She couldn't believe, it was a very confident that she would meet a friend here, as she comes closer, the friend of hers then notices her and puts on a smile of herself, "Sheila, is that you?" The Mom asked her friend, as the friend eyes widen in surprise._

 _"I can't believe it, Jessie?" "Sheila," asked back, as "Jessie" nods to this, she couldn't believe it, even if she was older, she recognized the face, after all this time, it never changed all too much. Jessie looks over to all what's change, it was grateful that truly not all that much, yet, she's matured._

 _"Wow, it's been too long...you have a family now?" Jessie asked while looking at the boy,_

 _She's smiling widely, "Yay, after we moved away, I went to start my career, and I got to meet my husband, who's rigggght over there..." Sheila points over to where the Boy was sitting, where a man with medium size hair, neutral toned skin, with the most casual clothing you can imagine, he stares at the supposed wife, and waves, with her waving back, then she points._

 _"So, what about you, you have one too?" Sheila asks Jessie while waving at her husband still._

 _Jessie kinda makes an "eh" sigh, "Sorta. I do have a daughter, who I think is actually just over there with your son." Jessie points over, and which, she was correct, seeing her daughter hanging out with the boy, who both were looking at the very animatronic mascot, the bear, who was putting on that very smile. Jessie didn't get all that happy vines from it, though she shook it off, while Sheila looked to be happy, though had somewhat of a curious face._

 _"Sorta? You must have a husband, don't ya?"_

 _In an instant, Jessie's bright face, dimmish in many ways, she looks like she all the sudden hits depression, "W-Well...Honey kinda needed to, go somewhere."_

 _Sheila's face also hit some kind of weirdness. Sheila movers herself a bit closer, 'What you mean? Did he die or something?"_

 _Jessie's face went red, as she shook her hands in a panic matter, "N-No no! He didn't die or anything, he has a job, just has been gone for some time." The mother confesses the truth, at least she presumes. As it felt almost true, Sheila tilted her head a little, as she rose a finger, then lowers it, meaning she was gonna question it but decided not to really, since it was getting to some personal space, and she knew to back off._

 _Jessie's face turned towards the screaming voices she's been hearing from her daughter and the little boy, "Hey! Stay quiet, they're people around here!" Though, now that she has been thinking about her earlier statements._

 _Jessie was to be reminded how her husband has been, it kinda worries her, since it's been a whole two weeks._

 _Now that she has been thinking about it, Jessie's husband hasn't been all too around, a few months ago, her husband made his way around to get a job, though never mention all too especially what it was, she was happy nevertheless. Though after a month, he finally goes to the job but hasn't returned for a whole two weeks, after that, he comes back for a day to really return, but however needed to return back to his job for another two weeks, and now it was starting to become the third week, it would be by now he would return, or presumed. Still, shouldn't he come back every night? It still makes her question._

 _"Enough of that, what brings you here?" Sheila tried to change the bit sensitive subject towards a more likable topic, after all, there is still a bit more to talk about, after all this time, Jessie took some of her thought away from her husband and decided to focus, "Well, my daughter just really wanted to be here, I think for a whole year, I finally gave in and decided to invest a bit to get here, but I just happened to land on the anniversary of this place."_

 _"Really? Well, it's my son's birthday, and he wanted to come here." Sheila dropped a bomb right there, with Jessie being surprised._

 _"Wow, really, we are landing in all kinds of things, well, I'm sorry for interrupting your party of yours-" Jessie was going to all apologist, however, Sheila was quick to wave it off, "Oh you, don't be, I was actually planning on trying to contact you from mail, didn't get the time. I also tried to call another parents child that my child is friends with...though she isn't really answering, weird, right?" Jessie was indeed surprised to this, though before more of that can be talked about, the daughter of the mother comes over to them, looking excited, "Mommy? Can I play some games?"_

 _Jessie looks around, and sees a bit of an arcade section, "Sure, but...why not play with the bear?"_

 _"Bear not playing right now, games to play until he comes back!"_

 _Jessie almost didn't want to, but she knew that her daughter would complain most of the time until showtime begins again, she sighs and gives some money, "Sure, just make sure to bring what's left to me." She holds two dollars to her daughter, and she nods and runs off. Sheila looked a bit conflicted._

 _"So, I guess the birthday boy needs some money too, hey Honey!"_

 _The husband that was use talking to another guy comes over, having that easy curiously face, "Can you watch over to the boys, make sure they don't get lost?"_

 _"Sure thing." A simple agreement, he takes the small money and walks towards the arcade section, while Jessie looked to Sheila, "You sure you were picking the wrong number? Mine should have been there."_

 _Sheila had that shrug, and which, she does, "Probably, but, you know, can you blame me on how long I can remember a changing number?"_

 _Both of them agreed to that, though Jessie's mind kept on ringing something, the mention of a parent not calling back to a phone number, as well as supposed quiet. Jessie took a look at Sheila, "So, about that, do you know why she didn't call at all?"_

 _Sheila tilted her head, "Well...I think it has to do with the fact that something happened that she won't even bring up about, I tried to get in contact with her multiple times, but she either wasn't home, or was completely ignoring me, and I think it's just that, I even came over to her house, and she didn't answer, despite the lights."_

 _"That's...unusual," Jessie confessed while looking a bit puzzled, it was becoming more of a mysterious cause that doesn't seem to be all over the place, but out of place, Sheila shrugged, "It's a bit of a shame, my kid is really good friends with her son, haven't heard from him either."_

 _Jessie was to look over to Sheila with almost an uneasy face, it was strange, a boy not speaking as well? He could have been outside, or did her mother not want him outside? It was cases like this that she was almost wanting to be involved, but she knew she already had her problems...like her husband._

 _They chat more, maybe more than they should, that is until an employee comes over._

 _"Hello, I've been told this was a birthday party right?" Sheila nods to this, and which the Employees gets out his notebook, "What would you like?"_

 _After they ordered, the servant nods, "Alright, drinks and pizzas coming right up." He then to turn left, leaving Sheila and Jessie to discuss more, however then, the husband of Sheila walked towards them, as Sheila rose an eyebrow towards him._

 _"Honey, why aren't you supposed watching the kids?" Sheila questioned the husband's action._

 _He simply rubbed his hair, "What? I went to the restroom, did you get me to mess up with someone else?" Sheila was already putting a worried face already to this since when did he had to use the restroom? When did he do that, after she was talking to her old friend?_

 _"So wait, the kids?" Jessie asked then and look to where she saw the kids, nowhere there. Jessie and Sheila's panic rises, as the father looked a bit panic, though, very low, much to the mothers of the children, "I don't see them anywhere."_

 _Those words struck to them like lightning bolts, Jessie was to then start searching, "WHERE ARE THEY?" Her panic rises as she was to look all over the place with the most panic face, she started to run around the place, almost pushing kids aside, even if some employees were starting to try to calm her down, she could only say her daughter's name._

 _"J-Jenny! My baby!"_

~Back out~

After all of this was happening, Jenny looked at it all, somehow, despite almost feeling as she has never seen this ever, yet, it was all familiar. It was like she had amnesia and she was trying to remember it, she almost wished she could ignore it, yet, she couldn't, the flash almost goes slow motion for her to keep up what the hell just happened. Why was this being shown, if she doesn't know what the hell is happening, or _happened?_ Yet, it was curiously in it. Apparently, there was an older model of the place, yet, why was she told that the previous location was the first?

It simply doesn't sense to her.

It raises to her in a point, why was it being shown something she doesn't all too remember? She didn't think she had one. She simply living her own, however, when it came to it, it would make sense in a way, but that leads to more, why did it feel familiar? She knew herself that she couldn't remember recalling a place like that, but yet, it feels as she was going through it again, in a technical term. It was like she was recalling something, but empty. It was basically a puzzle, waiting to be solved, but an almost impossible feel to it. Jenny's body only curls a bit, why was she in this state? Why was she being shown this? However, the flash grows bright, meaning it simply wasn't done.

There was only a _bit more_ to show.

~Change~

Mike could never believe it. After all the shit he had to go through, he knew it, he was probably gonna get fired. The Manager, out of _all_ people on this planet, it was him. The Manager, _how_? How did the Manager figure they would be here? It was like he was a magnet of trouble. Mike swore so much, but under his breath, on lay to cough pretty harshly, which lead the car to shake a bit before stopping quickly, which made Mike think the Manager was a bit too mad for his taste.

"Well, are you okay, now?" The Manager asked again, while not putting much of his head to look at Mike himself.

Mike sneers the comment off, "I don't know, look at Jenny." Mike told back as he didn't want to talk really right now since, in a few moments, he very much could be out of the job.

"I've seen her..." He sighs deeply, though, Mike doesn't know if that was a disappointment or sadness, probably the first, as the Manager waves a hand that Mike could see, "I...suppose you know a bit of that place..." The Manager calls to Mike as something that he wants to know.

Mike almost attempting to lecture the Manager on it, though, he decided to play a bit safe, "No, not really. The place was abandoned, though at least a left behind animatronic, you know?"

"Mike...you don't have to lie. I know they are still there." A confession that made Mike's curiously rise, "Wait, you knew? Then...okay, what?" Mike confusion rose, how did the Manager also know they were there, to be rot? Why? When? Ugh, these questions. Mike held his head as it was about to explode with questions, though, his head still hurt from whatever, maybe he hit the floor when he was having that weird dream thing?

"Truth is Mike, there was...a deal of some sorts..." Mike listened in, this was something to note, "Though I can't tell who exactly deal it, it isn't who you think." Mike groaned, of course, he won't exactly fill in the details, not with a demon bear still on the loose, probably waiting for both Mike and Jeremy to show up, though, can he be watching from all over here?

"The deal was to keep them alive, not scrap them, and in exchange, I'll be able to keep my living..." The Manager's tone has softened' making it to the pity kinds of levels.

Which led Mike to roll his eyes, "Seriously? In exchange for those toys, you get to keep your damn job? A bit of a rip off to think about it." Mike tried to put reason to the Manager, but in which, the Manager responds, "You don't understand. If I don't keep this job, it'll be over for me, then who will be able to stop _him_?"

Mike sat back, as well as adjust his ears a bit to hear clearly, doesn't the bear have the power to just leave the place and do whatever the hell he wants? What's stopping the bear? How was this Manager's life stopping him? Then there was a slapped noise, meaning the Manager probably most likely slapped his own mouth, meaning also that he probably said a tad too much in his part, "Sorry, I can't speak further without telling you things I shouldn't."

That wasn't Mike biggest concern, it was there, but Mike shook it off, he had better questions, "Whatever, just tell me, how the HELL did you find me?" Mike's voice rose a bit too high, but that didn't matter to him, he wanted to know how a Manager of a kids place managed to find Mike and Jenny in an old restaurant that was behind time of this year, Mike could hear the Manager sigh in a lot of relief, almost hoping to just smoke to get some relief off of him. Mike waited for an answer as the Manager delivers.

"Okay, I can answer that. Well, it started off with me needing to get out of the place for a bit..." The Manager starts off as Mike was quick to interrupt.

"Wait, I thought you had to manage the place. You know, being a Manager?" Mike crossed his arms.

"That's true. But...well, the place works a bit differently, I have the power to leave the place without consequences, mainly due to how this company works."

Mike shook his head, "So wait, does that mean...?" Mike waited for only a little for Manager to answer.

Which, he does, "Yes. I'm that higher up, Mike."

It couldn't get any worse from there, "You got to be shitting me, so my only hope from the hell hole is on your hands, and that's out of the picture."

"Sadly yes, anyways, back to the question, while getting out there, I decided to visit where you live." Mike wanted to question as well as how he would be able to find his house, then again, the Manager does look up his employees, so it wasn't all too far off, "When I was told that you left off a while ago, I was surprised, I thought you would be home by now." Mike could somewhat understand that, if he were the Manager and wanted to visit an employee, he would presume that his employee would be home, in a very standard way.

"That doesn't really explain how the hell you found me in that hellhole of a place, shit heads."

"Let me get to that part." The Managers patience grows thin.

Mike crossed his arms while putting eyes on Jenny, taking in how badly damaged she was while listening to his boss reasoning, "Anyways, despite what your landlord said towards you not being there, I got into your home anyway..." The Manager paused as Mike's eyes twitch only a little, as he now imagined if his Boss wonders in when at the wrong times.

"HOW?" MIke almost yelled to his boss, and if it weren't for the title, he would be all out lecturing him for how much of a creep move that is.

"Apologies Mike, however, curiously struck, and knowing you, I knew that you all had that with a place I run..."

Mike rolled his eyes hard, "'I run', yay right." Mike still couldn't really believe the Manager would take terms, yet it felt as it didn't surprise him.

"I got in by the window, surprisedly, you had it open." The boss almost mocked Mike's... "idea," however, Mike didn't remember opening any windows, unless...

"...Jeremy..." That was the only other person he thought of, Mr. Fazbear was quick to turn his head and look towards Mike, "You said something?" Mike shook his head quickly, "No, not really, just...continue on."

The Manager looks back to the road, since it wasn't much of a big deal with such little traffic, "Well after that harsh climbing, or just buying a ladder, I were to investigate anything that could help me track you down."

Mike made a fake cough sound, "Why did you, so you can lecture how bad I am?"

The Manager rolled his eyes on the little comments, "As I said, a part of me fears that if you were going the curious root, I was afraid you would have done some digging, and in which...I was a tad too late."

Mike was gonna make a snarky comment on how late he was, but he decided to keep quiet about it, "And so, I noticed that you had a notebook, and it seemed to be used, so I checked it." Shoot, Mike's hand wiggled a little, he completely forgot to bring his notebook, but that's didn't matter much on this spot, "It all comes to the points you make of the pizzeria, and how "strange" the animatronics act, which, we both know why."

Mike only whispered a bit, there wasn't much to comment on that, "And well, you made a note to go to the library, and well-"

Mike made another cough sound, "I think I know where this goes, you asked the librarian."

Mike couldn't see it, but he could feel it, the Manager nods, "Quite yes, she basically told me that I shouldn't do such risks, though, immediately realizes who I was, and tells me all about you, and well, it leads to here."

Mike saw that one coming, with how he was basically working there, she would of remembering Mike as a bit of a special case, "Okay, so that explains that, but how did you find us?"

"I don't know what you were talking about, you were laying in front of the old place, and well, I presume you were just tired, but when I looked at the girl...how wrong was I to believe that how did you manage to...?"

"Sorry, can't really say on that, rather not really," Mike told as his answer, as a groan comes out of the Manager, and Mike couldn't help but smile at this reaction. A bit of payback.

The Manager and Mike didn't say anything for a while, it was growing quiet, minus the car sounds that traffic was making, then the Manager starts up again, "Presumably, _he_ told you that you have to do the rest of the nights, just a guess." It didn't sound much of him guessing, it felt as he already knew that was gonna come up.

Sadly, Mike had an answer to it, with his rubbing his hands around his head, "Yes. He even said that potentially, I'll have to do more if he feels like it, and knowing him, he very much could, it's so bullshit, this job." Mike almost rambled on, though, he almost realized that he was talking to his boss, well, technically at this point. Since the bear itself was pulling most of the strings.

"Sadly, not much I could do, if I just fire you there, I'm gonna get _fired_ too, and that's not happening." Mike didn't pay too much attention to what his boss had to say, he only simply think how the hell he is gonna get around this one, he had to get Jeremy out of there, knowing it, he may not be able to make it, with the conditions in stake, he hopes that maybe Jeremy will be able to get out of there, at the very least, he'll like to survive, but with everything happened with the few days, it's very unlikely, still, he still had something in mind, and it wasn't Jeremy.

"It looks like we're almost there." His boss almost announces, and possibly towards the pizzeria, and Mike's eyes widen, he needed to bring Jeremy, and if it's not the case, it'll be far too easy, as well as needed to do something when he gets there, he shook a bit, "W-Wait, what time is it?" It was such a simple question, with the sun leaving, meaning it's somewhere there, almost to the night shift, The Manager grumbles a little, "Around 8:00 P.M." That was decent, he'll need that time.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." Mike requested while looking at the window, his hometown was in sight.

"Well, it's not like we all in a hurry, I suppose I'll take you to where you need, I'm already bringing Jenny to the hospital, do you need to be somewhere?" Mr. Fazbear asked while Mike looked down at Jenny, already reminding what he left behind, "I'll give you directions." Mr. Fazbear actually turn his head a little towards Mike, "What could be so important?"

"Just a few errands."

~Change~

It was coming together, Both of them could feel it, Fox's resistance was so little, Freddy's power seems to have grown quickly after the couples of hours. In presence, one hundred percent definitely. Bonnie almost had to back away, when he used some on the Fox, and in almost instant, the Fox was under control, it'll no longer disobey the Master of all of them, Freddy and Bonnie were both working on the Chicken, and it didn't seem like they will be much resistance. Freddy's eyes have darkened again, meaning that he's in the field to be ready to do the chicken.

"Bonnie, it looks as the Chicken is ready to be properly under control." Freddy announced to Bonnie, and in which, he was ready for.

The Fox coming up, "Of course, I'm very ready to see the disrupting chicken to be royal." Freddy couldn't help but chuckle to Foxy's statement, "I'm glad to hear, why don't we announce it to her, it's all yours Bonnie, we'll be hiding."

Bonnie felt surprised, he didn't think he will be the one to settle the Chicken into the calm. Though he'll take the request for all granted, it still felt a bit weird in ways. However, he wouldn't dare to disagree, not after earlier, "Okay, Master." He told straight towards Freddy, and beelines to Chica, it was a bit simple to him, simply activate her, greet the "Hello", then bam, Chica is under the right control. But, for a strange reason, it was the idea of it, a bit disturbing, like, it wasn't meant to be.

He didn't want to think about it all too much.

Bonnie went to press the panel to activate her, it was already simple enough, with struggles not being a thing, and memorizing them for an unknown reason pay off. As then, he's at it, and presses the very small button to activate, and waits. The wait itself wasn't too bad, though the stares of his Master made things gain some tension, he needed to focus on impressing Freddy, not worry. Bonnie could feel the force starting to make way into the Chicken. Her eyes opening up, with it instantly landing onto Bonnie.

"B-Bonnie!" Chica's voice was rasp, not being used for some hours now, with her starting to recall what has happened.

Bonnie's face was very neutral, not showing any anger or happiness towards this awakening, however, then make up a fake smile, "Chick-Chica, Hello." He looked around a bit, as she instantly hugs Bonnie.

"It's a miracle! Did somehow the human get you to be back to normal?" The Chicken asks as she looks around to wonder where she is, Bonnie was to respond with a simple yes, a simple yes to lead Chica right into the path his Master and he really wanted her to go.

Though, something comes up, "Yes, He helped me." Those last four words shouldn't have come out. Chica kept the moment for a while, with the lights manning on them, "So, what about Freddy? Is he somewhere else? What about...uh, 'Mike?'" Chica started to ask questions very quickly.

Bonnie stood there, while the Chicken continues on, it was in brief moments, she was gonna get the same treatments, yet, could he stop it? Bonnie then shook his head, why the hell would he? What the hell are these thoughts he was coming up with? He needed to do his job, to please Master Freddy. Bonnie then grabbed Chica again while instead of being surprised or scared, she stares at him, "What are you doing?" In too much of a calm voice.

"Fixing you." Bonnie deadpanned to Chica.

Chica's own optics widen to this, "W-Wait, your...not..."

"He never changed, _chicken_."

Bonnie held his head towards Freddy's direction, while Chica couldn't with Bonnie still pinning her down by surprise, with Freddy and Foxy coming out of the dark corners of the small room, surprisingly working well, "It's time for your big change, little rebel. Why don't you think out what you're about to say?" Freddy warned her while having that all too familiar smile.

Chica then tried to get out of Bonnie's arms on her arms, by forcing them up, however, it as begin, she could feel it, Freddy was starting to invade her mind. A darkness started to rise in her, while her whole body started to jerk, "N-No, B-Bonnie, s-stop this!" Her voice was struggling as well while putting all her focus towards the very ordered bunny.

Bonnie could glare at her, almost in no mood for this, "I'm doing what's right, fixing you."

"H-He isn't fixing anything, h-he's..." Her eyes shutter themselves for a moment before rising again by force, it was getting to it's conquering very easily.

Bonnie continues on his stares, "...He's what? He is a master." Bonnie deadpanned again with him pushing all his might to his force on the chicken.

Chica, while she kept on struggling, "B-Bonnie, he's l-l-lying to you! T-This was the e-exact way h-he's done to you-" She was cut off by her very own voice, " _M-Must...s-serve_..." Her voice cuts back, "B-Bonnie, p-please!"

Bonnie's thoughts come back to the moment he awakens, was it like this? He didn't put too much thought into it when the Fox was being changed, but this chicken was getting its way to prove that, possibly that he had a life before it, yet, a part of him asks why he should really care for it? A rising part, however, tells that there was more to this whole situation that he presumes, the constricting thoughts almost made his grip loosen, as Chica took notice as actually pushed Bonnie out of range and push out, with Freddy's mind control actually losing as well, "Bun _-Bonnie!_ " Freddy's words themselves help Bonnie snap out of it, as he realizes where he's at. With Chica no longer in hands, as she was on the other side, shoot, His Master's control was loosening.

"Fox...y, _grab_ her!"

"Aye." The only necessary word that was needed, with the Fox basically running towards where Chica was, as she only had very little options to counter, she always have seen Foxy run, but never towards one of her own, she could only think of a few options, either try to guard herself against any attack he was gonna make, or actually try to outsmart him, whatever it is, she gonna make a second-quick choice. Though she had to decide, a moment, her mind blanks out.

And that was the very worst time to do such a thing.

Her stance lower itself, and it wasn't known if that was intentional or not, it's, however, fortune that she was tackled by the Fox himself, while being held tight once again, his grip was telling that he will not let go so easily as the bunny, and to the bunny, he was sitting down, not have moved his head at all after his realization. It didn't take long for him to actually be forced to move by the Master himself, or basically being shoved.

Freddy simply glared towards the Chicken, and unlike last time, it was a complete stare, getting back into its process. Chica's purple optics slowly drain only to look at Freddy, but in a blink, Chica looked over to Bonnie, while Bonnie decided to see the scene, both stare at one and another, and in a moment, Chica saw something, she saw something that only true beings can see.

Fear.

After that though, she could feel it, all of her emotions and memories being drained down, after all these years, it was coming to this. She can only hope at this point, hope that Bonnie can snap out of this curse, Bonnie getting help to get his friends back, hope that Foxy can be brought back, she as well, but most important.

Heal from all of this, but it was almost her time up.

Her eyes closed down, while her shaky movements slim down to none, with what seems to be a sign that she was changing, for the worse for others other than Freddy and Foxy. Foxy waited, to see the new and improved, Chica. There will be no more rebels against the Master. No more traitors. It will all be work now, and that's the way it should be. Chica's purple eyes open themselves, and unlike last time, there wasn't that hopeful glow of a traitor, it was cold, cold to know that there was no sign of it, no even jerky movement, as Freddy let goes of her, "Hello... _Master_."

"Hello, Chick-a. Now then, how you feel?" Freddy asked towards the now obeying Chicken.

"Decent. It's clear on what I need to do, stop all Endos from living?"

"Not quite. But very close, now, why don't you wait for me and...the _bunny_ on the stage?" Chica nodded to his request while starting to move away from the scene, while the Fox stands there, almost in the same position he grabbed the robot chicken, "You too, Foxy. Why don't you go back to your cove."

The Fox nods as he swiftly gets out and back to his stage, leaving only the bear and bunny. Tension rises from the middle of them, and slowly move towards the bunny. The bunny's mind was not in the way his Freddy would call, "perfect," Bonnie's shame was on high levels, it was to him, wholly bad for him. Not only did some of the chicken's words were inside his head, but they were also...different. Usually, Bonnie wouldn't take any offense whatsoever. But, they words she sprung out, the fear he felt when the Chicken was getting it to her.

It almost felt wrong, he didn't like this feel whatsoever.

Freddy was to come over to where Bonnie was, and with a not very pleasant look on the face, he looked...disappointed. The face that determines what he feels, even if he could do little on it, he could tell from miles away. Bonnie didn't dare to move much as Freddy was close enough to whisper, "I'm...disappointed in you, _bunny_." Those words should have stunk less since it was sawed coming, yet, these emotions he was feeling, it was...painful, why was it painful? He didn't understand these emotions.

Why was all of this so sudden, yet, familiar?

Freddy couldn't see it as clear, but he could tell a shit of tone on the bunny, he was struggling to know. It almost flinches Freddy, it seems Bonnie was actually...feeling something? Freddy's blue cold eyes widen themselves, it was safe to do so with the Bunny not putting eye contact to him, as well as the others out of the room, but Freddy realized something that couldn't truly be known.

Was his power waring off of Bonnie?

Freddy didn't even want to push more thought into it, but it was important. Wasn't this power limitless? True, his power was still in a work of progress, however, it was strong enough to multiple mind control his minions? He didn't even know there was a time limit to all of this, though, maybe there were reasons behind it, whatever it is, he needed answers, he needed to know where his powers have to stop, and where they can exceed.

He shook his head while staring at the still controlled Bunny, maybe he can reset it. Freddy focuses on the heavily down bunny, trying to restore his normal mindless minion position.

It was blocking him.

Freddy's eyes widen too much, his hands shaking, while he could feel his top hat shaking off with how much he was shaking his own animatronic body, what the hell? Why was his power being blocked, he was miles more powerful than the bunny, how could such a weak being like him resist? Freddy put his hand in his vision, could it also be a limitation, Freddy shook, he really now wanted answers from **him**. But he couldn't, he knew he was still alive somewhere, but right now, he'll probably have to control some of the simple bunny. Still, the bunny himself was still in somewhat control, he decided to play a bit safe on this dying route.

Freddy places his paw of a hand on the shoulder of the bunny, "Bonnie...come now. I ain't all that disappointed," The words capture the bunny's ears with him rising his head while having a bit of a twitchy eye, meaning he was going through a bit of a rollercoaster, "Simply, I just had a bit of a reaction there, come now, I know that your sad that you kinda... _fail_."

Bonnie couldn't really hold up his words, while he stares at his "supposed" Master, when he looks, a different image completely comes through, it wasn't as bright as he presumed, he didn't see all that hailing and all-powerful face. No, he saw what felt like a bit of a loose threat. He had doubts, and the word itself stings but felt a bit right in ways, Bonnie couldn't truly understand, "M-Master, why am I this way?" He asked as appropriate.

Freddy had many ways to answer this, though some are obvious, seem riskier, but more valuable to answer, Freddy still had his very comfortable hand, he had to recall some of these sentences and scenes he created, "Ignore it, Bonnie. These things your feeling, they're trying to make you feel weaker, they're only there to disrupt you, don't let it happen." Bonnie tried to push them down, as he felt them being pushed, yet, oddly, they felt...powerful. They felt as they had been through this, and aren't letting it happen. This led Bonnie in an animatronic screech.

"Bunny! Don't let it happen!" Freddy's words echo towards the bunny's head, in a way, it tried to throat down these things called, "feelings" yet, a powerful source kept it from happening, making a conflict. Bopututted his hands on his head, trying to either help or destroy these emotions. His eyes felt a dark aura, while his movements get jerky, while Freddy used his power to support the more loyal side of Bonnie, "I won't lose you, Bonnie. Your too useful, too good. You need to fight it."

He was doing just that.

The more loyal side was winning, it was pushing down any kind of emotion the Bunny felt was unnecessary, his mind became all too clear to that side, it was regaining, while the force was loosening, making Freddy pop a smile easily, it was gonna be good from here. However, there was a grunt, a grunt that Freddy couldn't unhear, was there _someone_ in this room right now? He turns around to the source, wondering who would dare to do such a thing.

Bonnie, without the support for the short time, was the almost struggling again, wanting to have some of Freddy's help, with the force he had to force out a screech he had to get Freddy's attention again, though he will, he needed it **now**. Bonnie needed to feed them off for the short time his Master wasn't supporting him...but shouldn't he? The emotions, they were giving him doubt again.

Freddy stopped his distraction and looked back to Bonnie, needing to support him again, with his glares going back to the bunny, however, suddenly, a force breaks that bound completely, as he lowers himself, what is this source? And...why did it feel familiar? He tried to recall it, however, there wasn't much time for that, Bonnie was a priory to keep under control.

Freddy didn't realize how long he had to thought about it, it was a tad late for that.

Bonnie "felt" the emotion when he first felt it when he was serving Master Freddy, it was..." pity." And unlike last time, he could _feel_ the reasons behind it, everything that he has done, there was something wrong about it, the fact that he has helped turned the Fox and Chicken under Mas-Freddy's rule. It wasn't right, it wasn't right to take away what the have deserved, yet, aside argues that it was for his Master's choice. But, the word "Master" felt all too loose to Bonnie. He couldn't completely put his finger on it, but it felt all familiar, though he still very much respect his Master, but...he wasn't all too sure, he stood where he was, the emotions were all in his head, it was aware.

Freddy got up to a straight position, "Bonnie, are you all right?" The words could be felt a bit cold, in Bonnie's mind, he never realized that little detail, they were a bit forced, he usually didn't truly mind all too much, but...it had something in it that was...bad about it. No wonders why the emotions try to bring up, yet, shouldn't they belong to weaklings?

He didn't understand all of this, at all.

Still, he didn't want to look disappointed and fail his Master once again, he nods towards him, "Of course Master. I'm all fine."

Yet, the bear didn't look all too convinced on it, "Those words...were you hesitating?" The leader asked towards the now feeling purple animatronic.

Bonnie was making sure he was shaking his head in very ways, all ways that can't be supported by emotions, "N-No, Master. I was just...thinking about what just happened." Technically, it was true. Bonnie still was new to it all, what was this shaking in the insides of him? Was he experiencing something else?

Freddy had his optics a bit on the bunny, while they both stare at one and another, the room itself can feel it was dropping in temperature, while the darkness consumes more light to make the scene more focus onto the both of them, this lead to minutes of them staring at one and another. After that, Freddy nods, "I see. Well, alright, we should get back on stage, it's starting to get to _that_ time."

Bonnie simply put a simple nod, he'll have to deal with it all later, after...stuffing the endo? It didn't seem all too simple, with an idea like that. Bonnie followed Freddy towards what the bear would desire as his location, with the chicken already being there, staring at the two of them, expecting a lot. Bonnie kept on his most neutral face as much as possible, while making his way up the stage.

"Are you prepared for your tasks, _Chica_?" The leader of the now obeying group asks towards the chicken of the band, and to which, she only simply nods to the statement. The bear turns to the bunny next, "What about you, Bu-Bonnie...?"

It was a very quick thing, but yet, Bonnie manage to catch it with his ears of his, or the fact his robotic plugin ears can capture that, the little mistake he made with the little pronunciation of, "Bun-" though felt like a casual mistake, he couldn't fully agree, was it intentional? His Master couldn't have made that kind of mistake. It still confused him, these feelings were a lot more damaging than he thought, he was getting "unnecessary" feelings, and he truly wants to speak out to his Master about it.

Yet, he couldn't.

The bear looks straight, "Hey, why don't you two prepare somethings for we have a little, _fun_ with our endoskeletons. Place some _things_ around it, I won't mind it, since the endos could try to escape from us by leaving the office, though, make sure to note me all of them." Chica easily nods to this, while the Bunny nods to this as well, but only a bit more slowly. Bonnie's head then turns straight towards to where Pirates Cove was, the West hallway. He looked at his Master, and he simply nods, meaning he can put something there. Bonnie was to move his feet more quickly, he looked to his left, to find Chica where ever she wanted to place traps or anything, more likely the kitchen.

He was left to express these unwanted feelings, yet, why were they there? He had never had these before, not within' minutes of this exposure, though, words were to ring deeply after thinking this, " _Bonnie, don't you even remember what happened before you were aware?"_ It was before the chicken lost herself, it was before when she was a rebel, but her words, why were they felt as they were false...

...yet true?

He wanted to know how, but, now, he couldn't really think that right now was to make sure he actually did something, since it could disappoint his master that he didn't really do anything with the chance he was given, the lower his arms down, they were starting to rub each other. His movements continue on, to the middle of the west hallway, he was thinking of slowing down the endo so they can capture it easily, but with what? He'll need something sticky, at least something. He then stuck eyes to the closet, of course! The closet was filled with all kinds of things, cleaning precisely, he could use something in there, "I need something...glue, paint...anything..."

Bonnie took note of all the things inside here, the disorganized arrangements of some items, like how the soaps should be somewhere near the water supply, but it was on the ground, waiting to be scrubbed to death by the floor, though, maybe he could use the sponges, but it's all vague ideas, but it had all potential in them.

Bonnie looked over to the other side if anything was at least was gonna be used in his ideas, he did find a bunch of markers laying around, and they all looked to be used days ago, judging by the mark traces on the walls and floor. He picked one up, just to really judge how much he used it, he started to trace another line on the wall.

" _I wonder if he'll like this._ " Sudden words pop into his head, as he then lets go of the marker and had his hand steady to when that happened, his optics widen while accessing what in hell just happened? Bonnie had to replay that moment.

" _I wonder if he'll like this."_ The words themselves almost scarred him for seeming to very odd reasons, he couldn't express it, but they were all too familiar, like, he has heard of them, it didn't help that it had a similar tone like his, except it was in the much more softer side of tone to itself. But why was he analyzing it? What was it that was getting him all kinds of chills, it was reminding him of the endo.

That was also giving him chills.

He couldn't help but try to ignore it all, it was all distracting him, ever since that little incident, he couldn't understand all that much what was happening, it didn't help that his Master isn't here to support this, yet, it was so easy to tell him why the hell the way he is, yet, why _didn't_ he? He was right there, he would have just whispered quickly, but he didn't. There was still chance, that he would just run to his Master and cry out what was happening.

" _Thank you, Mike. You've helped me."_ Again, those words, it didn't scare him like the last words, but it still did its job, but it was more important of the wording of those, why was he thanking someone he doesn't know? Who at least, he knows? His head was in a bit of a headache, he decided o move out of there and make his way to the main area, maybe his Master can cure him, he led himself to over where the bear was looking over to the cove and took notice of Bonnie's entrance.

"Bu-Bonnie, you seem a bit...out of a loop." Freddy took note of Bonnie's a bit sloppy stance. Freddy had that neutral stance where his arm is where his torso is, with the microphone in hand, but Bonnie had an unstable one, "M-Master, s-something is..."

" _Wrong_?" Freddy finished Bonnie's complete sentence.

That was exactly right, though it could just mean that his Master just read his mind since he was holding still, Bonnie shook it off, that didn't matter, his Master probably read his more desperate thoughts, "I'm not sure, Bonnie. It seems as these are troubling you."

"It's exactly that, please help me remove them, Master."

"There isn't much I can do for you there..." Bonnie's eyes widen in fear, as he was getting bad feelings all over it, but then Freddy smiles, "I can delay them, however."

Bonnie's ear perk down more, "Not to question all much, but how will that help?" Bonnie asked as much of a question, Freddy couldn't help but groan only a little, "We still have a guard to deal with, and with you in this state, it won't go so smoothly, but I can't delay your feelings only a bit, so you can focus on what you need to do, while I'll come with solutions."

All of that already managed to put some calm into the fear, while Bonnie's eyes straighten' into Freddy, "I would...love that." There was still hesitating, and he knew where that was coming from.

Freddy said nothing else as it was felt as a deal was made, Bonnie held still for Freddy's sake, as to with Freddy's magic, or power in this case. After almost a minute, Bonnie could feel it, his emotions were holding back out, slowly making Bonnie feeling empty, and the good kind of empty to him. The way the shutters slowly vanish, while his more conflicted thoughts all become more neutral. Bonnie's eyes were closed to this, but slowly open up, after all, that out, he felt...empty, he didn't feel all those emotions he had before, though inside very deep, he didn't need to worry, simply because it wasn't there.

"Thank you, Master." There wasn't no hesitation in that voice anymore, while Freddy put on a smile, "It will last like this for at least until the Night Guard would be presumably done for, now, onto what you need to do." Freddy commanded almost to Bonnie, and the bunny agrees while walking away from this.

" _Thank you, Mike. You've helped me._ " Those words almost hold not much value anymore, yet, there was the purpose behind them, they still were a curious state for the bunny, but now couldn't even matter to him, at least he knew he will focus with no more thoughts to bother him.

All he needs to know that he will come for the Endo.

~Change~

Both Mike and Mr. Fazbear were in front of what seems to be an old house, though Mike knows what it is, to the Manager, it seems way off, but this is where Mike wanted to be before he had to get to work in a few hours. Mike was knocking at the entrance of the place and was shortly greeted with a concerned Mother, or he presumes. The Mother looked absolutely worried and looked more shocked as Mike was talking to her, and in a blue, she hugs the employee.

In the outside of the car of Mr. Fazbear, Mrs. Fitzgerald was hugging Mike for all her life, "I can't...believe you would do something like that..." She had tears, with Mike holding as much surprise as he could express,

"Really? Come on, the tears aren't worth it, I could simply-"

The mother was quick to deny him, "Stop it, Michael. You have always downplayed yourself, you act like nobody cares for you, it's you being all kinds of wrong..." she had that angry, but the more sad face, she still had tears to get out of her face, and it didn't look in the accident. Mike didn't say anything while taking in all of Ms. Fitzgerald's tears and hugs, and for a part, it felt like a missing piece of him was brought to him, and...he started to embrace it.

"Micheal, you've saved my big boy for reasons that a legit person would, and the girl you saved as well, they have reasons to care for you."

It was hard to say it, "I've been told this already, but...I appreciate it..." Mike told the mother in the most calmest, most in-Mike way possible.

The mother still had her mighty smile, she responds back,"...And I have reasons to care for you, Micheal, you've always been a son to me, the son that always had Jeremy's back, remember the time that you've made bullies back off from Jeremy?"

Mike was to say his reasons on why that happened, but to think about it, he did get mad that they were picking on Jeremy for being a scary cat when they were younger, even back then, Jeremy had his traits now, though many different reasons, they were able to make him act the same way, and he hated to know that.

"I do, and I think it's when I was considering Jeremy being a "friend," and not a guy that just follows me everywhere." Mike recalled as much as he could, while almost giving a bit of a head scratch.

The Mother nodding, "It's a bit of a shame that you had to move away during such a...well, "interesting" time, well, at the very least, you decided to move back." She looked to hesitate in some lines, and Mike could directly see why, and he couldn't truly blame her with the way he acts when it's mentioned. Mike held out a hand, "Okay, I see your point. I'm here now, and well, here for Jeremy." Mike didn't like the words that are just coming out of his mouth, but they were important, with her mother looking to feel the same.

"He has been patched up as best as I could, though you'll have to be a bit more careful around him, they're injuries that pretty... _bad._ I understand why he had to be taken here, but...after if you get out of that... _place._ I'll be waiting near and get my boy and take him to medical help." Every word was pretty bad to Mike's ears if Jeremy had to be careful around, he's gonna have tough luck, he knew himself that it was gonna be one hell of a night. Also, the one that Jeremy was gonna need medical help, was probably even worse, it got to Mike that maybe he wasn't fast enough, that his injuries might get to Jeremy all through his life, Mike's eyes tear themselves up, getting Mike to the more sorrow side, being too noticeable with Ms. Fitzgerald seeing them all, she begins to pat Mike to spots he prefers.

"It's alright, he's here now, is he? He's fine." Fitzgerald mumbled to Mike, while Mike nods.

"Y-Yay. I'm just...w-worried that this might a-affect him, he's a friend, a friend that takes up my shit, and deals with it. G-God..."

Fitzgerald said none for a short time while taking in all of Mike's rejecting talks. After a while, Mike slowly calms down, and Mike slowly lower himself, "We'll need to get going now, want to be prepared, you know?" Mike started to have the familiar tone of his voice. Mike already was getting over it, everything repeated what he has done, and he wasn't gonna stop here, Fitzgerald looked only a little surprised, but she nods, "It's best to see if he's truly stable enough..."

Mike didn't say anymore and started to walk with the Mother of Jeremy. Both had some hesitating with their walks, and both can tell. Fitzgerald didn't admit to Mike that she didn't see how well Jeremy is, it's been two whole hours of seeing him, since she had to be working, so it was worrying if he tried anything. Mike just needed Jeremy to at least be in shape to close doors, since he can handle the rest...or he presumes. He crossed his arms as they both were making to where he presumes to be.

Only for him to not be where he's supposed to be.

The natural reaction to both of them was a bit of panic, Ms. Fitzgerald started to search eagerly, "Jeremy! Jeremy, where are you?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked to anywhere he could be. Mike started to search as well, wherein hell could he be?

"Shit! Where is he? How could you lose him?" Mike asked desperately to the mother of her child, and in which she gives a more angered, yet very concerned face.

"I didn't lose him, he's was right here, where I told him to be!"

Mike shook his head, "Then, he must...shit, he could have gone..."

Ms. Fitzgerald looked at Mike, "Look where?"

A figure enters the room pretty quickly, "H-Huh, you...called?"

Both turned to the voice who said that, yet it was the voice that belonged only to Jeremy, where he was standing in front of the kitchen, he had a bowl in his hands, but it was gonna be dropped by Ms. Fitzgerald herself, her hugging her boy, "Jeremy, baby! There you are..." she sighs as she held in, as Jeremy groaned a bit, "Mom...you made me drop the bowl..."

"That's not the point! Why are you not on the couch resting?" Her mother demanded as she had her foot down hard.

Jeremy rubbed a bit of his back head, "I-I felt good a-and well...I was hungry, so...I-I made c-cereal..." Jeremy almost had a defeated voice, while looking more down than ever.

His mother quickly clasps her hands, "Oh Jeremy, I'm so sorry...but just because you feel good now, doesn't mean you should be roaming around without my consent, especially if you're in the state you are now!" Jeremy only held more of a scarred face, only to put eyes on Mike himself, who already lightens' up.

"M-Mike! There you are...I've been looking for y-you..." Jeremy put eyes on Mike, while Mike tried to act calm as possible, "Huh? You were?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I...wanted to know where you w-were, but...you were nowhere here...w-where did you go?" Jeremy asked while looking down at his bowl.

Mike's eyes widening a bit, as he still tried to keep his calmness, "I-I was just...buying some stuff, and well, was discussing what I should have gotten for you...and got some more crap...and stuff..."

Jeremy held a face, like he was analyzing Mike's face, almost...judging, though he held the blanket tight and kept his face in a nice shape, "O-Okay...I was just..wondering..." Jeremy held his blanket that he had wrapped around him safe, while Mike's heart rate drops, and he sighs with his eyes closed. Jeremy then kept on his concerned look, "Is it almost time?" Jeremy's mother asked Mike, while Mike knew he had to answer that question, with only a nod.

Jeremy and his mom only can look down on this, they knew that Freddy was capable of many things, and resisting to go to this job wasn't an option. Still, it worried them, and Mike could absolutely not blame them whatsoever, still, a job needs to be done, and sadly, Jeremy was gonna have to take another unnecessary bullet. Ms. Fitzgerald looked to Mike, "Micheal, if you don't mind, I'll have a small talk with my boy." To that, Mike nods.

"Sure, just...make sure not to take so much time," The mother nods as Mike started to walk away, but not before looking back to see both of them starting to whisper things, curiously hits, but he knew he should back off.

He learns that just now, out of all times.

Mike closed the door behind him, to see a man that was on his phone, probably chatting how Mike will die, Mike shook his head while leaning on the wall of the house, of course the Manager isn't as bad as his mind makes it out to be, but there was still very much a lot of questions that haven't been answered, and he knew that he'll have to wait or die for. What did the Manager mean when he gets fired, it'll be all over? Did "fire" mean a whole new definition Mike wasn't aware of? Mike could only guess at where he's at.

After some time, finally, Jeremy comes out, and him alone. Jeremy already took eyes on Mike and had a more serious face on, Mike held the same. Before Mike started to walk to the car, with Jeremy following shortly, "So...am I gonna have to drive?" Jeremy questions, but Mike could hear some tone that it makes it that Jeremy almost didn't want to do it.

Mike shook his head, "No, we actually had a bit of a...important figure to get us to where the pizzeria is." Mike almost shook off, while he did had a bit more of an uneasy voice to back it up, he points toward a bit more of the fancy side of a small car. Jeremy took a glance and took look at the driver of the car, with the outfit and everything, he seemed important. Though in a way, the guy was in some familiar territory, but there was nothing in his mind to back it up.

The driver himself took notice of the man, and looks back at the phone of his, before ending it. He uses a button to slid down the window, to take a glance at the man, his eyes stare at him with full ease. Jeremy got an uneasy face from this little stare, and the Man pushed his head to Mike, "Why are we picking him up?"

Mike looked a bit surprised, the Manager's tone seems only a bit harsh, but he didn't all too well showed it, he had his arms in a guarded position, Mike decided to do the same tone, "You have a problem with it?"

"I do. Why are you taking him with you? He can't go, he's banned." The Manager argues, and to Mike, it was useless, since he was basically forced to come.

Mike shook his head, "He has to come, especially what Fazf-bear said to him last night."

Mr. Fazbear then had the most disgusted face, not in the way Mike could think of, The Manager deadpans, "What do you mean, 'Last Night?'" The Manager's fist was there, while Mike groaned a bit, looks like explaining was needed.

"I'll explain why he is needed, come along Jeremy." Mike held a hand to Jeremy, and which Jeremy takes it while having the most depressed face. Both of them got in, from one side. Mike got in without much problem, however, Jeremy had the most unreadable face, he looks towards the women that seem to badly bruise, as well as laying supposedly unconscious.

"M-Mike? W-Why is t-there...?"

Mike forgot, he held as much as he could from the anger of this whole mess he made, he's really gonna have to explain a lot, in this short trip to the pizzeria, "She got in a really bad...accident, Jeremy. The guy is gonna take her to the hospital." Mike attempted to convince Jeremy, while still having the most disgusted face out there, Jeremy held his lips to a low standard, before simply nodding, just like that. It looked like he wanted to say more, but decided not to, Mike knew that was gonna come back.

Both of them took a seat, with Mike being in the middle, and Jeremy being the most corner of the corner of the car, away from the girl, the car stays still for a while, and the Manager turns to both of them, "So Mike, care to explain?"

Mike held an eyebrow, "Well, why don't you go? We're in a bit of a schedule, like...Freddy gonna kill me early schedule."

"Mike, there' still a few hours, and besides, do you not consider that you're bringing someone with you without my full consent? I'm sure you have some explaining to do why your bring... _him_." The last word almost had some venom in it, which was getting into some of Mike's blood, Mike could easily just get out of the car and walk there...but he knew that he'll still have to explain the circumstances on the situation, anyway. These types of things he's gonna have to explain, he hated it.

But from everything that has happened, he only had himself to blame.

He sighs, while looking around him, he sees a very scarred Jeremy, a badly crushed Jenny, who could potentially be in bad injury for her life, while a Manager that wanted his questions answered. Mike owned him after all this...sorta.

"Alright, Err...it started when..."

~Change towards somewhere~

 _It wasn't all too over, however, instead of the vision of the mother's point of view, the whole place seemed to be bigger, it was basically felt a height shrank has happened, but unlike it all, it seemed clear that the vision was brought over to someone smaller. The flash showed it was in front of the bear, who was basically giving his smile all he could, the smile that the vision jumped all over, it didn't seem all too...off since the true nature of the animatronics to the outside of the flash seems clear._

 _"Is E- **EVERYONE** having a good time? Well?" The bear asks for everyone in his small little circle, and the reaction was clear._

 _Happiness to be here._

 _"V-Very **GOOD**!"_

 _It was almost like that._

 _Supposedly, "Little Jenny" was having much as fun as the boy next to him, excitement was filled in the empty space, if there was any at all. The sight of the bear seemed to be such a delight to see in seen of an older version of supposed "Freddy," or at least to the Little Jenny. The small girl kept on cheering the bear itself before the bear started to turn around, "Sorry **KIDS** , we need to have a **BREAK**!" The bear stares towards the stage where the Chicken and Bunny were getting himself on stage, somewhat the kids started to follow, but the employee stops that from happening._

 _"Sorry kids, the bear needs a rest, why don't you go the arcade room for a change, he'll be back." The bearded man asked of them, the top which they groan, one complains._

 _"I want to play with Freddy, I want to!"_

 _The employee shakes his head towards this reaction, "Sorry kiddo, they need to set up for the next show, stay tuned." The employee advised as he stands in front of them, being a wall to them. The kids almost had no choice to this, with them almost being a group to this, there were other kids in the building, though they almost felt irrelevant._

 _"I really want to play...with them..." The little boy of the group asks while having his hands in such a cupped position, the other little boy shook his head at such an angle._

 _"We...can always play some games..." The slightly bigger boy with glasses told the boy that wanted the attention, with him starring back at the glasses._

 _"Freddy is way more interesting, way more! Games have rules!"_

 _"So does the place...we can't be on stage with them..."_

 _The girl of the group had a smile the whole time, "I don't mind, at the very least, it'll get your mind off it." Though however, the boys ignore her to argue with one and another, she simply rolls eyes, not doing much about the situation that was folding._

 _Little Jenny stares at both of them, the boys arguing back, with her having a bit of a confusion, she rolls her head, "I like to play with the bears too, I also like games."_

 _Both boys put their attention on the girl, who suddenly was in their image as of right now, "Who are you? I've never invited you!" The more attention wanting child told Little Jenny, with her sudden curiously switching over to more angered side._

 _Little Jenny almost immediately had her emotions rise from this, she had her hand raised to the boy, "I am not, but I like the bear!"_

 _The boy himself crossed his arms, "It's my bear, you can't have him!"_

 _"Technically, he isn't yours." The boy with the most normal clothing spoke out, and the girl backs it up, "That's right. It's your birthday, but at least all of us like to have fun with Freddy."_

 _"I like to play with the bear too!" Little Jenny lectured almost to the boy, who was readying to fire back._

 _"I don't care! My birthday, get your own bear!"_

 _"He is only one!"_

 _However, before they could be any more noise, "Hey! Stay quiet, they're people around here!" It was sudden that her Mother was to call out on Little Jenny and the birthday boy's projecting. Both of them stood a bit quiet, before the boy that had glasses stands up to this._

 _"Why don't we just wait, play games, I'm sure...Freddy wouldn't like us to be this way, especially...you know..." The boy told them both while looking at the closed stage, The birthday boy looked at his "friend," before having to sigh._

 _"Fine, guess...I can share." The birthday boy almost spits out with his tongue out, with his stare being very much to Little Jenny, "...But only because my friend asked me to! Only once, once!" The Birthday Boy glares at her, while she holds her tongue out to him too. Both boys started to head out their way towards the arcade section, with her being left with starting to go different directions kids. Little Jenny was to feel a bit lonely so quickly, she considers going back to her mother to keep her company until Freddy and his gang was ready to play again. Though she decided to play some games for the meantime, she skips over to her mother for some money, and quick, she does for two dollars._

 _She skips over to the arcade section, with almost familiar games, sample games of "PAC-MAN," "SUPER MARIO BROS." And other familiar games, though however, there seems to be a decent of original games, games created by this single place, "Freddy Fazbear Run," "Pizza Cruisin'," and a lot more forgettable games that Little Jenny couldn't get her eyes off of, it was almost heaven to her, all these games were filling her head with such thoughts._

 _Which games should be played first?_

 _She stares at more of the generic games, she could try one of them, she jumps over to where "Freddy Fazbear Run" was and knew how to play some money in it, however, she presumes. There doesn't seem to be a slot for a dollar, she tries by looking around the whole machine, looking for any open slots. She stares at the machine like it was crazy. She started to try to shove the money inside the coin slot, "Accept my money, please!"_

 _Little Jenny mumbles to herself, while having her arms lower and lower, maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to come here, maybe it was the wrong idea to come here, the machines wouldn't accept her money. Her feet started to turn around, and the direction where her mother is._

 _"Silly Girl, that's not how you insert money."_

 _Little Jenny immediately turned around to the not familiar voice, it was a man, a tall one, In fact, he seemed to have a more professional look, despite not looking he works here, he had that smile that can see when they look or feel confident. His hands tug in deeply in the pockets of his pants, while his face was sharp to Little Jenny, and in which, she responds with a bit of a worrisome face, her mother told her to stay quiet to people she doesn't know, as the man comes closer._

 _"Now, now, let me see the dollar, I'll show you how to get this dollar into your game." The man spoke in a very polite and nice voice, while Little Jenny he some doubts, though small._

 _"Mommy told me to stay away from...strangers."_

 _"Can't be a stranger if I'm a friend that can help." The man counters towards Little Jenny's logic, "Come on, won't hurt to show you how to get to play your games."_

 _Little Jenny had her little hands somewhat in a position that can be taken easily, however, the Man stood still from that, while he kept on looking down, since Little Jenny's mind wasn't experiencing enough to know how to handle this, she gives in, and slowly was holding a dollar towards the more smiling man, and in which, he takes._

 _"Follow me."_

 _Was the simple words of the man, and Little Jenny easily does. Little Jenny follows the man very closely while giving her head towards up ahead, the man takes some turns from the arcade games. While still having some of that uneasy feeling, but they were a bit squashed with Little Jenny's more positive feelings, since the man didn't look all too bad, and wasn't leading to anywhere dark. The man simply holds the dollar in a way Little Jenny couldn't completely grasp, in a way that can't be taken so easily, the man leads her together with another machine that didn't have a screen to it, it seemed more standardized._

 _"This is a machine that can get you to play games, did you know?" The man asks towards Little Jenny, and she simply shook her head, "Well now, why don't I show you how it works." He smiles to Little Jenny, if she were any older, it could come off as creepy, but she simply couldn't understand the grasp of that, so she smiles back at it. The man places Little Jenny's dollar towards a slip on the machine, and the machine started to light up, light up a glow, Little Jenny's inexperienced eyes were enhanced by the colors the machine was giving._

 _Soon or later, the machine then started to ring out some gold coins. The man simply picks up the very shiny coins, and Little Jenny was almost blown away, gone was that one dollar bill, now it transformed into four gold coins, and it seemed to have a bear on them, and there was only one bear in mind, though the name should be obvious. The man had the smirk, and rightfully so, having to exchange it._

 _"There you go, the shiny coins you see? It's for the games you are about to play." The man said as if it was a thing to witness, and to Little Jenny, it was almost mind-blowing, with little ways to try to connect it all, the man's smile was almost too friendly._

 _"Thank you so much, Mister. Thank you!" Little Jenny yelled out to her lungs, jumping if she could, while having her hands out for the coins, and the man does simply that, with no argument. The adult moved his arms to the hips of his while keeping the familiar smile._

 _"No problem."_

 _Little Jenny ran off immediately, almost rushing around the halls with kids, some yelled, though no attention was made to them, Little Jenny's eyes flew to the games she actually looked up to, with her being back to where she started, her arms ready to place the special coins to the arcade machine. One of her fingers touched the coin, and slowly started to grab it with ease, the machine to her, happily accepts the coin, and the game glows bright, her eyes grew towards the screen. The game had a simple 'Start" on the screen._

 _"Oooohhhh, so pretty..." Little Jenny almost bluster over the graphics of the game, despite how very simple they were, she doesn't seem many of them, so to her inexperienced mind, it was very pretty. Her head keeps on boggling up and down, playing the game in some intensity, despite how simple the game comes to be. It's however, the figure behind her was staring at it all._

 _All of it._

 _"Hey there."_

 _Little Jenny realized it a bit too early, but there wasn't such a thing to Little Jenny, she turns instantly away from the game, it was the man, the man that helped him. The man has ever, had that friendly stance, smile, everything that can scream predator, but isn't to Little Jenny, or presumed at all. Little Jenny looked at the man, the man looked only slightly down, and Little Jenny took that little detail right in the middle of her head._

 _"What's wrong, Mister?" Little Jenny asked towards the man, whose smile was draining away, his arms lowered themselves, his eyes meet Little Jennys._

 _"I hate to ask favors...but, well, can you help me with something?"_

 _Little Jenny had such expectations, while her arms wave up towards the man, almost demanding, "I'll help, I'll help!" Little Jenny offered while she was getting closer to him. The man's more saddening face was getting to her. The man's mouth stays where it was._

 _"Can you help me get it back, from... **him**?"_

 _Little Jenny was a bit confused on that requested, she pushes her confused face, "Huh?"_

 _The man looked a tad confused, "Oh, did you know? The bear?" The man asked._

 _"Bear?" Little Jenny asked, before starting to realize more of what that meant, "Mr. Freddy?" Little Jenny then guessed, as well as getting more confused as ever, what from Freddy?_

 _The man only shook his head towards the little-assumed guess, "No no, I'm talking about the...more of a special kind of bear, a brother of his." The man's way of speaking to her was getting more interesting, it was sparking to her, a special kind of version of the bear? This is surprisedly interesting news to her._

 _Her interested skyrocket when heard of this, "As well as having to find him, you'll get special prizes if you do..."_

 _"Oh oh! Please tell me, please tell me how to find-" She almost finished her sentence with a bang of a voice, but the man was quick to cover it, his arms of her mouth. Seeing as some kids looked over to where they were, they were starting to have some interest in what they were saying, the man had a more of a frown._

 _"You gotta keep quiet about it, do you want others to get to it first?"_

 _Little Jenny shook her head, she didn't others to beat it to her, she was simply excited to try to find this yellow bear to find. She looked around, to see some people stare at the couple, with the man having the stern face, almost not wanting anyone to know, and she would too, "Alright, listen to what I'm about to say."_

 _Little Jenny listens to it to it all, as a small child would for instructions towards somewhere imaginary, it was almost threatening to anyone older, but the girl listens on, and when she does, she fills her mind with what the man is telling him. The man had the smile on him the whole time, almost liking what he was seeing, he had his knee held down the whole time. His face sterns in the little girls._

 _"You understand?"_

 _Little Jenny's face brightens, "I do, I do!"_

 _The man held Little Jenny's mouth, "Don't be loud, now, you know where that is, right?"_

 _"Yes, I do..." She tried to keep her excitement little._

 _"Good, let me know once you found him." His smile couldn't get any warmer some._

 _Little Jenny took off like no tomorrow, almost avoiding everyone that stood in way of her path that she was leading for herself, and more towards the hallways that didn't look it wants to be occupied by anyone, but she was the one to enter it, almost no fear in sight, though, the light support of the hallway wasn't near as strong as it was in the main hallway, it was in ways, dim._

 _Almost like the man._

 _Little Jenny was to continue around her way around the dim hallways, almost confusing, it's, however, she didn't realize that things were gonna change, that her little secret of the man wasn't so secret, and the ignorance of her mother's call, both things were to collab._

 _It wasn't gonna be good, at least, at this rate._

~Outside of the Flash~

Jenny was conflicted in all sorts she didn't know she would feel towards this, on one hand, it almost seems forgotten, a forgotten memory that has no right to be forgotten, the man screamed trouble, yet, the so-called, "Younger Version" of her seems guillable. Yet, why did it seem it should be forgotten, what if it's fake? What if that it was simply a scam to think this way? Jenny could wish she could shake her towards this. Jenny couldn't truly accept what's right, or wrong.

Jenny could wish to move, it was getting to the more dark territory, yet, she's forced. Forced to watch this whole dreaded thing, it was almost getting to some territory that she didn't want to. Yet, the same curiosity came to recuse and was convincing her to watch it, was there a reason? Most likely, though probably reasons she didn't want to step on.

From everything, she was switching over her younger self and her younger mother. For odd reasons, the Mother thoughts were loud, and...familiar? It was reminding of some ways of the employer, the employer that she decided to go with, as well as help out in a situation she knew she should of a step back. Yet, why did she? He was nice, she knew that, he wasn't going out of his way to being the meanest, yet, he was willing to take risks, if she weren't feeling the way she was to him, she would of 100% tell on him, and it would be believable, it was seen as cruel, despite it being on the bunny.

But of the bunny?

The bunny was interesting, the purple one, she almost never pays attention what happened with that bunny, it didn't seem needed, since he was almost never a bother, _almost._ The one time was when he "malfunctioned," and was messing with a birthday's kid cake, but, now what was she seeing, did that mean the Bunny was purposely doing that, was he doing it for attention?

" _Bonnie...how is he?_ "

The words ring into Jenny's open mind, the blue bunny, he was a concern for the bunny, though, from Mike's action, he stopped caring much about that. It then leads to Mike, how long did Mike know of this? From Mike's actions, it seemed Mike needed to do something with the Bunny, and yet, the only things were the fur being clean, nothing else. Of course, from the incident, it would just be that, but Mike was directly the cause of that, so what did he need?

It's questions like this that lead to now.

Jenny knew that the flash was still playing, and she probably still need to pay mind to it, but it now seems to have more of an interesting turn towards her mindset, she almost took interest what happens, and in a way, she needed to know.

How is this important?

~Change~

"W-Why?"

The Boy didn't understand, of course, he didn't. He shouldn't, the boy with the Bunny and Chicken were in a more desperate measure, after the Human's exit, the boy comes out of it all, and apparently confesses that he has seen most of the scene, and that didn't seem all great. It meant that the boy pays attention to the deactivation of their so-called, "leader," the most reasonable reaction would be the boy's most weirded look.

"We made him go to sleep, BB. He was..." Chica tried to reason with the boy, "...bad. He was hurting us, and he just needed to be calm down..."

BB only looked more hurt from this explanation, "But Mr. Freddy was only playing, he said so himself!"

Bonnie disagrees to this, "BB, he was tricking you, he was trying to drive you away so he can do what he wants~"

"Mr. Freddy wouldn't do that, he wouldn't, he wouldn't!"

It was hard trying to explain it all to the boy, his chip was never upgraded to be more mature, or at least fill in. It left BB to have more of an inexperienced mind, or in more human terms, a child. They had to be careful around him due to this, any bad info would cause to damage him. They didn't need him to know that the human invaded their home and Freddy was using them all, it would cause shatters to BB's mind.

Chica almost wanted to hug BB, "Come on, BB. Let me explain calml~"

"N-No! You made Mr. Freddy hurt, you made Mikey leave! Mikey!"

"BB!" The blue bunny yelled out towards the boy, who was making a run for it, and the bunny follows quickly, but before that.

"Chica, stay here, I'm gonna get BB!"

Chica looked conflicted with this, but she nods, "I'll try to see if I can do anything with _Freddy_ here."

Bonnie knew he should see that coming, but something about having to do with Freddy stings, it really does, he knew where it was, yet, he didn't. He shouldn't care, BB needed to be brought back, and for reasons, he _knew_ he should do, unlike the fake leader. He runs out the door to find the boy, he hears the metal clinging to the right, he runs towards the sound. He uses the metal body of his to make sharp turns, and he does, it seems the boy is a bit faster than thought. He ran towards the still slinging sound, he moves himself to the main area, where all it begins. He looks around the place to find the sight of the boy, he couldn't have gone outside, there was no physical way to get out without rewiring his wires, which poor him, won't be happening.

"Mr. Net! Mr. Net!"

Crud.

He knew this probably, he was looking to see if the human was still there, for the human, he was already gone with the girl, for good reasons. So BB went to the second best, the Puppet. He knew where the dreaded puppet is, if there was one thing the bear was right on the money, it would be the puppet. The puppet was always stricken as a threat to him, and he didn't need Freddy to know. He remembers that night, the deal night. The night that was gonna changed everything.

He didn't want to think about it too much, it was getting worse the more he thought about it.

He carefully made way towards to where the corner would be known as, "The Prize Corner," he uses some of the old, outdated arcade machines. He loosens up movement to see where they were at, Bonnie poked only slightly if his bobbling head towards the corner itself, revealing a small dim light of the dreading figure and BB. BB seemed so innocent compared to the puppet, Bonnie knew that BB had absolutely nothing to hide, he was far from that kind of type, and even if he did, it wouldn't be something groundbreaking, almost never. The puppet was a different story, the puppet would dare to keep such secrets that were valuable to their existences. It was this element that makes trusting the puppet so much riskier than it should.

The puppet's permanent smile seemed to brighten from its mask, it seemed show movements of concern, BB almost oiled down a trail, "Mr. Bonnie and Ms. Chica made Mr. Freddy sleep forever! They made Mikey go away, I hate them, I hate them!"

This was the last thing Bonnie wanted.

It was bad already that Mangle has been gone, making things more complicated as it is, it was worse when humans invaded their homes, it was terrible when Freddy revealed that he has been using them all, but it was only getting worse with BB's feelings being truly hurt, and it's no doubt that the Puppet was gonna only whisper him, even more, lies about them, he just knows it.

The puppet only tilts his head at the boy, while having the most neutral position it can have, while slowly slipping its slender arm over to where BB is, Bonnie's movement only shake themselves, he knew he should do something, he knew he should at least get BB out of there, but...something is telling him not to, let it go and watch. Why? He shouldn't watch, he should get BB out of there from the dreaded puppet. His lays attention towards any weaker movement from the boy.

The Puppet rise a little, making Bonnie's panic rise. His arms rose as well with this, his arms move more forward at the face of BB's face, while BB continues to put out his leftover oil tears. The puppet's slender arms move to BB's face much closer, and Bonnie's robotic reflexes were coming close to actually do something, he kept on questioning why he isn't doing anything, he needed to, he isn't gonna stand around. He jerked his arms to actually move, ready to push him towards BB, he didn't care what the puppet was gonna do when he found out Bonnie found out, he only cared for BB, no emotion was to be displayed to the puppet, only anger.

It's, however, a surprise to both Bonnie and BB, he does only one action to change motivations.

The puppet simply wiped the oil that was spreading on the boy's face. BB didn't make any jerky movements to it, only stare with his very oily eyes, while Bonnie aggressive behavior simply only lower itself. Bonnie's fingers twitch themselves, his movement only barely just stopped towards the puppet's choice to the boy, granted, he still very much doesn't trust any of this, but...with how BB's whiny behavior stopping itself, maybe it was best for him to back down.

"M-Mr...Net?"

The puppet with his white eyes on lay stares at the boy.

BB didn't make much movement, he wasn't scared at all, he could very much trust the puppet, it's just...he's never done this before, in his small memory banks, at least he knows of. BB almost has grown happiness, his arms almost came together, the Puppet slowly rose more out of his box and was making moves, not to him, but towards the room that supposed is 'Pirates Cove," and he uses his slender fingers to wag a finger towards BB, indicating he wants BB to follow him.

BB simply knew this and wary his way towards the puppet, while Bonnie could only simply stare at what has happened, it was simply to the eye, the puppet simply gave a wipe to the boy, and nothing could have been wrong with that. Yet, it still felt off, everything about it, almost like the puppet was prepared for such a thing. It almost felt like a trap desperate to be activated, instincts rose again, he wanted to investigate by spying closely, very much.

His legs were to move again, he started to make way towards the acre where the boy and puppet were just at, Bonnie wasted no time but to go where the Balloon Boy and the Marionette entered that was known as "Kid's Cove." The only thing standing from him and others was a door, a door that looked it didn't want to be opened at all, yet Bonnie slowly did so, slowly moving his hand towards the bar to get the door to push.

"Mr. Net, are you sure? He'll be alright, really?"

The words themselves held Bonnie's hand still, all the sudden, it was noticed to him that they were in apparently talking, his legs stopped from moving any closer to the door, wanting to get the bottom of this, his optics only looked at the door.

"...O-Okay..."

It seems the boy was having a conversation, it didn't seem like it, but the puppet tends to talk very quietly, and in a room like the Kid's Cove, it was almost impossible to hear. The toy's mind lecture itself on the thought alone, did the puppet wanted to talk alone to the boy? Why would he? Did the puppet as suspicions around his surroundings?

Or did the Puppet just knew that he was here?

The blue bunny almost tilted its head at the thought, his arms got to rid itself from the door, almost too busy to take notice of the ongoing conversation that the boy keeps on communicating with.

"He would really do that?!"

Bonnie only held an ear of his and more to the door, his attitude on getting the bottom of this didn't seem all so critical. What was critical is him being hidden from this, and when things go down, he's getting BB in the second anything would dare to happen. It didn't make any sense to him, why would the puppet be doing what he is doing right now? Sure, Bonnie has blamed him for years on many things, yet, Bonnie never done actually anything to him, he had thoughts about it, but he never took them to action.

Still, maybe in some sense, he could see the point of view of the puppet, maybe the puppet simply didn't see trust in anyone. He probably wants nothing to do with any of them, especially probably the bear out of all of them. Yet, he somehow deserved it, still made that deal, still pretty much destroyed their lives.

And now, he's gonna take the chance to ruin BB's mind out of all them, with Mangle not there, he is able to get into the desired room to talk to the boy, Bonnie couldn't get in, or BB could cause a fit to this, and make things much worse, but it feels, even more, worse to leave BB with the dreaded puppet. His mindsets on at least doing something, yet, why didn't his feet move on his own desire?

There weren't many options, he goes forwards.

His hand held in, it was so easy, just push. All he needed to do is stop the puppet from telling any more lies, lies that could stick to BB's mind. Lies that would further intend to separate more and more of the broken family, he stays like this for minutes and minutes. His optics rise themselves, his arms then swing forwards, the door opens very wide. His feet almost trip themselves, but he stops it from happening, his robotic ears perked up, while his arm swings up.

BB and Puppet were very oddly close to each other, which to Bonnie, the reasons were obvious. Bonnie expected some reactions, more likely BB basically scared, however, BB only stare with a smile on his face, like always, but...he was scared, wasn't he? However, none of them actually moved an inch from the slam Bonnie made, their faces remain, their happy ones. It could be sickening to look at, mostly coming from the puppet. Yet, why was BB happy? What did the puppet tell him?

"Hi, Mr. Bonnie!" BB almost said as mostly a big welcome, and Bonnie almost wanted to ask why he said hello, at presumably his worst times. Bonnie didn't, he simply waves.w

The puppet then lowers himself to BB's ear, "Hmmm...Okay!" Presumably, the puppet just whisper something to the boy's ear, and BB comes over to where Bonnie was, and he hugs almost instantly, Bonnie's natural reaction was to back away, but BB insisted on the hug, Bonnie couldn'[t turn him down, it's just that why was BB doing this?

The blue animatronic looks over to where the puppet was, who was simply staring at both of them.

Bonnie had no idea, but the puppet's white eyes that were staring him down, had a bit more of a dim feeling to it, compared, they didn't stick out as much as the things around the puppet. Both of them stares the puppet, with very, very different intentions. Bonnie still could feel the tension that was the meters from him and the slim animatronic. BB then started to wiggle Bonnie.

"Mr. Bonnie, Mr. Bonnie?"

Bonnie immediately puts attention to the boy, "Oh?"

BB very hurt feelings couldn't be seen anywhere in his face, "I'm fine, Mr. Bonnie. Can we help Mr. Freddy?"

Bonnie's optics widen themselves, as his hands were almost down to themselves for BB to grab, Bonnie could do nothing but respond with an "S-Sure?"

BB jumped a bit up and down while continuing to hug Bonnie, while in the innocent way possible. Bonnie, although into it, he had most of his attention towards the puppet, he still had wonders in his own mind of what did the puppet have said towards the boy? And so, why is BB acting the way he is? He knew that BB is incapable of "acting," he has tried, but it was obvious when he did, Bonnie is seeing some general happiness displayed right in front of him.

"Why don't you go a bit ahead, the puppet and I are gonna have to discuss a little..." Bonnie whispered towards the little boy, who was trying so hard not to give any firm in his voice, BB, as the robotic child he is, looks a bit confused.

"Why? Are you gonna make Mr. Net happy?"

"...Something like that." The blue bunny ignored most of the meaning behind those words, as he blindly just nods it off, BB simply jumps a bit while he nods back, he runs ahead, leaving both Bunny and Puppet in the same room, Bonnie could feel the tension was rising, he doesn't like this feeling one bit.

Bonnie and the Marionette do some kind of stare-off, Bonnie's optics lay onto the puppet's white pimples known as eyes to him. Bonnie almost moved most of his limbs over to where the Puppet "floats." The puppet wasn't making much movement, nor having any signs of aggressive stances. He simply floated to where he was, Bonnie had his guard to the maximum. His arms were ready to back down from the Marionette.

Bonnie was then ready to ask, "You knew...didn't you?"

The puppet simply stared at him, not even daring to actually make a movement to respond back to him. The only movement Bonnie could clearly see would be the puppet's slender fingers, which were in a more disrespectful way, tabbing themselves.

"If you knew, why didn't you...?"

Nothing.

"Come on, why didn't you do anything?"

Still nothing, the puppet stares.

"Your seriously gonna act this way, you dreadful..."

Bonnie could only stare with his optics. No other movement could work, only eyes, and the puppet does the same. The room's temperature could be felt dropping to more cold levels or more. The old wind that is trapped within' the pizzeria blows around a bit inside such a small room. If could, Bonnie would sigh deeply and grabbed the puppet for answers, and in which, he doesn't, but does a second best thing.

"Aren't you gonna speak? You know, your small voice? Your small voice on why you didn't do anything? Then and now?" Bonnie almost demanded from the puppet, he steps forward, actually now starting to have more angered feeling towards this.

The puppet actually does something.

The puppet's own head turns itself more downwards, with Bonnie's step slow themselves down, Bonnie himself slow himself down. The puppet's head was getting lower and lower. Almost to points where it was impossible for a normal human to do such a head movement. Bonnie's pity wasn't shown in the face, though almost hard to, more emotionally, Bonnie didn't really expect a movement of this from a puppet who traded off lives of theirs. He expected a puppet who easily accepts such a thing and thinks that they should all too.

Bonnie didn't _know_ how to react.

Still, he still very much doubts everything about this, and he knew one thing, the puppet wasn't gonna say all that much, sure, he's inside a room with him now, but it didn't seem likely still that he was gonna get anything from this, not after the behavior the puppet was showing. At best, he knew he should just leave, while he is feeling the "pity," it's not all much, he still very much did all the wrong things he did what he did, Bonnie was to turn his head against the puppet. He started to move away the head of his and more away from the puppet, he could feel them, some sounds coming from the puppet, possibly to make him stay, but Bonnie ignored them, he did what he could, though poorly, he didn't really have the patience for the act the puppet was doing.

Bonnie mostly was ready at the door, to meet with the child, he was ready to never look at the puppet again if BB was ready to share what the lies the puppet shared him, he couldn't forgive or forget what the Marionette has done to their lives, despite its actions, he just _couldn't_. It still pretty much plays in his mind how much the puppet has done, and not the _right_ kind of done. Any noise was nothing, Bonnie was making his leave...

" _I'm sorry..."_

The words themselves almost surprised Bonnie, Bonnie's head immediately turns itself, finding the Puppet's head towards itself, whose eyes were dim, his body was lower itself, Bonnie's mind played the words, almost too high levels, Bonnie's fingers slowly clutch themselves, all of them to make a fist.

"You really think..." Bonnie's optics widen themselves, his body shakes, "...that **SORRY** is gonna cut it?"

The puppet didn't flinch at all that much, it's however, still there. His white eyes could only look down, they smile didn't seem so genuine. Bonnie's anger arises to this, he couldn't believe what he just said.

"You **RUIN** us! You **RUIN** the lives we used to have! **HOW** could you think I would forgive you? **HUH**?"

The puppet says nothing, his body lowers itself even further, oil was coming off its eyes, though it tries to hide it, Bonnie could see them clearly, and he isn't liking it one bit, "Don't **EVEN** try to get me to **FEEL** sorry for **YOU**!"

Bonnie could only think to leave, it was worse now, he embraces it. He didn't care, he didn't even want to look at the dreaded puppet, he suddenly remembers how he felt around him, he knew exactly why he isn't near him. All for good reason, at least in his mind. The puppet always says things get others to do what they want, the puppet was trying to soften Bonnie, that seemed right.

Bonnie moved away, he should of just leave, they puppet was only gonna try to convince him to give up his feelings, more reasons to get angry with him. He is _now_ gonna try to get BB to at least "discuss" what the puppet said. Bonnie made every move to try to ignore anything else the Marionette would try to say.

As Bonnie leaves, it leaves the Marionette, alone in Pirates Cove, almost letting him able to cry himself. The puppet uses his slender fingers to try to wipe its oil. He should have seen it coming, yet, it still hurts. He wanted forgiveness, forgiveness to forgive his actions towards _that_ night. He didn't truly mean to, the bear had forced him, and because of it, after all these years, the bunny and bear were all against him, they pretty much limited what he could do, he never did anything back, he didn't want to risk completely destroying their family.

" _Chica, he was nuts! He helped us only at the times we could of handle ourselves! Believing him in imaginary tales is only gonna bite us_!"

It wasn't his intent to start up what he did, it's however, his fault for getting them into the situation where they were, but he never. Intend of hurting them. It's coming to the point of Bonnie almost having zero trusts with him, it's pretty much the opposite with Freddy however, he still believed in him, even with everything happening, he still on thrive to keep things going.

It was like that until recently.

He knew about it, not actually Freddy in control. Freddy lost a long battle against _something_ that was within' his drive. He wasn't gone, but...from the looks of what just happened to him.

He could just be.

The Puppet still would go back, he would have to stay strong, he needed to be, the boy trusted him, Chica did. Mangle almost didn't know what to think of it, and to the puppet, it was probably for the best. Still, he'll have to stay low for a while, at least for the bunny's sake. They're gonna be in there for a few hours, and see the results. Him? He already knows what it's gonna happen, with them pressing _that_ button. He could tell them, but he knew Bonnie would just drag him away, and he knows he shouldn't do a thing about it.

The puppet opens the door by himself and sees both of them are gone. They are already back to where Freddy was. He simply started to he'd back to his box. He slowly opens his lid and was ready to slide in, however, a note was inside of his box, it wasn't likely to be there already, it was recent, he could tell. With not much to do other than sit inside his box, he slowly got the note with his slender hands.

" _Meet us inside the office when Freddy is fixed, I know you'll be watching. - You already know."_

The Puppet only stares at it with one single very small emotion, surprise. Did Bonnie just offer to meet his family in the office, or did he know something he knows? The puppet could stare at it with its emotion, he kept on doing so, and then he stares where he predicts Bonnie and BB went to, the same room the humans were. The Marionette almost felt something, something that felt was forgotten behind, not even BB fought it up all that much, he stares.

 _Hope_.

 **A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger to a decent amount of things, but it won't be long until I upload the next chapter to get right back at them...to make more cliffhangers...stories, right?**

 **A few things to say about this whole story, a whole 100K word fic has been surfaced, and I just wanna say to those who followed and favorited the story, thank you. THANK YOU! I wanna thank you for all my heart how much these means to me, this story was originally just gonna be 30k words and such, you know, a short story on Mike and his adventure, I was expecting only just a few favorites and such, but I didn't realize that people reviewed to say they really like the idea of the story, I was almost amazed, and I started to gain more and more ideas on this fic, and they don't stop coming right now! How to get this story fleshed? I have a decent idea, an idea that _will_ be expanded on and to is loved. I truly do want to make this story an enjoyable one, I do really hope to get to those areas.**

 **Okay, okay, enough talk on that, but still, I would still like to thank every person who favorited and followed, _that_ is what motivates me, I will make this story complete, and in good ways. Though, would you like to see the ways things go, or do you not like where this is going? Reviews are key! I'll see ya in the next!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Clash

**A/N: "Right around the corner." *Takes a few weeks to get it out* Silly me, thinking I'll get it out that quick, rewrites you little...crap thing. On a related thing, oh my freaking god, finally, the 4th Night is here! To be perfectly honest, it really should have been chapters ago, but you know, problems had to happen. Oh well, it's here now, right?**

 **Another thing to note, I thought that splitting the chapters were gonna make these small, but apparently, this night _needed_ a lot more than that, so in the result, this chapter is now the biggest chapter to date, unless I make an even longer night next time. (Which could happen!)**

 **EDIT: Hey, when you finish this chapter, I have a request for at the ending Author Note, it's the type if you want to influence the story if you want!**

 **[Disclaimer: FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's) does not belong to me, at ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I'm just borrowing his characters.]**

 **So please, enjoy this chapter.**

He wasn't ready, and this implies to both of them.

After the explaining, the Manager's reactions were noted, he made many obvious ones, however, he knew he couldn't do anything, so Mike and Jeremy's car ride started easily, it isn't a very long car ride, yet, it felt almost like it did. They had to go to a few more places, or likely, Mike basically going to some places he felt he needed to go. At the very least, Jeremy was willing to pay for some of the stuff, it was simple things really, a flashlight, don't know whenever it was going to happen again. A bunch of tools to stuff in pockets, it was something Mike knew that he was gonna do, a way or another way. And for both of them, a drink of some sorts. Mike was into beer and that sort of thing, however, due to recent events, he simply stopped, but it wasn't easy with them being addictive and all to it, but he managed through it, though, sometimes he wishes he could drink them without guilt, since with these few days, he could use one. Jeremy got water, a simple choice, Mike got a soda to get his levels up, since he hasn't slept all much, and it shows.

"M-Mike, you don't look so...uhhh...a-awake..." Jeremy commented on Mike's more tilted head appearance, and simply like that, Mike dismisses it, with a wave from Jeremy.

"I'm fine. I only slept for hour...or two," He wasn't lying, he only slept during the time he was captured, but it was short lived when he kept on reminding himself where he was at the time, though, he didn't want to think about it all too much.

This didn't stop Jeremy from worrying, "S-Still...M-Mike, are you sure-"

"I'm sure, Jeremy. It's ain't like I'm going to sleep right in the middle of the job." Mike interrupted with a yawn and statement, he looks a bit away to the countless buildings that were in the side of his window, basically going into a more self-state.

Jeremy could only hold himself a bit, he looked forward, it was pretty much a no way out of this, however, he knew he shouldn't truly act this way. It still worried him, all of this, after his small vision of his memory, and memory he couldn't recall, he just wasn't sure he see in his memories are true. It didn't help that he knew that Mike wasn't spilling all truth whatsoever, he could tell by now, Mike didn't truly go to the store, however, he didn't know _where_ he would have gone. Yet, it screams where he could have gone, places to get him better?

"Hey, we're almost here."

Jeremy moved his head forwards, looking at who made the announcement, the Manager. His voice wasn't all so proud, but he couldn't blame him. Both his presence and this situation was taking on him. Jeremy liked to understand that he felt this way too. He knew he shouldn't have been here, but due to his choice, he now pretty much has endangered Mike's life, and soon or later, other people. Just thinking about it, gets him to only his head down, he sometimes wishes why he gets involved, despite _his_ words, he didn't know now that if it were his words at all.

Mike stopped staring at his window to get a look, he could see the dreaded pizzeria upwards. No turning back, no nothing, he had to do this, for the next two nights, or possibly more. It's kinda funny thinking about it in his head, the day he got this job, it was the pretty much opposite of what he thought, he thought it would have been easy to do, nothing dangerous about it, and nothing needed to be done.

How _ironic._

Mike looked over to Jeremy, Jeremy's downwards head turns to him, it was almost like they were communicating, though the message could be predictable. They both knew they had to be ready, they're gonna have to be strong in this situation. Mike had to do what he had to do, he promised the blue bunny lookalike to get his brother a message and leaning back, while Jeremy had to be strong for his mother sake, and Fritz sake. Mike held much of his breaths while giving the car ground a stare, Jenny has been moved to the front, maybe that was for the better.

The car itself parks to the parking lot it had, the car engines stop making sounds, the whole car started to drop in temperature, it wasn't helping anyway. Jeremy heard the car doors open, Mike was opening the door of his way, and he knew he should too, Jeremy started to do so, though some struggle comes into the way, it was almost as if he doesn't want to.

Sadly, he had no choice.

Jeremy used more force to open the door of his, and it opens rather easily when he actually puts a bit more effort. He gave the pizzeria look immediately. It was the same, the same as it always has been. The same place that has put a scar on him, an effect on him that will be affecting the rest of his miserable life. Jeremy's small options only were to move forward, but as at least with Mike.

"Here we are, Fazfucking Bear Pizzeria," Mike stated as he looks to the entrance.

Jeremy didn't answer right off the bat, but he did respond, "Y-Yay..."

Mike couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Kinda funny to think about it, both of us have deaths awaiting for us, long waiting ones, ones that should have come."

Jeremy looked at him funny, and in a more worry sense, "H-How is that funny?"

In a more hysterically giggle, he continues, "Dunno, something about animals wanting us dead for a good amount of time."

The older one could only look at Mike funny, though, he didn't continue the starting conversation and decided to leave it, he looks forward as well, both of them could hear the Manager making his leave. Mike was ready to make some comments on how much the Manager was ready to leave them, though, he didn't really say anything.

"Well, r-ready to g-go in?"

"Not really. But, it's not like we have much of a choice."

Jeremy gulps, "R-Right..."

Both of them make their way in. Nobody was there to stop them, it's, however, the Manager explains why, Freddy apparently just kicks him out like that, and due to that, the pizzeria closes itself early, meaning the employees just left like that. It was strange that with so much power, why does Freddy do nothing with it? He was a god, wasn't he? It gets Mike really hard, Jeremy could only stare at Mike's stares, not talking about it.

Mike and Jeremy have been greeted with tables that seemed a bit disorganized, the decorations on them, at least some of them were on the floor, the tables were stacked, but it was easy to tell, lazily. Mike could only look at the stage, seeing them being as lifeless as ever, yet, he knew, they were watching. The exact moment, they were watching his movement, he's gonna have to be careful. He decided to walk over to where the evil animatronics were.

"Listen Fazfuck, I ain't gonna go down so easily, I'm gonna survive," Mike started it up with his usual face he likes to think, almost waiting for a response, yet predictably, nothing. Mike continues on, "It could be easy for you, it could be hard for you, but I'm gonna make sure I get out of here. I'll do anything, and Bonnie...I'll get you back, I won't let Fazfuck completely destroy any free will you have."

Mike could tell already, Bonnie wasn't showing any movement, yet, he could see in his optics, a little turn of the eye. Mike decided to play it cool a bit, he turns around, with Jeremy almost confused on it, though, he didn't say a word. Mike started to walk straight towards the office, Jeremy coming together behind, with a final glimpse at the bunny and bear only.

"W-Why you say that?"

Mike didn't look at Jeremy to answer, "I said what I want to say."

"B-But now they're gonna m-make sure they'll get us!"

"So what? They're already gonna _try_ to get us, I'm just gonna make it as I'm boosting my ego."

Jeremy was officially lost, "M-Mike, I'm not following..."

"You don't need to, all you need to know is that Fazbear over there and possibly the others they ain't gonna get us so easily, I'll make sure of it."

Jeremy know this kind of side of Mike, whenever Mike had an idea, he usually tends to keep it to himself, and always finds a way to avoid speaking it to other people, including him. It was no use, Jeremy knew how thick his mind becomes with an idea comes into mind. Jeremy didn't like to say it out loud what he wanted to know, always the small parts. But at a time like this, Mike would have to say what he has to say towards him, either that or death to both of them.

Jeremy decided to drop his ways of getting the idea to open and put his trust to the front, "O-Okay...I guess we're gonna h-head to the office now..."

Mike nods, "Yay, I'll meet you in the room, I'm just gonna do one last small thing."

Jeremy rose his eyebrow towards Mike's last words before he heads the opposite direction of the office, Jeremy would follow, but it was starting to get closer towards the dreaded time to survive, he looks at the clock that was hanging on the side of the wall, _11:55_. Crap, he should get back, and he knew Mike would just continue to send him back to the office, The scarred man was making way, but not before looking back only a little.

~Quick Change~

"What an idiotic endo."

Bonnie heard the words from a mile away, they were able to speak whenever no one was present, but there were two "endos" that were here, Bonnie, as he expects within' himself, feels nothing towards this, yet, it had a bit of a nagging feeling he was getting. He couldn't help but get a feel of this, after all, it's not like it mattered at all, but he still listens in a bit.

The now controlled Chicken spoke out, "Idiotic! I swear, it thinks it actually stands a chance, at us _all_."

His master speaks up, "I agree. It is a bit cute, thinking it has hope, actually having the mindset of such a thing, _don't you agree_?"

Bonnie only gave him a look, before realizing that his Master has faced him, and with an ease of his curiosity face. To the mind, it felt easy to respond what he needed to respond, but his thoughts...his thoughts gave a bit more leaning towards his words, he wanted it to mean something.

"I agree very much, but these endos, should we be a bit careful..."

Freddy and Chica immediately looked at Bonnie, Chica was having her optics almost gave the most unsure face it can give, while Freddy almost looked surprised, and not in the more angry way, Bonnie's head then turned itself from Chica and Freddy, he knew he should of just respond with a "yes," but he felt the need to say that.

 _Felt._

To some surprise to only one of them, Freddy gave it a second thought, "Well, maybe not, but maybe so. These were the same h-endos that basically got away behind my back, though, I see no reason to be cautious all that much, after all, we don't have _traitors_ don't we?"

For some reason, The purple bunny could feel the sting behind the "T" word, he didn't even want to think about, but the more presence of the word, he actually was to think about it, why did it have an impact, why was he questioning this? Didn't his master get rid of such thoughts? Freddy then glared at Bonnie, and the animatronic royal to the bear looked back.

" _Don't_ we?"

He didn't realize it was a questioned to be answered, "N-No." Bonnie didn't even get his tone now, of course, he isn't a traitor, not at all. Couldn't be, even with the "before" chickens word, he doubted he was traitors towards such a beautiful bear...

Right?

The Bear and Chicken had their eyes around the place, before the Chicken whispers, "An Endo comes."

"You know what to do."

Of course, they did, Bonnie knew, that's something not his flawed thoughts couldn't deny. He stood straight, everything about him straight, the way he had his image would be thought out, and it was _that_ endo. He couldn't forget him, it was the endo that basically got the other one out of their little plan, it was the endo that had such a vocabulary, ways to trick him. What was the endo's name?

 _Mike_.

His optics widen themselves, and it was accidentally, he didn't think he would think up of the name so quickly. He quickly pushes his eyes to what neutral would be. The Endo was making way towards the bunny's left of vision, the Bathroom, who was looking more at them at his travel. This " _Mike_ ," was rather quick, however, reasons would understand, his death wasn't too far, in a few minutes, the game will begin, and revenge will be with him.

The Endo then disappears from sight, and none of them gave movement, with possibly the human spying, before Freddy begins his rambles again, "What is that one planning?"

Chica gave some sight, "Well, could be anything, however, it could just be his last break, before death."

Though Freddy was a bit of suspicion, Bonnie wasn't, though it felt a concept he already knew, sometimes, Endos need to..."oil" and they need to use the restroom to get rid of it. Seems understandable, however, why this close towards their game? It was indeed a bit suspicious of all. Though it doesn't seem last long as the Endo was looking way towards their direction, then towards it's "office." The Trio straight themselves, with the Endo still pretty much looking at them, but when it comes to the bunny, "Mike" looked in some concern, almost as having sympathy with Bonnie. Bonnie could only feel not at all much.

The endo looked at the bunny with ease, it was tempting to get the endo to back off already, but that would blow a rule, and he didn't want to break the rules, but the endo should be going to its office by now, it's final resting place, the endo then was ready to do something and it does.

"Never forget who you are, never."

Why?

Of course, there isn't much context he could work with all the time he had with the enemy endo, though, he didn't want to care about it, not by all much. But, it was hard, even after his Master supposedly "removing his emotions," he was feeling what was left of it, and they were as strong as ever, but that raises something, why did he feel? He didn't care to feel, but he does. He _cares_. He's _thinking_. The worst part was...

 _He didn't know why._

~Change~

Mike made his way down the office, he looked at everything down the office, he just did. No reason beyond it. He kinda wants to think it that way, the bear, he was...beyond tricking to think about, he basically was doing all of this, all of the misery, just for some giggles. The way when he thinks of that way, gets Mike in such a bad mood, it was frustrating to think about it, most be his choices, he had to pick such a shitty job, and would likely be his last if he didn't put his life in front than anything, it's however, that this night was gonna be the trickiest of the trick, with Jeremy being here, as well as his injuries that could still be shown. Beings he thought could trust are no longer to be trusted, due to the _bear_ apparently able to control his very own friends.

He just doesn't _understand_.

Mike felt he should just speed up to the office, after all, maybe he can talk to this a bit with Jeremy, at the very least, he and Jeremy share something in common, having level-headed minds, they're open. Jeremy has been in this kind of situation before, he knows some things that Mike is just getting used to, being to run out of the office and find places safe, Jeremy should at least know, he is here after all.

Mike walked up towards the office to find Jeremy laying out something, his blanket? Jeremy, lays it as flat as he can, while almost getting a position to it, and Mike was then led to confusion.

"Hey, Jerms?"

Jeremy almost flinch immediately to that, and Mike almost looked surprised to Jeremy's weird reaction, and Jeremy started to shiver, "O-Oh, sorry for scaring you, Jeremy, I-"

"N-No, Mike...It's not that...please don't...c-call me t-that."

"Huh? Jerms?"

"T-T-T-That..."

Mike never heard that many shutters in one word before, and Jeremy almost looked dreaded, Mike then looked to some reason behind that, was it that vision he had, that guy? Mike almost wanted to go back to his mind to think about it, but Jeremy was looking more uncomfortable the moment. Mike then felt the need to say he's sorry.

"O-Oh...Sorry..." Mike looked at Jeremy with ease, while Jeremy could almost freeze to death with a shiver like that, Mike shook his body, "Okay, sorry again, but...why are you laying down the blanket?"

Jeremy looked a bit puzzled, well, at the very least, he isn't shivering all much, it looked he's willing to drop it very below, "T-To sit down, I...won't be in m-much use...h-huh..."

Mike could feel his face then uplift itself to a more anger approach, Mike almost slams his hand, "Jeremy! Don't say that! You are useful...in ways."

Jeremy looked surprised, "H-How?"

"Your gonna help monitor the doors, anyone dare to come in, you shut!"

That was the job from last night, though, he didn't do a very good job getting the bear out, "M-Mike...I'm not sure-"

"Don't give me the bullshit. Your gonna be a great help, you're gonna help me, and I'm gonna help you, like those uhh...brothers that I'm thinking of red and green." Mike's mouth morphs into a smile, almost confident.

Jeremy wasn't feeling it, however, "M-Mike...The bear..."

"Who gives a shit about him? I give a shit about you, and only you in this building." That wasn't all true, Mike had the bunny in mind, but he wasn't willing to let Jeremy's motivation slip in his fingers.

Jeremy acted very surprisedly, while Mike kept up his confidence, "We're gonna survive this, and I'll prove it by shoving them their ass away from us."

Jeremy's eyes started to water themselves, and sooner or later, Jeremy almost had a crying fit, that was reminding him so many of... _his_ speeches, " _Jeremy, don't lose me now! You're my hope, and yours, you're doing this to prove them all wrong! You can survive!"_ Jeremy almost had a tear fit, but Mike was quick to scoop them up, Mike could feel it, Jeremy was probably remembering something, and he's gonna get his hopes high, he'll need it, both of them, he's his friend after all.

"We're gonna survive Jeremy, and we're gonna prove it."

Jeremy looked at Mike with such tears, almost wanting to hug him, and he did just that, Mike took in the hug, and appreciating it. Their minds started to settle in, they head closer together, they're gonna do this. They have to, it's so easy for them to lose hope as a position like this, but Mike and Jeremy had hope still, they feel it, and were embracing it.

They will prove it.

Mike realizes the time, the sobbing moment might need to go, "Well?"

It seems Jeremy was getting it too, Jeremy slowly was starting to wipe the tears quickly while regaining his more normal voice, "I-I'm ready."

Mike smiles brighten itself, "Good, that's the spirit I'm looking for. You can still have the blanket around, just make sure I won't be able to trip on it."

Jeremy nods and started to place it more towards the back of the room, while Mike grabbed his only tablet of this building. Mike sat on his rolling chair in a more standard way, he turns the chair around to find Jeremy having most of the blanket on the corner of the room, maybe it was for the best since it could be a bit a distraction to both Mike and Jeremy. Mike slowly took some breaths, while Jeremy was starting to drink some of his water already.

It was gonna be a long one.

The lights knocked themselves out, the room was plumbed into darkness, only seconds before the backup lights came on, they will only last until either the power runs out, or if they actually make it out of here, which either felt likely or incredibly unlikely. The fan immediately turns on itself, while everything was already gaining its familiar territory, Mike immediately turns on the tablet, showing the stage. None of them moved, but that was expected, it was simply the seconds of their very twisted game. Mike switch's over to Pirates Cove and leaves it there, he was gonna want to watch the Fox, despite last night, there a nagging feeling of him to still give an eye to the Fox, Instinct is liked to be called.

Mike turns off the tablet, and moves his head to the right to stare at the right door, though his mind was on a new completely subject, after all that talk from last night, how did the bear get in? Of course, they were distracted, but when did the bear decide to start moving?

His mind comes back to when laughter happen, it was awfully similar to Freddy's, yet...different? Different wasn't the word, but it'll do. The Laughter happens once and a while. It happened during his "conversations" with the animatronics. Was the laughter sighs? Or were they taunts? Mike almost was to put an arm on the chair but Jeremy butts in his thinking.

"M-Mike?"

Mike's head turns itself up suddenly towards Jeremy's voice, his voice was already looking a bit worried, "Y-Your not already l-lost, a-are you?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Of course not. I was just...thinking about last night."

"W-When we got c-caught?"

"Before that, remember the talks we were doing?"

Jeremy nods, Mike continues, "Remember the laughter?"

"W-Where is this getting at?"

"I have a feeling that was Freddy that was doing that laughing."

Jeremy got his thinking face, meaning he's inside his more "agreeing" side, "I-I mean, y-your probably right, s-shortly after that, F-Freddy got into our room."

"That's true..." Mike had his hand on his chin, he continues this theory of his, "I'm thinking that, whenever he's laughing, he's actually moving."

Jeremy almost didn't express anything, but that was probably the best reaction, "W-Well, what i-if he's just...l-laughing because h-he got us?"

Mike tilted his head, "Could be, but he was laughing pretty early..."

"Y-Yay, maybe he g-got in early?"

"He would have been in here."

"H-He's...magical..."

"I know that, but turn invisible?... Well, okay, you may be onto something, but I still think that maybe Freddy moves when he laughs."

Jeremy didn't say anything towards the theory, "M-Mike...the camera..."

"Oh shit, right..."

Mike instantly moved his hands towards the tablet itself to get a view, it turns to Pirate Cove, nothing as expected, only a few minutes into this. Mike moved his hand over to the stage camera.

Chica was already gone.

Mike didn't worry at all too much about that, though, he was sketchy when it comes to Chica, sure, she helped him during the night when he desperately needed, however, during now and then, something could have happened to her, considering she was next to the very same bear who can mind controlling his very own friends with no remorse. He was gonna be careful, he kept quiet while checking the cameras where the chicken decided to put herself through. Mike found her in the bathrooms, which actually made him worry a bit.

Luckily, the chicken was simply staring at the camera then presumably behind her, though it was deeper than the robotic chicken would think. He still had his hopes around when the chicken just kept on staring, until Mike decided to put attention away from Chica, since he thought it was either threat or not. He puts it back to the stage, where Bonnie and Freddy were still on stage, however, Mike had eyes to the bunny.

Even if it felt a bit unfair he didn't trust the chicken all that much but trusts the bunny, it was for good reason. The chicken indeed helped him, and Mike appreciated it every bit, he included it when the other one asked about it. However, she was still stuck around Freddy, the bear himself has basically ruined every bit of this job, he knew it was him that's responsible for a lot of things, and it probably goes even deeper than he thinks, despite how low Mike likes to call him to be.

Bonnie was an absolute different case towards this, the bunny was showing his trying during their first meeting, it goes back all the way towards the first saying,

" _What about the bunny_?"

The words themselves make Mike haunt a bit when he tried to recall why he said those words, it seemed to be in a more curious state, seemed normal when it came to people who actually gave a shit. However, Mike felt somewhat of a connection to the bunny, almost like...bonding? Even thinking about it, couldn't make much sense to him. Bonnie cared, even if he didn't even know Mike all too well. He still did judgment and asked him for help, which didn't make sense at the time, but it did now. Bonnie seemed to be kind of a bullied state, and the evidence lied towards the bear himself.

Hatred grows strong with that sentence.

Mike flipped over to the Pirates Cove camera and shut it off again, he looked back, Jeremy was casually checking the lights, even if he didn't need to at the moment. Mike had that bored feeling yet again, it was the same when it came to his second night, and it leads towards such dying situations, he was barely lucky to even get out of there, all thanks to the animatronic bunny, though he had to do an exchange, though thinking about it, it was almost a blessing and a curse to the bunny, since he finally could speak, but it could of lead Bonnie to be under Freddy's control, and possibly the others.

Mike shook his head, "Damn these thoughts..."

"M-Mike?"

Mike knew what Jeremy was gonna say, he kicked in his more casual voice, "Nah Jeremy, I'm fine."

"N-No, M-Mike..." Or Mike presumed.

"Hm?"

"T-The...Ch-Chicken..."

Mike's eyes widen themselves a bit, as he turned on his camera instantly and flipped over to the right hallway camera, and found Chica looking at the camera...very closely. Mike almost had an expression that it was suspicious for the chicken that saved him was doing the act, though granted, his mind argue that the chicken is doing this to make it believable towards the bear, and in which, Bonnie did the same, but in force, so, could it be happening with the Chicken too?

"M-Mike?"

"Why are you asking? If you feel the need to close the door, close it, just...not for too long. A bit on power." Mike almost lectured Jeremy, wondering in Jeremy's vision, why asking.

"B-But, d-didn't she s-save us from F-Freddy?"

Mike rose an eyebrow, "You know about that?"

"I-It was what I-I was thinking a-about..."

That only lead to more confusing thoughts Mike didn't need, he tried to not think about it too much, and muscle up his face, while Jeremy decided himself, "J-Just...well, I-I'll close the door just in case."

"...Okay." Mike decided it should be for the best, he didn't want much risk right now.

Jeremy did just that, the metal door closes almost instantly, almost filling in Mike's ears with the ring that Metal door brings itself. The door itself closes, leaving animatronics coming from that door unable to get in, Mike looked at it, almost feeling some guilt, but he told himself he couldn't blame all too much, since he wanted to be careful, at all corners. Nothing wrong with that, he supposed.

Footsteps were heard, and it very much could mean Chica was moving up, and towards the office, Mike and Jeremy didn't know, since Chica could always be another person, this place was all too weird, yet, accurate that could happen. The footsteps felt they could easily echo themselves. Jeremy from easy glance was holding his breaths in, seeing as he was a bit too scared right now. Mike kept his game face on.

Nothing happened after that, Mike decided it was good time to check the cameras again when he turns it on, the Fox was taking somewhat of a peek, that wasn't good, the last time the fox was doing that, it meant it was ready to come out. He was gonna have ego keep an eye on it, and he checks the right corner or called the west corner. He sees the chicken staring, almost so steadily. She was right there, right at the office, yet, it looked she somewhat of an expression of, "Why?" And Mike's face almost breaks itself, even now and then, it was still possible for Chica to stay the way she was, maybe she was able to avoid Freddy from doing anything to her.

Mike's hand lower themselves, while almost having to drop the tablet, but he doesn't. He looks over to the right door, where Jeremy was still at, the wheel over there a bit, and Jeremy comes it off as a surprise, "M-Mike?"

"Jeremy, can you..." He doesn't know how to express how to get Jeremy to do it.

"M-Mike...don't t-tell me..."

"What?"

"Y-You want me to open...t-the door?"

Mike expression gone blank for a bit, he didn't move a muscle until he wanted to speak out to something, "How?"

"M-Mike...y-you had the same expression w-when you wanted to l-let the bunny in."

"Surprise you remember that."

"C-Can't forget something so i-important from you. M-Mike, I c-can't, s-she is too c-close."

"W-We don't know if she is truly under the bear's rule!"

"Y-You said a similar t-thing when the...b-b-bunny, look h-how that went..."

Mike's face bloated itself a bit under that comment, "Jeremy, he was under controlled! I didn't think the damn bear could do that, let alone this."

"S-Still Mike, what makes y-you think s-she will be different?" Jeremy asks as he points to the window, most likely pointing where ever Chica was.

"Chica is...well, she at least is able to restrain from Freddy's...godlike powers, I think..." Mike shook his head to get his thoughts more together, "I know this since she is so close to him, yet able to help me, you saw."

"I-I only could hear...a-after t-the s-stuffing...y-you...and...C-Chica..." He was losing some words, as Jeremy held a hand to his neck, while Mike rolled his chair over to where Jeremy was.

"Hey, Jeremy!"

Jeremy only coughed, while the coughs almost sound so terrible. His coughs either sounded like any other cough like any other, into some that you could swear demons were trying to possess, Mike stood side with Jeremy on this one, while it didn't look all too bad, Mike knew he couldn't see it's true damage. Jeremy sitting almost lower itself to a lay, and Mike was tempting to leave it that way, but it was to be known where they were at, and they still had a night to go through.

"M-M-M-Mike...c-c-camera..."

"Jeremy! You're more important than all of them combine, and I mean it. The bear or bunny can come if they want, but I'm gonna make sure you ain't gonna die in front of me, you ain't gonna get cut like that.."

"N-N-No...C-Chi-Chica..."

Mike eyes then lower to where his hand was carrying the camera, finding it was still on, a waste of power. But what was important was the chicken was no longer in the corner from the camera, his head was to move at the window of the right closed door. He pressed the button to release the beam of light, the beam of light that has Chica showing, Chica with the most steady, most...sadness face?

"H-Human!" The robotic being cried out to Mike and his injured friend. Mike didn't say anything, but only study what the yellow robot tone was, it was...desperate. Almost an attempt of escaping.

"W-Wait...Chica? Like, you aren't controlled by Fazfuck?"

The chicken made a bit of a face, Mike's eyes almost rose themselves, then it's face comes to what seems to be the same, _sadness_ , "H-Human, I can help you, I helped you right? You can trust, right?"

Mike still didn't move at all much, while his brain was trying to process all what she really means, it was like the last time, last time where the chicken at first, didn't really do anything. Sooner or later, it did help, when he truly needed it, she as well helped get his friend fro damaging his very organs forever, granted, it didn't directly 100% work, but it did get Jeremy out of death.

Still, instincts arises whenever they were needed or not, he didn't know how to trust it, Chica here was presenting here some genuine emotions, and it was giving temptation for Mike to just open the door right now, but he still needed to be 100% sure he can trust this, "You sure, Chica? I mean, I don't want Fazbear to just come out of nowhere from that door."

"I'm sure, human, you gotta trust me, the other one!"

Hmm.

His hand reaches over towards the door button to release the door open, and while the light button was activated to see Chica's face, it was...excited. Excited for the damn door to open, almost so tempting. His hand stays between him and the button, it didn't truly know. Mike doesn't know to really trust this, it felt so easy, this was reminding him of his first night. The night where the bunny was trying to get to him, even when Mike had such suspicions up, it didn't help that it turned out Bonnie truly needed his help. What if Chica was the same, in order to actually fool the bear into getting to Mike?

Very similar.

"M-M-Mike..." Jeremy almost cried out in a normal stable voice, though it wasn't helping that Mike was almost too much in thought to get rid of any outside sound, making him more towards a subjective hearing kind of guy. Jeremy wasn't as injured as his physical appearance was, but his throat was hurt from the injuries from last night, it wasn't so bad for him to can't speak, but it wasn't in perfect condition either. Either way, he needed to get Mike to listen to him, he can tell this chicken's expression.

Mike still was in the same position, while the chicken was almost getting low on the patience area, "Human, do you trust me? We can help each other out, please!" Her voice was so convincing when it comes to that. She really does sound she was desperate. Mike's temptation gets stronger with each minute, he slowly moves his hand to the door button, while Jeremy's face widens, Chica's optics widen themselves as much as possible.

Then footsteps emerge from the other side, which completely grabs Mike's attention, everyone else's as well.

The footsteps were so sudden too, and very close, Mike mind comes into instinct and looks to the other side, nothing was behind the darkness, yet, somehow something was hiding from behind, Chica didn't think so, "H-Human, open the door, no one else..."

Mike's eye steadies themselves, his eyes could only look at where the opposite of the room where he was at right now, not at the chicken, not at all. Jeremy didn't know why Mike just suddenly stopped, though it could be from his hearing, Mike movements go more towards the left side, more to the east hallway, and wanting to see, he presses the light button almost instantly, to see...

The Bunny.

He was pressing against so close to the hall, having the most neutral stance there was. Mike absolute first instinct was to close the door, the metal door almost felt too slow, but it does what it does, and closes down in front of Mike's face, the door. The door itself made it be a barrier, Mike couldn't help but feel a bit bad, but...it was for the better. Mike's thought started to piece it together, did the chicken...tried to trick him? It seems so, since Chica was trying to distract Mike from the bunny almost getting in, and if it weren't for his thoughts speaking out any noise, he would of fell for it, the more he thought about it, the more he started to realize that Chica almost got him, taking advantage of his current situation.

"Damn _Duck_ , hey! What's the big idea!" Mike yelled out towards the other door, no response, "You were pretending to know you were really the Chica I know-"

He finds no one there.

When he activates the light button, no one was standing there anymore. It was complete nothing from the window was showing, Mike was almost baffled, the instant she was caught, she just runs away from it, almost not ready to get down from Mike's judgment. Or at least, he can presume it was that reason. It was...cowardly, almost to the point of disgusting him. It was reminding him of his EX. Though those are irrelevant thoughts to think right now, the top choice right now is to get Jeremy to good shape to help. Though, Mike kept looking at the left door of his, having thoughts about it.

What was the plan?

~Switch~

" _Bonnie_."

Bonnie shivered a bit, he knew he screwed up...big time.

Chica was having the angriest fit, and almost to the point of wanting to break down the tables, she was mostly angry at her failed attempt, but even more towards the bunny himself, she was not happy at all how things turn to her favor. She was close to getting towards the Endo, so close. So close to victory, but then Bonnie had to actually try to attempt to get into the office. Bonnie kept on watching Chica's fit, and it was good she was doing it at this time since the guard was too busy watching over one and another.

" _BONNIE_!"

Bonnie didn't show that he flinched at all too much, however, he could feel it within' his circuits, he tried to get his full attention and his optics on his partner, but it wasn't truly working with feelings heavily him down.

"You... _screwed_...UP!" Chica blasted at Bonnie, who doesn't do much, Chica continues, " _WHY_ , did you screw up?!"

Bonnie knew the answer, he really does, however, his hands grew themselves to stay shut, his mouth does too, he truly didn't want to give an incomplete answer, yet, with everything consider in mind, he really wanted to bring an abridged answer of why he wanted to get in.

"...I-I...was..." Bonnie spat out in an attempt, but Chica's patience was far too low.

"You should of _stay_ put! You _should_ of let me done it, we've _discussed_ it!"

"I-I know...I was just trying-"

"That's it, you were _trying_ without me knowing, we discuss _only_ things we need to do, no extra, _Bonnie._ "

Bonnie didn't respond, he knew she was right, she was 100% right on what needed to be done, for Christ sake. They discussed what needed to be done, his mind becomes more straightforward, his face was to look directly at Chicas. Their eyes met, cold eyes to cold eyes, as Chica then crossed her arms.

"I see that determination, don't think it ain't gonna forgive."

"It won't."

"I see, well, what are we gonna do now? Now that you ruined plan, won't be able to be done again."

"We're gonna to do it my way."

"Your way might not be as...great as mine."

"Allow me to explain then."

Chica didn't protest, she simply came over closer to where Bonnie was, and Bonnie blast away the plan, and when he does, Chica's smile grew wider and wider, before laughing it off.

"Brilliant! Bonnie, maybe it isn't all too bad now, it feels great, right. I'll get Foxy to discuss the plan!"

"I knew you would like it, think of it as a way to forgive."

"Our master?"

For some reason, the mention of his master kinda throws him off, scratch that, almost falls him off. He decided to wave it off, "It won't matter, the Master will be able to go along, he's ready to come off by now."

Chica only nods, nothing else is needed but to get Foxy in the plan, all that was needed was to get him inside of it. Bonnie watches as Chica walks towards Pirates Cove to get Foxy into the plan, though his speech and thoughts were going the way he's like it. It was for some reason, absolute clear thinking.

It was for some reason, something he remembers, it was deep, yet it felt all useful in a way he couldn't truly express, it was images of the same Endo, and it wasn't the same ones he thought he would be thinking of the Endo, No. It was images of the Endo...having a smile on the face, the face of joy being in front of him. He couldn't truly understand why he was seeing this, it wasn't like the smile was real, or at least he presumes. However, he wonders, if he soft around him, could he use himself as an advantage?

Maybe he can.

~Switch Back~

Jeremy just recovered.

It wasn't at all easy since it was in such a short amount of time. It was helpful that Mike was there bandage most of his cuts he had gain, they weren't something that was needing of surgery over, but they were pretty bad, only when he was really stretching it. However, this leads him to stay more mobile towards his sitting blanket. Jeremy for all his time wasn't thinking about his injuries, his past, he was thinking of the where the animatronics were. In his small opinion, Mike took the wrong root and was looking over him, he should be keeping track of where they all were, now it would feel as they were all over the place now. Since if it weren't for Mike's instincts, they would have been killed right there by the bunny.

Mike was simply settling down Jeremy, "There, won't hurt, won't it?"

Jeremy immediately shook his head, "N-No..."

"Great, at least the fuckers didn't come around."

"M-Mike...p-please...f-focus..." Jeremy almost felt banished towards this atmosphere.

Mike almost tiled his head at this statement, "Jeremy. Come on, if I were to let you just die here, I'll jump in the same train."

Jeremy wasn't talking about that, well technically, "N-No...the...a-animatronics."

"What about them? They could roam-"

"N-No...Mike, w-watch them already...I-I'm fine."

"We both know that isn't true, not really."

Jeremy's cheeks grew red for whatever reason, "F-Fine! B-But, please just keep w-watch of them...I-I can...w-watch over m-myself right here."

Mike's eyes landed on Jeremy's eyes, both had different emotions, Jeremy was in more of a frightening position, where he was mostly looking out for anything, as well as the twitch now and then, Mike was filled with determination, ready for anything. However, both had in mind to keep on their motivations, Mike sighs.

"I guess your right, but...You're required to live."

S-So does yours..."

"Jeremy...I'm fine, okay, even if they tear me to pieces, you'll be okay."

Jeremy completely disagrees with that mindset, he wants _both_ of them okay. Jeremy didn't want to simply lose a friend, not a friend towards this place, not at all. However, he didn't want to argue this now, since they have a night in front of them.

"J-Just watch..."

Mike could only roll his eyes, "Fine, fine, just hope they don't make any more surprises."

Mike had other motivations in mind, but they could always be done in other nights, however, Jeremy was first, since he was here now. Mike finally picks up the camera, seeing that it was simply only 12:50 A.M, and the power as gone down to 82%. Damn, all that happened in only 50 minutes. It was gonna be one hell of a long night, that was for sure.

Mike flipped the cameras, of course, both Bonnie and Chica were nowhere near the stage, only the bear who was...more straight towards the camera. Mike could only guess that the bear knew he was watching him, so Mike flips over to find where the two are, he finds Bonnie in the very edge of the hallway, he does a quick tap to the door button, and it comes up, it was wasting power. Mike rolled back and took a peek at Jeremy, he was the same, though Jeremy was waving him off and Mike knew that it was initiating him, Mike was being very cautious.

Mike checked around the place for the chicken, however, when he checked over to Pirates Cove, all the sudden, he saw the Fox and chicken talking to one and another. Mike's eyebrows immediately rose themselves, he watched over their silent chat, he couldn't hear a thing their speaking, but it wasn't for long until both of them started to stare at the camera, their eyes were on the more...dark side. The camera then cuts itself, meaning one of them just moved, but that didn't stop Mike's curiosity to rise to new levels towards this little action.

"What the hell were they doing?" Mike could only think to himself.

The time that the camera comes back is when the Fox was back into position than he was first looked at, Mike couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, but he goes along with it.

Then laughter happens.

The laughter itself echoes itself, while the sound of it rings up, Mike's head then immediately rises itself up, his head looked around immediately, he looked at both directions, then behind Jeremy, whose face looked even worse, that meant he heard it.

"You just heard that, right?"

Jeremy only nods his head.

"Shit, something is either mocking us or something just made someone laugh..." Mike could only comment.

Mike then comes back to his earlier words, he was gonna put his theory to the test and looked over to the stage, and he finds the worst thing.

Freddy was no longer there.

Mike's panic rose, it was his last nights all over again. Mike's first reaction was to flip over the cameras if he was like the others, he was playing this twisted game in their fashion, however, to his absolute disbelief, he wasn't finding him. There was no sign of him, the more he wasn't able to find him, the more panic or thought was coming to him that maybe he was already there.

"Shit, you fuck. I swear your playing with me..." Mike thought, and frankly, he wouldn't be surprised, but he was still pissed.

After spamming some cameras all over again, Mike then dropped it and looked at the doors, he wondered if he was just standing there, laughing it off how he is a dumbass and not looking at the doors, Mike presses his lights and looks out only a little, he didn't want to be caught doing something stupid, he simply checks with his lights, to the right, he was finding nothing, good.

To his left, the first thing was that Bonnie was no longer at the hall, meaning that either he drifted away and forgot his directions, or was in the supply room. Mike was okay with that, he checks the left, nothing. Now the bear was definitely fucking with him, either that the bear was really good at hiding in front of him right now, or the invisible thing has become true.

"Shit! Where are you, Fazfuck!"

"H-He's right here..."

Mike's head immediately turns around, and it finds a more neutral Jeremy holding the camera in his hands, Jeremy had the most innocent sitting stance, Jeremy gulps a bit, and Mike comes over very lightly. Mike gives look to the screen.

"Where?"

"R-Right..." Jeremy pointed at the dining room, and points at the darkness, "...Here..."

Mike checked it himself, he looked right in the darkness of the area, and he saw almost nothing, but the closer he looks behind the static, he started to see two dots, two very white dots. Mike analyze them, even if they had all had it, he was starting to see the difference in them, It was the bear.

"So your gonna try to hide like that?" Mike question Freddy, despite not being able to hear.

Mike gotta admit it, he's playing the game in a more stealth way, he couldn't believe that slip under him last night, yet, it could be easily missed. Though this led to more confusion, the bear couldn't of a mistake like this, he could easily make it so Mike and Jeremy would be able to see them, just to be, "fair."

Still, Mike was somewhat amazed for Jeremy's little action, "You actually found him? I wouldn't even think to look there."

Jeremy looked down a little, a small blush, "W-Well, I guess it's i-instinct."

Mike knew that wasn't fully the case, but for this once, he's willing to shrug it off. Mike pushed his attention to the camera, more on the bear. He knew he should really put eyes on the bear right now, but the chicken and bunny were very close near him, and besides, he's found some of the bears secret ways of knowing when he moves, Mike put his attention away from it and to find both Chica and Bonnie close to the office.

"Shit, it's only 1:00 A.M. and things are already going...to the shit," Mike commented on how bad things were. He was running on power, he still had hours of this nonsense, and now everyone was against him.

Pretty much the second worst thing ever.

It truly wouldn't be as bad if it weren't for the dick head of a bear-leader, Mike was coming up with so many theories on why Freddy is the way he is, though they had all their flaws. Some ways of Freddy was coming together. Freddy was finding enjoyment of this, right? It would make sense to hang out with low life's like himself and his quote on quote, "friends," so what if he was actually someone else? The bear back in the pizzeria had shown that he truly wasn't himself, but it was quickly "debunked" and reveals he's been like this for a while. But that didn't make sense, how long did he have such a side? Why would he act the way he was? Could it be the same for this bear?

A problem with that.

This bear shows no hesitation to who he is, he embraces it, uses it to advantage. His "friends," were an example to this, if Freddy was faking it, he wouldn't of an act the way he is now. It would somewhat of the same situation as it was back at the pizzeria, getting their trust up and use it. This Freddy pretty much does what he wants, and seems for good reasons, his weird ass powers. His powers somehow can mind control, spy, and probably so many other things he could think from those movies of powers. It only got more confusing, of course, he couldn't figure it all out, but he did figure some pieces out that are worth testing out _later_.

Yet, why is he so flawed at the same time?

Another question worth questioning, at times, Mike could doubt it. An example would be his second night when he was hiding behind his bunny friend, Freddy didn't show any signs of actually seeing Mike himself, though, at the time, it seemed reasonable, now it was very questionable. Why didn't he see Mike when he could of easily, was he too busy or something?

Mike could only hold his head, while it hurts to try to find a solution, it got to the more curiosity territory he wanted to see.

Mike could only shake his head at his thoughts, and looked around the cameras, he found that Bonnie was no longer in the edge of the hallway, Mike flipped cameras, and flipped them to find him at the corner of the hallway, which gave Mike nervous vibes and switches off the camera to check for himself. Mike flips the light on the find nothing, though, he was very fishy about it. The night guard trusts the judgment and closes the door, the animatronics are just gonna be more aggressive from here.

" _Mike_."

Mike's eyes widen themselves, a hearing amount the voice, the deepness it goes into, his head turns itself to the left, where the voice was coming from, Mike took more time and switches the light open. Mike's face broadens itself.

"...Bonnie."

Mike knew it, the bunny was gonna try to get in with thinking Mike wouldn't see, it was lucky in that department, Mike and Bonnie could only look at each other, Bonnie couldn't make the most threatening faces, or at least Mike knows of within' these nights, even the night where he doesn't have control. Mike could only stare at him for so long.

"So, you know my name."

"Of course I do, after all, Master has mentioned you quite a while." Bonnie responds, Mike doesn't, and so he continues, "Listen, Endo, I know this is off coming from me..."

"Everything coming from you is something off, always with you guys."

Bonnie shook his head, "Expected from you, but tell me...what was I like?"

Mike was thrown off by that question, it was almost as his mind stopped itself, did Controlled Bonnie asked something legitimate? Mike shook his head, his dumb brain was learning, he could see the trick from a mile away.

"Nice try, I know your gonna try to distract me, and while that is happening, Chica is gonna try to get in by the other side."

Jeremy was watching this from a distance, it was almost a bit unreal. Mike is able to make choices he was getting to agreeable terms with, even if it isn't the first one, he's considering some possibilities, though it could be that he's has been spending his nights here for a whole three days. He was at least doing the right thing here.

"Maybe, maybe not. However, I wouldn't think she would do that without knowing this, and besides, you can check in that thing of yours where she is."

Mike was already doing so, and well, she was in the bathrooms again, and so, she was far away from here. Mike held some of his guards down, but mostly he kept eyes on the bear mostly, who was still in the dining room, staring so carefully at the camera, Mike sighs, he guesses he could double takes this. Maybe.

Mike laid eyes to the bunny was still out the window, "Well, I still don't know about that, your gonna camp at that door?"

"At least until I get an answer."

Damn Controlled Bonnie.

Mike looked back at Jeremy, who could only look back, Mike pointed at the window, wondering for an answer. Jeremy could only shrug at this, that wasn't much help whatsoever, but it was a legit answer he couldn't tell either.

Mike could swear it was a trick to it all, but again, if it's a game their playing, they can make whatever hell rules they can make, and since Bonnie here making a semi-rule that if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll forcefully have to play this such twisted game. His mind stays focus on what happened in these previous last nights, as well as having the eyes on the bear and fox.

"Well, if I can recall, you were almost devoiding of life...basically so empty..."

"Because without knowing how great my Master is, I'm empty?" Bonnie responded quick to this, and a bit having an ego on this, Mike almost held a bit of a furious tone to this.

" _No._ It was quite the opposite, your _Master_ kinda, causally ruin your robotic life, and from old times from "Chica," it seemed it wasn't truly the case at all times."

"I find that a bit hard to believe...Endo, _Mike_."

Though both of them couldn't see each other all too well, Mike was almost clutching his hands at this, his eyes slowly dissolving from the Fox, Chicken, and bear and more on the thoughts on the bunny, while Bonnie himself almost felt a bit on the ears, _familiarity_. Though he couldn't feel for it, it was almost a feeling that was deep. He didn't want to even think of it, the plan was going well.

"Maybe, if I was controlled and devoid end anything interesting of me, I wouldn't find it believable too," Mike shot back a bit, and the Bunny could only stare with his optics, "...Whatever, but it was what happened, you were being abused by your Freddy. It was like that, your voice box even got ripped, it was all too...bad for you."

"Doesn't sound all too bad considering how weak I was."

Mike could only feel more angry, "Bullshit...I would have hated to be treated like such shit without reason, and it was like that, or I presume. Freddy abusing you left to right, and not wanting to do much about it...until..."

He didn't want to feel his ego grow a bit, but he may have done something with Bonnie's a bit more active mood at the end of his moments with him.

"Until what?" The Bunny questioned the human's drop in his tone, he wasn't believing what he was hearing, yet, he wanted to hear a bit more.

"...Until I started to come around."

A pause happens to this, Mike truly didn't want to think Bonnie's behavior changed around him, yet, it felt almost likely _,"Well, Freddy...wanted you dead. And so, when I tried to communicate with you, he...was angry with me. And so forth, the next time, he...rewrite my free roam._ " Those were the words that settle Mike's head that the Bunny was at a point where he wanted to do anything to get help, outside of his friend, Chica, who cared, but never done anything, and now is doing something...on the wrong side.

"W-What? Why would I..."

Mike didn't hesitate, and lifted a bit off his seat to speak up in a more uplift tone, "...You were that desperate. It has come to the point where you wanted help, outside help, not your friends, or supposed to be. Your "Leader" basically bullied you simply because you weren't following his twisted orders, his orders that only caused misery."

"Why should I care about such a thing, I only care about my Master."

"That's why you're only on his good side, anything outside of it, your gonna get bullied to death, like how I intend to be..."

Jeremy cuts in a bit, "M-Mike..."

Mike almost ignored Jeremy's call, Mike stood up on his own, while looking out at Bonnie's door, "You know Chica, I knew she was good as well, she told me a basic of the history of the place, not much, but something I could work with."

"So?"

" _So_ , I decided to actually go further and tried to find the old place and to get answers on it, how it came to be, why it's the way it is, all the basic stuff. I found out that not only your history of abuse goes further, but your Master was also even worse than I thought, he pretty much destroyed animatronics like you."

Jeremy's face became wide, as well his eyes widen to crazy measures, he couldn't believe it, Mike didn't just go to a different place, but a place where it _changed_ him.

Bonnie didn't even flinch, "That was because he wanted to get rid of any problems in line."

"Problems that shouldn't be his," Mike countered, his face became angrier, "Turns out, Faz _fuck_ wanted to ruin other people's problems for _fun. It_ didn't even need to be explained to me how that came to be, simply by seeing that bear, I knew that the bear was gonna poke his nose into problems that weren't his."

Jeremy truly couldn't see it in his eyes, while It was already unbelievable he was here, this was a whole new level, he didn't think that Mike would go to the old place, but actually see that the animatronics were as active as ever, it was...almost mind-blowing, his mind was even in more conflict just thinking of the thought of that.

Bonnie's face was so sure anymore, he still had it strong, "Well, my weaker self-deserved it, for not doing anything about it, I would of embrace it."

"No you wouldn't, your weaker self would have kept on crying that oil out, still pretty much get beaten to death for anything off the line, which included anything."

"That isn't true, Dumb one."

"I've known you for a short time..."

Bonnie's optics could only stare at the daring human, "You don't know anything about me."

Mike's eyes closed themselves, "I don't have to, It has gotten so bad for him, only a simple look from him could be shown what _he_ has been through."

Despite Bonnie's will to continue this, the words the human uses, it was a burning feeling, a feeling that was still very brand new, a feeling that could have been felt even without the emotions, but now it was more efficient than ever, _burning guilt_. However, Bonnie's mind felt...weak, it was almost as the egg got cracked in some way, yet, you can't tell what it was.

Mike could only take a breath from this small argument, he didn't care that he looked stupid defending a robotic bunny that could be easily misplaced, it was the same one that was in pain, and despite not knowing much of Bonnie's past, it was almost as he could of reading it just by glaring at him the day before his night shift.

Bonnie's optics could only glare for a moment...before his mouth couldn't only let out a laugh that was almost so un-Bonnie, to the point, it was could be easily mistaken that he was having a seizure, it was so bad that Mike stood back a bit.

"You know, _Endo_. You got me to think a bit, maybe your right, but that ain't me anymore. I'm what I am, I serve for Freddy now, I serve what I think I want to serve, and I'm _happy_ , I'm _happy_ knowing that I'm no longer this bunny you described. Chica, grab them!"

Mike and Jeremy didn't even need to be surprised, Chica was already in the room.

Chica was staring right at both of them, with her eyes, Mike took his second to check the camera, and found Chica _still_ in the bathroom, which made zero sense.

"H-H-How?" Mike could shutter out, and Chica could only laugh out.

"Freddy."

"That FUCK!"

The door opens by itself, somehow. The Bunny gets in with the biggest smirk in his face, "What do you know, you truly are an Endo, you fell for the simplest trick in our book. Even if you know it was, you _still_ fell for it. I just wanna laugh at you for hours."

Jeremy gotten up with his blanket, while Mike backed to the middle of the room with Jeremy, Jeremy tried to hold it in, but he wanted to cry it out, they were caught, and he didn't even know about, tension grew to the maximum, Bonnie and Chica's face could easily be mistaken by devils.

"M-M-Mike what can we do?" Jeremy tried to whisper, but Chica was too close.

"Die. Die all you can!"

Bonnie kept his smirk, "Now, now, let's bring them to Freddy, and start our punishment for our long waited _Endos_."

They didn't have much time, Mike could only keep on staring at Bonnie, who wasn't Bonnie's face anymore, it was...something else. Nothing like the bunny he knew, maybe the magic of Freddy was truly creeping to him. Mike could only think of some things.

"Okay, you got us, I'll give it that, but..."

"No buts! You're done!"

"...but, I ain't done yet. I ain't done with you Bonnie, I know you're still in there."

" _I AM BONNIE_!" Bonnie countered Mike's little statement.

"You aren't, Not-Bonnie."

"Enough talk," Chica interrupted, "Let's finish this."

Mike smirks, "Right sure...Jeremy!"

"H-Huh? O-OH!" Jeremy shouted a bit, knowing a bit of Mike's little plan discuss a bit earlier.

Jeremy did the first thing before they did any aggressive actions and threw his blanket onto Chica, and Chica's reaction was to get the blanket off, but Jeremy held it on, as she tried to grab them both, while Bonnie took action and tried to grab any of them, but Mike used his flashlight and hits Bonnie, while little effect, Mike use the option and use the chair and slides it towards Bonnie, Mike uses one of the hands to grab his soda he hasn't even sip onto yet.

"Jeremy, our chance!"

Mike and Jeremy both made a run, with Mike in the lead, Bonnie could only use aggressive movements to try to get to h, but the rolling chair was in a bit of his way, as he smashes the chair onto the wall and was making moves to go after them, Chica took the blanket off and ripped it, and was doing the same.

Mike and Jeremy ran as much as they could towards the west hallway, and down the hall, through a terrible idea in most situations, including this one, this was little choice, however, when they tried to run towards the very end, they were seen by the Fox.

"Well, Well, _l_ _ook wha' we 'ave here."_ The Pirate Fox almost mocked.

Mike immediately took a stop, with Jeremy in hand, he looked behind to see Bonnie in lead to grab both of them, while Chica was behind to support him, as Mike and Jeremy almost felt corner, Mike almost gave look to the soda, while the Fox came closer with a walk. Mike used the time to open the soda can, the Fox almost took notice and smirks.

"You think you could soak me with that? I can dodge real good." The Fox mocked the human's idea.

"I know, you run pretty fast, but your partners can't."

The Fox realized as Mike spilled his soda behind him, as Bonnie dodged easily, but Chica didn't, as she circuited a bit. Foxy tried to now grab them humans, and though he has for a moment, he was cut off but the sliding Chicken and moving Bonnie,

"No! You're going to~" Foxy was cut off, Mike took it most in, while Jeremy managed to get behind all of them, all four of them slide down towards the main area, how, a wire was cut. Mike, while injured, got out of the small mess, before what was seen as a trap, the three animatronics could only look up, while the chicken could only complain.

"Who's' bright idea to put this trap here?" Chica tried to get up, though, slipped easily.

"Uhh, heh...I kinda did the things you were doing..." The Fox tried to justify his trap, but Bonnie and Chica could only glare, the Bonnie shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get the- UGH!" Bonnie tried to state something, but slips from the oil. Making Mike almost laugh at this.

"You guys seriously think that I wasn't gonna be prepared for this sort of thing? Just because I ain't the brightest person out there, I ain't the dumbest." Mike could only chuckle, while the three animatronics only looked at him, then started to smirk, with Mike lifting an eyebrow.

"You ain't the smartest either." The Fox comes back, as Mike then felt somewhat of a presence behind him, and Mike could only hold a bit still, then, his eyes lower themselves.

"Freddy is behind me, isn't he?"

They all nod.

"Fuck."

Mike then turns around the bear himself, the bear himself felt even taller than him, making him look like such a deadly tower. It was almost like such a steep wall, his grin can be shown despite the dim lights that were barely seen, they only way to know was Mike's flashlight looking up to the bear, who looked rather mischievous, but as well as a bit annoyed.

"Surprised to see you out so earlier, _human_. As well as your... _friend._ " Freddy then holds up Jeremy, who was looking like he was in pain, though he isn't screaming anything whatsoever.

"J-Jeremy! Clown, let him the fuck down!" Mike almost tried to command Freddy, though, very predictable, he doesn't.

"Any reason why? My minions are gonna get up from their...mess, as well as me grabbing you... _now._ " Mike then moves away, however, Freddy grabs further, almost predicting such a movement, as Mike was barely grabbed to the shirt.

Mike could barely hold on, the uniform of his was already pretty bad, since from all the rags from the earlier accident from the other place, and now it was being pulled on by the bear himself, Mike tried to get himself away though he did have one way, it was gonna cost him, and most likely Jeremy.

"You're done for, _Micheal_. Do you have any good words before I'm sending you to a deep sleep to death?"

Mike didn't even want to command on that, "N-Not really, n-not like this..." Mike then use the might he had to throw the flashlight towards the optics of Freddy, however, Freddy catches on this, and easily grabs it.

"Is that all, very disappointing coming from _you_."

"That was not the plan."

Mike used to remain of his Soda to wipe it onto Freddy, who was a bit in busy, almost tried to see it coming and tried to dodge it, however, the forehead of his gets hit and he gets knocked pretty decently, and it was a bit unexpecting in a way. Mike wasn't let go, but Mike uses the chance to slip off his shirt, and was revealed to have...another shirt? In fact, it was the lucky one he had.

"Glad to have that one on." Mike thought as he took the chance to see what was happening, he couldn't see all that much since his flashlight was not in his possession anymore, however, he can still remember what direction he faced, "Jeremy! Give me your flashlight!"

"U-Ugh..U-Ugh..." Jeremy couldn't speak, but he knew he should at least do something, for Mike at least. His used a free hand of his to grab into his pocket of his, slowly grabbing out what seems to be another Flashlight, Mike knew that at one point, they were gonna explore around the pizzeria within' the hours of the dark, Mike made move and was heading towards the bathroom, and Freddy didn't even dare to go attack him, he already had a human in his grasps, and he laughs about it.

"You see that your little friend just left _you_. How... _hilarious."_ Freddy mocked towards Jeremy, who was still was in his groaning state.

Jeremy could only fire words that can be easy, "...H-He...w-wouldn't...w-w-you-would-"

Freddy almost squeezed Jeremy's arm, which bled out blood, Jeremy couldn't feel his arm at all much anymore, it almost felt like an empty one in hand, Jeremy's mind was going more blank than he could think. Jeremy could only focus his mind on the ongoing pain, he could only hope that Mike was actually gonna do something to help them, and hope Freddy doesn't just kill him here.

Meanwhile, Mike was doing is absolutely best to drift away from anything to stop him from going into the male's restroom, he did slides to get into the bathroom so quickly, almost basically knocking on a sink that was close to the entrance, he was greeted with what he saw before the Night Shift, it was as basic as it can get, however, he was talking the time to look it, Jeremy is resisting to his much quick death. He couldn't let him down, not with the very small time he's giving Mike.

Mike ran right towards the only toilet, Mike ran to the behind of it to grabbed the object he bought from earlier, he bought it for anything as bad as this case tends to be. Mike grabs it in the sloppiest way possible, but he does it anyway. He checks the supply it has, and almost wanted to test it right now, but he _had_ no time whatsoever to do that. He immediately did what he could and runs out the bathroom, runs out with Jeremy's flashlight and the object, to find the animatronics basically already cleaned up and gather the choking, so closed to death Jeremy, who was doing ungodly screams.

Mike decided to grab their attention, "HEY FUCKERS!"

All of them turn their attention towards the man who screams it, all-knowing who it was, they all had those filthy grins that really give off that they are possessed or some stuff.

Mike uploaded the thing, "Stay the fuck away from my friend." He warned them all.

None of them moved afterward, though, the Fox was the first to speak, "What is that little thing? A toy?"

Mike was willing to answer, but he decided to go with the more careful route, "A little something you don't want to mess with."

Yet, the Fox didn't look all too convinced, he looked to ready to fight the "Endo," and so did the others, however, Freddy was the first to stop them all, "Don't."

Foxy almost looked displeased by this, "Master, with all respect, why?"

"That thing is more of an example of not underestimating it by appearance, I've seen one of those... _things_."

Mike didn't know how to feel against that statement, almost as if the bear has gone through this, Mike didn't question it, he decided to just go with the flow, "Alright, hand him over." Mike commanded towards them, holding it up.

Freddy did immediately so, almost dropped Jeremy like a thing he was, and Mike held his emotions in, he was getting more angry with them every second, "Now bring him over, and not so close."

Freddy looked quite annoyed, but did so, he slowly grabbed Jeremy by the shirt, and slide him towards Mike, Jeremy was looking just as bad as he was last night, and Mike didn't forgive it one bit, his arm was in complete bleed. His shirt being stretched, bloody spots all over, if Freddy isn't gonna force him, then at least, he'll need to go to the hospital. Mike held his weapon still towards the animatronics.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. I'm gonna get us out of here, into the office..."

Jeremy only groans.

Mike held his weapon at the animatronics even more fierce, "We're going back to our office, and I don't want to see any of you fuckers trying to do this sh- AAHHHH!"

Mike's mind then felt it was breaking, Mike arms then stretched themselves, Mike stance then stood upright, all the sudden, the weapon he had couldn't be grip, he _couldn't_. His blood felt frozen, the world around him darkens, as he couldn't even feel all too much, it was as if someone just paralyzed him, he moved as much as his strength could, but was doing so little, his head then forced itself to look at Freddy. Who looked to be smirking, but as well as angry.

"F-F-F-Faz...f-f-fuck..." Mike yelped out, he couldn't get any grapes into his words, he tried to do anything, but so much of his body was against will, he could only look at the much more scary face of Freddy Faz fucking bear. The bear looked to not be pleased whatsoever.

"Do you remembered what I said?"

Mike tried to think what kind of thing this bear would say, but he didn't get enough time to talk, Freddy talks away, "There were rules, rules I thought you would know, you brought in _him,_ _good_. You tried to struggle against your lost, _not so good._ Now, you've brought in something very much a cheat, _bad_." Freddy lectured on the poor crushing human, who was trying his absolute best to go against this.

"I-I...y-you...A-A-AHHH!"

"Your time is up, _Mike Schmidt_."

Bonnie could only look at what's happening in front of him, a part of him is happy this was happening in front of him, he should be grateful that their game is over, and their efforts were few, the "Jeremy" seemed to be almost dead, while the other one was being crushed towards his Master himself, yet, why wasn't he feeling like he won? Again, his emotions keep on trying to get him to feel guilty. He tried to shake it off, he really did. He watched almost as they human was gonna get killed.

"This is it, Bonnie. Please...remember."

Before he could even think, he then felt as he was like someone just messed with his programming, all the sudden, his mind was in a crack. His mind was then almost feeling as it was falling away, Bonnie started to hold his metal head, and Chica was taking notice.

"Bunny, Bonnie, anything wrong, huh?!"

Foxy then looked annoyed, "Now what?"

"Something's wrong with the bunny, Bonnie!"

Both the chicken and fox were looking to support Bonnie, Bonnie was fighting all he can with this strange force, this force that was coming out of nowhere, a force he couldn't 100% think of right now, yet, what were these things he was starting to see?

" _Hello there, are you Bonnie the Bunny_?" It was a voice that was...Chicas? She has never said that only the more traitorous side of the chicken, but then...what was he seeing?

" _Come on. Do you know what's going on_?" It was...that Endo's...humans voice? Why was he now wording it like that? Bonnie didn't know what to think anymore as all these thoughts were starting to come to him, all these things he doesn't even know were coming back to him, also as...they were forgotten.

" _I'm doing this for our own good._ " Another voice he couldn't recall, yet, he was starting to care.

" _Never, **NEVER** , hurt my BROTHER **AGAIN**!" _It was another voice he couldn't tell, yet, it was far too familiar.

" _Bonnie, you WILL do everything I say, never nothing_!"

" _I'm sorry, Mr. Bonnie. I hope you can forgive me on that._ "

 _"Stay away from me! P-Please...I-I like you_!"

" _ **Sorry for what I've done, could you forgive an old friend?** "_

 _"B-Bonnie, don't give in to him, I'm here...for you!_ "

 _"That isn't a good idea! I can fix Bonnie, I can!_ "

He started to remember.

He started to remember why these feelings were becoming to be, he started to remember why they are so powerful, he's starting to remember why he was acting this way, he's started to remember why he was in this mess anyway, he started to remember the animatronics he knows, he started to remember why he was rebelling against Freddy for once, he started to remember...Mike Schmidt. A human he didn't think will be attached as much as he thought. He started to remember...everything, the thoughts of serving his "Master" were feeling so weak.

His thoughts were coming back to him like a train, his cold pink eyes were glowing themselves, almost as life was coming back to him, his arms slowly pick himself up, his optics glowing themselves towards what seemed to be Freddy...concrete on the choking Mike. Bonnie's feelings started to embrace, he started to gain what he felt on Freddy, as his fist almost shook itself. He started to gain on Mike. His optics focus.

He was gonna return the favor.

To Chica's and Foxy's surprise, Bonnie then ran towards Freddy, and with all Freddys focus on Mike, he would _never_ think that the same bunny that was serving him, go against him now, Bonnie pushed Freddy away from Mike, knocking him at the tables, breaking one.

"MASTER!" The Fox and Chicken both say towards their Master, who could be potentially hurt.

Mike dropped to the ground, almost coughing, breathing heavily. Mike coughed out, almost as he has been through a torture root. Bonnie's first reaction was to grab Mike. Almost caring him like a baby.

Bonnie started at the human he had in hand, only to start recalling this moment, "M-Mike..." Bonnie almost softly told to Mike, almost caring for him for far too much.

When Mike opened an eye of his, he saw was Bonnie's face, his head almost shook itself, "Bo-Bonnie..."

When Mike looked into Bonnie's eyes, he can see the glow of them, they were the very same glow he's seen for his first two nights, the first two nights when he was getting to know him, Mike's thoughts were beginning to collect them. Was he...back to normal? He just saved him from being crushed from altogether from the god bear himself.

"Mike...I'm...sorry..." The Bunny tried to apologize, he's seen what his more controlled side was like, and he hated every moment of it.

Mike brushed it off with a small sign, "H-Hey, it's...alright, It's...that bear over there...right?" Mike coughed out some words. Mike coughed out more, Bonnie almost wanted to hug it out, but then the voice cuts it out.

" _HEY!_ "

Bonnie turned his whole body towards the bear, who was almost getting up in such an unnatural way, his eyes weren't those cold blue ones they know, his eyes were complete darkness, to Bonnie, he's seen this, it meant he was beyond piss, he was beyond mad, he was _furious_. He wanted to rip something a part. Bonnie took steps back, while close to Jeremy.

"F-Freddy-"

"So, your back, huh? _Trying_ to save that useless _human_?"

If he were alone, Bonnie would be taking all this anger from Freddy, and it seemed it could have been, but the person he was holding. It was someone who _saved_ him, someone that cared enough to try to get him back, he looked at the human instead of Freddy, and Freddy took all the time to notice this little detail.

"Hey _, don't_ you remember I'm _talking_ to you, _bunny?_ " The familiar word was back, the word Bonnie knew that Freddy had no respect towards to.

Bonnie didn't feel the need to take whatever Freddy was pushing out onto him, he didn't feel the need to take Freddy's crap, he felt the need to actually _speak_ back, after what he's been trying to do. The abuse he had to go through, it felt much worse than ever, over all these years, it was the same thing that has built up, he felt...angry.

" _Don't_ you?"

"Shut up."

"... _What?_ "

Chicas face and Foxys face were still very much in shocked, how could their very own companion, say such rude stuff to their Master? They felt insulted, almost like pranks were pulled and they didn't appreciate one absolute bit. Bonnie felt the opposite, it was almost as...something is starting to lift, a pain exactly. A pain that has been hanging onto him the very first microsecond he was seeing this change on Freddy. The same one that holds him back whenever Freddy does something terrible to anyone.

"I said 'Shut up.'"

If it weren't as serious as it was, the face of Freddy right now would have been priceless, he was having a face of disbelief. Having the face of someone just experience something new to their life. Freddy then pushed out some hysteric laughter, laughter that Bonnie knew he was faking, he's known this kind of trait.

"O-Oh, now _you_ think... you're so _tough_ now? With that... _voice_ , oh- _HAHAHA_!" Freddy was laughing at one of the biggest jokes to him, almost losing it towards Bonnie.

Yet, Bonnie almost felt nothing to this, he knew Freddy was only trying to get him to feel bad about this, but he really doesn't. Not with Mike almost so close to him, "B-Bonnie..."

Bonnie took attention towards Mike, Mike almost pointed down, "J-Jeremy..."

"Jeremy?" Bonnie questioned Mike, as he looks to where Mike was pointing to find a very bled human, Bonnie almost looked terrified, "O-Oh my, uh, wait," Bonnie analyzed that dragged face, and slowly came to him, "...Jeremy...Fitzgerald?"

"Y-You know...him...huh, guess he does remember after all..." Mike was starting to get more stable with his voice, though not perfect, he tries more, "B-Bonnie, grab him, he's important to this..."

Bonnie could only trust Mike, after all, he's been through a lot...because of him, Bonnie nods to this and grabs Jeremy as well, but by the time he did that, Chica was already starting to come over, almost like a zombie to Bonnie. This wasn't Chica, at least Bonnie knows. Much to Chica's defense, the parasite got hold of Chica and is being controlled by it. Chica had their most hungry face.

"I'm a bit angry with you, _bunny_. Not only have you mess up our very own plan, but now you're disobeying our Grant Master? You're the very... _worst!_ " Chica then yelled out to Bonnie, as Bonnie truly did his best to dodge Chica's attack as well as keep both Jeremy and Mike on his laps. Chica misses but started to rapid attack on Bonnie, and the bunny had no choice but to keep on dodging the chicken, but then Foxy started to run at him.

"THIS IS FOR MASTER!"

"Master of an ass!" Mike yelled at the Fox, which only could be worst for Bonnie himself.

Yet, Bonnie didn't worry at all too much, he simply kept dodging Chica's very predictable attacks, but saw she was trying some different tactics, Chica was always to consider her moves, though it leads to many situations that she really didn't do anything, at all whatsoever. Yet, Bonnie could forgive her, she at least considers everything he felt during times he wanted comfort. Though, the parasite was trying to get into Chicas mind to use her fighting tactics, which are very ineffective.

Foxy comes from the back of the Bonnie, and Mike was quick to cover him, "Bonnie, the Fox coming from the back!"

Bonnie turns himself around, to find Foxy running so fast for to be in front of him, and was to swipe at him, Bonnie gets hits with the hook of his, luckily not of any of the humans, which would have been bad for either Mike or Jeremy.

"F-Foxy..." Bonnie could only whisper to himself, Foxy was almost stuck in this mess, Foxy never helped him after the change of Freddy, yet, he never held it against him, it was more of a bystander effect than anything. He couldn't truly do anything but take sides, but when he was being controlled, he saw that Foxy did a thing that his parasite mind trailed, "Traitorous," and he couldn't really disagree any more than that.

Bonnie's stance weakens itself, but that wasn't all, Chica was basically rapid attacking the back of his, completely taking hits in, while Freddy was still where he was, looking at it all, or mostly Bonnie. He was looking for a target to get Bonnie paralyzed if only he could hold still. But to Bonnie, he was starting to realize the limitations on Freddy, so he was doing everything he could to at least make moves every microsecond. He was basically being hit at all places, and Mike was then felt to be grabbed by a second by the chicken before Bonnie waved it off.

Bonnie then yelled it out, "M-Mike, go! Get off, to your...office!" Bonnie struggled to get his voice out to Mike, but he called it out, and Mike looked at disbelief while still trying to hold on.

"I...can't do that, these...fuckers are trying to get you...again...I can't let them...do that to you!"

"M-Mike...I've been...through this...please..."

Mike wanted to argue this, he wanted to help the same Bonnie that saved him, he wanted to at least help back to back, though Jeremy groans kept on shifting his attention back towards Jeremy and his condition, he needed to place Jeremy on a safe area, he can't still be here. Mike felt a lot of memory transportation, with the same thing happening back with Jenny. Like Jenny, He had to rest. Jeremy was barely holding, which blood still coming out. Bonnie still shook off any attacks Chica and Foxy were trying to give him.

"I have to...ugh, Bonnie! Fine! I'll do so, just don't get mind controlled by the god...bear...thing, okay?"

Bonnie could only smile, "As long as you are okay, ok..."

Mike gives a determination smile, then a frown one on Jeremy, as he was ready to jump off with Jeremy, he ready positions, as he grabs Jeremy's more undamaged arm, as he slowly started to slide off to where Bonnie was giving chance to, Mike and Jeremy were slowly sliding off, Mike mostly held Jeremy to make sure he wasn't getting any more injuries. When they both land, Mike had to adjust the weight of Jeremy, definitely more heavy than Jenny, but not by a milestone. He did his best to run as fast as he could towards the office, though Foxy tries to stop them.

"Hey, ENDOS, You aren't allowed to leave."

Mike didn't want any of this right now, "Uhh, yes I am! I'm allowed to, I'm just gonna sit in my room and watched from a bit from afar." What was coming from Mike's mouth wasn't exactly the truth.

"No you ain't, come _HERE_!"

Bonnie couldn't match Foxy's speed as Foxy coming over looking to get the bite, and Mike almost had an annoyed face, "Sorry, No foxes allowed!"

Mike then used Jeremy's flashlight he had in the back pocket to swing at Foxy's face, as light came for a split second onto Foxy's face, his eyes sting themselves a bit, as Mike threw the flashlight at him, banging right at Foxy's face, Mike takes the chance and started to run as much as he could with Jeremy on the back of him. The Fox tried to chase them, but Bonnie had it covered.

"You. Aren't. Touching. Him."

"Oh? What in the right mind, _Will ye make me, stop_?"

Bonnie didn't say anything, other than face Foxy and defend the hall that Mike and Jeremy were running away into the office, The Fox could only try to hit Bonnie, but only so softly, Bonnie did his best to try to avoid the blows, and was aiming to grab an arm of his to at least knock him away, but he wasn't alone, the chicken was going towards the other side, trying to be sneaky. Bonnie held eyes to Foxy, he lowers his optics.

"Sorry..."

Bonnie pushed Foxy as much as he could, and Foxy tried to get up as quickly, but Bonnie could hit the back of his, It was a weak spot that Freddy never bothered to fix, or at least the mechanics. Foxy could only growl out his voice box, and Bonnie made way quickly towards the other hallway, and in which, Chica was quickly offended.

"Out of my way, _bunny_!" Chica ordered the bunny so blindly, wanting to just rip anything out of the way.

Bonnie knew it really wasn't her, yet, it hurts a lot. Seeing Chica always been calling Bonnie by his actual name, after all this time, she was now the same as Freddy, leaving no respect to him. Bonnie pushed most of his frustration out of the way, as he could only have a bit of a stare case with the chicken. The Chicken's patience wasn't even there, only her impatience.

"Well, your making _me_ GO..." Chica didn't hesitate to grab Bonnie and push him away, "...AWAY!"

Bonnie still didn't say anything, but to only use action. He used some force to try to not as much as much, Bonnie used an arm of his to grab Chica as well, both were in a way, an arm wrestling match. With using the entire body instead of an arm. The Bunny used much of his legs and the wall to make sure the Chicken doesn't get through, as he started to resist back, the chicken gets more frustrated towards this.

"Stay _away_!" The Chica commanded again more forcefully this time.

Bonnie did the opposite, he was looking towards the winning side of this, and was using the power he had or stored up towards this point, to stand chance against this, and the more of this, the angrier the chicken got, if she was human, the angrier expression could be shown. Chica used her voice box to push out any grunts she was placed, it was almost softening Bonnie, giving him the memories of Chica in the way, which was weakening him, snapping him back towards the struggle.

It wasn't long for the odds to change.

Bonnie was then pinned by his other arm, his other arm kept on holding him by the wall, Chica took the chance and grab Bonnie more, almost settling him towards the wall, and she had the biggest grin towards the face, meaning she had all the advantage, yet, it wasn't just that.

"Why thank you, _Bonnie_."

Bonnie then felt a bit of a blackout from the mind as he shook a bit, before revealing black eyes of dots, " _You're welcome. Get the humans_." "He," said himself, as Bonnie's eyes revert back to themselves. Bonnie couldn't understand what just happened, as Chica then walked herself towards the east hallway, and towards the humans, and here Bonnie was, struggling towards his own arm.

Bonnie could only widen his very own optics, a voice was spreading a little, " _Hello there, Bunny._ " It has an echo, it almost was his voice, but such an edge to it, it was almost as it was a demon pretending his own voice.

The voice was putting more hysterical laughter into its own, " _You thought you got rid of me? That bear couldn't get rid of it all! I'm still here, ready to take over for my Master to please!_ " The voice inside his head kept voicing itself as the superior, as well as still keeping himself pinned to the wall, and Bonnie could only struggle, since, this is him fighting against himself.

Foxy finally got up towards this, and he comes over rather quickly, with a hook ready, "Why I gonna..."

"Relax, Foxy. He's gonna stop his traitor traits."

Foxy turns around the find his own Master saying that, as he grins, the fox didn't understand but doesn't dare to turn against his Master regards the order, he steps back as the bear looked pleased with this, and Bonnie could only look at him, he was standing completely still, he was right where Freddy wanted him. Freddy blended his body only by a little.

"You aren't done being loyal, _bunny_. The real one inside of you will grow with you, as you'll be your true self."

Bonnie could only shake his head while having to deal with Freddy smiling right in front of his face. Freddy slowly slid down towards Bonnie height, while slowly moving his hands towards the purple animatronic, grasping the paw/hand to Bonnie's mouth, it was becoming familiar with this, Bonnie could feel it, Freddy was ready to change himself back to the parasite of the other side of mind, and completely erase his, oil was coming out of his optics, having to watch as Freddy was gonna suck what he was, and place him an image in which, he agrees with. He saw that Foxy was becoming enjoying of this.

"M-Mike..." He could only think of, He didn't know why, but he was thinking of the human. Sure, the human compared to his "friends," was weak, yet, he was smart to survive this long, he couldn't give up, he doesn't see it in that human.

" _He's only an Endo, nothing more._ " The parasite speaks to Bonnie, yet, Bonnie shook only a little of his head in response.

He didn't believe those words.

~Meanwhile~

Mike could only run so fast, Jeremy was decently heavy, but it wasn't so far as he wouldn't carry, they were in a deadly pizzeria, after all, but there were so many things happening, it only was making Mike hurry just to cross any of them out of the list he could think of. Mike grunts as he was close to where the safe place would be, or at least for Jeremy. Mike moved as much towards the office to at least settles things, before actually doing them. When Mike arrives, Mike eyes could only widen themselves.

Another one?

Mike didn't believe it at first, how could Freddy suddenly just be in their office waiting to capture them? Wasn't getting his own friend under control? Mike stared at it for some time, before hearing the Fox running around Bonnie, Mike took a quick glance to find Bonnie trying to fight off the Fox, he didn't have much choice anymore, his mind could only curse out so many words before giving "Freddy" an angry stare.

"Listen, Shitbear. I don't care anymore that this is a game to you anymore, it's so fucking shitty of you to think that killing anything that is...are you fucking laughing at this?!" Mike was starting to state his opinion on this whole mess of a situation, then was finding the bear laughing at this, almost like it was a joke, though he was to realize the voice was almost...too different.

"' **Shitbear?' T-That was the most...b-best thing I've heard...HAHA!** " The voice was such in a deep voice, yet, in a more familiar field on Freddy, Mike then gains doubts to this, almost like, it wasn't Freddy? It couldn't be.

"W-Wait...that voice...call me a nut shack. Are you the voice that gave me those things for Bonnie?' Mike asked, recalling that night where he needed to bring those tools for Bonnie to get his voice back, the voice laughter echoes a bit before it started to calm down.

" **Surprised you know me already...u-ugh...heh...'Shitbear.'** " The voice responded with a bit of clicking midway of talking that sentence, Mike's nerves calm themselves. He still had a guard up, but with everything presenting himself, he was easy to be calm around, still, some insult was in the way, as well as confusion.

"So...Your not...him..."

" **You said it yourself, I'm that voice that asked you to do what to do with Bonnie. Good job, by the way.** "

Mike could only look at this, "Freddy look-alike" with a stare, almost trying to analyze with only body shape in the shadows, his more deformed shape, the human started to realize more of the differences between Freddy and this one, he started to realize this was a different Freddy. The bear then pointed towards them.

 **"Hey, n-nothing to be afraid of. G-Get in and get Fitzgerald to this blanket I have for him**."

"...Okay."

Mike didn't want to question this scene that was becoming in front of him, he still needed things to do, Mike was coming over to where the bear was, to see that the tablet was next to the bear, where he was laying down at, as well as a whole new blanket. This was weird to the brunette, he didn't know how to react towards another bear that seemed to have the same kind of style of talking like Freddy, but in a completely opposite theme to it. The human was then to place the very badly injured Jeremy to the blanket, the bear started to get work on it, though, he was looking pretty bad at doing it, Mike was gonna ask about it, but the bear has put a paw up.

" **You might wanna check the left hallway there.** " The bear suddenly told off Mike to a bit away from Jeremy.

Mike rose an eyebrow to this and almost annoyed to this statement, but he simply shrugs and lights the door with the button, to find a bit of a shadow, Mike's eyes widen as he immediately makes his head away from the door frame and presses the door button, to find the door shutting to be a good option, because the second he does that, all a sudden, a door bang happens, he has seen that shadow with Bonnie, when Bonnie was trying to catch Mike himself off guard, though, he should really stop underestimating a human's IQ on this kind of situation.

"Shit! Either the Fox got past Bonnie, or Chica just slipped by."

" **Close**."

Mike only looked towards the bear, who was wrapping Jeremy with a blanket, Mike heard more banging. The security guard could only think to pres the light to just see who was doing it, just out of curiosity. Mike to find instantly a chicken who was ready to murder anyone just by looking at her, and she was just as impatience as Bonnie when he was controlled. Chica shook with ease.

"Hello, _Endo_."

Mike only stares, but responds, "Hello... _duck_."

Mike knew that is pissed the chicken off just a little by calling it by the wrong thing, even with Chica controlled, you could see the anger, "I _ain't_ no duck! I ain't! It's like if I called a thing like you, _being_!"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Ironic."

"Come out here!"

Mike lazily eyes her, "Maybe when you cut some attitude."

"I have none!"

"You do, like, why do you think I'll come out here, knowing you're so rude about it, sorry, I don't speak like the way you _ducks_ do."

The _duck_ almost gasps like it's surprising, except it was, "You E-Endo! When I get in there, I'm gonna-"

Mike yawns, "...Right, gonna stuff me inside a suit, tell something original."

The Chicken could only stare angrily towards the daring human, then, however, her anger wasn't shown for a while, then she smiles, "It doesn't matter, doesn't! We got _Bonnie_ back now, he's gonna be back with us!" She exclaims then started to run off, leaving Mike to be confused completely.

"Wait...wha..."

" **Crap, I didn't completely remove it**."

Mike turned his own body around to the bear, who was almost looking down at the ground, not Jeremy. Mike's mind then started to push out questions, questions that wanted to be answered, curiosity takes over.

"What you mean?"

The bear could only look at him, and his white dots he clawed eyes, looked only directly to Mike's eyes, " **You know about how Bonnie is..." controlled," right?** "

"...Yay, but...why are you saying it like-"

" **He's...not actually being controlled**."

"...Yep, now I've officially lost anything to make sense." Mike held his head, in a sign that he was confused, he didn't know what to think about that, "Okay, so then...what do you mean then?"

The bear insisted to have the same tone he's using this whole talk with Mike, " **The right word I'd think of when Freddy takes over something would be a...what's that word...pa-pr-para...sit...** "

Mike could barely think of it, it just came to mind, "Parasite?"

The not Freddy made an "Ah-Ha," before groaning a little, " **T-That, well, it sorta is like that. Presumably, you know what a parasite is, right?** "

"Well, it means when something takes control over another when I think of that...word."

" **Not quite. Parasite means that your inner self-bursts out.** "

"The hell? That's ain't what it means."

The bear scowls, " **Doesn't help we could start arguing this, n-no t-time!** " The bear critiqued the way Mike was starting this, as he continues quickly, " **Now, wh-what I mean by that, I mean by Bonnie ba-basically letting out the darker self of himself, the bu-build up more likely.** "

"What? So, Bonnie basically hold in all that anger, so...okay, I'm kinda lost, why does that anger turn into sucking his "Master's" dick?"

The bear giggles again, " **A ni-nice way to put it, but it's...complicated. I-It would take me hours to even ex-** "

An animatronic scream.

Mike yelled, "Shit, did something happen?"

Mike didn't dare to come out, but he checks to the camera to find anything that has happened, mainly the main area. Mike's eyes widen themselves from the image, while the revealing bear could only tilt its head, Mike then drops the tablet, luckily, the bear catches it, as well as watch the human's face glow a bit of redness.

" **Something wrong?** "

"Fuck..."

The bear only tilts it's head, while Mike had a slouch stance, the bear could only look at a distance with Jeremy barely looking up, " **Excuse me?** "

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Mike screamed out all the sudden.

The animatronic only could stare as Mike was starting to cause a scene while yelling, "THOSE SHIT BITCHES ARE ACTUALLY GONNA TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN ON HIM! FUCKERS! I HAD IT WITH THESE ASSHOLICS BITCHES! IM DONE PLAYING THEIR GAME! I'm gonna...I'M GONNA..." Mike breaths so heavily to the point you could swear is a bull.

THe bear wanted to at least calm the human down before he does something stupid, as he was starting to get up, with his legs starting to lift themselves, however, as he goes back to staring back towards Mike, Mike has already grabbed the flashlight and was running off, the bear was to get into panic instantly.

" **HUMAN! G-G-GET BACK H-HERE!** " His voice box almost broke itself just by saying that, but he needed to do something, he truly needed to do something, but he wasted so much power on the Bonnie, so much, and still it wasn't enough, he checks the time, it was towards to becoming 3:00 A.M. but it wasn't enough to last all towards the 6:00, where Freddy's power becomes more limited. The bear looks back at Jeremy, at the very least, he could so something before his power was empty.

At least something.

~Back~

Bonnie tried his hardest to resist, and it was hurting him more than it really should.

Bonnie has been at this for a few minutes by now, he couldn't take much more of it, his mind was in the vague of giving up and handing it over to the parasite, which was yelling all it could to give him back _his_ body, and Freddy was actively using the power he had to change it, it didn't help that his very own friends were pinning him so Freddy can do so. Bonnie struggled as he tried to do anything to wiggle it out, but _he_ wasn't letting him do so.

Bonnie's motivation was draining itself, as _he_ was enjoying this moment, " _Goooood, you're losing it, you're losing to your true self, me! Let me serve my Master..._ "

Bonnie optics widen themselves, but still had that glow to them, strong as ever, "P-Please...I-I don't..."

" _Shut up. It's over, let me have it again, forever._ "

"You're making this way too difficult, bunny." Freddy then interrupts the little conversation flow, while Bonnie continues to do his little struggling as he could.

"Your true self-wants to be out, your true self that is really you, why don't you?" Freddy provoked to Bonnie, while he was using more and more to get it out, Bonnie's eyes switching back and forth, though, Bonnie kept going, despite the calls from his friends.

"Let him, there's no reason to, eh?" Foxy claims to Bonnie's long ear.

"Why? Why struggle, let happen." Chica did to the other.

"No reason to do this, just let your better self-do all the work."

Bonnie was reminding himself of his memories, or more especially, _he_ was, he was basically showing all the moments of his pathetic life, the time he killed the guard, the time he couldn't stop himself from saving all those dead people, the time where he _killed_ them without even thinking a second thought on it. He's blinks kept getting closer and closer, while the eyes were reverting towards the dotted ones. While everyone was grinning, he was seeing it, the reason to go back to serving Freddy, or Master the mind is starting to call it.

" _Yes, let it happen, let me take over, I'll help you make the pain go away..._ " The voice almost cackled to Bonnie, and Bonnie starts giving in, his glow was losing it, the memories he had stored was going.

"M-M-Maybe...I'll let it...h-happen..."

"Good, give in, give in!" Chica yelled to Bonnie, wanting for it to happen already to get the Endo.

"Not gonna happen on my watch, bitch."

Foxy and Chica put their head towards the human, who seemed to be the same they were mostly after, Mike almost had a dark expression. An expression that wanted to kill someone, his eyes stare across the scene to which, the animatronics wanted to growl their voice boxes out to message Mike to back away from their little ritual.

"Both of you, grab the human, and make sure you'll wait for us when we're done after I've finished this bunny over here."

"On it." They both said at the same time, as they let go of Bonnie, it didn't matter since Bonnie was getting under a trap.

Both of them instantly went over to where Mike was, as Chica laughs at the human's effort, "You came out, right, why? No reason other to get over with like others."

Mike holds something up, "Couldn't be any more wrong."

Both of saw that thing again, the one that the Endo was trying to use as a weapon, as Foxy almost laughs it off, "Oi! It's almost funny to use that, It's like, _Itâs squiffy t' both me 'n ye, ye know?_ "

Chica laughs at this too, "I know, know! Very dumb, what you try to prove, hm?"

Mike loads it, "A bit."

Foxy smirks stays, "Come on then."

Mike smirks a little back, "Sorry, ain't gonna fall for a simple one like that, Captain Sucker."

The Fox sneers towards the basic insult and then charges to Mike. What he doesn't realize that Mike wasn't playing around anymore, not at all, he was willing to give chance, but it seems he simply doesn't see it anymore. Mike dodges very quickly from Foxy, then Foxy tries to predict this, Mike uses the flashlight onto Foxy's eyes, almost burning themselves, during those critical times, Mike took notice of the three second reaction to Foxy when he was flashed by one of those, so Mike kept it inside his dumb brain to remember, Mike then uses the flashlights handle to use it as a weapon to hit the Fox with, hitting him within' the torso, the fox wasn't knocked so far, but it was far enough to be consider...insulting to the Fox.

Mike didn't express anything only certain things were in mind, as he turns to find the Chicken now joining in to grab Mike, Mike knew that it wouldn't be so easy, so Chica actually had weight to her, so he started to run away from her, the Chica was behind, however, Mike used his stamina to jump over to tables, granted, they weren't perfect, but he still was able to go up top of them, while Chica was using pure force to grab him, and that meant moving the tables just by her body, though how stupid of her, she simply trips with the stacks tables she was moving. Mike uses the chance to at least aim a little where to use his weapon towards the Fox who was ready to blast him, though, a bit of a glance towards Fox almost stopped him a little, but the thing with Freddy and Bonnie needed to stop. He runs over the tables again, except when he gets over to Chica.

"I'll finish it!" She calls out.

"Don't fail me now...lucky shirt." Mike thought to himself, he needed to jump over Chica.

Mike held breath as the Fox was coming over, he presses his luck and jumps over the climbing chicken when he really needed to, it was easier with the uniform off, it carries more weight to him, he sighs in relief, but wasn't done, the chicken and fox come over easily to corner Mike, to simply threw him separated from the weapons he had, Mike kept going to take steps back, to slip back towards the are he wanted to. As they corner without a word.

"Nice move, _lad_."

"Game over!"

Mike shook his head, 'Not over!"

Mike used to the chance to get under them, he did his best to climb under as soon as possible, Mike went his fastest and best to do unpredictable movement on the legs, as he was sating to get up from behind, however, he was then easily grabbed by the chicken, who was smirking at this such piss easy move.

"Is that really all of it? Easy, predictable." Chica mocks Mike while gaining the mindset of winning, MIke could only stare at the Chicken with ease, as well as a bit of a smirk of his own.

"Almost, just...this part..." Mike didn't want to say it, but he needed to do it, as then uses his weapon to... _TAZE_ the animatronic, the animatronic then screeches out to this, as Fox's optics widen themselves, as Mike watches the animatronic drops him. The Fox was in a bit of a terrified spot, he steps back, as Mike's eyes catch them.

"You want some, you fucking Fox? You want some?!"

The Fox, by doing the most cowardly thing, runs off towards the distance, away from Mike, as then Mike looks at his...taser, maybe it was a bad move, he almost a felt...a monster, but that didn't matter, he needed to do something, at least to get to Bonnie. He looks back at the Chicken, feeling guilt rise.

"Sorry 'bout that, I needed to do that..."

"Ne-Ne-Needing t-to do w-what?"

Mike's head then froze itself, it almost felt as it was then frozen by something, and it was just by the sound of the voice, Mime turns his own head around, to find Bonnie looking over with his glowing eyes, meaning it was him, but he looked...cold at the sight. Mike stood guard as then Bonnie took look behind.

"Mike, what is behind you?" His voice was awfully calm to him, Mike didn't take in the details as he was realizing that Bonnie was gonna see something he was really gonna regret. Mike tried to hide it.

"B-Bonnie, wait, stop! It's-"

Mike couldn't think all too clearly as Bonnie pushed Mike a little to see it, Chica, on the floor, twitching now and then, Mike couldn't see Bonnie's face to this. Mike's emotions turned to a degree, almost switching towards the more cowardly emotions, Mike's blush rose itself, Bonnie shook himself a little, and it was starting to grow, unlike to Mike's face of terror.

"B-Bonnie, I could explain..."

"Y-You..." Bonnie's voice grows more venom on it, it was starting to get more edge levels, as Mike was trying his hardest to mind to drop it.

"Bonnie, she was gonna-"

It really goes from down from there.

Bonnie then turns himself around, and it was the slowest around, but it was even slower to Mike's mind, it doesn't help that his face was all too barren, it was almost all his life has been sucked out of it, it was replaced with a face of still, still of anger. Mike's face was going through the triangle of confusion, sadness, and surprise, or all at once.

Mike tried his best to at least explain a thing or two to neutralize Bonnie, "B-Bonnie, seriously! It's not like I did this on purpose, y-you know-"

" _ENOUGH_!"

Mike's voice silence itself, as Bonnie shook, "I...I _trusted_ you! I _trusted_ for you to give me _trust_ , and you're just gonna _stab_ her like that, in front of _me_?!" Bonnie voice echoes itself, enough for Mike mind to repeat over and over. Mike's body can only lower itself.

"I thought I _could trust_ you, it looks like I _can't,_ it looks like Freddy was _RIGHT."_

"He isn't! Bonnie, he's tricking you into thinking this way, he's trying to really get into your head, he's-"

Bonnie then grabs Mike, almost choking, almost choking all life out of Mike, his voice cackles itself, as Mike tried to push out any more words for Bonnie, but he couldn't get them out. He felt the world around him starting to get a spin at things, things were going blurry, Bonnie's choking was strong, he was already getting Mike to such places, Mike's mind was in a bit of a balloon as Bonnie kept going with his words.

"Filthy thing, I don't even want to look at _you!_ I can't even _believe_ I trusted _you_."

"U-Ugh! A-ACK!" Mike couldn't even speak anymore, Bonnie was pretty much draining all oxygen away from him, making he world go darker and darker, almost to his vision basically showing nothing. Bonnie grins a little at this sight, almost welcoming it. Mike could feel it, his way to death was there, this was where he was gonna end, not at the other place, not the last nights, here, death by the very bunny he was growing more towards.

"... _Die_..."

Not yet.

All the sudden, a wave of electricity waved amoung onto Bonnie, almost completely sparkling Bonnie, Bonnie easily lets go of Mike, which was lucky for Mike to not get zapped too, Mike falls on the floor, Mike started to take small breaths, but they grow much larger, as he then started to cough out for air. Mike body stays o the ground before quickly getting up, almost breathing heavily on air, Mike held his head the second his mind was coming together, as he saw a laying down bunny, or Bonnie, as he looked in terror.

"B-Bonnie!"

" **Doesn't matter for him, human!** "

Mike knew that voice, it was that bear, and he starts to wonder rather quickly, to find the bear...or rather golden bear sitting from a far away, who look at he just saw a very exciting movie, as Mike felt already annoyed, collecting words from his mind.

"Did you just shot down Bonnie, bear?!" Mike wanted to curse at him, but words were still scrambled, the Golden one shook its head.

" **Look behind you.** "

Mike did so, and he couldn't even believe _this, Jeremy._

Jeremy had the taser in hand, almost looking like a completely different person, he held it in a way he would use a sword if he had one, Mike only stares directly at Jeremy, more so at his eyes, who looked they were carved.

Mike could only shutter, "J-Jeremy?"

Jeremy looks back, "M-Mike, c-come on! We need to g-go!"

"I don't think so."

Both of them looked at the animatronics standing in front of them, Freddy and Foxy, Foxy looked annoyed to no ends, while Freddy only smirks, and that swore, to be the only face that Mike has ever seen, and was piss to no ends.

"Fazfuck..."

"Scum." The bear calls back, as he looking rather amused, Mike hated that smile so much, so very much.

All the sudden, tension grows so much, the air grows thick, the air remaining inside the pizzeria felt thin, as Mike and Jeremy both stare at them dual that was left, as if they were ready to fight them off, however just like that, the Golden one then teleports in front of them, catching the whole group in complete surprise, except, of course, Freddy, who kept on smirking away.

"G-Goldie?" Jeremy asked towards the bear, while Mike catches full eyes on it.

"Goldie?" Mike thought, wasn't it that name that Chica mentioned during her small conversations towards this place, the Golden bear looks behind them.

He gives a bit of a smirk, " **Doesn't matter...get Bonnie and go.** "

B-But..."

" **GO!** "

Mike didn't know what was gonna happen, yet, they were gonna need to go to the office, and he was agreeing well with how "Goldie" wants to handle things, Mike turns to Jeremy, "Come on, let's just get Bonnie to the office."

Jeremy could only look so worried, "B-But...h-he would..."

Mike wanted to scream at Jeremy for just doing it, "Come on! We'll do something, but let's get back to the office already!"

Jeremy looks back and forth, and for a bit more, he nods, Mike nods back. Both of them then grab the big bunny and started to drag him towards the office, though heavy, it was to thank for Jeremy's sudden grow in strength that they were able to even do this kind of thing. Though Mike was still recovering from that whole incident with Bonnie, who the human just keeps on staring at.

Goldie watches as both of those humans keep doing so, Freddy looked as well, as Foxy wanted to deal with them, he started to march towards the office, but Freddy stops him easily.

"Why?" He asked towards the Master.

Freddy glares at him, "We'll deal with them later, right now. We have a bigger...threat." Freddy almost used doubt in that sentence, as Goldie could only clutch with his fake teeth.

They gain their stare-off, as Goldie was the first to speak, " **Something tells me that you knew I lived through that blast you gave me back there.** "

"Maybe, or the fact that you completely gave it away when you tried to break the Bunny out of his truer self."

Goldie only groans, his eyes lit themselves, " **Think you're so smug using the same method I tried to do when you were much newer to this?** "

"Not really. I've just...mastered it, I only have some...difficulty with it."

" **Yeah right. You don't even know the limitations of your so-called, "own powers.** " Goldie sneered at him, while Freddy chuckles.

"Then prove it that you still have it, weakling." Freddy's blue eyes then started to glow some fire in it.

" **Fine, Brother.** " So did Goldies.

The Fox could only watch in some distance as something was gonna happen, and he knew that he should take some steps back. The place glows itself a little.

~Quick Change~

Mike and Jeremy were doing pretty much the same thing, or Mike likely, almost felt familiar with the whole Jeremy injured thing. Mike grunted with each step as Jeremy was doing the same, though he was trying too hard to try to hold them in, holding an opposite effect to it, Mike took breaths as it was so close to getting towards the office, as both Mike and Jeremy struggle to even place Bonnie inside the office.

"C-Come on, Jeremy, a-almost...THERE!" Mike yelped as Bonnie was being a pain to get in, as Jeremy wasn't thinking the absolute same.

"I-I know...I-It's...weak...G-Goldie..."

"H-He's fine, I mean, he is also a god of-"

"N-No, he's kinda...w-weak..."

Mike didn't even want to even now know what Goldie plans was then unless he puts too much focus on them, which sounds pretty much a bad idea. Mike shook his head to the thought, as he then waves his own hands around, "Let's just...settle around. I mean, we're back in here, right?"

Jeremy nods, but then looks at the bunny they were almost done carrying into the office, Mike looks at him too, but he quickly gets to face Jeremy with more curiosity, "Hey, he's good, he saved me just again, I'm sure he will come around without that shit of a leader."

"I-I still don't trust this..."

Mike yawns, almost swirl a bit, "W-Well, at least press trust onto me."

"Huh? M-Mike? You don't look s-so good..."

"I-I'm fine...i-it's just..."

Mike thoughts loosen, after all that neck business, as well as all the crap that has happened in the hour, with the added bonus of not having little sleep at all. It was all very stressful, it didn't help that in the end, they had to carry a big and heavy bunny. Mike's eyes lower themselves, his grip slows down, as Jeremy was beginning to take notice.

"H-Hey Mike...are you f-feeling g-good?"

"J-Just...f-fine...n-not gonna..."

Mike then fell on the ground.

"M-MIKE!"

It was so sudden too, Mike, after being almost choked to death, being have to do all this stuff, as well as going through moments he had through this night, Jeremy jumps over to where Mike was, Mike wasn't dead. Jeremy tried to check his heart, it was still pretty much beating, in a bit more of a faster pace than usual. Jeremy tried to get Mike up, he couldn't just do this right in the middle of the night, especially a stressful one.

"M-Mike, get up! P-Please!"

Jeremy tried to get Mike up, by shaking him rapidly, almost wanting to hit him, but, as Jeremy kept on trying to get him awake, he started to realize that...he was in the same state as the bunny, unconscious. To Jeremy, it was almost too familiar, he was like this so many times, after so much stress, your mind can't help but fall you to a sleep to get it out. Mike was acting this, but it was the worst time for Mike to be knocked out at this time, not after Goldie and Freddy fighting it out, a one-sided battle. Bonnie being in this room and he can no longer do anything about it.

Jeremy wanted to almost cry it out, but he held it in, he really did, at those moments, those moments when he couldn't do anything. Nothing was screaming at him, the only thing that was screaming was... _him_. Fritz. Fritz quotes kept him on the conscious level. It was him that was keeping him going, he didn't want to let Fritz legacy down, the legacy of the simple thing.

" _Keep goin'._ "

He will.

Jeremy took big breaths, as he wraps a blanket the golden bear gave him towards Mike and decided to place some on the bunny, if what Mike said was true, he at least wanted to show some gratitude, as long as the bunny doesn't lash out to him as revenge. He sighs as he looked at the tablet, it was becoming familiar to him, a flash black flashes in a light speed of it, an image of him and...the bunny he was in the familiar territory with.

Jeremy walks up, he grabs the tablet, as he then was in position, for once, he was gonna have to do it once over again.

"B-B-B...Bring it on."

~Change~

"It's...rather incredible..."

The Hospital, or at least, the few that was on the area, it was pretty far away from the town that the pizzeria was at, it wasn't too far from anything. It wasn't the one hundred big budget it's expected to be, but it was serviceable, it had the good, and the bad that usual hospitals tend to bring. The place was decently full, but it was easy for the Manager to squeeze in Jenny, just be her injuries, though questions arise, the Manager saw them coming and manage to bring her in.

To now, 3:20 A.M. is where they stand now, with only one Doctor and one Nurse, since it was shown to be somewhat of a fix they can do, nothing bad would have to do with you, the hospital almost wasn't needed, but it was bad enough for the more professionals to look at, the Doctor was at first just examining the pain that was wanting to be fixed, however, as he looked into more detail of it, it was becoming more and more interesting how this came to be. All the little things that were proofing that this wasn't some crushing accident, and the Doctor would have to admit, he was supposed to work on the fix more quickly than usual, but he was too interested in the injuries, almost too _curious_ on this case.

Luckily, The Doctor finds no need for surgery for this kind of case, but some case of stitching kinda required, though he really wanted to do it the most harmless way, to make it so you can do your usual stuff without feeling that pain. The Nurse was only watching the Doctor himself trying to find anything for her to grab, but she was even beginning to notice the Doctor's eyes on this patient. She was beginning to worry that he was becoming much more off track than he should really be.

"Doctor...I don't want to sound rude towards your presence..." The Nurse started to speak up a bit, the Doctor was quick to try to silence her.

"Hush, I need to notice the details on how to fix this..."

"Of course, however, I'm starting to think that your..."

The Doctor looks behind to face the Nurse, with the most term face he could make, his face was looking to make the contest of the most suspicious kind of face, the Nurse keeps on going, "W-Well, your kinda...off track..."

The Doctor knew he couldn't lash out on the Nurse, he'd get fired easily, but he was wiling to be a bit harsh on the girl, "If I weren't, wouldn't I be at the streets?"

"N-No...it's just...well..."

"Well...I'm finding something very...intriguing towards this, and I can't let it go to waste!"

"Sir, it's just that...the Person who sends her here is coming back in a while expecting her to be well, or well...we'll be in a bit of a law."

The Doctor then glared towards the Nurse, though it wasn't the glare that the Nurse was really thinking about. The Doctor kept on giving dirty ones towards the room they're in, however, he sighs as he lets down a hand, he needed to do his job, curiosity had to be left behind, the job was to come first. Yet, his younger side of the mind wanted to keep on going with this case, it was a debate only in the heads of his.

"Very well, I shall get onto a track, but...I'll needs the materials, give me an X-Ray, I'll be needing to check."

The nurse nods to this, she walks off, in a reasonably fast pace, she gives a bit of a look towards her Doctor, who simply waves her off, as she closes the door, leaving only the Doc and Jenny. The Doctor gracefully looks down at the very rough girl, who twitched down there with her limbs, as the Doc was still having his mindset on how interesting of this case was.

"I must know what could of cause this, even if I have to do some measures." The Doctor told himself, he knew that it truly wasn't his job, but he wanted to at least discover an accident like this.

Jenny groans as the Doctor begins his check-ins with the girl, he was examining the most squished parts of her, the Doctor studies all the way to Jenny's face, his face being stern, he needed to do it quickly before his own Nurse would report such a bad operation. Meanwhile, to Jenny, it couldn't stop from her vision to stop, she was going through something for her.

The Doctor then sighs, "I'll have to take up measures already."

~Change~

 _The darkness was everywhere._

 _It wasn't just without the lights, the lights merely was just making the place seem darker, no, it was actually the presence of this whole thing, yet, Little Jenny didn't see any wrong in it, she was actually expecting a little of this, since the Man gracefully told her the juicy details of this little plan they made up. Little Jenny continued her steps toward an unwanted area, almost expecting anything to come up._

 _"Mr. Bear, are you around here?" Little Jenny called out to the darkness, the darkness doesn't respond back towards a question._

 _She continued to walk until she heard something, steps._

 _Of course, she was at a place where people were allowed to be around here, though, the darkness of the place doesn't help matters, she swiftly turns her head around areas, wanting to know where those steps were coming from, almost wanting to understand why they were happening, however, as she was taking wrong steps in the absolute wrong steps. She then trips, almost hitting her head towards sharp edge objects. She wondered her mind towards the steps that were starting to either slow down or fast their pace, she then quickly move her steps from any direction, sooner or later, the steps faded a bit. She speed walks her way even deeper towards the darkness. Her mind was beginning to compress images right into the center of her developing brain._

 _"M-Mommy..." She called, her normal reaction was starting to kick in, almost wanting to regret this, wanting to get out._

 _"Can you help me get it back, from...him?"_

 _It was those words that kept her going, it was the same words that kept her motivations up to stakes that the nice man would like her to be, she only started to slow down her steps, while giving the steps a hear, they were...close. The steps themselves have a loud sound to them, meaning to her that they were close by, she started to take them wrong again, her mind was grown to push out some chaos towards them, she clutches herself, her dress didn't feel so pretty, a light then was felt, her instincts then immediately was to run as she then bumped from behind, and her natural reaction was a scream._

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _"AHHHH!" Another voice._

 _"AHHH- W-W-W-WAIT!" Also another._

 _Little Jenny screams then were cut short, when the same size figure then closed her mouth, "Hey, Girl, I didn't think you were here."_

 _Little Jenny was still in a panic, but as then the boy's face was revealed, "B-Birthday..boy?"_

 _The boy rolled is eyes very hard, "No, Tom."_

 _Little Jenny nerves immediately calmed down, most likely coming from the incidents that happened between these two. Then, the girl from earlier comes close, "H-Hey...s-sorry, my friends just well..."_

 _"Are you hiding friend from us?!" Tom demanded to form Little Jenny._

 _Little Jenny shook her head, while a tear tends to happen, as the girl scoffs at this, "Tom, don't even think she would do that, she couldn't."_

 _"She did! Look where we are!"_

 _"T-Tom, she couldn't of...I don't think so." So said the other voice, who was the boy with glasses._

 _"Then where are we?" The boy sounded so angry._

 _"We're...we're..." She really didn't want to tell them eh secret, but the boy was accusing her of something she didn't even know about._

 _"Where? Where are we?!" The boy was starting to shout, as then the boy then closed his friend's mouth._

 _"Stop that, we're gonna get caught, and you wouldn't want to get caught in your birthday, right?"_

 _"I don't care, where is she?" He kept on demanding as he then pushes his flashlight onto Little Jenny._

 _Little Jenny continued to have her tears wide, "I-I really...don't know, I don't know, Mommy!"_

 _The boy really wanted his friend back, he was starting to have his tears back, "N-No one is here to help you! Give m-me back my friend."_

 _"She's our friend too, right?' The girl then asked Tom, who was having a bit of a tear fit, she continues again, "Well? Are you her only friend?"_

 _"I-I am her friend, we all are, I'm just..."_

 _"Tom!"_

 _"I want her back! She was really a friend to me! How dare you, h-how dare you!" Tom then started to point her girl-friend._

 _"I want her back too! It's just..."_

 _"I'm gonna get my answer! You! Give her back!" Tom pointed at Little Jenny as if she did something horrible and was ready to be pointed out._

 _Little Jenny could only stare, her tears were visible, but she wasn't crying anymore. The boy's eyes continue to water, "Well?"_

 _"...I..."_

 _"Come on, why don't you tell me?!"_

 _"Tom..." The boy in glasses told himself in silence._

 _A crack was then heard._

 _All of them, the group then turned their head to the creeping door, which was opening. The boy with glasses almost looking in interesting, "Huh, I-I never seen that one before, I've didn't see a door when we were following the girl, Tom."_

 _"Oh really? Does this girl have to do with it, with taking my friend?"_

 _"I still don't think so. Still, you think?"_

 _The birthday boy only stares down on the floor, before nodding, "Fine, fine, we're gonna look, but you," Tom points at the tearing up Little Jenny, "Your coming with us, just in case this is all part of the plan, you come, let us go!"_

 _The boys up ahead were making way towards the door, as then the girl of the group comes up to the crying Little Jenny, "I'm so, so sorry about my friend..."_

 _"W-Why..."_

 _The girl shook her head, "It's just...my friend is very sad, he wants his friend back, it has been weeks since we last saw Daisy, friend is very sad about it, so then he wants to find her, so he then wanted birthday party here so he can try to find where she could be?"_

 _"W-Why here?" Little Jenny was beginning to understand, despite the bit of a complicated situation._

 _"It was always Daisy's favorite place, always to hang out, so Tom thought it was a good idea to come here to find her, which why he doesn't trust you..."_

 _Little Jenny sniffles out some tears, as she was processing her thoughts, "T-Thank you for telling...I know now..."_

 _"You're welcome...My name is Maria."_

 _"I'm Jenny!"_

 _"Okay, let's keep up with Tom and Ben."_

 _"O-Okay!"_

 _They both smile as they walked over to where the boys were starting to open the door, with Tom doing most of the work, opening himself as both of the girls were in line to see what is inside the room that is stored with all kinds of things that the place wasn't known for, the animatronic parts, the skeletons of endos, and pretty much anything exposed to that fact that...it wasn't all real, not at all point did the kids couldn't express happiness, only...disgust._

 _"T-The bear...there's...there's..." Little Jenny was starting to shiver at it all, but then Tom shakes her off._

 _"Whatever, I know your hiding Daisy around here, she should be here."_

 _Maria then shakes her head, "That's the only thing you care about?"_

 _"I don't care, where's Daisy?"_

 _Ben shrugs, "I ain't seeing her, she couldn't be in here."_

 _Tom's tears were visible again, "Come on! She had to be here, she can't anywhere else."_

 _"Tom, she couldn't have been here, not here at all."_

 _Maria agreed, "Yah, maybe we should let our Mommy and Daddy find her?"_

 _"NO! They don't care, they don't care! She gotta take them!"_

 _"She didn't!"_

 _Maria and Tom were starting to argue over this, as Ben facepalms at this, while Little Jenny was using Ben's flashlight to see a better understanding, but as she does, she then spots something, something she was looking for..._

 _The bear the Man was talking about._

 _"Mr. Freddy!"_

 _All their heads to towards Little Jenny's direction, as then their reactions, "The bear...?" Ben expressed as he was getting a good look at it._

 _Tom looked at it a bit, before coming up as well, to see a better sight at it. His eyes capture the glance of it, the eyes were soulless as it is, the limbs being looking dead, it was in a weird position, almost like sitting down, just as the most deadly way possible, but then Tom started to get better look at it, and not exactly that, there was another much more unnoticeable one, as then it was some sort of...Fox. The Fox looks very brand new towards it...yet, ripped?_

 _Tom then started to make his way up the table, but was a bit too high, "Hey! I need some help!"_

 _Ben then looked as he was gonna panic, "N-No, you don't wan to break it, and besides, nothing there!"_

 _"No, I just wanna check to see something..."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Just do it already!"_

 _Though demanding, the friends agreed as they came over to where Tom was and started to lift him, but barely, Maria huffs with each breath, very quickly fast to put in fact, Ben was barely doing it and was already breathing as he had run the marathon. To surprise suddenly, Little Jenny started to carry Tom, as Tom didn't realize the sudden extra power they were gaining with a bit of extra help. To, gets on the table easily, without saying thanks, he immediately stands on it to get a good grasp of what he was looking at, at then Ben flashes the light on him._

 _Maria took note, however, "T-Thank you, Jenny."_

 _Little Jenny smiles and nods, though barely seeing it. Ben flashed over to the bear, but then quickly over to where Tom was, who was poking around the Fox, he waves his arms at it, expecting anything from it, but boringly, nothing. Tom sighs a little to himself as he then grabs a part of the very dead looking eye, almost wanting to know why it was acting as lifeless as it was._

 _Squish._

 _He didn't notice immediately notice this stain he got, he was almost immediately grossed out the fact he touched something grosser. He sticks more of his tongue out, though he didn't know what it was, Ben was lazily moving the flashlight around everywhere but where he was._

 _"Ben! Here, over here!"_

 _"O-Oh, sorry."_

 _Ben in instinct, moved the flashlight where his friend was, Tom had a very stern face that he was going with, however, Ben's eyes then suddenly widen themselves in disgust, while Maria and Jenny looked at him confused then looked up, Maria then was getting the same reaction, as Jenny only tilted her head in the more confused matter, the only one doing nothing was Tom, who was only simply confused by these chains of reactions._

 _"W-What? Why those looks?" Tom wondered while he was making it as he was doing anything wrong in the slightest._

 _"M-M-M...B-B-B..." Ben was completely scared, while Maria wasn't the same but she was...afraid._

 _"Oh come on! I'm fine, nothing to see!"_

 _"N-No, y-your...a-arm..." Ben lowers his flashlight for Tom to see his arms._

 _Tom only felt annoyed, but he did what he was told, it wasn't like it was gonna be so breaking, he lowers his own arms for a good look, and as he does..._

 _It was red on him._

 _There doesn't seem to be all too wrong here to him, red meant for tomatoes sauce of some kind, though, it was asked then why there was even sauce inside the Fox in the first place, Tom only looked even more confused, as he then turned to the horrified Maria and Ben, who were anxious about it, what was with them?_

 _"It's tomato sauce, guys. No wrong here." He tried to get them to calm down over something silly, yet, they were freaking out. He really didn't understand it, yet..._

 _"B-B-Bloooooo..." Ben looked to almost drowning in his own shy, while Maria comes close to make sure he doesn't._

 _"Come on, guys. Nothing is wrong, maybe I'll find some more sauce inside here." The Birthday boy presumes as he started to look inside the eye again._

 _"U-Ugh..." The only response, no one dared to talk truly back._

 _Tom looked inside the dead eyes again, wondering how much of that sauce was it carrying, he started to lick some of it from his fingers, wanting to have some of it, but to belief...it was disgusting tasting, He spits out, having some red in the spit itself, as he moans a bit._

 _"Ugh, not having that." Still being as blind as ever._

 _Tom continued his search, even if he didn't want the sauce, he did want to know how much it was in store, Tom started to kick around, just to see anything, as he does, his hand accidentally pressed on Fox's head, and to be cut off easily, Tom's eyes widen themselves, as he wasn't complete tossed out in gross, but he wasn't exactly happy...to find this. Tom looked back, the Traitorous Girl didn't stop him, Tom was getting ideas into his head, as he then looked right inside the inside of the Fox, he couldn't see it at all, but he swears he could see a lot of that sauce, and some..tear apart._

 _"Ben! Can I use the Flashlight?"_

 _"O-o-oh, w-w-why?" Ben's tone was worse, he really wasn't in the mood after that display._

 _"I think I found more of that sauce."_

 _A throw-up sound was made, as Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes, he gets out as he comes back out to find Little Jenny basically giving the Flashlight to Tom, who looked too happy, Tom got his suspicions up already. He stared at the only Flashlight the way was offered before he grabs it, not even saying a word, it was worse when Little Jenny responded anyway._

 _"Your welcome!" In her most happy tone._

 _"Sure." Tom only mumbled so quietly, he didn't want to pay so much attention to it, he still pretty much had no trust inside the girl, but it was offering for her to put more onto the research already. Tom started to flash only to the side of the inside of the Dead Fox's head, and there was already that sauce Tom thought it was, though, it seemed to be a bit more of a pool of it, Tom kept on going more, and slowly saw more and more of that sauce, in more puddles, but it was cut off towards some...wires?_

 _Tom then looked to the absolute center of it, and...he was starting to let his inner disgust come into the surface._

 _What Tom saw was more of a disgusting image of a person, he had that sauce all over his body, but...the body looked familiar, way too familiar, someone was having sauce in here? It didn't seem so likely, yet, as Tom was starting to look in it, he saw the the...the hair of that person almost resembled..._

 _Tom's eye's immediately widened to the thought, it couldn't true!_

 _It was a girl, a girl that had the orange hair that Daisy had, the hair he grew to love, the clothes were even familiar, it was the same orange that Daisy had, the orange that Daisy liked. Tom couldn't truly see the face, but he saw the same lashes that Daisy always wore, Tom tried to deny, his mind tried to refuse it, yet, as Tom was looking at it, the sauce, was it really? Tom remembered earlier that his arm was covered in sauce from... an ow injury. He didn't know why, and still didn't, it was coming from him, was that something that was important, whatever it was, it was covering a girl that resembles Daisy so much...Wait..._

 _Tom's eyes started to water themselves, was it, Daisy?_

 _"D-DAISY!" Tom then yelled out in response to the thought that was coming up, bringing up the attention to the others._

 _"W-Wait...Daisy?" Maria commented, as she then was curious what Tom found, it couldn't have been Daisy, could it?_

 _"DAISY! GET OUT OF THERE! DAISY!"_

 _Tom was having a fit so instantly, almost so sudden, yet, they didn't know what truly it was, was she inside that suit, Little Jenny also grew her curiosity to this reaction, she wanted to see, and so did the others, yet, how could they._

 _"T-Tom! We could help you! Bring it down!"_

 _Tom only grunts, almost like attempting to try to get inside the suit, as Ben was beginning to have some panic, "Tom! Let us help you, let us see!"_

 _Tom still wasn't responding while only crying out more of his cry's than anything. Maria could only panic as well, "W-We gotta help Tom!"_

 _Ben looked p to the tall table, how could they get up from such a high-level table, it required him, Maria, and Jenny to get him up there, in order to stop Tom from whatever your doing, "I-I need something, It's just t-that..." He couldn't speak or think properly, his mind wasn't in a stable spot to even think where they were, Maria was almost in the same state, she just wanted her friends to be okay, but everything wasn't right now, they were where they shouldn't be, they were lost, and now it seems Daisy was in somewhere where Tom was._

 _Then, a slice occurred, after that sound effect, the suit of the Fox was then dropped, and it was easy to know why._

 _Both Ben and Maria were surprised to find the suit just dropped that, it could have been Tom's strength, but how could it? The suit itself was heavy, they could tell from the other animals or so-called animals. They didn't know how to do it, so how could Tom do it, Ben and Maria didn't immediately look, but they found that Tom wasn't truly on top of them._

 _They found someone else...and it wasn't pretty._

 _If you were a kid, and suddenly, a big bear suddenly comes to life and knifes something, would it be scary? A simple answer would be yes, and as questioned, the bear, the one that Jenny had to find, it was up, it had one of the scariest eyes out there, red kinds. The eyes that glow so red, you could feel devil inside already, but Ben and Maria were completely speechless and scared. Maria looked up to the bear, the bear himself was intimidating in all directions, and what was life breaking was the object he had across someone._

 _Tom._

 _Tom looked almost lifeless to this, he was...stabbed. Stabbed towards the torso, it was absolute a scary image, the bear was holding the child, while the other had a knife right through the chest, the "sauce" that he thinks of, was coming right out of him, the bear didn't look at the image creating whatsoever, he was staring right at the small children. Not a single emotion was placed, just a bear was simply staring right at them._

 _"M-M-Mom...M-Mom..." Maria then suddenly started to call out for some help, as such, she started to slowly move away._

 _"AHHHH!" Ben screamed out, then turns his whole body to a 180 degrees away form the bear, he was making a run towards the exit of the place, despite the flashlight lowing his chance._

 _It looked as he could of escape, but then, Little Jenny caught glimpse of the bear then suddenly stabbing the knife out of Tom, and throwing a direct towards Ben, it caused a direct hit, Ben fell over, as the knife goes deeper within' Ben. Ben continues to cough from this, cough out blood, all kinds of it._

 _"BEN! BEN!" Maria then started to run over, Little Jenny follows her, still one hundred percent not knowing what anything is._

 _Maria ran as much as her little legs were willing to go, she immediately knees down to Ben's lying body, her tears were pouring over the poor of...blood. Though Ben was still breathing, he was catching a breath, yet, he was barely breathing at all. Maria tried to hug Ben, Little Jenny was watching as she was watching a show, she turns back to the bear, to find him still watching with nothing to show in the stone face, still having that menacing face of his. Then, then the bear turned his head towards an unknown direction, Little Jenny follows._

 _She couldn't see it, but it was...him._

 _The man himself, the friendly man that Little Jenny grew to known a little, the same man who was known to be a bit of a "friend," was there, appearing so brightly towards the darkness, his smirk can be seen._

 _"Enjoying the moment?"_

 _Maria then turns her head towards the voice, Ben a cough more before slowly, and more lacking, moved the body of his towards the voice, almost basically giving up, but still being able to do so. The only motions that seemed to show from this...figure were only a smirk that can see with it's more clean teeth._

 _"So...Jenny, did you find the bear? You did! Good, good..."_

 _Little Jenny looked excited, "I-I did, though...he is kinda scary..."_

 _"Oh, of course, he's supposed to be scary, you dumb, dumb child."_

 _" **Very.** " Suddenly, the bear spoke out a single word, and it was enough for Maria and Ben to look in even more fear. Little Jenny was feeling it as much as the two, but this scene was a bit...pushy._

 _"Y-You...your the..."_

 _"Bad guy? maybe to you, but I'm doing this for reasons you children won't understand, I've planned for this, planned this shit for months!"_

 _Apart of the swear word, Maria could only look in the more horror side, as then Tom started to cough again, meaning he was still alive, the man laughs at this, he doesn't say anything as then the bear moved his paw up to them, all the sudden, the knife when Ben pulls out, floating all over to where the bear and men were at, the bear grabs the knife and hands it to the man. The man slid a finger around the knife, while his smile grows, Little Jenny didn't like those sharp objects, she cutter herself with one a week ago, so she was starting to get those bad vibes now. The man started to come over._

 _"You don't know it, but your gonna have a little end to this story, I've been waiting for this, for this place to shut the FUCK down, your children are gonna be an example how to not mess with me, towards this company. I'm gonna show the Manager how to not run a business." The man slowly slid his head down, but then raises it up with his crazy smile, "Like THIS!"_

 _The man then stabs Ben again, letting out such a terrifying scream, Little Jenny and Maria than acted so surprised to this as the Man continues to stab the boy, Maria then started to act this, "STOP THIS! STOP THIS! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"_

 _The man's innocent face was no longer there, his hair was becoming mess up one, he was basically showing all crazed emotions he's been bobbling up for some time, and it was exploding, "Never. I won't stop until YOU BRATS STOP COMING HERE!"_

 _Little Jenny was witnessing a piece of history, the murder._

 _The man then stabs his knife out of the boy's legs and then started to stab the girl, who was trying to fight him, which was a bad move. The man easily stabs her chest too, right in the small boobs she had, he then pushes the knife further, causing her cries to be heard, Little Jenny's feelings towards this become more horrified, it was reminding her all over again the pain times she had. The times when her father brought her over to old work, but accidents happen._

 _The man then starts stabbing her legs like Ben, in order for unable to move, but her cries were bad enough, she was crying in pain as she was going through torture, and in which, she was. She couldn't feel all that much anymore, she then felt her arms being stabbed like the legs, the legs were being stabbed so much, she couldn't walk, she knew it. Her mind was calling out for her Mom, she just wanted her to come in and help her. Yet, she couldn't._

 _"Trash!" The man stabs then Ben, then Maria, then Ben, back and forth like it was a game, only could be companies by the Man's laughter, Little Jenny tried to hold back tears, this was something awful she couldn't even describe within' her mind, she tried to step back, by she was almost felt as she was paralyzed, like someone has stopped her tracks, she didn't know why._

 _Maybe she did now._

 _"GARBAGE!" The man insults the boy and girl, who were being stabbed to parts where they were starting to not function anymore, "NOTHING BUT TRASH, CARRYING MORE TRASH!"_

 _It was like that for a few minutes, and Little Jenny couldn't stop._

 _"S-S-S-ST-ST-OP!"_

 _Tom's cries._

 _He was on the floor, the bear dropped him minutes ago, enjoying the moment when it lasts, the human boy was crawling his way towards the scene, almost stupidly, he yells to get the man's attention, and in which it did, it's not like it mattered anyway._

 _"Oh? Alive still, waiting to join the Trash?"_

 _"Y-you...y-you..."_

 _"Am a monster? Sure, yeah, I sure am. Whatever, it doesn't matter, the world will be better off as long as this job's done, and I can finally get it over with...you don't...under **STAND.** " The Man started to lecture, "You shit, you always come in with those selfish trash you call, "friends" always giving the place what it needs, "business," I always hated seeing that your having a good time, it just means your willing to come back, come back for this place to keep going, it frustrates me that your still here."_

 _"I-I...was...lo-lo-"_

 _"Looking for someone? You mean, Daisy?"_

 _The boy looks up to the man, with some anger, as the Man laughs it off, "Oh man, that was the most satisfying moment I can get, second as best, you wanted her back, don't you? I planned for her death for weeks, and when I did, I waited for you to start searching, and I knew you would look here, so, I planned for your return here, and I knew that..."_

 _The man then stares at Jenny, "That this girl right here would be a good target as well, I have always seen her wanting to go, I've seen her everywhere wanting to go, when her bitch decided that she can go, it was the moment I need to prepare for them as well, her too curious mind and your mind were perfect to be where you are now. See? I've got where I want you, and it's all coming to an end."_

 _Little Jenny was confused, of course, she was, yet, she wanted to comment on it, but she couldn't, some force was preventing her from going, it was almost as a wall formed around her and she couldn't move out of it, she could only stare at the Man continues._

 _"Don't worry, I'll give you this, you've helped me make up a good plan to get this place down to the ground. Once that happens, I'll thank you, thank you a lot for being the good target. I'll see you."_

 _Stab._

 _It was right at the head, the head to which, Tom couldn't even be mindful anymore, Tom's head lays to rest, almost leaving a dead expression, leaving three dead children, which lead to only Little Jenny, who was scared now, she didn't know what she just heard, but now it was just the scary man, scary bear._

 _"M-Mom..." Little Jenny almost yelled out, but the force was strong._

 _"For you, well, you were simply the bait. I supposed you could be extra." The man threatens as he stabbed his knife out of the head while giving a greedy grin towards Little Jenny, who was panicking._

 _The man walks over with the most Jason expression yet, walking in a more slow motion, while kneeling down as he does, he gives a simple statement, "I'll give you a quick one." He aims for the head._

 _Blackout._

~Change~

The Doctor really couldn't focus right now, Jenny's movements kept on going, almost like a seizure. The Doctor held his hand to kept Jenny still, wanting to make it sure that he has it under control. The healer could only groan as Jenny was basically slapping the table, The Doctor has seen these kinds of things, basically, the person was having a very bad nightmare. It wasn't gonna affect their outer selves, but it was to happen to cause at least of the more little effects. It was getting more dangerous, especially the Nurse basically doing nothing about it.

"D-Doctor? What now?"

The Doctor firmly glanced over, before turning himself back to answer, "I'm just gonna have to go keep going, like you said, the patient needs to be healed!"

"I-I'm...well...okay..." The Nurse didn't want to argue this, especially if it was really a bad time to do so, with only hours remaining of this operation.

The Doctor took measures and held her still a bit more, but not overall all the way, since it could some very devastating effects, he grabbed his very own hands to calm down her nerves, by getting rid of any worrisome, as some talks run into her head, his words started to come into her head.

" _Don't stop being calm, stay calm, please, be calm._ "

The Doctor really didn't really think his own memories quotes were gonna help all that much, he kept still his hands around the patient to keep her calm, but as he was trying to get position to get her to actually hold her still, she was starting to calm down, a bit too quickly actually, she then completely stops movement, almost like something happened for her to drop dead. The Doctor gives worry over this, was it words?

Or was it dream?

Still, he... _managed_ to get the patient to actually calm down, he turns to his nurse, "Well, I did it, why don't we continue?"

The Nurse knew it wasn't her job to question this, but she still caught up with her questions, but she leads them slide, "S-Sure..."

The Doctor goes back to his focus on two things, to his job and mind. The mind really wanted to know the bad injuries behind such a weird damage, yet, he knew the job comes first, he had to actually fix the patient before _he_ comes back. Still, it runs to the back of his mind wanting to satisfied his _curiosity_ what the hell happened.

This may go to both of them.

~Change~

What it as bad as his mind was making it out to be? Jeremy, sure it was.

Still, it wasn't really all too bad, or at least it was presumed, the only bad things were that Mike and the bunny were both unconscious for this whole time, this whole 30 minutes of this madness, it kept on ticking in Jeremy's mind that this mess was basically his nights back at the pizzeria, yet, he didn't want to trust them, not after the exposure he keeps on getting that those ones could really be fake, fake and all. Jeremy sighs while having to turn off the camera to get a good measure what the heck is even happening anymore.

First off, when he was having a bad time with his marks that was left last night, Mike tried to get him to be healed up, and Jeremy denied his requests to just do his job. While Mike did so, this led them to be tricked more easily with the bear's powers apparently creating fake Chica images to trick them into thinking Chica was gonna actually stay there, with the alter being inside the office before they know it, they led to a chase scene, and _somehow_ getting them out of there, but he was shortly captured by Freddy, threatening his life there. Jeremy rose eyebrow to this if he could, was Freddy breaking his very own rules. What was the limit? He remembered that the bear had a good measure on his power back at the previous place, but that was _years_ ago. He could get improve it miles ago. So why now he has a weaker presence?

Jeremy simply dismiss the thoughts, while he really wanted to think about it, he didn't want to end up like Mike and basically let some sneaky animatronics in without knowing it, he continues the watch by being careful on the lights, the door was left to be shut when they left a couple of times, it was basically 3:50 A.M. and only 35% power, which was so low considering the time.

Though out of all of it, that wasn't the scariest thought, the scariest thought would be, it would the dagger lights, they kept on for some reason, glowing some red, then blue mostly. Jeremy didn't know, but it was starting to remind of Freddy's eyes for whatever reason. Yet, it was cut off by the rapid shaking that he was getting from some other side of the building, and he probably knew what it was from there. Freddy and Goldie.

It was absolutely surprised at the very least, them, lasting for a whole 30 minutes of this, Goldie at the least. Jeremy didn't know why he trusted Goldie so easily, he was an animatronic he barely knew back at the last place, yet, why did he had such a urge trust on him, could it possibly be that he was friends with the bear, back at the last place, Jeremy couldn't truly tell. He was basically crawling himself out of these thoughts, it wouldn't be so mindful.

Until he started to hear running.

Jeremy's instinct rose themselves the instinct he started to hear those metal feet tabbing down, and in almost pure luck, he closed the left door, it could be instinct, instinct that he has gain, but that wasn't the matter he was concern about, the concern was that he blocked out anything that was coming, and it was giving him vibes from his last night here, except without Mike yelling out to close the door. Jeremy closed the door mere seconds before a rumble of bangs from the door, and Jeremy almost was worried that that was gonna bring down the door, lucky for him, it didn't as then, the bangs stop. Jeremy still gains worried eyes as he knew the bangs from a certain animatronic didn't want to stop, as he knew a presence was made because of this. Jeremy swifts over Mike's rolling chair over to the "Light" button. When he does, Jeremy's mind didn't freak itself out all that much, but his face was still worried.

Foxy.

And like any of the soulless animatronics, he had the same face, the same face that wanted to murder anything in its path, Jeremy held more of a hissing face to keep his confidants in face, so the animatronic doesn't get the wrong idea, and from the looks of it, the Fox wasn't seeing it.

"Why don't ya die, already?" The Fox almost question the older man's determination on his friend.

Jeremy's blush was only small, "I...I-I just w-want protect him, w-want to protect hi-him from m-monsters like y-you!"

"Oi? Monsters, _Then wha' about th' bunny then?"_

Jeremy looked back at the bunny, he knew he didn't want to trust it, yet, Bonnie has proved twice that he could at times, yet, again, he couldn't. But, Mike had so much trust in the bunny, it was almost inhuman, yet, could he really judge at all, not after this time of this time, no, he really didn't think he could.

"M-Maybe...b-but you g-guys were a-abusing him! I-I think there's g-good."

"Ehh, I can't expect to talk any sense into an Endo, like ya. Enough, I hear to land in a message from the _Captain_."

"I-I don't want to...h-hear it..."

"Not that I expect you to, _but it be mighty important._ "

"W-Why? W-Why do you do this..."

"Don't you know, Mr. Fitzgerald. It's _fun_."

Jeremy's head completely wraps itself in fear, as he ran over to the right door to close it, and surprisedly, it was the good move. As then, when he lights up the door, he found Freddy, basically with the greatest grin he has created, Jeremy yelped as he was now losing so much power now, basically to their cheap tactic.

"I-I'm d-dead...d-dead...M-Mike's dead...ohhhh..."

"Funny, your gonna die on your free time of the night."

"D-Dead...dead...W-Wait what?" Jeremy then claimed his nerves instantly.

"Hm? Didn't you hear those very tasty screams from that coward of a leader?" Freddy had a genuine voice that sounded everything but that, he yet continues with it, "Well, he lost... _badly_. It almost makes me question why I even got this ability from him, but it doesn't matter, he lost. Before I send him towards the prison I made for him, he had requested me to...give the rest of your night off."

Jeremy's eyes almost blank themselves, like they've seen the worst, and it was from speech, was Freddy speaking what he was speaking, he couldn't get his words out to even speak, Freddy chuckles it out.

"I question the coward on why I would do such a thing, and the givens...reasonable reasons why I should. To start off, your the even reason he revealed himself and will become under a will of mine, or choice that is. I thought of it and somewhat agreed. Though what made me completely agreed would be how he phrases this night, basically telling me how you and your...friend broke the rules...and so did us. I decided that with these things in mind, it would be best to be fair and give you the rest of the night off."

Jeremy really couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was truly a game towards this bear, because of such a rule break, he's calling to off until last night. Jeremy groaned, unlike Mike, he couldn't really be taken in these kinds of things, they only reason was that Mike was to ration this around.

"Feel grateful of the coward," The bear continues on, "The coward has almost made me agreed on not having to let you come back next time, though, to me, I would recommend it since I'll have eyes on you. I've got a present around you already, so it can't be too much of a problem to get you to come back. Hm, what else, ah, the bunny, somehow, you've got all presence of _Bonnie_ out of there, so, he is in no use to me, you may keep him."

Jeremy only looked himself up towards the closed doors, with all of this in mind, he would be running out for some help to never deal with this ever again, yet, here he was, having to force himself to agree to this, Jeremy's tears grow themselves, while Freddy and Foxy laugh it off, laughing at the man's tears, laughing at his fears. Basically doubting basically everything on the man.

The Bear could only turn himself away, "To say that your having it easy is an understatement, your done for, the both of you, I'll have all my minions on me, even the bunny, the real one will come to surface, and even my... **brother** will be willing to see the good side of my plan and join me, it ends...tomorrow. Goodbye, Endos."

It was almost Jeremy was left to cry it out, cry all out his stress, yet, more and more of that was stacked on top of the already stress, it was hard for him, already that he had to deal with his more personal issues with this place, and now it was stacking with Mike and the Bunny, still, he chose to be in this, most of Mike, he didn't want Mike to be in the same situation that he is in for all these years, having the constant nightmares of the place, and it looked to finally move on, yet, he now realizes he was far from leaving that kind of thing, it was now gonna stack, yet, somehow, he still had the hopes high, unlike last time where it was basically corner with him and Fritz if the memories were true, Mike, him, and possibly Bonnie had the same chance around, maybe even better. Jeremy's face lighten' as he opened the doors, if he knows one thing, always that Freddy calls out something, it's true, if it was a free night, he could use the time to think of things, think over their night, Mike's night over this, it's possible that even from Freddy's statement, he's willing to go, and for not his sake, but Mike's. Mike may not approve, but he was gonna go, like his 3rd night, with his Mother.

Jeremy could only look towards both the Human and Bunny sharing the blanket, whatever they were doing, Jeremy was gonna have to watch over for any sneak attacks and at the very least, protect them, like how the bear used to do. He slowly lifts the tears away, basically like how Fritz would use to do while using his arms to basically wipe out the drying up tears. He now puts eyes, and his mind into thoughts, when Mike wakes up, he's gonna start the discussion.

On this one night.

~Quick Change~

The Bunny and Chicken worked so hard to get the bear to start functioning again. It took a lot of effort to get the traitorous bear to even start moving his fat fingers, Chica was all in to get this to happen again, yet, Bonnie had such little trust in anything that was happening from the bear, still, he was willing to do things with the bear again, especially since the much fake bear did things that bunny hated to think, but agreed to. There was always second chances or at least the way Chica puts them.

"Ms. Chica, will he okay?"

Chica was quick to answer with a lighthearted answer, "He will, he's just been through a lot. We're just gonna wake him up."

"...Or at least going back to the way he is." Bonnie mumbled, yet, Chica shot a glare as Bonnie gave an annoyed look.

"Okay Ms. Chica, have you found Ms. Foxy yet?"

"O-Oh...N-No...We h-haven't...we'll find her soon...right Bonnie?" Chica then suddenly asked Bonnie, who was quick to put on his face, yet familiar voice to BB.

"Yeah, we'll find her, we always find the stuff we need."

It couldn't be any further from the truth, she could either be gone forever or still out there, along with those...things.

"Okay!"

Bonnie and Chica kept on looking at the buttons that were pressed when the human boy and girl were there to expose their leader who was a fraud. Chica was to keep pressing them for anything, they weren't in the absolute genius on how their own wires worked, they were only programmed to entertain, basically fixing was all on the mechanics, but now that they aware of their surroundings, they now needed to learn all these things they were to gain. Still, it was worth a shot,k and they were pulling basically a lot of them by just pressing the buttons and wires around it.

Freddy started to shake.

Bonnie and Chica both took themselves away from this, while Bonnie basically was almost shielding both the boy and chicken, who was ready to fight off the bear if he was gonna attack from a lazy angle. Freddy's arms slowly started to rise themselves. Bonnie was quick to respond with a defensive stance to fight against any of Freddy's unpredictable punches, however, as he started to rise, the eyes of his glow brightly while looking around, and in a confusing matter.

Freddy's was then looking at their direction and was only walking a bit slight forward, Bonnie was quick to started almost attacking, "Back off bear! I won't let you hurt them!"

Freddy then looked completely shocked, much like Bonnie did a terrible thing, he stood himself back, not saying anything still, as Chica was fast to almost lecture Bonnie, "Bonnie, don't do that, look at his face, he looks hurt."

"Looks hurt to make you feel hurt, Chica. You know we shouldn't trust this!"

"We still should consider things and actually let himself see if it was really all him."

"Your talking nonsense, of course, it was him, him and his fake act."

"Bonnie, come on. It wasn't really him!"

"How you know this?"

Bonnie and Chica were arguing almost like children, without realizing BB was quick to hug the confused bear, "Mr. Freddy! I missed you, please don't fall asleep like that. Please!"

Freddy then even looked like he doesn't even belong there anymore, as he felt even more terrified, while Bonnie finally takes notice, he was quick to scoop BB, "BB, I know you miss Freddy, but we need to make sure...things."

"But Mr. Bonnie!"

"BB..." Chica then comes up, "Please, let us talk to him, then you can hang out with him, let us do this..."

BB would normally just cry about it, but Bonnie and Chica's attitude seems so serious about it, why are they? BB's mind rings, however, he backs off a bit as he watches from the corner, Bonnie sighs as he looks more glaring at the bear.

"Listen you bear, I know your acting, so drop it and actually speak out."

"Bonnie!" Chica calls out again, as she smacks the arm of Bonnie, who only rubs it.

"Come on Chica, you know Freddy is just gonna trick us again."

"But Freddy doesn't look he doesn't want to. I mean, look at his eyes."

"Umm...Well, I got a question." Suddenly, Freddy asked towards the both of them, as it catches to both of their attention. Bonnie glares at this motion, he uses physical contact with his optics.

"Well, what is your question?" Chica asked so kindly, Bonnie glares at her again.

"Well um, who...?"

"Who is the bad guy? Who's are you willing to go against me?" Bonnie jumped the gun as he was already questioning Freddy's question, as he shook his head.

"No...I'm...Well, who's...Freddy?"

A simple question that changes everything.

 **A/N: I know! I know! Cliffhanger right there, but I would really like to plan things out from here, so _please_ , bear with me on that. It's gonna get really interesting from there. Some notes, there was a lot of rewrites from here, I thought I was done with that, but I had to rewrite it so some things can be hinted as well as easy to follow. To be perfectly honest, fight scenes are hard to maintain to me, it's hard for me to keep up some good actions as well as be consistently, so I'm sorry if it feels a bit lacking, I'll promise to make it...promising in the next night.**

 **On a related note, I'm probably gonna take a bit of a break (Or called a Hiatus). Now don't worry, it's not like it's a year's break, no, I'm not that burned out or on a Writer Block, I pretty much have a good idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapters. However, I would really like to relax my mind a little after this stress of a chapter, at best, it would be a month's break. (It's not like you'll notice all too much anyway. :C) However, I would like to see those reviews in, did it bomb good, or bomb badly? I would like to hear your thoughts through reviews!**

 **EDIT: Actually, as well as putting your thoughts in the comments, why not leave an idea for a scene with Bonnie and Mike in Mike's own house? I actually could fit a scene or two in there, since it will be a much more light hearted chapter than this, I'll be in the mood for some either interesting or joke scenes for it! I'll try to get it to fit, just make sure it makes sense! :P**

 **Hope you're enjoying it and I'll see you in the next, after my small break, I really can't wait to write the stuff I'm into, and better at.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Ideas

**A/N: Hey! I ain't dead, was just resting...for months.**

 **But in a serious note, there was a weird side by side fight of Motivation of finishing this chapter, and just none whatsoever. School itself makes it hard for me to focus purely on this story, but as well as upcoming stories I really want to write. I do indeed want to keep going with this story, and expand on it, but it's very possibly that a bit of a break will happen between chapters, just to pace myself. Again, I'm sorry for those who wait, but it's here!**

 **So please, enjoy the chapter.**

 **[DISCLAIMER: FNaF (Five Nights at Freddys) does not belong to me, at ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I'm just borrowing his characters.]**

 **Also hey, I know how to do the _line_.**

* * *

It almost felt too quick.

Jeremy seriously wasn't gonna like anything coming from his mouth when he was gonna tell Mike. Though, he truly couldn't be blame, after the little discussion he was getting from the Fox and Bear, they were confident that tomorrow will be their end, Mike's last night until he gets his money, he knew that since after all this time, Freddy hasn't changed at all. Yet, even then, Jeremy could feel in his bones that possibly, next night might not be his last, since he knew the bear, it was all too much of a game to him, and if he truly wanted to, he would keep on going with Mike, until he was truly caught, and that wouldn't fly at all with Mike, since he sees it the opposite, or both of them.

It was at on 5:40. Basically the almost end towards the miserable night, and Jeremy all this time, was watching over Mike...and ironically the Bunny. He sees it now, the Bunny had the good inside him, despite his actions on the bunny earlier, he now understands a bit more on what Mike was on about, though he still had to do what he had to do to get Mike to safety measures.

Mike then was making mumbling noises, almost as he was trying to get up, as then, he coughs, Jeremy's immediate reaction was to come over to Mike, "M-Mike..."

Mike was starting to move his legs, almost moving to build himself up, while his eyes were beginning to lit themselves up, his arms were stretching themselves. He was starting to use it to rub his eyes, while stretching with one arm, "Jeremy? W-Wait...?"

Mike eye's were beginning to clear themselves, "W-Wait...oh fuck...oh FUCKING SHIT!" Mike was beginning to realize where he was.

Jeremy was quick to get Mike to at least to calm his friend, by holding most of him down, "M-Mike, calm d-down!"

"Jeremy?!" Mike yelled again his name, while fiercely looking around as if he was in jail, "Shit! I fell asleep, did I? Oh shit, I'm sorry, I-I didn't think-"

"M-Mike, stop it. Y-You've been t-through a lot."

Mike disagrees, "I'm still a fucking idiot leaving you hanging like that. Why is it that I always failed to do what I have to do, I'm...always that fucking..."

Jeremy held a hand to Mike, "M-Mike...p-please...I-I don't want you t-to go through this a-again."

"Yet, I failed you, I failed to..."

Mike stopped himself, he realize he was basically next to the bunny, the very bunny that has helped _him_ , it was coming to him, the bunny was becoming under control by the Shitbear of a leader, Mike thoughts slowly shift away a bit from the more desperate thoughts, almost so quickly. It was...amazing how much this bunny has done for him, as well as back. Mike had a good amount of hope on the bunny, after that night, his second one, his thoughts changed onto the bunny.

"...Bonnie."

"F-Failed to Bonnie?"

Mike gave a more anxious face towards Jeremy, "Shit... I can barely remember, the bear got me good with that crap..."

Jeremy was a bit confused on Mike's Attitude shift, though he's not gonna really think about it, after all, he wasn't ready for Mike's more emotional emotions to come through, he sighs as Mike was basically staring at the bunny, basically was in his thoughts, Jeremy simply snapped his fingers, and that was enough for Mike to snap his thoughts out a bit.

"M-Mike...I need t-to tell you the t-things that h-happened..."

Mike glances shifts to a more focus approach, "Whatever it is, I'm sensing it ain't good in any ways."

Jeremy nods, "W-Well, F-Freddy is willing to let us h-have the night off because of w-what happened..."

Mike didn't give off any extreme emotions, yet, he looked disgusted on this, "Of course he did. It's a game, a very fucked up game that the same bear finds enjoyment of torturing even his own others."

Jeremy shook a little, "W-While that, he s-said that he sees no u-use in the b-bunny..."

"...What?"

"N-No use t-to the b-bunny..." Jeremy's tone shakes itself. He knew that Mike's anger has just increased.

Mike didn't looked at all pleased with those words, almost as something seriously offensive happened, and it just did, Mike really tried to hide it's anger, but was having the opposite effect, he speaks, "W-Well, t-that's what the bitch he is."

Jeremy cringed, while sighing a bit, "W-Well? A-Any idea y-you have?"

Mike took a big deep breath, "Jeremy...I know your not gonna like what your gonna hear. I...well, Bonnie just can't stay here at all, and well, I do have a place in mind."

"I-Is it your place?"

"It is my pl- Okay...seriously, _how_ do you keep guessing my shit?"

"M-Mike, knowing y-you enough, I know y-your heart on t-these things."

"Am I that much of a open book?"

"N-No...you...are a g-good person."

Though not fully answering the question, Mike only lid a eyebrow up, "...Thanks? But, your okay with it? You would be basically trying to convince me that it's one of my worst ideas I have."

Jeremy once again, held a hand onto Mike's Shoulders, which stiffen's MIke's eyes onto Jeremy's, "M-Mike, there I-isn't much we can do about this. I-I wouldn't like him in m-my house, and n-not this place either. Y-Your place just seems right."

"Wow, can't believe you agree to my crappy place." Mike smirked a bit.

Jeremy lowers his face, "I-It's isn't all too b-bad..."

"Be honest."

"Compared...y-yeah..."

Mike didn't take much offense, "Okay, so...how about the yellow bear?"

"I-I don't k-know on that."

Mike and Jeremy didn't say anything for a while, before Mike was thinking a bit, while Jeremy still had his hand onto Mike's shoulder, "W-What are you thinking about?"

"I noticed something actually," Mike looked at the desk, he slipped off Jeremy's hand, and was starting to search the desk, while Jeremy was simply being confused, he started to walk over, wondering why Mike was starting to look more quickly over the very busy desk, "Shit, it's got to be here, it has been for these nights."

"H-Huh?"

"The Phone!"

Jeremy mind then completely remembered itself, yeah, they had a phone, it has completely slipped his mind that there was supposed to be a phone call, Jeremy stared as Mike continues his look, while after a while, Mike covers up the phone. Instantly, Mike was clicking buttons, just to see something out of it, Jeremy only shuffles his hands closer to themselves. Jeremy really didn't know if Mike knew what he was doing or was doing any person that doesn't know how to work phones.

"M-Mike, I don't t-think we need to know w-what was the call..."

Mike shuffled his look back to Jeremy, "I still wanted to know what he would of said. I was talking about Freddy's laughter without realizing the phone call."

"Y-You forgot." Jeremy basically guessed from Mike's sentence.

"No! I...forgot."

Mike continued on clicking buttons, before accidentally, something comes up, "Hey, Hey-"

"There it is!" He stops it in time, while giving the look that he did something amazing, he looks back at the more nervous Jeremy, as he was quick to rolled his hand for a "Come forward" hand signal. Jeremy did so, but slow.

"I want a listen to this, just to see how much bullshit the guy makes out."

"M-Mike, seriously, w-we don't have to..."

"Oh come on, Jeremy, how bad could it be? We only have ten minutes left before this stupid game ends."

Jeremy didn't really want to argue there, this could slack off the time, while the guy rambles on about the restaurant, Mike presses the button to start it again, "Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."

They both started to listen in, "Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

Though curiosity rises from this, it was however immediately interrupted by a really loud banging noise. Jeremy immediately stood back from it as he was moving his head in all of his directions to see if anything was starting to come through. Mike was basically was already getting nerves from this.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..."

The Phone Guy clears his throat, which was scratchy to all hell, but Mike was more interested in the small sounds happening in the background, the man continues like it was nothing, "...uh, when I did."

"Uh, hey, do me a favor..."

More banging in the background, "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" The banging continues on, Mike was simply was more infested in the banging than anything.

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." The banging doesn't, it just doesn't, it was even getting on Mike's nerves on how much banging was happening yet, wonders on why it was happening, was he getting caught?

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

And then the chime plays.

Mike was then started to worry about this man, even though the man was in no way helpful at all too much, he still did warn Mike about the animatronics, and it was getting him that he could possibly could of been killed when it was happening. It was looking like it was the case, as the chime was continuing to play, the man speaks out some nonsense, "You know..."

"No...I don't..."

Then, moaning was beginning to happen, as Mike's face was freaking itself out, the wrong kind of meaning he was thinking about, as then, his tiny voice was heard in the chime,

"oh no..."

 **SCREECH**.

Mike jumps back from this, his whole body in a more cartoon way, as he lands right in his chair, the chair rolls back a decent ton, his face was becoming to debelief, being frozen, Jeremy's was worst, his face has drain out to the whitest of it, he didn'[t think the same guy that has been calling him, just died like that. Mike and Jeremy just stay they way they are, until Mike rolled his head to the side, while still looking at the phone, which ended it's call after that screech.

"Did he just...died?" Mike questioned, while having his marks rest onto the chair's arms.

Jeremy was shaking even more than ever, "I-I d-don't...k-k-know..."

Mike didn't even gave a glance at Jeremy, who was shaking to absolute no ends, as Mike steady the phone call a bit mor, it started off so casually, he was going in the mood to talk around, but it went down hill so quickly, basically banging was beginning to happen, and the whole kind of banging he could really recall was Foxy's banging, but even then, it was different, there was more force to it, he wish there was footage of it, so he can compare. Yet, the man just screams at the end, and the call ends just there. It was only deepening his whole of curiosity, the same that has wanting to stay here, but now thinking about it, he wouldn't of have much choice anyway.

He did feel bad about the guy, Mike was close to wanting to know more about it, but then the familiar chime comes into his ears, 6:00 has arrived, and the lights come back on just like that. Almost as the atmosphere tried to light itself up to cheer on Mike, yet, Mike's frown was there, he really didn't want any of this, but now, he can get out and start preparing...or something like.

He waves off. "Jeremy, let's grab Bonnie and just get out of here..." Mike tone already exaggerated itself, as Jeremy was still in fear of itself.

"M-Mike...the P-Phone G-Guy, h-he died...w-why aren't you..."

"Because...it might of been like this for a while. He did said he recorded messages."

"B-But Mike..."

"Jeremy, I don't have time to feel bad about the guy..." Mike phrased it a bit wrong, as Jeremy's eyes widen themselves even more, then MIke shook his head, "S-Sorry, I meant, I wish I could feel so bad about him, Jeremy. But, what matters now is us, and I'm sure the guy would of felt the same, it's reasons why he even recorded those messages. It's likely he's been dead for a while."

"P-Poor guy..." Jeremy was all he said.

Mike crossed his arms, "Yeah...which gives me more reason to even get back at Fazfuck. Come on, Jeremy, we have things to do, we'll discuss it...later." Maybe not.

Jeremy only held his knees up a bit more, and after a while, he nods, he gets up to get the bunny as well as the blanket, Mike and Jeremy used their strength to start carry Bonnie out of the room, and out to the hallway, and on their way out of the hallways, MIke then sees the single teenage boy who was ready to sweep the place, Mike forgot about him as he curses a bit. There's even more barriers he just doesn't want to deal with.

They both come across each other in the main area, while the boy was just sweeping around, as then Mike and Jeremy was coming with the bunny, as the man then was having a eye brow raise to this, he stops what he was doing, he looks over to Mike and Jeremy, Jeremy tried his best to hide, as the boy walks over a little.

"Hey Dude, what are you doing with uhhh...that purple guy?" The teenager asks them, or Mike specially, as he his checks blush a little red and was thinking of a excuse.

"He's...needed for something...uhhh...main...Maintenance! Yeah, he needs that."

"Uhh, dude, I thought that is in two weeks."

Mike held his breath a bit, "Well, something...happened, and well, I need to get him some Maintenance. Please...I don't...want...to...lose...this job." Those words were very hard to get out, since those words were the exact Freddy would like to hear, Mike knew that now the teenager was first gonna get him in trouble.

"Oh, Dude, it's okay, I won't tell anyone." The teenager said.

"Good," Mike said only back, but then as he looked anywhere but the Janitor's face, he noticed the floor again,"Say, why is there a sticky floor?" Mike then asked out of the blue.

"Shoot."

"What is it?"

THe Janitor looked irritated, but he jumps his feet up and down a bit, and looks Mike fiercely, but more frightened, "PLEEEASE don't tell, but I was trying to wash some of that sticky stuff that was on the floor, and it just spread, so I tried to make it look like it was normal floor and call it a day, didn't want to take a bullet."

"So that was it was..." Mike mumbled, now knowing why the animatronics got stuck, this kid saved them on that matter. Mike then rose a smile, "Okay, so, I won't tell anyone about sticky thing, and you won't tell anyone about Bonnie here?"

"That's his name...right, I keep forgetting. Oh right, yeah, sure. I'll keep my mouth shut, for you dude."

Mike nods, and the Janitor nods back, basically going back to his work, while Mike and Jeremy were about to leave.

" **H-H-Hey...** " Jeremy then heard in his mind, Jeremy's then head rose up, more loose on the bunny, as then Mike was beginning to struggle because of Jeremy's lack of going along.

"G-Goldie?" Jeremy called out to the air, Mike was feeling a bit angry, but as he said the name, Mike's head turns into confusion, was Goldie contacting Jeremy right now? Mike stopped himself as then Bonnie fell himself onto the floor, making loud noises, the Janitor almost cringed at it, but was trying to go along his work here.

" **H-Hey...d-don't...h-have much time...** "

"W-Why?" Jeremy asked like a kid, almost wanting to know why on his tone and speech.

" **B-B-F-Fre-Freddy...** "

"W-Where are y-you...w-we can help you..."

" **N-No...forget a-about m-me...g-get...M-M-Foxy...** "

"Shit, what is he saying?" Mike then asked over to Jeremy, Jeremy was in a bit of his own world. Jeremy was basically looking up to the sky.

"F-F-Foxy?"

" **I-Inside...F-Foxy...B-Box-** " He was then cut off, no trace of his voice anymore, not even presence.

"G-Goldie?"

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy jumped himself out, as then he glances over to Mike, who looked to be very impatient, "The fuck just happened? Did the bear contacted you? The yellow one?"

Jeremy nods, and simply that, he started to whisper in on Mike's ears on what Goldie was going on about, as he does, Mike eyes widen themselves, as Jeremy was simply expressing what he was feeling, but that was what didn't matter to Mike, he was then thinking, Jeremy didn't say anything after wards, before starting to turn to where the Janitor was, who was staring outright.

"What was that all about?" The Janitor asked, as then Mike comes over.

"Oh...we were discussing what we just forgot, have you know a Box that's just...laying around?"

The Janitor stares right at them for mere moments, before putting on his thinking, the Janitor was mumbling some things, before rising a finger up towards Pirates Cove, "Was that your box? There's a box in there has been sitting for some time. I didn't touch it since I don't know who it is."

"Can you show me?"

"Oh...uhh, sure." The Janitor was nice to show them what he was talking about.

Both of them started to follow the Janitor towards Pirates Cove, as he does, he opens the curtains, to reveal a bit robotic Fox, Foxy, as well as a decent amount of boxes around the area, which were hidden behind decorations. The Janitor was walking through them all, Mike walks in, but Jeremy stays behind, more feared of the Fox, both the Janitor and Mike walked over to a specific box behind the Fox, who didn't even dare to move a bolt. The Janitor huffs the Box over to Mike.

"Right here, honesty, don't even know why you put it here."

"Oh...Personal Reasons."

"Your kinda weird, my dude."

"Weird to you. Anyways, thanks...uhh..."

"Skylar." Skylar, the Janitor smiles at Mike, Mike couldn't help but smile a bit back, but for different reasons.

"Thank you, Skylar."

"Just...don't chew me out, okay?" He started to take his leave, as Mike was beginning to carry the the decently heavy box, but wasn't anything too hard, he was making lave, before shooting a glare at Foxy, who was now making a more devilish face since he's alone with Foxy.

" _Ye will nah survive_."

"Wanna bet?" Mike snarked back, as the Fox makes back to his neutral face, who only hides his biggest smirk, Mike didn't bother looking back at the Fox.

Mike huffed while making way out of the Pirate Cove, Jeremy looked a bit confused, but both of them knew they should just get moving, this is what people that cheer them on would want, just to settle in for the next night. Jeremy helped with the box, in contrast, Bonnie was laying on the ground, Mike stares right down at him, while almost dropping the Box, Jeremy was quick to grab it, but was having troubles.

"So...How do we get back home?"

Jeremy huffs a bit, "W-Well, I c-can get Mom t-to get us, the b-box, and B-Bonnie with her truck."

Mike nods, "Sure, we'll do that, you have your phone?"

Jeremy's eyes whiten themselves, basically almost in debelieve, "N-No..."

"...Shit. How are we supposed to get to my house without people looking at us like we're crazy?"

"Dude, I can help you!"

"Oh shit!" Mike almost felt jumped scared by the kid, who was looking a bit excited, as Mike couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious, "Really? Your willing to help us?"

"Yeah, sure, I can, I have a truck, brought down by my uncle."

Mike was legitimately surprised, the kid seriously looked he really wanted to help, yet, why? Even more, why was he so willing? Not even questioning Jeremy? Jeremy suddenly nods, "W-We're grateful, but...w-why? Y-You really t-trust us?"

"Well...I don't really have much to do. You guys seem like you could really use help, since I know the Night Shift can be pretty hard."

" _Pretty hard is a understatement._ " His mind commented, while his mouth stays shut about it, instead, his mouth speaks another sentence, "Sure, really nice to find someone that isn't a asshole at all..." Few people come into mind, and one was in the room right now, probably smirking him down.

The kid looked excited, "Thanks, I'll help you guys, d-don't worry dudes. I got you covered!"

Mike was really grateful of the help, in some ways at least. Though sadder thoughts arise with Jenny, since she got into the trouble, it was almost tempting to just let the kid go and have only him and Jeremy deal with it, though, he'll take the help, since he's still feeling a bit tired, after all the crap that has happened, though, it still arises, why was this kid so insisting to help? He only knows Mike within' his first night, and even then, the kid seriously barely knows him, so the question arises.

Why?

~Change~

It's been only hours since this incident, yet, the world around them felt as it was years of this.

They were used to it, always losing track of time, time flows, and nothing can stop it. It was insisted like this, yet, almost despised by the blue bunny. Bonnie almost lost track of how much crap has happened within' his sensors. Freddy was seriously acting as he really didn't know what was going on, he even asked a question that seriously wasn't him.

" _Who's Freddy?_ "

"You are." Bonnie responded to the question that no one can answered, he looks back towards the old office.

He needed to cool off steam from all of this, and even then, he really could go rounds of blasting off even more words towards the bear, for lying, tricking, and using them. To everyone's belief, Freddy doesn't seem to have gain any memory at all of all this, which could only feel so much worse, it was basically the worst way for the bad Freddy to put the bird onto him. Bonnie clutched his robotic hands, almost wanting to tear down the very old and rusty decorations.

"Bonnie?" Chica.

Bonnie didn't even look at her, he simply huffs out fake breaths, "Chica."

She didn't hesitate with her words, as she spoke out, "Bonnie...I know that you really hate him."

"Hate is a weak word towards him, I... **DESPICE** his existence."

Chica cringed at those words, she stood ground to where she was, but she stares at the more pissed off bunny, who was literally acting and the outsider of the group, she sighs and comes up, "Bonnie, I...know that he used us all, that he basically got us under where he wanted us to be..."

"If your trying to help, That isn't helping."

Chica puts her hand up her chest, "But...we can't just hold it against him, not with this change in him."

"That sounds familiar, you got that from the puppet again?" Bonnie questioned Chica's words, as Chica optics studied themselves onto Bonnie's head.

"It doesn't have to be from him, even I know that you can't just hold it against him forever, the human even said he got to have his reasons." Chica reasoned.

Bonnie fake breaths, to use sighs more, "So what? He was a human, of course his emotions are gonna get the best of him."

"Even we have such extreme emotions, you wouldn't of acted the way you did with Freddy if you didn't have them."

"It doesn't matter, you were hurt, so I had do something, whenever I had them or not."

"Maybe, but we're getting a bit off topic, Freddy shouldn't be held for it all, after all, he was against the Puppet for the longest time, you've seen his good intentions."

"Outweighted by the bad, he still tricked us, Chica. If he did want to do something, would of been a good amount of time ago."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if he would of got of rid of the dreading puppet, he could of multiple times, when the puppet was in the open, Freddy told me not to do so, and even then, I was confused, it now makes sense why the Puppet got to live after all this time."

"He had to have his reasons, like you said, he truly wasn't the leader you thought."

"Never really said that." Bonnie slapped onto Chica.

She fires back, "You were referencing that."

"Not really."

"Yes really!"

"Are we **REALLY** doing this again?"

"Oh we will, until you are willing to listen to reason!"

"...H-Hello..."

Both of them suddenly looked at the voice that dared to speak, and it was the one to spark up the little debate, Freddy. He looked a bit terrified from this, as Chica's optics widen themselves, while Bonnie's stayed the way they are, who was basically glaring daggers at the bear. The bear didn't look so innocent when both looking at Bonnie and Chica.

The bear held a hand of his over to the other, while giving glance over to Chica, "...I...did I really trick all you guys?"

"I-It's not exactl-"

"Not exactly as we would think, more like you playing with us and being puppet's to...'you.'" Bonnie then interrupted Chica, who was beginning to glare at him.

"R-Really, was I that...terrible?"

Chica shook her hands, as well as her head, "N-No, you were more-"

"Corrupted, knowing you would take advantage of us..." Bonnie once again interrupted.

"Bonnie! Stop it!"

Bonnie shrugs, "It's what happened, don't blame me for speaking out some truth." Bonnie mumbles out, which was loud enough to simply not be a mumble at all, Freddy was beginning to spill out his oil a bit too soon.

"I-I...I couldn't be..."

Chica wanted to calm him down with more reasonable answers, though Bonnie beats her with a much more mean spirited answers, "Oh hoho, were, you so **WERE** , you basically made **US** do what you wanted, you basically made us a part of your twisted agenda, you helped the **DAMN** puppet, you've destroyed my **BROTHER** , your own friends, and **NOW** potentially Foxy!"

"He didn't do the last one!" Chica argued, though then Bonnie glares daggers at her next.

"Think about it, during the night you had your "dream" Freddy gathered all of us towards your little charging room, and when that, someone stole her, it had to been his plan, it couldn't of just been timing, it was **HIM!** "

Chica couldn't believe what she was hearing, it wasn't his fault, not at all! Freddy couldn't even dare to even do that, they used them, sure, but he never let go of them, he had to had a very good reason why he was holding to them all, even if the intentions could of been bad, she was willing to hear them out, though not possible anymore.

She felt anger rise, "Bonnie...that is the most...ignorant...most disrespectful...most...!"

"Most right way..."

The Chicken and Bunny looked in surprised to the bear, the bear was looking even sadder than ever, his optics were in the urge to just shut down, it's glow was so low, his whole figure as a whole was so low, almost in a stage of called, "Depression."

His eyes glow themselves up to look up, "If I'm hearing what is correct, I...feel I could believe it..."

The Chicken pump bumped itself around, she was flatterglass. After all this time, Freddy was willing to see Bonnie's side instead of theirs. She was trying to reason once again, "N-No Freddy! It wasn't all like that, it was-"

"...Chica? Is it?" Freddy then asked right in the middle of her explanation, she completely stops.

"Y-Yes?"

"Y-You can stop pretending...I...honestly don't believe the sounds of myself from you weren't all too convincing, when...he said what he said, I felt that," Freddy started to explain his point of view, while giving glance at the bunny, who was giving him a glare, still wanting to get him feel, "I felt that hard, almost too believable. I don't know how hard I hurt you guys, or...how much I ruin things...I feel bad...so bad..." H was starting to oil out.

Chica didn't even dare to interrupt, while the bunny wasn't feeling the sympathy in the air, "Yeah right, you can't fool me, I know you want me to feel sorry for you, It's **NOT** gonna happen, you can't get through me."

Chica was in conflict of sorrow and anger, Bonnie was doing the absolute best to get Freddy the wrong track then ever. Bonnie didn't care, he only cared of his feelings, and nothing considering everything. However, Freddy was then putting up a brave face, and was to say something that surprised their memory banks for the both of them.

"That's why I'm gonna try to fix things. I'm gonna do my serious best to help you all." Freddy stated, as he then turns around, almost in such a serious rate.

Chica and Bonnie were utterly surprised, Chica didn't think that Freddy would begin to recover from the blasting statements Bonnie has made, almost to just greatly raise his determination, Freddy was walking away from them, rather quickly too. Bonnie was more focus on the words than anything, he didn't care about the act the bear was showing, but more on his choice on words.

" _I...I don't know how we're gonna get through this...but, I"m gonna do my best, as a family effort to get through, trust me on that Bonnie_." It was the fake bear's words, the fake words of the bears, the words that have gotten him hope in the first. The words that seem to glimpse they were able to get out of the state and place they were, but it was lies anyways.

Look where they are now because of him.

Bonnie watched as he goes, goes out of their sight, away from their optics that could see, he was going to a place where no one was occupying it, which was fine by him, he was in a serious bad mood to think to even care where he was going. Chica was beyond mad at this point, the family of hers she thought was healing was showing to grow more and more a part, more and more broken. It was already shown to her that they truly haven't changed at all, but it only cracked the crack even more with such childish behavior coming from Bonnie, who was seriously holding a grudge against a now bear that has forgotten the memories that the bunny hated.

Though, then the Bunny got up, "We should just go to the office now."

Chica, finally, was a bit surprised by his words, and in a decent way, "Why? The whole point to us meeting there was to discuss with Freddy."

"Not about him anymore," The Bunny replied, as he crossed his robotic arms, "We have another...thing that we need to discuss with."

Chica didn't protest all too much, the meeting really has been ruined by Bonnie's actions, what else can they discuss with anyone else, it was only her, BB, and Bonnie. Well...unless...

Chica and Bonnie entered back into the room, that was already feeling a bit empty, but was instantly greeted with happiness, "Hello Ms. Chica, Mr. Bonnie!"

Chica was quick to put her force smile, almost half the time on the boy, "H-Hello BB."

Bonnie comes up, "Is he here?"

BB looked in curiosity, before Bonnie made a signal onto the boy, before his smile grows, "Yay! Mr. Net is here!"

"Mr...Net?" Chica repeated BB's words, her optics were becoming confused.

Bonnie looked back to Chica, "You didn't know, 'Mr. Net' will be joining us."

"B-Bonnie, I thought you..."

"Oh, I still do. It's just that, **HE** just couldn't help it." His eyes gone black a bit, with Chica taking some steps back. Chica didn't even think that after all the trouble, he wouldn't go near the marionette, he still pretty much hates the marionette. After his breakdown on Freddy, which made him run away.

"Anyways, why don't you come out, 'Mr. Net.'" Bonnie called out, towards the dark corner of the room.

All of them stare towards the darkness, with some left over wind blowing towards the metal heads of theirs. Finally, the Marionette comes out, while still having his permanent smile. He had his such thin arms wrap around itself, almost in a sad state, but it wouldn't matter much with the stakes the way they are. The Puppet and Bonnie had their stare off, though one more forcing than the other.

"Mr. Net!" BB suddenly lift the darkening atmosphere, with his cheerful voice.

The Puppet looks down at BB, who was looking to hug him, the Marionette does so, it however lifts it's head more over to where Chica and Bonnie were, Chica's being a bit hopeful and happy, but was hiding her more fearful nature, Bonnie magically glaring at him for pretty much all his time. The Marionette then speaks it's little voice to BB, who listens in.

"Oh...you want to...oh...Okay!" BB exclaimed, as well as jumping his metal feet up and down, he looks back to the adults.

"What did he say?" Chica asked to BB, who was putting the fake smile.

"He told me to go out and find Freddy! He wants to play tag!"

Bonnie mood changes immediately, "No, he isn't. **THAT** Puppet is trying to lie to you and get you-"

"Mr. Bonnie, your kinda scary," BB interrupts with a bit on edge to his voice, he crosses his feet, or attempts to, but nods, "I'm gonna find Freddy!"

"BB!"

He was making his way far, far away from them. Far away to not be able to hear anything the adults were gonna speak, Bonnie glares got worse, basically shooting lasers right into the puppet's face.

"What do **YOU** want?" The bunny harshly hissed to the Puppet, "You **ALWAYS** push us away, and for what? **YOUR** life? Your pathetic **LIFE**? It's **LAUGHABLE**."

Chica smack a bit of Bonnie, "B-Bonnie! That wasn't his intention!"

" **OH**? Then why did he send **BB** away from **US**?"

" _I want to check on his memory._ " A voice rises up to the conversation.

Chica and Bonnie then suddenly looked towards the direction at where the Puppet speaks, instead of it's iconic smile, the mask somehow...turned into a frown, his voice was in depression, basically having it's opposite effect. Bonnie stood guard, while Chica was coming over.

"Chica!"

"Bonnie, let us listen to he has to say, before you jump into conclusions!"

"But he will-"

"Just listen **ALREADY!** "

It was the very first time Chica's voice accelerates itself, Bonnie has been known to be able to do that, this causes Bonnie to jump at this. Chica was so much less of able to yell out as much as Bonnie, this was a surprise to him, he stays still. So still to the point of actually being a inactive animatronic.

The Puppet looks in surprise, though not being able to be seen by others, " _I give you thanks, Chica._ "

"Please...Net."

"Net" then nods, " _Yes, Bonnie, I know you don't like me, very much not at all. You have every single right to not cope with my existence._ "

Bonnie huffs, "I would go deeper than just that statement."

Net...once again nods, " _Yes, but please...hear me out on this. I want you to hear, specially._ "

"Oh, so you can fill me with lies?"

" _I won't like to call it lies._ "

Chica knees a bit down, "Please, Bonnie. Please hear him out, I know that you don't want to hear him right now, but...he has something important to say to all of this."

"What would be important to say anything?"

" _The day of the deal_." Net suddenly springs up such a day, as then Bonnie grumbles, glares happening again. Net was already sad face becomes even more. Net arms lower itself. The room becomes more cold. Bonnie shakes his hand with greed, or more in anger than anything.

"That dreaded day...that day that you ruined us, the day that...should of been everything but **THAT**. **THAT** day got us here, **THIS** dreading place. I really **WISH** we just ended, but **NO** , that stupid, dumb...F... **DEAL!** " Bonnie exploded, as well as grunt with every artificial breath he took, Chica and Net just stood while he was talking all of this.

Net lowered his arms even further, " _There was more than just my...life._ "

Bonnie disagreed, his body disagreed, his mind mostly disagreed so hard, " **NOTHING** can be shown to me that you care about **OTHERS**."

" _Your Freedom_."

Bonnie's glare soften themselves, "My...what?"

" _Your Freedom, your precious freedom, the freedom of movement, of mind._ "

"...Talk." Bonnie then demanded.

"He was already gonna do that already, please, Net, speak reason to him." Chica gibed on Bonnie, she looks back at the Puppet, who nods again.

" _The Night of the deal, or your definition of it. It's to me, "Trade-Off" towards me. But nevertheless, context is wise._ " The puppet started off, as Bonnie was beginning to settle in, it was gonna be a bit of a decently long one. " _The one called, "Freddy" the one you've known as the evil one, his power has grown strong, it was growing while you all were under his paw_ _. The power itself, it has the power to complete take the wanted control of all. It takes energy out of these robotic bodies, of course we were build differently, but the older models had something special in them."_

"What? How are they different?"

The Puppet folded his hands, " _I have however, cannot say. To me, I can't truly say what made them more special than these kind of mechinal bodies. However, what I can say is that it was able to handle a...borrowed power."_

Borrowed?" Bonnie asked a single word, while he was paying his attention on the choice of words from Net.

" _Borrowed. That power...it isn't his. It is all kinds of used power from other individuals. Not just one, not two, but many. To list them all, I couldn't. I didn't get the chance for him to speak them all, but for what I'm aware, it's...awarding how he got this far._ "

Bonnie optics splitter a bit to Net, "And what kind of far?"

" _The Interesting to be be surprised. However, after some..."incidents." It leads to the trade-off. "Freddy," bored. Bored to death, especially my meetings to him, settling agreements. I asked him why he was so bored. He gave a simple answer, 'More control is more fun.' At first, this was in the more confusing side to me, and I begin to realize that he wanted more control than he has. He wanted control of basically the whole place. He wanted more, he was close to use up all his power over our life. When I was trying to calm him down, I realize that he wasn't gonna agree with me anymore, and go his own paths._ _I stopped it from happening, he told me to move away from the location he needed to do such a thing. I told him a deal on such, he was interested, I convince him a deal, the deal of trading off the special of us for our lives,"_ The Net held his hand more towards his chest, " _Our...power._ "

Bonnie then looked surprised, almost, a big amount of surprise, "But...you have your power now. Your floating..."

" _Of course. However, it still is trying to recover, he now has my power too._ "

It was making some sense.

During the deal, he tried to fight him off, yet, a sudden wave of power hits him, and he stopped being in control, before the Puppet saved him by telling him off. He was frustrated that night, after such a deal, but after the shutdown.

Bonnie focuses on the earlier details, "All of that doesn't really seem to excuse what happened afterwards."

" _You don't know what I mean, I meant by taking control of you both, the Freddy we know, and possibly of been me. Basically leaving the emptiness of your minds to take over, and then later on be minions towards him. I stop that from happening, I stop it. I vine him in addtion for this to not happen. It would of been worst for us all to be under him, and then been destroyed._ "

Bonnie took it all in, while that, he shakes his head, "It would of been better."

Chica gasps, then holds a anger expression, "Why do you think of such a thing?"

"Look where we are, Chica! We're left to rust off like we've never existed, it wasn't worth it, we would of been better off been destroyed, Foxy is gone, Freddy is a traitor, and you..." Bonnie gave glance at Net, who was standing still, "I don't feel a thing about that little story, from everything, of course **THAT** bear would of done it, I rather of done that than deal with all this...S..."

"Bonnie..."

"I'm done, Chica...My brother...I'll never see him again..."

" _Your brother seems in good hands._ " Net then said, as Bonnie's optics widen themselves, but in anger.

"You don't know that, I'm trusting to mere humans to let me see my brother again, but I **DOUBT** that with such a bear under them."

" _The same humans that managed to shut off Fazbear?_ "

Bonnie glares, "It was because of our help, again, I **DOUBT** it."

" _You don't know that, do you?_ "

Bonnie could swear he wanted to strangle Net, but...what he was saying was true, he doesn't know that, but that doesn't mean the dredging puppet knows it either, he shrugs off, "Whatever, we're done, I'm done hearing you." Bonnie was starting to make his exit.

"B-Bonnie..."

" _My words will sink into him_." Net then explained to Chica, who was letting this happen.

"But...He...doesn't believe you."

" _He doesn't have to right now, it isn't required, only words. Chica, you believe, yes?_ "

"Yes...like how I know the humans would at least try to get her back..." A oil comes out.

" _I'm sensing they are already. However, a whole new human is helping._ "

"Huh?"

The Net turns away, " _It doesn't matter. What matters now is to help Freddy get back to his self, I suppose that's your job, hm?_ "

"Y-Yes..."

" _Then we have things to worry about, I suggest not go near Bonnie for a while._ "

"But...he might..."

" _He won't_."

Chica looked as Net was beginning to leave the room, almost in such a unsteady pace, though the sad face of his was still there, it was so curious to her, he has repeated to what he has said to her about the night, yet, Bonnie didn't really give it in, but if what Net said was true. It was gonna dip into him soon. She hope it does, she wants this family to begin to restore itself. She lying hope onto others, but she was gonna do her part too, she started to exit too, basically to help BB and Freddy, maybe she can do something like her counterpart and help around.

" _Please...help_."

~Change~

It was awfully quiet around the apartments.

It was a very quiet ride, mostly since it was a invisible war of not discussing what has actually happened, luckily, the teenager wasn't seeing it and was driving the truck like it wasn't anything at all was wrong. Of course there was, but it was too silent to be ignored, it still rings to Mike's head why the kid was helping at all. It wasn't rational for anyone to be helping a thief, and at the very place it was. Though, from a lot of people's opinion's on the bunny.

It won't make a difference to them, and it upsets him greatly.

After the ride, and most annoying instructions Mike had to give to him, he made it to the one area, his apartments, he wondered if Jeremy was gonna come along, but Jeremy quickly dismissed it as he needed to get to his mother, which was understandable, but will now need to put so much more effort in his part, and a bunch more pain, since he still feel a bit sore, coming from the effects. Mike also had the box from earlier, which meant _two_ things to get to his apartment. Mike wanted to complain towards Jeremy, but before he got the chance, they drove off already. Leaving him to do the hard labor.

Mike grunts with each small step towards the stairs, which will be the worst part, towards his floor of the door. It was already getting to his back when he was putting in the effort to try to at least put a dent to his work. It was in the most luck side to find no one out of their apartments, though he wasn't hearing any noise from them. However, he still took caution and looked around just in case he was finding any peeking people. Right now, his patience was his strength on the bunny, which was already irritating.

"U-Ugh...C-Come...ON!" Mike grunts out his stretching bones from Bonnie.

Mike then stops dragging Bonnie as he took breaths, heavy ones. He knew it shouldn't be so hard, but after last night and as well as the other place, it took so much out of him, even after the unintentional rest he did in the _middle_ of the night. It was frustrating he was doing this all to himself, seriously, if it weren't for others.

He would be _dead_ , at least that's what his mind thinks.

He took more breaths as he finally goes for it again, doing such little work. When he finally gets to it, it was basically most of his breaths out of his mouth. Though, it was worth it, seeing as the doorframe of his was in front of him, he picks out his keys. The only few items that he really carries around him, and starts to unlock the door, and when he does, he realizes he needs to do more moving the bunny to get him inside before someone sees him.

"...Fuck."

Mike stretched a bit and was doing his last strength to grab the bunny and drag him inside. He begins to do so, though he was bumping himself and the bunny through the doorframe. He uses efforts to get him inside, _finally_. When he finally moves Bonnie inside his apartment, he sighs in relief. While he jumps onto his stuffy chair.

"F-Finally...now after that...how about some..."

His head drops dead and he begins his snoring, he has fallen asleep once again, and this comes from the pain of bringing Bonnie in. Mike snores rise around the room, his body laying rest, basically unable to do anything, but wanted to feel this.

While this, Bonnie was beginning to shake around a little.

~A Closer Look~

 _His sight was greeted with darkness, darkness was rare. They had night vision, they were able to see, no matter how much dark there was, however, for some reason it wasn't working. It was like someone broke them, however, that didn't matter, where was he? He looked around the room, it was...somehow familiar, they much dirty walls, the ripped a part wallpapers that even he couldn't tell anymore, but that wasn't the most of it, what he saw was...frightening._

 _A much broke Chica._

 _Chica was laying on the ground, with his arms basically away from her as much as possible, and yet, there was a reason why, her face looked as she ate a big block, and her jaw were away from one and another. Her teeth were exposed, to be as broken as they can really look. The rip off skin she had were so noticeable, but what was worse is that she didn't even had hands, they're torn off. It was almost freaky to look at, yet, when he tries to move, he couldn't. He was trapped, he couldn't see anything at all. When he looks down to see the problem._

 _He see's it._

 _One of his arm is completely missing, with only the wiring of it still remaining, which was useless. His other one that isn't ripped off, has seen much better days. The torn off purple...or...blue skin? The missing skin on the hand itself, it was bad to look at. His legs weren't any better, they had torn, ripped off skin everywhere, some of most of it's skin was exposing his robotic skin. What happened?_

 _It didn't matter much, as then a figure was coming, and it was the opposite of good, Freddy._

 _Freddy didn't look so bad, but he still looked torn, the much rusty skin, the ripped off skin that he has. It was...familiar to look at Freddy at this state. It was almost a reminder, like something was ringing inside his head, whatever it is, Freddy was making his way into the middle of their group._

 _"Everyone, very good news." He speaks out, in the most cheerful voice he's ever heard throughout his memory._

 _"A-Arg...huh?" Another voice comes out, and it's the rocky voice Bonnie knew, Foxy, though there wasn't in sight._

 _"Those toys, they're willing to want their lives, Net has made a compromise." He seemed to be delighted by his own words._

 _Chica moved her head over to Freddy, while getting up, "W-W-What is it?"_

 _"They are willing to let them live, and in exchange, we have our glory back!"_

 _The Rocky voice comes back, "C-Come again?!"_

 _"W-We g-get t-to b-be on stage?!" Chica cries out with her scratchy voice, almost too much from her excitement._

 _Freddy lets out a chuckle, a chuckle that makes Bonnie shake a bit, Freddy continues, "Yes indeed, it's now our time, I'm making arrangement with them to get us on stage again."_

 _Freddy turns away from them, letting them get excited, Bonnie was left with such a Deja Vu feeling all over. Chica and Foxy, who still isn't in the his sight continue to talk._

 _"T-T-This so e-exciting!"_

 _We get to c-cheer kids again!"_

 _"I-I can m-m-make p-pizzas again!"_

 _"Ay! I get to sing with the kids a-again!"_

 _"D-D-Don't you t-think, B-B-Bo-Bonnie?" Chica then suddenly shifts her attention towards Bonnie, then Bonnie head turns to force._

 _Bonnie couldn't say anything, his whole "mouth" couldn't say anything, it was like someone was shutting his voice off, and he couldn't do anything about it. Though, then Chica mouth curves itself, almost such a creepy way, if Bonnie could, he would widen his optics to glare at this, Chica's arms as well curve themselves, her eyes sharpen'._

 _"O-Oh right, y-y-you can't e-even speak. I com-com-completely f-forgot about tha-that, like ev-everything about y-y-you."_

 _What?_

 _What was Chica saying, why was Chica saying that, he didn't have anything from that, not even a feeling, it was...emptiness._

 _"Oh right, of course that's no surprise," Foxy then puts his thoughts in his words, still unseen, "After all, your a pretty bad failure in my book."_

 _Bonnie, even as he went through this, still was feeling pain in those words, he's always have gotten comments like this, through his days, nights, performances, Freddy himself, and sometimes his very own friends. Bonnie still couldn't move, yet, he had less and less motivation to do so, he was basically getting stabbed as his friends continue to guess on this._

 _"Honesty, we could go on without Bonnie, doesn't seem he's needed much at all."_

 _"I-I a-agree with that, it's surprising t-that your still h-here." Her voice was beginning to stop sounding so scratching, as her arms were crossing themselves, almost feeling impossible._

 _Bonnie tried to ignore it, the pain, he hated the pain so much, yet, he was feeling the force to feeling it, Chica and Foxy's laugh were being fed to his ears, as they were laughing at this, laughing at his pain._

 _"So pitiful, it was your fault after all for not stopping her."_

 _"Nor **h-him**."_

 _"Yeah! Oh, you don't know, you blew it, you could of stop this, but you did nothing, nothing at all!" Foxy then exclaim, pointing his metallic finger onto Bonnie, as Bonnie's head finally does something._

 _Shaking._

 _His head was shaking, meaning no, he's not seeing it, but at the same time, it was coming to him. Memories were painful, they were nothing but pain, he was realizing where, why where he was, it was a punishment, it was from his actions towards the others, if he wasn't so useless, wasn't so sorrow, none of this would of happened._

 _Where his vision looks back up, he wasn't in the dreading room anymore. No, he was...in a big area, a area that he felt as known. However, that wasn't the focus, he saw that there was a child playing with the...Fox. It wasn't Foxy, far from it, it was a mess of parts of a thing called, Foxy. Mumbling around, the fox was called "Mangle" as a nickname. However, no matter how much questioning, he wasn't getting anything. It was then the world shakes a bit, Bonnie, actually being able to move, slowly walks over to the boy, for some reason, he sticks out._

 _It wasn't however, a large **CHOP** was heard, and Bonnie turns the direction, and it was the goriness he has seen._

 _It was boy that the frontier lope was chopped off, the body was laying off, Bonnie's optics couldn't widen any further, as he uses his large feet to run over to where the killed off boy was, however, as he does. Then, people were screaming._

 _"A-A FACELESS BUNNY! AHHH!"_

 _"GET AWAY FROM IT! GET AWAY FROM IT!"_

 _"RUN! RUN!"_

 _Voice of people that were directly on him, and not the boy._

 _They were running from terror, Bonnie looked up from the running crowd. They were all running away, basically running out of the pizzeria, as he was then trying to reach out not for himself, but the boy. He couldn't yell, his voice won't allow him, he tried to grab one of them for help, but **all** of them were running away, away from him, and as close as it was, he couldn't feel but..._

 _Be the center of attention for once._

 _"You actually thought you could save him, how...pitiful." It was then the dreading voice, Freddy._

 _Bonnie turns to the sourced of the voice, to see a chuckling bear who was doing it quietly, "Didn't you listen, you can't do anything...you just...can't. Can't!"_

 _"It's no wonder why I'm in power, not because of me, because of you, you piece of trash." Freddy trashtalks him, while chuckling within' his words._

 _The bunny tries to ground himself, still unable to say anything, Freddy continues, "You always try. Try, try, try. You always try to do something pitiful. Even try to end yourself, yet, I'm not allowing that, mostly to see you continue to try to be trash. Not until...you come to your senses that you can't do anything...against me. Nothing will work, why don't you just give up, hand me your spirit over."_

 _Bonnie's couldn't find anything to comeback towards that, he couldn't, not with a missing voice, he was basically staring at the ground, feeling to just lay on it to get rid of the pain, he really wanted to ring away Freddy's words, but they ring up to his mind, basically beginning to haunt them. Haunting them to no end._

 _"Never forget who you are, never." A voice that's spoken out._

 _Bonnie's head shifts over to the voice, it was a instant response, and it was the voice he didn't think belongs._

 _Mike._

 _His determine smile, he smiles over to where Bonnie was, yet, why? Why was he, didn't he see what was going on? He had such a confident pose, he was basically smirking only towards him, his eyes filled themselves instantly with some relief, pain lifted itself a little._

 _His face then shifts into something more serious, "I...can't do that, these...fuckers are trying to get you...again...I can't let them...do that to you!"_

 _Bonnie realized that line, it was from last night. The very night he stopped being controlled because of many things, but...him. He stopped the controlling power just of his words, it was **him** that he was in anyway of this state, but in a good way. He always had a feeling for the human. Of course it was small and it was to every single one of them. They were feelings of hope in a way, he's always felt that way, but it was undermined by the lack of it, even going as far as what Freddy just say, speaking of which, he hasn't say anything now that Mike was here, he looks back. He sees the anger expression he's used to. Even going as far as going right next to him, his optics widen._

 _"So, your back, huh? Trying to save that useless human?"_

 _It was quotes that weren't really fitting, however, it was words that were used before, last night. When they were in such a situation, Bonnie's mouth was still unable to say anything, yet, MIke, himself was staring right back at the bear. He was also not saying anything at all._

 _Freddy chuckles._

 _Freddy rises his fist up, ready to pound helpless human, Bonnie was secretly thinking of Mike of running away, yet, he was standing there, only smiling at Bonnie himself, and he nods, what was he doing? A single slash towards the stomach made Bonnie the absolute defensive he's ever been, he's rushes over to the quick slash, despite Freddy. He was making sure that Mike didn't get hurt so badly from that slash of Freddy. Bonnie held Mike up, wondering what the heart rate was, however, his heart was making small response, almost dying out._

 _"Your done for."_

 _It comes to him that Freddy was still inside the scene, he slashes right at Bonnie, and Bonnie saw the fist, and tried to defend, but it hits._

 _Making a knock out hit._

~Out~

Bonnie suddenly got up, got up like a bad nightmare, and in which, could be. His head roses itself almost immediately from the stance he was gonna make. Static was becoming more clear from his chip. His hands were placed onto his head. His pump rises through roofs of being in a almost pump attack. His optics slowly started to focus, when they did...he wasn't in the pizzeria. His first reaction was to panic, his optics widen as was beginning to come into conclusions that Freddy has once again trapped him, and for good.

However, the sight of Mike, calms him down immediately.

Bonnie stared at Mike's sleeping form, on a chair that looked it was a bit too...on the stuff side, but it was there to be sat on. Bonnie, forgetting the stress a bit, he steady over towards the human, he was in deep sleep. His eye lids were basically shut, not wanting anything to open them, his snores fill the air. Bonnie studied a bit, before knowing that it could be out of stress. That's when he was getting a better look around.

The room around him was poor, besides the used chair, the TV looked a bit outdated, the lights were decently dim, the windows were in the dirty side. Mostly, the room itself looked small, way smaller compared to what he's used to. Was he in...?

Bonnie's optics widen at such a idea, could of Mike brought him to his home?

It such a bizarre idea, and yet...

Bonnie walked around a little, trying to make little noise, for Mike to have his nap. After last night, at least to give him rest. Bonnie started to search around the poor house of his, he stumbles a bit onto his kitchen, the kitchen itself looked a bit better, but not much, dishes were piling up, the counters have sorts of food stains on them, though not knowing what it is. Bonnie looked at the white thing, though if he can recall from Chica's old chats, it was a...fri-fri-fridge? He thinks that what it is, he opens the handle, though a bit hard with his big hand, he does so, to only be greeted with such few items. Milk, looked to be old, some fruit, and a frozen candy bar.

"I don't think it's good to freeze candy bars," Bonnie mumbled a bit, was he this poor?

Bonnie closed the fridge and left, there was much in there, only the fridge and some cabinets. Bonnie walks to a random door, he simply opens it and was greeted to the...bathroom. The bathroom wasn't all bad actually. It was decently clean, though the toilet sheet could get rid of the brown stains, it was alright, though the shower doesn't look great, items were inside the tub, on the floor. The carpet he was beginning to step on was having a bit of a squishy kind of effect, almost making Bonnie looked down, wondering what he was stepping on.

Bonnie quickly then leaves, that wasn't all too bad, but there was only a few rooms left, however, the only one to truly catch his attention was the one with a note paper on it. Bonnie marches over to it to read it.

"my room" was what it said, not even any periods or anything, though, somewhat, that's understanding. Bonnie was tempting, wanting to open the door to see, he does turn the knob, though, unlike the other door, it was making a squeaky noise, then he stops. It wasn't worth it. He wanted Mike to keep on sleeping away, and besides, maybe it wasn't best to lower his trust with Mike if he was gonna sneak around the house.

It's a weird thought to keep in.

Bonnie turns away from it, the other room was basically a closet, filled with similar clothing, except it wasn't a white shirt. Bonnie then returns to the very room the human was sleeping at, Bonnie looked over to the TV, he has seen this device before, it was during back at the previous place, though so rarely he saw it, only the beginning and end of it. The bunny wondered how to turn it on and was basically looking for anything indicating a button, he sees one, and presses it, and when he does. The TV glows brightly to the eye of his, but no bother was in his eye of his.

When the TV opens up, the very first thing comes up; "I love you." A women's voice comes up.

"I love you even more." A man voice comes up next.

"...What?" Bonnie questioned to the TV, "Why do you love each other?"

"I love you, I love you so much for saving me from that building!"

"It's no problem, we managed to get everyone out of the building, of course you were really noticeable, with your beautiful face."

The girl giggles, while the camera zooms in, "Hehe...oh you, why don't I treat you, I'll treat you to some dinner."

The man laughs, "Of course! But make sure your friends are okay, while I'll close in this case of mine."

Bonnie was analyzing it all, basically, the man saved the girl from the building that was on fire. The girl really appreciated it, and was in love with the man because of it. However, then, the man and girl kissed, both lips touching one and another, while their arms wrapping themselves around, to make sure the kiss can't be broken. Bonnie was deeply surprised by this, why were they doing that? Was this way of saying thanks? Bonnie becomes invested and was putting it in his memory banks, this was something worth putting.

His eyes focus on the TV, nothing outside of the TV really didn't matter to the bunny. The camera on the TV focused on the man waving off the girl, who was going to her friends, she waves back, as the man gets into a truck that seems all red and white for no reason, it looked flashy too. Though, that wasn't in much thought. The TV continues to focus onto the man, Bonnie didn't care all too much, he watched the movements the TV was doing, and looked to be completely sucked into it, that is until...a door bell happens.

Bonnie's ears ringed themselves from this sound, as his stance shaken, while he moves his head in all directions, wondering what such a sound comes from.

"Hello, M-Mike? M-Mike..." A women's voice that wasn't recognizable in anyway.

Bonnie's eyes finally shifted away from the TV and towards the door, of course, it was in the nerve blacking side, however, the same courage comes up in his mind and was willing to want to know who was knocking.

He walked over to who was knocking, or at least ringing that bad bell, however, as he got closer, he was hearing some grunts. The same grunts that he heard from behind the door. His mind focuses on the sounds.

"M-Mike...are you there...?"

Bonnie only looked at the door itself, but only for her sounds, he didn't want to be spotted right inside Mike's house, though still very weird, it's the very least to stay quiet. He knew to do that, it wasn't stupid of him to actually go and just open the door, it was those years of experience to not very much trust everyone right off the bat.

Mike was a exception.

"I g-guess h-he's not in there..." The women's voice mumbles, Bonnie heard her say, while grunting more.

"G-G-Guess I'll drop it..." Then a large drop happens, shaking a bit the ground, "Ugh! Finally, well, I hope he sees this here. Must be h-his..."

Bonnie's ear pieces heard her steps lowering and lowering themselves, while pants happen as well. After that, only he could hear were the other televisions he could hear vaguely from seems to be Mike's...humans? That didn't seem like the right term, but that didn't matter, whoever did what, dropped something, and it seems it would be Mikes. Bonnie slowly uses the doorknob to open the door, and open the door to the outside, it looked even worse.

He didn't want to take it in, and looked down, to find a box...however. Bonnie immediately knows this box, it was a box like from the pizzeria.

"A...box? What is it doing here..." Bonnie noted, while having a hand up his "chin." He looks around just in case, and then grabs the box with little trouble, while closing the door as quickly. From a small observing, the Box dented in many ways, though it was then stretched out, almost like the inside of it was having so much more pressure to it. The Bunny put a hand to it, he was then met with something heavy towards the other side of the box. Sensors were going through inside the Bunny's mind, almost analyzing.

Bonnie looked for the box opening, almost realizing it was upside down, he turns it upside up, and slowly started to open the box. And when he was beginning to open it, he was seeing glimpse of it, glimpse of the metallic parts, parts that looked...familiar. Almost a bit too familiar. However, when he started to open the box.

It was something he knew, his optics widen to this. His grasp was loosening towards this, he fingers only tighten' around the box he was holding, he couldn't believe it.

The Mangle.

Bonnie gave a hard stare onwards to "the Mangle." He couldn't believe his own optics. His metallic hands felt more heavy than usual, his hands themselves could hold the box for so long after such a shocker. The Mangle itself looks in absolute bad shape, much more than he ever saw back in the days.

"How long have you..." Bonnie questioned, a question that he knew couldn't be answered with the condition the fox was in.

Only so little explanations, and he could only look at it, the Night Guard.

There _really_ wasn't anywhere to go with his words other than the human, into his mind, why would he do it? How did he find her? It just doesn't make any sense, his artificial mind was becoming a more question machine than anything. His mind really wanted to wake the human up, wanting to know the answers for themselves.

Bonnie shook his head, he was gonna let him continue his sleep, he didn't know, he just should.

He gave one more glance towards the Mangle, he didn't know if he should take her out. He doesn't know if her "injuries" were really bad or just mess-ups in the systems, though he was a robot, his knowledge of fixing wasn't really in the systems. He tried to touch her, though a bit of a static happens, which immediately turns him off from touching her, he was probably gonna leave her the way she was until Mike gets up and explains. Bonnie slowly just stopped trying, while simply staring more away from her, it was great to see her again, though, it probably wasn't the same for her, but who even knows she was able to be awaken again.

His attention was beginning to focus on the human, Mike.

He didn't know where to begin with this, this human. This human was the sole reason he was in this situation, the very situation in which, Freddy simply had enough of his crap, and was beginning to control him, the abuse becoming bad lately. It was beginning to grow doubt, doubt that was coming from the fact that the human was beginning to grow a crossfire.

Yet, a needed crossfire?

It was then coming from Bonnie that the crossfire that the human has created what something long time coming. It was inevitable gonna happen, however, in such a different way. His eyes locked towards the human, sleeping eyes, though couldn't be seen, he's seen them throughout the times, he has seen them try to be as brave as they want to be. The same to his motivation, it was clear what it was, yet, unclear? If he were any more normal human, he wouldn't go through all this trouble, and certainly not bring him out of all places.

A feeling grows, yet, he doesn't know it.

Bonnie stares mostly at the human for many reasons, watching? Analyzing? Thinking? It wasn't known, however, there is _something_ to it, it was more words placed into his head.

" _I love you_."

The words from the TV.

He truly didn't know why, or at the very least, his data banks, was bringing that up out of all times, but was it something he recorded for reasons becoming a bit unknown to him. However, it rings within' his artificial mind. Was it a sign, was his approval of the human growing within' times. He tried to shake off such thoughts, yet, thoughts that couldn't. Be rid of so easily, in fact, being more obnoxious than ever.

He didn't really know why that was the case, but the feeling wasn't going away so easily, but he doesn't feel the need to get rid of it. It felt in "heart," on the relaxing side. He simply led them take him, beginning to get really nice feelings towards the human.

Which felt weird to described, however, just as he could really analyze more, Mike moans, Bonnie's optics gave a glance at the brunette's body. Mike's head slowly drifts itself left and right, almost as a reaction towards something. Mike's arms wrap themselves and his head knocks, Bonnie simply didn't go towards him, but only look. Mike's groans were filling his ears, Bonnie's mind hesitates more and more to _actually_ do something, while his arms simply be on each other.

Bonnie does it, he goes over to the human with most of run, which takes half a second, his arms instantly holding on either Mike's head or stomach, seeing how the health of a single human is. The heart was beating pretty loudly, Bonnie didn't know how to handle it, he didn't really know what cheers a human up, there wasn't any pizza he knows of, no Chica, no power to save him, Bonnie quickly runs into the kitchen to see for anything,

"Where, where, please!" Bonnie screeched out in panic, while his sharp optics tried to lay themselves on anything.

He goes back to the fridge, and to find the old milk, and it was sitting, waiting to be use. Bonnie didn't had the size to grab it by it's handle, so he used both his hand to grab it, though, it was making it hard to not crush it. He goes over as quickly as his mechinal body can go so. His whole unit than makes it towards the stressed out human, his closed eyes nudging themselves around, his arms swinging, but as well as holding themselves to the chair's arms. Bonnie's shape trembles over Mike's while Bonnie looked for a opening.

The lip seemed to be the right case as he try to open it, he tries so, by putting the milk down and uses his own two big hands, but with to his knowledge, he doesn't know how to, "Oh...please, w-why!" Bonnie's anxiety rises along side it, "Oh, well, forgive me..." Bonnie then uses his fake teeth, in desperation, and he does...a bit too far to note. The lid was now dented, not being able to be used, but it was off of the milk, and Bonnie's smile can be shown, he uses the the old milk then to swallow it down to the human's mouth. Though some trouble, as the human was willing to try to shrug into off.

At least he was actually doing something.

Mike's eyes muzzle around, but then, his eyes shot _wide_ open, his arms then wiggle themselves around, while mumbles come, he then tried to get the old milk out of his mouth, but Bonnie was insist of him drinking the whole thing, his optics then land onto Mike's panicking eyes, which were wanting no part of this, Bonnie didn't get the image just yet, he was still forcing Mike the old milk, that is nail, Mike was starting to jump his body up and down. Bonnie tried to shush this.

"M-Mike, please, I'm healing you."

"MMPH SUMP THUMP!" Mike yelled out if he could from the milk he was gabbling.

Mike then was beginning to tried to get the milk out of his mouth by trying to turn his face, however, Bonnie has already got that covered, by moving his head forward, and not much can be doing there, since with the strength difference. Mike's eye move around the room, his heart beats fast, very fast, while the aching muscles he had were pumping up to actually try something, yet aren't able to with the conditions against him.

After some time, Bonnie's optics rose over to Mike's eyes, while making sure he was being sure, though, he was beginning to see Mike's eyeslids wide awake, and were sturdily all over the eyeball. Bonnie's artificial mind begin to process that maybe it's time to stop, the human should had a decent amount of milk. His hands then gobble the milk away from the human, while giving a small smile, over how good now that Mike has calmed down.

Or at least he thought, Mike was breathing heavily, while holding his chest. His chest pumps a thousand a second, the room around him has a twist in his vision, and his head felt so light, the milk Bonnie just gave him was... _bad._ So bad to the point of rather drinking mud, though, images come to mind, from his dream at least.

His dream was weird. He was having one where he was driving towards who knows where, but suddenly, his body moves all the way over to the dreading restaurant, but it was blurring what happened, especially after the bunny giving him so much spoiled milk. His eyes landed onto the animatronic's who fake eyelids were giving a 'gee' look.

"Y-Your awake!" Bonnie exclaimed to Mike, while almost looking to jump up and down. Mike's eyes slur a bit, while groaning from the spoiled milk, feeling rather sick from it.

"D-Damnit..." Mike whispered to himself, while rubbing his mostly empty stomach, now filled with the such milk.

"Mike, are you..okay?" The bunny's concern was clear, Mike kept his groan low, in favor of his actual voice.

"F-felt I eaten shit...so no, not really. Why the m-m-milk..."

"It looked as you were gonna die, so I got out the medicine to help you..."

Everything felt wrong to the sentence, Mike groans, and not from the milk, "B-Bonnie, that was spoiled milk, and I wasn't even dying by any means, u-ugh..." Mike kept holding onto his stomach, almost feeling sickness from it, Bonnie moves his robotic hand over to it.

"O-Oh...I'm...sorry Mike, I just thought..."

Mike felt a bit bad, but it was overcomes by the fact his stomach felt like, "Shit...I feel like shit. I..." He moans out some pain, while now both of his arms were covering inside his shirt. His eyes losing more focus onto his surroundings, while his eyes simply crossed themselves for split seconds, Bonnie's panic rises again.

"M-Mike, I'll use more-"

"N-Not the fucking milk..." Mike groans out more, "...B-Bath-Bathroom..."

"Bathroom?"

"N-Need to..." He burps more, not managing to finish the sentence, and after that, more groaning.

Bonnie didn't know what to really think of it, but he's willing to do what Mike wants him to do, after what he's done for him. Bonnie nods to Mike's comments, and then grabs him very easily, and runs mostly over to what his memory banks tell him, "The Bathrooms." His eyes lay onto a certain door, remembering that one, he speedwalks mostly towards the door, though he hits somewhat of the frame, it doesn't affect him mostly, and does bring him there.

He looks around a bit, the sink seems a good option, he thought that Mike wanted to wash his face, and brings his face over to the sink.

Mike's eyes sink themselves over to it, and he tries to turn to it, "B-Bonnie this is..."

"It's where you want to be, right?"

"N-No! It's...o-oh..." Mike held more of his stomach, as he then pushes out words, "O-Oh, f-f-fuck it."

He then throws up.

It was mostly disgusting towards the both of them, Mike yelping out all kinds of gross chew up things and such from his mouth, mostly in side his throwing up, while pushing it at the sink, making it worse as he goes, he burps out mostly food chewed up, or all mashed together, though some plastic comes out from his mouth, Bonnie mainly stayed by his side, while taking some liquid to the face, nothing too major.

After a few minutes, finally, Mike's throwing up seem to slow down very significantly, while throwing up the leftovers, and after that, he pants really loudly, his arms pushing onto the dirty counter. His eyes mainly focus more so on all the junk he has ever thrown up. While only thinking so little what would happen if he needed to, or someone else wanted to wash their hands. Mike then felt the presence so close to him, and it was so bluntest who it was.

Mike coughs out a bit more, from what just happened, as he speak with a clearer voice, "B-Bonnie, you can stop that," Mike turns his own head around to find Bonnie's face looking back so closely, it loosens the gap between them, and Bonnie backed himself away.

"You feel better?" Bonnie asked once again.

"N-Not by much, but somewhat, yes." He threw in his thoughts on the question.

"Good! I thought I..."

Mike shook his hand as a result, "Nah, it would of gotten me sick, but not that, ain't that. It would actually take me a bunch of Assholes to do that to me."

Mike and Bonnie's face only stood so still after those comments, Mike only had his eyes moving over to Bonnie's more pink colored eyes. The mood itself kinda darkens' over such a thought, after all, tonight wasn't gonna feel as different.

Mike then laughs so fake, yet, it made Bonnie's face look in curiosity, "Well, we shouldn't drool on that, let's get out of here, kinda...stinks in here."

Bonnie couldn't really smell, but it did look bad, he agrees, as he makes way out of the bathroom, while Mike comes shortly, though looking at the sink, "Another to add to the list."

~Change~

"I really can't believe he's gone!"

Freddy moved his optics over towards the Manager, the Manager giving a big glance towards his engineer. The engineer was ready to fix up the models today, just a little bit before his next weeks maintenance, the place still closed because and and the employees anywhere but where they are, it's however instantly, he saw what the Traitorous purple bunny gone, and that was a problem to his mind.

"I-I'm sorry, he's gone." The Manager responds towards the more approaching angered Engineer, who was only getting start with the emotion .

"Oi! You should know where he could of gone, your the damn Manager of this forsaken place! Where is the purple bunny?!"

"Again, he's off."

"Where exactly where?"

The Manager couldn't really say, and it's for reasons, but the big one would be Freddy, it was only a glance, but it seemed the bear has given up on the bunny for the meantime, and led him off to some other place, he didn't know exactly where, but he would know for sure that he couldn't get the bunny out here again, it wasn't _exactly_ easy to do so.

It's however he was drifting off towards the engineer, who was only getting more frustrated, "HELLO? Asshole, where would the bunny be? Where is he? TELL ME!"

Though rude, he can understand where the frustration comes off of, "Again, he isn't here. I'm afraid I can't say exactly, but you'll have to come back later."

"You mother fucking asshole! I need the damn money, if I don't do it by today, I ain't gonna get good money, I'm coming back fucking later, and if you don't have them, I'm gonna make sure for sake that this place aren't gonna sell!"

Mr. Fazbear didn't how he could do that, but he wouldn't want to know, the man really cared for the money. He'd do anything for it, the man curses up some more before taking his leave, it was rather a early one, though he was pressured, he _knew_ he had the power over the man, he could easily get rid of him, yet, after all the pressure he felt over all these more powers.

He couldn't help but not do much at all.

" _You things are the same_." A voice popped in his ear.

He knew exactly who's voice that was, he tried to not listen, "I-It's just...the man cares for his..."

The voice itself however, was far too strong, " _Cares only from selfishness. Do you still wonder why I am the way I am? Isn't it obvious_."

"I-It's...ob-obvious..."

" _I don't think you remember how its too work. Your too weak to know, couldn't you just kick the man?_ " Before he can answer, the voice booms itself, " _YOU COULD OF! Your too weak, that's it, it's no wonder why I'm in power, weak things have no power because they want to be weak! The man is also too weak, he's so easy over the thing you called, "money" he cares for that, and that only..._ "

The weak Manager tries to argue back, "B-But...he can care for it for reasons..."

"It occurred to me that I don't care, he still rather pushed you around for _weak_ reasons."

He couldn't take it, it was just a simple skulling and he was already feeling to lose it, his head lowering itself, the voice stops itself, while the bear head looks over to the weak one, it was almost disgusting seeing this, it wasn't his concern, yet, it was pathetic to find the already weak Manager to be even more weak than he already is. He almost wanted to just end his miserable life, but he was still useful, despite it all.

" _Why don't you just go back to your own room to think about it, allow me to be the strong.._." The voice almost commands the Manager.

"...I-I...I..." His tears were beginning to show, "I...just..."

" _I don't care_."

It was those works that completely shut down the Manager, in many ways to force his way towards his own office, running almost like a weak baby, Freddy looked at him all the way until he was out of his sight.

"How pathetic." Freddy could think as commenting on what has happened, or how he made it happened.

"I dare say your right." Chica's voice was heard, he didn't even need to look.

"Of course I am, anymore and he would of bawl his eyes out."

Chica agrees to what Freddy says, while looking forward, "Now, I very much hope we can kill those Endos, very much."

"Now, now, we will, there isn't simply anyway they can win our game now with now a very force in our side."

"The very gold one?"

"That one, he's gonna complete my power, and _then_ the fun _really_ begins," Freddy chuckles, as he can even imagine, "And this time, maybe I can fully bring it out of him."

Freddy puts up his thoughts in his own optics, he can see it really, after all these years, it's possibly that he can finally get what he wants. Him ruling over the considered game. Expending his power over more than just the restaurant, maybe more places like this, who knew, the power was already so strong where he was at.

"So, can we bring the _bunny_ , back our side?"

Freddy gave glance over to the chicken who was eager to think of a thought, Freddy however knew it wasn't so simple, "That isn't in the picture yet."

Chica's optics widen, "Why, however?"

"Keep in mind, that the _bunny_ has gotten rid of most of his true presence, he's keeping _Bonnie_ out, at least, for now."

"Ahh, so we wait?"

Freddy nods, he still needed things to be done, for now, he's really gonna need to punish the daring human, and the returning one.

~Change Back~

Mike never felt as awkward as it is now.

Normally to him, it was as simple as it was, get home after dealing with hell, do some things, and just relax and sleep, but the thing is, he's already in a more relaxed mood, and _just_ slept. He's mind was fully awake to be aware, and it was aware that there was a animatronic bunny in his home. It wasn't something he can gloss over, the bunny was all over him, he was staring at him for minutes or even hours, basically looking at every action the human does. He was a lot inclining than even Jeremy could feel, at least he'll know when to stop, the bunny keeps on being around him, even if he didn't want to be, it didn't help that the house was small either.

"Bonnie, can you _please_ stop stop making noise," Mike calmly, yet aggressively tell off the bunny, who was staring only at him, not the TV.

Bonnie's optics only stare at Mike eye's in distance, but he backs off, "Sorry..."

"Not very sorry, you keep doing that every second, what's your problem?"

Bonnie hands were placed on the couch holders, "I just...haven't seen much of you."

Mike felt weirded out that comment, "I-I'm sorry? You haven't seen me?"

"Mike, I don't really remember, I knew my truer self was bad, but, it blinds me. I wasn't able to see what was happening, but I could hear noise."

"So he can hear what I said..." Mike mumbled, clearly talking to himself.

"Yep, can't blame you." Bonnie was in front of him.

"Ah!" Mike jumps a little, his head hitting a bit of the chair, "Bonnie!"

"What? Just...getting a good look."

This certainly was weird.

Mike eyes only look at optics oh his, even if he was a robot, he saw the familiar glow towards them. The very same eyes that wanted to help him, the same eyes to get him out of the situation, the cold ones contrast the lighter ones. It goes all the way back when he was at the restaurant. At the same time...

" _I knew my truer self was bad-_ " Why was it that this line in specific was bothering him to no ends, of course the Golden bear said it much earlier, and rather, was wrong about it, but was he? It's clear that they were thinking different terms of, "Parasite," to him, Parasite is when something takes control over something and spreads itself out to others, mostly a horror thing. Yet, to "Goldie," it seemed that his definition of that would be a more deeper self coming out to take over.

Yet, it was unexplained to him why it turns Bonnie into what he would of stay into. It still towards his flawed mind that he couldn't grasp on such a simple problem towards them, his hands shake. He really would want to know.

As Bonnie was noticing the shaking, "Mike? What's wrong?"

Mike's slowly calmed his breaths down, while easing up his mind, "I was just wondering..."

Bonnie didn't say much back, only to look optics to eyes, giving off curiosity, Mike's eyes stare at his, some of the earlier tension comes back a bit, Mike was to start, "What do you mean by _truer_ self?"

Bonnie looked rather surprised by the question, almost as if he never heard that question before, "Well, the parasite inside me. It wants control."

"But how does a Parasite lead to the meaning, "True" self? Is that another fake term to you guys?"

"...I...don't know really. Of course I know of the other meaning of it, but...our Parasite definition is truer self."

"And that's got me curious, how does that turn you into serving Freddy, for sure I thought you would just go berserk if you were going all out in emotion," Mike theorized, his hands now stopped the shaking for some time, "Guess Fazfuck does more than sucking his own dick to this."

"It's not just that," Bonnie's voice cracked a bit, meaning some emotion was going into his voice, his head turns to the window, the bright window showing off it's light, "It's to erase the much older self."

That was beginning to remind himself of someone, "So, if the..."truer" self comes out, will it begin to erase the older self memories of you, and try to live under Freddy?"

"...Sorta."

"Sorta? What you mean by sorta? Am I still missing something?"

"It's...complicated, Mike."

"Oh come on, I faced against a bear that was literally trying kill me, and can used God powers, I'm sure nothing can surprise me." Mike reasoned, smirking a bit over the thought.

Bonnie disagrees, shaking his head rapidly, "No, Mike. It's a darker truth that I don't think your really ready yet."

Mike shook his head, "Come on, it seriously can't be that bad."

"It _is_ bad."

"And why is that?"

Bonnie shook his head away, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mike wanted to keep on pressuring, he wanted to know, his mind was filled with curiosity. His brain wants to absorbed the knowledge and use it to advantage, yet, it felt as Bonnie wasn't willing to say, as in he knew what Mike would do if he knows about it, maybe he wanted to protect himself?

Or something else?

Mike quiets down his expressions, not showing much in the face anymore. Noticeably towards the bunny, the bunny do tries to cheer the mood, "Hey, why do you bring her?"

Mike face lightens', put a spare look onto Bonnie, "Bring who?"

"Bring _Foxy_?"

"Wait, I brought him?" Mike brings himself to a wrap of web, but gets himself out of it, "Bonnie, I wouldn't do that, not towards a very bitchy pirate look a like."

Bonnie then pointed to the left of him, "He's over there, in that box."

Mike glare over to where Bonnie was pointing, and more so at the box, that's when Mike's head exploded that he was supposed to bring that Box in, for more so the reasons he had, he gasps, "SHIT! I forgot about you!" He poorly moves his body over, and jump over to where the box was.

Bonnie didn't hesitate to even give a more curious look, him walking over as well, while Mike got a look inside the box. Mike's hands scrambled themselves around it, as he can only give such a fierce look to it.

"Holy fucking shit, I completely forgot about you," Mike told to the supposed box, giving a fierce eye to it.

Bonnie still looked somewhat confused, "Mike...why?"

Mike didn't directly answered, his eyes lay rest the Fox, were most too much having focus on them, he gave a bit of a glance, "Would you help me?"

Bonnie looked to be rather surprised by Mike's statement, but he nods the robotic head, "S-Sure, I would."

Mike grunts as Bonnie moved his body over towards Mike, and begins to push a bit on the Fox body, despite it being all tangled up, it was like a sudden weight was stopping him completely from just grabbing the Fox, it was lucky that the bunny wasn't as restricted, he was doing most of the lifting work, managing to get...they out of the box.

Mike huffs as he does, "W-Well, thanks."

Bonnie smiles, or he could, he puts Foxy more so on the only carpet there was in the place, with all the tangled being around all over it, Bonnie still giving Mike's looks. Mike still gently placing her down, while having the eye of look himself. He sighs, "Damn, she's really heavy..."

Bonnie, still wanting to know something, "Mike."

Mike finally noticed the tone of his voice, he moves his eyes over to the bunny shape animatronic, "What?"

"Why did you bring her?"

"Why?" Mike repeats, "Well, someone needed to help her. She was randomly laying around...dying. Or for who knows what."

"S-She was? Where?"

"At that fake Pirate Fox's Cove thing. Seems he was trying to hog it?" The human huffs, while looking more bored with the expression.

Bonnie knew there was more to the answer, but he was gonna completely grasp over it, Mike then looks over her again, "She's in a damn mess, how long would she been like this?"

"Since I can remember her," Was Bonnie's answer to Mike's question, who only raised a eyebrow.

"Well, okay, but that doesn't really answer fully, what could happen to her to be like this?"

Bonnie looked a bit hesitate to answer that, as Mike raises still his eyebrow, maybe he didn't want to answer the question? Well, he looks as he was gonna turn away...

"Oh well, I guess that's also personal," Mike jumps to a conclusion so quickly, waving his arms, "Sorry."

Bonnie shook his head, "Oh no! It's not really a personal thing, I'm just...trying to recall some things."

"Recall? Aren't ya a robot? You know, so easily to process your memory banks?"

Bonnie only moved his optics to Mike, "Remember Mike? Freddy?"

"Freddy?" Mike thought of it, and just realized what he meant, "Oh...right."

Bonnie thought a bit more, Mike waits a bit, but it wasn't long before his optics glow a bit more, and responds, "Foxy herself wasn't always like this..."

"Obviously." Mike mumbles, but kept it to himself.

"But it was moreso that the kids themselves kept on tearing her apart, never time for her to speak her full setences. She couldn't show off the moves she was wanting to practice, sometimes showing to us, though Freddy always scared her off, but she wanted to. The kids themselves were a bit handy to this, and just did what they did."

That was kinda surprising to Mike, but not all too far off with how kids are, "So, why didn't the Management just fixed her up?"

"Oh, they did Mike. They always tried to fix her up every shift, but at each time, it got slower and slower, to the point of them basically just giving up, and just placed a sign of "Pick Apart" program, if I recall."

Mike couldn't help but make a bit of a disgusted face, "Ouch. That's...gotta suck. From the looks of it, the kids didn't bother all too much of fixing her right up."

Bonnie nod his head, "At a time, the Toys themselves were trying too, and as far as that goes. They weren't as a successful, it was a time that my own memory bank was wanting to help too, but...well..."

"Freddy."

Bonnie nods his head, "Freddy never allowed us to interact with the ones, that replaced us. Multiple times, they were a desperate of need, and we just..." His voice more and more hesitates, "...Being useless. I c-couldn't believe we would j-just do that."

Mike was seeing that he was getting stressed, or artificial, "Bonnie stop."

"I just...I-I could of just...sneak out, help out whenever I can...It w-wasn't like i-it'll change w-what happened..."

"Bonnie." Mike's voice was becoming more stern.

"A-And, m-maybe I-it could j-just let m-my d-dumb m-mind in-"

"Bonnie! Stop!" Mike's voice yelled towards Bonnie's fake ears, and sensored it, lifting a bit, Bonnie's head turns to Mike's head, who looked a bit frustrated, "Bonnie, I don't know anything about those times, and frankly, it couldn't be possibly be all my business. Yet, I don't see it being at all your fault, nor your choices."

Bonnie felt a bit confused towards Mike's speech, "W-What are you saying...?"

"I'm saying is that, it wasn't your fault you couldn't help the bear," Mike stood up quite a bit, starting to raise his fists, and more so at the purple animatronic, "It wasn't your fault that the Fox was being destroyed, it wasn't your fault that the damn bear abusing his overpowered...powers to do this-"

"B-But...I could of...done something..."

"You could of," He crossed his arms next, the window showing a bit more light, "but from what I'm hearing, it didn't seem like that would of been the best option, Bonnie. Sure, he would of helped that...bunny's hand or something, but it wasn't gonna take much effort for Freddy to stop your actions, yet, that's what I like about you, Bonnie."

Bonnie was then caught off guard with those last words, "Y-You like what about me...?"

"I like that you do those things anyway, to continue and support those who liked you, Bonnie. I may of not been there, but I could picture you doing those things, despite the shitty bear wanting to ruin everyone's life, you wanted to do what you do, to help others. That bunny back then, I actually went there..."

"Y-You did...? W-Wait, are they...?"

"...They are, Bonnie. They were there, they were lost, forgotten, staying there until who knows when, but if there was one that standed out, it was the blue bunny, the other Bonnie. He never forgotten someone, he never gave up on someone, and you know that was...?"

Bonnie didn't answer, mostly beginning to realize who Mike was talking about, Mike's teeth were shown, "It was you, Bonnie. You, who kept him going, he even called you a "Bro" considering you so close to be a Brother, Bonnie, that is such respect. He never gave up a spirit like you Bonnie, you drives him to keep moving forward, hoping to find another path to take instead of his leader, who still was respected, but never shown his true colors. Afterwards, after we resolved our issues, he told me to give you a message, a message you heard before, but I'll repeat,"

Mike breaths, and comes closer, " _NEVER_ forget who you are, never."

Bonnie's optics widen as much as he could, he begins to recall some words.

" _Bonnie, it looks hard to get out of this, I know, but we will..."_

 _He never looked as close to him as he could, but he nodded in agreement, "Y-Yes..."_

 _"Bonnie, maybe this will be our last time, and who knows when I'll get to see you again, maybe never...but...I wanted to say something..."_

 _Bonnie looked at him with his red dots of eyes, "W-What?"_

 _" **NEVER** forget who you are, never."_

 _"N-Never?"_

 _"Never. Seriously, Brother, no matter how bad things get, even if I ain't aren't. Or at least. Trust me this, don't forget...okay?"_

It has been so long since he has recall that from his banks, it was a oil to the optic. He moved his hand to his vision, seeing as it was clutching a bit in reaction of remembering this. He forgotten his promise, how could he? Of course Freddy, but he could of remember it before he got his own mind controlled. So why, why did he do it?

"Bonnie, I don't know what's going on in your head, but know this, you are not alone on this."

Bonnie looked at Mike, Mike's smile was a beauty to look at, "Because you got this badass right here." Mike pointed to himself, having his eyes with determination.

"Mike..." He was right, he was everything that was right, his voice, his look, the face he gives when he said those words. Even if it's still against the odds.

"Even before me, I'm positive you had the support Bonnie, the support may of not been as visible as it was, but it was there, probably the Chicken was basically trying to support you."

He said something Bonnie didn't truly realize, and never have notice. Mike, while not knowing much of that kind of thing, pointed out something in his life, Chica, as someone who Bonnie thought was doing almost nothing, basically _was_ trying something, she was trying to help Bonnie out of his state, help Bonnie get back on his feet and to keep trying and going on with his artificial life, and while it wouldn't make sense in the context of that earlier time, it's however, it makes sense to Chica.

" _I don't know about her, but she does look like she likes to have you around, Bonnie._ "

She didn't want to lose her last friend.

It was going back to one of his escape plans, one that involved Chica trying to distract, he was close to actually being killed off, yet, he was stopped. Stopped at almost the right moment, almost as if he was being told on. Could it of been possible that Chica told on Freddy to get Bonnie to stop? Was she that desperate?

She _might_ of been.

Was he? No, but...he was starting to cherish that kind of thing.

Of course, he felt a bit of dread towards the thought, would Chica steep so low to just stop him from just getting it over with? Yet, it was beginning to piece little by little, but not enough. He didn't know truly behind those optics of hers. He would like to found out, but what he did found out.

Mike was getting closer to him and he never had realize his intentions.

"I'm here. Here now, right here, Bonnie."

* * *

 **A/N: I've waited too long to write those words.**

 **Now, it may seem like a weird place to end the chapter, but like mentioned, I liked to pace myself a bit more. This however, means that Night 5 isn't gonna start next chapter, it's the chapter after that chapter, so again, I apologize. I'll make it worth it, though!**

 **The draft for this was to have a whole lot of other things happened at the Freddy side of things, and a whole other amount of things. Almost to have the whole restaurant under his control, but due to the limitations it has, I decided that would be a rather stupid choice to do, so that's why I took the road I went for. Also, his power _yet_ is still completed, so that'll make it more interesting for Mike.**

 **Also, Phone Guy! I completely forgotten about him! I feel rather stupid forgetting him, and somewhat, he doesn't mean all too much anymore, but I still felt bad missing him out of the _call_ , so that's why the Phone Call section was there, but that'll mean I'll have to explain that. :v**

 **Also, if you're worried about the lack of Jenny, don't worry, she's coming around, just...not yet.**

 **I would really like those reviews coming in, mostly either if you are interested to see this story go, or just end it already! (Plz no). But do review!**

 **Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10: Explanations via Reactions

**A/N: Oh my lord, I'm. So. Lazy. I want to deeply apologize for a long wait for a chapter like this, it's not even that important of a chapter (Plot-wise) and I took like, months to upload it, SCHOOL IS A CURSE THING. This time, my excuse wasn't the fact that I was not motivated! It is actually more how I'm trying to maintain so many unfinished stories at once, and, as I was, I begin to realize that I should really focus on one, and well, he we are, again, I'm sorry, and I'm not sure if this will become a habit.**

 **Also bad news, STILL no Night 5 next chapter, that still gonna have to wait, sorry. *(**

 **[Disclaimer: FNaF does not belong to me, AT ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I am just borrowing his characters.]**

 **Please enjoy this character development I just happen to bring :)))**

* * *

"So, how goes it?"

The shadow of the corner of the building was speaking to who knows where. He doesn't 't know _exactly_ where he was, but it really didn't matter to the Shadow, or favor of it. He was waiting for the juicy Intel that the other side had, and couldn't wait any longer even if he could disappear.

"Hmm, rather good, there isn't much going on at the place, or more so they're busy trying to capture miserable humans." The other more wacky voice spoke out, if shown, the arms would shake all over the place.

"Hm, seems to be on our favor, at least for now. How about the box?"

"Box?"

If he could, a facepalm would be there, "The box, the same box that one of us captured, the same box that holds in a very important _thing?_ "

The shadow looks down a bit, "Box...box, OH! That box," He was whacked by the other, "O-Ow...Ok...so, you know how it's always there, not anyone touching it, r-right?"

"Quite yes, some of us actually put it what we desired, what? Something happened."

The other chuckles quite a bit, "W-Well, actually, it may n-not...be there anymore."

"Well, that's grea-," Realization, "Y-You Impulsive MORON! How could you not protected our price treasure?! Who!"

The other was looking rather nervously, "T-The same, miserable humans...that...are surviving..."

"Gah! Of course them! They are not only surviving more than they should, compared to those of dread but now stealing of what we stole?! We can't even show our faces much anymore."

"Technically, these aren't really our faces..."

"Shad up. I don't care, these faces present us, having to be the brains. You being the dumbo and just doing the task, while I plan," The one spoke, expecting an exception from the other Shadow, and with no response, he nods, "As I thought. But now we have a bigger problem, how will our new boss think of this?"

The one who happens to be the "dumbo" suggests, "W-Well, we could try to delay time, yeah, that'll work, we'll have to get it back from the human."

The other speaks the opinion, "I do dare say that could be good, but what if not?"

"We have to, or else..."

"Or else what?"

"What could trouble you two?"

They both screech their shadowy voices, while the one that interrupts the conversations has the same light, the same light they grew to hate, the light that the man was moving up to them. His face saying all it's horror, in hopes to scare the two, and easily, he does. The light was scary the two into their very shady corner, hoping to escape the same light. The man comes forward.

"Tell me, what has troubled you two?"

"S- **STOP IT!** PLEASE, I DON'T WANT IT!" The creature cries out, holding the other shadow to keep from the light, the other does the same.

After a while, the man kept on getting as close as the shadows were willing to hide from the man, their presence was as little as the shadows that stay around in the corner, which was as little as their hope. Their own remaining was as split as ever, while still doing their best to hide from the hideous light that was might as well consuming them.

The man dares to speak again, "I would like to ask again, what has troubled the two of you?"

" **P-PLEASE!**! I promise...I..p-promise..." The figure was being consumed by light, while the limbs of shadow couldn't take anymore, starting to faint, the more ignorant one has fallen, while its presence was as well as fainting, but it slowly stops.

"S-Stop... _he's_...not... _so_...idio...tic..." The shadow speaks out towards the man's consuming light, still as trying to resist.

The man scoffs seeing this, while he took a big step towards the figure, "Your lucky that you things can just regenerate, otherwise, that would have been worse for you two. You have no worry, he'll come back, _as always_. But whatever, I heard the whole thing."

"P...P-Please don't hurt...u-us more..."

"Oh, I would. In fact, I would obliterate all the kind of "light" you things handle yourself," He takes a breath while rising down his weird light, "However, you two are needed for another task, and an easier one since not getting a box was as hard. Get up, I know you can," The more threatening figure harshly yells at it, which if it could, it could wince at this kind of behavior, "Now, I know that you hide a great army of...whatever you are, it would be quite useful to put it to use."

The shadow winces some more before his shadowing limbs were coming together, "Y-You know that t-there i-isn't a-a whole lot p-power of myself to e-even bring out us..."

"And that's why I'm gonna need you and your friend for this job."

The shadow didn't say much after that, the remaining just stare at the more scary man, while he scoffs off some more, "Now listen, there is this human-"

"Wait, the one t-that s-stolen the fox?" He felt as his voice was coming together, but not perfect.

"Precisely. The same one that has been messing around with the same kind of animatronics we have trouble with. Now, I'm gonna need you to kill him."

Though it shouldn't be a surprise at all, he still was, "Well, it's not like there's nothing to lose, but why so, Boss?"

"Well, I would say, but knowing you, or so the brightest, I won't say, but if you do, it's gonna put a great step towards my plan."

The shadow's curiosity rises pretty fast, "H-How great of a step?"

"A step worthy of freeing all of you."

This immediately puts attention to the Shadow, his limbs basically as renewed, his friend still hasn't appeared, but his interest has. He already had to work through the hard times, he needed to avenge most of his kind. This man solely was able to control them both with such power of light, though still unclear how he knows it, he does.

So to hear this was a giving, "Just to kill the human? Now that doesn't sound as hard."

The man nods, "Glad to see your interest. Yes, all you need to do is kill him."

"And that's it?"

"That's _it_."

A rather easy request, or order, maybe a bit too easy, "...You sure that just by killing him, we're gonna set free our kind, and as easy?"

The man's smile just as well disappeared with that question, "Was there doubt in that voice?"

"You could say that I'm just saying that just by killing this man, we'll magically get what we want."

"You might have missed a crucial detail, _shadow_."

"And what's that?"

"He isn't just a _man,_ he's our _key_."

~Change~

" _The world is a changing one._ "

He opened his eyes, the eyes of his were as dark, the world, or the small void, wasn't everything but pleasant, suddenly, the feeling of being tugged, and being used comes back to him, he wiggles around in his space, yet, feels nothing, and doesn't accomplished anything. Yet, he doesn't know why he should, he didn't devour any reason, he didn't feel he had any purpose.

 _He just existed_.

Still, he looked around for any answers, wondering where he was, the curiosity had to be the only thing he had left. Only so little steps could be made, as well as progress. The darkness was so close to his vision, threatening him to feel blind, despite existing, he can vaguely recall not wanting to? He stopped himself only a little bit to remember what kind of place he was.

No answers.

Why would he?

He didn't know.

He didn't know _anything_.

Yet, would it be better if he did?

" _The world comes and goes, you never realize how much you miss it until it's over._ "

His vision cuts a bit with a flash, a flash he couldn't even recall, but had such a tingle towards it, his vision glances over to where there were...two people, a child, and a women, both which were terrified, terrified to be near where the sight was, he could only recall how the vision felt, it had a glance of something has strong as wanting to hurt them, but also wanting to help them?

Another vision.

This vision had a single man, a single man that had the biggest grin on his face, while the vision was beginning to become shorter, however...

He had the urge to try to completely obey what he wanted.

There wasn't in any motivation that could tell him why his vision doesn't say why his mind doesn't say why his thoughts don't say why.

It just...does.

" _The world doesn't forgive actions so easily, but it doesn't criticize actions easily as well._ "

Still, with each passing vision, he could only vaguely recall what it was, it was an action, a motivation he would think to call it, it was something that the vision has done to do something to achieve their goal, it was a memory, what has the action done to present the future.

He still walks forward, yet, he was gaining a feel towards it, an actual use behind it, it was like all these recalls were beginning to help him strive forward towards what he needs. His steps become longer, the walking becoming running, the thoughts becoming ideas.

Just as hope rises, it quickly rinses itself.

" _The world has its claims and doubts, but claims can overcome doubt when it's strong enough._ "

Why did he have those thoughts again? He begins to rethink of those visions again, despite it however, they don't hold as much value as the false hope it was, it was a false claim, a false claim that completely vanished any kind of train of memory he had, he stood still where he was, the shines of lights vanishing along with the stop.

He stopped to collect himself, but he also stopped for some chains to grab him again, almost an attempt to stop him from doing anything bad, but he wasn't doing anything wrong...well, except escaping.

Escaping from what?

He didn't know, but he wasn't done from completely stop existing, he wanted to at least stick around a bit more.

~Change~

For who knows how long, Jeremy has dropped off a while ago, the kid had a good heart, he was sure of it. His mind tells him that it was still rather suspicious that the kid would just help them like that, but he rather still told his mind that he was happy that the kid would be willing to help them in a situation they desperate in need of help of.

" _T-Thanks for helping u-us out, kid._ "

" _Stop calling me that...but you're welcome._ "

He left after that small exchange, Jeremy watched all the way he leaves with his Uncle's truck, the truck itself wings in the corners, but he gets out of Jeremy's sight, leaving him and his Mom's house. He needed to be patched out some more before he decides to go back to Mike's. Despite what he believes earlier, he would still like to come around Mike and see if the animatronic was being truly what he is, he didn't want Mike to just trust so foolishly to the animatronic.

 _Not like him_.

Jeremy held his hand some more, seeing as the blood stains were pretty bad. His arm wasn't any better, though it was thanks to Goldie that he was able to heal it at all, though it looked as it took a lot from the bear, and it _reminded_ him of something, he just couldn't put a finger on it, as if it was a case of Deja vu.

He shook his head while making his way inside, his arms still bleed, and as well as feeling light, he uses the strength he had a ton to use his best arm to knock at the door.

" _The coward has almost made me agreed on not having to let you come back next time, though, to me, I would recommend it since I'll have eyes on you. I've got a present around you already_ -"

Those were the only words entering his own head, the very own words that scare him so much. Did the bear truly think that he was just gonna leave Mike behind? All of his fears were being faced during those nights, Mike's encouragement was there to help him get it through, it did really help at the end, but it still bothered him so much what Mike was motivated by.

He might already know the answer.

There was such a sudden shift towards the door, at first, a child's voice was heard.

"Mommy, can I see?"

A familiar voice he knows and loves, "N-No sweetheart, go back to your room, Mommy will handle it."

After a bit more lecture to the child, though a small moan, Jeremy could feel her sister just walk away. Jeremy felt bad, but between the relationship between the mother and son, it was kinda hard to break a bond between it. After some lock picking, the same voice comes out and it was his mother. His mother looked so stressed and relieved, almost as if she knew something like this was gonna happen.

"J-Jeremy, my boy. O-Oh, Jeremy..." She instantly wants to hug him, just out of comfort, just to make sure Jeremy wasn't feeling anything too hurtful, as Jeremy lets out a small groan, which stops her so instantly.

"M-Mom...I-it hurts..."

She looked frightened by a second, taking her hands off of Jeremy, while giving such a worrisome face, trying to look as sorry as she was, "Oh my son, please, let me go to heal you..." she sympathized to Jeremy, beginning to carry him over to the same couch that he was healing yesterday, except the supplies were still there.

"M-Mom, y-you..."

It was like she was reading his mind, "I knew Jeremy...I knew that it wouldn't go as smoothly, mother instincts. I'm prepared for the worst."

"D-Did you have that l-little faith in me?"

"No Jeremy...I would have done this even if you weren't injured."

Jeremy felt embarrassed, but he liked this side of his mother, acting as he thought she would, though still rather blushing moment when he was a full grown adult and still needed his mother for support.

Supposed he deserves that.

His mother moved him so fast towards the couch, having to have a hand of hers poked itself towards Jeremy's sensitive skin, a piss comes from his mouth, though so closely. Jeremy seriously wasn't looking forward to this again, since he still felt the pain from yesterday, but motivation goes through him, to at least go with Mike.

He wasn't as weak as the bear claims.

"Jeremy," Her mother sparked up his mind, Jeremy's moves his head only so shortly to his caretaker. He couldn't grasp so much anymore now that he was in a comfortable spot.

"...H-How it go?"

Jeremy looked down, his eyes darkening, forcing an answer out of him, "...N-Not so good..." He couldn't lie.

"What did they do to my baby boy this time?"

"M-Mom...please, don't c-call me that."

"Jeremy, that isn't what we're focusing on, come on, tell me."

"S-Sorry...uhh, anyways, I-I...uhh...s-saved Mike..."

"S-Saved him?... Did he tried to play Hero again?" She almost put some sass in that voice.

Jeremy didn't appreciate much of her tone on that, but he goes to ignore it, "N-Not really. W-We kinda got forced o-out."

"Really? How did you-"

"Bonnie."

"Wait...that was...the bunny? Sorry, I can't recall all that much."

Jeremy now felt some realization how Mike has some sympathy for the bunny, but he pushed that as well to fit in his explanation, "Y-Yay, him. He..u-uhh tricked Mike into getting i-into our room."

The mother gives more so of a stern face, "I suppose I should of saw that one coming. I do remember Mike stopping the show of my birthday girl just to give the bunny some attention..."

Jeremy felt rather sad to that comment, and he didn't know whenever it was for the bunny or his sister, "U-Uhh, yeah, a-anyways, after that...w-we ran a-around for a while, but I-I got caught..."

"S-So that's where the blood is coming from your arm," She grows a dark expression all over her face, almost all of her sympathy was on the thought of his baby boy all hurt, "Oh Jeremy..."

Jeremy blushes, but he does what he does to hide it as well, "Y-Yay...umm, well, M-Mike...behind my back apparently brought a-a d-deadly tazer...w-where, I don't really know really...w-we only went to some food p-place. I-I don't know, b-but he u-used that to f-free me and well, we got o-our moment. B-But the bear e-easily overwhelmed M-Mike."

"S-So..." She paused, trying her hardest to process the info, "...How did you get out of there, with you all bleedy, and Mike stuck..how did you...?"

"Bonnie."

She just stared at Jeremy as if she has never seen this before, yet, it rings to Jeremy's mind as if this kind of talk has happened before, "B-Bonnie?" She repeated what his boy just said, he nods, "T-That doesn't make any sense. How did the bunny go from getting you out to...-"

"He...c-changed."

"Changed?" Doubt, "Jeremy, things like that don't just change. They tried to kill both of you, didn't you say that he was the one that helped with the others?"

Normally Jeremy would agree, but somehow, he doesn't completely, he stood his ground, "T-They did, b-but something h-happened for him to c-changed. H-He suddenly went to h-help Mike, i-if it wasn't for him, h-he would of...d-died."

There was still unneeded doubt, "Son, that's hard to believe...they couldn't of just...changed, that's just not as possible."

"M-Mom, they're m-machines-"

"EVEN THEN," She shouted out, scaring Jeremy a bit, she calms down immediately, "They couldn't have just done that, Jeremy, they're still killers, killers that have killed so many people, I can't think so they would have spared anyone, including you two."

"B-But, he still s-saved us, we w-wouldn't-"

"Jeremy, they're just planning to d-do another trap, y-you..." She begins to sound a bit crazy, but nothing can be pointed at, "...are falling right into their trap, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is where they want you."

"T-Then what am I s-supposed to do t-then? J-Just let me f-friend die?" She stays silent from Jeremy's shouting, he continues, "M-M-Mom. I-I know that t-this is a dangerous in-inevitable path, and well, I kn- _know_ that they w-want me to come right back. I'm s-s-scared Mom, I-I really am."

"Jeremy."

"But I-I'm doing what I-I think i-is right."

"Jeremy, y-your my son, I-I can't let you go back, I-I just can't. D-Do you see your arm, any more and you'll...you'll..." Tears, so many tears were falling over her face, while she was curling herself and stopping the small heal Jeremy was getting. Her eyes were becoming tears, her arms wanting to keep on hugging her boy, yet, she was losing herself, she was losing his son to those robot things.

It was almost like the night she wanted to go with him.

Jeremy ignored most of the pain he had to confront her mother, who was in her own little world, he knew she couldn't survive another death to the family, especially...

Jeremy sighed thinking of him, his words kept encouraging his thoughts, he was gonna pay back.

Their eyes meant, one with hope and one with hopeless, he makes sure some of the brightness he had in his eyes were coming to her, while she was just beginning to stare at Jeremy, her son. The same son that has been going through so much, so much suffering. Her mind still couldn't imagine how his mind could still be as straight as it was.

Was it something she was not aware of?

His hands met hers, Mother and Son, "M-Mom. I-I know that I...probably w-won't..." He shut his eyes, his own eyes watering a bit, but he easily just wiped them off, "B-But...I-I'm doing it to h-help Mike. I d-don't want m-my only f-friend t-that has never l-left me ever..."

Her face saddens, "J-Jeremy...b-but..."

Jeremy looked rather annoyed, "M-Mom, don't you know h-he's as important to you a-as me? R-Remember all the t-times he c-comforted me through those h-harsh times, I-I never want to g-go back to those times? M-Mom, I hated those times..."

She said nothing, but just listening.

"Maybe I-I'm wrong, m-maybe you j-just see him as j-just a friend, but to ME," He took a deep breath, "He w-was the only person to e-ever care about me besides y-you, e-even then, you weren't a-always available. H-He was there, to j-just tell his problems too, h-he was there to be b-beaten up with m-me..."

She just stares, her eyes slowly drain of the same tears that were causing her misery, the whole room around them erases its color, Jeremy's eyes were glowing brighter than ever, his arms were basically the path to hope, his instincts came in, "M-Mom...I have to, I'm g-going back for Mike, I'm going b-back to prove t-to them I-I'm a good friend...I'm going to help him..."

"...To n-never go th-through the exper-experience again. I c-can't."

Ms. Fitzgerald didn't have much words, but she did had only looks, her eyes sparkled with tears, but not the tears that would gain her negative emotions, but more of something else, Jeremy's eyes shine the same way, the color within' couldn't glow any brighter, he was in the urge to do anything.

She held her chest as Jeremy's guard lower itself, "Jeremy...I...don't..."

Jeremy's eyes felt in their anger, as he got up, "M-Mom, if you c-can't understand, I'll g-go see him m-myself."

Here body snaps as Jeremy was beginning to make his leave off the couch, "Jeremy, wait! I'm not done yet with-"

"I-I-It d-does-doesn't ma-matter-AHH!" He fell over the couch, his feet uselessly clutching over the place, as his face was in despair, "P-Please, let me...!"

"Jeremy, I understand! Just-"

"N-No, you don't!"

"Jeremy, I'm your mother, I know what your going through! Let me just do my job so you can go!"

Jeremy's struggle then just left like that, his own arms just gave up as his body felt the limbless feeling, the floor felt cold towards the side of his face when the heat goes away. The most colorful eye goes to stare at his Mom. The only thing to beat where their hearts, their hearts couldn't so much anymore, but one stands up for the other.

"Let me do my job, son."

Jeremy mind weren't as caught up as his ears, "W-What?"

She sighs, "I'm gonna help you, Jeremy," For some reason, he kinda cringed at the use of his name, "I realize...I realized how poor I'm supporting you Jeremy. I know I'm not the best parent..."

"B-But Mom, you..."

"I healed you, yes. But that doesn't mean anything when I can't even let you have friends, Jeremy. I want to help you, and if that means getting your feet back up so you could show those things what your made of and for _your_ friend, I'll gladly help."

"M-Mom..."

"Now it's my turn, come on, son. Let's do it."

Jeremy could cry, but he couldn't as his mother grabbed him before he really could, she had a feeling inside her chest, now she knew what she will be needing to do, she had to go for her own instinct, she had to go with the feeling and what his son wanted, what her heart wanted.

...D...

~Change~

Mike's own emotions got the better of him when Bonnie for the million time kept asking what was that thing, now that was another thing he wished scientist would just to get to work already, learning things. Mike didn't think his ears would take anymore that would involve Bonnie basically asking what the hell was happening on the screen every two seconds, he almost wanted to hurt him, but he held back from that happening.

As he was just thinking this, the guy just made a line, and Bonnie goes out of his way to question again, "Mike, why is everyone making a fuss about that line? He was just talking."

Mike thought of it, and realized, he once again holds back a big groan before giving a explanation, "He just made a pun, puns usually are really terrible in a lot of ways, can be so bad it's hilarious."

"A pun?"

"It's basically using a word onto another sentence that actually has a whole differing meaning, in _show_ ing it, you could say that we're _Bonnie_ ing." Mike felt a bit proud out of that pun, he grins in satisfactory.

Bonnie's eyes look to process it for a moment, before having such a mind-blowing reaction, "Y-You just used my name to say another word! That wasn't so bad."

"To you at least, but man, some people just can't take some puns, they all _Bonnie_ that hatred."

Another moment before Bonnie processes that one, "Ooh! That one was good! You know a good amount of puns."

"Yeah, used to do it so much when I was younger, though, I do get in trouble for some inappropriate ones."

Bonnie then put his attention on it, "Tell me!"

Mike really didn't want to go into that section, but well, Bonnie was interested, how could he turned down a grown, robotic, attracted bunny, "Well, there was this one kid that always such a smarta...you mind if I swear?" Though Bonnie was a bit skeptical, he just nods, knowing Mike swearing was part of his charm, "Okay, so there was this one smartass kid that was always so up there and always feeling right, and well I was just so desperate to tell him out much of a stupid smartass he was, so the fucker one day was raising his hand to all these piss poor easy questions, then I raised my hand for a chance, and the teacher called on me, I started off like 'So, I do know the answer, but can we take the appreciation how much more Alex is a Smart Aleck than the rest of us?'"

Mike pretends to make a teacher voice, "'Mike, sit down.'"

He goes back to his voice, "'Nah, I think would be _sitting_ talking right there,' the whole class just begin to snicker as I got their attention, I go for it, 'Hey Alex, would you mind if you _sit_ this one out?' The poor bastard had some tears, and I kept going with them all, 'Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll _wipe_ you out of the park, you won't have to sad after I _mob_ after the mess.' The whole class was laughing so hard, and well, Alex, he was crying so hard, he ran out of the door, teacher got so angry to help me get picked out of class, but before I did, the classmates of mine clapped my hands as like I was some hero, I hit them with the last one, 'It's okay guys, I'm gonna be taught a non- _Alex_ ing lesson.' Ironically, the teacher just shoved me out of the room, got suspended."

Bonnie didn't look all too pleased with the story after that, "M-Mike, that...wasn't all nice."

"The guy had it coming to him, he thinks he so smart, he thinks he so special that-" Mike then begin to notice such a worry-some face on the bunny's face, who had some oil, "Say, what's wrong, the kid was getting what-"

"Not Alex, but...the way your talking reminds me so much of _Freddy_."

Mike's eyes suddenly straighten as his mind suddenly just focus on that word, as he felt offended somewhat, "Are you seriously comparing me to a Bear who has literally abused and used you for so many years?"

"A bear that has tolerated my behavior for years," Bonnie countered, and looked upset, "Mike, I know your not him, but you remind me of him in some ways."

Mike didn't know how to respond, but he let the anger in a side take the advantage over himself, "Well, I'm not as bad as him, Bonnie. I could try my hardest, but I wouldn't be as bad as him."

"I'm just worried, Mike."

"And you got nothing to worry about. Never in a day I'll do as bad as him, or even act like him."

Bonnie wasn't thinking that, or in fact ever thought that Mike would ever turn himself into a monster, it wasn't capable of a human like Mike to do that, no, it was more so that if Mike would taken advantage of him and begin to act like Freddy in ways, it would be bad in its own way. Bonnie's head rise itself and gives his eyelids just a small stare to Mike.

"I know, Mike. I'm just...worried," Bonnie repeated, it is how Bonnie feels about this.

Mike stood quiet, his eyes give response as he just grabs the controller, "Why don't we just watch some TV, keep it under _control_?" Mike's chuckled only a little bit, in attempt to lightin' the mood after that 'rude' story.

Of course Mike didn't expect him to see that pun inside his sentence, Bonnie's face was still unsure, Mike just tries some more, "Oh come on, let's just _switch_ the subject."

No response, just a confused look towards the brunette, he sighs as he now he has to explain it, which he already hates, "Those were pun jokes."

If Bonnie did had eyebrows, he would of raise them, however he still had that surprised face, rising a hand, "Oh, I didn't know that you can use objects at puns."

"You can use a lot of things as puns, like you _object_ ing me to stop my tone."

Bonnie took a moment, meaning he was searching for any kind of pun in that sentence, "Was that a pun?"

Mike grinned, "Yes."

"...I would like to try."

"Really?" Though it shouldn't be a surprise to the human, he still rather was when the bunny wanted to try anyway, "Well, go for it."

"Ummm.."

Bonnie took his time, thinking of the many things he could use as a pun, it was actually a whole lot more difficult than he expected, it was easy to form sentences as a joke, but actually implanting a pun into it was a whole different case, after a minute or two, Bonnie turned to Mike again, he then got a idea.

"Okay, umm, so, nobody can hear Freddy, right?"

Though Mike was a bit uncomfortable with the name, he shrugs, "Ok?"

"Well, people just told him to 'Turn up that _Mike,_ '" Bonnie's face then greeted with a smile, he was grinning at his own joke.

At first, there wasn't a expression in Mike's face, and Bonnie wondered if he did anything wrong, but then he stroke with laughter, his own stomach felt it could just die out of laughter, his face bloated with redness. His arms just slammed onto the couch, it almost got Bonnie to hold him a bit, was he hurt again?

"M-Mike, did I do something wrong?"

Mike still laugh to no end, and he finally was calming himself over Bonnie touching him, "O-O-Oh, its n-nothing! T-That fucking j-joke! HAHAHA!"

Oh! He must of made a really funny joke for Mike's whole body to react. Bonnie doesn't waste time and went to calm Mike down, after all, it was just a joke.

After some time, Mike finally begins to calm his giggles down, his own hand onto his stomach, and his face was still a bit red, "O-Oh jeez, that was so good, Bonnie. It was obvious too..."

The animatronic just looked at him pretty funny, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, you can definitely be a comedic with those kinds of jokes! Heh..."

"Oh, Mike, I think your make a better comedic, your the ones with so many puns," Bonnie reassured, his optics moving to the side in result.

After the fit of laughter, Mike still had that grin, "Well, back to the question, just watch some more TV?"

Bonnie stood quiet, he was looking over to the box, "Umm...I've been thinking quite a bit, can..."

Mike grin then fell off, he looked to where Bonnie was looking, he knew the question already.

"No...we can't."

Bonnie's optics then widen, "Why?"

"Bonnie, right now, I don't need stress of dealing with them right now, I want to visit them so you and your brother can meet, and bringing back Mangle, but right now, I can't deal with this shit right now."

"What's stopping you? We can visit them now..."

"Didn't you hear me, I'm already piss stressed over this whole thing, and besides...I don't...have a car."

Bonnie's eyes were still filled with glow, Mike begins to fill as that was in a way of saying he had, 'hope,' "W-We can still find some other ways, why not call Jeremy and get him to drive us?"

"That's out of the picture too, by now, he's probably with his mother and healing him, come on, Bonnie. We have to do this later, I know you want to see them, but that has to wait-"

"Mike, from what you've been telling me this morning, it seemed my brother deeply has missed me, and...I just want to see him again."

Mike hated being like this, why did he had to feel for everything around him? He sometimes hated to actually feel, he knew he should, he really should, but his mind was telling him to just shut him off and just stay at this house until Night Time comes around. His head drops itself a bit, while his grin was no longer there.

"We really can't..."

They both went silent, it was probably clear to the both of them that they were both unable to do it. Mike had not much options to even bring him outside without him being noticeable, despite nobody remembering much of the bunny, it would be easy to assume that their would be some employees calling the cops.

Even if somehow they can get through it all, how will he deal with the other animatronics from the other place? It would already take forever to walk there, wasting the whole day, but would also how the animatronics will react?

Especially now that the Teddy Bear was down for the count. Speaking of which, how is he now?

Mike couldn't really know for sure, and he didn't know if he really wanted to, however, he couldn't care for all too long as he saw that Bonnie's face was in despair from his denied request. Mike did really feel bad, but what can he do? He felt he could make more puns, but most from what he had in mind involve the animatronics themselves, and he knew that Bonnie wasn't in much mood for those. Mike just felt frustrated to no end.

Maybe some TV will calm them both down, he just blasts the TV opened, and the moment he did, it was opened with one of the most cheesiest kissing scenes he's even saw.

It did distracted them both, Mike was almost sicken to this, his eyes barely could keep up with it as those disgusting lips of the man and women kiss, while they kept on saying the same thing, "I love you," "No, I love you more," "I love you more then anything in the world."

How could they even show this in TV? It is so bad and...gross.

He knew he was acting so much of a child right now, but he couldn't help it, not after the kiss was going on for so long, and with all those effects trying to make it a just a tad more bareable. His arms covered his mouth and his ears, mostly from all the mooching, his eyes wanted to look away, he just couldn't stand it at all. His legs kicked a bit. He just wanted it to _end._

Mike looked over to Bonnie in instinct, however to Bonnie however, it was a different story.

His optics were just glossing over the screen, it was almost everything that has happened before was just deleted from his mind, and was focus onto the screen, the pink arsils that glow in the eyes were on the lips, how they mumble many things, how they were posturing themselves, he was actually interested in it? Mike almost wanted to gag.

After what was a eternity, they just go over how much of a hero the man was, and before they could, Mike just shuts off the TV, and Bonnie looked rather disappointed, he turns his attention to Mike, "Why would you do that?"

Mike didn't waste much time, he scoffs, "Thousands of reasons, one of them being how fucking awful that was."

Bonnie didn't seem to understand Mike's frustration, "They were just doing that ritual thing of showing another affection, Mike. I see nothing wrong with that."

Mike almost wanted to burst in hysterical laughter of that statement, he stops himself from that, "It's just called 'Kissing', Bonnie. It is one of the most cheesiest and disgusting thing you'll ever witness us doing."

"I don't see how being 'Cheesy' is bad, I see it as a way to show your love to your friend."

"Well, by at that point, their just shitty lovers at that point," Mike was quick to just turn his head away.

Bonnie has yet to understand, "I still don't see it. It seems nice."

"Mostly since they make it look nice," Mike counters, he was just getting passed off, just by this small argument by itself, "It's really just fake love they show to make them, "love you," believe me, I know that, I don't fall for that shit."

Bonnie still wanted to continued, and Mike knew that this was gonna drive somewhere, but he wasn't gonna do anything about it, "Mike, even if I don't know it all too much, I would like to try one myself..."

Mike just scoffs, "Good luck, make sure you-"

"...On you."

Mike then felt rather scared, "W-Woah, on me?!"

Bonnie tilted his head, "I don't see anything wrong with it? You said it yourself that it is a way to show "love" and I do want to show it to you, you have been kind."

Mike felt embarrassed by many means, "D-Do you even know what we both are, Bonnie? I-I mean sure, I have been kind to you...enough, b-but I don't know if I want to take it that way..."

Bonnie still had his head tilted, maybe even more, and just exclaims, "Mike, I don't see the problem with a Friend Kiss?"

So it was just a Friend Kiss? Mike felt a bit more calm, but he still freaked out over the idea, and the many becoming factors from his mind sprung up?

"N-No Bonnie, I don't want to right now...I-It's just...no, I don't want to."

Bonnie outright looked sad, "I-I do ant to show it to you, Mike. How much I like you!"

Mike seriously wanted a painful chuckle out, it almost sounded like a kid wanting a hug from the Mom desperately, it was almost the same situation, still, it wasn't just relationship problems, he just wasn't comfortable with such a fake thing, he couldn't fall himself into the same trap, every instinct tell him not to, his own head drifts away.

"I-I...don't want to fall in again..."

Bonnie looked a bit surprised, "Mike...What are you on about?"

The brunette gritted his teeth, and his eyes splitter just a bit, "Did...did I ever tell you about the time...I was in a relationship before?"

Bonnie looked blankly at the human, but Mike knew that was just Bonnie processing his memory, though it was taking a awfully long time, did Freddy do something to damage his memory?

"Not that I've known enough," Bonnie cleanly confesses, his optics stopped staring.

Mike stared at the ceiling, he knew it was not probably the best idea to, but he wanted this story out, to at least let Bonnie know his situation with kissing, he gives a big sigh, "It wasn't long ago, I was at a bar, and I was drunk, god I was drunk, I remember being pissed at something, don't remember, but I was, and conveniently, I found _her_ , about to become my girlfriend. At first, she was just nice to me, giving me the drinks all I want, the money I needed to bet, catching up?" Mike stared at the bunny, who was nodding, clearly very interested, "Okay, okay, so after that, I begin to hang-out with her, she was just really nice to me, I always hang out with her in the weekends, since I was damn busy at weeks taking care of my previous job I don't want to talk about..."

Mike gulped a bit, the next part hits a part of him, and he was clearly in discomfort.

But he wasn't gonna let the story just drift off, not when he needed it out to _someone_.

"This thing goes on for months, and, I kinda just felt attached...u-uh, I really did think she was a good friend I can rely on, one night, we were just watching some bad movie we were laughing over, love bad movies by the way, uhh...and she just leaned on me. I was just a bit confused, but then when I realized what she was about to do, she fuckin' _kissed_ me. It happened so fast, I freaked out and tried to move back, but as soon as that kiss last longer than a few seconds, I just...kinda gave in..."

Bonnie was rather very surprised by this same story, he went in for the questions, "What happened after that?"

Mike wasn't too bothered sharing the story, but he wasn't too keen on giving the literal whole story, "You want a shorten' story?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I hear this."

Mike couldn't help but blushed only a little bit, was Bonnie really that much into a pathetic story like his? Mike shook his head to clear his thoughts, and gives a straight face, no distractions, "Anyways, it just...started from there, we kinda just hanged out some more, we clearly had a lot in mind, and she was already dropping off where we should start. Like...getting a new house, we discuss over how this new house should be..."

"Wait, didn't you already have a house?"

"Oh, no, at the time, I was renting my...other house, but the taxes for that house were getting too awfully high."

"...What are taxes?"

" _Tax_ ing me all these questions, Bonnie?" Mike felt a smile come on his face over that.

Bonnie didn''t hold much of a reaction towards that, only a frown, Mike kept on telling himself what kind of bodies they use if they could frown, kinda funny NOW he's thinking about that stuff, "The story, Mike."

Straight to the point, Mike couldn't complain.

"So, anyways, I agreed, though it was rather a bit of a tough time for me to really just get rid of my house in exchange to live with my..." Mike held a rather deep breath, "' _girlfriend_ ,' and well...it wasn't pleasant as first..."

Mike felt something on his face.

"B-But, I did what she told me to do, I bought out the house that I cherish, in exchange for s-some money, she was happy, really _fucking_ happy that I did that, so _w-we_ can keep living together," Mike took some more deep, almost a bit unstable breaths, "W-We got into some fights, said some bullshit about, 'n-needing to support the family,' and I d-did! I w-worked s-so hard to keep our lives as f-fucking _stable_ as it can get!"

Mike felt the stuff from a bit earlier growing.

"Not only that, I put my _fucking_ ass off to the point of me overworking myself, having to bring so many jobs to myself, I actually felt I was a damn thing, after what has happened with me for so many fucking years, I finally felt that I was actually doing something, I worked, I helped, I actually liked it, despite the worst _shitty_ conditions."

Bonnie stood silent, his optics glow were as low as ever. Mike couldn't pay himself any less attention, his face was beginning to cover itself whatever it was, he felt itself bloated a bit.

 _He didn't care_.

"Despite it, despite all the shit I've been put through, I-I did it all for her, she showed her care, she showed that maybe not everything in this fucking world is as bad as I thought it was, maybe I actually stood a chance, I could show everyone's who bitch you couldn't deal with...

"...I was wrong.

"Not only did she abused my conditions, she actually had the _fucking_ right to say how worthless I was. She told me everyday I should stop being a lazy fuck and support more of the family, and you know what? I tolerate it all! I did what she told me, we went on, I worked so much for my body to stop functioning itself right, but I didn't care. I had to make sure I payed all the bills, I didn't care. All I cared about what to make _her_ happy.

"For a while, I thought it was working, but you know what? Fuck having hope.

"After everything we did, after what felt like years, after we did what ALL normal couples do, kissing, having dates, _fucking_. She dumped me, she actually dumped me and said for the last time how "worthless" I was for a husband, and how I might as well not exist.

"It hurts ever since.

"I don't even know why she would of, but she did! She even showed signs of doing that, having her to buy the usual stuff, but as well as _special fucking_ items. She even stopped paying attention to me anymore, while I was literally fixing every single of her damn problems. After that? Well, I was a miserable piece of shit, I couldn't even go outside without having to have calls through my bosses, most of them fired me after my breakdown, go figure, who needed me anyway?

"I couldn't bare the pain anymore, I stopped wanting to live shortly, and you know what? Maybe that's still the case," A bit sniff, a huge breath, "I don't even know."

Mike then broke down, what came from his face was now dripping down, tears and sweat. His eyes couldn't even see his own arms, but right now, he didn't care, his own legs stopped working so long ago. He couldn't bear his own thoughts anymore, nothing more than to curl up.

It was however then, he felt cold, furry arms, Mike's vision softens a bit, Bonnie. Bonnie was hugging him, and rather hard.

Both he and Bonnie stood quiet, their hug wasn't breakable, Mike didn't know if this was just unnecessary, or what he would of liked, he just stood inside the hug, not knowing what could be done about it, even when he wasn't looking, he knew Bonnie was giving him a look in concern, the same concern he always sees, the face that might as well be his neutral look. Still, he didn't care all too much about it right now.

After finally a cold silence, Bonnie felt let his words out from his voicebox, "Mike, I never knew how similar we come from our positions."

Mike's watering eyes stopped themselves a bit, he didn't look up per say, just had the presence of his own eyes look up instead of actual. Mike still felt like a miserable piece of shit, but he stopped his own tears to even glance at the animatronic bunny, who had the most stiff face.

And some oil in his eyes?

Funny how these signs made him realize what he's was about to go through, _his_ side of the story.

"The day I activated _was_ the best day I ever had, I don't remember how or where I was build, but I woke up where I don't think any other place would of done," Bonnie was already beginning to steer his head up, his memories begin to flash, "Chica, she was my very best friend, she always was there to help me cheer myself up, whenever my coding didn't come into play, she always just comes up that I wasn't feeling as well, and in behind scenes, Chica helped me fix me up as quick."

Mike stare, his puffy eyes were draining themselves, while his position was relaxing, truth to be told, he was investing himself already, his curiosity begins to come into play, the same that has got to him to this point, however, he doesn't complain, he wanted to know, the air was filling with some anticipation.

He continues, "Foxy, Foxy was also a best friend of mine, he always sang along my side, he always given me lessons how to improve my performances, it was weeks with that practice, then he went on how to give off never giving up, giving up sounds like the worst thing possible, he always encourage me that if I mess up, just get back up and rebelled the challenge again. That idea stood to my idea for the longest, and frankly..."

He held his hand to his chest, where his pump would be, "Without that advise, I wouldn't of made it past the more recent events."

Mike still stood quiet, yet, he really hesitated to wanted to say SOMETHING about it, but he knew best and to keep quiet, Bonnie continues, that 'oil' from earlier was coming back, "And lastly, Freddy, you may have not believed it, but Freddy, he was actually a good friend once, he actually had a heart to go by around. He always comfort me whenever I were to break down or shut down, he always just got me back up, and cheered me up in so many ways, I won't be able to describe it, he was actually the one to stop me from just being trashed on, without his help, I would of been thrash much long ago."

Even if he shouldn't be as shocked, MIke still was, so THERE was a good side once, where have that been?

Bonnie catches Mike's surprised glance, and lets out a artificial sigh, Mike wondered if the bunny even needed to do that, "Times goes by, it was the golden era to me, it was just a great day after another, I was improving, I was finally getting into it all, the world felt as perfect, Mike, I actually believed there was hope. Like you, I wanted it, maybe it was fake, but I went along with my only family, I worked hard to make myself better and better, and for a short while, it was worth the effort."

Mike felt that he knew what was gonna come up next, and he predicts right when that small hopeful smile of Bonnies frowns, "That is until we had to move away."

A small moment of silence, other than the sound of processing of Bonnie's memory, the human thinks a bit if he should do something about that, "As far as I can tell, we had to move with how much money they were making, so, they build a new restaurant, a new pizzeria, when we heard the news, all of us were excited, we were for days talking how much we were gonna have fun, how much we were gonna entertain the children, well..."

"That is except Freddy."

"Freddy was distant, he wasn't saying as much anymore, he wouldn't even bat a eye on the discussions we had, we didn't care too much what he thought, then again, he was just silent, after they were beginning to move our stuff, he was looking even more empty, I then asked, 'What is wrong?'" Bonnie even put the voice in concern again, Mike was investing more and more to the story, "Well, he simply just said-"

 _'It doesn't matter._ '

"I didn't know what that meant, by as I was gonna question it, we shut down, almost just like that, it was weeks before we were turned on again, and when we did-"

Bonnie's eyes suddenly were cold, and Mike gulped a bit, "We were inside storage."

"We were put away just like that, we were not given our reason why, we just were, and for those weeks, we were stuck, helpless, wanting to get out, I didn't realize that, _we were replaced_."

Mike felt some wince coming from his back, it had to be those animatronics he encounter back at that last restaurant, he almost felt guilty in a way, but he was just a bit too shallow to feel that at the moment, he pays attention as Bonnies mood becomes colder, his voice becoming more automatic, "We didn't know why, we were lost, confused, wanting out, we wanted to know why we were inside a dark room, a broken one at that..."

Mike didn't know how much he truly wanted to know, he actually felt a bit guilty wanting to learn more about this, his mind leaning towards this story, its was more of curiosity sake than actually his own, so he kept his mouth shut, and Bonnie continues with his more becoming emotionless voice, "We tried our best to keep our selves in comfort, we tried our best to manage our feelings about this, but at the time, these 'feelings' were still a work in process, so we sometime uncontrollably go into tempers, we tried our best to even keep control of the _negative_."

"...Freddy begin to help with that."

"We gave in, Freddy then lead us to the conclusion to how it was all _their_ fault, how we were banished and to be rotten inside, we were to be replaced and to be forgotten, these I can't describe, it's just, they were both amazing and terrifying..."

"And you saw it before your eyes."

Mike then felt confused, he opens his mouth, "What?"

"Remember Mike? The whole Truer self thing?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"No, I still don't want to, I just want to remind you."

"Okay?" Mike wasn't sure where this was going quite a bit, but its snaps as Bonnie goes back to explaining.

"As we gave in, our more truer selves came to rise, it was so brief, yet, I felt so...powerful, I felt I could do anything, and...well, you weren't wrong that I kinda just went berserk, I had no control, I was just a spectator, I watched as so I begin to kill anyone that dares to come in, thought the others did it first, at first, I thought it was upsetting, I thought this couldn't be the solution, I thought that this was _wrong_."

"I quickly realize how much this brings joy to me." Bonnie hangs his head, his pink eyes glow as bright, that same one the Night Guard knows all about.

"Even myself, I gave in, I thought that it was just a quick moment of feel after all this time, yet, as I saw anyone getting strangled or killed by... _us_ , I felt so much power and joy brought to me, it almost felt like a gift I long waited for. I _wanted_ more..."

Bonnie looked to brake down again, and Mike had the instinct to had a hand, "Bonnie, you know that it was just the...uh, truer self feeling, right? You shouldn't shame over what wasn't in your control."

Bonnie almost glared at Mike, "But Mike, I _enjoyed_ it! I _let_ it happen! I could of...I could of..."

"We're not going through this again, Bonnie, your so much better than that shit, I couldn't even blame you over what has happened, those bastards replaced you, and just threw you off the room, you know what? I would of given in myself if I got stuck in that room and had to rot."

"You...You wouldn't..."

"Bonnie, you had no choice, and take my word as a grant of salt, but that would of been me. I would of tried to resist for a little bit, but I would of want some kind of revenge too, honesty, I don't know, I wasn't any of you, but I would of gave a shit about my existence...well, at the time."

"Mike, your stronger than me when it comes to handling situations, you survived until this point-"

"That's not the point, I may look strong, but damn, am I a piece of shit who can easily break, I didn't just rant about my life story about my bitch of a girlfriend for nothing. Bonnie, both of us had our shit moments, but you know what, once I'm done with this shit festive, I'm gonna do what I can to fix this, I honest to god don't know how, but I'm going to," The more reddish human took heavy breaths, and looked he just went through a torture section, but he still determination to keep going with this act.

Bonnie's eyes glow so bright to the point of Mike having to shield his eyes a bit, and in a split second he did, the big bunny just... _hugs_ him, of course they did sometime ago, but almost, this felt so... _genuine_ , Mike simply didn't say anything, or didn't even snark anything about this, he just...took it. Mike looked over what he can, Bonnie's animatronic head had the most stiff, but relaxed position it can have, while his optics were closed, oil was threatening to come out, was oil their version of tears? At this point, he couldn't care, he just took the hug, and make sure Bonnie could feel it all the way.

He had a almost familiar tuck to his heart, but he doesn't think so much about it.

Bonnie continues the hug, "Thank you, I...I guess we're not all...too different?"

Mike chuckles a bit, as they broke up a little, "Heh, yeah, we do _break_ quite a bit, huh?"

Unlike other times, Bonnie quickly catches on, "Another one!"

Mike did look surprise, "Huh, you actually catch on really fast, are you learning about puns right now, Bonnie?"

"No, I wouldn't want any _pun_ nishing puns."

Mike then stared at him, "Oh jeez, your getting good at it already, you wouldn't dare to go against t _hug_ King?"

Bonnie tilted his head, "I don't know if I want to honesty, not that much of _hug_ moment."

Mike then bursts in laughter, Bonnie only gives out a chuckle of his own, he slacks a bit of Bonnie's, "Oh shit, that was so fucking bad, I love it."

After the laughter died out, Mike then glances over to Bonnie again, "Your comfortable to keep going?"

Bonnie stared his optics over to Mike, he looks away a bit, "I don't know anymore, I haven't get to the part where I talk about my brother and I...I don't know if I want to."

Unlike other times, Mike couldn't get the urge to argue back, he just shrugs and points, "Fine, but your gonna have to tell me later, after this dumb movie is over, didn't realize it was still on."

Just as Bonnie was about to agree, the door then bursts open, and Mike and Bonnie's eyes then moved over to who came over to the door, and they met eyes with the one and only...

"Mike, what are you doing with my property?" He never heard so much aggressive and fear into a voice.

The Manager.

"It's uh...a long story?"

* * *

 **A/N: My...god, I kinda want to apologize for having so MUCH chatter and no action, okay, maybe there was action, but I'll promise there will be SOME action next chapter, which, STILL NOT NIGHT 5, ugh. I do have a lot plan for next chapter, and finally, SOME cool things are gonna happen next chapter.**

 **There isn't much drafts here, other than a cut in towards our other toy animatronics, but I decided against it since I thought it was a mood changer, and I kinda didn't want that, they'll get their chance. There was also the THOUGHT of mentioning Jenny, but I do have something special planned for her. :)**

 **Not much to go back, other than, hoping to get a faster chapter out there instead of waiting a few months just for a chapter like this. :v**

 **BUT that depends, do you want this story to go on and get past the talking and into the action? Or do you just want not want the story not to continue anymore? Let me know in those reviews, please, I really WANT that feedback on how I'm handling this story, right or wrong? It really helps someone like me, just make sure it's actual criticism, and not just, "BuT BoNnIe iS aCtuAlLy a DeAd ChiLd." When clearly stated that's not the case here in this story.**

 **I'll see y'all in the next update, hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11: Reactions via Explanations

**A/N: Please read my notes at the end for my explanation and all that, and don't worry, the story ain't canceling soon, I'll explain at the EndNote, don't forget to review!**

 **[Disclaimer: FNaF does not belong to me, AT ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I am just borrowing his characters.]**

* * *

The memories go forth and back.

Memories were an important part of a human being, whenever that is to remember something, a trait, or something they just do, it was a simple piece of a humans body that makes them into what they are today, without such a thing, more so, the human is _less_ , or just not so human. It can be easily controlled, manipulated, a hand in a puppeteer, not always, but most of the time. The puppeteer can make it into anything they want, to believe into something that doesn't exist, to believe in murder, to believe in love, to believe to think they are what they aren't.

To Jenny, she couldn't even think anything anymore.

To her, its a torture, torture to know something she thought she shouldn't, but the _memory_ , the memory plays something she has forgotten, she knows by feeling it, the way she replays it in her mind, it was almost as a stab hits her chest every time she recalls it. Her mind felt pain as well, to have this shoved memory placed into hers, it was almost as a key event was now important to her. It drives her, it was driving her to a direction that was unknown to her until now.

The path to helping her friend.

It was kinda funny having that train of thoughts.

The idea to help the same guy who's willing to risk everything just to the misery of a hundred and twenty bucks, she could easily give him that kind of cash, yet, he does it anyway. But, she can tell, it was almost no longer for the money, the money was simply a cash grab, no, he wouldn't be doing all the effort he has if it weren't for his _curiosity_.

His curiosity could rivals the biggest out there.

It was so... _Determined_ to find out everything wrong with the place she works at.

To help.

She couldn't personally truly understand, but she gets it, why she gets how it motivates Mike.

To help the animatronics they work around with.

Yet, she had an urge to protect him from them. The idea itself sounded like something from her mother, yet, it almost felt as it was her fault, and during that memory, it did lead to that one moment she leads them all towards the murderer. It was only fair in a way for her to actually help Mike.

To defend him from those _murderous_ animatronics she always thoughts they were just robots.

Well, to be fair, any "logical" person would think the same, that their not alive, just robots performing for the children, and while they were only half correct to this situation. Jenny felt as she was exposed to a whole new world that nobody else could see.

Was this how Mike viewed it?

She didn't know, nor does she think she ever will.

But there was that glowing light she has been staring, her mind doesn't have anything better to imagine, she just stares at it, reflecting her choices as an adult. Reflecting as a child. Reflecting as her soul being. It was interesting, it was interesting to see how lonely she felt after all this time, she never really tapped to that kind of emotion, but now that it was clear.

She never felt so lonely.

It flashed before her, she, being the lone child, she was raised to stay away from those who even dared to look at her. Then, to use the rest of her remaining money to get a job at a child-friendly restaurant, which it wasn't to her eyes anymore.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

The light glows brighter.

...

...

She felt nothing but pain.

Jenny groans, her arms felt like crap. She felt like she was squeezed in a box for years, and suddenly been let out. Her vision was so bright, the middle being nothing but an emptiness of white, the curls of the edges being a blend of white and yellow. It was flooding to her, the pain, it was _everywhere_. No matter where it was, it was a tan of pain. She couldn't hold it, she moans out the pain.

"It worked, it really worked..." A voice she suddenly hears, sounded so desperate and urgent.

Her voice wasn't visible, her will wasn't just there yet, she only groans in response, and the guy seems to understand.

"Oh, with your conditions, you should be able to at least speak within' a few hours, your gonna be alright."

A few hours?! Wouldn't that be enough time for whatever those animatronics could do? What time was it anyway? For whatever reason, the man who helped Jenny seems to understand Jenny's invisible questions.

"It's 1:49 P.M., 19th Friday, April, 19XX. You are still in your youth, and your boss has not fired you."

Well, thank fuck. She still is super worried over literally everything else, the man puts a hand on Jenny's arm, "It's all alright, Jenny Smith. You will live, and you'll be good as news by tomorrow."

She doesn't have tomorrow. She can't wait tomorrow.

Yet, she couldn't argue with the 'Doctor,' the doctor was dead set on her staying, to keep her safe, to make her think that there was nothing to be worried about, the man's voice even shows this, "Now, I'm gonna grab some medical supplies to see your blood pleasure, please do not move too much."

Sorry Doctor, she couldn't.

The second the man left behind with his whiteish coat, Jenny did what she could to start getting up, she knew it was stupid to try and get up when LITERALLY she just waked up from a chamber of darkness, yet, she REFUSED to give up, she refused to let slumber overtake her and let her sleep the night away, not when she was needed.

She's gonna get out of here, whenever Doctors, Nurses, or anyone tries to say otherwise.

Her legs felt as they were asleep, which they could be, but she can feel the faint inside them, she knew that they weren't actually, it was just more of the delayed reaction. Her arms were a bit stuck on the sides of her body like they were attached to your sides. The employee grunts while trying.

All that happened was her body giving up and falling right down again.

How can it for her to put so much effort into it in exchange for nothing.

Yet, she continues anyway, she wasn't done, she continues to come back up.

The thought to leave that behind, the thought to actually be there when it happens and make a difference, the thought to fix the mistakes _she_ made.

It filled her heart with fire.

Or something _else_.

Her legs do get off the bed, with enough force. However, it leads to them being fallen off the bed, with not enough control in them. She grunts and pain make its way onto her again, she moans in it, she tried to resist to the pain and tried to keep going, her arms were next to try and fall from the bed, the survivor took some breaths and made her whole body fall to the floor.

Was that a mistake, she felt literally nothing other than pain.

Her functional body basically felt as it was collapsed, she felt devastated. She couldn't feel her arms or legs anymore, the floor was so stiff and cold, mostly feeling like freezing blocks. Tears were beginning to form onto her face, the tears striking to the floor, begging for mercy, it was a warning for her to stop, for Jenny to stop making any more pain onto her body.

She didn't listen, a never-ending force continues to strive for.

She moved her damaged arm and got up more and more, she hisses from the pain she could feel inside her veins, the veins pumped with the blood it had, the blood itself doesn't move any outer, but it was enough to alert her veins, yet, the numbness was there to counter it, after inside deep sleep for long, it was number, pumps, but numb. She got herself up some more, and she felt even more veins that pump, she almost tripped, her legs giving out, but her arms were stronger, she gulped, her hair falls around.

For the first time in her life, she didn't care for that, she rather have her hair all messed up than to actually give up anything right now.

She felt a cold bar, she immediately took the time to use the iron bar to get up more, and the pressure comes back to insure Jenny's fight against her own body, it was like a betrayal to herself, it's trying to tell her to relax and allow more rest, yet, how could she even consider that when a friend of hers was gonna be killed by the animatronics around her? She would never dare to relax in the conditions she had right now.

As she grabbed on the bar, she never felt so strong and weak at the same time, a drive she never felt so powerful before rose her up from her chamber, but it was like she lost all her strength to even move, she lifted her head to look around the place for anything she can do to get out of here, she looked around the supplies, and saw some mechanical items, and when instinct, drags her across the supplies lay.

She almost jerked any items that were in no use, she moved anything she couldn't even care less for, she wanted anything that can help-

"What in the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Just what she needed, more distractions. The nurse.

The nurse rather looked pissed, more than piss just by looking at the women, and immediately she can tell how impatient the women looks, it looked like she was loyal, and rather distrusting at the same time, her tone was already set to ten levels. Her wrinkles looked they age tenfold. She was old and young.

She barks again after the little glare exchange, "I'm gonna repeat, what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Jenny didn't even want to lie, she rather gets to the point, she stares right at the door, her voice hasn't come back just yet, but more so she wanted to lead the message of what's she doing, plain and clear, as request.

The nurse clearly didn't like that, "You're supposed to be the bed, miss, here, let me _help_ you," her voice was nothing but venom, it was a stick wanting to poke the sensitive.

Jenny only saw nothing but a distraction, she tried to fight against the Nurse by trying to push herself to the other way instead of the way the Nurse wants Jenny to go.

"Get back on the BED."

Jenny doesn't want to.

She continues to try and fight the nurse over the bed, she goes to makes some fancy moves and to try and dodge to obvious grabs from the Nurse, and the nurse screams in frustration, "If you do not do what I say, you'd be...seriously injured, I suggest you go back on the bed, this instant."

What a bunch of lies, she continues to resist.

It's to the point of the Nurse then to grab a needle, and Jenny suddenly froze, "You go back on the bed, and I won't consider putting you to sleep, ma'am. Get. Back. On. The. Bed."

She stoops so low to threaten her? Even that wasn't enough, however, she turns her back on the bed.

She heard the nurse loud and clear, "That's right, go back, and stay there like the **helpless person** you are, I'm not getting fired over this."

The tables never turned faster. She kicked the Nurse in distraction, the kick itself had layers to it, the kick of hurting her skin was one, but not enough, but it was enough to hit the nerve system of hers, she knows this and take advantage of it, she then suddenly ran out the hard door, using her shoulders, her body was like paper, it felt it can fall, but with mistake, she never felt so much pain going across her body, yet she ran like the wind. Ignoring literally all the other looks of the Doctors and Nurses.

"STOP HER! SOMEONE!"

She's not letting anything stop her, not pain, not Nurses, and certainly not Hospitals. She heard all noise around, she felt tackling to her knees, she felt her arms being restrained, she felt your sight was getting removed.

Yet her legs didn't stop at all, she simply kept going.

The around her was dull compared to what's going on inside her mind, the pain becomes dull compared to what other she felt when she failed herself, the resistant felt small compared what she felt like a little child. The screams she heard only reminded her of failing herself to save anyone. It kept on repeating the events of how she stood there as those children's lives came to an end so quickly, it was so quick to assume that no longer her heart was rapid, and was dying.

Everything around her was nothing but a distraction.

Suddenly, she heard a voice she knows too well.

"Mrs. Smith! What are you doing?"

Mr. Fazbear.

Her vision slowly regains herself, all the sudden, the weight felt strong again, her will shrinks immediately laying eyes on her boss, suddenly, her knees collapse, and she felt hands grabbing across her back, her hospital clothing, it weighs her down and she could only lookup.

"W-Why are you...why are you here?"

She coughs and whines, her legs once again leaving her and leaving her in quite static, yet despite that, she wanted to answer.

To help a friend.

"She wanted to escape, and to leave too early, I had to try and put her to sleep, and she just ran out!"

What a way to twist the story, she didn't even care for what was becoming of her.

"I...understand that...can she even speak?"

"Afraid not. Her vocals are still dry."

"Well, please keep her safe."

Huh?

She thought Mr. Fazbear will at least understand, does he know what's going to happen when that sunlight behind the tainted glass windows fall? Was he simply clueless? Clueless to his own restaurant? Clueless to how many lives have been murder over the years?

Or did he already know?

She didn't care, and once again, tried to move, but too many traitors on her back.

The Manager comes close to where she was, but she already was looking away, not daring to look where he wants her to look, "Mrs-Jenny, please, listen to me, you must heal. I know you want to go back, but your condition is far more important."

How was he so arrogant about what was happening to his own employees?

Does he even know what's going on?!

She felt her own vocals grew burn, she felt her body burn with heat, for where the heat came back nobody can tell, but herself, her vocals screech for mercy, but her will says otherwise, "Y-You _murderer_!" She yells from her burning vocals.

Suddenly, the room has gone quiet.

It was like an actual murder has happened, and everyone simply didn't know how to react, all patients, people, and doctors directed to Jenny's word, and for a moment, considered them, they have heard from the pizzeria from the rumors. Yet, was it true how the pizzeria had was right? Then they're heads directed towards the Manager, who was pale from the words coming from Jenny, his eyes looked across around.

She almost wanted to shout more, but the burning vocals were hurting her chances, she just glares at him.

Then suddenly, the manager was chuckling so nervously, but convincing as he pointed at her, "Haha, Jenny, your sick to the head, all those annoying rumors are getting to your head, haha...ha," he laughed out, people looked to themselves, "P-Please ignore the girl's word everyone," He then looks across the room, giving a convincing face, "There is nothing like it, she's just a bit hurt to the head."

Jenny never felt more betrayed by a simple display.

The nurse butts in, "And of course, we shall take her back, please make room."

Even with the hands-off her back, she felt knives instead, she felt so much pain across her own back. She could practically feel herself just lifting up on the bed just by the Managers presence and was losing sight of him, but she didn't see a man who was just protecting his business, he was protecting those _animatronics_ , those **monsters**. She couldn't even see the Manager anymore, but she can tell what was happening.

The Manager was doing what he can to stop her, to stop her from getting where she's needed to be, and to the same word repeating across.

A **traitor** she can say.

The last thing she saw from him was a glance, a glance she was well aware meant.

She won't forget this.

The Manager looked back to see the girl he trusted thrust on the nurse bed, she wanted to get back to work so badly, she wanted to just get back and help how she can.

He sighs while looking back, he was not looking forward to seeing her again after she fully recovers.

Which he hopes wasn't in a while.

"Sir, how long will you stand there now?" A younger doctor patiently interrupts the old man's thoughts, and he turned back his thoughts and looked at the man.

"Oh! Well, I'll probably just go back now."

"But don't ya worry about the girl? She is your employee after all."

"She'll be in good care. I'm sure, now I'll be off."

"I see, have a good day sir."

He nods and was exiting the hospital, but he does glance at it one last time before using his keys to get into his own car, and as he starts it up, his thoughts rise again to what he needed to do.

Firstly, to get to who stole the that purple animatronic, or whoever's name it is.

~Change~

The Manager in words, wasn't so please what he sees in front of him, no does he intend to think otherwise. His head hurts hard, at the ride to Mike's house, his words could only be caught, 'Thieve,' 'Desperate,' 'Survivor,' these are words that rather interrupt and kind of speech he thought he'd had in his mind, it was when he was driving to the apartments, his eyes twitch when he saw the mere image of Mike and...whatever his name was, bunny with each other, Mike was clearly smiling, clearly either thinking he was so slick to get that animatronic of his, even if he couldn't even remember its name, it rather not have a name, what does it even do again?

Mike gave a very weak chuckle, knowing he was in quite trouble, "I...uhh, can explain?" Mike coughs and gives a shaky grin, his eyes fixed on the glaring Managers eyes.

"Speak boy," his tone never was bitter, his eyes almost swore to have laser eyes. His mind grows thin line on patience.

Mike gulped and looked at Bonnie, who suddenly remained still, all a sudden, like on stage. Mike was surprised for a mere second before realizing what Bonnie was doing here, he was hiding from the Manager, and clearly instinct didn't want to be caught. While Mike grumbled, he didn't outright pointed, and instead, goes along with it, and looks back at the Manager, who's thin line of patience was even thinner.

Mike spoke with the little confidence he had, "I...I was...you see, I kinda..." His words were caught inside his throat, clearly unable to speak as clearly as he wants, but the more he looks at the Manager, the words grow more thin and transparent, he tries to speak again, "I...Freddy!"

The Managers' eyes rather grow more wide, but also more shut, "What about Freddy? Are you saying...?"

"Yes, I'm exactly thinking what I'm saying, its Freddy, he doesn't want _him_ anymore, so I took him out since he didn't to and..." Mike was starting up his sentences, however, when he glances at the Manager, not only was his eyes narrow once again, they rather were quite thirsty, and not in a good way, and rather, his speech was becoming weaker, "And...And he made the choice to l-let me take him..." Mike finishes off quite weakly.

The manager had such a doubt in his face, to him it seems it was just an excuse for Mike to take away some _private_ property and to keep it to himself, and despite the Guard's life span on the dreading place, he still had his doubts, he glares closely to the night guard's eyes, in judgement in a way, and goes through, "I'd advise not to lie to me, Mr. Schmidt. You are in quite thin ice just by taking my property, should you State your actual reason to _steal_ my animatronic?"

Mike suddenly didn't felt so scared, and more so a little annoyed, his eyebrow raised, then he shook his head and hands, waving the disapproval, "I didn't steal him, I took him since Freddy didn't want him."

The Manager almost looked in disbelief, he pinched his forehead, "Schmidt, let me remind you, who owns these animals?"

Mike went for a snarky comment, but he put a little thought to the question, it was obvious what the manager was applying that _he_ owns the animatronics, even if Freddy seems to have the more control here, he understands that he owns them.

But it was like he didn't.

Mike wasn't entirely convinced of the Manager's upcoming point, but he goes along with it a little, "You?"

"And who takes responsibility for the animatronics?"

"...You."

"And who are the main contractions of the place?"

Mike was a little interested in this question, because it was clear to Mike, definitely not Bonnie, he looked again at the purple animatronic, who looked still and lifeless, but somehow, Mike knew there was more, he saw fear in the stance, and rather temptation. The worst-case scenario would be of Bonnie to actually attack the Manager, which he doubts really since even he knows by now Bonnie doesn't have the...heart? Not the right term, but whatever.

Mike rather wasn't pleased with his own answer, "Erm...the animatronics?"

The Manager's disappointing face grows wider, "All of them are meant to be there, Mike. I know you have grown an attachment to that place-"

"I don't," Mike immediately interrupts him, that is something he doesn't agree with.

"AND," The Manager stresses his voice, clearly wanting the attention from the employee, he groans, "for what reasons do you actually like...the bunny of all the robots, but he is still important to the industry, he still has some interest to some kids, now I would suggest to-"

Mike was about to protest some more, but the Manager never looked angrier and yelled, "Sit down, boy! I've been pushed to my limits by you, and how much of a mess your making."

Mike snaps immediately on his claim, "Me? Me making a mess?" Mike begins to laugh hysterical like it was a funny joke that was so funny, he'd died, "Oh please, you don't even care enough to know what's going on at night, do you? I bet you don't, and how much you overlooked basically this whole situation, you're the one making a bigger mess."

The Manager eye twitches, and suddenly, he stood up and uses his trusty finger to point harshly at Mike, his eye vibrating, "You are what's pissing off this pizzeria, if I would have more control of what I do, you would of been fired and off the streets, and your certainly not doing your job."

Mike's heart was racing itself, while his heart felt red, blood pumping never harder, but it wasn't stress, sadness, or any king of sickness, no, it was **anger**. He was becoming angry over this so-called "Manager," this wasn't no Manager, he was a coward, a coward hiding behind a evil bear, how dare he? He got to be one of the most frustrating people he could meet.

Mike shook some more, and he stood up as well, and his lumps were on fire as he shouts, "ME?! NOT DOING MY JOB!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU BARELY DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE! FOR GOD SAKES, BONNIE WAS BROKEN AS FUCK! LIKE A BROKEN TOY! YET, NOW YOU SUDDENLY CARE AFTER I TOOK HIM? YOU ARE ONE OF THE BITCHEST, SHITTEST, PERSON I EVER SEEN, YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE AT ALL!" Mike took a harsh breather, and saw the rather slightly angered, but pale face of the Manager, he glares more, "I seriously fucking hate you, your so blind to the point of being a hypocrite yourself, I know about your damn secrets, even if the police don't believe, I can find my way to get it out, make sure your business crumbles, if there could be a investigation of the place, the hell I instantly would do that..."

The Manager tried to glare, but his cowardness was showing, "You wouldn't..."

"I fucking would believe me when I say it, I'm tired of this shit," Mike felt a tab behind him, but he was far too in the zone, and rather, he had something in mind, "I think I'm the only person who cares about this bunny, he was broken, he was unstable, he couldn't even think for himself anymore, you want to know why I took him? I took him because one, Freddy doesn't care anymore, he outright told me that I could keep him if I want, it _doesn't_ matter to him..."

Mike saw the Manager wanting to speak up, but Mike was quick to stop him, "Don't you fucking start, it's your turn to listen to me, I think I deserve that," Mike took some breaths and glare more at the Manager, "He said it himself, he rather not have a broken bunny at his pizzeria, so I took him in, and I was planning on giving him back at the end of the day, I really was, but now your here demanding him back like he was precious to you, do you even know his fucking name?"

The Manager went on the speak, but suddenly, he just stood there, almost as if he didn't even know the answer to that, which only pissed Mike off more, "Your shitting me, you don't even know his name, I'm pretty sure nobody does, its prove to me you don't even need him."

The Manager gets up with anger and swallows in his eyes, "I care very much, Mr. Schmidt! The bunny is part of the establishment, and he has been given maintenance-"

"Clear to me that maintenance means shit to you."

The Manager grows a fit, clearly not amused by Mike's choice of words, and clearly angered by his words, he snarls and points sharply at Mike, "Listen already! I did what I can, okay?! The bear is a maniac to us all, he has strip so much of my life away from myself and into this god forbid job, I do what I can so I can keep my life..."

"That shows," Mike mumbles under his breath, too quietly as he wanted to interrupt, but he was a little interested what the Manager speaks of.

"So as far as I know, your literally taking what I have left, the bunny by far is most of the time not worth helping, with how much Freddy likes to torment the poor animatronic, the best I can do is those monthly maintenances. Mr. Schmidt, you can consider me useless, but what would of you done if you were in my position?"

Mike almost had the heart to argue back, but as the Managers words were sinking into him, he gave it a bit more thought, and his hands end up on his chin, he had a point, if suddenly the God bear had the power in the world, and had complete control of what he can do with his own "friends," what _could_ of he done? Well, he could get some fixes there and now, but again, if the Manager's story was anything accurate, he wouldn't even breath anymore.

Mike sighs, again, the manager had a point, however, he groans and stares at the manager, "You got a point, but that still doesn't mean Bonnie should of been in the position he is, can you _blame_ me for actually taking him in?"

The Manager looks back and forth, thinking of his words, before ultimately shaking his head, "...No, I suppose not, but he's still my property."

That was the final word, and Mike sighs, he was right, despite everything, he was still property of the Fazbear Entertainment, it doesn't explain Freddy motivates to him, but it certainly does explain the Manager's worry tone, he closes his hands, "I'm sorry for taking your property, just...don't sue me on it."

"I don't plan to, I admit I had the thought of it," The familiar tone the Manager carries that Mike knew was both bullshit and trustworthy, "However, I can see your intentions now, and I'll admit I was wrong, Mr Schmidt. Your actually more useful than I thought, you've made a change."

While Mike would of argue otherwise, he couldn't necessarily argue with that statement, ever since he came to the pizzeria, it was like those killer vibes he got from earlier almost vanished, while some were still out to kill him, it was making "some" sense why they were doing so, but mostly...

He met friends.

...Wait, Mike suddenly had an idea over this peace, and suddenly, his eyes widen and looked at the Manager, who looked to flickered around Bonnie's "lifeless" body, and Mike stopped him, "Wait, I had a final request, and I'll promise not to do it again."

The Manager rose an eyebrow, "Mr. Schmidt, something tells me I'm not gonna like to hear it, so, the answer is-"

"Hear me out! I know of your secret, and you know some of mine, truce right? To keep my bargain of the deal, take me _and_ Bonnie to your old place, the older model."

Silence took over the air for very long time, Mike's words too forever to reach the owner of the pizzeria's ears, but once they reached, his eyes widen, and body shook with rather neither anger or fear, just...shaking, as if it was in instinct, his body rather stretched itself out in reaction, and his eyes stare, or glare at this point, to the brunette, who continues to stare at the opposing man like he was fighting.

He simply then says, "Mike...I...I could never even dare to go back at there..."

Mike stares harder, "But...you went back there when-"

"I KNOW!" He yells suddenly, stopping Mike from having his stare become a stone one, the manager realizes his tone, before softening his glance, "I...apologize. Mr...No, Mike, I understand your request, I severely do, but I make myself clear that I do not want to go there again, that was a one time only thing, I shall never let myself ever go in the clutches over that misery of a place..."

Though Mike wanted to argue, the Mr. Fazbear continues, "Mike, you must understand how much misery that place has caused me, I rather go back to the current pizzeria than _that_ place, it brings so many nightmares to me, just by being there when I had to come near for you and Jenny was just too much for me, I don't have the courage to go back anymore..."

"But..."

"No, I don't want to, I shall take my leave now, I'll take the bunny with me now," The Manager then says and was getting up and walking over to the poor animatronic, who still does nothing.

Mike panicked, he knew the manager wouldn't be the biggest fan of his idea, but he'd thought he understand the idea of his, and he can finally wish Bonnie's wish, but somehow, that just has convinced the Manager to just bring back Bonnie to the pizzeria, and made things overall worse, Mike wanted to yell at the Manager to stop what he was doing, and to halt, however, his words were stuck, was it because of his own words, was it his body right now, either way he couldn't feel himself and saw his own friend about to be taken away.

Mike could only watch, if he tried to stop the Manager, it could cost him dearly, not even Freddys words could stop the Manager, his footsteps were echos, they echo to one and another, talking to another to never stop walking, and to get the bunny already, Mike shuttled his eyes, he didn't even want to bother, he waited for the moment his own Manager could get _his_ bunny.

"Let's go, I think you've been kept here long enough," The Manager spoke to Bonnie, and was about to lift him away from Mike apartment, though when he tried to, it was like the bunny was glued to the floor, and he couldn't even move him one inch, he tried again and again, his arms making cracking noises, and when he tried, he almost growled to Mr. Schmidt, "Mr. Schmidt, did you glue the bunny to your chair or something, as your employer, I command you to help me get him off this chair!" He yells to Mike, who was still trying to recover, who also looked confused, his eyes had nothing but curiosity.

He shrugs, "I don't know what you're on about, Mr. Fazbear. I didn't glue him...that's stupid..." Mike comments, his eyes being in its own world.

The Manager was gonna yell, but then he heard some mechanical noise, and both Mike and the Manager's faces grew wide, but with different reactions..

" _No."_

The Manager froze still, and could only see a superior height of the bunny animatronic staring at him, with the coldest black eyes he could give him, he drove himself away from the bunny and close to a wall, his hands and arms trying to wrapped onto anything, and his emotions never felt higher in reaction.

One of them has activated in front of him! The few times he has ever seen this!

But it was the bunny, he tried to remain calm, and glared at the knowing weak emotioned bunny, "Bunny! I command you to stand down," He tried to put might in his voice, however, at late seconds, becomes more afraid than actually brave. He stood back more, and he looked back to Mike, hoping to think something about this, but he stares, both with amusement and rather concern, how dare he-!

The bunny growl becomes apparent, "I'm _not_ leaving..." Bonnie announced and told towards the scared owner, who continues to try and back away, much to amusement.

"Y-You have to, I need this job...I-I can't do much without it and my life depends on it...and...please, please come back with me, bun-"

Bonnie's eyes blackened, "My name is not _bunny,_ " Bonnie almost screeched at the Manager, before grabbing bits of the Managers clothing, which he tried to inhale down, and Mike stops his amusement to look in concern once again, except how...suddenly furious Bonnie was, almost rare.

"I-It doesn't matter, all I ne-need from you is to g-get back on stage and-"

"I'm _never_ going back to that bad, bad place..." Bonnie interrupts the Manager once more.

"Bu-Bonner...or something, please, I-I can't go back without y-you...and..."

"That's _too_ bad...I don't want to l- _leave_ the only person who _cares_ about me."

The Manager somehow looks surprised, and his face pales to this into, and tries to reason out, "B-But I thought you liked Freddy, you know, his power to-"

Bonnie didn't even get the poor guy a chance to speak before almost choking, which Mike's foot in instinct grows closer. He has never seen this side before, Bonnie was quite emotional even as a robot, to begin with, but now he outright was getting angry at the Manager, he was glaring even.

" _Used_ to. You don't know that! You were only there with you and the _yellow_ bear were working together, I don't even recall the last time you even cared what I did, only when I wanted to GO," Oil drips, but Bonnie kept on going, "Freddy isn't what he used to be anymore, he's no longer the friend I know or can count on anymore, he's not the leader I could of count on, he was... _evil..._ He took over what I can do and what I would do, he took over our lives, and my friends aren't my friends anymore, he controls this place...and you know this..."

The Manager was completely pale, what Bonnie said last and all through his sentences were nothing but truth, the bear was nothing but possessive, but he always had the idea how all of them were like that, he thought that with Freddy being so in control of everything, the animatronics would love that, all of them would be pleased with the choice that the one they can trust can control what's going on around there, it's been that way ever since he resided with the pizzeria, the animatronics always wanted more control...

So why was this particular one different?

Suddenly, his head hurts, he shook his head, his brain hurts itself while his vision blacks and whites a little, yet, makes a little physical appearance outside of his old body or appearance, it was like something rushes to him and it was killing his brain...

The bunny wasn't so different as he presumed he was.

The Manager held his head, almost in rush to disbelief how much he has missed over the years, the bunny didn't lie of his original statements, he started to recall of his times during the current pizzeria, and rather how much he tried to ignore the feelings that rose to him, it was like how he basically ignored someone that was important to him, only that of the bunny. His ears twist and turn to these thoughts. It was like he couldn't even believe his own thoughts right now.

But he begins to see it, he begins to see how much he has rather...screwed up his chances, he remembers the night when he was turning himself into the 'brand new pizzeria,' he remembered how he was presumably gonna get rid of any bad memories of the placed, how exciting it was to finally get rid of some of the shit on the wall, to finally removed of the past, he couldn't afford any more, it was his last chance.

He, however, did not count on having the very same animatronics to be brought back to him, he only remembered so vaguely, the animatronics couldn't be placed anywhere else, so the employees and the manager agreed on a storage place, Mr. Fazbear had more of the idea to put them in a separate building, so he doesn't have to be reminded of them every single time he pasts it, however, the employers had different ideas, and decided to bring it inside with the building, making an extra room.

Of course, he was completely against it, but by the time he heard of it, it was too late, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

All well, at least it wasn't much trouble.

Turns out, it was half the reason that pizzeria was shut down.

He could only remember somewhat, he remembered when he saw those animatronics, they were well, but shortly, the new ones needed some parts, and, he was somewhat against it, however, he decided to take some parts of the old to the new, it wasn't so bad for some.

It was harsh on the bunny, which leads to the main point.

The bunny had his whole face taken off, his arm removed, and a lot of his fur was removed, however unfortunate. He never cared too deeply about what the bunny thought of it, he just went on his day like he was a _normal_ person and act it wasn't a big deal, he was _just_ an animatronic after all, no big deal.

Thinking back to that, how would of the bunny think of it, to have parts of him be taken like that, and to be treated like garbage after that. He couldn't even imagine how it would felt if half of his body was taken without a care in the world, like an ant. An ant just does what the queen wants, the ant goes what it needs to keep moving the economy, and goes as far as to sacrifice needs to please those who needed it, however, to be never considered of its feelings whatnot, it's against their will, sometimes yes, sometimes no.

It feels just like that, Mr. Fazbear never felt more guilty, how he could have ignored such issues.

Tears.

For a very long time, he felt...broken. He felt as if he broke a promise and could never recover it, he has broken what was trust and to never be forgiven, he felt like crap, his eyes only serve as a reminder of what he did. His being himself just felt like a waste, he never felt more like a child before, a child that has broken trust.

Bonnie and Mike stood there as the Manager was breaking himself down, and Mike, while he was still pissed at the Manager, couldn't be mad for so long, he can tell the Manager was realizing, and while he was in the mood to talk shit to the Manager, he knew himself that would break the plan he had in mind, and he sighs all his anger to the side, and comes towards the Manager, despite the only animatronic in the room's anger. He kneed a bit down and gave a more sorrow look, for once.

"Hey, Mr. Fazbear?"

Sniffles and the Manager giving himself a look to his employee, and that said employee gives a straight forward face, while rather a sad presence around it, "Its uhh, alright, I've...uhh, been through this before, realizing how shit I am...and, uhh, all that, and...fuck, why am I bad at this?" Mike mumbles and somewhat speaks to the Manager, trying to find words, he was never good at this emotional stuff, "If you want, I'll sit you on my chair."

The Manager didn't say anything, only looking down and thinking to himself.

Mike took that as a 'Yes,' and grabbed the Managers arm, through the armpit and begins to carry him onto the few chairs, Mike tried his best to ignore the glances from the bunny, as if he wonder what the brunette was even doing, Mike pushed any of those worrying thoughts away and lower him onto the chair, the Manager had a blush, but it was more so of how much tears he has put onto himself, Mike took good care of his employer, making sure nothing goes wrong.

He still wanted something out of this.

Mike took some breaths and rationalize those thoughts, normally he spit what he wants, and he would, but he's learned quite a bit to take it slow, especially with the nights, even if he has half the time guard from animatronics, he has learned a thing or three about these type of people, Mike almost grew proud of himself over his own thought process, but he doesn't think too much about it and rather not boost his ego.

He glances at his employer, "Mr. Fazbear? Your gonna be alright?"

The one who 'owns' the place stares at employee for a moment, before giving quite the sweat, then, those familiar tears came to be, as someone Mike found annoying, it was quite saddening how broken and how quick he has become, before he could speak, the Manager read his mind before he could speak, "I realize, Mike."

"Realized?" Mike questioned, his eyes glance to the Manager's watery ones, his eyes grew dark, and light at the same time, before he glances again at his employer, "What you-"

" _Bonnie_ ," The Manager suddenly spoke, and didn't make eye contact with the now less glaring bunny, "I'm...I'm responsible for what happened with Freddy..."

The world stops, and suddenly, Mike couldn't even think of what he just heard, or even meant, he just glances at the Manager as if he's worried, but now its also curiosity, he almost glares, "Wha-"

Somehow, Bonnie was _significantly_ quicker at speaking than the nightguard.

" _WHEN?"_

The Manager looks guilty, "You sound so angry, yet, I can understand, Bonnie, calm down. I know how much you dreaded that night and-"

"Woah, woah, what the hell are the both of you going on about?" Mike interrupted, and Mike had the chance to see Bonnie's completely black eyes, this was the first time or somewhat the second time he's ever seen something Bonnie this angry, nor has he seen this reaction.

The Manager looked worried, before sighing, "I...Mike, I'm afraid its quite the complex story-"

Mike then shook his hand and head and towards the Manager, "Don't give me that bullshit," Mike hissed right at Mr. Fazbear, "I know a lot of this place already, and remember my time back at the other pizzeria? I think I feel privileged to know what happened."

The Manager sighs a bit, before glancing both at Mike and Bonnie, before he took his head up on the roof and got up, and Bonnie looked to strangle him, but Mike took a quick step in front of him, and the Manager eyes at both of them, "You both deserve to know more, I will explain a night of dread, my view, and how this lead to be, I think its fair as I take you both to the pizzeria-"

The human and animatronic combo glared suddenly, Bonnie leans forward and his voice box hiccups, "You _WILL_ not take me back there."

The Manager had a look, "I thought you wanted to see your brother?" Almost aching an eyebrow in an amusing factor.

Mike and Bonnies glares suddenly soften and stopped. Their worlds immediately took a complete halt, as in how the Manager's word can even be processed, the more artificial being had to stare at the lonely old man a second time, "M-My Brother?" As if he had to process those words, some oil comes out, "Your really gonna take us?"

Mike had to make a complete face, and just tilts his head before waving his whole body, "Woah, Woah! Your actually gonna take us? I thought-"

Mr. Fazbear was completely in Mikes's mind on that question, he stops with a hand, "I know, Mr. Schmidt. However, it is still against my wishes to bring Bonnie anywhere else, but, the best I can do to help the bunny is simply to see those who he cared about before he can truly of said goodbye."

Mike never even could have considered this overhaul in personality, and just had to continue to stare at the same Manager who was yelling at him for taking his bunny, before Bonnie jumped in front of him like a rabbit and asked so fast, "Can we _GO?_!" The poor animatronic's voicebox couldn't handle that extreme use of it, but he didn't care.

Mr. Fazbear felt a tug in his heart.

"I shall take you both to the pizzeria, as wished, I'll be back hours later, since the Night Shift for you, Mr. Schmidt, isn't too far off, its like...5:56 I think..."

Mike looks at his barely functioning clock, "Yeah, close to that."

"I'll be back when it hits close to 10:00 since I do want to speak of you with certain things and to mentally prepare you."

Mike really didn't like what he just heard from the Manager's mouth, however, he didn't protest, and it's potentially gonna help him to listen to this info, he kept this little sentence in the back of his mind, "Sure, can do that."

The Manager nods, but before he looked at the box, "I never did take the time to look at it, but Mike...when did you have...the 'Mangle?'"

Mike completely forgot about that, and he looked down at the box and walked over to it, "Well, uhh, I...found it laying across some...place, and I got it," Mike glance back and forth, trying to further the excuse, "The dude didn't want it?"

The Manager rose an arching eyebrow, clearly not truly buying into the story, "Really? And I thought I scrape those animatronics?"

Mike then twitches his head back at the Manager, "You _scrape_ them?"

The employer sighs, "Its best if I tell you it all at the car, at least what I can, best if we make a quick stop to the pizzeria, if I'm correct, I truly never scrape them yes?"

Bonnie interrupts now, " _Yes_ ," He hisses.

The Manager wags a finger, though he had an arm to his side, "Then we shall all go, its best if the both of you go inside with me."

As he was rather waving off with Bonnie, Mike rather stood still, his feet were planted onto the floor, his arms were a statue part of itself, and Mike himself didn't think so as what he just heard, the remaining anger in him just happens to fade itself quite a bit, however, his curiosity grew bigger, much bigger. And the words of that Bonnie and Mr. Fazbear roam his head.

What were they on about?

~Change~

The older nightguard woke up, his eyes felt very heavy, his hands sweat, and the temperature of the room never felt colder, his blurry vision can only see so much, and so little. From glance, he can only see the lights of the room rather bright, it was most of his vision up there, from left and right, all he saw was a bunch of patches and bandages to his elbows and arms, it was like a lot of his own blood left him, and the sugar rush was gone, leaving him to be so vulnerable.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand, and it was one he knew ever since he was born, "You'll be fine, baby."

Mom.

Jeremy forces his head up to look at his mother, who looked patient, having her eyes lower and her focus completely on the bandages, making sure not one of the bandages would fall off, he can feel it was doing its job. He moved his head to the bandages again, just to see her arms do work, it was like a mage working her magic, he could of sworn she was one.

He'd be done already if that were the case.

Jeremy felt the need to take advantage of his state and to get up a little, but as he was trying to, he felt a sharp pain on the ribs of his. His back was in pain, the bones of his were cracking of the inside of him, and blood rushes up to the wounds, which, his mother was quick to dispatch, he felt himself be put down, "Rest, you don't want to make the same mistake," his mom reassures.

He couldn't even argue at this point, he just accepts it, not wanting to make the same mistake like last time.

He just felt so numb when Mrs. Fitzgerald was doing most of the work to help him, he felt this before, and now feels it again, he felt so useless, feeling as he was just gonna go back to a losing battle, but this time, he felt the need to hold back these feelings and just remembered Fritz's words...

" _Jeremy, don't lose me now! You're my hope, and yours, you're doing this to prove them wrong! You can survive!_ "

The voice he always kept in his voice, he didn't even care if its possibly fake, he's just glad to have it by his side. Jeremy thought more to the voice, however, he was quickly interrupted by his own mother.

"Jeremy? Are...Are you good to speak?"

He decided to try, he calms his breath a little, loosens his breathing patterns, and grew was his voice, "...Y-Yay..."

At least it was faster this time he could speak.

His mother looked relieved, "That's good," Her throat grows a bump, and her head shook itself, ", I...think I lay off some reasoning...I'm...not being completely honest..."

Jeremy felt confused, but he couldn't put up the strength for such a face, so he just says, or tries to, "U-Uuhhhh...what?"

The mother of the older night guard stood quiet for a good long while, her face grows a frown, its clear to Jeremy, even with a more blurry vision that her mom doesn't really like to answer, or in fact she doesn't even want to speak it, but it was conflicting with her words, she wants to speak, and he won't stop her, but it worry's Jeremy still.

"Jeremy, I...I agree with helping your friend, and...I still don't want you to go..." Ms. Fitzgerald started up, and immediately put a hand up to Jeremy's mouth, immediately knowing the scarred boy would speak, "Let me, finish it. I won't stop you, Jeremy, I won't...and I understand I can't really, even if I wanted you to, you'll probably just go to that...awful place anyway, it's probably already a mistake for me to let you go..."

"M-Mom..."

She stops any words coming from him, "Please...son, Jeremy, please, promise me this...promise me that if you looked to die...at least save yourself..."

Jeremy at first thought he understood that promise, but as her words melted into Jeremys brain, he realized what that really meant, and scoffed and cough, his lungs already were on fire, his vocal cores wrapping like tingle, "M-Mom, w-what?!"

"Promise me that if you'll leave and run away, at all cost, if ever you're in danger."

"B-But..."

'Jeremy! Please, promise me this! I love you, son, I don't want to lose you," her eyes flashed with blue tears, her make up ruined, "Please, please, promise me...please..." She didn't care anymore she was repeating herself, she wanted to hear it from his son's mouth.

Jeremy stared at his mother, still in disbelief she would ever let him promise that, her own mom cares, of course she does, but to outright abandon his friend in exchange of his life? Jeremy wanted to yell, even if his lungs couldn't handle it, he wanted to tell his reasoning how he couldn't make a promise like that.

But suddenly...

~Flash~

 _Jeremy ran as he could, he ran all the way towards his safe space, when he ran in there, he checked all corners for the single weapon, the single weapon he has been promised to help him, the single weapon to destroy any threats he thought would hurt him, the single weapon that he was given, even if it was the last measure, he considers this last measure._

 _Yet, when he tries to, Fritz's words kept on yelling in his head._

 _"GO! JERMS! GO **NOW**! SAVE YOURSELF, YOU PROMISED YOU'LL RUN, **GO**!" Was what he heard as he made his escape from his killers._

 _It reminded him too much of the many other times Fritz has held him out so many times, Jeremy after every single time of Fritz helping him back out there, Jeremy's guilt becomes apparent, and it didn't help that every time he saw his own butt, his own self get saved by his idol, he just felt like he was just a nuisance to the more experienced **friend**._

 _It was so funny how he doubted him for a whole other moment, and now fully trusts him with his heart._

 _Jeremy, looked across the forgotten files, files he has already looked through with Fritz, Fritz mostly explained it all to him, and how it all connected, it was rather actually amazing how all of this was kept up and steeped, compared to the outsides of the pizzeria, and how much it keeps itself a secret, despite the rumors, he had to give them literally one thing done right._

 _And it was their worst crime._

 _Jeremy finally saw where he left the weapon and grabbed it like it was his life savor, he knew he was being an idiot, but he already was in too loose of the situation around him, the animatronics all going right after him and Fritz, fighting even, Fritz continuing to get badly into situations, and him becoming rather a **problem** according to one of the older animatronics._

 _Jeremy could possibly never forget what the old bear has done to him, and he never will. He sighs and looks back at the dark hallway that holds the very place together, the loose air that falls inside the pizzeria drops more in temperature, like in a chilling moment, considering and trying to make Jeremy think logically of this, why was he doing this? Fritz wanted him safe and wanted to have him safe, so why was he trying to literally go back, in against Fritz's wishes, and possibly his mothers?_

 _Simply put, he could no longer take the pain anymore._

 _After what this place has shown him, and after what made him go through the pain of others, he could no longer take the pressure to even dare to leave anyone left behind, he wouldn't dare. Despite the more worry thoughts, Jeremy at this point ignored them, and was walking ahead, and couldn't care less what anyone thought. His vision grows more narrow, his eyes rather focus into the darkness, his flashlight was still low._

 _He couldn't care less._

 _He heard yells, and he heard the screams of rather familiar animatronics he knew and hated for what they were doing, he saw Fritz trying his literal best to get the hell away from the monsters, who one by one was trying to get hold of Fritz's body parts and to either ruin them to never let him run again, or towards the suit._

 _What was rather the truly only scary however was the old bear showing up once again._

 _Jeremy at this point could know what the bear was capable of, he saw some of the display himself, he was **part** of it. He felt as he was walking right towards the devil itself, except it was literally a animatronic bear._

 _All he heard was a twist of metal, Jeremy felt his feet grow weaker when he noticed the bear slowly moved his head a little to the right._

 _He knew, **he knew**._

 _The bear nods its head to the other animatronic, who so seemingly obey and rather instead of trying to get away from the night guard, one of them holds something up._

 _Fritz glares at the old bear, "The fuck you all are-"_

 _Suddenly, Jeremy felt his vision grow a blur. Jeremy collapses right onto his knees, his heart almost stopping itself throbbing, the weakness being him not being able to get up, his brain becomes more of mush than actually thinking. It was like someone took all of his brain cells and misplaced them, he brain stopped, his vision grows a blur..._

 _All he saw and hear...was Fritz, he thought of him, as his last thoughts, he thought of how much he has became friends with the guy, despite the harsh introductions, he didn't forget what he felt when he was around Fritz, not bad, not good, **protected**. It was like his family when he was child, except it was someone he never thought would be teaming up..._

 _Jeremy felt his mind and vision cut, and the last he heard was a scream, but it was even too late to hear the full intention of the scream..._

~Back~

"Son...Jeremy?" Was the voice that snapped him out of it suddenly.

Jeremy...remembered.

It was yet another piece of his memory he couldn't outright remember, those false memories he was going on about a little earlier seems to becoming truer, Jeremy's palms had a coldness to them, but he still places them on his scarred chest, he didn't care, it felt like a constant pain was no longer there, it was like something was cured in him, for...remembering? Jeremy at his state couldn't understand, and rather tried to think of a 'likely' solution towards this.

Jeremy rested in peace, his mind was telling him to just give it a rest, his Mom found Jeremy's closing eyes, her eyes lay to his, one wanting rest but resisting, the other wanting to help his little boy whenever he can. She rests him down and allows his more exposed body to lay on the couch, while still being old, it still does it job, and it was tolerable. She lays him to rest.

The mother glance at his son again, she glance as if she didn't even know who he was, she couldn't even get out the words she thought she wanted, she sprays down tears when she thought of the whole situation, and how likely or unlikely his baby boy could potentially never come back.

 _And could be her fault_.

"Mommy?"

Mrs. Fitzgerald immediately face stops her tears, and to look at her only child that still lives with her, she saw a little child that looked so confused, she almost looked curious in front of her, the mother could see the future of what her daughter has to say, insisting of why her big brother looked so bloody, why was he resting in home, did he come over to hang out?

She was so good at making excuses, but she could no longer hold tears.

Susan only felt more confused, seeing her mommy burst into tears, she was then hugging her, she didn't exactly know why she was being hugged, but as young as she is, she accepted the hug easily, she always loved a hug from her Mommy, she didn't question it, always accepting the warm hugs, the hug had the mother hold her daughter across from left shoulder to right shoulder, and across each other. She exactly hugged so tight for Susan's clothes to feel numb. It took minutes, _minutes_ until she finally stopped hugging as tight.

"Mommy?" She repeats.

She finally says a word, "Y-Yes, Little...S-Sussie...?" She tells in her nickname, she giggles at that.

"What happened to Big brother?"

She looks at the couch, the 'big brother' still resting on the couch, with a frown, she needed to keep it under control, "Mommy is just gonna help your big brother and...and..." She decides to make a excuse, "...and to get back to... _Bear's pizza_..." She didn't exactly know what she was going from there, but she knew her daughter will easily understand.

"Bear's Pizza!" She knew that place! She loved it, she exclaims, "Mommy! My brother works there, he has the best job in the world! Can I go?"

She would never even think of letting her daughter go to that place, she does her best to dodge just a question, "S-Sweetie, I have to work on your big brother? He needs to rest, give him and I space, sweetie."

"But Mom...why does he get to go, and I can't?" Her face says it all, basically looking annoyed and her eyes looking bigger and more exaggerated.

She almost wanted to chuckle over this, clearly not understand really of this concept just yet, "He has to, Sussie. You know jobs are...fast, you want to your Jeremy to keep working at the ' _best_ ' job ever?" She swore she felt automatic venom in her words.

Little Susan just stares at her mother, though more of an annoyed stare, she puffs like a child...since she is a child, "Yeah..."

"And you want your big brother to stay there so..." She thinks, "...So he can always..." She tries to think something to get Susan already away and thinking away from his brother, clearly since she doesn't want her around at the moment.

"To go to bear's pizza all I want?!" She exclaims with her voice, "You promise that?!"

Her mother went on the decline it, but Jeremy coughs again, and his eyes grew darker, she bit her lip as she went on to make half-assed excused, "Y-Yes, he will, now go back to your room, Sweetie!"

"Heheh, okay Mommy," She seemed to be in a good mood now, and she jumps to her little feet with a smile to her face, and she turns her back to the scene and into the hallway, probably all thinking about how she has the privilege of going to her new favorite place she can go now.

She sighs, she wasn't going to think much how she was gonna break the news to her daughter, but for now, his boy needed medical care, and she was just gonna deliver that, she looks back at Jeremy, who felt more uncomfortable to the atmosphere and the change of shift, she sighs and rest a hand on Jeremy's head.

She'll do what she can with such little time now, she won't give up.

 _Never again_.

~Change~

It was too quiet for Mike's liking.

He has been staring out in his window for a good long while, looking out to the window, the Manager was just doing his job and driving, the problem was more so how he felt so cramped, Bonnie _insisted_ to go inside of the car, and Mr. Fazbear tried to insist in the very back, he still wanted to be next to seats to his favorite human, which made Mike embarrassing, but it was also the more of hearing this story out, since the Manager promised.

However, not a word was change as they were on the high way, and to both Mike and the Manager, a very familiar high way, it wouldn't be too awfully long until they get to where they need to be.

Mike all he could hear is the rumbling of the road from below him, and the other was Bonnie's processor, which was wiring itself loud, it was clear to Mike he was deep in his thoughts, even if he was a robot, he can tell that this certain robot has developed anxiety, almost so realistic in a way, Mike doesn't think too much about that and just gets annoyed over this fact than as well anxiety.

Mike turns his head to the Manager again, as well as feeling annoyed with him. The Manager was very awfully quiet, and only stares continuously at the semi-empty highway, clearly not interested in breathing a word. He thought he was gonna spit out the conversation the moment he got on this car, but it seems the older man was more interested in driving than telling his story.

So much for promises.

Mike just goes back to staring right at the window, seeing as nothing else can he do with his time inside this cramped car, other than being annoyed by Bonnie's processor some more.

However, minutes later Mike drifted his attention away, "Mike...do you remember the previous location?"

Mike then directed his attention to his 'boss,' who just stares at the road ahead of them, but Mike knew better, the older man was moving his view to the younger man with his question, it was just a weird way to start a conversation.

Mike gave a little thought to his response, "Well, I was just there last night, so...-"

Mr. Fazbear was quick to dismiss it, "I meant when it was actually opened," He clarifies, the grip on the stirring wheel grows tighter.

The Nightguard gave it a bit more thought onto the question, though it should be easy to answer such a question, Mike however went on to think of how much he really heard from that place, before shaking his head, "I _think,_ I heard about it...never went there, was a little too busy with life at the moment," Mike did his best to avoid details, not wanting to mention of the drama around that time.

A moment of silence, before he saw a nod, "Do you recall of the news of the place...at the time?" The Manager becomes more careful with his words.

Mike was quick to answer that, "No, at the time was just...busy," at that time, Mike bit his lip, still insisted of avoiding revealing anything too personal.

He sighs, "At least someone told you?" The Manager comes down to a little desperate question.

Mike was gonna answer that question, before a sudden pain hits his head, almost in reaction to thinking of it so much, he didn't like that pain, _he didn't like that pain_ , he grabs his head, before nodding, "I...I think I heard from a friend...or something, w-where is this going?"

Bonnie noticed the mood shift of Mikes, but says nothing, rather more interested of what the former Manager has to say of this story, "Well, I guess its better if I explain more how that placed functioned a little before I start."

Mike didn't argue, though Bonnie seemed more desperate than that, "W-We don't have to, why don't I hear about my bro-"

However, the Manager wasn't having any of that, and jerks the car a little, "If your patient, _bunny_. Then I suggest you keep quiet."

Bonnie looked rather more offended then he should, and rather, his optics wince and shake, almost in trauma I an way, Mike immediately took notice, and glance over him, and went over his head to comfort him.

He didn't know exactly what he would want to say, nor did he intend to, he was really bad at this emotion stuff, and he knew he'll probably regret what he say, though this wasn't probably much better, he still insisted to have his hand over the large animatronic, and the animatronic took note of the heat of that flesh, and glance at the human.

Bonnie's optics had a oil to them, it was clear something about that yell was a bit traumatizing about it, and Mike could somewhat relate, having his earlier memories were quite the cursing to him, and sometimes, he wished he didn't have them...

Maybe he'd be normal then.

Mike shook his head and gave a nod, still not trusting his voice, and Bonnie had a smile to his face, nodding, his engines gearing up again, and that processor of his stopped being so loud and distorted, no longer too deep in thought and glances back at the Manager, who just happens to be patient over the bunny's attitude, and Mike was not amused.

He wanted to say something, but the Manager was clearly also not amused, Mike bit his lip, he really wanted to give a piece of his mind, but he keeps telling himself he'll just get himself in more trouble, he sighs and lays back.

"I'm glad we're clear on that," The Manager states out, knowing Mike's position on his chair now, he coughs, "Back to my story, the pizzeria is quite similar towards the current one, same areas Technically, same bathrooms, all that, you got a glance at that, right?"

Mike pushed his anger aside, though his tone hasn't changed, "Yay, somewhat the same..." He didn't want to think so much of that place.

The Manager nods, "Well, there was actually a couple of them around, and as far as you can tell, more...toy-like? They were a newer Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. You see, the old place was..." He gulped, painful memories arise, "Was cutting its edge, and we had to shut down to make new arrangement, and, the whole time to agreed to have them more friendly, to look more 'appealing.'"

Mike shivers at the thought, he clearly remembered the Chicken and Bunny back at that place, though they _seemed_ friendly, that bunny unlike the one inside the car right now was quite the bitch, he couldn't even think straight without that faker of a bunny spat out crap. He shook his thoughts and curiosity rises, and he decides to give in the curiosity and ask, "So wait, why the hell is the Fox so broken...? I mean, probably due to the place crumbling...and-"

The Manager shook his head, "Not like that, the Fox kept on getting handled around with the children, and the team tried to put that thing all together every shift, you'd imagine how long that lasted..." The old man sighs.

Mike nods, knowing how much a pain in the ass it could be to always put _something_ together, he'd probably quit, "...Right, so, uhh, I kinda just want to hear this, _Freddy_ situation you were kinda on about."

The Manager sighs.

"It's not...the easiest time I remember really. Frankly, I rather have of forget it, b-but..." Shutters and shivers, "Its best if I put that pain...a-aside, I'll try my best to answer both of you..." He was taking deep breaths, and from what Mike can tell, he was holding to his chest, it was clearly trauma playing in, and he would stop him for the sake of the guys health.

Yet, he didn't want to outright stop listening to this, any info can be used against Fazfuck this night, he'll used what he can.

After what seemed like moments, the guy in charge spoke his tone again, though still some shivers to the spine, "Business was booming, which...was a surprise considering the rumors rising at the time, w-when those rumors came up, the employees had the idea to turn up the volume of how good the pizzeria was, and...it worked at the time, most people ignored those nasty rumors, t-they just wanted to hang around the pizzeria for those parties, I knew since I was always in d-...err place..." He eyes the bunny for a moment before taking more breaths.

"One birthday party completely changes that."

Immediately Bonnie's head shook so quick, almost hitting the roof, and Mike had to step himself away for a moment and glance, but he thinks a moment to the newspapers back at that library he was at, then, he remembered something, there was mention of a murder at the 'previous location.'

Was this where he thought he was going?

"When...a b-birthday boy wanted his birthday at the pizzeria, well...we actually didn't plan for a birthday party to be there, it was actually supposed to be a normal day, though we t-tried to tell the child's Mom we couldn't do a birthday party on that day, the mother got upset, and began to go on how it was her boys birthday, and even went on that she would actually tried to..." The Managers sweat grows, "... _sue_ us. Apparently, she had the right to-"

"Woah, woah! How the hell can a women like her sue you guys? Really? Over a birthday party?" Mike went on to questioning, his eyebrow raises and was used to look at his employer.

Mr. Fazbear shook his head, "Listen Mike, we still had those rumors going on around, and while we tried to get the public to ignore them, those rumors can be taken seriously, and yes, even as random as a women's report to the pizzeria was rather trouble for our business, so...uhhh, we decided a birthday party there, and we had to rush that party, since it was 'just tomorrow' until the birthday boy comes around, the thing was how many employees weren't scheduled to be there, we barely had enough to maintain the party...so, we hired the night guard, and presumably it was _him_ with you that was..." Almost in a bitter mark.

Mike's eyes widen, "Wait, you're telling me Jeremy-"

"Yes... _him_ ," The calm he had in his voice rather takes a complete turn, "That's him, the guy that was _supposed_ to do his job but failed..."

Mike immediately tab the seat of Mr. Fazbear and to interrupt, he did this out of curiosity and little anger, since he didn't like the tone he was giving to his friend, "Why are you being aggressive to Jeremy? Sure he sometimes doesn't do the best, but he really works hard-"

The car jerks immediately and the employer's tone grows harsher, but more broken, " _Please_ , Mr. Schmidt. Let me finish, I'm getting to that part."

Mike stared until he lowly growls and lays back onto the chair, allowing the cushion inside the seats to take him, he just wanted to hear this already.

His mind won't forget that insult.

The Manager sighs, "I swear, these distractions, where was I...oh, anyways, that little nightguard was hired for the day shift, for sake of the birthday party, me and none of the employees didn't think so much of that and went along our day, when that birthday party came by, you damn sure we had our smile so on, if we so often frown, we would be sued immediately, we didn't take chances. The kid party itself was okay, it had its balloons, cake, even some boy who-"

Mike interrupts again with a bang, "Sorry if I interrupt, but...can you go over the main details, we don't have the whole ride..." Mike states, he wasn't interested of what happened in the party, more so the purpose of this story.

He sighs, though no anger in his tone, "Very well, as the birthday party went on, something was...strange about the Fox, not the Foxy you know, the one that was inside the box, that fox was at mess at that point, never understood what kids still see in that thing, but they played around with the fox a little bit, but most of us stare at it, it was strange, acting up, twitching, it was so weird, but we couldn't question it...

"After a while, it was time for the birthday cake, and we were forced to come to sing the birthday song, Jeremy was mostly standing around being in the back, _doing not much_. While we begin to gather, the Fox, I saw it, begins to crawl from that Cove of its, and begin to crawl its way to the boy, and I wanted to say something...or do something.

"But...when I saw something, _him_ , everything froze...

"Not by shock, no, I literally couldn't move, my bones couldn't respond, my muscles wouldn't respond me, I couldn't even say anything, all I did was watch as that... _monster_ was coming at boy...

"And as the kid was about to be bitten by the frontier lope, as I thought, that Night Guard tried to shove his way out of the boys way and take the bite...he took a bite to the near throat."

Mike's own vision froze, his brain stop functioning immediately, it was like all thoughts were clouded with blindness, and all he could hear was the Manager talk a little bit of the incident into his mind, he remembered, someone got bitten, it said in the papers, but it never did _clarify_ who, it just said.

THAT WAS JEREMY?

It made too much fucking sense!

The Trauma Jeremy has, the much times he shutter his words, the time when he grows so paranoid, even to his own shadow, it was connecting! It was fucking connecting! Mike felt his brain explode in so many theories, all leading to one.

How much did Jeremy know?

Mike was so amazed by this discovery, he didn't realize the Manager kept on going as if Mike was still listening, though Bonnie was on that boat and was listening like he was truly depending on it.

"...Afterward, the women got what she wanted, it didn't matter what we did, she went on to get her lawyers, our last-ditch effort was in attempt to fight back, shortly however, they had investigated all too well what the walls had hid, I damn near tried what I could...it was too late, and shortly, costumers all around stopped coming, the place lost all traction, and the rumors become true, it was official, the place was shutting down..."

Bonnie finally answered to this whole thesis of a story, "...Is that why it happened?"

Mr. Fazbear felt his heart stopped on that question, "Huh? What you mean by that, Bu-Bonnie..?"

"...Is that why Freddy wasn't...Freddy?"

"...Somewhat, Bonnie, truth to be told, I truly never understood that bear, however, I knew for a fact it was him that ultimately caused the place to shut down, it seems he had enough to be inside storage, and wanted out...if I know anything of you, you did hear this, correct?" He guesses.

Bonnie's voice box gains a hiccup, "Yes..."

"He got what he wanted, and, we had no choice but to scrap the newer animatronics."

Bonnie felt his optics gain oil once again, and his mechanical hands shook, "B-But you could of start over...you could of helped them and-"

Suddenly, a yell, "HE COULDN'T! Bunny, you don't understand," Even if the face couldn't be tell, he still can be heard and seen by his harsh breaths, "...as an employee, I had to stay back as the previous Manager of the place was in control, he demanded those animatronics to be scrapped, never to see them again!"

Mike then enters the conversation again, "Wait, wait, what the fuck? What you mean, 'as an employee?'" Mike quotes Mr. Fazbear with his fingers, and his face was nothing but confusion, like he didn't outright understand what just came out of the Manager's words.

He sighs, "It was bound to happen...Mr. Schmidt, I was never always Manager, in fact, I've been the only Manager since _this_ place opened."

...What?

Mike couldn't find words, as something has also been revealed, yet, it couldn't be possible. He remembered briefly of the last name of his employer, ' _Mr. Fazbear opens a new location!' That's his literal name! Was he lying? Was he just-_

Suddenly, Bonnie hit the back of the Manager's seat, " _You liar..._ "

The Manager was taken back by Bonnie's assumption and set his foot in the brake, and rather firm it was the step on the paddle, he glares at the bunny, "I ain't no liar, bunny! You saw the Manager before your eyes, he _died_. Remember?"

Bonnie shook his head and was about to argue, but the nightguard was generous enough to but in, "Wait, what the fuck! He _fucking_ died?! What in hell? Just how much did happened before the week of...' scrapping?'" He was speaking quite fast, almost inhumanly and wanted answers quick, he almost jumps out of his seat, but immediately, Bonnie was first to stop and glare at Mike.

"Mike, please, don't listen to this fraud, H-He was the one..." His optics almost stare into Mike's soul on that statement, and Mike's soul stares back at that assumption.

"He couldn't be...I mean, Bonnie, it's...its making sense..."

The bunny shook his head, "Mike, please! That _liar_ is lying, he has ruined my family, separate those I loved, and now he wants to ruin-"

" _BUNNY_ ," The employers' voice yells out towards the grappled human and animatronic, the car jerks to a turn, "Please, just, _listen already!_ " His voice plies.

"I won't listen to a liar!"

"I'm telling the truth, the one who hurt you was killed, remember?! I was there when Freddy executed him, remember?!" Deep breaths, and more deep breaths, and that still wasn't enough, "He made me Manager, why can't you remember?!"

Mike was growing too busy to even think of anything to say anymore, all these words were just digging into his head, all these theories were springing, so many theories were popping up in his head, was this why the bluer bunny was so angry and distress, was it why Freddy was so...evil? Was this why that place was broken as ever? Was it...-

Then, Bonnie's snarl comes him back into reality, he had to do something, this Manager was literally a key to his theories, Mike couldn't afford to have a Manager that couldn't even speak out anymore.

As far as he knows this friend of his, he knew Bunny was emotional, like him, even as a animatronic, he _knew_ what he felt, but he also knew a limit to stop, he still held the opinion how the current Manager is still a dick head, but he wouldn't as far as discredit his stories, he still remembers his first nights as he was blackmailed by the bear who threatened his life, he shook his head.

Mike does what he thought was best, he puts a hand on Bonnie's.

Immediately the night guard was greeted with cold and dark eyes, the few times he's ever seen those kinds of eyes, and yet, he wasn't scared, as a friend, he was more annoyed of Bonnie's actions, and Mike does the favor to just staring at the bunny with his eyes, eyes to optic, and for a second, it was just like that, a stare between a human and animatronic, warm eyes to cold and fearful eyes.

The next second, however, the animatronics eyes were returning, the warmth was coming back, and the optics Mike knew and liked was returning, the pink eye color of his optic stares right at Mike's brown eyes, and as they stare, more and more did the brunette see that Bonnie was breaking down.

It was at this moment, Mike understood what that mean, as he's been there before, he simply wishes he couldn't feel emotions.

He wished too sometimes.

Mike then stares back at the passenger seat, where the driver keeps on driving, "You can continue now."

The driver speaks and sighs, "...Alright."

The brunette heard his friend again, and glances his attention back at Bonnie, that said bunny looks down, "...I'm sorry...I'm so confused..."

The human looks at Bonnie confused, and decided to finally use words, "Its...uhh, alright, its-"

"No Mike, I'm...confused...I haven't seen my brother since he was being taken away, to be _scrapped_ ," Bonnie goes on, "...I'm confused, I thought he was gone, and for the longest time, I've believe Freddy's word to say he was gone, Freddy may of been an abuser, but he didn't lie, or at least I thought...

"I just want to know what happened to him...I miss him..." Bonnie confesses up, oil drips once again, and Mike felt another tug to his heart.

Before Mike could say anything else, the voice interrupts once again, "Once you two are done, I can get to the dark how its all came to be, like you wanted, _Bonnie_ ," The one who had the story said, and no anger into his voice anymore, more impatient, but not anger.

Mike took some breaths, "I'm ready, I'm too anxious not to hear this story."

After some harsh breathing from the Manager, the hand moves to another turn again, and begins his story again, "After such an incident, immediately, the media picks up, you know how it is, the moment something 'exciting' happens, they want to details and drama on it, I tried to deny the more... _interesting_ claims, and so did our Manager, however shortly, it was too widespread of the situation, and soon, the reputation was completely ruined, our restaurant was due to close down within' a week, most employees went on to try and quit, but the Manager did...well, it seemed the smart move to have a bigger pay if they stick around."

Mike for once wanted to interrupt, but more so on his human friend, he tabs, "Uhh one thing, what happened to Jeremy? Did he get to go to the hospital?"

The Manager didn't seem to mind, "Oh...well, we actually tried to, since it was on us, however, the mother of his rather was quick to say she could do it herself, which we insisted against...but, we rather did not argue with her, since she had legal rights as well to sue us, which would have cut our last week to last hour if she sued us, if you know what I mean..."

Seemed about Jeremy's Mom, "Okay, continue, what the hell happened that last week?"

" _Everything_ ," Both the Manager and Bonnie said at the same time, which jumped Mike, before Bonnie gave an anxious smile, "Sorry."

The pizzeria owner shrugs, "Eh, anyways, after the news spread down, the animatronics tried to hide it, but...they feared it, their worst nightmare was to come true, in due time, they were gonna be scraped, and BEFORE you say it bunny," He held a hand at Bonnie from behind, "I tried to talk the Manager out of due time, to try and keep those guys around, but...it was like the guy had his mind straight on destroying anything to do with the current place at the time.

"It wasn't pretty, I won't sugarcoat it, most employees left once that sun was touching those hills, and I was one of the few employees were actually gave a shit about the place, doing my job, all that, cleaning up, which was making it late, and I was gonna go home, but immediately, as I was going to, I...

"I saw that guy, Fritz, he came back.

"I wouldn't have guessed at the time, well, when it came to me during those times, I wouldn't of guessed why, I was about as blind really, even at the incident, I didn't simply understand it, but I thought about it, all day and night when it happened. I asked why he was back after all his complaining, he said something that wouldn't make sense at the time,

" _'To Settle some things,'_ he went on, and when it came to me, I simply didn't understand.

"We needed a Night Guard, and apparently, he signed up again, which was weird honesty, but I shrugged and I continued to clean a little more, like I usually would, but as the lights grow dimmer, so did the atmosphere, it was like it was changing, and before I knew it, Fritz ran up to me,

" ' _Get the hell away from here_ ,' he went on, and I didn't understand, and the idiot I was, talked about into not knowing what he was yelling at me for.

"It wasn't too long before...for the first time, I was after hours...

Mike went up for his voice again, "Wouldn't of you left?"

The Manager took a deep sigh, "That was the very first thing I tried, at the time, I didn't think I would stick around, so I did what the night-guard told me, I try to run...

"But those demons had another idea for me, since now I've then, and forever have become into their...game.

The present Nightguard didn't want to make too much out of it, but he did see tears under the Manager's eyes, "I...I tried to...I tried to run, but anywhere I was, it was like they knew my every move, if...if it weren't for that Fritz...I could of..."

"Died," Mike finished.

"...Y-Yes...sorry, the memories were foggy, mostly since I was in such shock that these animatronics, the ones I knew and loved always, were suddenly like devils coming from hell...I...I tried to hide with Fritz...but, it was just one of the worst nights I've ever had to witness...

"It only got worse.

"When we were trying to survive, or, Fritz was carrying my ass, it seemed that old bear was coming after us now, and, Fritz didn't want to admit it, but I saw it in his eyes, _fear_ , and at the time, I truly didn't know what Freddy was capable of...

"It becomes one of my most grave mistakes to even come there...and, I think it really was my fault.

"When I was with the office with Fritz, suddenly, he looked completely shocked and fearful in his eyes, he handed me the tablet and mask, and I questioned and pray 'why,' he tells me,

"' _I gotta go, a friend needs me_ ,

"It was for Jeremy, he said basically.

"It only lasted for so long, apparently, the attention was brought to Jeremy, and Fritz went on to try and save him, yet my question was why the hell he would come here, and to this day...I wouldn't get it-"

"Its because he needed to."

"What?" The employer suddenly looks at Mike, who had such a blank stare in his eyes.

Mike looked at his employer straight in the eyes, "Think about it. Why the hell would I of come back? I mean sure, it was against my will, but I came back as well for another reason, it wasn't just for the money anymore..." Mike talks incredibly fast and robotic, "It wasn't to just and try to beat the bear's game anymore, no...

"It was for those he loved."

Then, the Manager jerked in a parking lot, which surprised Mike, were they there already?

"The animatronics?! _Him?!_ Are you being serious? Why the hell, a nightguard that had to survive his five nights, go back to a place he knew and well would of killed him? If I were him, I would have turned my back on the place to never have come back, if I were him I would of try to sue the place..."

"But you aren't Jeremy, Jeremy is different from you," Mike counter argues, "When you actually damn right worked at that place for some time, you'd noticed something with the animatronics, they weren't serial killers, sure, they _seem_ to like it...

"But its only that bear..." Mike finishes with a statement.

"Mike..." Bonnie went on to try and correct Mike, but the human was faster and held a finger up to the animatronic, clearly knowing immediately he was gonna interrupt.

"Bonnie, I know what your gonna say, but from what I got from your story, it wasn't you, yay sure, you may have claimed it's your 'truer' self, but you weren't you, that damn bear made you think that it was all your doing, and was ruining you, from what I can get, seems that bastard of a bear made you all in control..." Mike goes on, his hand over his chin.

The Manager interrupts that motion on thought, "Hold it, Mike, just because that, doesn't excuse his actions, that bunny still looked he had control, I know this since he fought against Freddy..."

"He fought him?" Mike asks in the middle of the employer's point, and the employer shook his head.

"Mike, let me finish, alright, you'll understand more where I come from, alright?" He suggests, and he sees the employee of his raise arm, "I'll leave out my comments and get right to the story, all questions are at the end, _got it_?"

Mike sighs, he knew this since the employer was losing patience, and he decides to hold back any comments, making him go silent, and Mr. Fazbear sighs, "Now where was I...oh, right...so...

"...After Fritz left...

~Flashback~

 _He simply couldn't even blink without seeing a scary image within' his mind, he eyes were playing tricks, yet, it seemed all attention was on the hallway, he couldn't make it out, but he did see traces of the oxygen inside the pizzeria flow forward into the darkness, Fritz just left, his breath goes out of control, his mind was boggled._

 _Why the fuck was he here again? Why did it come to this?_

 _He couldn't even answer his own question, all his focus was onto the cameras, he focus onto the cameras, he flashes through them like he needed to, like any other night guard, he didn't even know how to press correctly, yet, specifically 'CAM 07' the hallway that everything was going on, when he saw there, he couldn't see it all, but he only saw shadows in that hallway, all which moved in great speed, and he debates himself whenever if he should just quit it and leave it, or should he take himself on the offer to risk all his life to check what the hell it was._

 _He makes a bad mistake, he flashes his light in the camera, what was going on was everything._

 _The hallway showed a family size animatronics, he saw the demons themselves, those damn toys, he couldn't seem them the same way he thought they were, they just seemed demonic, they seemed all killers in his eyes, he couldn't even risk looking at them for two more seconds, they're appearance was a mix of clean and filth._

 _One more obvious than the other._

 _The toys had such filth to them, like the moment they have been exposed, all of which they have shine was gone, and replaced with such filth to their hands. The filth which goes all towards who they were holding..._

 _Wait, it was that nightguard who did his five nights, that Fitzgerald guy!_

 _He was being grabbed from all limbs and seemingly towards the 'Parts Service' Room._

 _Should he have done something? He looks at the camera for a few more seconds, but suddenly, a very familiar **Fox** comes right at the screen to screech, and immediately he turns off the light, they knew he was here, **they knew** , yet, why weren't any of them coming for him?_

 _He heard yelling suddenly, he might know already who the hells that was, but no way he was gonna get involved with something he'll likely be killed over, he outright told himself that he wasn't gonna risk it just for a Night Guard that was supposed of have done his job..._

 _Wait, did he knew then? The animatronics? Wait, why the hell could of he have done something then? Tell the freaking Manager of them?_

 _"Why the hell hasn't he come to us?" He asked, expecting only silence to the answer._

 _"Mostly because I won't allow him," A voice suddenly came towards his ears, and immediately, he froze like he couldn't outright move, his eyes stale, and his movement grows icicles._

 _He couldn't believe he heard that voice after so long._

 _Mother fucking, Freddy Fazbear._

 _He couldn't even dare to turn his face around when that animatronic bear had a hand over his shoulder, completely controlling his fear, and having the bear taunt, "You simply don't get it, don't you? You don't play by your own rules anymore," He laughs, seeing the frighten face of his, "My rules now apply to you," The bear knocks out the things on the table, he walks back, "...you don't get to get out of this spot free anymore," He moves the table aside, making certain items fly, "...and you certainly you don't get to live how you want any more, simply..._

 _"You are now under a game of mine._

 _He immediately glares or tries to, only to see Freddy's threatening appearance, while the old bear may seem he wouldn't take too much, it was clear to think he was confident in strength, the Manager tries to fight back that presence, "I...I do not know what's going on...h-how the fuck are you even alive?" He dares to ask the devil._

 _He chuckles and chuckles, before grabbing the poor employee, and being to make him peg, "I don't need to answer you," The only animatronic in the room responds, though the chuckles begin to growl, "Not if I have to finish what was done, you are one of the reasons I want to badly ruin this place..."_

 _"...M-Me?"_

 _Suddenly, he was pinned, and his legs go limb, being helpless against the bear, he felt his blood going high, " **You** , your the reason we are suffering," Further was the gripping, " **Your** the reason we have to take on ourselves to destroy this place," A bruise happens as Freddy slams a fist into an elbow, cracking him, " **You** are the reason we are replaced..."_

 _The employee tried to speak, but the bear was already ahead of his mind, and read that he went on to try and loosen his muscles, and only scream them out, and made his blood puffed out of his mouth, he spits out more of the said blood, in his highly pressured ears, he heard a laughter, the laughter that was once used to cheer the children, to make a happy atmosphere, it was now a laughter of misery, he couldn't unhear it nor can get rid of it._

 _The laughter continues until..._

 _"Freddy..." Was what he heard._

 _"Ah, just in time, I thought you'd be awake sooner, puppet."_

 _Suddenly, the employee couldn't see so well before suddenly, Freddy was sent away from the human, and immediately, the only human flies down to the ground, having no force to get up, he felt all of his blood into his skull, and can only lift it so high, he felt in shock, a moment earlier, he was being choked to death, but now he was simply sitting on the floor, bleeding._

 _"This isn't what we agreed on, Freddy."_

 _"I don't recall you strictly saying what I can do, I'm killing anyone who interferes with my plan, stay out of this puppet."_

 _"What's here is my business, bear," Suddenly, he flings to another side of a wall, and the puppet looked to strangle him, "How dare you use the powers that I supplied to control the literally family we have here," The puppet goes on, and stretching the bear into the wall, making a dent into the wall._

 _What in the fuck did he get himself into?_

 _"How **dare** I? Do you have that much of a short term memory? Did you not listen to what I said, I don't recall you telling me what I can do, you only simply said, "You're allowed to use my powers to protect those you love."_

 _Suddenly, the dent got bigger, and the Marionette's eye slits, grew even more like slits, "Twisting my words won't do you any good, Fazbear. Let me remind you my whole agreement," The Puppet was kind enough to get closer, "...condition you to have my powers, you will do as you think is wise, unless it is to hurt others, which you prohibited. Do you see where you fail these conditions, Fazbear?" He asked into the wall, while the fish hand the puppet has glowed more and more with anger, "I shall have no choice but to dismantle the agreement, I shall take your powers away..."_

 _Suddenly, the bear laughs its voicebox out, like it was some kind of sick joke, the bear laughs and laughs, to the point of it echoing, "You don't get it...don't you..." The bear struggles out of the bigger dent and had that curved smile, and to the human, shouldn't be possible for a human, "You don't make the rules._

 _" **I DO.** "_

 _Suddenly, the marionette was grabbed from behind, catching him off guard, and the human looks in fear, seeing as the literal only animatronic that actually looked decent was now dragging down to the floor_ , _Net was being held down by that toy bunny, he couldn't even believe his own eyes. He couldn't see anymore as much as then, the bear grabs onto the human, and who cry out, tears flow down the employees face, "P-Please...d-don't..."_

 _"Hehehe..." The bear taunts him, "I originally planned to kill you right here and to be done with you..."_

 _He gulps as those cold blue eyes he knew and hated, were now complete darkness, and he having the biggest and cockiest grin on his face, and then he was punched to the face, blood pushing out of his mouth, all that heard was laughter..._

 _"Now you'll be quite useful bait..."_

 _All he heard left was a hit to the head._

 _His mind shuts down, unable to process what was next afterward._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh hello, sorry about the long way, I best to explain what the hell happened. First off, issues, I had a ton of issues to get to writing, most of my sentences wouldn't come out as right, my spelling would be a first-grader, but mostly, it crashed, it crashes, it crashes, and it continued to do so, making so many drafts, I'm deeply sorry for the wait, but as of right now, fucking hell this crashing, I gotta get a new computer soon.**

 **On the topic of drafts, oh jeez, there was so much of it, let's start with some basics, with the biggest one being that this chapter was to go further than this, it was originally supposed to go all the way until Mike and Bonnie are with the Toy Animatronics, however, as I was writing it, it was getting too big, I did the same mistake by overly extending the words and I had to stop, I don't want to make a too-long chapter just based around discussions, more show, then tell they say. Another draft was actually to go back with Freddy and how he was doing, as well as the Janitor doing his job, but I had to cut it out due to the word counting, but it'll come, not to worry about that.**

 **Unfortunately yes, STILL NO NIGHT 5, I KNOW. I promised I'd get to it, however, again, I overextended with describing and now I have to delay it once again, sorry for those who want to just see it already, I promise, PROMISE it'd be the chapter after the next. I'll try to get to the point next time since it's boring to describe it then show it, I know how some of ya feel on that. Sorry :(**

 **Also hey, a review- oh. Well, uhh, thanks person, I...appeciate your support? In a serious note, reviews are never more crucial to me, I NEED your guys thoughts on my story direction, I want to know if you guys like the way it is going or you do not, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO SAY ANYTHING NEGATIVE ON MY STORY, I am fine if you dislike my story, just explain why and be respectful...unlike the reviewer I won't mention.**

 **And- UGH, I'm doing it again, going on and on, sorry, anyways, if you need to say something, please review, I want reviews, positive or negative, I need thoughts on it, even as far as to just follow the story is enough for me to know its worth continuing, if not, you leave me no choice but let me get rid of the bonding of Mike and Bonnie...**

 **...Nah, wouldn't do that. I'm too soft on that. But in seriousness, let me know in the reviews, and I'll hopefully get the next filler chapter done before we get to the meat.**

 **Thanks for coming to my TED talk and I'll see you then.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Present and Past

**A/N:** **Yo? A story that didn't take forever to take out? Let's goooooo.**

 **All notes basically at the end, skip to those if you want my thoughts before the story continues.**

 **[Disclaimer: FNaF does not belong to me, AT ALL! It rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon, I am just borrowing his characters.]**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**

 **Onto the story now if you're just here for that.**

* * *

Bonnie and Mike have been staring at the pizzeria that caused so much of current events, the pizzeria was in the same old state, being forgotten, the presence that nobody would dare to ever come into that dreading pizzeria, yet, Mike knew better, he still saw that the vines and dirt was cut off yesterday, he knew exactly what that was from, those were the same vines he and _Jenny_ cut off when he and Jenny were _curious_ about the place, wanting to discover the secrets behind it.

Mike was in edge, wanting nothing more than to pinch his cheek, he didn't want to think of that right now, the mere thought to go in there was already wanting to set him off from this, fortunately, Bonnie's look in his optics was saying otherwise.

Bonnie, throughout the story, when the Manager was speaking it, and when he was driving off, the bunny kept those same optics in check, he made sure not a single piece of worry come over his eyes, which was a complete contrast towards earlier.

The more calmed brunette felt the animatronic stare blank less, carrying the box so easily a little too emptiness, the animatronic continued to shake his head, not daring to even speak of such said story, but only mumbled-

' _It can't be'_

 _'It can't be'_

 _'It can't be'_

It was all that the brunette could hear from the crumbling voice box Bonnie dared to drop. He felt pity towards this, and despite the skepticism he had, he wouldn't deny the Managers story, it was legit, he knew it, the animatronics here confirmed it, he knew that for sure, but he knew as well Bonnie wouldn't be so easily convinced, seeing his optics full of _determination._ It was easy to believe the bunny was a robot just doing his duty.

Mike knew better than to believe that bullshit of a look.

He coughs, and which easily catches the purple animatronic's attention, his hand rises to his shirt, "We should go in, don't want to keep them waiting, right?" He awkwardly starts, his hands trembling a little, but he keeps it out of sight of the bunny's face, his jaw opened a little.

Though it didn't seem the purple bunny wasn't exactly out of his thoughts, he looked down at the box, Mike could guess it was a way to remind of this mission, which was still a surprise somewhat to him with the Manager, but he wouldn't think so much about that man, he still didn't make sense.

The only older animatronic nods, and with the passion needed, "Of course, we should..." Bonnie gave a very firm voice, no fun, full business.

Mike could sometimes use that determination.

He and Bonnie silently walked towards the pizzeria, each step was swallowed by the sounds around, the grown trees flowing the oxygen, and towards the brunette, who sniffs that air by habit, the sound of the driveway passing by like it was nobody's business, and there was the pizzeria itself, despite being quiet itself, it was like the pizzeria was radiating its sounds by itself, never to be dull.

It never was.

As they took more steps, Mike thought more of Bonnie's reaction from earlier, it was like he doubted so much more of the manager than he ever could, almost as twice as he could, it was bizarre to find a literal animatronic have such a deep bond and not a friendly one towards the Manager, it was clear to both he didn't tell the full story. _Why the hell would the other Bonnie knock the Marionette down? Why were they against each other? Where were the others? What was going on with the others and Bonnie himself?_

As of right now, it couldn't even answer, and to Mike, never from Mr. Fazbear.

Mike grew friends with his hand for a bit and tapped his shoulder a bit, "You...do you believe him, Bonnie? I see that your mixed about it and...all that," Mike felt crap already trying to pet talk, and he could see such a blank stare from the bunny, who just continues to stare at the dirty doors, "Well uh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll-"

" _No_."

Mike's eve lids rose open, and his hand stood back, in contrast, Bonnie looked taller, his optics growing darker, Mike stares at the complete different animatronic like he couldn't even recognize this animatronic. Mike's eyes looked across the still bunny.

He coughs, "...No?"

" _No_ ," He stares straight at Mike, who's foot instinct steps back, "You shouldn't believe words from a _liar_ ," Bonnie's voice was in auto, coming off his voicebox like it had to, "...I want to see my brother already, the brother _I_ know, not the twisted one that _human_ has excused to be," Bonnie then was heading in a little, his paw over the handle of the door, already ready to open it.

Mike himself couldn't even say a word, even behind all that little drama from the car, it was like Bonnie saw a murder, he still didn't get why he had such a hatred to the Manager, it was only filling his heads with unneeded questions, he'll have to talk about this later.

Mike followed the quicken animatronic's lead, and as soon as he comes in, he felt that air, the cold, dreading air that blows the time of his first time here, it hasn't changed much, the chairs and tables still screwed around, never dared to be cleaned, and the darkness still conquers, though it was a little more comforting with Bonnie's eye lights coming into view, also luckily Mike had the time to get a flashlight before he had to come here, and brings it out to shine.

Mike and Bonnie stood around, but before immediately the sound of rustling came into their ears, and Mike grew alert, throwing his flashlight across all directions for the noise, seeing as it was more hassle than a welcoming, he wondered if...

Mike shook his head, it couldn't be.

Before the nightguard could properly react, he was suddenly tackled by the legs, his stance falling off, his leg captured, he shouts with lungs fully ready, "AH, the fuck!" He yells out, ready to throw around his leg to whatever was attaching to his leg.

"Mikey, you came back!" It was the one voice he knew, the very same voice that helped him.

He calmed his nerves immediately, constriction, he sighs annoyance, he takes a deep breath before looking down to who grabbed his leg, "Hey, its...you," Truth to be said, he hasn't found memory for the name.

The animatronic boy never looked more excited, "Mikey, you've been gone for so long, the others are acting weird, Mr. Bonnie and Mr. Chica are always talking loud with one and another, Mr. Freddy always wanting to get away from me, and Mr. N-"

"Woah, calm down there, I can't just process everything you are saying!" Mike attempted to stopped BB's nonstop chatting, his eyes glancing over to Bonnie, who for a good long while, had a smile to his face.

"Sorry, Mikey, I was..." BB was gonna splat out more, but his short attention span heads right onto the 'new' Bonnie, who was completely different.

BB looked in complete awe at the sight of Bonnie, like he was like an unusual piece of candy sticking out to look at, BB comes closer and looks across, seeing to want to check it all out, his optics checking out the bunny, he puts his robotic hands across the artificial fur, and while it didn't seem Bonnie had the interest to mind, Mike, however, was staring quite a little at the young animatronic. His eyes glancing at every single moment, and he certainly didn't know why, other than concern? Skeptical feeling? Or something else?

Mike decided to let go of these feelings for now, and just let BB continue to look at this version of Bonnie.

BB finally stops his investigation, and rather, he looks even more confused than he did before seeing Bonnie, "Why do you look like Mr. Bonnie? Are you trying to look like him? Mr. Bonnie doesn't like it when people copy him," BB goes on, and points to himself, "He sometimes yells at me when I make fun of him, I don't know why."

Mike sighs, even as an animatronic from decades, he still seemed like a child, Mike didn't know exactly why, since animatronics are supposed to gain better memory and info as they go on, yet, it wasn't the case for this particular one, he did have a bit of a suspicion as Bonnie looked...a little empty when looking at the boy.

The said bunny shook his head and pushes the box lower, and he puts a rare smile, only he felt he has ever seen, "Well, I'm a...brother of his, I'm Bonnie, or in numbers," he then says a lot of numbers in a more robotic voice, the only human not keeping up, he just rubs his head to the comment.

BB had the standstill face for a good long while, seconds later, jumps and smiles as he was designed to, "I can't believe Mr. Bonnie had a brother! That's so cool!" He goes on, his little metal feet jumping, "We should go to Mr. Bonnie right now, maybe that can help Mr. Bonnie feel better!" His voice booms and he almost looked to burst off.

Bonnie looked surprised, and forced his head to the side, "I don't know if-"

"Come oooon, Let's go already! Ms. Chica is so nice, Mr. Freddy is also very nice, and...and..."

Mike was quick to interrupt, "Hey, kid, calm down, we were gonna meet them anyway, but let's slow down," Mike thought a little what to say before his eyes glance back at the boy, "Let us just prepare for our little meeting for a little bit," Though shortly saying that, the animatronic boy looks a little sad, maybe over the fact he won't see the happy reaction of the animatronics around for a good long while, the brunette was quick to regret that, and was quick to rephrase, "Why don't you bring them all to us, it'll be better for them to come to the surprise."

BB seemed to perk up, and Bonnie brings up a worried look as he always has, "Mike, are you-"

The nightguard volumes his voice-over Bonnies, "It'll be better that way."

"Really?" BB's voice becomes energetic, almost in the call to agree with such an idea.

While his smile was fake, in mind, he did feel quite happy, he got a little of Susan's vibes from BB, only that it was a child animatronic, instead of a real one. Yet, despite that fact, he still could put them side by side and their personalities would be quite hard to differ, BB was as energetic, if not more than Susan.

He'll have to discover why later, and he still puts on his facade, with a big smile, "Yep, just think of how happy Mr. _Bunny_ would be to see his brother again," Mike goes on, his face stretching, "Just make sure you get them _all_ over here."

BB couldn't put out a better reaction if he could, his Endo skeleton inside shakes, with quickly turning himself around as asked, "Okay! I'll get the grown-ups right now!" He happily, finally agrees to this arrangement and ran off to the darkness, and what Mike could do is keep his trusting smile, and wave away to the boy.

Bonnie spends no time after the boy to leave to bounce, "M-Mike, why did you do that? I-I need some time to prepare, why would you just-"

"It'll be better this way," Mike quickly pulls up a finger to argue the point, "If you haven't notice Bonnie, it's getting a little late, it'd be nice to have a fun reunion, but simply put, we don't have the time. We have to rush this a little and get some answers out of this, and maybe, we can do something about that fucking bear."

Bonnie seemed silent, was clearly in conflict whenever he agreed or disagreed, his optics looking across Mike's average build, looking across as if there was something wrong, and at that point, Mike could tell what that meant, it meant that Bonnie was completely puzzled about his point.

The Nightguard makes ease and stretches his hand over to Bonnie's shoulder, though he forced himself to move up due to the bunny's height, "I'm sure of it, Bonnie, I promise you one thing.-

"I'm gonna do something about this whole situation, that's a promise," Mike booms, and his voice boosting with confidence. It didn't come out like it was forced, but a genuine promise he would give.

Bonnie for the first time coming here, put up a different glance onto the human, "You're sure?" Almost all doubt was gone instantly in the bunny's optics, those words were the cure he was wanting to hear.

"Positive, no bullshit."

If he would, he'd chuckle, It was almost quite funny to Mike, he hasn't given a promise ever since...long ago. It was too long since he dedicated himself to something like this, he couldn't help but admire himself in this light, just nights ago, he was quite the miserable piece of shit, he wouldn't even dream to give a damn anymore, life was a chore at that point, it wasn't something that can be taken anymore, he just didn't want to live it anymore, however now, he almost felt the hell he called a pizzeria has given him reason once again.

The asshole of a bear has tried, but now, Mike gained something he never felt for so long.

...

The duo were before drifted off from their thoughts, and were hearing stomps of metallic footing, the noise echos from across, Mike puts up his guard, he should know what to expect, but knowing these animatronics, they were defensive, what if they already don't recognize him, what if they dedicate himself as a traitor, what if...?

The brunette then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looks to see who did Bonnie, and his face of concern once again, but it was on him again, gripping tight onto his shoulder, he stares back at the animatronic, before realizing what the bunny means by this action, in compromise, he nods in understanding. No matter what, Bonnie will protect him, he wouldn't care to go against them. At least Bonnie will always be the one he knows and cares, unlike the heartless bastardized of him.

The footsteps grow bigger, on the other hand, the human stays on guard, and he begins to hear voices.

"This better not be a joke, your wasting my **TIME** as it is."

Another voice comes to the ears, "Now stop that, don't just go blaming BB, he always tells the truth."

"It wouldn't matter to me, in fact, nothing truly matters at this point," The more on edge voicebox had a more deadpanned tone. Mike could feel the animatronics feet practically, the metal of their bodies were also coming to vision. They both stare at each other, rather than the most _important_ figure in the room.

"BB always tells the truth, he never once lied, and that never has changed," This female voice goes to reassure, making sure Bonnie wasn't blind to this logic.

The Toy wasn't amused by the chicken as of right now, his face says it all, more annoyed than ever, and looked to almost wanting to snap at her once again.

However, he heard a cough, a cough he rather was familiarized with, and Bonnie didn't dare to even move his face, his optics staying still. Mike sees this surprised reaction, and in return, throws a very small smirk to the side of cheek, he was in for it, "Hey, other Bonnie, yeah, it's me," the confident human in the room goes on to raise the attention in the room, and he glances a little to Bonnie, who couldn't be read right now.

Still hasn't looked, clearly too shocked, which was fine with Mike, "I always keep my promises, remember? So, anyway, I did what you asked Chica, and I also did what you asked, _bu-_ uhh, other...Bonnie."

Chica was the first to look, and her optics almost looked to explode out of her optic sockets, Bonnie himself, the box as well catches her attention, likewise, her body shakes, and her feet of hers tab the floor, she couldn't take it, her processor could be heard, "I-It's you..."

Bonnie couldn't help but still awfully tears about it, even if he's known they were alive for a good long while after what Mike has told him, it was almost too good to be true, it was his friends again! Maybe it wasn't all for nothing, Freddy was lying this whole time, they _were_ alive! If he would, he would oil his eyes out, he almost wanted to drop the box and hug the two that's ticked through his misery, actually giving a reason to live through those awful years.

But mostly, he could only look more at his...his _brother_.

His brother still attempted to not look at his direction, but slowly, he was, and Bonnie could see them tearing up face, the oil was threatening to fall down his optics, his metallic fingers shake and shiver, his long ears were no longer wiggling as normally they would, nor could Bonnie feel his pump bump itself that much anymore, it was almost a little concerning, did...did he shock him hard?

Only a second later, his brother's face was getting worse and worse, but not an in a bad way, the oil was growing more and more, and Bonnie was beginning to feel the same, sharing the reactions with one who always stick with him, and the two Bonnies steps grow closer to one and another, just wanting to see if it was real, was he seeing his brother after all _this_ time?

For all the bunnies knew, they were meeting for the first time, it reminded them too much,

' _Who...who...?'_

 _'Settle down, I just...want to talk...'_

 _'But... **he** said you were bad...very bad...'_

 _'...Now that just isn't right...you couldn't possibly believe him?'_

 _'Nothing else...but...his...reasoning...'_

 _'No no, you shouldn't just blindly what he has to say, your better than that,'_

 _'You barely...know...'_

 _'Not what I meant, you know what? How about I show you?'_

 _'Nothing...show...'_

 _'Don't be like that...again...come on, I'll just show you...and we can discuss.'_

 _'Discuss?'_

 _'Yay, discuss, you know, to have us get to know each other better?'_

Despite the short dialogue and vague memories of that time, the bunnies got along immediately, they became friends, and through the hard times when _Bonnie_ couldn't even stand up for himself, it was up for the _other_ Bonnie to do it, they were a dual that always held each other with their backs, to have them separated was always trouble, which happened, so when it came to the news that he was gonna be scrapped.

It was one of the few times Bonnie's memory got cut out, and he wonders what happened, back then, Freddy always told him.

' _To put it inaccurate terms, you got trapped_.'

Bonnie knew better than that, but he wouldn't care for that at the moment, right now, this was the same bunny destined _to_ be destroyed, yet, here he was, alive and well, Bonnie could see the scratches and some Endo skeleton spreading across the Toy, but all things considered, to be left behind for years, he was in much better shape, the animatronic couldn't hold any more oil in his eyes even if he wanted to. The identical twins looked at one and another, trying to confirm every corner that it was truly the bunny they met, the Toy version of himself looked as he would be dreaming as if he couldn't believe this.

After the silence and a stare between them for so long, the toy version of himself finally speaks, "...B-Bonnie...?" His voice was in edge to crack as if he wouldn't be able to take any more of the suspense if he wanted to, he reaches his paw up, "Is...Is it...really you?"

The older bunny stares back at his supposed 'brother,' his eyes staring left and right, the oil was running itself out at the rate his optics could take, his hands shake while his thoughts as well, his feet planted, and the box becomes heavier, Chica and BB will still in joy to find the few animatronics they could trust to be here, the only source of light was brightening to their faces, to give clear glance.

After more silence, the bluer Bonnie decide best to ask again, "...B-Bonnie-"

Bonnie didn't waste any time at all, he pulls to hug his brother so fast, Mike was taken by the speed, Bonnie hugged his brother like he wouldn't of with him, despite the earlier talks with him. It was like he was seeing his beloved, which would be a little gross, but Mike would understand...what the fuck what is he thinking?

This was supposed to be a family reunion.

They hugged forever, the box was settled down, and Chica does the honor to check-in for the box, to see exactly what would be inside a captivity box, she already might know, but she needed to be sure, she checks inside the box.

She felt shocked, oil filling up in her optics, threatening to move out of her optics. She couldn't restrain her voice in time, and BB catches her looking into the box, and walks over, "Ms. Chica, is something wrong?"

Immediately, she tried to cover her oil by rubbing her plastic arms onto the oil, though only making it worse, and she went on to put that smile she knows covers up terrible feelings, "I-Its nothing, BB. I'm just...remembering something I forgot and-"

"Ms. Chica-"

"No no, I...sorry, my oil is kinda leaking after the thought and I just need to calm myself down and-"

"Ms. Chicaa-"

"BB please, I'm just saying that I probably need to ask Mr. Net to fix me up a little, it's nothing major-"

"Ms. Chicaaaaa...-"

'Ms. Chica' then felt a little irritated, but she remains herself, "What? Like I said, there's nothing to-"

"Why are you lying?"

This completely catches attention to the room, Mikes, Chicas, and somewhat of the Bonnies making up, which stare at the young boy, who looked more upset than anything, and almost wretches forward, "Ms. Chica, why do you keep lying? I'm big enough to know when your lying and your not, you always do that to keep me safe," BB looks down, his voice dipping, and Chica thought to interrupt his thoughts but decide against, "...I know Mr. Freddy isn't the same, he's not Mr. Freddy."

Chica looked utterly shocked by these words, "BB, a-are you sure you aren't-"

BB for once, interrupts his Miss, "I know he isn't when I asked him a lot of questions, they were not the same anymore, it was a bunch of, 'I don't know' and 'Sure,' Mr. Freddy would of know these answers already! After Mikey left, something to him, I don't know what, but Mr. Net told me already."

Suddenly, Blu Bonnie's face grows more angry, "That little..."

Nobody could hear or look at him as Chica comes up, "He...he told you?"

BB nods quickly to that response, "Mr. Net told me what was going on with Mr. Freddy, or at least I think, he told me that Freddy's memory chip is acting wacky, and he can't remember at that moment," BB looks ups to Chica's growing oily optics, "He said that it'll be fixed soon, he will work on it, he's going to, I know it..."

Everyone was in a bit of shock over BB's reaction, though it wasn't the exact truth, it was completely different than thought he would of reacted, Mike himself now could see more differences between BB and Jeremy's Mom's daughter, though as a thought, Bonnie only looked more confused, as he could so out of place in the conversation, and the Toy Bonnie almost looked **pissed**.

BB continues, "I don't know if its right, but I trust Mr. Net's word, I hope he does get better," BB rambles on, not catching on to the reaction, then his face lightens, "Hey, there he is right now!"

Immediately, everyone's eyes stood for a full second, the only human in the room own feet were planted to the ground, the ground itself drops in warmness, to the animatronics, their gears were rising, save for Bonnie, who was only catching on to the darker presence of the room, one by one, everyone was turning themselves around. Eyes and Optics catching glance to the only one that sticks out.

It would be the current bear, Freddy.

Freddy himself sticks out like a thumb, his optics were as frozen as everyone's else, bare with emotion, his fingers were all over the place, and the belly he had and holds was stiff, or as it always has been, he only looks across all their faces, examining every single one of them, and the more he did, the more he was dropping the smile he had on his face, or barely.

After a while, Toy Bonnie was easily the one to speak up, "Why the hell is **HE** here?" Bonnie always had that edge and pissed tone he grants to introduce the whole room, which Toy Chica glares at him again, BB almost looked a little scared, and Mike and Bonnie looking surprised by this reaction as if it wasn't expected.

The second to respond was rather Freddy, who looked more unwelcomed, "Uhh, I was...told to be here, by...uh, BB," Freddy clarifies, his voice lowering in volume, and his optics looked down and up, away from the angered bunny's face, which looks like it's about to tear the bears face off.

The Toy version of Bonnie only glares at the child, which Chica stood semi in front of him, BB sounded confused, "Mikey told me to bring us all here, so that must mean Mr. Freddy too," He defends himself with the statement, though his voice stays confused than scared.

Mike almost felt offended and wanted to say something, but immediately, he saw the Bluer Bonnie glared at his direction, his optic twitching, it was like something set him to have a _murderous_ vibe carrying suddenly, but now, Mike had to glare back and to clarify, "I meant for you all to come here, but I didn't think he would have taken it literally-"

But among his words, 'Mr. Freddy' had fragile memory to forget the definition of 'Interrupting,' and walks forward a little, "I don't know why...but do I know that bunny?"

The room froze, Mike's eyes went blank, the room around him has grown narrow, narrowing to his vision, upfront to the curious bear, the toy animatronics clasp their hands, Chica and BB most surprised, and Bonnie only had more of a scratch to his forehead.

It was only Blu Bonnie taking action, in a blink of an eye, Freddy was sent to the wall, and everyone gasped, or their animatronic mouths sprung wide open to find the own bear to be hit by the wall. From a literal second, the brother of Bonnie has just punched the bear's belly, and thrown him over the chairs and tables of the room, Bonnie Blu didn't even seem he was remotely sorrowing about it, and his fist was clutch, still, in the position which was, he punched the metal belly.

"...I knew **IT** _,_ " He had such an edge to the tone, it could cut the air, his mood was completely changed.

It wasn't long before this action was called out, "B-Bonnie, wh... **WHY** did you do that?!" The toy chicken stomped to where Bonnie was and grabbed his hand, her optics were never more fierce.

'Bonnie's' now black eyes glare at the chicken who dare to oppose his actions, and almost grabbed her back, which she takes a step back, "Don't you get it already?"

"Get what?!"

"That bear shouldn't of **LIVE!** "

Chica never before felt so aggressive, her emotions she had developed over the years were getting the better of her, the anger growing inside her metallic body parts shook when this emotion becomes alive. Her optics and hands pinned to Bonnie's version of his toy arms, and this catches surprise, BB felt more scared, and the animatronic and human duel just stare, becoming drown in emotions.

Chica's eyes became as black as his, "You can't be real, your-"

"I'm what?" He yells back, " **DELUSIONAL**? **BAD**? **EVIL**? I don't care what **YOU** think, that bear is a menace to us all, you never understand the pain he has gained us over the years!"

Chica was having none of it, "I **DID** understand, Bonnie. Have you not seen BB? He never got to experience like us, I was in pain after **THAT** night, Bonnie, I went through so much through these years, I had to do what I can, I tried a lot more than you did, **YOU** wouldn't understand what it was to lose those I love-"

"Oh **PLEASE** , are you seriously pulling that **CRAP** on me again," Then Bonnie pushed the traitorous chicken, and ran right towards the bear, "I don't need your pathetic excuse, I'm gonna do what's **BEST**!"

"BONNIE!" She tried to get up quickly to catch up with the rushing bunny.

The Bunny steps were quicker than the sound could register to her ear holes, she couldn't catch up, even if she did anything to make her speed faster, she'd be a second late for "his friend" to be smashing his fist into the bears face, rendering all useless, and to further prove nothing has changed, all she wanted was to help, yet, as she tried to, all she has done what make things worse than ever, she couldn't help but hold her hand right into the box, nothing more she could do but wait for the inevitable.

All that she heard afterward, was a bang.

She shivers to the sound, and she didn't know if she should look at the scene or not, she could already tell what has happened, her leader, the leader that while the asshole he was, still went out of ways to help the family, was now **GONE**. Her oil runs faster and faster, almost out of control. She stares down at the hard ground she knows and could only stare at that, her hands raising to the ground.

How could she let this happen?

...

Chica couldn't bear the image of what was she was gonna see, and she dares to look ahead to see it for herself, her optics were looking, unfocus, literally what she couldn't even take it to herself to even glance.

She heard what was next, "B-Bonnie? **WHY**?"

The sentence alone made those 'trembling' fears she felt lift a bit, everything about this suddenly changed, and she takes a good, hard look at the scene in front, and what she saw was two Bonnie's, one defending, and one attacking the other, the original Bonnie, who had such a determined face on, and the other, who was utterly flabbergasted, not believing what was happening in front of him, his head was fixed onto his 'brother.' The tension grows thicker, the legs of theirs were shaking and dancing to one and another.

Bonnie has stopped his brother from annihilating Toy Freddy.

Nobody has moved, not even Mike, but somehow, even with his uniform wrinkled, his face was dirty, he had a tough face on, not showing any fear of what was happening. was just as surprised as all the animatronics in the room.

"Brother, **ANSWER** me. Why?"

Bonnie stares at his younger sibling for a few more moments, his glowing pink optics were being compared to Toy Bonnie's colder, but still glowing Green eyes, but before he responds, "I..."

The Blu was almost in disbelieve, "You...are you being for real, are you **SERIOUSLY** defending this bear?! How could you, and after what we've been through!" His eyes turned into that soleless black eyes and Bonnie dreads, but keeps his game face on, "You're defending the very same bear who has made our lives **MISERABLE**."

"You...you have to be exaggerating, he couldn't have been that bad-"

"HE **WAS** THAT BAD!"

Bonnie's eyes were growing with that determination, "That can't be...the Marionette and Freddy both stopped my Freddy from-"

Before the original could even finish his line, the Blu speaks faster than he could, "It was for **HIS** selfish reasons! He did it so he can live on, he didn't care about **US** , unlike that puppet, he did it so **HE** could continue to misuse us all, and look what happened!" He points to the box, his oil was beginning to show once more, "He has taken Foxy from us, he took it too far as she disappeared on us, we all thought it was just an accident it happened, but I realized one thing..."

Chica looked to interrupt again, but Bonnie's mouth was too fast, "Freddy planned it all."

Bonnie and Mike themselves were in disbelief to hear this, and Mike mostly, he still remember it by day, he remembers this same bunny that was behind this bear, it was almost too bizarre, how could of he went from being behind Freddy's back to ultimately putting the literal blame onto his "leader," it was like he was two-faced. Mike couldn't get anything from Bonnie's reaction, it was suddenly as he was emotionless too.

Bonnie's brother was quick to try and get to Freddy again, "Now let me **GET** at this-"

"No."

His brother immediately stops, and his optics were _slowly_ moving to the taller, purple animatronic. It was as if he couldn't believe the literal words coming out of his brother, "What did you say?"

Bonnie's optics then glare at his brother, his pink eyes losing glow, " _No_."

"...Brother, how...you couldn't be..." Blu Bonnie almost couldn't believe it, his face fixed with anger and confusion, "...you...you couldn't be my brother with that statement, no, that human...he must of-"

Suddenly, he was grabbed and was almost shoved at the broken table, and this catches attention to almost literally everyone, even Mike himself was utterly surprised, and he saw his former Bonnie completely and utterly angry, he could _tell_. The way his hands shook with anger, the back of his shiver and he could even feel the heat coming and stirring from his body. Bonnie was _pissed_ , something new to the bunny, most of the time, as to Mike, he always got the vibe how he always is more sympathetic towards others, always different, unlike others, he _cares_ , it was just that asshole of the bear.

He has _never_ seen Bonnie, unlike his parasite version, be like _this_.

Toy Bonnie couldn't get out of grip, and Bonnie pins his arms around his metallic neck, though he doesn't need oxygen, it was still a weak point of it, since it cuts off any signals he needs to put into his body, as it was unintentional for this to be abuse, to be most exposed, yet, he never told this weakness to anyone, but besides one person, and only that damn bear knew of it, but so did his brother, and he was using it against him.

 ** _WHY?_**

He remembers he was still being "choked," "I wouldn't believe it myself..."

The toy didn't get what his brother meant by this, did he agree with him? If so, why has he...?

"...I wouldn't believe you were my brother."

...

Blu Bonnie looked at the one person he knew would keep his mouth shut, in disbelief, and wanted to say something back, "Blu...I, not in decades, thousands of decades, not even 20XX would believe you would be saying that out of all of us you blame on," he points aggressively at Mike, "You were gonna blame _him_ , I won't say it again, why?"

The toy at first thought to be silent, but at the look at the human's face, he was just reminded of the mistakes that have been going on around the pizzeria, and soon, he relishes his anger, "Do you not know by now? I'd believe he would," He aggressively pushes his optics more forward to go face to face truly to his older copy, "He has intruded our home, and he has thought he could just waltz in and just be the boss-"

Mike was quick to interrupt, "Not true...somewhat, I did go into your home, but I didn't think anyone was still in there, I just walked in with Jenny and-"

"I-It doesn't matter, you'd still went in, and for that, of course, we did something, we trapped him and we would later-"

"You _what_?!" Bonnie's voice almost screeches its voicebox out, but it was almost as he didn't care, and to him, he wouldn't care if he did, he wanted to know _why_ in hell would he do that.

Suddenly, the toy screeches back, "Why do you insist on **CARING**? I thought by now you wouldn't care anymore, Bonnie, we went through this, remember you can't care too much-"

It was then another slam to the Toy's hand was made, Toy Bonnie saw that his brother had pinned him, his optics pitch black still, but even colder, "I've had, brother!" He yelled, his optics eye lights were only to attend to him, his body shook once more, "I've had that advice for so long, even when I forgot, it was the back of my thoughts when... _he_ continues to hurt me, stopping me..."

Blu looked with concern, "Stop you...? From hurting him?"

"From ending my horrible life."

Everyone, repeatedly, stare at Bonnie, Chicas optics were widen, BB clutched himself, Freddy, as broken as he was, had stared at the both of them, mostly him, and Mike himself stood very silent, his thoughts and face were in the same prediction afterward, Bonnie had no intention to stop, "I've tried a lot, to burn myself, to destroy my skeleton, to even have Chica end it herself...I did what I could."

"Brother...?"

Bonnie raged his voice even more, "I wanted to end it all! I couldn't care less what happened to me if it to got me to stop functioning! Ever since I couldn't remember, after what _he_ did, I saw no purpose to keep going, every guard was being killed, yes, we were still doing that under control, and _he_ made me kill one of them, that was the last straw, all I wanted was to end it all, I wanted a way out...

"That is until I met him," He points to the only human in the room, which was Mike, his face ever staying more neutral, but his stare grows tenser and desperate, "He...he was a man to me, I didn't pay too much attention to him when he came to my sight, Mike Schmidt, he was the first in years to ever bring attention to me, even _he_ was surprised to find him interrupt the party, I...I felt something in so long, I...I was admittedly taken by him...

"I would even fall deeper to that feeling when I found out he joined being a Nightguard, I was scared.

"I was scared that this nightguard was just ended up like the other, and _he_ would have forced me, and I won't say much about it, but...from even the first night, this human has shown me more than the years my Chica has ever shown to me..."

"Chica..." Chica thought to herself when she heard that, her thoughts conquering, but she wanted to focus on the purple bunny.

Mike wanted to butt in with his two cents, but Bonnie was too emotional for that to happen, he continues to the speechless toy, "Afterwards, we grew to be friends, and I knew he was a good one at that, he was the one to restore my voicebox, I was so happy...but that was before-"

"...Before you were controlled by that bear," Suddenly his Toy counterpart butts in his moment and Bonnie's optics grew in surprise when he heard this, though not knowing Mike's wince stare, he knew very well where he got that information, "That same human has told me what happened when he was here, and frankly, I didn't want to think what he said was true...but...

"I knew deep down that would be something that **BAD** bear would do..." Toy Bonnie stares at his brother, who never had such a face, he would never believe to see that face or even to his brother in the same place, this was completely different of a transformation, but deep down, he did smile a little, "...does he mean that much to you, brother?"

Both Mike and Bonnie at the same time looked at one and another, their sight catching to one and another, one of such passion, warmth, knowing it can die with that trust, the other had firm warmth, but as well as _determination_ to fix what needed to be fix, both eye and optics both share one thing.

Trust.

That's what they need.

"...He does, I...I _love_ him for what he does," Bonnie said, his voice quiet enough for Mike not to hear, and his Toy counterpart looks quite surprised.

Then, the Toy chuckles a little, catching the animatronic off guard, the bluer bunny had a smirk, "You mean...love _love_ him, for real?"

Almost did he tilts his head, "Uhh, not sure what you mean?"

"...Oh, right, you don't know much about that, uhh, right..." after a bit of silence, the toy version speaks, "That typically means that you like a friend more than just well, a friend."

Instead, the bunny has become interested, "More than just a friend? So, like a very good friend?"

"Something like that. ou love him so much, you could swear your feelings per for him, and you can have relationships too."

It was at this point Bonnie sits well for a good old explanation, as curious as he was, and almost wanted to let go, but he doesn't, and Mike himself seemed to not interfere, mostly out of fact still trying to understand what the hell was happening in front of him, "Relationships?"

The toy nods, "Of course, you know, the hanging out, the compliments, but what you need in a relationship is trust."

"Trust?"

"Yes, trust, it wouldn't work without trust, if you can't trust your partner, why bother having them around? Trust to talk, trust to hug, and to trust to hug," his face becomes more mischevious, and Mike's face was blushing rather, this fucking bunny.

"Really? All of those?" He seemed to grow excited.

"Yep, all of those, and it just becomes more."

It seemed the mood was completely lightened, and it stays like this for a good long while, before Bonnie's brother asks, "Can you let go already? your starting to pinch into my voicebox now, and rather, I need that."

Bonnie, however, frowns to this response, "Brother, I don't have enough trust in you just yet..."

His brother seems baffled, "Come on! I get it now, I won't do anything fishy, alright? I get it, I won't attack that stupid bear."

Bonnie and Mike share a look, and the bunny speaks, "I'm not sure-"

" _I'm certain you can let go of him now._ "

Immediately, Bonnie lets go of his said brother, and only stares blankly, but before then giving into sense and to look where that voice came from, Mike so as well, and found one he has never met, and saw a literal floating puppet behind them, and it seems the others have noticed way before, having not surprised expressions, the duo glance at the puppet as he gets closer.

" _I see it in him, he no longer wants to hurt Freddy, at least for now. He feels regret, as well as only confusion, and a bit of mischievious, I know as I can just glance at Bonnie...or, rather, your_ brother," His voice had a soft tone to it, his appearance was relaxed, the voice was soft enough it can be felt with no edges to it, which eases Bonnie, but Mike was still in confusion of all this.

"Okay, first off, who the fuck are you?" Mike was quick to be rude.

Bonnie was in his way fast, "Don't be rude, Mike. He was the one to have helped us when we needed to," the animatronic bunny reassures, his face with pleading, before giving more sympathy to the puppet, "Forgive my friend here, he doesn't know about how important you are."

The puppet shakes his head and 'hands,' though, to Mike, it just seems like fish hooks, " _There is no worry, I have expected him to react this way, forgive my interruption, I do not have a name, or at least a real one accordingly to you, I am just known as the 'Marionette' as both my creators and individuals around me-_ "

"Woah, hold up," Mike was quick to stop him, "You HAVE to have a name, you couldn't just be nameless, what was your name?"

Chica then comes into the conversation, "You shouldn't just interrupt him like that! He was giving his introduction, stop being-"

The Marionette waves their 'hand,' " _It's all fine, Chica. As said, I expected him to react this way, he has his rights to speak, I shall answer his questions,_ " That seems to lower Chicas guard now, down by the puppet's command, which does surprise Mike, no doubt, " _As of your question, the creators have rather put little time into my design, my design was created for the sole purpose to bring another way to have fun, so they have sped up me, which was rather supposed to have more outfits and all that, and rather, to make me...more advanced per se. So, they didn't give me a name as they have just nicknamed me 'Marionette,"' does that answer your question?_ '

Mike rather was a little baffled, he could already tell this puppet was rather the patient type, and just from what he did and silence the chicken, it seems he was an unspoken leader around here, so then...

"It does...but, what about...earlier?"

The Marionette tilts their head, " _Can you clarify?_ "

"Where..." Mike's tone rises, and the more he thinks about it, the more angered his expression begins to speak for itself, "...the hell were you when Jenny and I needed you?!" Suddenly his voice booms out of his throat.

Suddenly, the room drops cold, and the more joyful mood was gone, or at least the little time it had, and so in response, the puppet keeps his composure, " _Pardon, do you mean by the time you and your friend came here?_ "

"So you do know!" Mike tone couldn't be any more vicious, he begins to step forward, though Bonnie tried to stop him, Mike dodges to a quite obvious swing at him and was moving forward, "Yes, I did mean that where the fuck were you when we were being kidnapped, when that asshole of a bear was attacking us when that bear was crushing her?! When, no offense other Bonnie," He points to the bluer Bonnie, "He was pushing us around! If you knew we were here, you could have told off that bear, you could have told off all of them, and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Chica never felt more disrespected in her short lifespan, and she wasn't being the one to be yelled at, Marionette has helped her family for all its lifespan, and not only was the human she ever trusted showing utter disrespect to their lifesaver, but he had the utter nerve to just spit out how he could have saved their lives when he wasn't even-

Suddenly, the Marionette was facing her, almost knowing what she was thinking, she stares back as he then shook his head, and for a moment, Chica just watches that he shakes.

Then she realizes what it meant, and she almost wanted to argue, but he just kept on shaking it, meaning he did not want her to intervene, and despite her better wishes, she decides to remain calm.

"Hey! I'm speaking, so you're just gonna ignore that question then?!"

"Mike...stop, please..." Bonnie pleads, but Mike shoves his hands away, his face incredibly aggressive.

"You don't get it, Bonnie, this asshole left me and Jenny, we were being mantled around, and if it weren't for pure luck, we would have died, and you could have never seen me, I'm just asking, where the FUCK was he?"

" _I was being punished_."

Immediately, both the human and animatronic glance at the puppet, and for a moment, not much movement can be said or read, Mike saw an aura rather, not an actual one, but somehow, this literal mood of this slim animatronic has changed, and so now the atmosphere, everyone's feet were twisting.

It wasn't until Bonnie Blu himself said, "What?"

The Puppet continues to stare towards them, but the duo looks at the blue bunny and his face wasn't exactly...pleased to hear that, the Marionette, in response, tilts their head, as 'Bonnie' continues to yell, "What you mean by that, **PUNISHED**?"

" _It means exactly as I said it just then, is there something you disagree with?_ "

The bluer bunny, rather, instead begins to hysterical chuckle, "Oh really, is that how you see it, you little puppet?"

" _I do not get your more inappropriate tone,_ " The Puppet crosses his hands across the chest.

"The problem is how delusional you think of this, you weren't punished, nothing was stopping you honestly, in our earlier talk, you had seen the whole thing, yet, you didn't answer my questions," He begins to step forward, his hands crossing into a fist, "It's like the human said, you could have saved them, step in for them, but nooo, you spectated the whole thing," His smile wasn't so pleasant, and more forced so.

" _You do not understand what I've been going through. Bonnie, now if you could just-_ "

"Excuses~" The toy brother teases.

"Brother! Stop! Why are you being so-"

Suddenly, Mike steps in, "No, Bonnie, he has a point," This catches the attention of the animatronic bunny.

"Mike, what are you saying? M-My hearing must be a little off? I do not understand-"

Mike turns his head around, one eye shows more menace, "' Being punished,' you know what? Not even in a million years would I have to agree with this bitch of a bunny, but he's right, if you WERE spectating the whole thing, why the fuck didn't you come in and stop that asshole of a bear, nothing was stopping you, and I doubt that damn bear could of preventing you, if you were watching, what was stopping you?! Why the fuck are you just being so...fucking inconsistent?"

The Marionettes presence was changing, and the crew felt it, instead of that relaxed aura that was kept ever since the nightguard put eyes on him, was now dropping in light, and to Chica, she can feel his mood growing impatient, and rather, more and more frustrated, even movement-wise, the way he was moving his arms around was becoming aggressive, his face was shifting on to itself, and just by that, Chica felt an urgency.

Yet, she couldn't, the puppet continues to lay a fish hand to her, telling her not to take action, _why_?

"While I wouldn't understand that human, I can understand one thing, he's correct, so why-"

Bonnie comes in between the two, and puts his piece, "It wouldn't matter so much, you must have your reasoning, right? You must have reason to act on the way he did," He attempts to plead to reason, his arms shaking.

Before it could become a shit show, it was then in a quick flash, the Marionette was right in front of the three, the slits that he had for his 'optics' glance, not glare, glance. Mostly Mike and the Blue Bonnie were both shocked by this little action, he turns his head to Blu. His body itself was a presence to behold.

What seems to be powder in hands, was something else, " _I will simply show you, you all deserve to know,_ " Was all he said, but before that aura sensed earlier was rather becoming the present and in a flash, and the trio was suddenly in a trance, the three eyes/optic sight was reduced, the sight couldn't be moved, they couldn't even turn their heads anymore, and rather, it was almost as if they were locked and couldn't go anywhere else.

To Mike, this felt, familiar.

To Bonnie, he felt nostalgic.

To his brother, he felt remembrance.

It was then the world flashes around them.

~Shift~

They didn't know where they ended up, it was almost as the vision in front of them, the world they knew was gone, they weren't in the pizzeria anymore, instead, they were floating, trapped. They couldn't talk to discuss what just happened, but the only thing that they could flash to themselves is just them, their reflection in life, how far they have come, their failures, their shortcomings, the success, despite their suffering, they continued to this point, almost to avoid a fate like this.

One of them saw the other two, but only specifically and barely, but it seems it was...light, a light that almost presents them in a way, the light glows that reminds the one that he was saved, saved from so many, helped to get to this point, to repay, and to fix, he saw nothing else in his life span, but his determination is what's in the block before he could kick the light out of him.

Another light comes into the picture, but unlike the other ones, this light was different, with a blood-red side of it, damaged in such a way that could never be repaired.

It speaks.

" _I will show you everything._ "

 _Before their eyes, can only witness what was in front of them, the light burns into their sight, they can only maintain what's in front but hearing, but it was soon that they were somewhere else, not where they used to be, it wasn't as rusty as they remember it, it was clean after all this time, the posters and air around were never straighter, however short that they were taken somewhere else, they were moving faster then they can react, which they couldn't already, and just from sight, they could see a group of rather **familiar** animatronics gathered two humans that all have known, the more broken light slows a bit behind the other two to see the scene in front._

 _He couldn't in time see what it was._

 _The lights dragged further down to the familiar hall, which all three lead to a very unsettling scene, the said scene was something two of the broken lights felt was a callback, and rather, it was. One broken bear, one blue bunny, a human knocked out, and only puppet._

 _They will witness a story that has never been told earlier._

 _The Marionette continued to struggle with the bunny's grasp over him, the bunny himself show almost no emotion whatsoever, and from the looks of it, seems to have fallen over completely over the bear's power, he knew something like this was gonna happen, the moment he agreed, in hopes for **him** to leave his family alone, he knew to give a portion of his powers was a terrible idea, yet, he wouldn't realize that his power would have grown so fast._

 _He, himself, should know better, yet, he couldn't do anything, not after how powerful as he has become, how did he learn so fast?_

 _The bear continues to taunt, "Seems you quite miscalculated, little toy," Freddy teases over the helpless, fallen over the white face, his face says it all, despite its torn appearance, "I can just tell you're surprised how I come to improve your powers even conquering yours, 'It just isn't possible,'" He monologues as his faces were just the tip of mocking, "Let's start with a pointer, I have never intended for us to be friends. Never once it came across me I should be friends with the very same ones that went out of their way to ruin my plans."_

 _The Marionette couldn't do anything in a situation like this, he couldn't do anything but listen, his only option was to wait out for a weak point for this bear so he can strike, Remove his ability, and end all this nonsense._

 _It was all in a sudden, the bear was laughing its voicebox out, and the slim animatronic couldn't but watch, "I know exactly what your thinking, you want a way out of here, you want to be set free so you can get rid of my-your powers, I must say, your quite predictable for someone who you should know by now," He slices his voice in split tones, but both into one thing, "You are already too late."_

 _What?_

 _Freddy continues to monologue, and shove his face into the black and white puppet, and the bunny that holds him pushes harder, he felt his mask at this point, "It's clear you're also a lacking listener, didn't you hear me? I have improved my powers along with yours, and as mentioned, I never wanted to be friends, what was any better way then to ask the said powers as if I wanted to settle agreements with someone like you."_

 _He begins to realize his utter mistake._

 _"So, what no better way than to use my powers then to combine with them a trusted friend of yours, or shall I say, a **brother** of mine."_

 _He couldn't believe it, his struggle shrinks, while his fish-like hands drained more into the floor, and Freddy begins to cackle, his voicebox hicking, but he couldn't care less, "That's right, you are predictable, I knew exactly what you would have wanted, and I took good advantage of it, I managed to merge my powers with yours, and with such as that, I was able to improve with the little time I need, granted, its fully not polished just yet, but it's good enough to dismantle you and the rest of these disgusting copies, I think I have spoken enough."_

 _The Marionette just continues to stare down at the floor, with both realization and force._

 _The bear comes up right towards his face, lifting it, seeing the disbelief face of his, seeing as he was in complete awe how he could of screw up such a thing, he saw no will of his wanting to fight back, it was exactly what he needed, he felt his aura begin to collide with the Marionettes, both which had a powerful presence to it, but Freddy had intentions to take that for himself, it was all he needed._

 _"That's right, realize how much you have screwed up, realize how much of a failure you call yourself a 'guardian' to your plastic family, we shall live on, you shall remain to know how you have completely failed your destiny, your idiotic, miserable, and most of all, predictable like anyone else that goes against me!" Freddy yells as the Marionette, beginning his transfer, and beginning to take what he wants as his._

 _"Ironic."_

 _Freddy froze, but gets it together and taunts yet again, "I don't think you understand where I'm coming from, little puppet. Haven't you just heard me, and how much of a failure you are? How predictable your behavior and plans have become?"_

 _"I don't think you understand either, remind me again, you said yourself, your power has been yet complete?" The Marionette speaks, his tone as if his confidence is rising again._

 _Freddy was surprised by this sudden question, but he realizes the marionette might think it was leading onto something, so he amuses him, "Why yes, my powers have yet merged with yours truly, and I think I may know what your thinking as well, 'This will be my chance to defeat you,' HA! Your quite idiotic to think that your gonna be able to beat me with that mindset, you have already lost," He goes right in for a slap._

 _It a quick literal second, he felt grit onto his arms, and in a glance towards it, he was flung right away, and so has Bonnie Blu._

 _It was so quick as well, Freddy bumps himself into the decoration around the office, sending him into a wall, and he felt stuck, he felt as if he couldn't even get out of the small dent he has made in the wall, and he tried. He tried to get his arms out the wall, no matter what he did, he couldn't budge._

 _What he saw only was now a standing puppet, who never looked more menacing, and one thing comes to his mind, and he speaks it,_

 _"Y-You?!"_

 _" Ironic. I was talking more so how you say I'm predictable, yet, you have somehow become even more predictable than I have."_

 _Freddy couldn't understand, but as he looked down at the floor where the puppet was by force, he then saw a small dent down at the floor, he has never made that dent, nor did Bonnie Blu, both were not strong enough to do such a thing, even by force, the only one who could do that was..._

 _Wait..._

 _"I see you figured it out," The puppet speaks aloud, looking down at the floor, looking at the floor, "I was quite surprised to find you weren't catching onto my little plan, I never really was sobbing my failures, I'll admit to them, but you see, I have something you don't," The puppet floats towards, "The complete control of my strength, I had enough room to begin to steady out a good amount of my powers onto my hands, I just needed a little distraction so I can trap you and Bonnie," It was his time to mock, "Turns out, I just need you to gloat just to finish the job, so I must say, you did a good job contradicting yourself."_

 _Freddy continues to attempt to get out of the wall, and the Marionette was beginning to move away, and almost, Freddy was a little confused about this action, but he sees the Marionettes movement becomes more anxious, then steadily he moves his body over to over to the human, he realized then that the puppet was gonna attempt to escape **with** the human, he felt his insides grew more heated, and more of his energy was bursting._

 _The puppet never felt more confident, "You can try what you like, but I made sure that no matter how hard you try, but I made sure it wouldn't be easy for you to escape," He sees Freddy's face, almost as he was asking a question, and the animatronic in power understands this question, "I'm making one thing clear, your not my number one priority, as much as I would like to deal with you, and as much as I want to take your powers away, I, however, know that I can't, the moment I come over there, I'm being lured into your trap your setting up, huh?"_

 _Freddy felt more flabbergasted, he realized then how obvious he was making it, it was like the Puppet was saying..._

 _" -you have somehow become even more predictable than I have."_

 _But he wasn't down for the count, he realized one thing he had left to catch him off guard._

 _He saw the bunny off the strains that get him out of the little trap, seems he was too overly confident to realize how much of a tunnel vision he had gained, he silently commands for the bunny to come over to behind the puppet, and make a hard hit to his processor, how stupid of this overly confident puppet._

 _Then, the smile grew bigger onto the face of the puppet's, and Freddy for a second kept his cool._

 _"You are the definition of ' predictable,' are you?" He states, his eye lights glow brightly._

 _The controlling bear optics then grew wide, and struggle loosens the puppet, the puppet continues, "You have a terrible habit to underestimate me, your first mistake was even doing this encounter, not thinking straight as you were abusing your power, and you have become too possessive for your behavior, and secondly..._

 _"You never realize my essence is still on him?"_

 _Freddy optics widen, and he goes to open his mouth, but he then heard the bunny's cries, his head immediately cocks over to where the sound of the cries, the toy grabbed his head, shaking it, almost in fight of it, it only took seconds for him to realize what this meant, and then glares right towards the accused puppet, he still ever had that smile on his face._

 _"This will be your ultimate downfall, fazbear," The one that has outsmarted Freddy, and now has the possession of the human, "It doesn't matter how much power you gained, how much stronger you get, and no matter how much you steal..._

 _" You will be your ultimate downfall."_

 _The puppet flew away immediately after saying that, and Freddy shook his entire body, "YOU LITTLE-!" He couldn't finish as then a bang was heard._

 _The lights that were watching this scene occurring suddenly grew bright, almost in said scene happening, the slits of darkness were brightening itself, conquering the dark that was inside of him, looking across the scene in front was a...rememberance. He. himself was beginning to fully remember this very time, the dreading time which he couldn't even defend himself again, he felt voidness in his light, but that grew, there was always something bothering him about the scene, always, he did wonder what the hell just happened, and despite his bigger concerns._

 _The pieces were in front of him, and he, himself felt almost far fetched when it began to sink into the light._

 _It was the dreading puppet himself, **HE** was the one to have saved him._

 _..._

 _The other two lights watched closely as the other one was almost feeling lighter towards itself, almost not paying attention anymore._

 _However, before they could even glance further towards this scene, a voice came into the twin lights conscious._

 _" What happens next is never more important towards both of you."_

 _They were taken away, but not the third one, it stays as if it desires to see what needs to be seen._

 _In moments, the two lights traveled back towards down the dreading hall, the lights traveled in good speed. What was interesting was both of them observed as a scene in front occurs, the two lights all saw everything in a second, the broken, and new animatronics gather, the humans quick were cornered, specifically one that looked younger towards a familiar figure, and another almost unrecognizable figure, only familiar by glance, and both were captured, and it seems now Freddy was part of the scene, leading the members, all which blindly follow the corrupt leader, and down towards the 'Parts Service' Room._

 _Both of the lights have never more dotting questions, the brighter light was filled with questions, curiosity grows inside his glow, and moves and tangles itself, the other one was never stiffer, the light glows dimmer._

 _Both which were then extracted from the scene and right into the room, almost like a slide show, particles were across the room, and what was shown inside of the room was the said Marionette and the human, the puppet which glances over towards the human's wounds, the wounds which were dark enough to be seen inside the flesh, the blood drying up, putting a permanent message onto his body letting it be known how he screwed up. He fish hands shake across the human's face, the face rest._

 _The dimmer light shook._

 _It was then the door bursts open to the scene, the particles across the room almost vanishing, the mood which shifts, and both the lights forced themselves to look towards the direction where the said sound was, and to no surprise, was old and beaten upbear, and the others, the withered and the new. From a glance from the lights, it looked as Freddy no longer had mercy in him, after being outsmarted by the puppet, and his face says exactly that, with a permanent smile on his face, twitching, and his head tilts left and right faster than a blink._

 _After a good silence between, he moved his head a little more, then his voice breaks the silence, "Puppet."_

 _The thin animatronic's stance does not hesitate, his slits grew more narrow, while the stretch of rotten metal comes to the air, only smelled by a few, the animatronics behind Freddy looked eager, almost as they never had dinner, and wanted it right now. The puppet almost felt disgusted in his pump looking at them, Freddy has twisted their feelings to the point of being mindless zombies, they no longer think for themselves, and now just obey anything he even spoke out inside his voice box, the only sane animatronic then took a look at the two humans held captive._

 _He narrows his vision back to the bear, whos face lacked any sane power._

 _"You've been quite the naughty one I must say, toying around me, putting the plastic bunny into nonsense, and as well as giving us all quite the run. I'd say you have violated some rules, and to say I'm not pleased..." His eyes lacked anything anymore, and his face twists, " **is quite the understatement.** "_

 _He stands silent while the bear talks and his face continues to glitch bit by bit, and all the animatronics faces were as emotionless as his, "You shall face the consequences for disobeying a golden rule..._

 _" **No one attacks me and gets away with it** ," He suddenly lunched a little forward, and the puppet was ready to defend him off, but he backs off suddenly, his smile grew incredibly twisted, and rather, he punches one of the animatronics away, the bunny, which he cringes, "You! The humans!" He yells towards one of them._

 _The fox that holds them doesn't hesitate and brings one of the knocked out humans forward, the other continued to struggle against the other fox, the human brought forward was in peace with his face, his body was relaxed, tension was the last on the list to be considered looking at the scarred human, but the puppet knew better, he was knocked out by that bear's abilities, and now was being used against him, and somehow, he knew where this was going..._

 _He couldn't let it happen._

 _The bear laughs, looking at the puppet's face, "You see it, don't you? You realize what's gonna happen next, you realized where exactly that your failure begins, and let me remind you on one thing..."_

 _He can just tell that the grip grows stronger with each tug towards the human, his body grew more scars and scars by the minute, which only begins to grow the puppet's frustration, the bear doesn't hesitate any longer and rips blood off from his neck, which is horrifying consequence, the puppet stare and was ready to strike, not caring much what will happen afterward, but this lead to his guard being led down, he never realized that one of the animatronics standing behind him was none other than the other bear, the bear which takes hold of him, and immediately, he struggles, his struggle becomes more meaningless._

 _The rotten bear laughs, "I thought it'd be harder than that to even faze you, seems I was right, despite that power, you wouldn't be any worse as someone to hold such great power as yours, yet, here we are, I shall take what I get, and speaking of which..." He moves forward, the marionette continues to try and move out, and even supply energy to even get out, but somehow, he couldn't, he couldn't think through while he watches as the bear grabbed right onto his fabric._

 _The bear wasn't even gentle to his protection when grabbing hold around his neck, a weak point which was exposed, and his eyes grew dark, the body becoming bigger, the smell which growes nastier, "You should have never tried to even escape me. Everything would have been painless if you just held still, everything would be better, and you would have been left alone with your 'family' in peace, instead, you have never chosen a worse path..._

 _"As well, better this way, your all gonna get scrapped anyway, it won't matter at the end."_

 _A hit to his robotic skull, the 'good' animatronic couldn't even feel correctly when the bear continues to ruin any chance to even remotely stand up against him, and unlike last time, he had little idea what he could do, he would try the same thing as last time, however, it seems he has learned his lesson and covered any ground, all of his 'friends' watched his every movement in all corners, and even if he would of power up some energy like last time, Freddy would of be sure to be prepared, if he knew anything, that bear doesn't fall for the same thing twice._

 _He felt he was being sucked out of any life he could even have, Freddy's paws were cutting deep into his fabric, the fingers which were digging food, food which was his robotic skeleton, the skeleton itself holds a lot, the programs, the movement, and of course, his energy. He could practically feel his body draining more and more, and he could only see through his mask how every single one of his family members chuckling, he knew it wasn't their doing, he knew himself that they were just trying to make his last moments the worse, he could practically feel more sadistic thoughts already trying to conquer him..._

 _He begins to close his eyes, despite everything, he couldn't even get out of this, and for that, he begins to only remember the moments which he spends with his family, cheering children up, helping the bear, bunny, and chicken practice, teaching Chica the wonders of life, it was magical that moment, and almost, did he feel satisfaction that he made it this far without this bear. Rather promptly, his mind feels weak, and any sound was vanishing, the sound that begins to feel meaningless to him, he almost questions why he even wanted to listen to it..._

 _It was then one moment that would change the story._

 _"Freddy Fazbear! Stop this instant!"_

 _It was then the room grows silent, and the draining process almost completely halts itself._

 _"Well, well, I wouldn't believe it myself, if it isn't my **friend** , hello, **Manager**."_

 _The Manager stood in front of the door, his eyes waddled, and his cane with he holds shakes even on its own, the animatronics around staring at the old man, one which had its claws sharpening, ready to attack, but Freddy immediately settles the fox down. He stood his smile, while the Manager's frown grows._

 _"I'm surprised you finally came around, I thought you'd be sleeping like your supposed to," The bear starts, his grin never leaving, the menace behind it grows, "But I see you have rather interrupted like your not supposed to, now, in any circumstance, if you weren't so valuable, I would of killed you or one of my **friends** here to have attacked you, but...I'll let this slide...why don't you-"_

 _It was then the old man who was defined as the "Manager,' slams his hand to the wall, "Do not give me this bullshit, Fazbear! Did you not hear me, I want this stopped instantly!"_

 _The room grows cold within' his response._

 _The animatronics still kept that emotionless eyes, still in no command by the bear, the Marionette still was in a bit of a limbo, but hearing can be heard again through his sensors, it seemed the same old man that declared them scrapped was wanting this to stop, he almost wanted to understand and get up to ask, but with how much Freddy took a lot out of him, he couldn't hold himself anymore, he was only regaining his energy in such a slow pace._

 _He didn't realize someone else has awoken behind him and was seeing everything beforehand._

 _It was then the bear who was in charge of the destruction begins to chuckle his voice box higher, the voice box grows more distorted and more distorted, his laughter was what was filling the room, the old man stares at the crazy bear with both fear and bravery._

 _It was then he lowers his chuckling, "After all this time, you now want to suddenly play the hero? After what you have done? To think you'd couldn't be any more foolish..."_

 _The man's face grew more aggressive and yells, "What matters is you...you let go of him, this instant, he is far too important...a-and-"_

 _"Let me guess, **he** told you to come here, am I right?" Freddy interrupts with such a sinister tone._

 _"He...-"_

 _"Don't be the old nag you are, I know from the complete fact **he** has ordered you to come and obtain this dreading puppet, and it'd be easy to convince me otherwise, am I not wrong?"_

 _"I...I have no idea what your..."_

 _"Quit your lying, I see right through you..." He comes closer._

 _The old man took a stance, "Now, be careful what your doing, you know what exactly if you dare try to hurt me!"_

 _"As if I'm stupid."_

 _It was then he was grabbed to the neck, it was suddenly he lost grip of his cane, his lungs grew dry immediately, and his vision grows dim as he was beginning to be choked, Freddy growls, "I can't kill you, **he** has made sure of it," It was then he choked him further, "...but, that doesn't mean I couldn't torture your pathetic life out of you, I make sure even **he** will now have to come out."_

 _"U-Uaaaahhhhggg..."_

 _It was then the room around grows darker, the animatronics optics lights turned on and off repeatedly every second, the room's light flickered every so often, and Freddys body twitches, but he continues, "I do not care what **he** has planned, I have what I need now, I do not need someone like you anymore."_

 _"Y-You...c-can't..."_

 _He shakes the old man again, "Believe it when I can, I have grown so much more powerful the last time we met, your no longer a limit I need to pass, the limit has been broken!" He yells, then, lets go of the choking, and threw the poor manager onto one of the toys, silently demanding them to hold captive of him, he chuckles on, "You were just right in the middle of the show, your gonna see a moment in history, a moment which, you will be forced to witness to. Most of all, to finally achieve the one goal I always dream to obtain, to finally get rid of a pest such as **him,** " He goes over to the marionette and holds the puppet once again, and this time, his grip was unstoppable._

 _The old Manager cried and scream his lungs out, wanting desperately to stop this, he stares as his beloved puppet was losing all will to fight back, his animatronic body completely stops functioning altogether, it was then at this moment the old man's eyes almost gave out._

 _It was then the door swung completely wide open, and once again, a disturbance was in the room, and rather, instead of an annoyed Freddy, rather, more of a satisfied bear was there instead, and he chuckles, "I knew one way or another I'll bring you out."_

 _It was none other than as an equally broken and distorted functioning bear, Freddy's brother, **Goldie**._

 _The golden bear's glance was hard, his soulless eyes were filled with anger, and his body glitches in rage, it was clear even to the brainless animatronics he was not pleased with how it was going, at all._

 _The yellow speaks, " **You will do what's best for both of us and let go of the puppet immediately, for what's good for you,** " His oily voice does ears to the brown counterpart._

 _Once again, he laughs as a habit and lets go of the said animatronic, much to the surprise but immediately falls back as the crazed of the bears, "That has always been you, **brother**. Always to be late, remember back at that bite, you not wanting it to happen? Are you wanting a stop to myself? Is it now you want a stop to it? Heheheh...HAH...HAH...HAH!" His voicebox cracks to the air, his arms swing and so do his legs, "I was quite done with this useless excuse for energy user. I don't need him anymore, I have what I need, my limits have been reached, and for once and all, I can now get rid of the one thing stopping me!" _

_He then ran towards the old man, whos old aged eyes widen, he coughs harshly like a virus, unable to do anything and his grip grows strong to the fragile human's skin, carving into it, and the golden counterpart yells, his paws were burst with energy, " **You do not understand what your doing, idiotic bear! Do you not realize-** " He realized how much of a force the brown bear was putting up, he tried to at least move him, but almost in an exact way, he **couldn't**._

 _He hears a simple chuckle, "As I wanted, even your power doesn't even compare to mine anymore."_

 _" **...you...really did...** "_

 _Goldie tried again, with a little different mindset, he uses will into his paws right towards the animatronic target, with each time, he puts more and more into it, but somehow, he couldn't even faze him anymore, Goldie was kneeing a little down, he aims more downwards to his legs, trying to put even a dent onto him it seems, but failing miserably, while then he was being interrupted then suddenly a faceless bunny and a posing chicken._

 _He laughs, "How pathetic, to think I had would have thought of this to be harder, I'm let down, I would have liked a little struggle with this, but the better this way, now you get to watch as this old miserable piece of **shit** is finally gonna break this dreading curse...AND TO FINALLY BE FREE AND TO DO WHAT I FINALLY WANT! HAH...HAH...HAH!"_

 _It was then he pierces right through the old man's chest, a direct blow towards the chest, he sees with his optics that he stabs the old man within' his grip and killed his very limit, he didn't feel any pain, nor did he felt he was dismantling, he finally did it! He finally got rid of the only thing stopping him! He can finally be Scott free and-_

 _Then, in a mere moment of seconds, he only then felt his grasp. He was only looking at his chest and legs, down where the human should be choking to death, losing his oxygen._

 _He heard a voice, " **I'm disappointed over the fact you never got rid of your habit to always prematurely determine victories, bad habit,** **brother,** " Goldie says while holding the old fart into his arms._

 _Instead of shock, he shrugs it off, "Hm, guess I shouldn't of having shrugged off those little shots you made earlier," He says, seeing as how he was able to do so._

 _" **It doesn't matter now, whatever you planned to do with this damn Manager, it won't work, I'm gonna make sure of it, and for the life of me, make sure you never are set free, I won't ever let my mistake onto the world.** "_

 _Freddy laughs, "Calling it a mistake now won't get you anywhere now, if only you weren't such scum back then, maybe I would of continue to be blind towards your mistakes, and let this whole thing slide, but now?" He then shoots a hand up, "You realized too late. Bonnie, dear Bonnie, **destroy** a mistake of my brother!"_

 _Bonnie goes right in for a crush of a hug, while Chica makes sure the golden bear with the human in hands never moves, but Goldie was more experienced, and he knew the weak spots of the said animatronics, uses a little of his energy to hit directly towards Bonnie's exposed endoskeleton, which pushes unneeded signals towards Bonnie's chip brain, and he immediately shakes his head left and right, but still insists of trying._

 _"You can try to put your energy in him, but mine is too powerful for yours to overcome!"_

 _" **Who said I was gonna try to overcome your power?** "_

 _Freddy was optic widen by this statement, Goldie's face was completely unrecognizable, but as then, Bonnie's exposed arms were then shoved away, and his face glitches, which then catches his attention, "What? But you couldn't have of..." He then sees Bonnie then flung right towards him, and in panic, he goes on to try and dodge this sudden surprise attack._

 _Goldie rose a finger, " **It's true that your power is too powerful for me to even touch,** " Goldie goes on to say, his optics lids lowering, and his light eyes were very straight towards Freddy, but he wags a finger, " **But there is one thing I have you outmatched...**_

 _" **And that's knowledge.** "_

 _As Freddy was dodging it, Goldie continues, " **And I have calculated that you would have attempted to dodge Bonnie's electric body, but there's one thing you've forgotten**..."_

 _It was then he was sent flying right into the wall, and he yells, "What...?"_

 _The only yellow bear smirks, " **I didn't just blindly send my energy right onto you earlier either, what I did was only send it right onto your body,** **amazing to me how little you know about my stolen energy** ," He cockily says, while seeing Freddy taking a good damage, but he knew that wasn't nearly even damaged enough to be considered, but he knew Freddy himself was short-tempered, and this has pissed him off nicely._

 _Bonnie was sent to the wall as well, being so stiff, the other animatronics were in the verge to act. Freddy recovers from Goldie's little trick, and rather from being completely pissed, he almost smirks, or, laughs his usual laugh, and almost did this faze the yellow's face, but he keeps his poker face until Freddy chuckles..._

 _"...You...utter moron..."_

 _His face remains so sinister, "You think... think that all of that makes you feel more superior because you know more than I do, don't tell jokes so quickly, I learned a little from that trickster of a puppet how the both of you have already have so much of that juicy power, you're both incredibly smart, but at the same time..."_

 _His grin grows inhumanly large, "Will also be your downfall."_

 _He was then sent downwards onto the floor, completely catching both Goldie and the Manager off guard, and Goldie almost close to throwing the old man away, but he was trapped under what felt like was the puppet's power, and he **literally** couldn't move at all, no matter how much signals he puts inside his brain to move, he was stronger than this!_

 _Freddy chuckles, "I'll admit, you did get me there, I'll admit that when I was sent to the wall, I was a little dumbstruck, but as you were aimlessly gloating, I've come to realize my own little mistake and to see it from my brother, is quite literally-" He chuckles, "-funny."_

 _Goldie was doing all in his power to get the old man out of here, but shortly, he begins to feel almost exhausted, his processor was heating up and whining, while he was doing his literal best to not touch the complete denting floor, if he does that, Freddy will be able to completely control him, and it'd be over. He was in internal trouble to realize that he has no other escape, he knew he got into this himself, however, he wasn't gonna let this old fool die because of his literal mistake, he's not going to._

 _The struggle continues._

 _" **I...I won't let...you...** "_

 _He tries to get out,_

 _" **I won't...let my mistake...** "_

 _He tries again,_

 _" **...ever ruin others...!** "_

 _"F-Friend..."_

 _It was the old man, he was still surprised of all this, and finding his 'beloved' friend on the ground, being crushed, and he didn't want to deal with this crap right now, he tried to play it off, " **N-Not now, I'm...I'm trying to...** "_

 _"N-No..." He yells towards, and then he pushes his face towards the killer bear, who continues to laugh at the pathetic excuse of a bear, "F-Fazbear, stop, please! Don't do this to y-your own brother..."_

 _"You use more 'Do' than 'Why,' I have no interest to stop from crushing the traitor, just watch as I finish off this pest."_

 _"No! Don't! I shall let you take my life away! I'll help you even!"_

 _"I'm already going to do that," Freddy puts more of a venomous tone, if he could, he would spit, "Give me a valid reason other than something that's gonna happen anyway."_

 _"I'll...I'll..." He tried to think of something, he looks across the room, first of the toys, then to two Nightguards, then towards his only companion, Goldie. He thinks little by little until he thinks of the stakes, until, he speaks louder his idea than he should, "I'll...I'll give you the info on who holds the THIRD-"_

 _It was as if the world completely stopped. Goldie's hand completely stop the struggle, while the force around him almost halts itself as well, Freddy's force almost lifts itself but was still there, and he heard the all too familiar voice, "Well that didn't take too long, now don't waste any more of my time and come over here," He wags a finger over towards him._

 _The old man gulps under his sweaty breath, he sighs while rubbing his shiny head, his appearance was a mess, but he doesn't hesitate to push manpower up towards the bear, but Goldie shortly attempts to stop him but grabbed by his leg, " **S-Stop...d-don't...do it...** " He felt incredibly weak seeing his yellow bear friend like this, see as he didn't want to see the only old man here to go._

 _They both exchange faces, one with was determined to stop the mess that was happening across this whole mess, the other was complete fear of what was gonna happen to the other, one by one do the faces become more exactly straight towards what they were feeling. The whole exchange was just something to behold._

 _It was then the bear was sent flying away, and the old man almost gasped, and an animatronic behind pushes him forward, he gulps once more and quickly turns towards the forsaken evil, seeing as he has a paw towards where Goldie was, "Enough distractions. If you're not in front of me in the next ten seconds, this **deal** is over."_

 _He quickly comes over to where the bear was, staring at the empty stares coming from his old animatronics and new animatronics. The stares that had no intentional, just waiting to be commanded for next move, it was almost disheartening to see animatronics he once saw as friendly to be this way. He then felt a push behind him, the animatronic which was forcing him to move forward, telling him to go at a faster pace, without even saying anything. The old man applies and walks forward, taking in all pressure of himself, and to come up towards the very bear who started all of this._

 _He sighs as he stares down, the bear which, response with the action of using his mouth, "Look up."_

 _He couldn't look any further down, which was only down to the bear's feet, and he begins to move his head up, his eyeballs up to the bear's head, the head which twitches, and wants nothing more but to end it all. As the eyeballs travel upwards, his vision goes more tainted and dark, his focus becomes minimal, if he were to have a heart attack, Freddy would immediately kill him over it, instead of himself._

 _He never would want one._

 _"Look up."_

 _He was trying so._

 _As before he got to the chin, he had to take a breather, realizing what would happen next before he would look up, getting out his hand to cover the sweat, he does what's best._

 _He looks up to the bear, which his face was completely unreadable and terrifying. He stares at it and expects a snarky comeback or a shitty line, but the bear doesn't say anything for a good long while._

 _It was then the bear stares down at him with the tainted black eyes that awful animatronic possess, which then he sees a hand of energy glow inside of the paw, before then powering itself up, the old Manager was in fear, not realizing he was in for it, he was gonna get punched so hard that he wouldn't even be able to register it in time._

 _It was then in time, a punch was sent flying towards him, and in such speed, the Manager didn't realize it, the force of the punch was so strong to the point of even ten seconds away from it was the wind being compressed from it, the punch comes right towards the key, and in which, closes his eyes, ready to embrace the punch._

 _It was then the punch within' centimeters from his face stopped, the wind which gets blown away, his face rubs his own, his teeth being shown, confusion rises inside the heart of a beating heart old man._

 _"...W-Why?" He pleads, his voice cracking and breaking, still impacted by the sheer force of the punch._

 _"...You think I was stupid?" He responds after a stare._

 _"...What are you on about?..."_

 _"...To think I was stupid enough to fall for such a baby trick, little brother!" It was then the bear's paw grabbed the old man's leg, and in panic, the said man cries out, as if being grabbed, the old man saw particles floating away, the said particles were bright gold, both which the stares of the old man and bear possessed, the controlling animatronic looks at the particles were fading, flowing into the air as if it never existed. The owner only had such a scared expression on his face, and only was Freddy's face that was stretching across a smile._

 _"How gullible, to think that I was quite easy for a rather childish trick on me," He goes on a little, but before his fist raises to the crippled face of the mans', "I think enough time has been wasted, your death is too inevitable at this point."_

 _A harsh cough, "I'm not afraid to die," He says._

 _A fake yawn coming from Freddy, "Enough with your pathetic excuses, your death has come right up-"_

 _"No, I'm being real, I'm not afraid to die. I'm not afraid to be killed by the likes of you," The old man goes on, his face growing tears, but more brave tears than anything, Freddy was readying up his fist again, and with only a second left, yet he continues, "To be frank, ever since this whole mess has begun, I won't lie, I knew at one point I was gonna have to give up what I have, I was setting up for a moment like this I knew that I was gonna be held this way..."_

 _It was then the Manager begins to feel a force, the force of a huge punch charging right into his face, Freddy yells, "I do not care if you were preparing yourself for this moment, nothing will stop this moment from happening!"_

 _In a microsecond of it happening, the oldest person in the room smiles, "Of course, which is why I'm ready to sacrifice my life."_

 _"What?"_

 _Freddy was only less than a second away from killing him, but it was then the old man's body was completely glowing of Golden Energy, his face was glowing with such a brave face, and his clothes looked incredibly off, Freddy didn't have the reaction time to move away, but he sees his brother behind the Manager, both of them shared a face, a faint smile, he only had a second to look at Goldie, where he was captured, and sees that his face was in desperate, but had a brave face as well._

 _The Manager speaks, "I didn't come in here just to be captured by you, before then, I convinced my friend to spray his energy right into me, I knew what would happen if he did so, we both managed to delay you enough for this to happen..." He goes on, his smile grows bigger, "This is the end."_

 _"It doesn't matter! It won't matter either way!" Freddy then goes on to yell, "You do not understand anything human. For the longest time, I've been meaning to get rid of you, and for this to happen, I rather not have it any other way..." Freddy crumbles downwards, but his laughter grows harsher, and his movement becomes more carefree, "You are making what I want to happen true! How stupid can you get, and now, I can finally be free...and...and...!-"_

 _"I think you don't understand."_

 _Freddy becomes silent, the Manager glows with energy more, "I never intend for the LIMIT to die, I never intend for you to be set free I've already decided where I would want to place **his** LIMIT towards," His smile was unbreakable, while his face becomes soft, "And to be frank, I'm already done."_

 _The controlling animatronic looks with a craze eye towards the old man, almost as he was talking crazy, but soon, the info what was given begins to process through Freddy, and immediately, his optics were opened all the way, his hands shook themselves apart from one and another, as then, his arms were then filled with the same craze energy he was given, and he almost straightly goes for a stab right towards the dying Manager, "We'll see about that, I will **NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY!** "_

 _" **I'm afraid he already has.** "_

 _It was then Goldie was behind Freddy his paws filled with complete energy, and Freddy was caught off guarded, "B-Brother?!"_

 _Goldie had oil in his optics, the darkness inside can be seen filled with it, " **I won't let you interfere, sorry.** "_

 _"Stop! Brother!" Freddy tries to get Goldie off of him, but Goldie was giving it his **all** to hold him back, he was a moron! He didn't realize what was going to happen if both of them stay this close to what was gonna happen, "Brother! Stop! Do you not realize what's gonna happen to the both of us! Your gonna waste all your energy! I'm gonna be ruined! I don't want this to happen, brother! I-We can stop this from happening! I can forgive everything you have done, I can undo everything, I can give what was wrong-"_

 _" **Do me a favor,** " Goldie looks up towards his only kind, " **Shut up.** "_

 _"B-Brother! Please!"_

 _" **I made my choice.** "_

 _Freddy knew at this moment, there was no escape._

 _BOOM._

 _Everything across the room was blown, the human which was golden was the source of the explosion, the radius of the explosion hits across the entire room, Freddy was hit, Goldie was hit, the animatronics were hit, the humans were hit, everything got impacted. Freddy barely had time to react, but his animatronic instinct at the last second moves his body into a defensive position before it truly hits him, but he was hit nevertheless. The explosion was completely slow, the animatronics were gazed by the particles, and with it completely covering them in it, their bodies shook, and rather, an energy bursts across them all._

 _After all that, the room was covered in the same particles and everyone was knocked out._

 _It was quiet for the longest time, there was nothing, the air which was leftover was silently blowing across the room, the trashed posters that were left hanging were beginning to fall off, and the bugs in the room were all crawling out of their hiding places to see what was up. The only thing alive in the room at the moment were the humans, all of them were still breathing, hard, but breathing as all of them were attempting to stay alive as instinct._

 _It was then one of them wakes up, and that being the employee to be dragged into this mess, he gets up in a flash, his breath catching itself, he took deep breaths in and out, his lungs basically on fire. It was then he felt all the air returning to his head, making him feel a little light-headed, and looking across the room._

 _What the hell just happened?_

 _Did...the literal Manager just turned into dust? He sees as the golden particles around him were still flowing about, the particles which were too small to be any kind of touchable material, but it all came from that massive explosion._

 _But it wasn't long before he begins to hear a processor, that sound alone was what gives away, his arms almost slipped downwards, and his breathing becomes more unstable, the floor beneath him felt lower. He stares as the processor sound comes from the corner, in first instinct, he wanted to run, but his eyes felt so light and his vision was limited that even if he wanted to run, he'd just be running into the corner, and that was the last thing he'd need, a good beating to his head by his own mistake._

 _He decided to remain calm and let the processor sound wire up some more, he thought it was all a dream for a second, but the darkness in the room and the sound itself was just reminding him of what he witnessed before he got knocked out._

 _It wasn't long before then a voice strikes his ears, " **Reloading...Reloading...** "_

 _It was the same when he was..._

 _His body almost then collapsed to the thought, and he stares at the sound, he tries to think of a way out of it, he tried to find the exit, to hell with knocking himself out, he didn't want to be in here anymore! He wanted the fuck out! This was in his brain only, all he thought was to get away from where the hell this was._

 _He heard it come closer, he tried to move away using his legs, but he felt it was making it worse, the sounds of a familiar animatronic was coming closer and closer. He begins to panic by heart, his heart supporting this by beating itself so incredibly hard to the point of damaging any good movement, it was getting hard to the point of him not being able to move as freely as he wanted to._

 _He begins to hear a broken voice, "...not...not...not..."_

 _Not...?_

 _"...not...yet..."_

 _The voice itself was too broken, but he realized the pattern of the speech immediately, his brain connecting dots above his head, but he didn't want to say anything._

 _"...not...yet...not yet..." The voice repeats once more._

 _It was at this point the employee was almost sick of this, and his feet in reflex was pushing itself away, he felt his own body dragging itself, but he couldn't care less, he wasn't going to be the damn bear's victim, he no longer cared anymore._

 _He tried to escape, but escape was fragile as he hits the wall, he panics once more and looked for more escape, he almost punched the wall to feel any kind of escape, his brain goes blinder than his vision when looking for an escape. He runs nearly across the wall, looking for a metallic doorknob and swing open to run. He continued to blindly run and pick anything he felt different._

 _It was then he felt something else, and he was only feeling relief for a whole second._

 _"...found..."_

 _...Shit._

 _He almost immediately let's go and to the opposite direction, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the bear was tracking his movement, the employee scoffs this a little and tries to do a different approach towards this method, and feel a little with the ground, slowing his movement, but unfortunately, he felt himself slipped over something, and cursing to himself, he almost glares at whatever he tripped over, only to realize he quite literally almost tripped over an animatronic laying on the ground._

 _It was shortly he feels something different in front of him._

 _"...found you..."_

 _He almost yelled to stay the fuck away from him, but what he does was almost slash at him, but the bear catches on and stops the attack, and in counter-attack, throws a grab, which the Manager flies with a dodge. Almost, did the Manager feel surprised by this choice of movement, why wasn't the bear going for something like his weird magic bullshit, or something? He couldn't outright piece it until he heard movement from him again, in a quick reaction, his body moves back towards the walls he dreaded, he felt another 'Whoosh' just by the swing of it._

 _He thought he was safe, but the voice comes around again and he felt his hand grabbed, he panicked, "F-Fuck!"_

 _"...I...I will kill..."_

 _He realized at that moment..._

 _He was fucked._

 _He closed his eyes, he didn't outright care, he should have seen this coming, he shouldn't have stayed behind, he knew better than this crap, it was all his damn fault._

 _He waited for a blow, he waited for anything._

 _He waited._

 _...and waited._

 _...still waiting._

 _...?..._

 _He only had an eye closed, but he uses his other open eye to find where the blow was gonna be, despite the room being as dark as it is, he still felt the presence of the fist somehow by human instinct, yet, hesitation, the fist still hesitate in front of him, almost in command._

 _"...why..."_

 _It wasn't then a voice comes into the picture, "Seems even then, your brother was right after that."_

 _"...no..."_

 _The only human conscious to see this looks towards the familiar-sounding voice, he knew that one for sure._

 _It was the 'Marionette!'_

 _He once again saved his ass again, and for reasons he still didn't outright know, he knew best of this puppet._

 _Question is, what the hell took him so long?_

 _He realized the Marionette was staring directly whoever caught him, "Knowledge is best they say. It helps you understand the world better, and how to survive out there, where you conquer in power, you lack in knowledge, Fazbear," The slim one monologues, his stance rather a little more tainted._

 _"...still...here..." was the response heard._

 _The Marionette shook his head, "He never intended to finish you off, even he knew that explosion wouldn't be enough to finish you off. Instead, he kept you barely here, with all he had. Let me ask you this, do you realize why you feel so weak the way you are?"_

 _No response._

 _" **He** instead did what was ultimately best, and instead, drain almost all the power you ever had, and accordingly..._

 _"Effectively ruined all progress you have ever made," The puppet dropped a bomb onto the voice._

 _He suddenly felt he was dropped off towards the ground, his body landing harshly, but he manages with strength not to fall towards the ground like a dumbass. His hands were planted onto the ground, his lungs were in severe shock, he had to cough almost immediately after being sent down onto the ground._

 _It doesn't stop, "Fazbear, you have done more than just ruined lives, you have ruined my family, you have ruined your own family, you have killed many lives of the humans, all of this is already enough for me to finish you off, believe it when I say it," the voice drips in dread, "I want to so badly take back what I need from you, and get rid of the problem...I hate what you did, and therefore, I hate you..._

 _"If only I could."_

 _The air was stiff after a good long while, only coupled by a couple of breaths from the man in the between of this that he probably shouldn't be, but the Marionette kept on rambling, "I...I'm so deeply low in my energy supply, I feel at any moment I could drop to the ground and just rest, its fair after all what happened. I'm always ready to sacrifice myself after all."_

 _"...why..." Freddy then interrupts, "...then...?"_

 _The Marionette just stared at Freddy, almost not believing the words coming right out of his mouth, but he just moves his fish hand over towards his other, making more of an anxious expression he looks back towards the unconscious bunch of toy animatronics, "Because of them," He then points._

 _"There's one thing you truly lack and probably will never learn to understand, and that's family. I love them, we all stick together and make the best choices we can make for each other, for the short time we had, we managed to stop so many deaths from happening, we managed to hang tight and go through the power-hungry monster, which in case, you. We even managed to make the right choice and to help dear old little Nightguard that should have died a good long while ago."_

 _The Marionette then sighs, "To get to the point, we did it as a family, and I'm willing to do something regrettable..._

 _"If you promised to leave us alone and to convince the new guy to spare us all, then I won't finish you off."_

 _It was then the atmosphere then grows dark across the heads of the bear, puppet, and even the human were all surprised by this, and almost, did the confused human come up to say his piece, but immediately, the bear rose his head up._

 _"...really...? No...tricks?"_

 _"You know me."_

 _The air grows silent, the bear's head was barely visible as the point on, and quite close did his body shake, and bit by bit did his body fall, leg by leg he falls towards the ground, the processor of his for the first time, begins to stir up, and finally, his head cocking down. The black and white stares as this were happening, Freddy for a very long time, was forcing himself to rest, unwillingly. The weakness which, shows._

 _Freddy had answered his deal._

 _Freddy only then said one last thing before he forces rest, "...you'll...regret..."_

 _No answer was needed, until Freddy himself powers down._

 _This brings silence to the air, the person to witness it all was just in complete shock, staring at the scene as if it never happened, but just did. He was struck with literal shock, unable to move, and just stares, he moves right up to the bear, poking at him a bit, realized for once, he's ever seen this shitty bear shut down, and quite frankly, did he wanted to do something about it._

 _"...Don't think about it," was then a voice that spooks him behind, which makes him jump._

 _"Shit man! Don't do that..." He rants a little, staring at the puppet as realizing, the puppet wasn't even looking._

 _"I don't recommend to do anything that will break the promise I have just made towards him."_

 _"Why? He's...he's vulnerable right now, I want a punch towards this fucking asshole of a bear and-"_

 _"Do what's best, and don't. That'd be not so Manager of you."_

 _"Huh? What? What you...-"_

 _He realized that in a blink, the Puppet and the toy animatronics were blinked out of existence, he stares as he just witnesses a 'superpower' come into play, he looks across the room to find the damn puppet._

 _He truly was gone, and just like that, to leave him behind the broken animatronics of all things._

~Change~

When for the first time he felt compress onto his body, for the first time in hours, he never felt more familiar. The sight he could see was as dark and as unnerving as it was, he was blind in a sense that he couldn't outright control. He only could move his head left and right, anything beyond that was just wasn't enough to be supported.

However, the concern wasn't that, it was rather how...empty he felt.

It wasn't like it wasn't familiar to have that feeling, it had happened many times before, he always was empty **after** the accident, after losing a dear friend of his, after failing what to do, after failing himself towards his greater half, he always felt so drained, as if his energy could never return to normal, it always felt he could just lie where he was and just be like that for days to months.

This was a new kind of empty, a powerful one at that.

It felt as if he no longer had anything to drive for, he felt no reason to think more critical as he does, his body only shutters in command, in reality, it was like an empty costume without the costume, it was like only a skeleton without the immune systems. The worse part of it is how as empty as he was...

...it continues.

The life out of him becomes faint, his movement becomes more limited, and any actions conscious were just fodder, and loose thoughts become thinner. His sight of vision was growing more narrow, becoming lazier.

And yet, he felt the need to just let go of any worries. He felt silent, unable to speak as if **he should**.

...That didn't sound right any of his thoughts sounded right, it was as if someone else was inside his head taking control of his feelings and thoughts, remixing them into something he even couldn't recognize, resistance becomes his main 'motive,' his pump grows harder and more active, while oil across him stays still. He didn't know exactly why he was going on to fight like this, he couldn't outright remember what it was for what he wanted.

But damn did he dislike those thoughts, and he wouldn't want them in control, as in instinct to let them off.

" _Quite tricky you are, well, as always._ "

He couldn't fully direct himself to where that voice comes from, but in a way, the tone and sound of it were rather memorizing, but also, by the feeling of itself, it had a dread to it as well. It was as if there was something dangerous about it, but a louder part of his chip was saying nothing was wrong with it and was thinking too much into it, and just let it be the guide he needed.

There were no right sides accordingly.

" _Yet, you never consider how much you have failed so much, huh?_ "

What was he talking about?

" _Even after all this time, it's quite amazing how much will you have, but quite frankly, it isn't quite tipped worthy to know that your always the type to never admit it."_

He 'stares' more at the darkness, still unable to see anything, he continues to try, even though the effort is quite useless. Rather, the even will attempt to see what was beyond was just his quirk, he always knew to never give in so closely, that was the literal thing to remember.

But for some reason, it was just too foggy to think about, and he dips more into the ground, losing ground in other words. His hands moved down into it as well, the more he does, the weaker he feels, the weaker he felt, the less will he had, and that was his main source. His sight drips more and more, only seeing more than just darkness, **oblivion** he saw. Nothing ever existed and nothing to be thought about, for a moment, he had a sudden spike feeling of worrying just of literal emptiness he saw.

For a blink optic, instead of protecting himself, he looks backs back from the surface.

In second thought, it didn't seem like it was just darkness. To think about it, the darkness itself wouldn't be dark, he remembered a little, darkness was never a problem for him, he always saw fine under even a cave. He always was able to see where he could go, so what made this darkness different? The more he thought about it, the more he felt it.

Instead, it felt like a presence, a literal presence looking over him.

As if it was a mockery.

" _Always a little too late to figure it out, huh?_ "

He rose to the voice, not even daring to try and figure out where the voice was, he already knew suddenly where it was, it was somewhere _he_ could never be seen, he realized something over him. It has quite always been this way, unfortunately, in no way could he get rid of it. Instead, endorse what he could have done and witnessed the superior version of him.

Wait, **superior**?

Was that the right term?

Before quickly, he dips more into the floor, quick to understand that part of it, but wasn't understanding the motivation behind such an act. He quickly puts a analyze into the situation, but before then, was drowning more and more, he didn't even feel like he was sinking into it, more so outright forcing himself, it just didn't make sense, why would he...?

It was at that moment he realized what it meant, it was like a huge part of his chip suddenly blew up to open to the possibility. He forced his hand up towards where he could see it, the hand which had a hollow feel to it, empty in a-way. He starts concluding that this darkness wasn't already just that, nor was this voice near the atmosphere, it was somewhere where he could never find, it wasn't around him, it wasn't hiding.

It was right there.

He 'drowns' more into the void as he goes, though, even as he was drowning, he wasn't even attempting to escape. Shortly, he was watching as the optic sight of the void was like staring at a wall, but the wall keeps going in terms of what it was made of, and it never ends where it was truly made. He doesn't try to think of anything cheeky as he always does, he knew this was inevitable, his fate was destined towards what he felt was deserved.

However, never would he ever let **his** mistake come out to the world that doesn't deserve such a fate.

With the last **pure** energy, he had put everything he can into this small little ball of his energy, the only energy which wasn't corrupted in any way possible, it was what he had after what he has been through all these years, the same energy which had kept him going for all the years at the pizzeria, it was the same one that stopped him so many times from just sleeping it off and letting his guard off.

It has done its job, it was time for it to be let go.

He only had a second to do it, he threw his arms out as he can, watching as the small ball of energy being thrown out to the darkness. The darkness which was quick to 'absorbing' the light, he watched by a distance to see it becoming smaller and smaller, in a bit of a weary attempt, he smirks. After all that he did, and after what he has witnessed throughout his years around the place, he had literal no regrets for this to happen.

The void sucks him inside more, and the more it did, the more it was making him more hollow in both mind and feeling, but all he had done to this was closed his optics, without his energy, he was guaranteed to fall asleep, with the lousy attempt to try and open them, already did the hollow being begins to lose everything about him.

Yet, he just smiles, even to the end.

As they said, what you did at the start, you do at the end as well.

" _I finally have dealt with the pesk that was you, goodbye._ "

All he did was a chuckle, before falling fully into the void, now was gone.

~Change~

It was until hours later that they finally begin to feel their bodies again, the human and two bunnies all felt something soft below them, the soft which were exposed pillows covering their heads, Mike was the first to get off the pillow, his vision completely dizzy, and everything was just processing to him, his brain hurts. It was like when he had to take the pills he didn't like, which only made his lungs and head on fire. He rubs the fabric of his skin, attempting to get up.

However, he was put down instantly by the one and only, "Sit down! What are you trying to do to stand up like that? You need to rest up a little," The yellow bird bounced onto his case and was practically shoving him down.

The fucked up human groans while doing the same, "...come on...just want to...get up..." he still was trying to recover from what just happened, in which, was the biggest and most dramatic dream he ever had.

She still refuses, "Please, your fragile, you need to rest up and just stay calm, you just went through one of Marionette's worlds, and it takes time for you to come back to reality."

The fuck did she mean by that?

But before he could process what she just said, a boy then comes into the picture, one running into the room, "Mikey! You're finally awake!" The small boy squeaks his voicebox, clearly too happy to know now that his only human friend was awake.

Mike did what he does best around small children and puts the fake ass act he knows like Jenny, "Hey buddy, what's...ugh, up?" He felt a nerve stuck to his back as if he slept onto the floor for too long.

"Nothing much, Mikey. I miss you! When Ms. Chica and Mr. Net helps you, we can play together! Wanna play Hide and Seek?"

"BB, please, he just got up, I don't think he would want to do that after going through such a world."

Again with that.

"Aww, come on, Chica! I just want to play, I haven't played in foreeeever!"

"Now please, if you would be so insisted to just go back outside, 'Mikey' would be able to recover faster."

BB seemed disappointed to find the couldn't play, but he reads the Nightguard's face to see the loose expression, clearly in thought, too deep into it. Which, he understands and nods to Mike's expression and goes outside, clearly saddens, but hopes for his friend to get better, then maybe they could play.

After he leaves, Chica puts the focus onto Mike and continues to just stop Mike from just getting up, as fragile he was, on the other hand, another figure in the room watches the other two. The figure in the room watches the expression changed through both of their faces, the fears, the anger, and the neutral, their faces always have been a weird case, as for 'normal' animatronics shouldn't express as much as they should, they should nowhere be smiling or sad, just an overall robotic face they _should_ always keep.

Yet, it all changed after that one day.

After a good long while, the other two woke up, the more purple bunny's expression was what he expected, as surprised and deep in thought as the human, but what was emotional for him though was the blue bunny, the blue bunny was so deep in thought of what he has just witnessed and his reality shattered.

It was the same way as Chica.

He just stares when the blue bunny just looks down at his hand, clutching and moving it as if it was his first time experiencing the body, but he knew that he was thinking about everything shown, the lies he has been told, the times where he has rejected _him_ himself.

It made him wish he done it sooner, but there was no choice, unfortunately.

After a good long while, Mike finally could talk, "Fuck...what the hell just happened?"

Chica rubs his shoulders, "Marionette told me long ago that ability, it's a draining ability of his, but its called, 'Callback.' The usage which puts you into another world to witness the memory of his, at least from what I've been told by him."

Mike just held a 'What the fuck' face.

Chica just ignores the more confused human and looks towards his rabbit friend, almost gutting over to him and hugging him, "Your alright, I had trust in Marionette, but I'm glad he didn't do anything to you."

The blue bunny looks right at his chicken friend, and immediately to the yellow animatronic, his expression was completely different from what he experienced, it wasn't the same one as before, the expression which holds more trauma than it should, as like her, as experience sometime before this whole situation. Her optics move ahead to his hands, his hands shake with realization, expressing just by that itself.

The bunny continued to stare down, ignoring most around him, "Yeah, guess he didn't."

She just continues to do what she can and just hug her friend, trying to comfort him. The bunny sighs and just thinks over everything.

The marionette looks at the dual, and with a soft click, was reassuring a smile. The moment was nice, he was glad to see that finally, after so long, he was able, to tell the truth, and even though he felt completely drained, it'd be enough to continue to support and help Freddy later, and as well as Foxy shortly afterward. He felt bad to leave her for so long, but he was going to make up for it afterward.

He turns his attention back to the other duo, Mike and Bonnie, the human just came up right to him and was chatting over it, the puppet was first against the idea to interrupt the moment, but after seeing the time that both of them have left, he knew immediately to jump in and to tell the both of them the hour. He moves from his spot and floats right in the path to them, though when he comes closer to the animatronic and human combo, he realized what they were beginning to make out in conversation, this was making him go slower, and begin to become invested in their little conversation.

"-So, your feeling alright after all that? I mean, it was certainly something," Mike attempted to continue the chat between them, his voice slipping a little looking at the dawn expression of his.

Bonnie simply looks at him, "...I'm alright, I just have a lot to think about."

The brunette frowns to this response, and rather, he glares a little, "Really? After all that? Like, that feels like literally what you witness during those days you were going on about a little, and it answers some questions I had," He responded, but keeps his face, "Bonnie, I know you feel more than just that."

"I'm fine, Mike. It shouldn't concern you at all, it's just my silly own thoughts-"

"We both know that's bullshit," He interrupts close to his reasoning, his face becoming more gloom of emotions, "A lot of shit is still unclear, the bear freak had powers apparently, and that's some fictional shit right there, yet, here we are. But where did he get those powers from? How is that even a thing?" Mike was going through his head, thinking of all the times Freddy used the bullshit he pulled, mind-controlling Bonnie, freezing him into place, and possibly so much more shit he hasn't realized, "What about you? How do you feel about this? Why was this all happening? Why were you blaming the Manager and earlier? Why...shit, this is hurting my head..." He grabs his head, he knew he was asking the wrong person or animatronic, but his curiosity was taking advantage of him.

Bonnie looked at the human in concern, and immediately looks down to the floor, still concern over something, and it just made him feel mad, didn't they go over something like this? Or was he remembering wrong? Was Bonnie still having trust issues?

He tried to put logic in, "Why are you doing that, is it too much to think about? Do you need to talk about it?"

No response.

"We went through this, why do you want to keep silent about it? Is it something I shouldn't know? I can always take it."

Another no-response.

Mike felt his head bloating of info he didn't want, but the way Bonnie was just reacting to him felt irrational, and he spoke before thinking, "Don't you trust me?" His mouth spoke what he thought.

He almost just regretted what he just said, among saying that line alone, the rabbit's face by race looks directly at his face with a 'broken' mouth, and somehow just hurts the brunette's throat, just gulping up how much of an asshole he can be sometimes and just opened his mouth like that, he could feel sins crawling down his back for just being like that.

He went on to try and apologize, but surprisedly, the bunny came first to reply, "I trust you."

"...do you?" Mike felt his mouth just opened by itself at this point, expressing that he just doesn't have control over it whenever he was feeling something.

He nods, "I do Mike, to say I trust you is the understatement of my purpose, I trust you more than anything right now, I trust I can talk to you as much as I need to, and what everything you asked is very valid, and actually, I don't mind the story as much as you think it does, its all becoming sense to me, I'm now realizing what this whole facade has been going on, I realized how wrong I felt for bouncing on our literal reason why **he** is still stranded."

Bonnie then looks away, "But that's not all the reason I feel upset, its something completely different that I don't want to talk about."

Mike just felt confused, "Then what the hell is going on then? If that ain't bothering you, what is?"

Bonnie frown again, and instead of answering, he shakes a little. He felt his pump bump against his chest, his arms shivering down to his knees, and just glances at the human just by optic. He knew that this wasn't natural to feel, but he also knew this was a feeling he had forgotten long ago, a feeling which he felt had no use anymore, as it could never resurface itself again, it was more than the puppet just awakening his memories, it was more than discovering the truth behind what he was lied to about.

Those feelings from earlier, the TV show, what his brother was saying.

It was all making sense.

He would of never guess to realized he felt this way, it was just overly bearing, to have a feeling which clouds the judgment of the past, and just look in whos in front of you. It all comes racing down, all which leads to a single human, Mike Schmidt. This was the same human which has saved him as many times as he did, it made his pump feel flatten in a sense of taking as much as it is now. He could easily ruin his damn shell as he felt. It made his pump hurt seeing as Mike didn't see it as trusting anymore, it was the last thing he would be considered by, to be untrustworthy. He never wanted to look bad to the fragile human ever again, he wanted to hug him tightly and protect him and make sure he never got into danger again-

He held his head in frustration again, the feeling, he never realized how powerful it could take over his thoughts, in an accident, he shakes again, but this time he tried to empty the brand new frightening emotion, trying to hold it back in.

The Nightguard saw the expression on the bunny's face, the way his body was moving, everything about his expression, he felt awful. To think such a simple thing to say would upset the bunny this much, he felt like an idiot to think something like that, he knew the bunny had trust issues, so of course, it was like talking to a wall in a sense of getting anything out of it. He felt his cap lower by the air, the air growing heavy in a way that it was telling him to do something about it.

He was going to confront the bunny of this whole new attitude.

" _I think it's rather recommended to leave Bonnie as he is._ "

"SHIT!" Mike yelled quickly before clapping his mouth to silence, he almost fell to the floor, but with balance, he puts weight to one foot and the other, making him stand straight. He stretches a little, grunting over what just had happened, "You gotta stop doing that shit already," Mike complains, fully aware of who just has said that.

The puppet shrugs, " _It's a little habit of mine to be as quiet as I can, so excuse me if that surprises you_."

Mike scoffs, before looking annoyed directly to Marionette, "So, why the hell you say that then? What's going on with him? Did you do something to him?"

An immediate shake to his head, " _No, I would not think to stoop quite low. I was more so saying that he is going through something right now._ "

"Vague as fuck right there," Mike complains, before asking again, "But going through what exactly?"

" _I cannot say, as he would not prefer it, but you'll quickly realize what I mean, but for now, just leave him be. I haven't come here to say that,"_ The Puppet says, Mike, pulling up an annoyed face, sighs and goes with it, the puppet does the same, " _You do realize what time is it now?_ "

The brunette goes silent.

" _It is exactly 11:01._ "

...SHIT.

Mike's face removes the annoying expression with a dripping one, his hand covering onto his hair, and his eyes just looking down at his pawns, he looked at his watch to clarify, and it says exactly that, the second hand was moving up close to the '12,' officially make it to the '11:02' mark. He blows out panic, he was fucking _late_ , he was late to his shift, he didn't have any kind of transportation, he didn't know if the Manager kept to his promise, but he sure as hell would be fucking dead by the time he found him!

The slim animatronic saw these expressions on the human's face, and rather to try and calm him down as he should, he instead looks down, " _I'm sorry, I should of at least shown you it sooner, or at least shorten what didn't matter, it has been too long since I've used something like that, and for good reason. I should of-_ "

Mike was a master to interrupt, "Hey, it's all good," Mike reassures, his hand moving up and down, and his face was more determined, "I don't blame you on anything, weird that you could have just done that earlier, but it doesn't matter, you showed us something that could help us in matter, actually," He continues with a deep breath, and his face becoming more determined, "I didn't have a good plan going ahead. The idea was to just go into the pizzeria and just have the luckiest shot, and do what it took, to be honest, I didn't think I had a good shot, but after all that?"

"Think I got a good idea what I would want to do now."

Instead of what Marionette thought he would do, he crosses his fishhooks, " _I don't want to bare your ideas, Mike. However, ideas that have worked from the past have never worked twice, I had to play my mind to even trick Freddy into getting away, but from what I've learned, he has never made the same mistake twice, it's very unlikely you could pull off something I have._ "

"Which is exactly why I won't."

This became interesting, and the Marionette would want to respond, but Mike beat him to it, "I know that already, he always made things difficult, and no doubt he would fall what I've done within' these days, and I know what you've done wouldn't work again..."

"But I still got a good idea of what I would want to do," Mike insisted on what he thought, his determined look, looking stronger than ever.

The Marionette doesn't put judgment into the human's tone. Interestingly enough, he instead stares at the human's chest than anything, the heartbeat going again the skin and organ could even be felt and seen, he has always seen determination come into the hand, the hand which always insisted their goals no matter what, but every time he wanted to believe it, it seems he was always incorrect, and they are never ready to accept fate truly, and ultimately die.

However, this one was _different_ compared to the others, his heart was bright, bright enough to want to serve the purpose of his life. Ironically enough, it was broken still, after so much suffering, it still insists to continue, to never give up and accept the fate earlier meant.

This was the strongest grit he ever felt.

He only wishes he had that earlier.

...

Mike coughs, "Anyways, I'll need a call, is there a phone anywhere?"

The lone animatronic response immediately not daring to waste the human's time, "T _owards where you have seen the office, though it has been unplugged for some time_..."

Mike turned his back, "That's alright, think I can get enough out of it to get a phone call at least, it's all that I need anyway."

Net says nothing when the human was going out the door, his footsteps leaving a trail under vision, leaving all the animatronics behind, opening and closing the door. Darkness enters the room again.

But their pumps were strong.

When Mike closes the door from behind him, he sighs, thinking of this whole situation, at this rate, he was gonna be late, he could tell just by his watch, it was already getting to the tenths, the finger moving to the '12' already, he curses his breath and looks across with his trusty flashlight, and look for the office quickly, he needed to this quick.

Unfortunately, he was stopped quickly by a high pitched voice, "Mikey! Mikey!"

He sighs, not the best time of all places, he felt a really heavy thing attach to his leg, it was none other than BB.

"Mikey! You would be proud of me! I was playing tag, and he was chasing me forever! I was able to do all these cool tricks and all that-"

Mike shook his hand, "That's cool kid, but I'm in a hurry, I need to find an office," Mike responds to the little boy, which he immediately puts up a sad face that he couldn't stand, he sighs and puts a face on, "But I admit, I'm impressed, cool tricks and all that. How about this, you help me find the office, k, and you can show me these cool tricks?" His face grows to detach to the emotion of anger.

The boy seems happy, "Really?"

He nods, "Definitely."

BB begins to lead the way, and Mike shortly follows, as he does, he was thinking a little what BB has said, and something has intrigued him, "Say, kid? You said someone was playing tag with you? Aren't all the adults inside the room I was in?"

The playful child nods, "Yeah, they all are, and I couldn't even get one of them, and Mr. Freddy is still in another room I was super bored, but then a friend of yours came around and told me for where you were, and I said we should play tag and he was it, I ran so fast from him and-"

"Woah Woah! A friend?"

He nods once again, "Yay, a friend Mikey! Not the girl, but an adult who looked scared and all that, he looked pretty sad. Which was also a reason I wanted him to play with me, so he can feel better!" His smile was huge as his hand clasps to each other.

The nightguard was too busy trying to process the child's words and trying to think this 'friend' would be, but shortly after hearing this, he heard quick and hard footsteps, the footsteps coming right from the end of the hall, and by instinct, he held his flashlight where the proof of sound was coming from, the tips of his fingers seen as well.

On the other hand, another light comes right into Mike's eyes, and he felt a tear to cover up his face from the bright light.

"T-There you are! I've b-been looking all over for..." The person shouts and looked ticked and was ready to hit something with the flashlight.

But his eyes immediately widening to glance at the brunette.

"...You."

Mike puts up a flashlight of his own to see the recognizable voice.

Jeremy, it was Jeremy who was 'playing' with BB.

At least now he didn't need to make a phone call now.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya, hello another cliff hanger, we miss you on that, huh.**

 **My motivation for this story continues, even if its been inconsistent to work on it for so long, for two whole summers to not work on it? I feel terrible, I really do, and for the lack of time to do this? It's also awful. I've been getting into the habit into writing this story every day, but only in chunks, it's been working for me as I was able to get this story done WAY sooner than I thought I would, it feels great in that matter, though I still felt I could have done a better job at getting it out earlier, but sometimes my progress gets evaluated out of my files, it damn well hurts.**

 **I hope you enjoyed a little what you got, I'd admit it, I'm not the biggest fan of this recent chapter? The pacing feels slow for what it is, and I'd admit there are details that shouldn't be there, but as a "writer," I should always give a good direction where it's going, so I apologize if this is the direction, for now, I'd definitely would probably remove chunks if I could see it, but some parts of it were cool. Also, I'll admit that Marionette flashback thing was kinda lazy, however, its was gonna be time to reveal that in due time, and believe it, it comes into play later. :)**

 **...Like that little Bunny and Human thing right there? I finally took the first step of this damn well slow burn, I'm so literally ready to expand on that and ready to give more of it, it was one of the main reasons I even wrote this story, and I'm not gonna fall behind it, get ready for the ship I'd promise since the beginning, BE DAMN PREPARED.**

 **Reviews? Please? I remember some of my older reviews and I get such a kick out of it, it always feels like the world when I get one, I always truly love it when you, the reader review and give either compliments and critique, seriously, don't be afraid to give out thoughts onto what you thought was good and what was bad, maybe even explain how you don't like this chapter compared to others? Or even the story in general? It doesn't hurt to be that way, I'm not the one to lock criticism from behind, say what you must.**

 **Okay, rambling on FOR TOO LONG. And there it is, FINALLY NIGHT 5, HOLY FUCK I GOT A LOT PLAN FOR THAT, ITS GONNA BE A RIDE THAT'S FOR SURE. I'd decided that I'm probably gonna put it into two parts, yeah, I HAVE THAT MUCH PREPARED BABY, a lot of shit is gonna go down and damn well its gonna be the literal best, and make the other nights look pretty tame in comparison, I hope YOUR BUTT you're ready.**

 **I just hope I don't take forever to make it.**

 **Anyways, enough of that, don't forget to review (plz) and hope you'd enjoy this chapter, and seriously hope I finally get the long-awaited Night 5 Chapter out, it's gonna be worth it.**

 _ **Trust**_ **me.**


End file.
